Johto: Accepting Destiny
by flblaziken
Summary: Summer and her new friend, Yuki, travel to the Johto Region. Along with meeting new rivals and a villainous team from her past, Summer encounters a choice that will determine her future as a Trainer and a person. This story is based on HeartGold and SoulSilver, the anime, some manga, and other related fandom and pop culture. Please enjoy Summer's journey in Johto!
1. Johto Prologue

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the third main story, and my fourth story overall! This story will also be my first one to have collaboration chapters with fellow writer, Fancyyy. If you haven't read his story,** _ **Hoenn - Where the Journey Begins**_ **, go ahead and do so; it's a really good story :) As with the other main chapters, there will be a Hall of Fame for those who write at least three reviews either in the chapters or through PMs. Without further ado, enjoy the prologue for** _ **Johto: Accepting Destiny**_ **! :)**

 **Hall of Fame: WyldClaw, Fancyyy, obsidianwolf1  
**

 **Prologue**

Three beings stood inside the largest room of a blue limestone cave on a dark, cool night. One was a yellow beast with black stripes, a plume of purple swirling behind his black and light blue mask. Although he looked aggressive, with his yellow saber teeth and long claws, he was the most laid-back of the three. The second was an orange beast with shaggy fur and a serious expression. His red, yellow, and grey pointed mask accented the regalness of his wispy light grey mane. Finally, the third was a blue beast with white diamonds along her side, a flowing purple mane, and two white streamer-like tails. Instead of a mask, she had a cerulean blue hexagon crystal crest that stood prominently on her forehead, which designated her as the leader of the trio.

"All right, Sandā, Kazan," the blue one spoke, her red eyes glancing at each of her companions. "What is your progress of searching for candidates?"

The yellow one, Sandā, hesitantly answered, his red eyes shifting back and forth. "I'm...still looking… No one has impressed me as my candidate."

The leader sighed. "Sandā…how much more do you have to search? I hope you are not munching on all the Grepa Berries in the region again! Our efforts have been hastened since that Team Rocket almost destroyed the Kanto Region."

"Hey! Finding someone to replace her is difficult, Kitakaze!" Sandā retorted. "Besides...it's not good to search for humans on an empty stomach!"

She bitterly gritted her teeth and didn't press further. "How about you, Kazan? Are you still choosing her as your candidate?"

The orange one nodded. "Of course. I saw it in her four years ago, and my decision has not changed since."

Sandā yawned. "I can see why you chose her, Kazan. I just happened to take a brief trip to the archipelago and saw her helping a Pokémon abandoned by his Trainer. She's like her, that's for sure."

"But are you sure you made the right choice, Kazan?" Kitakaze questioned, not as accepting as the two. "She seems...too methodical to represent us."

Kazan raised his left eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that? She has the right balance of compassion and logic. Especially since-"

"Please, Kazan. I don't want to hear it."

"Why, Kitakaze?!" Kazan's eyes flared with anger. "You know she's better than that any member of that trio."

Kitakaze groaned, "Don't remind me. That man in the purple suit keeps testing my patience, and the girl in the orange dress is trying your patience, I'm sure." She then looked upwards. "All right, Kazan. We'll give her our tests to prove her worthiness. I assume you have no objections?"

He eagerly grinned. "Of course not. I look forward to her success."

"We'll see, Kazan."

As she sprinted out of the room, Sandā tutted, "Kazan, Kazan, Kazan. Why do you always have to quarrel with her?"

His friend argued, "She's the one who starts them. Just because she's the closest to our Master doesn't mean she can order us around."

Sandā sighed the headed for the entrance. "I'll do my test first if that pleases you."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you."

The yellow one chuckled and sprinted to the outside world, leaving Kazan alone. _Good luck, Summer Scorcher..._

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Who are these Pokémon?

What tests will they conduct?


	2. Johto 1

**After working with Professor Oak, Summer traveled to the Orange Islands. There, she met a new friend, Yuki, worked on the Eevee Showboat, and stopped a villainous team who wanted to restore the islands' from the reign of the hotel industry. After working on this year's season, Summer and Yuki decided to travel to the Johto Region for the next part of their journeys. Once in the region Summer visited for a short time, she learns about a special Trainer event in New Bark Town. However, she runs into someone from her past. Who is this person, and will Summer participate in the event?**

 **Chapter 1- The Evaluation Exam Part 1**

In our cabin on the _S.S. Orange_ , Yuki and I, along with Ichigo and Lightning, watched the "Battle Recap" program on the Pokémon League Association Network.

{Weldon is down to his last Pokémon, his trusty Venusaur! This looks like a bad matchup, especially against Red's Charizard, Char! Weldon starts off with a Razor Leaf, but Char immediately destroys it with a Flamethrower! Char is now on the offensive, landing a powerful Air Slash that looks like it hurt! Not to be outdone, Venusaur launches several Sludge Bombs. Char evades each one and another Flamethrower hits the Grass type head on! But wait, one Sludge Bomb hits Char's left wing and causes the Fire type to fly slower. Weldon points his finger into the air, and...yes, it's Venusaur's Body Slam! That definitely looked like a critical hit! Char is in pain, but he's able to break free with a Dragon Claw! Both Pokémon are getting tired, and the two Trainers now use their strongest attacks: Solarbeam and Fire Blast! Wow, those two attacks collided and caused a huge explosion, covering the arena! I can't see what's going on...wait... Weldon's Venusaur is down! Weldon's Venusaur is down! Red retains his championship title with only Char and Pika remaining! What an exciting battle!}

A man wearing a gray suit and red tie appeared on the TV screen. {And that was the footage from Weldon's championship challenge last month. Despite doing well against the Elite Four, Red proved to be too powerful for the young Trainer. However, Weldon is the first member of his family to battle the Kanto Elite Four and Champion and has made it farther against Red than any recent challenger. We look forward to seeing how well he will do during the Silver League. Stay tuned, viewers, we'll be right back after this commercial break!}

I sighed as a Pokémon Center commercial flashed onscreen. _Weldon was so close! I hope he's not feeling too bad about it..._

"That's too bad," Yuki commented as she petted Ichigo. "Red is really good."

"I'm just happy he didn't make such a big deal about losing. I know his half-brother would."

As the program returned, the announcer said, {The 2004 Hoenn League has recently ended, with Harry Waves emerging as the winner over Daniel Chase. There was a lot of excitement in this year's tournament, but one of the battle highlights was the battle between Lows Landerson and Sip Anders. Even though it was a Top 16 battle, it was still an intense match. Sip Anders and his Flygon, Max, were able to overcome Lows' strongest Pokémon, Surfer the Blastoise. Unfortunately Sip Anders lost in the next round, knocking him out of the tournament. We look forward to seeing how all the Trainers in the Hoenn League fare in their next league endeavors.}

Suddenly, a "Breaking News" sign appearing at the bottom. A teenager with fair skin, blue eyes, and bushy red hair appeared in the top right corner. {This just in! After an exhaustive search and exam period, the Kanto Pokémon League Association has announced that Blue Oak will become the new Viridian City Gym Leader. Blue Oak is the grandson of the esteemed Professor Samuel Oak, and was the childhood rival of the current Champion, Red. Blue Oak is quite the Trainer, having been to various places, including the Kalos Region for training. We look forward to seeing his Gym format and battles, which we will show here on the Pokémon League Association Network.}

I turned off the TV. "Blue Oak..." I murmured.

"Do you know him, Summer?" Yuki wondered.

"Not personally... I did see a picture of him and Red when they were younger." I suddenly yawned. "We should get to bed. We'll be docking at Cherrygrove City tomorrow."

"Good idea, night Summer."

 **The next day...**

"I can't believe I'm back in Johto after a year!" I exclaimed after we stepped off the ferry. I wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, green capris, and trusty tennis shoes. But because of the colder weather, I added a thick light purple jacket. Yuki, on the other hand, wore a white sweater over her ice-blue dress, long white socks, and white and light blue sneakers.

Yuki smiled. "I can't wait to explore Johto. It's a region I always wanted to visit."

I noticed something posted outside the Pokémon Center. "What's that?"

We walked over to a poster, which read:

 _Trainer Evaluation_

 _The Pokémon League Association approved evaluation for the Johto Region!_

 _You'll find out your levels of Knowledge, Strategy, Care and Skill as a Pokémon Trainer!_

 _Visit New Bark Town's Trainer Hall to participate in the Trainer Evaluation!_

 _Time: 9:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m._

 _Date: 4 December 2004_

"December 4th... Isn't that today?" Yuki asked.

"I'm just more amazed there's a Trainer Hall in New Bark Town," I bluntly stated. "I can't believe so much has changed over a year."

"Can we do it, Summer?" Lightning asked, her excitement shown by her flickering tail.

Ichigo jumped onto Yuki's shoulder. "I want to too!"

His Trainer laughed. "What do you think, Summer? We'll still have time to register for our respective leagues."

"Sure! I want to see how much I've grown as a Trainer. Let's race there; Route 31 is a really easy path."

Errol emerged from his Pokéball. "Allow me to guide you, Ms. Summer. I always wanted to travel back to the route where I encountered you."

Yuki raised her eyebrow. "You caught Errol here? That's really cool."

"Yeah, as well as Swirls. Come on, Errol!"

We chased after the Flying type, who happily soared over the trees he used to roam and watch for unsuspecting Trainers to steal from. Suddenly, he stopped as we approached the familiar Elm Labs in New Bark Town.

"Errol...what's wrong?" I asked.

He frowned. "It is her..."

I looked up and saw another Noctowl. She was a little smaller, but was more battle-worn that Errol. She sneered at the familiar face. "Brother, is that you? I thought you would still be a sniveling Hoothoot."

Errol scoffed. "At least I do not insult family, Sister."

"It's Aella now. And what kind of nickname is Errol?"

"Aella, wait up!" a boy with a slightly deep voice shouted as he ran towards his Pokémon. He had windswept black hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was slightly taller than me and wore a yellow sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, and black and gray sneakers. When he saw us, his face immediately darkened. "Summer...I had a feeling you'd be in Johto this year..."

I grimaced. _Of all the people to run into..._

"Summer," Yuki cautiously asked. "Who is he?"

I hesitated, then replied, "Yuki...this is Sorin Baldwin...my cousin..."

"That's strange... You never mentioned you had other relatives besides your immediate family."

Sorin scoffed. "I doubt she would. After all, we have been rivals ever since we met."

I groaned. "I think it's been more of a one-sided rivalry."

"Shut up! Every time we competed, I've always lost to you! Battles, arts and crafts, trivia... everything! I even went to Hoenn to battle you in my first league, only you went to Kanto and got Top 8. I only got Top 32!"

I looked at my Pokégear, eager to change the conversation. "Look, Sorin. We need to be at an event in New Bark Town, and-"

"Let me guess, the Trainer Evaluation?" He smirked when I awkwardly paused. "Well, looks like it's another competition between us. I WILL win this time! Come on, Aella, let's go to the Trainer Hall."

As he and his Noctowl eagerly went into town, I sighed. _It's_ _going to be a long day..._

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

Yuki and I waited in line to register for the evaluation in the lobby of the Trainer Hall. It was a large room covered in marble tile and gold and silver decorations. The line was fairly long, and our Pokémon were getting impatient.

"Summer, this line is taking forever!" Lightning complained. "This is the worst line we've waited in!"

Ichigo climbed onto his Trainer's head. "It looks like there's a lot of people asking about the evaluation. Maybe that's why it's taking so long."

A volunteer wearing a blue PLA shirt with the words, "Johto Trainer Evaluation 2004" on it handed Yuki a brochure about the event. "Sorry for the wait, go ahead and read this before registering. It'll make the line go by much faster."

I nodded thanks, and we glanced through the pamphlet. I summarized the contents, "So there are four tests: Knowledge, Strategy, Care, and Skill. Each is designed to test a Trainer's strength and bond with his/her Pokémon. The Knowledge test will consist of sixty questions with various difficulties, the Strategy test will involve the Trainer and one Pokémon to perform combinations, the Care test will involve three Pokémon undergoing some challenges, and the Skill test will consist of a two-minute singles battle. Each test will be out of five points, with feedback given for each test. And there's a certificate for those who complete the evaluation."

"This sounds very insightful," Yuki mused. "I know you'll be good with the Care and Skill tests, Summer."

I laughed. "But you've improved in those skills. I'm not sure if I can do well in the Knowledge and Strategy tests..."

"But you've been doing better in those aspects as well. Let's just see how it goes, okay?"

I softly smiled. "Okay, Yuki. Oh look, the line's finally moving."

Lightning pumped her paw in the air, and after ten more minutes of waiting, Yuki and I talked to the bubbly receptionist. After she gave us our seating numbers for the Knowledge test on two pieces of paper, she noticed our Pokémon and our earpieces and asked, "Are those earpieces, by chance, part of the Pokémon translation application?"

"Yes," I honestly replied. "is that a problem?"

"Well, we would like it if you and Yuki put them away during the evaluation, to make it fair for everyone. We also cannot have Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, so please return them before entering the hall for the Knowledge test."

"We'll do just that," Yuki politely responded. "Thank you for letting us know."

"My pleasure. Good luck with the evaluation!"

"Thanks," we replied. After we got of the line, we returned our Electric types and put our earpieces into our bags. We then looked at our numbers.

"Hm... I'm going to be at the right side of the hall, Yuki."

"And I'm going to be at the left side. Most likely to avoid Trainers from cheating."

"That makes sense. All right, see you later." We waved goodbye and headed inside the lecture hall. It was a massive room, with almost sixteen rows of red foldable seats. After navigating around the left rows, I found my seat and sat down. I pulled the desk table on the right side of the chair and folded it up and left so I could write on it.

Once everyone sat down, the workers handed each person at the left end of the row something. As they passed it down the row, I saw it was a light blue booklet and a sheet to fill in the answers. A man in a blue suit with the PLA logo on his jacket announced, "The Knowledge test will consist of sixty questions. There will be three different levels carrying different amounts of marks. For the easy level, there will be thirty questions, each carrying one mark. Next up, we have the medium level which consists of twenty questions, each carrying two marks while the hard level has ten questions, with three marks for each question. Your total marks will be calculated for your final score for the Knowledge test. Cheating is not allowed and you will get disqualified from the Trainer Evaluation if you get caught. The test will begin in ten minutes, and the time limit is two hours. You can now check the papers to see if there's any errors in them."

I glanced through the pages, making sure to note any differences in the page numbering. _This looks very comprehensive for an evaluation. I hope the hard questions aren't too hard._

Just when I finished looking, he announced, "The test will now begin!"

Everyone in the room immediately began flipping their booklets to the first page and scribbled in their answers while the workers vigilantly walked around the room to ensure no cheaters. I started with the easy questions and proceeded towards the harder ones. These were the ones I remembered vividly.

 _What is strong against Fire types?_

 _That's pretty easy. Water, Rock, and Ground._

 _How does poison affect a Pokémon in battle?_

 _It causes them to lose health every turn. One of the worse status conditions, especially from first-hand experience..._

 _Name two Pokémon that evolve using a Sun Stone._

 _Sun Stone? I've never heard of that item before... Umm...I think I remember Gloom does, yeah, into Bellossom. But another one...? What other Grass types evolve under different circumstances? Dang it, I can't hold up on this question. I'll come back to it later._

 _How much health does a MooMoo Milk recover?_

 _How can you tell?! There's no visible health bar for Pokémon! Ugh...I guess a lot, since that's what I've seen with my Pokémon._

 _Clara and Gengar are battling Pira and his Dugtrio. Pira knows Gengar is a Poison type, so he tells Dugtrio to use Earthquake. However, Gengar is not affected. Why is that?_

 _I think I remember this in Trainer School. Gengar has the Ability Levitate, which makes it immune to Ground type moves._

 _What moves are strongest in rainy weather?_

 _I hate rainy weather, so I don't know that... I guess Water type moves are stronger and Fire type moves are weaker. Is there anything else? I'll get back to it later._

 _What is this picture of?_

I stared at a silhouette of a black round object. _That could be anything?! A Pokéball, a Voltorb or Electrode, a Jigglypuff... Jigglypuff...? Hmm...it sounds crazy, but I think that could be a Jigglypuff at a different angle. Yeah...a Jigglypuff seen from above!_

I continued the rest of the exam, right until the allotted time ended. "The time is up! Everyone, please stop writing and wait for the invigilators to take your papers."

As they gathered our papers, I kept worrying about my answers... _I hope I got enough right...or they give us half credit. Fill in the blank tests are hard..._

"All right," the PLA official announced. "We'll have an hour break for lunch. There are meal boxes in the lobby. Please enjoy and be back at noon for the Strategy test in the east hall."

We slowly filed out of the room, grabbed our boxes of food, and went outside of the Trainer Hall to eat. I tried to find Yuki, but it was hard navigating through the crowd of hungry Trainers. Suddenly, I almost bumped into a boy wearing red sports shoes, a white T-shirt, and brown shorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized. Then I looked at him more closely. He had blue eyes, black blonde hair, and tan skin. When I saw his red cap, I realized he looked familiar. "Hey, aren't you Sip Anders?"

He was surprised I knew his name, then he recognized me as well. "Yeah, I am. And you're Summer Scorcher, right?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah! I saw your run in the Hoenn League. I was surprised you were able to get ten badges in such a short amount of time. I'm sorry you had to battle Lows, your best friend."

He weakly smiled and replied, "Don't be, Summer. It was tough, but we were able to patch things up. You had it worst in the Indigo League, being injured and all."

I smiled. "Well, it's in the past now. Want to have lunch together?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

We found a patch of grass on the lawn and enjoyed the sandwich and the company. "So how did you do on the Knowledge test?" I asked.

"Ugh...I don't want to relive that... I really hate studying, but I think I did okay. How about you?"

"I think I did okay as well. But there were some weird questions."

"Like that silhouette figure? Yeah, why would they have a question like that? That could have been anything!"

I laughed, happy I wasn't the only one who thought that was a random question. "I wrote a really dumb answer, so I doubt I got that right. Anyway, are you traveling with anyone?"

He nodded. "I'm actually traveling with Lows. We're going to do the Silver League."

"Oh, me too! Are you going to use your current team or start with a new one?"

"My current one. I want to keep battling alongside them; we've worked hard in Hoenn, and I want to do the same in Johto. Are you using your current team?"

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together. And I want to see how well Rocky does since he evolved."

Sip became ecstatic. "Your Onix evolved? That's so cool! How did you evolve him?"

"There was a trading event on Pummelo Island. I had a Metal Coat, so it was pretty easy."

"That was the answer to Onix evolution question?! Oh, man..."

I grinned, reassuring him. "I'm sure you did fine!"

An announcement rang on the PA system. {We will now begin the Strategy test. Trainers, please line up in one of the five lines at the east hall. You will be given instructions before you enter the training room.}

Sip got up. "I guess it's time for the next part of the evaluation. I'll see you later, okay Summer?"

I nodded as I stood up. "You bet, Sip. Good luck with the rest of the evaluation."

"Thanks, you too!"

While Sip headed to the middle line, I waited in the rightmost one, nervously awaiting the next part of the evaluation.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Summer's cousin, Sorin?

What do you think of the Trainer Evaluation so far?


	3. Johto 2

**When Summer and Yuki arrived in the Johto Region, they stumbled across an advertisement for a Trainer Evaluation event in New Bark Town. There, Summer ran into her cousin and "rival", Sorin Baldwin, and a new friend, Sip Anders. After taking the Knowledge test, which tested the girl's patience, Summer undergoes the next three portions of the evaluation. How will she do and will she learn from this experience?**

 **Chapter 2- The Evaluation Exam Part 2**

I waited in line for the Strategy test of the Trainer Evaluation event in New Bark Town. As I approached a white lobby with five steel doors labeled "1" to "5" from left to right, the PLA official from earlier stood in front of us and shouted, "All right, Trainers! This time, you would be taking the Strategy test! Each Trainer will be given ten minutes to think about strategies to be performed to three judges. No matter how terrible it might seem, how weird it is, you can perform them all here! The judges will determine your score based on your performance. The time for you to plan your strategy will start... now!"

After he activated his stopwatch, I pondered my options _. Which Pokémon should I use? Lightning, Blaze, Swirls, and Flower are the only ones who can do successful Contest-style combinations for now. Maybe I should consider the one whom I'm most comfortable working with. And that's the clear choice._

"Time's up! Trainers, please wait until your name was called out by the PA system."

I saw people enter the rooms one at a time, including Sorin, Yuki, and Sip. Then after a few minutes, I heard {Summer Scorcher, please report to Room 2}. I nervously entered an empty room that was almost half the size of a battlefield. Four cameras, one at each corner, were aimed at the center of the space. A woman in a PLA shirt informed me, "Summer Scorcher, this will be where you perform your strategies within a one-minute time period. Once you start performing, the timer will start. The judges will observe you through the closed-circuit cameras. Good luck on the Strategy test!"

I nodded and took a deep breath, clutching my chosen Pokéball. _Just like what I practiced with Yuki._ "Lightning, use Iron Tail on the ground!"

After throwing the ball into the air, the Raichu leaped out and spun forward. Once she got close to the ground, she slammed the concrete and broke it into sizable pieces that rose into the air.

"Use Thunderbolt!" She nodded, jumped back into the air, and charged the Electric type attack in her cheeks. When she released the lightning bolts, they struck the blocks in the center. The concrete absorbed the energy and turned yellow and crackly.

Sensing this would be the last move, I formed a firm fist. "Finish with Thunder Punch!"

The Electric type dove once more, her right first glowing yellow. As she hit one of the blocks, the charged concrete shattered and exploded into flashes of white. Unfortunately, the power of the Thunder Punch spread to the other pieces of concrete, creating a large cloud of powder. We coughed from the dust, and I heard a ringing noise echo throughout the room. A sudden gust of air blew the blasted concrete away, making the air breathable again.

"I guess that's over. Well, we did our best. Come on, Lightning." We exited the room, slightly disappointed by the results.

* * *

Three judges, two male and one female, watched Summer's performance from the second floor above the room. All of them were wearing pristine white shirts; the men were wearing black slacks and the woman a black skirt. The man with a rugged look, the head of the group, asked his compatriots, "What do you think?"

The woman responded, "It looked promising at first. The Iron Tail was powerful enough to break the floor, and she was able to use the broken concrete as a prop."

"However," the second male added. "The additional electricity caused the concrete to be crushed into a powder which made it hard to breathe. If it was an open area, it would have been a great defensive strategy. But in this case, it worked out poorly."

"I see," the lead judge surmised. "I agree with your logic." He wrote a number on a piece of paper and showed it to them. "What do you think? Is this an appropriate score?"

The two nodded, and the three placed their results into a folder with Summer's name.

* * *

"The next test will be Care!" the official announced in the lobby once everyone completed the Strategy test, "Trainers are required to take this test separately, like in the Strategy test! And for further details... You will know once you enter the room." He slyly grinned, and I was immediately unnerved.

 _I really don't like that smile... I hope it won't be anything too dangerous._

After ten minutes, I heard my name on the PA system. {Summer Scorcher, please enter Room 5.} I nervously walked through the door at the farthest right and, to my surprise, there was now a glass wall separating most of the original room. It was almost like a waiting room of sorts, but much more suspenseful.

This time, a male worker was inside. "Before I explain the rules, please hand me all your Pokémon."

I wanted to question his statement, but I complied. After I handed him my Pokéballs, he offered me a sturdy wooden chair that was placed in the center of the narrow part of the room. "Summer Scorcher, please take a seat."

I cautiously sat down and when I looked through the glass, the room became dark. I frantically looked for the man, but he disappeared as well. _I have a really bad feeling about this..._

{Summer Scorcher, your Care test begins now.}

The lights in the room turned on, and to my horror, Swirls was traveling through what looked like a hot desert. She was panting as the lights became stronger than normal, burning her delicate skin.

 _Swirls! What's going on? Why is Swirls in an environment that could kill her?!_ "Swirls! You need to find water!"

But she couldn't hear my advice. Instead, she wandered around the pale brown sand, wincing with each step. I ran towards the door to the room, but it was strangely locked. As I tried to force it open, the room darkened and I couldn't see where Swirls was or how she was doing.

 _How is this related to the Care test? This makes no sense!_

Suddenly, the room lights turned on again, this time revealing Rocky battling a Gyarados. Rocky tried to start a Rock Slide, but the Water type roared and opened his mouth, creating an orb of water.

 _Oh no...that looks like a Hydro Pump!_ "Rocky!" I screamed. "You need to use Dragonbreath or Iron Tail!"

But again, Rocky couldn't hear what I said and took the direct hit. Despite having the Steel typing, he was still badly injured and started to pant.

I frustratingly looked at the door. "This time, I'm not letting another of my Pokémon get hurt!" I rolled up my jacket sleeves, stomped to the front of the door, and slammed into it. A sharp, numbing pain spread from my right arm to the rest of my body. _This...maybe wasn't a good idea..._

As I slowly rubbed my arm, the lights in both rooms suddenly turned off. There was a cold draft of air, and I shivered. _Is it me, or is the air conditioning on?_ "It's...so...cold... I have to move..."

I heard banging coming from the test room, as if someone was trying to break in. I started to panic, but I felt like I knew who it was. "Bl-Blaze...?"

The door swung open, and the dim red lights outlined the shape of the Blaziken. I was relieved as he knelt beside me. The lights came back on, and to our shock, the worker was standing in front of us.

"The Care test is now over, Summer Scorcher." He returned my stunned Pokémon and continued, "Please enter the courtyard for the last test. Your Pokémon will be returned to you after your evaluation results."

Feeling the room return to normal temperature, I wanted to ask him about Rocky and Swirls, but to my annoyance, he ushered me out.

* * *

Three men dressed in purple robes, psychics hired by the PLA, watched the events unfold in Room 5. As two of them jotted down notes, the leader, signified by the gold charm around his neck, softly smiled.

"Summer Scorcher," he muttered as he played with his charm. "What an interesting Trainer."

"You got that right," one of the other psychics voiced his opinion. "She really cares about her Pokémon. She even tried to break into the test room."

The other man added, "The last part of the test is one of the toughest things allowed by the PLA. She knew Blaze was in that room, despite the lack of light and change in the environment."

The leader firmly nodded. "And Blaze reciprocated those feelings when he heard her struggling to keep warm. Summer Scorcher really knows her Pokémon well, maybe more than the average Trainer." _Maybe she is the one..._ He chuckled, confusing his fellow judges. "But that's beside the point. What score do you think she deserves?"

The two psychics glanced at each other, then looked at the lead judge. "I think we have the same score as you do."

"Very well. Let's file our report and see in the next Trainer."

* * *

I nervously waited in the courtyard for the final test. There were three battlefields where Trainers were battling with one random Pokémon to evaluate their battle flexibility and knowledge of Pokémon. I received a Pokéball from a volunteer and was told not to open it until I meet my opponent.

But my mind was not focused on this test. _I hope Swirls and Rocky are all right. Why would the PLA allow them to do these things?_

"Summer Scorcher," a female volunteer eagerly announced, interrupting my thoughts. "Please go to the center battlefield for your Skill test."

I nodded and walked to one of the dirt battlefields. To my shock, Sorin was my opponent. He lightly tossed his Pokéball in the air. "Finally, we get to battle. You're going down, Summer!"

"Please settle down, Sorin," the male referee scolded. He wore a blue PLA shirt and carried a notebook, most likely to record our reactions during the Skill test. He then glanced at me and shouted, "Trainers, you have a few minutes to get to know your new partner. Please release your Pokémon!"

 _All right, let's see which Pokémon we got._ We released our randomized Pokémon, and I was frozen with fear. _Of all the Pokémon to get...why these two?!_

A Vulpix calmly sat in front of me, holding a piece of paper tightly in her mouth. A Chimecho floated towards Sorin and handed him a small piece of paper. My hand trembling, I quickly snatched the item from the Fire type's mouth, slightly startling her. The paper revealed her four moves: Flamethrower, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, and Dig.

 _Oh good, she doesn't know Hypnosis. But what does Dark Pulse do? It sounds like a Dark type move; that might come in handy._ I turned to my temporary Pokémon, but she backed away.

"Vul..?" she asked with a hint of fear.

I was confused by her response, but then I knew why. I knelt down and whispered, "Vulpix, I'm sorry I acted rudely to you earlier. I just...have some issues from a Vulpix and Chimecho a long time ago. But you're not like those Pokémon. Let's do our best, okay?"

The Vulpix nuzzled my leg, slightly startling me. But it was also calming, and I petted her head. I looked at Sorin and Chimecho, who also didn't look as evil as the one from Mt. Pyre. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

"Trainers, are you ready?" the referee asked. I stood up, and Sorin and I nodded. "Very well. Sorin Baldwin, you have the first move. Your two minutes start now!"

Sorin smirked, very eager to battle me. "Chimecho, Safeguard!" The Psychic type created a crystal blue shield with his eyes and mischievously chuckled.

 _So Confuse Ray won't work...for now at least._ My cousin was slightly unnerved by my smile but maintained his composure. "Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

The Fox Pokémon, feeling my confidence, shot a strong stream of fire at Chimecho. The Wind Chime Pokémon winced from the searing flames, but was ready to continue.

Sorin countered, "Chimecho, Yawn!" His Pokémon opened his mouth wide and a puffy white cloud floated towards Vulpix.

 _I don't know what Yawn does. I should play it safe._ "Vulpix, Dig!"

She nodded and used her front paws to scoop out the dirt on the field. She narrowly avoided the puffy cloud and after a few seconds, she emerged from and lunged at Chimecho.

Sorin laughed, making me nervous. "You forgot Chimecho's Ability, Levitate! Chimecho, use Yawn again!"

The Psychic type easily swerved to his left and yawned in Vulpix's face. Her tail slightly drooped, and Chimecho whacked her back to our side of the field. Vulpix rose to her feet, but looked very sleepy.

 _So Yawn causes a Pokémon to fall asleep in a few minutes. I need to land an attack before she falls asleep._ "Vulpix, use Flamethrower before you fall asleep!"

She yawned and shot another stream of fire. Unfortunately, Sorin was more prepared than I thought.

"Chimecho, stop that Flamethrower with Confusion!" Chimecho's eyes glowed blue, as did the Flamethrower. With a simple nod, the Confusion flipped the Fire type attack back to Vulpix. Luckily, Vulpix had the Ability, Flash Fire, and absorbed the flames without taking damage. But she gave into the drowsiness and fell sound asleep, collapsing on the ground.

"Vulpix!" I frantically called out. "You need to wake up!" But she didn't respond.

Sorin pumped his fist in the air. "Now to take advantage! Chimecho, Confusion!"

The Psychic type easily took control of the sleeping Pokémon and lifted her into the air. After rising to a few feet in the air, Chimecho slammed Vulpix into the field, causing dust to spread into the air. When it cleared, Vulpix was hurt but still sound asleep.

"This last Confusion should do it," Sorin mused as Chimecho lifted Vulpix one more time.

 _Vulpix can't handle another hit like that. But I know she can wake up. She has to!_ "Vulpix, please wake up! I know you can do it!"

To my happiness and Sorin's chagrin, Vulpix heard my pleas and quickly woke up, growling at Chimecho. The Psychic type was startled; at the same time, the crystal blue barrier around him disappeared.

"Time for me to take advantage! Vulpix, Confuse Ray!"

Vulpix's eyes glowed black as she concentrated the energy into two balls of light. When she looked at him, the orbs struck the Wind Chime Pokémon and gave his eyes a swirled pattern. He immediately dropped the Fire type as he hit himself with his tail.

"Confusion status!" Sorin gasped, stunned by the turn of events. "Come on, Chimecho, snap out of it!"

I enthusiastically pointed at the distracted Pokémon. "Vulpix, Dark Pulse!"

Sorin watched in disbelief as the petite Fire type opened her mouth and launched a wave of black and purple energy at Chimecho. It struck the Psychic type in the head with full force, knocking him to the ground. Apparently it was a Dark type move, like I figured, which was super effective against Psychic types.

"That's time!" the referee shouted. Both Vulpix and Chimecho were panting but happy they gave their best effort.

"Great job, Vulpix," I praised. She gave me a big smile as I returned her. Sorin, on the other hand, returned Chimecho and stormed off the field.

I returned the Pokéball to the volunteer at the courtyard entrance and was told to enter the west hall for my evaluation results. I walked into the building and saw three hallways with five doors lined on each side. I was guided to the right center door of the center hallway and entered the room. It was a standard classroom, with fifteen desks, a chalkboard, and a desk for the teacher. There were four men waiting inside: one I recognized as one of the workers that watched us during the Knowledge test, a tall man with rugged complexion wearing a white shirt and black slacks, a man with dark long hair wearing purple robes and a gold charm around neck, and the referee from my Skill test. I nervously stood in front of the judges as they organized their notes.

"Summer Scorcher," the man from the Knowledge test announced. "We will each reveal your score for each test, as well as your strengths and weaknesses. Then we'll announce your overall score." He pulled out my answer sheet. "First, the Knowledge test. You did pretty well; you answered a lot of the easy questions and a good amount of the medium and hard questions. You even got the question about the silhouette correct, which means you have a creative mind."

 _Yeah, creative mind..._

"Based on your answers you got incorrect, I can tell you don't know much about the Johto Region. But since you'll be participating in the Silver League, I'm sure you'll learn about those things. Therefore, your score based on our conversion is three out of five."

 _Not bad. Not bad at all._

The rugged man stepped forward. "I was the lead judge for your Strategy test, Summer. You started out strong, using both your Raichu's tail and the concrete in the room to your advantage. I can tell you've been practicing with Contest moves. However, you tried to break the concrete with Electric type attacks, which can get dangerous due to the suffocating dust from the debris. You just need to think a little more carefully about what you can do to anything on the battlefield. Therefore, your score is three and a half out of five."

 _Okay, that sounds about right. I should ask Yuki about better strategies using the battlefield._

The man with the purple robes took this turn. "As you can guess, I was the lead judge for your Care test. I hope your arm is feeling better." I glared at him and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Summer. Your Pokémon were not injured in any way. There were tests to see your reactions to your Pokémon in danger. And you passed superbly. When we turned on the air conditioning in the waiting room, you and your Blaziken seem to have a very close bond and did everything he could to help you. For these reasons, your score is five out of five."

 _Wow, I can't believe I got such a high score. But why is he looking at me like I have something on my face?_

"Finally, it's my turn." The referee assessed his notes. "You seem to have a fear of both Chimecho and Vulpix, but it didn't deter you from battling. That is quite admirable. You have a good sense of strategy, most likely from practicing Contest moves, and you didn't complain when Vulpix fell asleep. In such a short amount of time, you were able to bond with your random Pokémon, a very good trait to have for any Trainer. Based on your actions, your score is four and a half out of five."

"So your overall score is four out of five," the Strategy test judge stated. "That's a good score for an above average Trainer. Just work on the things we mentioned, and you'll do fine in the Silver League. Your Pokémon and completion certificate will be waiting for you outside."

"Thank you," I happily acknowledged with a firm bow and left the room with a big grin, eager to begin the trip to my first Gym in the Johto Region.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the rest of the Trainer Evaluation?

Did Summer deserve the scores she received?

How will Summer do in the Silver League?


	4. Johto 3

**Summer and Yuki participated in the Trainer Evaluation at New Bark Town. Our heroine was tested on her knowledge, strategy, compassion, and skill as a Trainer. Despite some mishaps, she overcame two of her biggest fears and performed well. On the way to Violet City, the two run into a woman who is trying to find a pair of boys who ventured into the darkest cave in the Johto Region. Who is the woman, and will they be able to find the boys?**

 **Chapter 3- Shining in the Dark**

"That was a fun event," Yuki noted as we walked through Cherrygrove City, Lightning and Ichigo following close behind. "I can't believe I got a four out of five overall. I thought for sure I didn't do well in the Skill test."

I weakly smiled. "I told you you'd do well. And I got to meet a Trainer I saw on TV."

My friend saw my expression. "Is something wrong, Summer?"

"Well...I just never expected my cousin to be there and participating in the Silver League. Plus, I heard he made such a racket when he learned I did better than him. I thought he did well; he did get a 3.5 overall."

"Does he really hate you that much because of your competitions?"

I sighed. "I don't know... It's complicated… We don't see each other often, even though we're the same age. But I still don't know why he bothers to compete with me."

She stroked her chin. "Hopefully you two can patch things up. I don't like it when family members fight amongst themselves."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm willing to if he can. But I doubt that'll happen anytime soon."

"Help!" someone screamed.

We sprinted to the origin of the shout, a cave along a short mountain range. Outside was a girl in her late teens. She had long, light brown hair accented with a Turkish rose barrette, a turquoise short sleeve dress, and Tuscan brown heels. A silver flame was pinned at the upper left of her dress. Next to her was a Kadabra, shaking his head at his Trainer.

She heard us coming and pleadingly looked at us with her green eyes. "Please, you have to help me!"

"Calm down first, then tell us what's going on," Yuki said with a calm voice.

The teenager took a deep breath. "Let me introduce myself first. I'm Tuscany, one of the Week Siblings. We're a group of Trainers who like to give helping items to fellow Trainers. Anyway, I saw two young boys run into Dark Cave, but they haven't come out in hours. I tried to go inside, but Marty and I can't see more than a foot in front of us. Even his Twisted Spoon is useless inside such a dark cave."

"Twisted Spoon?" I asked.

Marty levitated a small silver spoon that was twisted at the joint between the prongs and the handle in front of us. As our Electric types marveled at the mysterious object, Tuscany explained, "It's an item that increases the power of Psychic type moves. Normally, Marty can sense people with the help of the spoon, but he needs a certain amount of light in order for it to work."

I suggested, "Why don't we split up to cover more ground? We can mark where we've gone with string or rope."

Tuscany grinned. "An excellent plan! But I only have one large ball of yarn."

"That's okay. I have my climbing rope."

Yuki nodded. "Okay, I'll go with Tuscany, if that's okay, Summer."

"No problem, Yuki. I should have a better light source with my rock climbing helmet. Go ahead first while I set up."

"Okay, see you later."

They entered the cave while I got my gear out of my bag. Lightning watched them disappear into the hole and became frightened. "That cave is really dark. Are you sure we'll be okay inside?"

I secured the helmet on my head and wrapped the rope around my body. "I think so. Blaze and Errol can also help out."

She perked up as I sent out the Fire and Flying types. Blaze and Lightning stood together as the Noctowl flew close to me. I entered with the flashlight on, and my Pokémon followed. I was immediately greeted by damp air and pitch black darkness. The light, combined with Blaze's flaming wrists and Lightning's tail emitting a round orb of light, barely illuminated the dark brown walls.

"Wow, Tuscany wasn't kidding. It really is dark in here."

I saw the magenta glow of Errol's eyes. "Allow me, Ms. Summer. I do not require any source of light to view my surroundings."

Lightning sniffed the ground. "I can smell something sweet...chocolate maybe? I think they ate some candy when they came inside."

"Then let's work together to find them," I concluded. "Blaze, you can help Lightning with hard to reach places."

"Okay, Summer."

My eyes finally became adjusted to the darkness. "All right, let's go."

We slowly made our way through the deep, winding passages which became darker and moister.

 _Why would two boys enter such a dark cave without proper equipment? Something doesn't seem right…_ Suddenly, I felt something was watching us. "Errol, is there someone in front of us?"

He glanced forward. "I see a Pokémon. It is quite an unusual shape...very rotund."

"Hey, who are you calling rotund?!" a shrill warbly voice echoed in the tunnel. "I am curvy!"

When we got closer, a light blue Pokémon with a dark purple ridge on her back blocked our path. She looked very slippery, with small eyes and a silly smile.

[Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wooper. A Quagsire hunts by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its prey to blunder in. Because it doesn't move, it does not get very hungry.]

"I'm sorry if we offended you, Quagsire," I bowed. "Errol, please apologize."

After the Flying type uttered his apology, albeit halfheartedly, the Water type tilted her head. "A human who can understand Pokémon? How unusual. What is your name and why are you exploring this cave?"

"I'm Summer, and these are my Pokémon, Blaze, Errol, and Lightning. We're looking for two boys that entered this cave a few hours ago."

Quagsire flicked her tail. "I see. That would explain the whimpering downstairs."

"Can you lead us to them?"

"Certainly. Follow me."

The Water type led us farther into the cave until we saw a deep lake in the middle of a large opening. I could see an island faintly in the center, the soft cries of a child echoing from that location.

"That must be one of the boys… Hey, can you hear me?" I shouted.

"Wh-Who's there…?" he asked, fear trembling in his tone.

"My name's Summer, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"My name's Ricky… I'm scared, Summer...a scary looking Pokémon picked me up and dropped me onto this rock. And I can't swim..."

 _I haven't seen a Pokémon like that in this cave...But that doesn't matter now._ "Hold on, I'm coming!"

I was about to get Swirls' Pokéball when a mysterious gold light stopped me from doing so. Before I could do anything else, my Pokémon were surrounded by the same color of light and immediately returned to their Pokéballs. The light faded, but when I tried to open one, they refused to enlarge. _This just like what happened in Lavender Town… Is a strong Pokémon involved?_

I looked at Quagsire, whom I thought would show more shock at what just occurred. "Quagsire, can you lead me to that island?"

"Are you sure, Summer? The water here is freezing cold due to the depth underground."

I put my backpack on the ground and untied the rope around my waist. As I removed my belt with my tightly sealed Pokéballs, I determinedly replied, "I wish I had another choice, but with my Pokéballs not working, I have to rescue him myself."

The Water type saw my resolve and entered the lake. "Then allow me to guide you to the warmer currents. It'll still be cold, but it won't be freezing."

I nervously chuckled as I stretched. I took off my shoes and socks and slowly entered the cavern water. _Wow, it's so cold! I hope I can make it back…_

After a quick dunk to acclimate with the water's temperature, I followed Quagsire and we slowly made our way to the island. I shivered as the lake became deeper, but I had to continue to save Ricky. After what felt like an hour, Quagsire leaped onto the rock and helped me up.

I felt really cold, but I looked at Ricky's gold eyes with a reassuring smile. "Y-You're g-going to be f-fine, Ricky. Qu-Quagsire...can you h-help me bring Ricky to sh-shore?"

She nodded and offered the boy her back. "Summer…" Ricky whispered. "I don't want to go into the water…"

I placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder, feeling his warmth. "I know it's scary, Ricky. But that's the only option we have. You'll be safe, I promise."

With the declaration in mind, Ricky bravely nodded. I helped the fearful child onto the Water type's back and made sure he was secure. After Quagsire entered the lake with her passenger, I followed behind them.

Suddenly, a gold light glinted on the crystal blue surface behind us. The lake water swirled around, creating a powerful whirlpool that tried to suck us in. I tried to swim harder, but my strength was fading due to the icy water. Quagsire struggled as well, but she was able to escape to the edge of the whirlpool.

Fear spread over Ricky's face. "Summer!" He screamed.

The Mud Fish Pokémon was about to come help, but I shouted as loud as I could, "Quagsire! Get Ricky to shore first!"

"But what about you, Summer?"

"I'll be fine, just make sure Ricky is safe!"

The two reluctantly headed back to the cave floor. I felt weaker as I drifted further into the swirling water. As the two made it to where my backpack was, I quickly became engulfed in the whirlpool.

But before I sank into the water, the gold light surrounded me. My clothes and body warmed up, and I felt much better. I was lifted into the air, and to my shock, a yellow Pokémon with black stripes and a ferocious-looking mask welcomed me back to the surface. What struck me was his purple plumed mane and light blue jagged tail.

The Pokémon smiled, and I heard the beast's crackling voice in my head, _Well done, Summer Scorcher. You have shown great sacrifice to allow another to live at the cost of yours. I look forward to seeing you again._

His eyes glowed gold, and he lifted me across the lake where Quagsire and Ricky were watching in awe. After I gently landed on the ground, the Pokémon roared, causing the cave to immediately become brighter. I blinked, then he was gone.

My Pokéballs shook, then everyone frantically emerged.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think the Pokémon who saved me was involved…"

"Th-That's the Pokémon that carried me to that island!" Ricky exclaimed. "I can't believe it was a Raikou!"

"Raikou?" I looked up the Pokémon in my Pokédex.

[Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. Its roars send shock waves shuddering through the air and ground as if lightning bolts were crashing down.]

I thought I heard Quagsire mutter, "That Sandā... He always has to make things so dramatic."

 _Does Quagsire know that Raikou? And why did she call him 'Sandā'?_ But that thought could wait for another time.

I gathered my things, and we guided Ricky to the exit. When we reached the outside, we saw Yuki, Tuscany, Marty, and two boys around Ricky's age.

I was confused. "Wait...why are there two boys here?"

The girls were equally confused. "Summer," Tuscany said. "We found Ricky and Bobby in our tunnel. Who did you see?"

I turned around, and only Quagsire and Lightning were behind me. _Who-Who was that?!_

The other boy, Bobby, interrupted my thoughts. "You're Summer Scorcher?! Oh my gosh, I get to meet you in person! You're a great Trainer, Summer!"

I chuckled. "Thanks, Bobby. What were you and Ricky doing inside Dark Cave anyway?"

"Well…" Ricky said nervously. "We were looking for things to bring to show-and-tell at school tomorrow. I heard there were Pokémon that live in complete darkness and I wanted to find one. Bobby came with me for support, but we got lost after a few minutes..."

Tuscany softly sighed. "The important thing is that you two are safe. I was worried after you two didn't show up."

Ricky looked at Quagsire, who was about to return to the cave. "Quagsire, wait!" She paused and turned around. "Can you be in my show-and-tell? It's only for one day, and I'll bring you to my house for dinner. What do you say?"

Quagsire stared at the anxious boy, then replied, "Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do."

Yuki and I laughed. "She says it's fine," I translated.

"Oh, thank you, Quagsire!" Ricky gave the Water type a big hug, and she awkwardly returned the gesture.

Tuscany saw the sun was setting. "You boys should get back home. It gets darker quicker this time of year."

"Okay, bye everyone!" We waved goodbye to the three and they trotted down the west path.

The older woman smiled at us. "Thanks for helping me, Summer and Yuki."

Yuki beamed. "We're glad to help. Where are you going next?"

"Most likely to Cherrygrove City. This area is my designated spot. But if you see my brothers and sisters, tell them I said hi."

"We will," I acknowledged. "Bye, Tuscany!"

We headed down the same path as the boys, where the next city and the first Gym await.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Tuscany?

Did you enjoy Summer's test?


	5. Johto 4

**After the Trainer Evaluation, Summer and Yuki helped a girl named Tuscany find two boys missing in Dark Cave. Summer found one of the boys, only to be dragged into a dangerous situation. A strange Pokémon saved her, and Summer made it out safely. Now, the girls have arrived in Violet City and decide to visit Sprout Tower before Summer's first Gym battle. While there, Summer encounters a person who knows about her family. Who is the person, and how will she respond?**

 **Chapter 4- A Sprout of Trouble**

"There you are," the volunteer said as she handed back Yuki's and my Trainer IDs. We were in the Violet City Pokémon Center, going through the registration process. "Yuki, you are registered to perform in the Johto Contests. Here is your Ribbon case." As Yuki stored her ID and rectangular crystal case into her bag, the volunteer showed me a gold and silver badge case. "And Summer, you are now registered to participate in the Silver League. Here is your badge case. Good luck, girls!"

"Thank you," we politely replied. After I put my ID and case away, we walked outside, away from the crowds.

"So Summer, do you want to battle the Violet City Gym now?"

I looked at my Pokégear. "I want to do some research on the Gym Leader first. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Let's go to Sprout Tower. I read it's the second oldest building in the Johto Region."

"I didn't know you're so interested in history, Yuki."

She squealed. "I can't help it! I love learning about old places and legends."

"Is there a legend about Sprout Tower?"

She eagerly nodded. "It's said the building is supported by one moving pillar that rotates in the center. They said it's to mimic a Bellsprout's movements. Bellsprout represent the 'go with the flow' philosophy of the monks who live there."

"That sounds really cool! Let's go."

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion inside the Pokémon Center. To my shock, Weldon and a man came out. The man wore a sharp gray suit, black loafers, and a red tie. His blonde hair was slicked back, revealing a pale complexion and blue eyes.

My rival looked very annoyed. "Caleb...why did you have to say those things!"

"I told you before, Weldon," he said, his voice lofty and brash. "You need to take advantage of your status as a regional tournament winner. You can't get what you want by Slacking Off. Besides, you need to do extra training because you lost to Red."

Weldon groaned, then he noticed someone was listening to their conversation. When he turned around and saw me, he blushed and stuttered, "S-Summer…"

I awkwardly waved hello. "Hi...Weldon…"

The man's nose tilted upwards. "So you're Summer Scorcher? I thought you'd look...more...um...impressive…"

I gave him an annoyed look. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He flashed out his white business card with flashy gold letters. "Caleb Caedmon, premier Trainer agent. Top of my class at Saffron University, and worked with other premier Trainer agents."

I was about to accept the card, but he hastily put it away. "I'm sorry, Summer… But I only hand out my card to those I feel are worthy to be Trainers."

 _Then why did you take it out in the first place?_

Caleb looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. It's time for to head to Earl's Academy for your speech. Come on, Dual Chop!"

Weldon tried to stay but ended up being pushed away by his agent.

"Well that was...interesting," Yuki stated. "Should we get going?"

I sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

After a quick walk down Violet City's Pagoda Street, we saw a tall wooden building lightly swaying back and forth. Monks dressed in yellow and green robes entered and exited the tower, engaging conversations with the visitors.

One noticed us approaching and greeted, "Welcome to Sprout Tower, ladies. Please feel free to explore our first three floors. If you are interested in participating in a prayer, come to the third floor at noon. I hope you enjoy your visit."

We deeply bowed and entered the structure. There were displays and artifacts lined along the walls and a viewing platform of the moving pillar. As Yuki excitedly walked around the exhibits, I noticed something behind a glass case at the northwest corner of the room. I walked to the display and saw red and yellow kimono with green trim. Images of Bellsprout and Eevee playing were hand-sewn at the edge of the sleeves.

"Wow…" Lightning gasped. "That's such a pretty dress."

I giggled. "It's not really a dress, Lightning. It's a kimono, a more traditional type of dress. Here, I'll read the sign for you. 'This kimono represents the unity between the monks of Sprout Tower and the Kimono Girls of Ecruteak City. The Kimono Girls were founded 400 years and give performances about the legends and stories of the Johto Region.'"

I bit my lip.

"What's wrong, Summer?"

"My grandma...she used to be a Kimono Girl before she retired twenty years ago. I wished I could've seen her perform onstage. I heard from Daddy she was one of the best they had."

"Excuse me," a meek voice interrupted. I turned to my left and saw a young woman with brown eyes and fair skin in red robes with black trim. She wore a black wig that was tied in a bun contained a Pokéball headband and carried a red and black satchel. "My name is Zuki. I am a Kimono Girl, and I could not help but overhear your words, miss. But are you by chance, the granddaughter of Lady Lan?"

"Y-Yes, I am… How did you know?"

She softly smiled. "I surmised as much. You look like her, down to your eyes and hair. What brings you to the Johto Region? Are you planning to become a Kimono Girl like Lady Lan?"

Before I could answer, the building violently shook. Everyone fell to the floor, but luckily, there was no debris from above. Several monks ran downstairs, leading groups of scared visitors. "I am sorry, everyone," one said. "There has been an emergency. I must ask everyone to leave for their safety."

As the men filed people outside, Yuki ran towards us; Ichigo was timidly hiding in her bag. "Summer, I'm glad you're okay. We should leave."

Zuki briskly walked towards the monks and said, "I must make sure that Elder Li is all right."

But the monk honestly replied, "I am sorry, Zuki-sama, but you must leave for your own safety."

The lady smiled and looked at us. "What if I bring these young Trainers with me? I know they are quite capable."

The monk stared at us for a long time, the sighed. "Fine. But you three must be together at all times. Good luck."

We bowed and ran upstairs. After what felt like an hour, we arrived at the fifth floor. Smoke was billowing out from the entrance farther down the hall. We cautiously approached the entryway, and saw a terrifying scene as the air started to clear.

There was a hole in the west wall, wooden debris strewn over the ground. A teenager wearing a black cloak stared over a man on the floor. The man wore a purple robe with yellow draped over his right shoulder. Despite being in a difficult situation, the monk did not show any fear.

"Where is that scroll?" The teen demanded. His voice was slightly muffled, most likely from wearing over his face.

"I do not know why you require that scroll," Elder Li determinedly replied. "But I will not let you destroy this building to find it!"

"I already defeated your Pokémon, old man. You have no one helping you now."

Zuki whispered to us, "Do any of you have a Pokémon who can see through darkness?" While Yuki shook her head, I nodded and showed her Errol's Pokéball. "Excellent. Tamao and I will cause a distraction. Summer, use your Pokémon to guide Elder Li outside."

After I confirmed her plan with a nod, we silently let out our Pokémon. To my amazement, an Umbreon appeared and looked expectantly at her Trainer. With a slight nod, the Moonlight Pokémon walked inside and softly howled. A dark energy covered the room, obscuring everything inside.

As Errol silently flew into the room, the attacker mused, "A Dark Pulse attack. Seems like someone's come to save you after all." There was the sound of a Pokéball opening, then… "Ariados, Flash."

Suddenly, the room became blindingly bright. The sounds of a whoosh, then a thud meant our escape plan failed. When we were able to see again, a spider with black and orange stripes pinned Errol to the wooden floor. The Owl Pokémon attempted to peck at his attacker, but Ariados easily batted his beak away with her front legs.

Her Trainer looked at us, a black mask hiding his face. "Summer Scorcher. I had a feeling you'd be here. I've heard about you from my employer."

I wanted to question the stranger, but Errol's safety was more important. "Errol, Confusion!"

His eyes glowed blue, and the energy spread to Ariados. She struggled as she was lifted into the air but was able to break free from the psychic energy.

"So your Noctowl is more of a special attacker. I was more prepared for the Gym Leader's. Looks like I have to do this." He took a large smoke ball and hurled it at the floor. A thick black smoke covered the room, making us all cough.

"T-Tamao…" Zuki coughed. "S-save Elder Li…"

The Umbreon bravely nodded and dashed into the room. As the smoke began to clear, Errol and Tamao gently carried the monk into the hallway. Unfortunately, the teenager and his Pokémon were gone.

"Th-Thank you, ladies," Elder Li whispered as he was recovering from the smoke and hostage situation. "I hope he did not obtain the scroll."

As Zuki, Yuki, and Ichigo briskly entered his room to check, the monk's eyes lit up when he saw my face. "My, my...you look so much like your grandmother. I am honored to finally met you in person, Summer-sama."

I knelt down. "Elder Li...do you know my grandma?"

He chuckled. "Of course. We have visited each other's establishments due to our leadership statuses. Are you going to follow in her footsteps?"

"Elder Li…" Zuki sadly interrupted. "I am afraid the Rainbow Scroll is missing…"

Color drained from his face. "Oh no...I will file a police report."

"Say no more, Elder Li," a confident voice replied. A young man on a Pidgeot flew into the tower through the smashed hole. He had blue eyes, medium blue hair with long bangs over his right eye, and slightly tanned skin. When he got off his Pokémon, I was able to see a blue one-piece shirt and a dark blue short-sleeved jacket.

Elder Li, Lightning and I entered the room. "Ah, Falkner. Thank you for saving me the trouble of traveling to the police station."

He chuckled. "Well I do need to check on the damages." He sadly looked around the damaged room. "What a mess… Did you mention something was missing?"

"Yes. The Rainbow Scroll."

Falkner was stunned. "The scroll that contains the story of the Lady of Myths?!" He then stroked his chin. "Anyways, I should take Miss Zuki and Elder Li's statements. You ladies don't have to stay since you'll have the same testimonies."

"Thanks, Falkner," I said as we bowed. "I do need to prepare for my Gym battle tomorrow."

"Are you now?" he asked with a sly grin. "Well then, I look forward to battling you, Summer Scorcher."

I awkwardly smiled. _How many people do I meet are Gym Leaders?_ "Me too, Falkner."

I returned Errol, and we headed back to the Pokémon Center for training and stress relief.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Do you have an idea of who the masked teen is?

Why do Zuki and Elder Li think Summer should follow in her grandmother's footsteps?

How will Summer do against Falkner?


	6. Johto 5

**After spending a night in Violet City, Summer and Yuki visited Sprout Tower to view their exhibits. Unfortunately, a masked teenager damaged the tower and stole a valuable item from the elder. After being reassured that the teenager would be caught, Summer prepared for her first Gym battle in the Johto Region. How will she do against Falkner, the officer she met at Sprout Tower?**

 **Chapter 5- To the Skies!**

Lightning and I sat in the Violet City Pokémon Center's computer lab, researching the Violet City Gym.

"Hm...so Falkner's a Flying type specialist who has a three-on-three singles battle format. He also tends to use Pokémon from the Pidgey family. 'The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon', he inherited the Gym from his dad and is a part-time police officer. He idolizes Flying types so much, he dislikes, almost to the point of criticizing, Trainers who use Electric types, one of the types strongest against Flying types.'"

"That jerk!" Lightning shouted, her paws clenched with rage. "I want to teach him a thing or two about Electric types!"

I laughed. "Great! I was planning to use you in the battle. And Rocky too. I want to see how he does as a Steelix."

"But what about your third choice, Summer?"

I leaned back in the wooden chair. "Blaze and Flower may not do well because of the type disadvantage... And Swirls may be too slow to keep up with his fast Pokémon…"

"So that leaves Errol?"

"Yeah. That makes sense. I think the team is set. Let's get some rest for tomorrow."

 **The next day…**

Yuki, Ichigo, and I walked west of the Pokémon Center to a rectangular building with the PLA logo on the sign, Violet City Gym. A long column was placed to the east, spiraling towards the sky. We entered the building and, to our right, saw a female receptionist polishing some golden trophies placed next to an elevator.

She saw us and asked, "Are you Summer Scorcher?"

"Yes, I'm here for my Gym battle at 9."

"Falkner has been expecting you. I'll take you and her friends up to the battlefield."

We followed the lady into the elevator and she pressed a button labeled "BF." Suddenly, we ascended what felt like eight stories. Then, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. What awaited us was a standard size dirt battlefield with an open roof. A large television screen was mounted at the west side of the battlefield, showing my and Falkner's head shots and three smaller circles next to them, representing the three-on-three battle. As Yuki and Ichigo headed towards the viewing platform, I nervously walked to the challenger's box. At the north end of the field stood Falkner, the Gym Leader.

"I'm glad you showed on time, Summer," he acknowledged. He then noticed my fearful expression. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Umm...kinda? It's something I'm not comfortable with, being so high up and all."

He gave me a reassuring smile. "This arena is very sturdy, even against tornado conditions. But that's what makes it so accommodating for Flying types. They should be free to roam the skies during battle. But I digress."

The referee, a man wearing a black and white striped shirt walked to his designated box and shouted, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer?"

I inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Very well. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Falkner shouted, "Since you're participating in your second league with your current team, the Pokémon will be tougher than when you started. I hope you're ready for a challenge since this will be the case at the rest of the Gyms in this region." I nodded, and he eagerly took out his first Pokéball. "Noboru, claim the skies!" A Dodrio squawked approvingly as he leaped out of his Pokéball.

 _Wait...Dodrio can't really fly, right? But he looks fast. I should use my fastest Pokémon in this set._

"Go, Lightning!" She happily landed on the field, excited to do an official Gym battle again.

As the screen updated with Noboru and Lightning's pictures, Falkner's face darkened. "An Electric type...of course you would use her."

The Raichu growled at the disdain in his voice. I laughed and responded, "She really wanted to battle you because of your dislike of Electric types."

This raised his spirits slightly. "Really? Then maybe this won't be so bad after all."

The referee glanced at us and shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Lightning, use Quick Attack!" She excitedly dashed forward in a white streak of light.

Falkner snickered. "She's fast all right, but Noboru is faster. Agility!"

The Dodrio sprinted away from the charging Raichu, forcing her to change direction. But he was too quick as she chased him around the field. After a minute, Lightning began to tire.

"Noboru, Fury Attack!" The Dodrio charged at the Electric type, his heads ready to jab.

"Dodge, Lightning!" She narrowly dodged the first two jabs, but her tiredness caused her to be hit three times. She winced in pain, but she determinedly flicked her tail. I enjoyed seeing her perseverance.

Falkner formed a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers. "Tri Attack!"

Noboru's heads mimicked his Trainer's pose. Orbs of yellow, red, and blue energy formed in each of the mouths, creating a white triangle.

Knowing she didn't have enough strength to dodge, I shouted, "Block with Iron Tail!"

Lightning jumped into the air and charged her tail as Noboru shot the Tri Attack at her. She forward somersaulted and swung her tail forward, not only blocking the attack, but also send it back to its user. Noboru was stunned and took a decent amount of damage.

After the Dodrio recovered, Falkner noted, "A good counter, Summer, taking advantage of gravity with Iron Tail. But you have to do better to best a Flying type."

I grinned. "Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

She charged electricity through her cheeks and shot the lightning bolt at the Flying type.

"You think I can't defend myself against Electric type attacks? Noboru, jump and use Drill Peck!"

The Pokémon easily leapt over the Thunderbolt and dove towards the Raichu, the heads spinning and combining to form a large drill-like motion.

Lightning formed a right fist, and I knew what she wanted to do. "Dodge and use Thunder Punch!"

As Noboru grew closer, she evaded the spinning heads to her right and smashed the yellow fist into the Dodrio's side. Noboru slammed into the west wall and crumpled to the ground, unable to move.

"Noboru is unable to battle! Lightning wins!"

"Great job, Lightning," I praised. She nodded happily, but was panting. "Why don't you take a rest?"

Although she was reluctant, she complied and returned to her Pokéball.

After Falkner returned Noboru, he chuckled. "I can see why you did so well in the Indigo League. But the match's not over yet! Sensui, claim the skies!"

A Noctowl flew out of his next Pokéball. He looked more physically built compared to Errol. _So Sensui must be more of a physical attacker, like that stranger said. In that case…_

"Let's go, Errol!" My Noctowl soared sharply and stopped across from his opponent.

"Ms. Summer, let us display our superior intellect!"

"You got it, Errol!"

The referee waved his arms. "Battle begin!"

"Use Psychic!" Errol shot the magenta orb of energy at Sensui, who was unfazed.

"Sensui, break through that Psychic with Zen Headbutt!"

His Noctowl's head became surrounded with magenta energy and the charged at the psychic energy. To our shock, Sensui easily sliced through the attack and slammed into Errol's chest. Errol was pushed back almost three feet but was able to recover and return to the battlefield.

 _That was a really strong physical attack. No wonder why Sensui is so fit!_

Falkner smirked at my stunned expression. "I can see you're surprised. Noctowl can balance physical and special attacks if trained properly. Sensui, Air Slash!"

The Flying type lifted up his right wing, forming a orb of swirling air.

"Errol, stop it with Confusion!"

The Air Slash immediately was surrounded by blue energy as the British-speaking Noctowl's eyes glowed blue. However, he struggled to push it away.

"You can do it, Errol!" I encouraged.

"Yeah, Errol!" Yuki shouted from the stands. "Don't give up!"

The glowing light around the orb slowly grew thicker, and Errol smirked. With a quick tilt of his head, the controlled attack slammed into Sensui. The stronger Pokémon somersaulted but easily readjusted and angrily glared at the opposing Noctowl.

"What powerful mental energy," Falkner remarked. "Errol sure is a strong Noctowl. But his stamina needs some work."

Errol scoffed, "I will demonstrate my full strength, Mr. Falkner!"

Riding on Errol's determination, I shouted, "Peck!"

With his beak glowing white, he lunged at the physically stronger Pokémon. But Falkner and Sensui grinned.

"Sensui, Double Team!"

His Noctowl quickly created ten identical copies of himself, confusing Errol. He immediately stopped and tries to find anything different between the illusions.

This gave Falkner a chance to strike. "Zen Headbutt!"

All of the copies dove towards my stunned Pokémon with their heads glowing magenta.

My eyes lit up, catching the Gym Leader's attention. "Errol, dodge and use Peck when you find the real Sensui!"

Recognizing the strategy, he nodded and used his eyes and ears to detect his foe. After evading three copies by somersaulting, his beak jabbed into a Noctowl attacking from behind. This Noctowl winced in pain, revealing him to be the real Sensui.

"Don't give in, Sensui, Air Slash!"

Sensui pushed away Errol's beak with his left wing and slammed the swirling orb of air over the latter's head. Errol fell towards the ground, clearly hurt by the close range attack.

"Errol!" I worriedly called. "You need to straighten out before you crash! You can do it!"

He softly smiled and at the last moment, recovered, flapping a cloud of dust from the battlefield. After he ascended, both Noctowl were having trouble staying in the sky. We knew they only had strength for one final move.

"Sensui, Zen Headbutt!"

"Errol, Psychic!"

Falkner's Noctowl rammed into the magenta energy, this time struggling to break it. Sensui, sensing he couldn't overcome it, made sure he could do the next best thing. He pushed the Psychic attack into Errol, and they fell to the ground. When the dust cleared, both Noctowl were unable to move.

"Both Sensui and Errol are unable to battle! This battle is a draw! Falkner, choose your last Pokémon, and Summer, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Great job, Errol," I praised as I returned him.

"You're really surprising me, Summer," Falkner said while returning Sensui. "You trained Errol well."

"Thanks, Falkner. Sensui was really good too."

The Gym Leader grinned as he took out his final Pokéball. "I appreciate the compliment. Now, my ace will show you the true power of Flying types! Hiyaku, claim the skies!"

A majestic Pidgeot soared into the sky, stopping in front of his Trainer.

 _The website was right about him using a Pokémon from the Pidgey family. That Pidgeot looks really strong. I need to make sure Rocky has enough strength to battle him._

"Let's go, Lightning!" The Raichu happily appeared on the field, and she looked like she mostly recovered from her earlier battle.

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

She quickly charged the attack and launched it at Hiyaku. But Falkner didn't utter a command, and the super effective attack made direct contact.

This made me suspicious, but I shouted, "Iron Tail!"

As Lightning charged with her silver tail, Falkner smirked. "Hiyaku, Mirror Move!"

A transparent rectangle appeared with a flap of his wings. But when the Raichu got closer, the rectangle transformed into a silver tail and slammed onto Lightning's head. My Pokémon winced from the sudden attack and retreated to our side of the field.

 _I've never seen a move like that before! I should play it safe._

"Lightning, use Thunderbolt!"

This time, Falkner commanded, "Roost!"

Hiyaku landed on the field and tucked in his wings. When the lightning bolt touched his body, he didn't seem to take as much damage as earlier. In fact, he looked healthier.

 _This isn't good..._

"Now, Hiyaku, Twister!"

The Flying type ascended and spun in a horizontal circle, creating a light blue tornado. It was so powerful, it swirled dust into the sky. Lightning tried to brace herself, but she eventually got pulled into it and was battered by the winds.

"Finish Lightning with Aerial Ace!"

Hiyaku ended his spinning and plunged into the tornado. He easily slashed Lightning's side and as he exited, the Twister dissipated and Lightning fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Hiyaku wins! Summer, send out your final Pokémon!"

I took out his Pokéball and shouted, "Rocky, let's go!"

The Steelix towered over us and roared, piping our opponents' interest. "This is my first time seeing a Steelix during my time as a Gym Leader," Falkner mused. "I usually see Geodude and its evolutions or Onix. I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

I chuckled. "Us too! This is our first Gym battle together since Rocky evolved."

"Well then. Show us what you got!"

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Dragonbreath!"

"Hiyaku, counter with Mirror Move!"

The green flames collided, but dissipated when neither attack could gain an advantage.

Falkner, recognizing the Steelix's strength, shouted, "Hiyaku, use Twister!"

The Pidgeot spun around Rocky, slowly creating the tornado.

"Rocky, stop Hiyaku with Iron Tail!"

The Iron Snake Pokémon lifted his tail with some difficulty, but he was able to slam it onto the field. Hiyaku avoided the move and a cloud of dust billowed into the sky. This pushed the Flying type to the far left, but he straightened out and returned next to his Trainer.

Falkner chuckled. "This battle's just getting started! Hiyaku, Aerial Ace!"

He dove towards the ground and once he was surrounded in a white light charged at Rocky.

 _Why is he using a move that's not effective?_ "Rocky, grab Hiyaku's wing with Crunch!"

He opened his mouth wide to intercept the Aerial Ace.

But Falkner saw the defensive maneuver and shouted, "Do a barrel roll!"

Hiyaku spun to his right striking Rocky across his cheek. My Pokémon growled from annoyance rather than pain.

"Dragonbreath!"

Rocky breathed out the green flames, but Hiyaku kept spinning and hitting Rocky's face. As the cycle continued, I noticed Rocky's flames were getting weaker.

 _Rocky's getting tired, even though the Aerial Aces aren't doing much damage. Now I know what Falkner's up to! I have to limit Hiyaku's evasive maneuvers._

"Rocky, use Rock Slide!"

He smirked and roared, causing boulders to form over the field. The Pidgeot narrowly evaded the first five, but one made contact with his right wing, causing him to teeter and hit several more boulders.

Falkner gritted his teeth. "Hiyaku, Mirror Move!"

Once the rain of boulders ended, the Flying type flapped his wings. Another transparent wall formed, this time over the field. A second wave of stones hurdled toward the ground.

 _Rocky can't dodge those boulders, but I'll make sure Hiyaku won't escape unharmed._ "Use Dragonbreath on the rocks!"

"What is she doing?" Falkner wondered aloud. But I replied with a sly grin.

Rocky inhaled and unleashed the Dragon type move on all of the rocks. To my delight, and Falkner's surprise, the falling boulders became meteors with flaming green tails. Rocky braced the impact while Hiyaku, equally surprised, was hit by the artificial meteors and slammed into the ground. As the shower ended, the Pidgeot did not return to the sky.

"Hiyaku is unable to battle! Rocky wins, and the winner is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

"You did great, Rocky!" I cheered. The Steelix happily slithered around the rocks towards me.

The Gym Leader sighed as he returned his ace. The referee walked to a control panel by the elevator and pressed a blue button. A wave of blue light swept over the arena, and the cracked and rocky field became flat and clean.

Falkner walked towards us with a big smile. "I've gotta hand it to you Summer, you gave me a battle that really intrigued me. Even though you used an Electric type." He took a pin out of his shirt's side pocket. It was a light gray hexagon with a thin cut at the center. Inside was the image of a pair of wings. "You deserve the Zephyr Badge."

"Thanks, Falkner." I placed the badge into my new case.

"You did great, Summer!" Yuki shouted with glee spread over her face. "That last move was so incredible; I can't believe you pulled that off!"

I sheepishly grinned. "Well it's all thanks to Rocky."

She then looked at Falkner with an annoyed look. "That spinning maneuver was not a barrel roll! That was an Aileron roll!"

"Tch. You're one of those sticklers, aren't you?"

Before Yuki could retort, I asked, "Falkner, can I ask you for a favor?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Sure, what is it, Summer?"

"Sensui knows a special Flying type attack. I was wondering if you and Sensui could help me and Errol learn Air Slash. He's been wanting to learn a new move for a while."

He beamed. "Of course, I'm always able to help a Flying type user."

"And!" Yuki added, rather timidly. "I would like to learn Roost for my Swellow, Ume. If that's okay."

The Gym Leader chuckled. "Only if you let the name of the maneuver go."

She weakly smiled. "Fine, but just for you, Falkner."

We laughed, and Falkner instructed us and our Flying types for the rest of the day.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Summer's Gym battle?

Which Pokémon did you think battled the best?


	7. Johto 6

**Summer faced Falkner, the Flying type Gym Leader for her first Johto Gym battle. After a hard-fought battle, Summer prevailed with Rocky taking down Falkner's Pidgeot. Before heading to the next town, the two visit an old friend at the nearby Ruins of Alph to help with a favor. Who is this person, and what are they supposed to do there?**

 **Chapter 6- Learning from the Unown**

Yuki and I relaxed on our beds in the Violet City Pokémon Center. Despite going through intense training with Falkner, I didn't feel as tired as my friend.

"I...I..can't...believe...we...survived…" Yuki uttered after every pant. "How...come... You're...not…tired?"

I put my hands on my waist. "I am, but after training with Koga and Bruno, it's not so bad." My Pokégear rang. "Hey, it's Samir."

"Oh! Put him on speaker!"

I answered the call. "Hey, Samir. How's it going?"

{Hi, Summer! It's going great! I heard you're traveling with Yuki.}

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

{You two were mentioned in the Trainer Evaluation article in the _Johto Tribune_. I wish I could've done it.}

We giggled. "Is there a reason why you called, Samir?" Yuki asked.

{Yeah, as a matter of fact. I'm helping an expedition at the Ruins of Alph, southwest of Violet City. I wonder if you two have time to help me find something.}

"Of course!" Yuki exclaimed. "This will make up for what happened in the Orange Islands."

Samir chuckled. {Trust me, this area's a lot more interesting than that. I'll meet you two at the eastern entrance at 9.}

"Great!" I acknowledged as Yuki searched for the location on her Pokégear. "See you then."

{Bye Summer. Bye Yuki.}

After he hung up, Yuki announced her findings. "The Ruins of Alph is a ten-minute walk from Violet City. And it's on the way to Azalea Town, where the next Gym is."

"Then we should get some sleep." We took turns getting ready for bed, then quickly fell asleep.

 **The next day…**

Yuki, our Electric types, and I walked through the short grass on Route 32. It was a calm day with Pidgey flying over us and Rattata running into the low hills.

"Do you know anything about the Ruins of Alph, Yuki?"

"Yes, I do. It's a set of four caves that contains mysterious writing and strange Pokémon called Unown. There are at least twenty six of them and they are only known to live in ancient ruins."

"Do you think that's what Samir's looking for?"

"Maybe, we'll see when we get there."

Suddenly, Lightning and Ichigo ran ahead towards an advancing Pikachu.

"Hi Cappy!" Ichigo greeted.

"Hi everyone," Samir's Pokémon replied with excitement. "Come on, Samir's at the entrance."

We ran after the Pikachu and saw my old friend waiting at a wooden archway. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, and a soft tan fedora.

"Hey, girls!" he greeted as Cappy climbed onto his shoulder. "I hope I didn't distract you from your journey."

"You're not, Samir," I reassured. "We were heading in this direction anyway."

"What can we help you with?" Yuki asked.

Samir slyly smiled. "I can tell you when we get to the research station. Come on, it's just a few feet from here."

Sensing his enthusiasm, we followed our friend to a two-story building with a dark blue domed roof and white walls. He guided us through the doors and into a small living space with a kitchen and restroom. A narrow wooden staircase led to the upper floor, most likely the location of the sleeping quarters.

"Summer, Yuki!" a familiar voice squealed with glee. On a short coffee table in the living room was Helix, the Omanyte.

I learned down to greet the ancient Pokémon. "Hi, Helix. It's been a while."

He wiggled his tentacles animatedly. "It has! It has!"

As the Pokémon got reacquainted, Samir showed us a map tacked to the wall above the couch. On it were numerous stone buildings spread over the area. A stream crossed through the center, with three bridges linking the site. The stream flowed south, out of the Ruins of Alph, and to a bay east of a larger cave system. Four structures in the center of the archaeological dig formed a perfect square and had notes scribbled around them.

The intern cleared his throat. "Let me give you some history about the ruins. This area was cultivated almost 1,000 years ago. The people who lived here were part of the Phenea civilization, who specialized in record keeping and storytelling. The reason why they specialized in those trades was because they formed a special relationship with the Pokémon, Unown. Because the Unown were shaped as letters of the alphabet, it made it easier for the Pheneans to record things with their Eevee companions. But 450 years after they established, they suddenly disappeared. No one knows where they went or why, but the Unown and Eevee remained here as the record keepers of the past. But they only allow people who they deem worthy to learn their secrets. The Unown created a series of puzzles depicting ancient Pokémon and those who could solve them can read what the Pheneans recorded. So far, the team has been able to excavate these four ruins, which is why they have notes."

Yuki was entranced by his story. "Wow...I would really love to learn about their records. This is like a historian's dream come true!"

We laughed, then I realized something. "Is that why Helix is here?"

He nodded. "The expedition team wanted me to bring Helix because of a cave they recently got access to." He pointed to the structure in the southwest direction. "They said they discovered a puzzle involving Omanyte. And since we have one, maybe he can give us some insight."

"I'll do my best!" the Pokémon replied with an upbeat tone.

Suddenly, I felt a strange energy coming from the map. I looked at it more closely.

"What's wrong, Summer?" Yuki asked.

I pointed to the northwestern building of the square. "What puzzle does this ruin have?"

Samir immediately responded. "Oh, that's the one with a Ho-oh puzzle. For some strange reason, it never reveals anything, even though the crew solved that puzzle. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...nothing... Nothing at all."

Samir grabbed his dark brown satchel. "In that case, let's go to the Omanyte ruin. I packed us a lunch in case we get hungry."

I chuckled. "You're always prepared, Samir. Let's head out."

We exited the station and crossed a bridge over the river to reach the two ruins. The strange feeling kept pulling me to the Ho-oh ruin, but I was able to resist and enter the Omanyte ruin. The room was musty and moist, with lanterns illuminating candlelight from the corners they were placed at. The walls were covered with strange writing; it looked like letters but with dotted eyes and additional markings. In the center was a platform made of granite. On it, a large sandstone square with sixteen smaller squares randomly arranged inside. On each stone were different markings but I could make out some waves and a spiral shell.

Yuki took one look at the puzzle. "It does look like an Omanyte. Do you want me to help you solve it?"

Samir beamed. "Sure! I could use it."

As my friends fussed with moving the squares, the strange feeling again beckoned me outside. _Wh-Why is something telling me to enter that ruin…?_

Lightning saw me looking at the exit. "Summer, what's wrong? They're almost done with solving the puzzle."

Before I could respond, a powerful psychic energy lifted me into the air.

"Summer!" Lightning cried in shock.

My friends heard the commotion and were equally stunned. The walls suddenly glowed white and four Pokémon that looked exactly like the writing materialized. They looked the letters, R, E, S, and H.

[Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. This Pokémon is shaped like ancient text characters. Although research is ongoing, it is a mystery as to which came first, the ancient writings or the various Unown.]

"SHE'S HERE…SHE'S HERE..." they chanted in high pitched tones.

As the floated closer to me, Lightning growled. "Leave her alone!"

She was about to charge a Thunderbolt attack when Samir shouted, "Don't, Lightning! The stones here are very fragile. They can break at the slightest attack."

Four more letter-shaped Pokémon materialized. This time, the letters A, Z, M, and L circled Samir. "YOU'RE HERE TOO… YOU'RE HERE TOO…"

Samir was unnerved. "What's going on?"

Without an explanation, the combined energies of the Unown carried us away. Yuki and our Pokémon ran after us, but the Unown teleported us to an unknown location.

* * *

"What do we do now?!" Cappy shrieked. "What do we do now?! Why does Samir keep getting kidnapped?!"

"Calm down, Cappy," Yuki reassured as she clutched onto the hyperventilating Pokémon. "We'll find them."

"Hi there!" Helix joyfully exclaimed to an unknown being.

Confused, everyone turned around and saw the Omanyte talking to someone behind the platform. After a few seconds, Helix led a timid Eevee into the group.

"I found Eevee here. Maybe she can help!"

As Cappy continued to panic, Yuki asked, "Do you know what's going on, Eevee?"

The Normal type curtly nodded. "I think the Unown took them into the hidden chamber."

Ichigo tilted his head. "Hidden chamber?"

"Yes. All the upper ruins are connected by one underground room. That's where the most valuable stories are kept."

"How do you know about this, Eevee?"

"Because she's a descendent of the Eevee that used to live with the Pheneans!" Helix revealed, waving his tentacles.

Eevee chuckled. "Yes, I am. My ancestors helped the humans by translating stories on the walls into other languages. Since Pokémon who have psychic connections with the ruins can read Unown, we transcribe the words onto scrolls to send to the outside world."

"So do you know how to solve the Ho-oh puzzle?" Lightning wondered.

"But no one has been able to get further into the ruin!" Cappy wailed.

"That's okay," Yuki said. "I know what Ho-oh looks like. We'll get through that ruin together."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's solve that puzzle!" Cappy jumped out of Yuki's grasp and sprinted outside. The others followed close behind.

* * *

The Unown gently placed us in a humongous rectangular room. Although there was no light source, there was enough light coming from energy emitted by the ancient Pokémon. The walls were not covered in writing but in murals. They looked like they were colored before, but most of the paint crumbled away.

"I don't believe it," Samir said, amazed at the pictures. "These walls depict the Legendary and Mythical Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh!"

I looked at the wall to my right. "Hey, you're right, Samir. This mural shows the Legendary Birds and Lugia!"

"And I see the Legendary Beasts behind you." Samir observed each side carefully. Then his eyes lit up. "These walls must represent the cardinal directions. Kanto is the east, Johto the west, Hoenn the south, and Sinnoh the north."

"That makes sense."

The Unown lifted my right arm with their powers and dragged me to the Johto wall. Once I touched it, a sudden gust of wind came into the space, temporarily blinding me. When I could see again, the murals looked freshly painted.

"That's weird…" I tried to touch the murals but to my shock, my hand went through the wall. I immediately retracted it and noticed my body was translucent.

Footsteps approached from the Hoenn wall. A secret door opened and two men entered. They both had short black hair and wore white clothes that were similar to Falkner's. An Espeon followed the pair, using his jewel to illuminate the room.

"Hey!" I called to them. "Can you help me?" But they didn't react to my voice. "Am I somehow in the past?"

One of the men walked around the room, touching the stones that illustrated Lugia's left wing, the tail of an orange bird with green and white tipped feathers, the head of a green dragon Pokémon with yellow markings, and the chest of a white Pokémon with a dark face and yellow cross wheels protruding from its body.

"Hey, that orange bird...I think that was the Pokémon I saw after the Indigo League… Is that Ho-oh?"

The room shook, and I tried to brace myself on something, only for me to fall face first onto the floor. "So...I always touch the ground, and I can feel pain...that's nice to know."

I looked up and saw a stone table in the center of the room. The other man, who wore a gold necklace, took a scroll out of his side pocket and placed it on the table. Four Unown in the shape of the letters H, R, E, and S materialized in front of the man.

"My dear friends," he addressed. "My people have to leave here. We cannot say why, but our days as record keepers in the Johto Region must come to an end. Please keep this scroll safe for us and allow only those you deem worthy to enter this hallowed room."

The Pokémon tilted forward, acknowledging the Phenean's request. The assistant touched the stones in the same order, returning the table back into the ground. After the three ancestors left, the Unown looked at me and blinked, blinding me with another gust of wind.

"Summer...Summer! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw everyone, including the Unown, Yuki, our Pokémon, and an Eevee staring at me. I realized I was still on the floor and stood up.

"You had me worried!" Samir said with relief. "When you touched that wall, your eyes went blank. Then you randomly moved around and fell on the floor. I tried to talk to you, but you didn't respond."

I nervously smiled. "There...was a reason for that. But I'll explain later. Right now, I think the Unown want us to find something."

Before anyone can ask why, I ran around the room, touching the stones I saw in my vision. And, as I expected, the stone table emerged from the floor and locked in place.

"READ… READ…" the Unown chanted when they saw the scroll.

I approached the table and gently unfurled the fragile roll of paper. "It's in another language. I can't read it."

Yuki and Samir glanced at the writing. He scratched his head. "I can sort of make out some words, but…"

"I can read it." The Eevee leaped onto the table and read the inscription.

" _To whomever reads this scroll,_

 _The Unown must have deemed you worthy if you were able to find this. I, Qiu, have split my people to roam across the world and protect their stories. We would enjoy continuing to write records here, but a new mission has been laid out for us from the Lady of Myths: to stop those who wish harm to others by discovering our records. The most valuable of records is the Rainbow Scroll, which has been split into four and safeguarded around the region. The first is the one you hold. The second in a cave where its occupants saved a village from eternal drought. The third in a mountain where the new Legendary Pokémon were previously trained. And the fourth, the most crucial scroll, is stored in the recently burned tower in Enju City. I hope you can discover their locations, collect the scrolls, and use their contents to protect the Joto Region._ "

Yuki and I were in shock. "The Rainbow Scroll?!" Yuki shouted. "I thought that was stolen by that masked teenager!"

I exclaimed, "That means the real scroll is still out there and split into four parts!"

"The Lady of Myths…" Samir murmured, not really paying attention to our conversation. "Could the Pheanans be referring to…?"

"TROUBLE! TROUBLE!" the Unown shrieked as they floated up and down.

I quickly took the scroll and pressed the buttons in the correct order. While the table retracted, the Psychic types teleported us outside.

* * *

The masked teen and his Ariados walked downwards through a pathway from the Kabuto ruin. "This corridor must lead to the hidden room! I'm sure of it!" the boy whispered. "I can't believe that scroll from Sprout Tower was a replica, but my employer said it has enough information for now."

They were stopped by a stone wall. He smirked at the simple obstacle. "Ariados, use Psychic."

The Bug type's eyes glowed magenta, and she forced the door open. As they stared at the ancient drawings, he immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Strange. This room should be covered with dust from deterioration, but four stones don't have any dust on them."

He examined the stones and growled, "Someone's recently been here! And they most likely have the scroll. Ariados, there's nothing more for us here. Let's find who has the scroll and take it by force."

Ariados' feelers twitched excitedly at the thought of completing their ambitious mission.

* * *

The Unown brought us to back to the Omanyte ruin and placed us on the ground.

"Thanks, Unown," I said. They nodded and slowly dematerialized back into the wall.

"What should we do with the scroll?" Yuki wondered. "If the person the Unown warned us about wants it, then he'll go after whoever has it."

"I can take it," I offered.

But Samir presented his hand. "No, Summer. I should keep it. You two should go to these locations and collect the other three scrolls."

"But Samir, you'll be in grave danger."

"Don't worry," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm a Legend Guardian, remember? Not only do I have my Pokémon, but also the Legendary Birds and Lugia on my side. Besides, all four need to be present in order for the secrets to be revealed."

"Then allow me to go with you," Eevee said as she stepped forward. "My destiny is to protect the history of my clan and the humans they helped."

Samir softly smiled and knelt down. "It'll be a tough job. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Eevee grinned. "I can if I'm by your side."

"Then welcome to the team! Do you like the nickname Akasha? I read akasha is based on the physical material in the universe."

"That sounds lovely."

The intern took out an empty Pokéball and Akasha touched the button. She willingly entered the ball, and once the ball shook three times, a ring of sparkles briefly appeared around it.

"You two should go find out where the other three locations are and get those scrolls," Samir advised. "I'll head back to Kanto and keep the scroll safe."

We nodded. "I'll try to figure out where those places are based on the clues," Yuki offered. "I think I have some ideas."

As my friends continued their strategy, I couldn't help but wonder about what I experienced in the hidden room. _Why did I see the past like I was actually there? That never happened to me before... Maybe when we look for the scrolls, I can figure out why I have this ability._

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Peck, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift, Roost (learning)**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What caused the Pheanans to leave?

Who is the Lady of Myths?

Why did Summer have a stronger vision of the past?


	8. Johto 7

**After completing Summer's first Gym battle, the girls meet up with their friend Samir at the Ruins of Alph. While trying to solve a mystery at a new ruin, Summer experienced a past event and was able to uncover a lost scroll that was split into four parts. The girls decided to find the remaining scrolls, and Samir would keep the one they found in Kanto. While training for her next Gym battle, Summer meets a Trainer she first met on her journey who asks her for a battle. Who is this Trainer and how well will Summer do?**

 **Chapter 7- An Unexpected Reunion**

"Now, Errol! Use Air Slash!" I commanded.

The Noctowl pointed his left wing upward, and a ball of air slowly formed.

"You got it, Errol!" Lightning cheered.

Suddenly, the swirling air exploded, causing us to fall onto the ground.

Errol frustratingly rose to his feet. "Why must this move be so difficult?!"

Lightning patted her teammate's back. "Don't feel bad, Errol. It took you a while to master Confusion."

"Do not remind me, Ms. Lightning…"

"She's right, Errol," I reassured. "You'll get the hang of it. We just need to keep working on Air Slash together." I looked at my Pokégear. "We should meet up with Yuki and see how she's doing."

They nodded and we walked to our campsite on Route 32 by the bay. Yuki was training with her Pokémon for their first Contest.

"Ume, use Roost!"

The Swellow folded in her wings and after a few seconds, a thin blue orb encapsulated her. When she spread out her wings, the energy caused a beautiful blue halo to appear around the Flying type. We clapped at the magnificent display.

"That's really good, Yuki and Ume! You're getting the hang of Roost."

Errol grumbled as Ume tried to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Summer," Yuki said as she fixed her hair. "I think it'll work really well in both appeals and battles. I just need to figure out good battle strategies for it."

"Well, we're here to help if you need it!"

"I appreciate it."

"Well, fancy meeting you here." We turned around and saw a brown-eyed teenager with tanned skin, black spiked hair, a blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and a red bandana.

 _That bandana around his neck...it can't be…_

"Aren't you Aaron?" I asked. "The last time we met was when we got our starter Pokémon."

He smirked and replied in a slightly masculine tone. "I'm surprised you recognize me after a year, Summer. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Yuki," she said with her hand in front of her. "I'm a Coordinator."

He shook her hand. "A Coordinator, huh? That's a pretty good gig."

"Are you participating in the Silver League, Aaron?"

"Of course! I want to do better than the Hoenn League."

"What rank did you get?"

He nervously chuckled. "It was...pretty low. But that's why I trained a lot since then, and I'm getting a fresh start. I heard you got Top 8. That's pretty impressive. Want to have a one-on-one battle?"

"Sure. Any preferences?"

Aaron took out a Pokéball. "How about starter vs. starter?" He threw it into the air and a blue Pokémon with two arms and legs appeared. He also had orange eyes, orange whiskers and pads in his appendages, two dark fins on his head and a big fin-shaped tail.

[Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski.]

"Cool, your Mudkip evolved." I took out my starter's Pokéball. "Come on out, Blaze!"

The fully evolved Pokémon smiled with respect, then we spread out to form the battlefield.

"I'll be the referee," Yuki offered. We nodded, and she took her place at the center. "All right. This battle will be one-on-one with no substitutions. The battle will end when one Pokémon is unable to continue. When you're ready, you can begin."

"Ladies first," Aaron said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Aaron. Blaze, Flamethrower!"

Blaze inhaled and unleashed the stream of fire at Swampert.

"Swampert, Mud Bomb!"

The Water type charged a light brown orb in his mouth and launched it at the center of the Flamethrower. The two attacks collided and showered dirt over us.

"Let's try this. Fire Punch!"

Blaze and I formed a right fist, and he ran forward.

Aaron chuckled and shouted, "Brick Break!"

As Swampert made a chopping motion with his right hand, I helped Blaze block it with his left arm. He was then able to land a direct hit to Swampert's chin. Blaze retreated while the Pokémon rubbed his chin.

Aaron thrust his right arm forward. "Muddy Water!"

Dirty brown water swirled around his Pokémon's feet. Swampert raised his arms in the air and a tidal wave moved towards Blaze.

"Blaze, dodge and use Blaze Kick!"

The Fire type leaped over the wave, and luckily, the water split when it approached me. Blaze's right leg became surrounded in flames and dove towards Swampert.

My opponent smirked. "Swampert, grab Blaze's leg and use Strength!"

To our surprise, the Water type caught Blaze's leg, taking some damage in the process. But he was able to withstand the flames, swung Blaze around, and tossed him into the air. Blaze was able to recover and land firmly on the ground, but I could tell he was getting tired.

"Time to end this battle. Swampert, Muddy Water!"

As Swampert created another wave of brown water, I gritted my teeth. _Blaze can't survive another hit. We have to brace it and use it to our advantage._

"Blaze!" I shouted with my hands clenched. "Brace yourself and use Fire Punch on the water!"

He nodded and we punched the crashing wave, causing steam to cover the field.

Aaron growled, "Pretty clever, Summer. But you forgot, Swampert have an exceptional sense of detecting vibrations. You can't attack us in this cloud!"

 _That's true, except for one thing…_

"I guess you forgot this, Aaron. The strength of a Trainer's bond can overcome these things. Blaze, Sky Uppercut!"

I placed myself in Blaze's position as he ran towards our opponent. We formed a right fist as Swampert braced himself.

"Swampert, stop Blaze with Brick Break!"

As the Mud Fish Pokémon slammed his arm downward, I took a deep breath. We evaded the chopping hand and smashed the fist into Swampert's chin with all the power Blaze had left. Swampert flew upward and landed with a crash. When the stream cleared, he was struggling to stand.

"I think that's enough, if that's okay with you two," Yuki said as she scanned our Pokémon's conditions.

I walked over to a weakened Blaziken. "I agree. They battled pretty hard."

"You're right," Aaron added. "Take a rest, Swampert." After he returned his starter, he smiled. "That was a good battle. Our training is really paying off."

"Yeah, you and Swampert make a good team," I inputted. "Are you going to the next Gym?"

He paused. "Well...I haven't even challenged Falkner yet. I'm going to Violet City."

"Good luck. He's a tough Gym Leader."

I thought I heard him chuckle, but he said, "Thanks for the advice. Let's battle again."

"Yeah! Bye, Aaron." We waved goodbye, then he traveled north towards the city.

"Swampert is really strong," Blaze commented as he rubbed his arm. "I never felt that kind of power before."

"Me neither, even when I battle alongside you. Let's get stronger together so we can withstand Swampert's attacks better."

My starter smiled as he looked at Errol. "Let's get Errol involved too. His Air Slash does need more work."

Errol angrily ruffled his feathers. "I will demonstrate a perfect Air Slash, Mr. Blaze! Just observe."

We continued training until it got dark, then we spent the night at the roadside Pokémon Center.

* * *

Two men with black uniforms spied on the battling youngsters from the peak of Union Cave. One was thin with purple swirled hair and the other was stockier with green hair sticking out from his black cap. After the kids separated and the sky became black, they discussed their observations.

"So, what do you think, Proton?" the first man asked.

His colleague's expression showed his displeasure. "Tch...I thought she would be better than that. Especially after making the Top 8."

"Hey, she did beat you multiple times."

"TWICE!" he screamed, scaring the Zubat roosting nearby. "IT WAS TWICE, PETREL! The third time DID NOT COUNT! I was knocked out before I could destroy her!"

"Easy there, Proton," Petrel replied with a big smirk as his teammate took deep breaths to control his temper. "You'll have your chance. After all, we've been training non-stop."

"You're right… Besides, we got that tip from our source we need to look into."

"You go on," Petrel remarked with a wave of his hand. "I need to check in with Archer."

"Fine. We'll rendezvous at seven hundred." Proton sent out his Golbat, and they flew towards Azalea Town.

Before leaving on his Golbat, Petrel evilly smiled. _Pretty soon, Neo Team Rocket will find Giovanni and will dominate the world!_

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Aaron?

What was the tip Proton and Petrel heard about?

Will Summer and Yuki run into Proton and Petrel in the future?


	9. Johto 8

**While traveling to Azalea Town, Summer ran into Aaron, the Trainer she met on the day she got Blaze. After a fierce battle between Blaze and Aaron's Swampert, both Trainers realized each other's strengths and decided to suspend their match. The girls decide to head through Union Cave, which is the quickest way to the town. But they run into a Pokémon in trouble, with the instigators being people Summer is very familiar with. Who are these people and will Summer and Yuki be able to help?**

 **Chapter 8- Union Breezes**

I yawned as we exited the roadside Pokémon Center on Route 32.

"Did you have a good night's rest, Summer?" Yuki asked. "You look tired."

"Sort of… I thought I was going to fall asleep right away, but there was this guy yelling outside. I was worried something bad was happening, so it took me a while to doze off after that."

My friend giggled. "I didn't hear anything at all. Maybe because we slept at opposite ends of the building. Anyway, let's get to Azalea Town for your next Gym battle."

I stretched my sides, getting ready for more walking. "Where is the nearest Contest Hall, Yuki? I want to see your first Contest in the Johto Region."

She twirled her hair. "It'll still be a while. The nearest one is Goldenrod City."

My face turned pale. "G-Goldenrod City?"

"Yes. It is the main city in the region. Why?"

"Ummm...don't worry about it, Yuki. Let's head to Union Cave. Azalea Town's through that way."

I forced a smile and walked towards the cave entrance. Thankfully, no one questioned my reaction as they followed me. As we walked inside, I saw dark blue stone walls, murky brown stalagmites and stalactites, and several small Zubat flying around. Suddenly, something pink hurdled towards us and collided with Yuki's face.

"What the?" she groaned. She gently pulled it off, and we saw a cute Pokémon with bright yellow eyes and two thin leaves protruding from her head.

[Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This Pokémon drifts and floats with the wind. If it senses the approach of strong winds, a Hoppip links leaves with others to prepare against being blown away.]

"I'm so sorry!" the Grass type said in a mellow voice. "I was trying to get through the cave, but I ended up back where I started…"

"You mean, you're trying to get through the cave by yourself?" Yuki asked.

Hoppip was surprised at the girl's response. "Yes, how did you know?"

Yuki showed her the earpiece. "My friend, Summer, and I can understand Pokémon speech with these devices."

"That's so cool!" Hoppip excitedly backward flipped from Yuki's hands, only to slam into the Coordinator's chest. She sadly sighed. "I didn't expect the winds to be so strong inside. I guess I'll have to try another time."

Yuki giggled. "Why don't you come with us, Hoppip? We're heading towards the other side of the cave. We can help you stay on course."

Hoppip beamed. "Hooray! New friends!"

We laughed and followed the path around stalagmites taller than us and ponds of clear water. After half an hour, we arrived at a large clear area and took a break. Suddenly, we heard a commotion coming from a hole with a ladder.

We were about to peek inside when a girl whispered, "I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

We saw a girl with fair skin and a green Pokémon watching us from behind a stalagmite. She was about twelve, with medium dark brown hair held back by a fuchsia headband and sky blue eyes. She wore raspberry dress with a lime bow around the waist and purple oval glasses. On the bow was a small silver star pin with flecks of gold. Her Pokémon had blue and red roses for hands and two short leaves in the front.

[Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless.]

"How come?" I asked.

She motioned us to her and we obliged. "There're some scary guys downstairs. I overheard they were looking for some rare Pokémon that just came into the cave. I'm Frieda, by the way, and this is Peta, my Roselia."

"Hi Frieda. I'm Summer. This is Lightning, my Raichu. And Yuki and her Minun, Ichigo."

Her eyes lit up. "You must be the girls I heard about from my older sister, Tuscany."

"It's nice to meet another member of the Week Siblings. Do you have a plan on how to confront them?"

Frieda shrugged.

"I say we do a stealth attack," Peta said, enunciating his vowels. "I have my Poison Barb."

"That's right!" his Trainer exclaimed. She put her left hand into her pocket and showed us a purple arrow. "This item boosts Poison type moves. Peta can use Poison Sting in the hole to force those bad guys out."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous just firing randomly?" Yuki wondered.

"Oh yeah… I don't want to hurt any of the Pokémon downstairs."

I smiled and let out Errol. "Errol can use his eyes and psychic powers to guide the Poison Sting."

Frieda's eyes sparkled. "Wow, you two really are smart!" She turned to her Pokémon and gave him the hold item. "Peta, Poison Sting!"

As the Roselia lifted his arms upward and shot numerous purple needles into the air, I softly commanded, "Errol, use Confusion and guide the Poison Sting at the intruders."

"Right away, Ms. Summer." With a quick blink, he controlled the falling needles with blue energy and shot them through the hole.

"Owww...What the-?"

"Someone's attacking us! We need to retreat!"

 _Those voices sound familiar…_

Footsteps hit the limbs of the ladder.

I returned Errol and we dove behind nearby stalagmites. To my surprise, Boulder and Raven emerged, rubbing their arms. They wore the same Team Rocket uniforms I last saw them in, but the "R"s on the front had an "N" inside the hole.

 _What are they doing here?! I thought Team Rocket disbanded._

"Scan the rocks," Raven ordered. "Whoever attacked us must have a Pokémon that can use Psychic and Poison type attacks."

"What kind of Pokémon can use those types of moves?" Boulder grumbled as he stomped towards Frieda's hiding place. The girl crouched down further, trying to maintain her composure.

"I don't know, but it does sound powerful."

"Yeah," he replied with a snicker. "Let's catch that Pokémon too."

A tanned man with dark gray hair, a blue jacket, and black pants approached the Grunts. "Excuse me," he asked in a slightly gravelly voice. "Have you seen a Lapras anywhere?"

The villains glanced at each other and chuckled. Raven sweetly replied, "Sure, sir. I think we saw a Pokémon like that downstairs. If you follow us, we'll show you where we last saw it."

"Don't listen to them!" Frieda shouted as she and Peta ran out from their hiding spot. "They were looking for your Pokémon so they can capture it!"

"Is that so?" The man glanced at the shifty expressions of his so-called helpers.

Boulder tried to diffuse the situation. "Come on, who are you going to believe? Us or that little kid?"

I immediately stood up and angrily stared at the Grunts. "Don't listen to them, sir! You should believe in Frieda. She's telling the truth."

Yuki followed my lead. "Yeah...whoever you are! Who are they, Summer?"

Boulder crossed his arms and laughed. "Looks like the jig is up. We're Boulder and Raven, the associate members of the new Neo Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket?!" Yuki was stunned. "I thought you broke up."

"We're not some kind of band!" Boulder shouted as he took out a Pokéball. "Roger, destroy them!"

A four-legged Pokémon with silver armor covering his dark grey body slammed into the ground and roared at us.

[Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon and the evolved form of Aron. When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles.]

"Frieda!" I shouted. "Take the man downstairs to find his Lapras! Yuki and I can handle them."

"I don't think so!" Raven threw a Pokéball over us. "Tara, stop them!"

I retaliated with a Pokéball of my own. "Errol, stop Tara from hurting them!"

The Noctowl and Murkrow immediately had an aerial battle while Frieda, Peta, and the man hurriedly climbed down the stairs.

"Summer Scorcher," Raven growled. "You'll pay for this! I was hoping we meet again, so we can get our revenge! Baxter, get out here!"

A Sneasel landed gracefully on the rocks.

I quickly released a Pokéball from my belt. "Yuki, you ready?"

She nodded. "Hoppip, stay with Ichigo and Lightning, okay?" The Grass type joined the Electric types, who watched with utmost caution. "Momo, I need your help!"

"Swirls, let's go!"

When they emerged from their Pokéballs, the Poliwhirl crossed her arms. "Dudette, let's wreck their plans!"

Raven laughed. "So Project P came back! When I beat you, we can finally resume that mission."

 _What is Project P anyway? I remember they mentioned that when Swirls first showed up._

Raven swung her right arm forward. "Baxter, use Slash on Project P!"

The Sneasel lunged forward with her quick feet.

"Momo, protect Swirls with Rapid Spin" Yuki countered, seeing I was distracted.

He tucked into his shell and spun towards Baxter, knocking him aside.

When I regained my focus, I commanded, "Swirls, use Water Pulse on Roger!"

Boulder smirked. "Roger, Double Edge!"

The Steel type charged at us in a white light. He cut through the orb of water like a blade and slammed into Swirls. She tumbled backwards but got up without much difficulty.

As Roger eagerly scraped the ground with his right foot, Yuki noted, "That Lairon didn't take any recoil damage. He must have the Rock Head Ability."

"Then let's maintain our distance," I suggested. "Swirls, use Water Gun on Baxter!"

"Momo, Water Gun on Roger!"

The two streams of water connected with their targets, but strangely, the Grunts did not issue any commands. After a few minutes, the Water types became tired and slowly reduced their power.

Raven laughed. "Good job of hanging in. Baxter, Faint Attack on Project P!"

"Roger, Iron Head on that Wartortle!"

The Dark type smirked and disappeared, shocking me and Swirls. Roger's head glowed silver, and he easily plowed through the Water Gun and Momo. As Momo fell to the ground, Baxter reappeared in front of Swirls and knocked her down his elbow.

"Swirls, are you okay?" I called out.

Yuki added, "Can you keep going, Momo?"

The Water types slowly stood up, but Swirls looked like she was in more pain.

"Baxter, finish Project P with a Slash attack!"

"Roger, Double Edge on Project P!"

Suddenly, there was a thud. Errol had hurled Tara to the ground, his face was unlike any expression I'd seen before.

"How dare you attack Ms. Swirls like this!" He flew in front of his injured friend and lifted his right wing to form an orb of swirling air. Once at the right size, he swung the Air Slash at Baxter, knocking the Sneasel out instantly. However, the Steel type smashed into Errol's exposed wing, making the Flying type wince in pain.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Raven argued.

Errol paid no attention as he launched several Psychic blasts at Roger, knocking him out as well.

"That Noctowl's crazy!" Boulder declared. "We should retreat."

Raven was torn but she nodded. They returned their Pokémon then distracted us with a Smoke Ball. When the smoke dissipated, both Grunts were gone.

"What...just happened?" Yuki asked as our other Pokémon nervously approached us.

"I...don't know," I responded. Errol landed on the ground and panted from the unexpected output of energy. Swirls, Lightning, and I ran to the Flying type. "Errol, are you okay?"

He look at us anxiously and replied in a calm tone, "I am fine, Ms. Summer." He started to flap his wings, but winced in pain. "My right wing…"

I carefully picked him up. "Let's head to the Pokémon Center. Yuki, is it alright if you go check on Frieda?"

My friend nodded. "Can you take Momo too? He took a lot of damage too." She returned her starter and handed his Pokéball to me.

"Sure. Come on, Lightning and Swirls." I put it on my belt, and my Pokémon and I ran back to the entrance.

* * *

Yuki and Ichigo climbed downstairs and saw a winding tunnel. After Hoppip softly descended by twirling her leaves, the Trainer took out her flashlight and they proceeded through it.

"So Yuki," Hoppip asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

"What's that?"

Ichigo explained, "She's a Trainer who participates in Pokémon Contests. Coordinators work with Pokémon to create appealing displays with their moves in both performance and battles."

Hoppip happily twirled around. "That sounds really fun! I wouldn't mind doing something like that."

Ichigo tugged on Yuki's dress. "I see Frieda."

The Week Sibling saw the bright light and waved at them. The man was with her, along with a scared Lapras swimming in a pond.

"Thank goodness you came," Frieda said with relief. "We found Lapras, but now we need to guide her to the exit because she's not used to being in a Pokéball." She looked behind Yuki's shoulder. "Where's Summer?"

"Don't worry, Frieda. She'll catch up. How did Lapras get into the cave?"

"I'm afraid it is my fault," the man sighed. "I didn't know there were riptides when I took my pod of Lapras here for training. Pua's very young, so she got separated by the pond and the tides brought her in here."

"But how will we get her out?" Yuki pondered. "I don't know when the next tide will come in."

"Oh, don't worry," he said with a sly grin. He took out a Great Ball. "I have this guy helping me out. Come on out, Poma."

A Slowpoke appeared and yawned, looking at his Trainer with bleary eyes. "Oh, Poma. I know you're sleepy, but I need your psychic powers."

Poma shrugged and looked at Pua expectantly.

"Now, to find that exit," the man said. "That'll be difficult because there's no breeze in here."

Hoppip twirled in the air. "Allow me, Yuki! I can sense wind currents, even in places like this." The Cottonweed Pokémon closed her eyes for a few moments. Then she murmured, "I sense a salty breeze coming from here!"

As she floated farther down the cave, the Coordinator translated, "Hoppip is following a sea breeze. We should head that way!"

The man turned to Poma. "Come on, Poma! Use Confusion to help Pua outside!"

The Slowpoke's eyes glowed blue and he was able to lift his fellow Water type with relative ease. After a ten-minute run, with the man carrying Poma, everyone made it to a cave opening where the dark blue bay and the shining sun awaited them.

"Thank goodness," the man exclaimed as his pod of six Lapras worriedly swam towards them. Poma placed Pua into the large body of water, and she happily swam towards her mother.

Yuki smiled at the happy reunion. The scene was something she wanted for her aunt's Lapras, Edelweiss.

"Well, it's time for us to get going." The man climbed onto the lead Lapras, identified by his larger size, and waved goodbye. The girls returned the gesture until the group disappeared beyond the horizon.

Yuki noticed the Pokémon Center to the north. "I should check on Summer. She took some of our Pokémon there for healing."

"Let me join you," Frieda said. "I want to thank you and Summer personally."

The Sinnoh native nodded, then turned to Hoppip. "I'm sorry, Hoppip. But I can't help you go through the cave. I have to go back to the cave entrance."

Instead of a frown, the Grass type bounced into her arms. "Actually, Yuki. I want to go with you. Not just through the cave, but to perform with you. I think it'll be really fun!"

Yuki giggled. "Well we do need more members, if you really want to do it."

"Of course!" she replied as she nestled closer to her chest.

"Great! I like to nickname my Pokémon. What do you think of Kiui?"

"That sounds delicious! I like it!"

The new teammate laughed with her new Trainer, and the group made it towards the roadside Pokémon Center.

* * *

I worriedly sat on a chair in the Pokémon Center lobby. The person in charge, Nurse Renmei, was treating Momo, Swirls, and Errol in the emergency room.

 _Why did Errol act like that? He's never done that before..._

Sensing my worry, Lightning, Blaze, and Flower let themselves out. The Electric and Fire types sat on nearby chairs while the Grass type remained in front of me.

"Don't worry, Summer," Flower reassured by placing a vine on my left hand. "Swirls and Errol will be fine."

I sighed. "I know, but I'm scared Errol's injury is more serious. He took a hard blow to his wing. Do you know why Errol would do such a reckless move?"

The three awkwardly shifted around. Sensing a secret, I questioned, "Guys...do you know something I don't?"

"Well..." Lightning uttered, scratching her head with her tail. "I don't know if you noticed it on Kumquat Island."

"Noticed what?"

My starter shook his head. "Summer... Errol and Swirls have feelings for each other."

"They do?"

Flower groaned. "Yes... Didn't you see how fast they made up for the Kumquat Island Gym battle? They wanted to work together not only for you but for their relationship."

I stroked my chin. "I didn't really notice."

My Pokémon deadpanned. "Well she did take a long time to figure out about us, Blaze," Lightning pointed out. Blaze disappointedly crossed his arms.

The door to the emergency room opened and Nurse Renmei walked towards us. She had a long single braid of brown and blonde hair, blue eyes, and dark eyes. She handed me three Pokéballs.

"Momo and Swirls are fine," she stated. "All they need is a good night's rest." Then she took a deep breath. "Summer, Errol took some serious damage to his wing. Luckily, there are no broken bones, but he won't be able to fly or battle anytime soon. It may take Errol several days for him to fully recover. I recommend checking and massaging the wing every twelve hours to help with the recovery."

I tried to hold back tears. "Thanks, Nurse Renmei. I'll follow your advice."

After she walked away, I let out Swirls and Errol. While the Poliwhirl looked fine, the Noctowl was wincing in pain from his bandaged appendage.

"Errol dude!" Swirls shouted. "You coulda wiped out, man! Why'd ya shred in front of me!"

He sadly looked away, and she was silent.

"Ms. Summer..." he muttered, with pain in his voice. "I would like to be alone now." He tapped his Pokéball with his beak and immediately returned inside.

"Errol dude..." Swirls moped. "Why...?"

"Hi, Summer," Yuki greeted as she and Frieda entered the building. But her cheerful face was dampened by our sad mood. "Oh, did something happen?"

I forced a smile. "I'll tell you later, Yuki. Were you two able to help that man?"  
The girls nodded. "Yup, thanks to you and Yuki," Frieda said with a chuckle. "And Yuki caught the Hoppip."

"Really? That's great!"

Frieda looked at her pink Pokégear. "Oh no, I need to head out to Violet City. I'm going to meet up with Tuscany and my brothers, Arthur and Sunny for lunch. I hope you get to meet them, they're really nice."

My friend nodded. "Thanks, Frieda. Tell Tuscany we said hi!"

"Of course! Good luck you two!" We waved goodbye and she ran outside.

Finally, I could tell Yuki the bad news before we headed back through Union Cave.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Frieda?

What do you think of the return of Boulder and Raven?

Do you like Yuki's new Pokémon?

Will Errol be able to fully recover both physically and mentally?


	10. Johto 9

**Summer and Yuki met a girl named Frieda while traveling through Union Cave and helped her and a man find his Lapras. Unfortunately, Boulder and Raven of the re-emerged Neo Team Rocket tried to stop them. Errol was able to defeat them, but was badly injured in the process. When they arrive in Azalea Town, the girls run into another situation at the town's famed Slowpoke Well. What is going on?**

 **Chapter 9- Down the Slowpoke Well**

In a deep well, a boy and his Electric type trained for their next Gym battle.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

The Electric type charged his attack through his antennae and aimed the bolt at a large boulder, smashing it into tiny pieces.

Weldon smiled. He was finally able to train without Caleb criticizing him every five minutes. "Six more badges to go, Electabuzz. I gotta admit, these Gyms are tougher than the ones in Kanto."

The Electric type nodded but gave his Trainer a big grin.

"You're right. We have been improving since the Elite Four challenge." He sat on a rock moistened by the groundwater. "I wonder how Summer's doing."

His Pokémon snickered and the boy immediately blushed. "Not like that! I meant her Gym progress. I am still her rival!" This made Electabuzz burst out in laughter, causing his Trainer to become defensive.

"Forget it… Come on, let's get out of here before Caleb realizes where we've been."

But before they could climb out, they saw something suspicious in another part of the well and decided to investigate.

* * *

Yuki and I took a rest in the Azalea Town Pokémon Center. After our adventure in Union Cave, we definitely needed it.

"So, should we do any training before your Gym battle, Summer?" Yuki asked.

I leaned back on the couch, still trying to process everything that happened earlier. "I think that's a good idea. With Errol unable to battle for the next few days, I need to figure out who I should use."

Suddenly, a man's voice rang outside. "WHY THOSE NO GOOD, DISRESPECTFUL HOOLIGANS! HOW DARE THEY ENTER SLOWPOKE WELL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

An elderly man in a dark blue robe and wooden sandals ran towards the eastern edge of town.

Nurse Tsutsuji, her nurse cap accented with a pink azalea pin, walked over to see the origin of the shouting. "There must be some drama at Slowpoke Well again. Anyway, I'm sure Kurt can handle it. Enjoy your stay!"

Not accepting the nurse's nonchalant words, we decided to see what was going on. As we left the building, a little girl around the age of seven passed by and tried to catch up. "Grandpa, you shouldn't enter the well without your Pokémon!" But her cries were too far to reach him. She panted and saw us. "Excuse me, but can you help my Grandpa Kurt? I'm worried he's going to get into some kind of trouble."

I nodded. "Sure. We kind of heard him yelling something about Slowpoke Well?"

She pointed to a large well made of grey boulders far from the small buildings of Azalea Town. "It's just over there. But be careful not to disturb any Slowpoke there. They're very sacred to the townspeople."

"We will. Go ahead and get back to your grandpa's house." Yuki turned to me. "Come on, let's go."

We waved goodbye to the girl and ran to the well, where a Slowpoke snoozed under a wooden sign.

[Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokémon. It catches prey by dipping its tail in water at the side of a river. But it often forgets what it is doing and spends entire days just loafing at water's edge.]

I read aloud the information on it. "Slowpoke Well, also known as the Rainmaker Well. Locals believe that a Slowpoke's yawn summons the rain. Records show that a Slowpoke's yawn ended a drought 400 years ago."

Yuki twirled her hair. "That sounds really familiar… Wait...wasn't that the clue in the Rainbow Scroll?"

"Hey, you're right! Then I wonder if that's the reason why someone suspicious is inside."

"I'd like to know how they knew about coming here. Come on, I see a ladder. Let's climb down."

We took turns descending down a sturdy bamboo ladder, only to find the man from earlier clutching his left ankle.

"Of all the times to be old…" he grumbled. He then noticed us when we stepped onto the wet dirt. "Hey, what're you girls doing down here?"

"We heard you yelling about some hooligans," Yuki replied. "And your granddaughter wanted us to help."

The man softly smiled. "That's my Maizie. I guess I can use your help. Since I can't walk further, can one of you stop those hooligans?"

"I can do it," I offered. "I have the most battle experience."

Yuki nodded. "Good idea. I can take Kurt to the Pokémon Center. Should I come back to help?"

"I think she'll be fine," Kurt advised. "Besides, there's another Trainer in the well. Perhaps he can help you."

"Okay, I'll try to meet up with him." _I wonder who it is..._

"Good luck, Summer," Yuki whispered. She let out Ume, and the pair carefully helped Kurt out of the well. When they were out of sight, all I could hear was dripping water.

 _I need some help finding whoever's here without being seen. Normally, I would use Errol, but he's still injured… Maybe she can help; she's doing a little better now._

"Swirls, come on out."

The Poliwhirl lightly touched the moist floor and was ecstatic. "Awesome! A Poli paradise!"

I quickly hushed her. "Swirls! We need to be quiet. We don't want those strangers to find that scroll."

"Oh yeah. Gotcha, Dudette."

"Let's see where that path takes us. Hopefully the scroll is down there."

As we walked through the room with sleeping Slowpoke and large pools of water and approached a ladder that led to the bottom floor, I heard a noise from below.

"I think someone's coming upstairs! Quick, Swirls, let's hide behind that rock!"

We ducked into a small gap between the gray boulder and the tunnel wall. We observed two men emerge, and I immediately recognized their black uniforms: Neo Team Rocket.

"So is the boss able to find out where that artifact is?"

"Supposedly. But can we really trust that guy?"

"Well, he seems to know what he's doing. And Admin Archer trusts him fully. Anyway, the boss said some kids may be snooping about. Let's spread out and give them a warm welcome."

Both of them snickered as they marched towards the entrance.

 _I can't let them see us._ We tried to get out the gap, but we slipped and crashed onto the ground.

The voices echoed in the tunnel. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but let's find out."

"Swirls, use Hypnosis," I whispered.

When the Grunts returned, the Water type two purple rings emitted from her eyes quickly put them to sleep.

"Nice job, Swirls."

She giggled. "No probs, Dudette."

"Now, let's go downstairs and stop their boss."

We slowly descended and found a large room filled with thirty sleeping Slowpoke on the ground and small rocks. In the distance was a man with in a black uniform, white gloves and boots, and green hair.

 _That hair...it can't be... Wait, what was his name again?_

"Where is that scroll?!" he yelled. "I've been searching this room for an hour and I can't find it!" Surprisingly, his screams barely bothered the sleeping Pokémon.

As I thought of a way to approach him, I heard someone hissed, "Summer, over here!"

We looked to our left; it was Weldon and his Electabuzz hiding behind a row of rocks. Swirls and I tiptoed to their hiding spot.

I whispered, "Weldon, you're the Trainer who's down here?"

He nodded. "What're you doing here? And why is that guy here?"

"I think they're looking for something that will destroy the region. We need to stop them."

"I agree. Here's what we should do-" Suddenly a Pokégear rang, echoing throughout the room. Weldon turned pale. "Oh no... That could only mean one thing..."

"Well there you are, Weldon!" We fearfully looked at the entrance and saw Caleb glaring at us.

"Caleb, not now!" Weldon growled. "Can't you see there's something more important?!"

But the agent ignored the boy's plea. "Look, you purposely avoided me and now you're fraternizing with your rival? You've done enough damage to your reputation, now come with me. We have to go to Goldenrod City!"

Two purple rings from Swirls touched his eyes, and Caleb collapsed into a deep sleep. The Neo Team Rocket member heard the commotion and snickered at the turn of events. With the stealth tactic obliterated by Weldon's annoying agent, we revealed ourselves to our familiar enemy.

"So, the two most hated children of Neo Team Rocket have finally appeared in my presence. Now, I'll get my revenge! You'll regret hearing the name-!"

The Grunts from upstairs charged past us and shouted, "Admin Proton! There's an intruder in the well!"

"Can't you see they're standing right in front of me?! I was trying to tell them my name, you idiots!"

The Grunts were dumbfounded. "Sorry, boss."

Weldon snickered, causing the admin member's face to darken. "You're name's Proton? I thought your name would be something cool, like Archer."

The admin growled, "How could you remember HIS name and not mine?! Whatever... Since I can't find that dumb scroll, I'll just take out my frustrations on you two! Grunts, let's destroy them!"

The three men sent out their Pokémon: a Rattata, a Zubat, and a Weezing.

Weldon pointed at the Zubat. "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

I followed suit with the Rattata. "Swirls, Water Pulse!"

The strong attacks made direct contact and easily knocked the two Pokémon back to their Trainers. The force pushed them into the nearby pond, splashing the Slowpoke along the shore. The men, terrified at the turn of events, scrambled out of the water and towards the exit.

Proton groaned as he placed his right hand over his face. "The Grunts now are terrible compared to the ones in the past." Then he smirked and placed his hand on the brim of his cap. "But I'm much stronger compared to those two. Weezing, Smokescreen!"

The Poison type exhaled dark smoke, covering the room.

Weldon confidently said, "Nice try, Proton. Electabuzz, Shock Wave!"

The Electric type formed an orb of blue electricity with his hands and shot blue lightning bolts into the cloud. To my amazement, the lightning was able to find Weezing and I heard the Poison Gas Pokémon growl in pain. But when the air cleared, Weezing slammed into Electabuzz and Swirls, knocking them back.

Proton snickered. "My Pokémon has much more endurance. Weezing, Sludge Bomb!"

"Block the Sludge Bombs with Water Pulse!" I countered.

As the orbs of sludge and water collided over us, Weldon shouted, "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

The yellow lightning bolt made contact with Weezing once more, but he and his Trainer laughed. "Weezing, Payback!"

"Oh no," Weldon gasped as the Poison type formed a ring of black energy around his body. "Quick Electabuzz, end Weezing with Thunder!"

 _Electabuzz's Thunder might not be able to charge up in time._ "Swirls, help out by using Hypnosis!"

Swirls jumped in between the two and shot two purple rings at the advancing Weezing. His eyes slowly drooped, and the strength of the energy ring diminished.

"Now, Electabuzz!"

The powerful Electric attack shot from the ceiling of the well and connected with the sleeping Pokémon. Proton gritted his teeth as his Pokémon laid on the ground, unable to move. "Why you! I'll stop you myself!" He charged at us with his arms forward, only to trip over a Slowpoke lying near the path. "Get out of my way, you useless Pokémon!" He got up, kicked the Water type into a nearby pond, and continued his rampage.

A burst of anger flowed through my body. "How dare you hurt that Slowpoke! Swirls, Ice Punch!"

Weldon added, "Electabuzz, Shock Wave!"

The Electric attack bent around the sleeping Slowpoke and struck Proton's right side. This stunned the New Team Rocket Admin, giving Swirls a large opening to slam her light blue fist into his chest. As he became encased in ice, the Slowpoke woke up and realized the enemy was in their presence was now immobilized. The surrounded the trapped Proton in blue energy and shot him out of the well.

I heard his muffled remark, "I'll get you two if it's the last thing I do!"

The largest of the Dopey Pokémon, most likely the leader, drawled his words, "Thank you for helping us getting rid of those hooligans. We thought that pretending to be sleeping would get them to leave."

I sweatdropped. _I don't think that really solves this problem._

"What are they saying, Summer?" Weldon inquired.

"Don't worry. It's not that important." I knelt in front of the Slowpoke. "Slowpoke, I'm looking for the same item that man was searching for. But I want to use it to help the region. Do you know where it is?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know, but I was told by the past leader what to do in such a case. Please have you and your companions take a deep breath." He called to the fellow Slowpoke, "Everyone! In gratitude for these two youngsters in protecting our well, we must reveal the secret. Now, yawn!"

The thirty Slowpoke opened their mouths wide and released puffy white clouds. We held our breath until the clouds merged to form a large, dark cloud above our heads. Suddenly, water fell from the clouds, creating a small indoor storm. The moist environment caused the blue walls to turn dark grey, and I noticed something on a brick at the southwest corner. I walked towards it and saw it was a rainbow carving. I carefully wiggled the brick loose, and inside the stone was a small scroll.

"What's that, Summer?" Weldon wondered as I put the brick back in.

"It's a long story, Weldon. But it's related to the fate of Johto."

My rival chuckled. "Look at you, traveling, meeting new people, defeating evil teams. You've been really busy since the Indigo League."

I grinned. "You've been busy too, with the Elite Four challenge and your duties as a Regional Champion."

"To be honest...I don't know if that was the right decision." I wanted to ask about it, but Caleb started to stir. "You should leave, Summer. I don't want you be here when Caleb wakes up. He'll just bore you to sleep."

I chuckled and my Pokémon climbed out of the room first. I turned to Weldon and uttered, "Weldon, I'm happy we got to speak to each other again."

"Me too. See you soon, Summer."

I followed Lightning and Swirls out of the well and back to the Pokémon Center. There, Yuki and Maizie waited for me inside.

"How'd it go, Summer?" the Sinnoh native asked.

"Good, it was Neo Team Rocket who were causing trouble. We should talk about this later."

I showed her the scroll as Kurt limped towards us in crutches. I hastily put the scroll in my backpack, and we approached the man.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" Maizie asked as she hugged him.

He chuckled and returned the gesture. "I'm fine, although Nurse Tsutsuji's being overly cautious." He then addressed us. "Thank you for taking care of those hooligans. Come over to my house; I want to give you girls something."

We made our way to his house, just west of the Pokémon Center. It was a small hut with seven trees bearing unusual fruit. They were round and varied in the following colors: white, yellow, black, red, green, blue, and pink. A sign in front of the door read, "Kurt- Pokéball Maker."

Maizie opened the door for us, and we entered a small living room with an oak table covered with various carving tools. Two blue pillows were placed around the table, most likely giving the two a comfortable seat on the hard tile floors. The little girl quickly fetched some more blue pillows from a closet and laid them on the floor for us to sit on. We took off our shoes and graciously sat on the soft cushions. Kurt sat on the bigger cushion while Maizie sat on his left.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," he stated. "I am Kurt, a custom Pokéball maker. I maintain the tradition of Pokéballs created from the Apricorn fruit, which were the main catching devices for hundreds of years."

"I've heard of them," Yuki exclaimed. "They're perfect for Pokéballs because of their round shape, thick peels, and flesh that is easy to hollow out."

"Well, well! You do know your fruit! I can make seven different types from the trees in my yard. Because you helped me out today, I want to give each of you a special Pokéball." He opened a metal chest on the table. Inside were a dark green Pokéball divided by three thin yellow lines in a red diamond and a light green Pokéball with yellow, red, and orange teardrops pointing at the button. "These are a Lure Ball and a Friend Ball."

Maizie eagerly nodded. "The Lure Ball gives you a better chance of catching a Pokémon that are found using a fishing rod. The Friend Ball allows you to better develop a bond with the Pokémon that was caught in it."

"Wow, those are amazing enhancements!" I turned to Yuki. "You can choose first, Yuki."

"Sure." She analyzed her options, then announced, "I'll take the Friend Ball."

"Then that leaves me with the Lure Ball."

"Excellent choices," Kurt said as we took our selected items. "I hope you'll find the right Pokémon to catch with your new Pokéballs."

"Thank you, Kurt." We got up, bowed, and waved goodbye. The family returned the motion, and we headed back to the Pokémon Center.

When we got there, Swirls tapped my arm. "Hey, Dudette. Can you aid me in masterin' a new wave?"

"New wave? Like a new move?"

"You got it. I wanna get a mondo power."

"Well, we can train for a bit before the Gym battle."

"Radical! Hang ten!"

As she ran to the battlefield next to the building, I couldn't help but wonder why she was so eager to learn a new move. But as long as she was motivated, all I could do was help her achieve it.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the events at Slowpoke Well?

What does the scroll contain?

What move is Swirls trying to learn?

How will Summer do against the Azalea Town Gym Leader?


	11. Johto 10

**After arriving in Azalea Town for Summer's next Gym battle, the girls encountered an incident at the revered Slowpoke Well. Summer was able to prevent Neo Team Rocket from obtaining the scroll and hurting the inhabitants. She spent the last few days training with Swirls, and now, the day of her Gym battle has arrived. How will she do against the teenager who knows everything about Bug types?**

 **Chapter 10- Bug-Slicing Action**

As I gave Errol his massage on a yoga mat in the Pokémon Center's computer lab, Lightning was on the computer, trying to find the Azalea Town Gym Leader's description.

"Come on, Errol," I saw as I struggled to keep him still. "Your wing may be healing fine, but you still need the massage!"

"I-I am s-sorry, Ms. Summer-!" He gasped in between bursts of laughter. "It- It is continuing to be a-an unusual f-feeling!"

Taking a break, I looked at the Raichu moving the mouse with her paw. "Did you find Bugsy's picture?"

Lightning scratched her head. "I think so. Is this him?"

I walked over to the screen and saw the pointer in front of a young male teenager with light purple dreadlocks and lavender eyes. "That's him." I clicked on his picture and read his description aloud. "Bugsy, the Azalea Town Gym Leader and the 'Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia.' His battle format is three-on-three singles. A prodigy in the study of Bug types, Bugsy is well known for not only his extensive knowledge, but also his strong connection with his Pokémon. His strongest member, Scyther, was the first Pokémon to learn Fury Cutter, an attack Bugsy discovered and mastered. His hobbies include collecting Bug types, studying Bug types, and delving into archaeology."

I sat on the wooden floor, wondering which team members to use. "Rocky and Blaze are the best choices now. Flower won't be effective, so she won't participate. Lightning, you should take a break this time. You've had a hard battle against Falkner." Lightning scowled, but she knew I was right. "Then that leaves the last member."

Errol was disheartened. "Ms. Summer… I wish I could battle, but I am still worried about my wing."

"I agree. You should take a break too. Which means, Swirls will be the last member." I let out my Water type, who tried to avoid Errol's worried gaze.

"Don't sweat, Dudette," Swirls reassured. "I got this."

Errol stated, "I apologize ahead for this, but are you fully equipped to handle this difficult match?"

She smirked. "Errol dude, Dudette's been aiding me on a radical new move the last few suns."

"I...just...want to ensure your health."

"Come on, you know I'm becoming quite the wave master. What's really knocking on your noggin?"

He took a deep breath. "Ms. Swirls… I-It is nothing."

She awkwardly looked at the Owl Pokémon. "I gotcha, Errol dude. Well, wish me luck!"

"Summer," Lightning asked as I returned them. "Will Swirls really be able to handle this?"

I softly smiled. "I know so, Lightning. I know so."

 **The next day…**

Yuki, Ichigo, and I walked to a large building at the northwest edge of town. It was a domed building with large glass panels that made the ceiling. It was almost more of a greenhouse than a museum. "So this is the Azalea Town Gym," I said as I marveled at the size. "It's pretty big."

"Most likely to allow enough room for Bug type habitat," Yuki analyzed. "Come on, let's get inside."

We entered into a large room with honeycomb-patterned walls and floors, a large wooden reception desk, and display cases of Bug catching awards.

A man in a khaki explorer outfit saw us and said, "Welcome to the Azalea Town Gym. Did you make an appointment?"

I nodded. "Yes. It should be at 9 for Summer Scorcher."

He glanced at a steel clipboard. "Ah, yes. Right on time. Go ahead and enter through that door. Your companion can climb that staircase to the viewing bleachers. Good luck."

I nodded thanks and saw the swinging wooden doors and the entryway to a wooden staircase. "Hey Yuki, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you let Errol watch the match?" I handed her his Pokéball.

"Of course, but why?"

I gave her a sly grin. "You'll see."

"Well, all right. Good luck, Summer!"

She climbed upstairs while I confidently walked through the doors. I gasped at the beauty of the field. There were rows of intermixing trees and bushes along the lines, as well as the glass rooftop to allow additional sunlight for the plants. Strangely, there were no televisions in the room. In the east viewing platforms, Yuki, along with Ichigo and Errol, waved to me.

Then, the north doors flung open, and the Gym Leader walked into his box. He wore a green outfit similar to the receptionist and had a bamboo bug net on his back. He put his hands on his hips and greeted me in a slightly low pitched voice, "Hello, Summer. My name's Bugsy, and welcome to my Gym. I've heard about you from Falkner, and I'm looking forward to a tough challenge!"

As a male referee entered his box, I inquired, "Bugsy, why are there no television screens in this Gym?"

"Ah, you noticed. Well, we spray water into the room every half an hour to maintain the humidity for the plants. So this frequent misting can damage any large electronics. Plus, I prefer older technology."

The referee stated, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer?"

I nodded, making Bugsy very excited.

"Very well. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Bugsy tossed an aquamarine Pokéball with a black net pattern into the air. "Vespa, let's show them the cunning of Bug types!"

A female Beedrill darted into the air, her stingers gleaming in the sunlight.

"Let's go, Swirls!"

The Poliwhirl landed on the ground and focused her attention on her opponent. I glanced in the stands and saw Errol looking worried for his teammate.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, Water Pulse!"

The Poliwhirl formed an orb of water and shot it at the Beedrill.

"Vespa, dodge and use Toxic Spikes!"

The Bug type evaded the attack and formed a purple orb from her stingers. She then shot it into the air, and from it, dozens of purple needles hit the battlefield. The ground briefly glowed purple before turning back to its normal color.

 _It didn't do any damage, but I bet the field changed somehow._ "Swirls, knock Vespa down with Water Pulse!"

"Vespa, Agility!"

Vespa's wings flapped so hard, they looked like they disappeared as she dodged all the orbs of water with blinding speed.

Bugsy then formed a fist. "Now, Poison Jab!"

Vespa's right stinger glowed purple and she charged at Swirls.

I knew Swirls wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so I formed a fist as well. "Counter with Ice Punch!"

The light blue fist and purple stinger collided, and to my surprise, Vespa slowly was covered in ice as Swirls winced from the poison entering her body.

"Vespa!" Bugsy cried as she fell onto the battlefield. "Try to melt the ice with your wings!"

There was a faint buzzing sound as she attempted to generate enough friction.

"Don't let her get free, Water Pulse rapid fire!"

Swirls jumped and launched several orbs at Vespa. Although the Beedrill was able to leave her icy shell, she was immediately pelted by the Water type attack and fell back down, unable to move.

"Vespa is unable to battle! Swirls wins!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Great job Swirls." She gave me a thumbs up but flinched from the poison. "Come back and take a rest."

After I returned her, Bugsy did the same with his Pokémon. "Pretty impressive strategy, Summer. But let's see how well you handle my next Pokémon. Kabushi, let's show them the strength of Bug types!"

A large dark blue beetle Pokémon with a forked horn appeared. He looked muscular, despite his oval body.

[Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. They gather in forests seeking the sweet sap of trees. It is completely clad in a steel-hard shell. It is proud of its horn, which it uses to fling foes.]

"Let's fight Fighting with Fighting! Blaze, let's go!"

"No, Summer, wait! Blaze will get poisoned!" Yuki shouted.

Before I could respond, Blaze firmly landed on the field, only for a purple energy to come out of the ground and surge through the Fire type. He gritted his teeth as poison spread through his body.

I was stunned at the sudden status condition. "Wh-what's going on?"

Bugsy smirked. "Your friend is quite knowledgeable. This is the effect of Toxic Spikes: any Pokémon susceptible to Poison type moves will become automatically poisoned whenever they step onto the battlefield."

 _That's a really smart strategy. At least now all of my Pokémon are either poisoned or can't be poisoned. But I should still be careful._

"Battle begin!"

"Blaze, don't let the poison get to you! Use Flamethrower!"

My starter nodded and exhaled a strong stream of fire.

"Kabushi, fly and use Brick Break!"

The Heracross unfolded his wings from his back and fluttered over the super effective attack.

As Blaze winced from the poison, I shouted, "Block and use Fire Punch!"

Guiding Blaze's movements, we pushed Kabushi's chopping right arm away and smashed the fiery fist into his face. Bugsy was surprised as his Pokémon slid back to his side.

"What power…" the Gym Leader mused.

"Blaze, Flamethrower again!"

"Kabushi, plow through with Megahorn!"

The Bug type's long horn glowed light green, and he charged into the flames. I was shocked to see him slice through the attack and hit Blaze head on. Luckily, Blaze was able to block and reduce the impact, but he still looked like he was in pain.

"Blaze Kick!"

As the Fire type leaped into the air and dove with his right leg forward, Bugsy slyly smiled. "Counter!"

My face turned pale as Blaze hit Kabushi's face while Kabushi pushed Blaze away with tremendous power. Blaze slammed into the battlefield wall to my right and growled in pain. Both Pokémon were panting, and we both knew they had strength for one more move.

After Blaze returned to the field, we made eye contact and nodded. "Blaze, Flamethrower!"

"Kabushi, Reversal!"

The Heracross created a ring of dark blue orbs around his body and charged through the attack once more.

"Don't give up, Blaze! Show them your strength!"

Blaze suddenly glowed orange and took another deep breath, exhaling a stronger Flamethrower. Kabushi could not overcome the increased power and slammed into the wall opposite of where Blaze crashed into. He then fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Kabushi is unable to battle! Blaze wins! Bugsy choose your final Pokémon!"

"All right, Manto! Let's show them the speed of Bug types!"

A Scyther flew out of his Net Ball and eagerly sliced the air in anticipation.

But before the referee could start the battle, Blaze fell to his knees and panted harder as another surge of poison flowed through him.

"Bugsy, I'm taking Blaze out. He can't handle another battle in this condition."

The teenager softly nodded, accepting my request.

"Summer has chosen to remove Blaze from the match. Please choose your next Pokémon."

"Thanks for battling hard, Blaze. Take a good rest." He halfheartedly sighed but complied. I took out my next Pokéball. "Rocky, let's go!"

The Steelix smashed onto the field. The poisonous needles tried to spread their poison, but it only made him grin.

Bugsy gritted his teeth. "I never expected a second-year Trainer to have a Steel type. But we'll see how the type matchup fares."

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Rock Slide!"

The boulders formed above us and hurdled towards Manto.

But the Gym Leader wasn't fazed. "Manto! Dodge and use Fury Cutter!"

The Bug type darted around the larger boulders and quickly cut the smaller ones. To our surprise, he was eventually able to destroy the large ones with one swipe and slash Rocky's body. The Iron Snake Pokémon winced in pain, despite the type resistance.

"How do you like the move I discovered?" Bugsy asked with a confident grin. "It may start out weak, but when used consecutively, it gains power."

"I admit, that's a really good move for a Bug type."

He chuckled. "Manto, Swords Dance!"

The Mantis Pokémon crossed his arms over his chest and spun around, creating a small whirlwind.

"Rocky, Dragonbreath from above!"

He exhaled the emerald green flames over Manto, making direct contact. Bugsy's Pokémon stopped spinning and smirked, his blade arms somehow looked sharper.

"Rocky, Iron Tail!"

He slammed his silver tail into the field, but Manto was soared into the air.

"Manto, Brick Break!"

The Scyther lifted his right arm high and hit Rocky's head. The Steel type cried in pain and collapsed, unable to move.

"Rocky is unable to battle! Manto wins! Summer, use your final Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Rocky," I said as I returned him. _That was so fast and powerful, Rocky didn't stand a chance! Now Manto's much stronger with that Swords Dance. Well, I only have one hope left!_

"Go, Swirls!"

She landed on the field, the needles having no effect due to her poisoned state. She looked better, but I knew I had to be careful.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, Water Pulse!"

"Manto, Air Slash!"

The orbs of water and air collided and formed a small aerial whirlpool before disappearing.

"Manto, Fury Cutter!"

The Scyther lunged forward with his scythes gleaming.

 _Swirls can't dodge anything anymore. We only have one shot…_ "Swirls, focus and use Hypnosis!"

"On it, Dudette!"

As she formed the purple rings, Bugsy shouted, "We can't let that happen! Cut the rings!"

His Pokémon sliced through two of them, then attacked Swirls' chest. She fell backwards in the field and tried to stand.

"Don't give up, Swirls," I encouraged. "Remember, you need to show Errol your progress!"

She smirked and finally rose to her feet. She looked into the stands at a concerned Errol. "Don't sweat, Errol dude. I got one trick up my sleeve!"

Bugsy, not wanting me to gain control, commanded, "Manto, end the battle with Brick Break!"

The Mantis Pokémon charged forward with his right arm in the air. But Swirls and I braced for the oncoming attack.

"Ice Punch!"

We threw our right fists forward, and the light blue energy struck Manto's chest. He was knocked back and when he recovered, he shuddered slightly.

"Ready for the final move, Swirls?"

She gave me an ecstatic thumbs up. "Let's give 'em our new move!"

Bugsy grinned. "Let's end this, Summer! Manto, Air Slash!"

"Swirls, Psychic!"

Swirls' eyes glowed magenta, and she flung an orb of the energy at Manto's swirling orb. The two attacks collided and created an explosion, knocking the two Pokémon back. Swirls was able to brace herself before hitting the wall, but Manto slammed into it. Then he collapsed, unable to move.

"Manto is unable to battle! Swirls wins, and the winner is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

Swirls plopped from exhaustion and poison. I ran over with a Pecha Berry and MooMoo Milk. "Great job, Swirls."

"Thanks, Dudette."

While she recovered from her battle, Bugsy chuckled as he approached us. "You're really something, Summer! You and your Pokémon showed me I still need to keep researching about Bug types." He then showed me a red circular pin with a small black semi-circle on top and three black dots arranged in a triangle. "Take the Hive Badge."

"Thanks, Bugsy." As I put it into my badge case, I thought, _It doesn't look like a hive… Must be an artistic view._

"Good luck on your journey, and I hope to see you at the next Bug Catching Contest."

"Bug Catching Contest?"

He enthusiastically explained, "It's a tri-weekly contest held at the National Park north of Goldenrod City. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, we hold a contest to see who can catch the biggest and rarest Bug type Pokémon. It's lots of fun, and they're prizes!"

"That does sound fun! Yuki and I will try to do it if we're around the area."

"Great! Bye Summer!"

We exchanged goodbyes and Swirls and I met up with everyone in the Gym lobby.

"That was so close, Summer!" Yuki squealed. "But I'm so happy you two won in the end."

"Thanks, Yuki," I replied, enjoying her excitement.

Errol slowly approached his polar opposite. "Ms. Swirls… How much time did you allocate to master Psychic?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, Errol dude, it was tough, but you actually helped me out."

"M-Me?" he stuttered. "How was I able to accomplish that?"

"I just watched you practice your Psychic, that's all. Then Summer helped me with the motion and mental strength. I really like watching you battle, Errol dude."

This made him become flustered. "W-Well...I….I…."

The rest of us giggled. "All right, let's head back to the Pokémon Center for lunch!" I said.

Everyone nodded, feeling the need for a tasty meal after a well fought battle.

* * *

The three majestic Pokémon discussed an earlier event in the confines of the blue cave.

"And I have to say," Sandā concluded. "Summer passed my test without much difficulty."

Kazan proudly smiled while Kitakaze was still unconvinced. The Fire type sighed. "Come on, Kitakaze! She proved a higher understanding of compassion for humans and Pokémon. She will be an excellent Guardian!"

She stared into his crimson eyes. "I think she needs to show me that she truly cares about Pokémon. I believe it is time for my test."

For some reason, Kazan felt a sadness and regret in his leader's eyes. Something he never felt from her before.

"Where is she now?" the blue one inquired. She sighed when she caught a glimpse of Sandā playing with his mane.

"Oh!" the yellow one said. "I believe she is near Umabe Forest."

"Where the Time Guardian lives?" Kazan asked.

Kitakaze smiled. "Precisely. I shall head over there, post haste." She dashed out of the room, leaving the two alone once more.

Before Sandā left, his friend inquired, "Sandā, do you know what happened to Kitakaze six years ago?"

"You mean, when she started to act more defensive and more bossy? Nope, not a clue. Why? Do you think that's why she's hesitant about Summer being our Guardian?"

"I don't know if I should press her any further. But I will find out, one way or another."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think about the Gym battle?

Who did the best in the battle?

How will Summer do during Kitakaze's test?


	12. Johto 11

**After a few days of training, Summer challenged the second Gym in Azalea Town. Despite some troubles with poison and Bugsy's Scyther, Swirls prevailed with her new Psychic attack and secured the win for Summer. The girls decide to head to Goldenrod City, only to run into another situation in Ilex Forest that threatens Summer's safety. What will happen, and will our heroine survive?**

 **Chapter 11- The North Wind**

After my victory lunch, Yuki and I planned the next stretch of our journey in the Pokémon Center lobby.

She revealed her findings after reading the map on her Pokégear. "To get to Goldenrod City, we need to pass through Ilex Forest. Hopefully it won't take us more than a couple of hours."

"Is it really large?"

She shook her head. "Not too large, but the paths are very long to avoid damage to the endemic trees. And it's always dark because tree cover is so dense."

"Then we should get going before it gets nightfall. Have you looked at the scroll recently?"

"Oh, no I haven't. Should we see what it entails?"

I took out the ancient object and unfurled it. But to our surprise, there were no inscriptions.

Yuki twirled her hair. "That's odd… Why would something so valuable be blank?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to be read a certain way?"

Suddenly, a frantic-looking man with green eyes and a buzz cut burst through the doors. He wore a dark blue shirt, dark blue pants, and a white karate belt. I quickly placed the scroll back into my backpack.

"Excuse me, ladies," he asked in a rough but respectful tone. "Have you seen a Farfetch'd wandering around here?"

We shook our heads. I replied, "No, I don't even know what a Farfetch'd looks like."

"Allow me to show you. Come out, Riki."

A brown bird Pokémon with a thick black V-shaped unibrow, brown eyes, orange webbed feet, and a cream belly appeared from the man's Pokéball. She held a sturdy stick in her left wing.

[Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. It is always seen with a stick from a plant. Apparently, there are good sticks and bad sticks. This Pokémon occasionally fights with others over choice sticks.]

"We can help you look for your Farfetch'd, sir," Yuki offered.

"How kind of you. My name is Master Katto, the Cut Master. This is Riki, my main Pokémon who helps me cut wood for charcoal."

"I'm Yuki. This is Ichigo, my Minun, my friend Summer, and her Raichu, Lightning."

"Nice to meet you all. We're trying to find Ahiru, Riki's son. I fear he may have entered Ilex Forest alone to practice his cut motions. It is dangerous for him because it is so dark."

"We can split up to cover more ground," I suggested. "Errol can help me see in the forest."

Yuki added. "Ichigo and Ume can also help as well."

"Excellent!" Master Katto beamed. "Let us quickly enter the forest."

We followed him to the entrance of the thick green forest and split up in our respective groups.

* * *

Kitakaze stood in a small clearing near the pond of the Ilex Forest. As she closed her eyes, she heard someone approach her.

She sighed. "Kazan. What are you doing here?"

"I am not here to interfere with your test if that's what you're wondering."

She chuckled and looked at him with her piercing brown eyes. "Then are you here because you want to ask me something?"

"It can wait until after your test. I'm in no hurry."

* * *

Errol, Lightning, and I ventured deeper into the dark forest. Despite Errol's X-ray vision and Lightning's sense of smell, we couldn't find any trace of the Farfetch'd.

"If I were an adventurous Farfetch'd, where would I be?" I wondered aloud.

Lightning sighed. "I don't know… We've been searching for hours!"

"Actually, Ms. Lightning, it has only been one hour."

"Oh shut up, Errol!"

"Don't argue, you two," I calmly said. "Why don't we take a break?"

Errol landed next to us, and we lay on the grassy path. I took out six Oran Berries, and they each took two. As we ate the fruit, I couldn't help but wonder how everyone else was doing in their search. Then, the sound of a twig snapping caught our attention. Errol scanned the path in front of us.

"I believe I spy the Pokémon we are searching for, Ms. Summer!" He whispered.

"Then let's approach it slowly."

We inched towards the young Farfetch'd, who was hitting a young tree with his stick. But as we got close, a sudden gust of wind knocked me down from behind. Ahiru saw us and ran away further into the trees.

I called out, "Ahiru, wait!"

He stopped when he heard his name, but cautiously walked away. I looked at Errol and he was about to take off, only to be knocked down by another gust of wind.

"My goodness! I have never felt a wind like that before."

Lightning sniffed the air. "There's another Pokémon here. And it smells...very strange…"

A feeling of uneasiness entered my mind. "Strange how…?"

The winds became stronger however the trees were not shaking, as if someone was controlling the air currents. We fell to the ground to avoid being blown away. I immediately returned my Pokémon, but after I did, my Pokéballs were surrounded by gold light and could not shrink.

 _This is like what happened in Dark Cave! Is a Legendary Pokémon causing this?_

I put my Pokéballs into my backpack to keep them safe. Then I heard a young voice yell, "Help me! Help me!"

I looked up and saw Ahiru being pulled upwards. He was able to grab a branch on a tree a few feet away, but the force of the gale was weakening his grip.

"Hold on, Ahiru! I'm coming!"

Ignoring the cold gusts, I was able to get the rock climbing kit out of my backpack and took out the grappling hook and rope. I crawled towards the tree, trying to stay as low as I could to the ground. Even then, my hair, flailing around in the wind, blinded my view of the struggling Farfetch'd.

 _This wind feels so unnatural…and it's coming from the north. Maybe I can use it to my advantage._

When I arrived, Ahiru inched closer towards the end of the branch, his stick dangled from his left wing. I stood up at the north end of the tree and threw the grappling hook end of the rope into the branches. The hook latched in between a thick cluster of branches and the trunk, giving me a secure hold. I tied the other end of the rope around my waist, grabbed onto the thick bark, and climbed up. The wind kept pushing me into the sharp wood, but I kept going until I reached where my hook was attached. After I removed the hook from the branch cluster, I quickly tied it around the trunk and made sure I wasn't going to fly away. Then, I carefully approached the Flying type. His eyes grew wide when I got closer.

"Don't be afraid, Ahiru," I reassured the scared Farfetch'd. "My name's Summer. I'm here to reunite you with your mom, Riki, and your owner, Master Katto. Please trust me."

I grasped onto the branch with my right hand and placed my left hand in front of him. He slightly relaxed when he heard the kindness in my voice and tried to grab me. Suddenly, a burst of air jolted the tree, causing Ahiru to fly into the air.

I leapt onto my feet and jumped forward, catching him before he flew higher. I pulled him close to my chest, but the gust became stronger. When I checked the rope, I turned pale.

 _I can feel the rope getting tight. It might break anytime soon! I need to think of something! But what?!_

"S-Summer…" Ahiru whispered, "I'm sc-scared…"

I looked at the young Farfetch'd, then the rope. "Ahiru…hold on tight to me. I'll try to pull us back to the tree."

He snuggled close, and I braced the rope with both hands. My muscles strained as I pulled both of us. But with the wind blurring my sight and pushing against me, I didn't make much progress. Then, the rope felt different. It was no longer taut.

"Hold on, Ahiru!" I cried as I clutched him.

The rope snapped and we were blown into the sky. My heart beat faster as we fell towards the ground. But I made sure Ahiru was on top to protect him from harm. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for a very painful impact.

Then, something stopped us. I slowly opened my eyes and saw we were surrounded by a golden energy. The winds vanished, and everything became still. The energy placed us on the grass in front of a large pond. On the other side was a majestic light blue and white Pokémon with a flowing purple mane, a crystal hexagon crest, and long white ribbons protruding behind her.

Her voice, calm but stern, echoed in my head. _We meet again, Summer Scorcher. You have grown up so much. You showed great compassion and courage in protecting the young Farfetch'd. I hope you are up to the challenge that will affect you life forever._

"Wait, we've met before? And what challenge will I face?"

She smiled. _We have, six years ago. But I cannot disclose anything else. You must find what you seek on your own._

Then, a vision of a rooftop appeared in front of me. It was familiar, with a hint of sadness and regret. I blinked, then the scene was gone. The Pokémon nodded, then dashed away.

"Summer!"

We turned around and saw Yuki, Master Katto, and Riki running towards us.

"Mommy!" Ahiru cried as he jumped out of my arms and dashed to his mother.

As they embraced, Master Katto bowed. "Thank you for finding Ahiru for me. I am forever grateful."

Yuki noted, "You look like you've been through a tornado. Did something happen?"

I brushed my hair with my right hand. "Didn't you feel that wind?"

She was confused. "Wind? The air was still the entire time we've been in here."

Master Katto was intrigued by our comments. "Tell me, Summer. Which direction was this 'wind' blowing?"

"From the north."

"As I figured. This means Suicune, the Legendary Beast of the North Wind, was here."

[Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water.]

"Wow…" Yuki gasped. "You've been seeing so many Legendary Pokémon lately, Summer!"

The man raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question further. "Anyway you girls should keep going. I'm sure you want to reach Goldenrod City before nightfall."

I nodded. "Thank you, Master Katto. Goodbye, Ahiru. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

He hugged me. "Bye, Summer. Thanks for helping me."

I returned the gesture and we waved goodbye. As I gathered my things, I saw the grappling hook and rope placed next to my undisturbed bag, mended with a golden sheen. _Did Suicune do this? That was really nice._

Lightning let herself out as I put the rope away. "Summer! Are you okay? We couldn't see what was going on from inside your backpack!"

I smiled as I placed my Pokéballs back on my belt. "I'm fine, Lightning. Thanks for worrying about me."

I reassured her with a pat, then we found our way out of Ilex Forest after another hour of walking.

* * *

Kitakaze rejoined Kazan, who was concealed behind a thicket of bushes. He smiled as he approached her.

"I'm surprised, Kitakaze. I thought you would make her test much harder."

"What made you think that?"

"Well, you did have reservations about her."

"It was not because of her abilities; it was because of another event a while ago. Something I could not prevent, and something that could inhibit her from achieving her destiny. She has been through so much at such a young age."

The Entei paused. "Kitakaze, I've been meaning to ask you-"

"About what happened to me six years ago?" She lightly chuckled. "I'm afraid that is between me, Summer, and our Guardian."

Kazan was saddened. "I was afraid of this… I thought they were just rumors."

Suddenly, the Suicune's eyes darted around the foliage. "Someone is here. And he is not a friendly one. We can continue this conversation another time."

He thought she was trying to avoid the explanation, but her sharp senses never lied before. They fled the forest.

From a tree, the masked teenager growled. "How did Suicune know I was here?! Well I guess it doesn't matter now." He sat up and complemented the recent events.

 _So, the Legendary Beasts are after Summer as their Legend Guardian. Well...I have to put a stop to that, don't I? And I know just the people who can do that..._

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think about Summer's test?

What was the event that happened six years ago?

Who are the people the masked teenager is thinking of?


	13. Johto 12

**After Summer's victory at the Azalea Gym, the girls helped a man looking for his Farfetch'd. They searched in Ilex Forest, and Summer faced a test from the Legendary Pokémon, Suicune. Despite not having access to her Pokémon, she was able to prove to the Water type she was willing to protect the Farfetch'd. Once they exited the forest, Summer and Yuki found a Day Care and a young girl who had some self-doubt. Will they be able to help her?**

 **P.S.- Thanks to Shslcardiologist, who provided me with the character of Lisa Karame, who is also in Fancyyy's story,** _ **Johto: Growing Up**_ **! :)**

 **Chapter 12- Baby Pokésitters**

As we traveled on Route 33 towards Goldenrod City, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was amazing to meet the last member of the Legendary Beasts, but it felt too much of a coincidence. And for some reason, I felt like I met that Suicune before, but I couldn't place when and where.

Yuki interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Summer, there's something up ahead."

I looked up and saw a large two-story building nestled to the east. It had white walls with pink and light blue circles, a gold-painted door, and a large fenced yard with a pond and lush grass. On top of the door was a sign in large gold letters, "Goldenrod Nursery and Day Care".

I was excited and pushed my thoughts aside. "Ooohhh...I haven't visited a Pokémon nursery in a while. Let's go see what kind of Eggs they have."

We ran to the entrance, and I swung the door open. Inside the lobby were a receptionist desk, white walls with three doors and a wooden staircase, and a display case showing various breeding awards. While Yuki tried to find the receptionist, I looked at the display cases.

 _Top Pokémon Nursery in Johto for ten years running, Most Eggs Hatched, Most Eggs Produced, wow, that's a lot of prestigious awards. Top 15 Breeding Couples: Garam and Anda Patajhad. Patajhad? Are they related to Samir?_

"Sorry about that!" We saw a girl around our age and a Vulpix running out of the north door. The girl had long brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white dress with white and pink ruffles, a white jacket with pink trim, long pink and white striped socks, and brown shoes.

My eyes grew wide, and I slowly backed away.

"Summer, are you okay?" Yuki asked. "I thought you got over your fear of Vulpix."

I nervously chuckled. "I...think I need some more time."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you're scared of Vulpix!" The girl hastily took out her Fire type's Pokéball, only for it to drop on the tiled floor. The Fox Pokémon ran after it and was about to touch the button.

"Oh no, it's fine!" I reassured. "Your Vulpix seems really nice. I'm Summer by the way, and this is Lightning, my Raichu."

Yuki waved. "I'm Yuki, and this is my friend, Ichigo."

The girl gasped. "You're Yuki Mizu?! Oh my gosh! I'm such a huge fan! I'm a Coordinator too. Lisa Karame's my name, and this Vulpix is Hibana."

The girls shook hands. "It's nice to meet a fellow Coordinator," Yuki said with a big smile. "Are you going to participate in the Goldenrod City Contest?"

"I'm planning to, but I don't know if I'm ready. I'm helping at the nursery to figure that out and to help some friends of my dad. He's a very well known Breeder in the Kanto Region."

An elderly woman with dark skin, black-grey hair tied in a bun, and amber eyes walked through the east door. She wore a white dress, a pink apron, and comfortable shoes. "Oh, hello," she greeted in a calm voice. "Welcome to the Goldenrod Day Care. I am Anda Patajhad, and I'm in charge of monitoring Eggs we receive from Trainers. My husband, Garam, is in charge of raising Pokémon that are in our care."

Yuki and I bowed. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Patajhad," I acknowledged. "My name is Summer, and this is Yuki."

She chuckled at our reverent response. "Please, call me Anda. Are you two perhaps acquainted with my grandson, Samir?" We nodded, and she chuckled. "I had a feeling you were! Thank you for helping him out during his internship, although I'm surprised he chose to study archaeology instead of breeding, or even strategy games."

 _Strategy games? I heard of his interest in breeding but not gaming... Besides, Samir doesn't seem to have the competitive personality of a gamer._

I wanted to ask more, but a man with dark skin, layered gray hair, and dark eyes entered the room from the north door. He wore a white shirt and pants, a blue apron, and brown loafers. "There you are, Lisa. Are you ready to continue watching over the baby Pokémon?" He then looked at us. "Oh, we have guests."

"Garam, dear," Anda informed. "These two are Summer and Yuki, friends of Samir."

He gave us a welcoming smile. "Oh, it's very nice to meet you. Welcome to the Goldenrod Day Care. This is the most visitors we had in a while. Would you like to meet the Pokémon we're raising here?"

I ecstatically responded, "We'd love too, and maybe the Eggs here as well."

The couple laughed. "Very well," Anda said, motioning us to follow her. "I'll show you the Egg room first."

"Good idea, Anda. Lisa and I will join you once we get the Pokémon fed."

She led us through the east door down a warm hallway. Then we stopped in front of large, glass double doors. There were six rows of Eggs with various colors and patterns lined along the walls and several aisles in the center.

The co-owner let us inside and explained, "All of these Eggs are for Trainers who don't want to raise them. Usually they're starter Pokémon, Eevee, and those where the gender ratios are more skewed. We hatch them for Pokémon adoptions or give them away to people who want them."

"Wow," Yuki gasped. "I can't believe they're so many Eggs!"

I noticed a slug-like Pokémon made of lava crawling around the room. He generated a lot of external heat, but it didn't make the room blistering hot.

[Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. It is a species of Pokémon that lives in volcanic areas. If its body cools, its skin hardens and immobilizes it. To avoid that, it sleeps near magma.]

Anda smiled. "That's Garmee, my Slugma. He makes sure all the Eggs are incubated at the right temperature."

I marveled at the Fire type climbing onto a yellow Egg with black stripes to share his internal heat. "That's really cool."

"You have a keen sense of understanding Pokémon, Summer. Is it all right if I ask you and Yuki for a favor?"

I looked at her sincere eyes. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you help Lisa? She's been having some self-esteem issues lately, and she actually came here to decompress. I know she's been traveling with another Trainer, but I think she needs to talk to fellow female Coordinators and Trainers."

"Sure, we'd love to help in any way we can."

Garam and Lisa entered the room, with Hibana in her Trainer's arms. "Anda, do you have time to go over the plans for tomorrow?" her husband asked.

Anda nodded. "Sure. You three can go to the yard and relax. The baby Pokémon can also use some fresh air."

Lisa giggled. "I have their Pokéballs with me. Come on, Summer and Yuki!"

We followed our new friend to the front yard and sat on the medium-sized grass. Lisa threw five Pokéballs into the air, revealing new and familiar Pokémon. There was a Pichu, an Elekid, a light pink Pokémon that was shaped like a star with a swirly curl on her head and brown ears, another light pink Pokémon that was round with a puffy curl on her head, a light blue Pokémon with small ears, white cheeks, and a tail where the end was about the same size as her body, and an egg-shaped Pokémon with a triangular crown and a shell with red and blue triangles.

[Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance until daybreak, when they quench their thirst with the morning dew. Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Its soft and pliable body is very bouncy. When it sings continuously with all its might, its body steadily turns a deepening pink color. Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokémon. Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. As its energy, it uses the feelings of compassion and pleasure exuded by people and Pokémon. It stores up happy feelings in its shell, then shares them out.]

"These Pokémon are so cute!" I exclaimed as Lightning, Ichigo, and Hibana watched over the five playful creatures.

Lisa laughed. "They sure are!" Then she became quiet. "Yuki, can I ask you something?"

My friend smiled. "Sure, what is it?"

"H-How did you feel when you lost to Azura in the Hoenn Grand Festival?"

"Oh... Well, I felt really upset, which is natural when you lose. But against a rival who looks down on you, that made it feel worse. I even thought about quitting and staying with my aunt on her showboat back in the Orange Islands."

Lisa tucked her legs close to her body, as if she felt that same pain before.

"But then," Yuki continued. "I met Summer. She's not only kind, but she's really supportive and eager to help others. Along with my family and my other friends, I was able to rediscover the fun of Contests. And now, I'm ready to try and win this region's Grand Festival."

Lisa relaxed and let her legs lie on the grass. "I never knew you felt that way, Yuki. You're always so happy when you're on stage. But I'm happy you were able to overcome your insecurities." She then took out a Pokéball. "Actually, can I tell you two a secret?"

We nodded and out popped a black fox Pokémon with green eyes, red marks over his eyes, red paws, and a red tipped tuft over his head. He was very friendly, but with a hint of mischief.

Yuki was amazed. "I've never seen a Zorua up close!"

I looked at my Pokédex to see its data, but there was no information. "Huh...so Zorua are not found in Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn..."

"That's right," Lisa said. "They're mainly found in the Unova Region, far away from here. Anyway, a long time ago, when I playing near my house, I saw a weak Zorua, like my Bureiku, begging for food. I was so worried about it, I ran inside and asked my father for some Berries. He gave me some juicy Oran Berries, and I was so happy to finally help a Pokémon like my parents." She paused, then took a deep breath. "But when I gave it the Zorua, it turned into a Gengar, which scared me and took the Berries away. I became afraid of Gengar ever since."

"But you're not afraid of Zorua?" I pondered.

She shook her head. "A Zorua didn't directly affect me back then. Plus, Bureiku is the total opposite of that Gengar. He's a mischievous creature, but he cares about me a lot and is willing to battle tougher opponents to protect me."

I sadly smiled.

"Oh, did I say something I shouldn't have, Summer?"

"Oh no, Lisa. It's just that...you're a really brave person."

"R-Really? Why do you say that?"

I took a deep breath as Yuki gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "I...got my fear of both Vulpix and Chimecho from a traumatic event. But I still have some issues seeing them, even though they don't look evil. Hearing about your experience with Zorua, you're more willing to move on from your trauma, even though you're still scared of Gengar."

Yuki nodded. "Summer's right, Lisa. You may be worried about doing well in Contests, but after hearing about what happened to you, you're much stronger than that."

Lisa sheepishly rubbed her head. "Then I guess it doesn't help that I have a Chingling, which evolves into Chimecho."

I sweatdropped. "It's fine. Maybe I should interact with those Pokémon raised by a nice Trainer, like you, Lisa. I hope that's okay."

Lisa beamed. "Sure! I'm fine with that. Whenever we hang out, you can interact with them. And you know what? You're right. Maybe I should do the Goldenrod City Contest. After some more training, I know I can do well!"

My friend laughed. "No matter the outcome, you won't be disappointed."

"Girls!" Garam called from the door. "It's time for the Pokémon to come in for dinner!"

"Coming!" We returned the baby Pokémon and entered the nursery.

Lisa said, "Thanks for the advice and encouragement, Summer and Yuki. I have to stay here and help with dinner, but I hope we see each other again."

We embraced in a group hug and exchanged Pokégear numbers. Yuki replied, "Of course, Lisa! I look forward to seeing you in a Contest."

After that, she and her Pokémon followed Garam through the north door.

Anda smiled. "Thank you for helping Lisa, girls. I have a gift for each of you." She grabbed an orange incubator containing a dark green Egg with three red spots and a cream-colored bottom. A Pokéball was nestled in a notch on the lid. "Yuki, take this Egg. It came from a Pokémon whose Trainer visited the nursery a few months ago. To make it easier to transport, there is a button on the side of the incubator that allows it to shrink. Just make sure it's stored in a pocket closest to you that has little movement. I'm sure this Pokémon will be a valuable member of your team."

"Oh, thank you, Anda. I can't wait to see what will hatch from it."

As she made space in her bag for the Egg, Anda showed me an amulet made of dark wood. There was a flame insignia on it, with a large tower in the background. "For you, Summer. Take this as a good luck charm. I have a feeling it may help you on your journey."

Strange...I've never seen it before, but it looks so familiar. When I took it from the elderly woman, I saw a kabuki theater where five girls in kimonos were dancing with five Eeveelutions: Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. I was also able to hear stringed instruments and people clapping. The song was also familiar, as if I heard it when I was much younger. But then, my mind returned to reality.

"Thank you, Anda. It's a really nice amulet."

Her smile made me think she's hiding something. "Please keep it safe. I think you'll find it to be very helpful."

After I placed it inside my backpack, we waved goodbye and headed north towards the bright lights of Goldenrod City, the place I never wanted to return to.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think about Lisa?

What is inside Yuki's Egg?

What is special about the amulet?

How will Yuki do in her first Contest?


	14. Johto 13

**During the last part of their travels to Goldenrod City, Summer and Yuki visited the Goldenrod Day Care. There, they met Samir's grandparents and Lisa, a young Trainer who dreams of becoming a Coordinator. The girls decide to achieve their goals after talking about their biggest challenges and fears. For their rewards in helping Lisa, Yuki received a mysterious Pokémon Egg and Summer an ancient amulet. Now has come the time for Yuki's first Contest in the Johto Region. Which Pokémon will she choose and will she be able to win her first Ribbon?**

 **Chapter 13- The Golden Moment**

We stood outside a golden lattice archway, the gateway to Goldenrod City. The sunset made the metal shimmer, reflecting the city's namesake. While Yuki was excited for her first Johto Contest, I didn't have the same joy most people felt to enter the largest city in the region. After all, there was some residual pain six years since my last visit.

"Come on, Summer!" my friend squealed. "Let's get a room at the Pokémon Center! I want to get some last minute practice time."

I forced a happy face. "Sure, let's go."

We ran down the golden brick main road where smaller streets intersected with stores and restaurants. After making a left turn at the first major intersection, we arrived at a three-story Pokémon Center, which made sense due to the Gym and Contest Hall. There a long line outside as Trainers and Coordinators tried to book rooms.

As we waited in line, we overheard a conversation.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is my third time trying to beat the Goldenrod City Gym!"

"Why? The Gym Leader's just a teenage girl!"

"JUST a teenage girl?! That teenage girl has the strongest Pokémon I've ever seen! No matter which Pokémon I use, her Miltank keeps destroying everyone! I need to think of something better for this match. I don't want to do it again!"

I looked it up in my Pokédex.

[Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. It gives over five gallons of milk daily. Its sweet milk is enjoyed by children and grown-ups alike. People who can't drink milk turn it into yogurt and eat it instead.]

"It doesn't say anything about battling prowess, but I guess I should train for a couple of days," I strategized. "Is that all right, Yuki?"

"Of course, Summer. I can help if you need it."

"That'll be great. Thanks."

After we registered and got our room on the third floor, we had a quick dinner of pasta and vegetables, then went outside to one of the three battlefields.

Yuki sent out her team, who were equally as excited. "All right, everyone. The time has finally come for our first Contest in the Johto Region!" After a hearty cheer from her four Pokémon, she continued, "Now, I've given this a lot of thought. Ichigo, you'll be in the appeals round, and Momo, you'll be in the battle round." The Minun and Wartortle smiled while Ume was disappointed. Yuki chuckled and stroked her Swellow's head. "Don't worry, Ume. I still need your help with training Kiui. I'll use you in the next Contest."

Kiui bounced into Yuki's hands. "What will I do, Yuki?"

Her Trainer beamed. "Kiui, I want you to see us perform from the audience. Is that alright with you, Summer?"

"Of course! I'll be happy to."

"So, you actually got another pathetic Pokémon?" a female voice criticized.

Yuki's face tried to hide her disdain as her rival, Azura, approached us. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse, a sky blue skirt, and black leggings. Her fluffy white coat showed her sensitivity to cold weather.

"Hello, Azura," Yuki coolly replied. "Nice to see you too."

Azura sneered. "Are you avoiding my question, Yuki?"

"No, I'm just being polite, that's all."

The Orange Islander crossed her arms. "I know you're here for the Contest. But I'm going to win, like always!"

"I don't think so, Azura."

Seeing that her intimidation tactics weren't working anymore, she stormed back into the Pokémon Center. Yuki exhaled deeply.

"You handled that really well, Yuki," I praised.

"Thanks, Summer. But I'm still nervous!"

"Don't be! You've been training a lot! Besides, Kiui really wants to see you perform."

"It's true, Yuki!" she squealed as she spun around.

Her Trainer giggled. "All right. Then let's get our practice in, get a good night's rest, and head to the Contest Hall around 9!"

Her team nodded, and I helped my friend with the next stage of her Coordinator journey.

 **The next day...**

Yuki and I walked to the Contest Hall, located at the eastern part of the city. This area catered more towards Coordinators and Contest fans, with stores selling Seals, Pokémon Contest memorabilia, and grooming supplies. At the end was a large domed building with dark gold paint accented with red borders. A large pink ribbon with two bows and a gold pin in the center was mounted over the double glass doors.

"That must be the Goldenrod Ribbon…" Yuki mused. "It's so pretty…"

I smiled at the grandeur of the building, which was very different from the Gyms. "That's right. Each Contest Hall has a Ribbon decoration over the entrance that is an exact replica of the Contest Ribbon."

"Oh, Summer! I'm so excited but scared at the same time!"

"You'll be fine, Yuki! You've been practicing hard for this."

She nodded and gave me Kiui's Pokéball. "Thanks again for watching Kiui for me. I'll hurry and register. See you later!"

Lightning and I waved goodbye as our friend ran through the doors.

"So Summer," the Electric type asked. "What are we going to do now?"

I looked at my Pokégear. "We have an hour. Want to walk around the lobby?"

Lightning beamed, and we entered the building. While the displays and photos of previous Coordinators were very interesting, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. But before I could take a good look at the gathering crowd, the workers opened the doors to the auditorium, and we went inside. It was a massive room with six sections separated by a thin white barrier. Each section most likely sat twenty-five people per row, with twenty rows per section. People tried to find the best view possible in front of the concrete stage, which was also the battlefield. Pink curtains were draped along sides of the stage and hung over the massive TV screen. At the north end of the stage were three pink booths for the Contest judges.

Lightning and I were able to find seats at the left end in the middle section. After we sat in the comfortable red cushioned seats, I let out an excited Kiui, who perched onto Lightning's head.

"Oh my goodness!" she squealed. "I can't wait to see my first Contest!"

Lightning smiled. "Me too. Especially the battle round!"

I added, "I haven't seen a Pokémon Contest since my first year of Trainer School. I wonder if the rules have changed since then."

At exactly 10:30, the lights dimmed and everyone clapped. When they returned, a young woman with long curly brown hair, fair skin, hazel eyes appeared at the center of the stage. She wore a short pink kimono with goldenrod flowers decorated around the hem, a long gold gown, and a pink headband. Behind her were the three judges. On the left was a middle-aged man with black and gray slicked hair and a red suit with a black bowtie and a replica of the Goldenrod Ribbon pinned in his lapel. In the middle was a bald man with a gray suit and red tie, squinted eyes, and a big smile. And finally on the right was Nurse Kogane, the head nurse at the Pokémon Center. She had long golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goldenrod flower pin on her nurse cap.

"How's everyone doing?" The woman on stage shouted into her white headset as she also appeared onscreen. Her upbeat voice made the crowd roar enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokémon Contest, our first Contest this year for the Johto Region! My name's Jadrian, and I'll be your hostess for all of the Contest Johto Region! If you're new to the Contest world, let me give you a brief summary of what to expect!

We hold Pokémon Contests at five to seven cities within a region. Contests are done for a week in one city, then we rotate every month between three sets of judges to allow for Coordinators to travel on time and to allow for Pokémon Contests in the other regions to keep going during the year. Which means, there will be six Contests here in Goldenrod City after this one before we head out to our next location. In every Contest, we have two rounds: appeals and battle. The appeals round is where our twenty-four Coordinators perform with a Pokémon to showcase that Pokémon's unique traits and moves! Afterwards, the judges will score the performances, and the Top 8 will move on to the battle round. Here, Coordinators will battle against each other in five minute rounds judged on a point system by our judges. They will use their Pokémon's attacks to deplete their opponent's points. The battle is either decided by a knockout or whoever has more points at the end of the round. At the end, the winner will receive this lovely Goldenrod Ribbon!"

She showed us the pink ribbon, which looked prettier than the sign outside. After a round of applause, Jadrian said, "Our judges today are Mr. Contesta, the President of Contest Activities and head judge of this group, Mr. Sukizou, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and our guest judge, Nurse Kogane from the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center! Now enough with the introduction and on to the appeals round!"

She ran to the west side of the stage and pointed to the TV screen. "First up, a second-year Coordinator who made it to the Top 16 in the Hoenn Grand Festival, Yuki Mizu from Snowpoint City!"

"Hey, Yuki's up first!" Kiui shouted.

"Go Yuki!" We yelled as our friend ran on stage. Her picture briefly appeared on a pink background on the screen, then it became a close up shot. She wore her light blue sparkly dress, silver snowflake earrings, and silver heeled sandals. Her hair was braided and loosely fell over her left shoulder. She smiled as she grasped her Pokéball, which was covered by a blue case decorated with yellow and blue lightning bolts.

"Ichigo, it's performance time!" She threw it high into the air. The Minun popped out, surrounded by the same-colored lightning bolts. With a forward somersault, he landed firmly onto the stage and held his arms high. The crowd roared at the opening appeal, and the judges were intent to see how much she improved.

"Ichigo, let's start off with a Helping Hand!"

The Electric type waved his arms back and forth, and his Trainer followed his movements. As they danced, the crowd clapped and giggled at the adorable sight.

After a few seconds, Yuki pointed upward. "Ichigo, Hidden Power!"

He nodded and shot five orbs of ocean blue energy above us. As they floated, she shouted, "Finish with Discharge!"

Ichigo smiled and bounded towards the orbs, shocking them with yellow electricity. The Hidden Power absorbed the energy and emitted a light green glow. The combination exploded into green fireworks, drawing oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"Wow, that was so pretty!" I whispered as Ichigo softly landed onto Yuki's outstretched arm. She improved so much during our travels.

"Now, let's see what our judges have to say!"

"What a wonderful display of cuteness and power!" Mr. Contesta praised. "You improved quite a bit since the Grand Festival."

"Indeed, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizou added.

Nurse Kogane clapped her hands. "You and Ichigo have a strong bond, and it was on display here!"

"Wow, what praise!" Jadrian commented. "Thank you, Yuki and Ichigo!" A round of applause, then Yuki and Ichigo returned backstage. "Next up, it's Azura, from Tangelo Town. She's also a second-year Coordinator and was in the Top 8 in last year's Hoenn Grand Festival!"

Yuki's rival ran onstage, greeted by a large round of applause. She wore a sky blue sleeveless dress with white lace bordering the hem and neckline, white high heels, and puffy cloud earrings. Her blue and white highlights were braided into her ponytail. She threw her blue-cased Pokéball decorated with light blue Xs into the air.

"Nuvola, the spotlight's on you!"

The Altaria soared over us in a streak of blue coming from her wings. She looked like a kite with thin streamers for tails. Everyone was equally impressed as Nuvola returned to her Trainer.

Azura smiled and shouted, "Aerial Ace!"

The Humming Pokémon darted above the stage in a bright white light, highlighting her cotton wings.

Suddenly, Kiui cried out, "Summer, help me!" I looked up and saw the Hoppip tumbling out of the auditorium.

 _Oh no, the Aerial Aces must've caused Kiui to fly away!_ Lightning and I quickly left our seats and exited into the lobby. "Don't worry, Kiui! We'll get you down!"

Unfortunately, someone opened the main doors and the Hoppip drifted towards the downtown area. Lightning and I ran after her as Kiui evaded the rooftops and skyscrapers. Eventually we arrived at a large park called Goruden Park. Lightning and I were exhausted, but Kiui kept floating away.

I took out her Pokéball and tried to return her, but the beam couldn't reach the Grass type. _Maybe Errol can help…_

But before I could send him out, a blue light surrounded the Grass type and brought her into my arms. An Espeon approached us with a big smile. Her Trainer, a young woman in a black wig approached us. She looked like Zuki, but her kimono had light purple trim, and her satchel was red and light purple.

"Thank goodness Sakura was able to help your Hoppip, miss," the woman said in a confident tone.

"Oh, Kiui is my friend's Pokémon. She's competing in the Contest right now."

The Kimono Girl nodded. "By any chance, are you Summer Scorcher?"

I was astonished. "Yes...I am. How did you know?"

She giggled. "Zuki told us after she returned from Violet City. We've heard about your exploits at Sprout Tower. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Naoko, and this is Sakura, my trusted partner."

Naoko then gazed into my eyes, which slightly weirded me out. I thought I heard her say, "So the Guardians are interested in her, how intriguing."

"I'm sorry if I sound intrusive, but what do you mean by intriguing?"

The Kimono Girl gave a soft, sly smile. "Oh my, I didn't mean to say that out loud. It is just...a change in the normal candidate cycle."

"Normal candidate cycle?"

"Oh, it's just something that the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts typically follow. But maybe change is good. Anyway, I should let you get back to your Contest." She and Sakura began to make their way to the entrance.

"Wait, Naoko! Please tell me. You seem to know about the Legend Guardians. I need to know why I saw Raikou and Suicune. Do you know who the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts is?"

She stopped, looked at me, and slowly blinked her eyes. "I do, but I can only say that she is much closer than you think. Goodbye, Summer."

"What did she mean?" I wondered aloud as they left. Then I remembered where we should be. "We need to get back to the Contest!"

Clutching the Cottonweed Pokémon, we headed back to the Contest Hall, which luckily did not end yet. We returned to our seats and saw the final battle round was in progress. It was Yuki and Momo against a pre-teen boy in a dark blue tuxedo and his Starmie. The circles under their photos showed they were tied with half of their points left and there were two minutes remaining.

"Now, Nebula, Bubblebeam!" the boy shouted with a wave of his hand.

The Mysterious Pokémon spun around and sprayed a vortex of bubbles at the Wartortle.

Yuki smiled. "Use Rapid Spin!"

Momo ducked into his shell and spun around as well, easily popping the bubbles and causing small rainbows to appear around his shell. The crowd gasped in awe while Yuki's opponent's points dropped to 30 percent.

"Wow!" Jadrian commented. "Momo's Rapid Spin and the bright stage lights turned Nebula's Bubblebeam attack into a beautiful rainbow pattern on his shell. What a perfect defensive combination! It looks like Toby's in trouble!"

"Momo, Aqua Tail!"

The Wartortle leapt towards the Starmie and swirled water around his tail.

Toby grinned. "Nebula, Ice Beam on Momo's tail!"

The frozen beam made direct contact, canceling the Aqua Tail and rendering Momo vulnerable to the next attack. Yuki's points fell to 25 percent.

"What another excellent counter by Toby! Will Yuki be able to pull through? There's only one minute left on the clock!"

"Come on, Yuki!" we cheered. "You can do it!"

Yuki took a deep breath and shouted, "Momo, Blizzard!"

The Turtle Pokémon exhaled a snowstorm that swirled around the stage. Toby's points dropped to 25 percent.

Toby gritted his teeth. "Nebula, use Hydro Pump!"

Yuki countered, "Rapid Spin!"

While the strongest Water type attack punctured through the strongest Ice type attack, Momo's spinning, combined with his frozen tail, slashed through the Hydro Pump and slammed into his opponent. Nebula fell backward, its red jewel flashing red.

"No, Nebula!"

The judges' panels flashed red Xs, signaling the Pokémon was able to continue.

Jadrian waved her arms. "And that's it! With five seconds remaining, Yuki Mizu and Momo pull off a come from behind victory!"

The screen then showed Yuki and Momo's pictures, along with the words, "WINNER".

Confetti fell from ceiling as the crowd clapped enthusiastically. Yuki and Nebula shook hands, and he left the stage with no regrets. My friend let out Ichigo, and they hugged.

"Oh my goodness!" Kiui squealed as she and Lightning clapped for me. "That was so exciting! I can't wait to do those things on stage too!"

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, Kiui," I reaffirmed as Yuki accepted her first Ribbon.

Jadrian gave her closing speech, "Thank you all for coming today, and we hope to see you tomorrow for our next Goldenrod Contest! Goodbye everyone!"

People left in stages, then we exited the lobby and waited for Yuki to come out of the dressing room. Kiui happily floated to her Trainer when she and Ichigo emerged.

"Yuki, you did it!"

The Sinnoh native laughed. "Thanks, Kiui. Did you enjoy your first Contest?"

Lightning and I nervously chuckled. "Well, we couldn't watch the whole thing…"

Yuki sighed then became angry. "I saw what happened during Azura's appeal. I still can't believe she did that to Kiui!"

"How did she do?"

"She made it to the battle round, but she lost to Toby."

"The guy you were against? That's interesting. Did you see Lisa?"

She nodded. "I did, but she didn't make it past the appeals. She was disappointed, but I know she'll get better."

"That's great. Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry!"

We laughed and returned to the Pokémon Center.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Contest?

What is the normal candidate cycle Naoko mentioned?

Who is the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts?


	15. Johto 14

**Finally arriving in Goldenrod City, Yuki won her first Pokémon Contest in the Johto Region. However, Summer and Lightning didn't get a chance to watch most of it since they had to catch Kiui, Yuki's Hoppip. Summer also met another Kimono Girl, who seemed to know about the Legend Guardian of the Legendary Beasts but refused to tell the girl more. During a break in training for Summer's third Gym battle, Yuki invites Summer to join her at a place that brings back terrible memories for the latter. Where is this place, and how will Summer handle it?**

 **Chapter 14- Confronting a Regret**

After a few days of training, Yuki and I walked around downtown Goldenrod City. As we walked past the bustling restaurants, cafes, and boutiques, I thought about what Naoko told me.

 _I know the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts? But how? I don't remember meeting anyone who has that kind of power…_

Suddenly, a wave of dread crashed into me. The red cobblestone walkway looked very familiar. I slowly looked up and saw the Goldenrod Department Store, the largest building in the Johto Region. It was a yellow building that was six stories tall with a rooftop plaza. The store was known for its plush Pokémon dolls and Contest Seals, as well as the drinks at the rooftop café.

 _I...I can't go back in there!_

Yuki smiled as she grabbed my hand. "Come on, Summer! Let's go inside!" But as I resisted her, she became immediately concerned. "What's wrong, Summer?"

I gave her a soft smile. "Nothing. I'm just...tired from walking, that's all."

She crossed her arms. "Summer… Something happened to you in Goldenrod City, didn't it?"

"Wh-What gave you that idea?"

"You made a similar excuse before we entered Union Cave. You can tell me what happened. It might make you feel better."

I looked at the rooftop. "It's nothing important. I'll just wait for you on the bench here."

"Well, all right. Let me know when you want to talk."

She and Ichigo went inside the building while Lightning joined me on the wooden bench.

Noticing my distress, the Electric type nuzzled my hand. "Summer...is this about your sister?"

I stroked her head, but before I could answer, I heard a familiar female scratchy voice.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the girl who ruined my business!"

I fearfully looked to my left and saw an elderly woman hobble towards me, clutching a brown wooden cane in her left hand. She wore a green shawl over her pink gingham dress, square glasses, and a brown hair tie the wrapped her gray-white hair. Although her clothes made her look like a nice person, I knew she wasn't.

"Did you come back to haunt me?! You no-good, sniveling girl!"

Lightning growled, but it didn't scare the woman away.

"Lightning...it's okay," I reassured, trying to stay calm. _Deep breaths, Summer... Deep breaths..._

"If it wasn't for your grandmother, I would have pressed charges against you for stealing!"

I timidly responded, "I...I didn't steal from you..."

The woman roared, "And that was going to be for a very rich customer! You broke that pair of sunglasses; now it's worthless!"

Those last words echoed through my head. Images of my sister, the bird Pokémon, the sky, and a strange Pokémon flashed in front of my eyes. The shock, the fear, the humiliation... All the memories I tried to suppress returned, and a tear fell down my cheek. Then came the sobs.

The woman taunted, "That's right! You should feel sorry! Now I can-"

"Grandma, what are you doing?!" Through my bleary eyes, a young woman in her mid-twenties with long brunette hair and brown eyes came closer, pushing an orange sunglass cart. She wore an orange T-shirt and blue jeans, and a white nametag with the word "Justine" on it. She then saw me. "Hey, you're the girl from six years ago! Summer, right?"

"Don't get friendly with my most hated customer!" the woman yelled as she hit Justine with her walking stick. "She ruined my life!"

I sobbed harder, and Lightning was doing her best to restrain herself from attacking.

"Grandma! That's not true at all! You're just blaming her for things that are not her fault." Justine gave me a warm smile. "How about I buy you a snack? The rooftop has a great cafe."

"Don't you dare, Justine!"

She scoffed at her grandmother. "It's my break now, and I can do what I want for the next forty five minutes! Come on, let's go."

After drying my eyes, Lightning and I followed her into the bustling building and into the elevator at the center of lobby. After arriving on the fifth floor, where the Contest Seals were displayed, we walked up the stairs to the rooftop. It was a large space with stores and the cafe surrounding a large raised garden. Metal tables with sets of four chairs dotted in between the areas of interest. As Justine walked to the café, Lightning and I found a table not too far away. I glanced around, sniffling. Most of the things looked the same: the cafe, the garden. But the store at the northeast corner was now a Pokégear store, no longer the sunglasses store. Still, it was really uncomfortable to be at the place where I lost my sister.

Justine came over with an orange tray that held two plastic white teacups and a plate of chocolate chip and Sitrus Berry cookies. After she placed the tray on the table, she handed me a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I sipped the rich liquid as she unloaded the cookie plate and her drink, Roselia tea. I let Lightning drink the rest and stared at the baked goods.

Justine smiled. "Go on, Summer."

I picked a chocolate chip cookie and slowly ate it. I teared up, reliving the trauma from six years ago in my head.

"It's okay, Summer," the woman reassured. "I know it's hard for you to be here again."

"D-Did I really make your grandma h-hate me?"

"Of course not! We were able to fix and sell the sunglasses you broke. And we decided to become a mobile cart so we could travel to Ecruteak and Olivine Cities. She tends to harbor unnecessary feelings." Justine then shifted her hands. "So...is she still missing?"

I nodded and started to sob again.

"I'm so sorry, Summer! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings again!"

She offered me a tissue, and I used it to dry my eyes. "I know you didn't, Justine. It's just...I never thought I'd be back here again…"

"Hey...things change, for better or worse. It's how you take it moving forward. That's how we kept going. Besides, I know you'll find her."

I gave her a soft grin, and I started to feel better. "Thanks, Justine. I really need to hear that."

The older girl chuckled. "You're one of the few customers I remember when I first started. Whenever you need help here, Ecruteak, or Olivine City, don't be afraid to ask. Can we exchange numbers?"

I nodded, and as we did that, Yuki approached us. "Summer...are you okay?"

I was relieved to see my friend still concerned about me. "Yeah, I'm fine, Yuki. This is Justine. We met six years ago here. Justine, this is Yuki, my traveling partner, and Ichigo, her Minun."

Justine gave my friend a hearty handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki."

"Likewise, Justine."

Suddenly, Justine's watch beeped. "Oh, it's time for me to head back to the cart. Enjoy the rest of the cookies!" She quickly finished her tea and placed the cup on top of the nearest yellow trash can. After waving us goodbye, she walked to the fifth floor.

Yuki enjoyed a Sitrus Berry cookie while I stroked Lightning. As I let her choose her flavor, Yuki asked, "Summer, do you want to tell me about what happened to you in Goldenrod City?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

She grinned. "I don't mind one bit."

* * *

As the girls and their Electric types engaged in deep conversation, two Kimono Girls watched from afar. The Espeon and Vaporeon lay next to their Trainers, the former fast asleep.

The girl with the Vaporeon, Kuni, observed the two, particularly the one with the light purple jacket. "So, Naoko, what do you think?"

The Psychic Kimono Girl user grinned. "She has the same traits as the current Guardian. I think living in the Hoenn Region instilled those qualities in her. What about you, Kuni?"

The Water type user frowned. "I'm not sure. She has no training as a Kimono Girl, and that's one of the major criteria."

"True, but she is related to the Guardian. And she can always learn our traditions."

Kuni crossed her arms. "I don't know… Maybe I should battle her and see if she is worthy."

Naoko giggled. "Why do you have to be so stubborn about people when you are so fickle about clothes?"

"And why are you so keen in breaking our traditions?"

"I'm not. But we can't always keep the same traditions if they don't reflect the current state of the world."

"But that is how we remember the past."

"Which is why sometimes, we need to change them to help others better understand."

Kuni sighed. "It's pointless for us to keep arguing. We have always been opposites."

"But that's what makes our roles so interesting! Anyway, if you do want to challenge her, I hear there will be a special battle event at Goruden Park tomorrow. It'll be a 'King of the Snorlax' tournament, with the winners chosen after he or she defeats five Trainers in a row."

"How intriguing. Maybe I should participate. What about you?"

The Psychic user chuckled. "Oh, I'll watch. Good luck!"

Kuni grumbled and stood up, immediately waking up her Water type. "Come on, Sumomo. We should prepare for tomorrow."

He shook his head but followed his Trainer downstairs. This made Sakura stir and look at her Trainer.

Naoko giggled. "That Kuni. Well, we'll see if Summer can convince her."

* * *

Yuki was solemn when I finished my story. "Wow, Summer… I didn't know something that bad happened to you when you were young. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Yuki. Even though it was nobody's fault, I still feel responsible for it."

"But you were only five, and you tried to save her. That shopkeeper must've not seen what happened. Don't take it so hard."

"I know, and Justine reminded me about that. Maybe it's good to talk about the past, like she said. It helps you move forward."

Yuki muttered, "I'm not sure about that…" Then she realized we were listening. She smiled and said, "Do you want to help me pick out Seals?"

 _That's weird… Is she trying to forget about something from her past?_ "Sure, we can find some for Kiui." We followed her and Ichigo downstairs and spent the rest of the day shopping.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash (learning)**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think about Justine and her grandmother?

What secret is Yuki hiding?

Will Summer participate in the "King of the Snorlax" event?


	16. Johto 15

**Summer confronted her first traumatic experience at the Goldenrod City Department Store, as well as the two strangers who were there at the time*. However, after talking with Justine and Yuki, Summer felt better about moving forward and hopefully finding her sister. Summer later learns about a special battle tournament in Goruden Park, and decides to participate. Will she be able to win it, or is something else going to stop her from doing so?**

 ***For more information on Summer's backstory, please read "Summer: The Incident that Started it All", in the story,** _ **Backstories: A Window to the Past.**_

 **Chapter 15- A Battle Melee**

It was getting late, and the dark green street lamps flickered on in Goruden Park. Yuki, Ichigo, and Lightning watched me and Errol practice Air Slash once more. Now that his wing was feeling better, the Noctowl was eager to finally master the move.

"All right, Ms. Summer. One last time," he said confidently as he flew back into the air.

I nodded, ready to see him succeed. "Air Slash!"

Errol lifted his right wing, and an orb of air swirled above the tip. Everyone held their breath as the Flying type maintained his posture and the orb grew in power. Then, he flung it towards the ground. The orb kept its shape, and as it slammed into the grass, a gust of wind blasted into our faces. The Noctowl smirked.

"I think you got it, Errol!" I exclaimed, proud of my Pokémon. "I think we can use it in a battle sometime soon."

I returned him, and we walked back to the Pokémon Center. We approached the center courtyard, which was designated with yellow bricks, a large stone fountain, and a stone statue at the eastern edge. There weren't many people around, so it was a quiet atmosphere.

Lightning gently pulled on my capris. "Hey, Summer, what's that?"

We looked at the flyer, which was decorated with red and blue stripes. I read the yellow text aloud, "'Tomorrow, come to the King of the Snorlax battle tournament here at Goruden Park! Five winners, five awesome prizes!'"

Lightning was pumped. "Yes! A battle tournament! Can we do it?"

I grinned. "Sure. That'll also be a great time to test Errol's Air Slash. Let's do some research about the event at the Pokémon Center."

The Raichu groaned. "Really? More studying?"

Yuki giggled. "Don't think of it as studying, Lightning. Think of it as battle preparation."

"Still sounds like too much effort."

We laughed, then Ichigo intently looked to the east. "Hey, isn't that Caleb, the annoying agent?"

We looked in that direction and saw a man looking at the statue.

"Hey, you're right," his Trainer agreed. "What's he doing here?"

We slowly approached, and the light from the street lamps illuminated the sculpture. It was of an elderly man wearing a polo shirt, slacks, and loafers. His hair was cut short, and he held a Pokéball upwards in his left hand.

 _His face looks kind of familiar… Where have I seen it before?_

The agent muttered, "So...this is the famous Michael Leland, the 37th patriarch of the prestigious Leland family. Tch, I can see why he doesn't like him."

Suddenly, I saw a white wisp emerging from the statue and forming into the very person. I knew what it was: a spirit.

The spirit poked Caleb's side, which startled the latter. Then, he noticed us. "Oh, it's you four. Isn't it your bedtime?"

"We were getting ready to leave soon," I retorted. "How come you're here and not with Weldon?"

"I have my reasons, and you don't need to know, Summer. Now excuse me." He left the park, leaving us confused.

The ghostly figure smiled and floated towards me. He spoke with a gentle, grandfatherly tone. "I never expected to see you after all these years, Summer."

I gasped. "Y-You know who I am?"

"Of course! I know your grandmother, Lan."

Yuki was confused. "Summer, are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

I turned to her with a sheepish smile. "Yuki… I never said this before...but...I can see human and Pokémon spirits."

To my surprise, she replied, "I guess that makes sense. Maybe it's because of your precognitive abilities."

Michael laughed. "Your friend is really smart. Anyway, you've grown up so much, Summer. I haven't seen you since your red egg and ginger party."

"Thanks, Michael. How do you know my grandmother?"

"She's my childhood friend. We grew up together in Ecruteak City before I started my journey."

Yuki read the inscription at the base of the statue and said, "Wow, Michael. You were a Regional Champion in six regions, and you defeated two Champions."

Michael beamed with pride. "Yeah, I accomplished more than most Trainers." Then he paused and sighed. "But I made the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not sure I should tell you this, since you're her granddaughter and all."

"So it's about my grandmother?" I concluded.

He was stunned, but he recovered. "Tell you what, if you impress me at tomorrow's battle event, I'll give you my biggest secret."

"I guess that's fine."

Yuki looked at her Pokégear. "We should head back, Summer."

I nodded then turned to the spirit. "See you tomorrow, Michael."

"Farewell for now, ladies."

He returned to the stone, and as we headed back to the Pokémon Center, I filled Yuki in on the conversation.

 **The next day...**

In Goruden Park, I joined the group of fifteen Trainers standing in front of a set of four battlefields located at the far northern end. Other spectators gathered at the far sides of the battlefields. Yuki wanted to watch, but she went to the eastern fields to train Kiui for the next Contest.

I recognized some people in the group: Sorin, Aaron, Weldon. My cousin smirked when our eyes met, but the other two were focused on everyone else. As I continued observing the other Trainers, I caught a young woman staring at me. She had blue eyes and her kimono was decorated with light blue trim.

 _This is the third Kimono Girl I've seen... Are they following me?_ But before I could contemplate more, the spectators clapped, signaling the start of the event.

A tanned man in a red T-shirt and black pants stood in front of us and shouted, "All right, Trainers! Welcome to the 2004 King of the Snorlax Battle Tournament! The rules are simple. I will randomly choose four Trainers, one for each field. Then the other Trainers can challenge the chosen ones in a one on one singles battle. The challenger will choose the first Pokémon and gets the first move. The winner stays, and the loser must leave. The loser can still challenge the Trainer at the other battlefields. However, you will be kicked out of the tournament if you lose twice or decide not to continue. Once four Trainers wins five matches in a row, they will battle each other in head to head matches. The last one standing is the King of the Snorlax!"

The host then rummaged into a glass bowl with our names on pieces of paper. "Now, for the first four Trainers and their corresponding battlefields. Battlefield 1 will be Andy Decker, Battlefield 2 will be Debby Andrews, Battlefield 3 will be Eddie Norton, and Battlefield 4 will be Summer Scorcher!"

As the crowd clapped, I nervously walked to the rightmost battlefield. I didn't expect to be picked first, but Lightning was excited about it.

"Now, other Trainers, choose your opponent and let the battles begin!"

Sorin immediately ran into the Trainer's box opposite of me, his face flushed with excitement and confidence. "Finally, a proper battle! I'm going to take you down, Summer. Aella, into the sky!"

His Noctowl flew above the field, exuding the same confidence as his Trainer.

Lightning went on all fours. "I can take her, Summer."

"I know you can, but I think someone else wants a turn. After all, he hasn't battled in a while."

The Raichu scoffed, "Fine… He does need the practice."

"Errol, let's go!"

My Noctowl soared into the sky from his Pokéball and glared at his sister. "Ms. Summer, I have been waiting for this day."

"Ya got that right," Aella said in a haughty tone. "Come on, brother. Let's see what ya got!"

The referee glanced at each side then shouted, "Battle begin!"

Sorin shouted with a wave of his right arm, "Aella, Steel Wing!"

She dove towards the ground then pulled upward, her wings glowing silver.

"Errol, stop Aella with Confusion!"

His eyes glowed blue, and the energy surrounded the female Noctowl. Aella tried to power through the Psychic type attack, but she was hurled to the ground.

She growled and shouted as she returned to the sky, "Don't get too comfortable, Errol!"

Sorin echoed her sentiment. "Take Down!"

She charged at her brother at blinding speed, knocking a stunned Errol towards the ground. Aella smirked despite feeling the recoil effects.

"Errol, straighten out then use Air Slash!"

He regained control and avoided touching the field. With bated breath, I watched him form the orb of air from his right wing. Then, he launched a perfectly swirling ball at his sister.

Sorin countered, "Psychic!"

The orb and magenta blob collided, sprinkling us with dark pink sparkles.

"You did a perfect Air Slash, Errol!"

He smiled then reminded me, "The battle has not concluded yet, Ms. Summer."

"That's right!" his sister shouted. "We finally agree on something."

Sorin pumped his right fist into the air. "Aella, finish Errol with Sky Attack!"

She ascended sharply and was slowly engulfed in a bright yellow energy. I knew I had to stop the strongest Flying type attack somehow.

"Errol, let's do a combination. Air Slash, then Confusion!"

He threw the swirling air forward and surrounded it with blue psychic energy. The combined attack forced more air into the Air Slash, causing the slight breeze around us to become a mini gale. Aella tried to pierce through, but Errol increased the power of the Confusion. Although she broke through the initial barrier, she was trapped inside and screamed in pain as the winds slashed her body. Errol flinched from his sister's cries and immediately stopped. Aella fell onto the battlefield, unable to move.

The referee waved his arms. "Aella is unable to battle! The winners are Errol and Summer, who will stay on Battlefield 4!"

Errol landed on the ground and tried to talk to his sister, but Sorin returned her. He bitterly remarked, "Next time, Summer… I will beat you…." He then dashed off.

 _Sorin… Is beating me the only thing that would make you happy?_

Errol was worried. "Did I worsen the situation, Ms. Summer?"

I sighed. "No, it's not you, Errol. I'm sorry if I did the same with you and Aella."

He shook his head. "Ms. Summer. An incident divided our familial relationship. But perhaps I shall explain it to everyone at the appropriate time."

"Excuse me, Summer, but are you ready for your next battle?"

I looked up and saw a Kimono Girl standing in front of me.

She bowed and said briskly, "My name is Kuni, one of the Kimono Girls from Ecruteak City. I would like to see how strong you are." She threw a Lure Ball into the air. "Sumomo, I need you."

A Vaporeon gracefully landed on the battlefield.

"Okay, Lightning, you're up."

"Oh, hold on a moment," Kuni interrupted. "May I battle your starter instead?"

We were confused. "Why do you want to battle Blaze?"

She softly smiled as she took out a light blue fan from her left sleeve. "A good Trainer is determined by the strength of their starter."

It was cryptic, but I complied. Lightning pouted, and I shouted, "Let's go, Blaze!"

The Fire type stretched after he was released. The referee glanced at the staring Pokémon.

"Battle begin!"

Kuni opened her bamboo fan. "Aqua Ring!"

The Water type opened his mouth and a small ring made of crystal blue water encapsulated him.

 _What kind of move is that? I should be careful._ "Blaze, Flamethrower!"

He unleashed the stream of fire, which didn't faze our opponents.

The Kimono Girl swept the fan forward. "Aqua Tail!"

The Bubble Jet Pokémon jumped and water swirled around his tail. He somersaulted forward, extinguishing the flames and dousing Blaze. Although he wasn't hurt, he was not amused.

"Let's try a close range attack, Blaze. Blaze Kick!"

He charged forward and we swept Sumomo's legs, knocking him down. Although the physical move did some damage, it wasn't as strong due to the type disadvantage. The Vaporeon stood up, and a green glittering light briefly surrounded him.

 _So that's what Aqua Ring does...it's a healing move. I need to land Sky Uppercut as quickly as possible._ "Sky Uppercut!"

Kuni fanned herself gently. "Haze."

Sumomo emitted a dark cloud of smoke in front of himself, causing Blaze to cough and become slightly disoriented. I tried to help Blaze find the Vaporeon, but the Water type blended in so well.

"Aqua Tail."

As Blaze was hit from behind by another cyclone of water, the Haze disappeared. The Fire type fell to his knees.

"Are you okay, Blaze?"

He got up and gave me a smirk. "You know me, Summer. I can keep going."

I firmly nodded, causing the Kimono Girl to raise an eyebrow. But she continued the battle. "Sumomo, Haze!"

The dark cloud reappeared, but I had a better strategy. "Blaze, jump and use Flamethrower!"

The Fire type leaped over the low-lying cloud and exhaled flames at it. The Haze emitted a dark colored steam, and I heard Sumomo panting from the intense heat.

Knowing he found his opponent, I shouted, "Use Blaze Kick!"

The Blaze Pokémon dove right foot first into the Haze, smashing into Sumomo's side. The Water type tumbled towards me and struggled to stand up.

Kuni folded her fan and placed it back into her sleeve. "You proved me wrong, Summer. I concede this match."

The referee was a little confused, but announced, "Kuni has chosen to withdraw from the match. Therefore, the winners are Blaze and Summer, who will stay on Battlefield 4!"

She walked over to her Vaporeon and fed him some Sitrus Berries. After Blaze joined me and Lightning, Kuni said, "Thank you for a wonderful battle. I hope you visit us in Ecruteak City. Goodbye, Summer."

The two left the battlefield and headed to the park exit.

"Great job, Blaze," I praised. Lightning gave Blaze and big hug, and he happily returned the gesture. After I returned him, a familiar person approached the battlefield.

"Hi, Summer," Aaron greeted as he adjusted his bandana. "I hope you're ready for a battle."

I grinned. "Of course."

Aaron threw his Pokéball into the air. "Go, Skarmory!"

A steel bird with brown eyes, sharp silver and red wing feathers, and a pointed crest soared above the ground.

[Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. A Pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past used feathers fallen from Skarmory to make swords and knives.]

"Come on, Summer!" Lightning pleaded. "Let me battle!"

I chuckled. "All right, go ahead."

But before she could run onto the field, I felt someone push me from behind. I fell flat, and a Pokéball from my belt detached and released its occupant, Flower.

"Okay, who did that?!" Lightning shouted. I glanced behind us but no one was there.

"Summer," the referee said. "You will need to battle with your Ivysaur since she is on the battlefield."

I sighed as the Electric type fumed. "All right, let's do our best, Flower."

She gave me a strong nod then focused on her opponent.

"Battle begin!"

"Skarmory, Aerial Ace!"

The Steel type dove towards the Ivysaur, surrounded in a white light.

"Flower, use Sleep Powder!"

She sprayed white powder from her bud, and her opponent narrowly missed her and crashed into the ground. He lightly snored, giving us a chance of winning.

Aaron was stunned. "Come on, Skarmory, wake up!"

The Pokémon slightly tossed, but his eyes were still closed.

I took advantage of the moment. "Use Leech Seed!"

Flower launched the seed at Skarmory, and the energy-sapping vines wrapped around him. The sudden jolt of energy loss woke him up, and he returned to the air. Aaron was relieved.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!"

Skarmory swooped down and smacked Flower with his silver wings. She braced the impact well, but I knew she didn't have a lot of options. And the Leech Seed wouldn't recover enough energy for her to make a good counterattack.

"Flower, Razor Leaf!"

She launched a flurry of leaves from the sides of her bud.

Aaron smirked. "Block with Swords Dance!"

Skarmory lifted his wings and spun around. The leaves bounced off the swirling Pokémon, and I knew Aaron had control of the battle.

"Skarmory, finish Flower with Night Slash!"

With a glint in his eyes, the Steel type's wings glowed dark purple. Then he flapped them, and two energy slices hurdled towards the Ivysaur.

"Flower, Razor Leaf!"

She bravely launched another leafy flurry, but the Night Slash made contact with her face. She then slumped onto the field, unable to move.

"Flower is unable to battle! The winners are Skarmory and Aaron, who will take over Summer's place on Battlefield 4!"

"Great job, Flower," I praised as I returned her. Aaron's really strong... I wonder why he didn't make it farther in the Hoenn League.

Aaron approached me. "That was a great battle, Summer. I can't wait to battle you again."

"Thanks, Aaron." We shook hands.

Suddenly, I saw a vision of Aaron and a teenage girl dressed in an unusual orange costume outside the park.

But before I could see any further, Aaron asked, "Are you okay, Summer?"

I blinked and smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the battles. Good luck."

I walked off the field and rejoined Lightning, who was upset about the loss. We walked to the courtyard for a quick break.

"That wasn't fair, Summer," Lightning argued. "If you weren't pushed, we could've won!"

"True, but that doesn't really matter now. Besides, we should focus on the Gym battle against Whitney tomorrow."

When we arrived in front of Michael's statue, to my surprise, another person was standing in front of it.

"Weldon?" I asked, startling him.

"Summer!" he gasped. "I thought you were still on Battlefield 4."

"I just lost. I thought you'd be battling by now."

"Yeah, I should find an opponent before it's too late. See you."

He briskly walked towards the crowded battlefields.

"That's odd…" I pondered aloud. "He's usually not that far away from a tournament. I thought for sure he'd be on a battlefield, building his battle streak."

"He wanted to see me, Summer." Michael appeared in front of us. "We were close when I was alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry if we interrupted you."

He shook his head. "I could tell he didn't want to stay long. I watched all of your battles, and I must say I'm impressed! You earn the right to hear what I have to say. But before I tell you, I want to talk to you about something serious."

That perked my interest. "What is it?"

"When you battled that last person, a girl pushed you from behind, causing your Ivysaur to come out instead. I thought it was an accident, but I saw her smirk before she hid into the crowd. That's all I wanted to say."

 _Hm… I wonder if that's the same girl I saw in my vision._

"So," Michael continued. "I assume you want to hear my advice?"

"Advice? What happened to the secret?"

"It's related to the secret, but I think you'll better understand it if I tell you the advice."

I shrugged. "I guess, if you want me too."

He laughed. "Just like Lan! All right. Here it goes… Don't let your goals blind you from what's important."

There was an awkward pause. I ended it with, "You mean, like family and friends?"

"Well, yes. But it also goes for your future partner." Seeing my confused face, he chuckled. "I guess you'll figure it out soon enough. Anyway, good luck!"

The spirit returned to the statue, and I remained quiet. I still couldn't make sense of the statement, but I was able to understand when I talked to someone later.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think about the King of the Snorlax battle tournament?

What is Michael's secret?

How will Summer do against Whitney?


	17. Johto 16

**On the last day of her training for the Goldenrod City Gym battle, Summer participated in a special King of the Snorlax tournament at Goruden Park. Although she wasn't able to win, she did learn a little about her grandmother from a ghost residing in the park. Summer now faces one of the toughest Gym Leaders in Johto, whose cleverness and power overwhelm the young Trainer. Will Summer be able to beat Whitney and her unstoppable Miltank?**

 **Chapter 16- Rock and Rollout**

As I was doing research on the Goldenrod City Gym Leader in the Pokémon Center's computer lab, my eye caught a recent news article.

"Hey, this is about the King of the Snorlax tournament yesterday."

Yuki, who was on the computer next to me, asked, "What does it say?"

I clicked on the link and briskly read the contents. "So, Weldon and Venusaur won the tournament by beating Aaron's Swampert. The main prize was a special training session with Bruno of the Elite Four. Hopefully he won't die like I almost did."

After she chuckled, she solemnly asked, "Summer...don't you think it's strange that Aaron is so strong after six months?"

I contemplated her question. "A little, but maybe he had a mentor."

"True…" Then she started typing on her keyboard.

I pulled up the PLA website and glanced through the Johto Gym Leaders page. I clicked on a picture of a teenage girl with pink pigtails and pink eyes and read her file.

"'The Incredibly Pretty Girl,' Whitney was an amateur softball player before becoming a Gym Leader. Despite her short tenure, she is a talented Trainer that causes her challengers to fear her Miltank. She may be sweet, but during battle, her competitiveness is well renowned. She uses a three on three singles format, but she prefers to battle challengers who have at least two female Pokémon on their team. But if you don't follow this unofficial rule, look out!'"

"Wow...that's a little extreme for a battle requirement."

Yuki advised, "Well you do have three female Pokémon. Are you thinking about using Rocky, Errol, or Blaze?"

I learned back in my chair. "The three battled hard in the last two Gym battles, and Flower hasn't been in one yet. I think it'll be fine if the girls battle."

"Yes!" Lightning shouted as she pumped her right fist in the air. "I can finally battle!"

Yuki and I laughed. "But it'll still be tough, Lightning," I warned. "Be cautious, okay?"

"You know me well, Summer."

I logged out of the computer. "Well then, let's get a good night's rest."

Yuki nodded. "I need to keep doing some more research. Go ahead, Summer."

I waved goodbye, and Lightning and I went to our room.

* * *

Although Yuki said she was doing research, it wasn't for a Contest. _I can't help but wonder about Aaron. Is all of that effort really coming from a mentor? Or something more?_

She searched his name online, but the results were of the Sinnoh Elite Four member and other people, not the person she was looking for. After a few minutes of frustration, she gave up and went back to their room.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Yuki and I walked to the Goldenrod City Gym, with Ichigo and Lightning leading the way. At the end of the northeastern part of the city was a large building shaped like the top half of a Clefairy. Windows were placed at the eyes and mouth, and the door was at the stomach.

We entered the lobby, which was covered with pink tiles and white backsplash. There were trophy cases of softball awards and a plaque which read, "Winner of the Hardest Gym Leader Poll."

A female receptionist in a pink shirt and white pants approached us. "Hi there! Is one of you here for a Gym battle?"

I was a little taken aback by her cheerful demeanor, but responded, "Yeah… I have a 10am appointment."

"So you must be Summer Scorcher! Welcome to the Gym! I'll let Whitney know you're here. Go ahead into the battlefield room. Your friends can watch from the stands there."

After she pointed to a staircase to the right of the entrance to the battlefield, Yuki and I nodded thanks. I opened the doors as Yuki and Ichigo headed to the stands. The dirt battlefield was surrounded by pink walls and white bleachers. There was a glass roof, and a large television screen at the western wall.

Across from me, Whitney entered the room. She wore a white softball shirt with red trim and yellow buttons, navy blue shorts, black and blue long socks, and pink and white sneakers. She gave me a big smile. "Welcome to the Goldenrod City Gym, Summer," she said with a girly but firm tone. "I'm looking forward to this battle. Are you going to use any female Pokémon?"

I nodded as a female referee walked to her designated box.

"Excellent! Although that doesn't mean the match will be easier."

The referee stated, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer?"

I nodded, and Whitney was pumped up as well.

"Very well. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Whitney grabbed a Love Ball, a pink Pokéball with a light pink heart, from her waist. "Michele, you're on first!" A Clefable appeared, and looked powerful despite her cute exterior.

"Let's go, Lightning!"

My Raichu jumped onto the battlefield, ready for an action-packed battle.

"That's a female Raichu all right," Whitney noted. "Let's see ya got!"

The referee waved her arms. "Battle begin!"

"Lightning, Quick Attack!"

She charged forward in a streak of white light and slammed into Michele's body. But it didn't seem like it did much damage.

 _That Clefable's tough…_ "Use Thunderbolt!"

As Lightning charged her attack, Whitney shouted, "Michele, wind up and use Metronome!"

 _Metronome?_

The Normal type pointed her fingers into the air and swayed her arms back and forth, creating a white energy. To my surprise, a stream of flames shot out of the Clefable's hands and collided with the Thunderbolt. After combining into a ball, the attacks exploded, causing both Pokémon to slide back.

Whitney chuckled. "Lucky that turned out to be a Flamethrower. Metronome can be unpredictable, but you need to go big or go home! Sweet Kiss!"

Michele winked and a pink angel floated towards Lightning.

Knowing the effects of that move, I countered, "Lightning, dodge with Quick Attack!"

She ran forward and bounded around the Sweet Kiss, aiming straight for Michele.

Whitney smirked. "Michele, Grass Knot!"

The Pokémon lightly jumped on the battlefield, and a small loop of grass sprouted in front of the approaching Raichu. Lightning tripped and tumbled into Michele, causing sparks to transfer from the former's fur onto the latter. As the paralysis set in, Lightning returned to our side of the field. But to my confusion, a think pink veil surrounded Michele, who didn't seem to be affected by the status condition.

"Too bad, Summer!" Whitney gleefully shouted. "Michele has Magic Guard, which protects her from the effects of status conditions like paralysis and poison. Now, we're up at bat. Hit Lightning with your Facade!"

Michele flew forward in an orange aura and tackled Lightning. The Electric type was able to brace herself, but the powered up move did a lot more damage than expected.

 _That's right... Facade has greater power when the user is paralyzed, poisoned, or burned. Lightning may not be able to handle another Facade. But maybe…_

"Lightning, use Iron Tail and drag it in the ground!"

She slammed the edge of her silver tail into the dirt and ran around the battlefield, kicking up clouds of dust.

Whitney said, "Smart strategy, Summer. But that won't stop us! Michele, Metronome!"

I saw the white light oscillating through the cloud, and when they stopped moving, a yellow powder scattered from the center of the battlefield.

I recognized the move and smirked. "Lightning, Iron Tail!"

The silver tail illuminated through the dust and slammed into something hard. Michele was thrown into the wall left of Whitney, and she slumped onto the ground, unable to move.

The referee shouted as the air cleared, "Michele is unable to battle! Lightning wins! Whitney, choose your next Pokémon!"

The Gym Leader softly smiled as she returned her Clefable. "Darn, it was a Stun Spore. I guess luck wasn't on my side that time. Although I've never seen an Iron Tail do so much damage to Michele." She regained her confident persona as she removed her second Love Ball from her belt. "But let's see if you can handle my running specialist. Dot, you're on second!"

A strange-looking four-legged Pokémon stood before us. Her front half was yellow with black spots, and her back half was black with yellow spots. She had black hooves, two white round horns, and a tail that had an eerie face.

[Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokémon. A Girafarig is an herbivore-it eats grass and tree shoots. While it is eating, its tail makes chewing and swallowing motions as if it were also eating.]

"Lightning, why don't you take a break?" She briskly nodded and returned to her Pokéball. I grabbed the next ball from my belt. "Go, Swirls!"

My Poliwhirl wasn't fazed by her unusual-looking opponent, which made me feel more secure.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, Water Pulse!" She threw an orb of water at Dot, who stood firm.

Whitney shouted, "Dot, Agility!" The Girafarig darted past the Water Pulse and circled around Swirls, who was having trouble focusing on her. "Now, Double Hit!"

Dot jumped in front of Swirls and smacked her twice with her tail. The Water type slid back towards me, but returned to the center of the battlefield.

"Swirls, Psychic!"

"Dot, Psybeam!"

Swirls formed the attack in her hands while Dot opened her mouth and created a blue sparkly orb. The magenta blob of energy collided with a blue jagged beam, creating an explosion that pushed both Pokémon back.

Whitney placed her right hand on her hip. "So, our Pokémon are evenly matched in psychic prowess. That's pretty impressive. Let's do a changeup. Dot, Agility!"

As the Normal type encircled Swirls once more, I shouted, "Swirls, focus on Dot, then use Hypnosis!"

"Gotcha, Dudette!"

The Tadpole Pokémon studied her opponent's movement, then launched a purple ring to her left. It was a direct hit; Dot fell to the ground, asleep. But to my surprise, Whitney was unfazed by the turn of events.

I quickly formed a fist. "Swirls, Ice Punch!"

As she dashed forward with her light blue fist, the Pokémon stirred and quickly stood up, startling us.

Whitney laughed. "Early Bird really does help with sleep countering strategies. Now, Psybeam!"

Dot opened her mouth and the blue beam struck Swirls in the stomach, knocking her back. The Water type rubbed her head, but when she regained her footing, she swayed back and forth.

"What a lovely day..." Swirls muttered in a ladylike accent. "A cup of tea sounds refreshing."

I sweatdropped. _I never knew Swirls was so...proper..._

Whitney commanded with a wave of her hand. "Crunch!"

Dot charged forward at the vulnerable Poliwhirl, the head on her tail opening wide.

"Swirls, snap out of it!" I called. "Use Ice Punch!"

She blinked hard, and, to my relief, she regained her senses. "No sweat, Dudette! Cowabunga!"

Her light blue fist was clamped by the tail's teeth. Although Dot's grip was strong, the cold energy from the Ice Punch slowly froze her tail.

Now that they were stuck together, Whitney and I commanded their strongest attacks.

"Dot, Psybeam!"

"Swirls, Water Pulse!"

The Girafarig tried charged the Psychic type attack, but she shivered from the ice on her body. This gave Swirls the chance to aim her attack at Dot's head. The Water Pulse slammed into the Normal type, freeing both from the icy restraints. Swirls panted as Dot collapsed onto the battlefield, unable to move.

"Dot is unable to battle! Swirls wins! Whitney, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Great job, Swirls," I praised as the Gym Leader returned her fallen Pokémon. The Water type looked very tired, but was eager to finish the match.

Whitney tossed her last Love Ball upwards. "So, it comes to this. I'm sure you've heard of my star player, Summer?"

"Yeah, I have. But I know we can beat her."

"I like your confidence. So let's see how long that lasts! Jennie, you're up third!"

The famed Miltank slammed onto the battlefield. She had a relaxed expression, but I knew she would be one of the most powerful Pokémon I encountered on my journey.

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, use Water Pulse!"

As the Poliwhirl launched the orb from her palms, Whitney shouted, "Jennie, fastball Rollout!"

Jennie curled into a ball, and with shocking speed, rolled through the Water Pulse and slammed into Swirls. The Water type fell and tried to stand, but the Miltank returned and smashed into Swirls' side. Swirls collapsed once more, this time, unable to move.

"Swirls is unable to battle! Jennie wins! Summer, choose your next Pokémon!"

I gaped. _That was fast! Swirls didn't even hit her!_

Whitney hid her chuckle. "Sorry... I can't help it when Trainers experience Jenny's power firsthand."

I returned Swirls picked my next Pokémon. "Let's go, Lightning!"

The Electric type pawed the ground, eager to exact some revenge for her teammate.

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

"Jennie, curveball Rollout!"

The Normal type coiled back into a ball, rolled around the lightning bolt, and struck Lightning in the chest. The Electric type slid back, but I could tell that did a lot of damage.

As Jennie looped back to hit Lightning once more, I countered, "Stop Jennie with Iron Tail!"

The Raichu quickly sliced her silver tail into Jennie, who was catapulted into the air. The Milk Cow Pokémon returned to her normal position.

I immediately took action. "Quick, Thunder Punch!"

Lightning leapt into the air with her right fist glowing yellow.

Whitney smirked. "Sorry, Summer, but that strategy won't work. Body Slam!"

Jennie outstretched her body and plummeted towards her opponent. Although Lightning was able to make contact with Jennie's chin, the weight of the Miltank's body slammed her into the battlefield. The Pokémon stood up and returned to her Trainer's side while Lightning remained motionless, unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Jennie wins! Summer, choose your final Pokémon!"

As I returned Lightning, I became nervous. _That Miltank's no joke... I don't know if she'll be able to handle a powerful Pokémon like Jennie..._

Then out of the corner of my eye, Jennie flinched as her body tingled with electricity.

 _Maybe there is hope after all..._

"Let's go, Flower!"

The Ivysaur was ready to redeem herself after yesterday's difficult battle. "Let's win this, Summer."

I nodded as the referee signaled the last battle of the match. "Battle begin!"

"Flower, Razor Leaf!"

As the flurry of leaves approached Jennie, Whitney countered, "Fastball Rollout!"

Jennie charged through the Grass type attack, which scratched her fur, and slammed into Flower. The Seed Pokémon was able to withstand the impact, and the Miltank slightly retreated to make a second pass.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Flower shot the purple orb at the Normal type, but the latter was able to plow through it and strike her opponent once more. My Pokémon gritted her teeth, but could barely recover as Jennie hit her with greater power.

I painfully watched Flower heavily pant. _There has to be a way to cause Jennie to slow down faster..._

Whitney boasted, "Looks like it's the final pitch, Summer. Go for it, Jennie!"

I stood firm. "Flower, use Sludge Bomb on the ground!"

Flower quickly shot the purple orb at the ground in front of the charging Miltank. The attack was able to make the area slippery, causing Jennie to lose traction and veer off course. The Normal type slammed into the west wall. When she pried herself from the mat, she was a little dazed.

Whitney was slightly annoyed at the turn of events. "You can do it, Jennie. Use Return!"

Her Pokémon shook her hand, and when she regained her senses, ran towards Flower.

"Quick, Flower, use Leech Seed!"

She nodded, and seed from her bud latched itself onto Jennie's head. The vines wrapped around the Miltank's body, extracting her energy and giving to their creator. But it didn't stop the Normal type from punching Flower in the chin. The Grass type was almost lifted into the air, but she steadied herself and glared at Jennie.

Whitney smirked. "Flower is really tough, one of the toughest Ivysaur I've seen. Let's see if you can handle a Body Slam!"

Jennie leapt upwards and extended her body.

I shouted, "Flower, use Sludge Bomb!"

This time the Poison type attack struck the Miltank's stomach, causing major damage. Jennie winced, but Whitney knew her star Pokémon still had plenty of energy left.

"Jennie, pop fly Rollout!"

The Milk Cow Pokémon coiled and hurtled towards Flower.

"Flower, full power Razor Leaf!"

The Grass type shot the sharp leaves upwards. As the leaves cut Jennie's body, the paralysis caused the Miltank's body to open up. The two female Pokémon collided, and after a few seconds, both of them fell onto the battlefield, unable to move.

The referee checked the two Pokémon then announced, "Both Flower and Jennie are unable to battle! This match is declared a draw!"

I ran over to Flower, who was struggling to stand. I grabbed some Sitrus Berries from my backpack. She gratefully ate the snacks as I petted her.

"Great job, Flower. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Summer. What happens now?"

"It's up to Whitney to decide if we get the badge."

Whitney and Jennie stood in front of us. "I have to say, Summer," the Gym Leader said. "You really impressed me. Even if I used Jennie's fourth move, I would still have a tough time."

"Oh? What's her fourth move?"

"Milk Drink. It allows Jennie to regain some health. I like to use it to frustrate the Trainers that annoy me during my matches."

 _Wow...she really is scary during battles..._

After she laughed, Whitney continued, "Anyway, I know you deserve the Plain Badge after this battle." She offered me a gold diamond-shaped badge with a silver border.

"Thanks, Whitney." I was so exhausted from the battle that I shakily placed my newly obtained badge into my badge case and returned Flower.

Whitney advised, "Go relax, Summer. The next Gym will be pretty tough too. Maybe I'll see you soon. Good luck on your journey!"

I waved goodbye, rejoined Yuki and Ichigo, and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Gym battle?

Is Yuki right to suspect Aaron?


	18. Johto 17

**Summer had a tough challenge against Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader, whose Miltank easily defeated two of her Pokémon. Although Flower drew with Jennie, Whitney felt the challenger deserved the badge. Summer and Yuki now leave for Ecruteak City for the next Gym and Contest. On the way, they reunite with Bugsy and Whitney, who invite them to the Bug-Catching Contest at National Park. How will the two do in the contest?**

 **Chapter 17- Bug Catchin' Fun**

I lay on the bed in our room at the Pokémon Center, exhausted from the Gym battle. Even though I got my third badge, I knew getting the other five would become more difficult.

Yuki came in with a cup of pink lemonade. "Here, Summer, this should help you regain your energy. It has Cheri and Tomato Berries, which helps with rejuvenation."

"Thanks, Yuki." I sipped the cool drink. My eyes widened as the spiciness made me spring up and pant.

My friend giggled. "That definitely worked. Anyway, what do you want to do? We finished everything we needed to do here."

After taking a few deep breaths, I replied. "Maybe we should head to the next city, Ecruteak City."

Yuki twirled her hair. "Ecruteak City… Summer. I've been thinking about the contents of the Rainbow Scroll for a while now. I think the fourth scroll is there."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I recall reading about a massive fire at one of the towers about 300 years ago. Maybe the scroll is there."

"We should head over there as soon as we can."

We packed our things and left the Pokémon Center. As we started on the northern route, Route 135, a crowd gathering in front of the metal archway of a massive park blocked our way.

"What's going on?" Yuki wondered aloud.

"It's the Saturday Bug-Catching Contest, of course!"

We turned around and saw the Gym Leaders Bugsy and Whitney approach us.

"Bugsy!" the Sinnoh native exclaimed. "It's been a while!"

"Hello, Summer and Yuki!" the Bug type Leader greeted. "Are you two going to participate today?"

We paused. Finally, I answered, "Well… We are trying to get to Ecruteak City today..."

Whitney threw her hands in the air. "What's the rush? Besides, there's a blockade at the fork nearby. You should just spend some time here instead. I'm doing it too before I head over there to check the situation. I need a break from the tough battles."

"I guess you have a point, Whitney."

Bugsy beamed. "I'll take that as a yes! Come on, I'll guide you to the National Park Terminal. That's where the Contest registration is."

He led us through the crowd, on the dirt path at the edge of the circular grounds with grass taller than us, and into a green and yellow two-story building. The structure was very open; wooden tables and chairs were placed at the south side next to a roaring brick fireplace and three bookshelves. A flight of stairs led to a view platform overlooking the park, and a wooden counter opposite the chairs was where not only the Contest registration was, but also where one could buy refreshments or borrow board games.

"All right, girls. I have to go meet up with the judges. I can't wait to see how you do!"

We waved goodbye to Bugsy and stood in line. I looked at the people signing up. A lot of them were boys dressed in long-sleeved shirts, blue shorts, and straw hats. Then I saw Sorin walking towards us.

"So, you're here too!" he exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "I'll beat you this time, Summer!"

Whitney peered over my shoulder. "Hey, aren't you Sorin, the Trainer I battled a few days ago? You didn't do so hot."

The boy was startled to see the Gym Leader. "Uh...yeah… I should...probably get ready." He dashed towards the observation deck stairs, confusing me.

Whitney smirked. "I have that effect on Trainers who lost to me."

After Yuki, our Pokémon and I sweatdropped, we began the registration process.

I filled out two sheets of paper: one was basic information and the Pokémon I was going to use, and the other was a liability waiver. Thinking about my choice, I felt Flower was the best one. Although her moves won't be as effective, she had Sleep Powder and could navigate through the thick grass. After filling out the papers, we each received a bag of Pokéballs with the letter "S" above the release button and a ticket. Mine was red, Yuki's was blue, and Whitney's was green. We then joined the rest of the participants.

An elderly man and Bugsy stood on the observation platform. The former shouted, "Welcome everyone, to this Saturday's Bug Catching Contest! There should be plenty of Bug types roaming through the park today. The goal is to catch the rarest, strongest, or biggest Bug type Pokémon. You may catch multiple Pokémon, but you have to choose between the current or new Pokémon. Once you have chosen, you must release the other Pokémon. Each Trainer has received 10 Sport Balls and a colored ticket, which corresponds to the order in which you will enter the park.

We will begin with the Green Group, then the Red Group will go second, and the Blue Group will go last. The participants in each group will have thirty minutes to catch their Pokémon. Afterwards, I, another judge, and our favorite guest judge, Bugsy the Azalea Town Gym Leader, will judge the Pokémon. We will pick the best in each group, then an overall winner will be chosen from the tree top Trainers. Before and/or after your time in the park, feel free to relax and socialize with the other contestants until the results are announced. In a few minutes, the Green Group will enter National Park. So enjoy the contest and have fun!"

After we clapped, the crowd dispersed.

Whitney took a deep breath. "Well girls. I'll head over to the doors to get a good head start. Good luck!" She let out Jennie, and they ran to a small group waiting at the west side of the building.

"So, Summer," Yuki asked. "What should we do in the meantime?"

I glanced around the room. "Maybe I should try to find Sorin and talk to him."

"I think this is a good time too. I'll do some research about Ecruteak City in the meantime. See you later and good luck."

I nodded and we parted ways. But before I could search for my cousin, a shout echoed in the building. The Green Group, led by Whitney and Jennie, dashed outside and into the grass. Soon, there were sounds of battles between the Trainers and the wild Pokémon.

 _For a Bug-Catching Contest, it's pretty loud…_

Then, I heard someone whimpering. I turned to the nearest chair and saw a boy around my age having a slight panic attack. He had straight brown hair and tan skin, his yellow T-shirt and black shorts slightly hidden from his tucked position. He muttered, "Why did I enter this Contest?"

I slowly approached him. "Hey, are you okay?"

He jumped and looked at me with his black eyes. "Oh! I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

I didn't buy it. I sat next to him. "Are you sure? I know we're strangers, but I can't stand to see you feeling so scared. I'm Summer."

His eyes lit up, and his demeanor immediately changed. "Wait, you're Summer Scorcher? Oh my gosh! I can't believe I finally got to meet you in person! I heard so much about you from Sip and Lisa, and I followed your journey in Kanto! My name's Lows. Lows Landerson."

I chuckled. "So you're the friend they mentioned. I've always wanted to meet you too, Lows. I watched your battles when you were in the Hoenn League."

He rubbed his head. "Wow… A Trainer I admire appreciates and wants to help me… Then I guess it's okay if I tell you what's going on." He took a deep breath. "I...I have a fear of Bug types."

I was a little stunned. "Oh. If you don't mind me asking, why did you sign up for this Contest?"

"I thought it was a regular Pokémon Catching Contest! I guess I didn't read the papers carefully. And I can't withdraw… I don't know what to do..."

I sat next to him. "It's okay. Maybe this is a good thing. This Contest can help you overcome your fears."

"I don't know…"

I smiled softly. "You know, I'm trying to conquer my own fears. It may take a while, but I know it'll be better for me in the future. Try seeing it that way."

He thought about my advice and replied, "Maybe you're right. Thanks, Summer. I'll do my best."

{Will the Red Group please prepare to enter National Park?}

I stood up. "Oh, I should get going. Is this your group, Lows?"

"No, I'm in the last one. Maybe I'll see you later. Good luck!"

"Thanks, you too. And remember, don't let your fears hold you back."

We waved goodbye and I headed to the door. The Green Group returned from the park and handed their Sport Balls to the attendants. They looked very tired, with some boys having slightly torn clothes.

I let out Flower. "You ready?"

She softly nodded. "You bet. I can't wait to see what we'll find."

An attendant shouted, "On your marks, get set, go!"

The doors swung open, and everyone charged towards the grass. Unfortunately, Flower and I were pushed into the thick foliage, and when we were able to break free we could barely see the Trainers battling. This was going to be a challenge.

On the observation deck, Yuki watched her friends wade through the park. _That does not look fun. I hope Ichigo and I find just one Pokémon._

Then, something orange caught her eye. To her left was a teenage girl wearing an orange jacket, cape, and skirt. She scoffed. "I don't know why they're so impressed with her. I have much more credentials than she does! I've trained with the Kimono Girls, I researched the legends, I-" She realized someone was overhearing her rant and briskly watched downstairs.

Yuki couldn't help but wonder if that girl was talking about the person who just got slapped in the face by the grass.

"Oww...that hurt…" I moaned as I rubbed my nose. "This grass is harder than the ones at the Kanto Safari Zone…"

"I agree," Flower replied as she looked around us. "And it's thick. I wonder if we'll be able to find any Pokémon in here."

"Let's just keep walking. We're bound to find something."

We trudged through the vegetation, avoiding several Trainers battling Beedrill, Caterpie, and Venonat.

{Contestants, you have fifteen minutes remaining.}

"Dang it, that was fast!" I remarked. "Did you find anything, Flower?"

She paused as a Scyther burst out of the grass.

"Quick, Flower, Sleep Powder!"

The Bug type slashed the air, cutting through the attack. He then charged and Flower and hit her with his white wings. She was hurt, but refused to show it.

 _That was a Wing Attack… I need to try something else._

"Flower, use Sludge Bomb!"

She hurled the purple orb at the Mantis Pokémon, who took some decent damage to his thorax. Then he roared and extended his arms and slashed the Ivysaur in an X pattern.

 _That X-Scissor looked strong too. I'd better catch it before he does any more damage._

I took out a Sport Ball and threw it at Scyther. He went into the ball, but after two shakes, he emerged, angrier than before. With all of his strength, he knocked Flower back with another Wing Attack. She tried to stand, but I could tell she was getting tired. Sensing his opponent's declining health, he lunged at her with his sharp arms raised.

"Stop!" I cried as I stood in between the two. The Scyther didn't hesitate and struck me with his crossed arms. I fell to my knees, and Flower retaliated with a Leech Seed.

As they continued battling, I felt my arms throbbing. _I can't let Flower battle Scyther alone…_ But the pain prevented me from contributing anything.

Then, a stream of thick white string shot out of the grass behind us and wrapped around Scyther. He tried to cut through it, but the vines sucked more of his energy. As the String Shot finished encasing him, a gust of wind pushed the trapped Scyther out of sight.

Flower rejoined me, using her vines to check my arms. "Are you okay, Summer?"

"I'm fine, I think it's just a bruise."

Right after I said that, a Weedle emerged from the grass. He was larger than any Weedle I've seen before, and his body was a golden color, not the typical orange. A ring of yellow stars and the sound of a small bell emanated from the Pokémon.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he crawled next to me. "Scyther usually don't attack people like that."

I smiled at the helpful Pokémon. "Yeah, thanks. You really helped us out."

"I'm glad to! Are you doing the Contest today?"

I nodded. "It's a lot tougher than I thought."

He squealed, "Can you catch me?! I've always wanted to me be evaluated! No one looks at me because I'm just a Weedle…"

"Sure, but you know the rules."

He stood on his hind feet. "Bring it on!"

Flower and I readied ourselves. "Use Sleep Powder!"

But before Flower could spray, Weedle shot string at her bud, preventing the move from working. He then charged forward with his stinger extended.

I smirked. _That's one smart Weedle…_

"Stop Weedle with Sludge Bomb!"

The Ivysaur shot the poisonous orb, which pushed Weedle back. He then tried another String Shot.

"Cut the String Shot with Razor Leaf!"

She shook her bud and the sharp leaves slashed through the string and hit Weedle. He winced and hunched over in pain.

I threw the Sport Ball at him, and he smiled, accepting defeat. Weedle entered the ball, and after three shakes, several stars burst out from the button. I picked up our catch with a relieved smile.

{Red Group. Your time is up. Please give the attendants at the door your Sport Balls and wait in the building for the results.}

We entered the observation area, and I handed Weedle's ball and my unused Sport Balls to the nearest attendant. I waved to Yuki, who was waiting for her turn to enter the park, then found a place to sit. As Flower ate some Berries to regain her strength, I looked around for Sorin, but he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh well… Hopefully I can talk to him before the Contest is over…_

* * *

"I thought you made sure no one was around, Ariados!" The masked teenager hissed as he and his Ariados watched the Bug-Catching Contest from the trees outside the park.

The Bug type shrugged. Earlier, she lured Summer and her Ivysaur into an isolated patch of grass, then convinced a nearby Scyther there was a terrible person who wanted to hurt the other Bug Pokémon just to find the best one for the Contest. It was a good plan, until Weedle showed up.

The teenager growled, "She's getting close to Ecruteak City. If all goes according to plan, she won't get the item that unlocks the secrets of the Rainbow Scroll. Then my friend can claim it for Neo Team Rocket!"

* * *

"How did you do, Yuki?" I asked after she returned from her time in the park.

She sat next to me and Ichigo climbed onto her lap. "We were about to find a Venonat before the timer ran out. It was really close. Oh, I ran into Lows earlier."

"Really? How was he feeling? I know he has a fear of Bug types."

She beamed. "He's feeling much better. And he wants to thank you for helping him start to overcome his phobia."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great."

"How about you?"

"I ran into a Scyther, but it was very aggressive. A golden Weedle saved me, and I caught him."

Yuki was concerned. "I hope you're okay. Wait...did you say 'golden Weedle'?"

"Yeah. He was surrounded by stars, and there was a bell ringing when he appeared. Why, what's wrong?"

Before she could respond, the three judges gathered the participants at the base of the observation platform.

"I hope you all had a wonderful time at today's Bug Catching Contest!" The elderly judge shouted through a microphone. "We will now announce the winners from each Group, then the overall winner. Remember, they can choose to keep or release their caught Pokémon after the Contest." He pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. "The winner of the Green Group is Whitney, who caught a Butterfree!"

"Oh yeah!" She hollered, causing the crowd and Bugsy to chuckle.

The judge continued, "The winner of the Red Group is Summer, who caught a Weedle!"

Everyone gasped. "No one has ever won a group with a Weedle before!" someone whispered.

"Lastly, the winner of the Blue Group is Sorin, who caught a Pinsir!"

The crowd clapped, and I saw my cousin beam. Bugsy then stood in front of the microphone.

"Now, for the overall winner. It was a tough decision...but the overall winner in today's Bug-Catching Contest is Sorin Baldwin! Sorin, come on up!"

We clapped as the Johto native approached the judges. The elderly judge showed us an orange stone that was shaped like a sun with cone shaped rays.

"Sorin, I am happy to give you this Sun Stone. Please use it wisely."

He nodded and carefully accepted his prize.

Bugsy announced, "The Contest is now officially over! Enjoy the rest of your day, and we look forward to seeing you on Tuesday for the next Contest!"

As the crowd dispersed, Sorin sauntered towards me. "I finally beat you, Summer!" he boasted. "How does that make you feel?"

I gave him an awkward smile. "I'm glad you won, Sorin. Congratulations."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not mad? Why not?!"

"Because I wasn't expecting to win. I just wanted to have fun."

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Bugsy said. "What do you two want to do with your Bug Pokémon?"

"You can return Pinsir to the park, Bugsy," Sorin said.

I replied, "Actually, Bugsy. I was wondering if you can take care of Weedle."

The Gym Leader was intrigued. "Oh? Is there a reason why?"

"I think Weedle will be better off with a Trainer than staying at the park. You're more qualified to raise him than me."

He smirked. "True… And I would like to study him."

"What for?" Sorin interrupted. "It's just a Weedle."

Bugsy opened a Sport Ball, and Weedle appeared, surrounded by the circle of yellow stars and accompanied by a ringing bell sound.

Sorin and Yuki gasped.

I knelt down to the Bug type. "Is it okay if Bugsy takes care of you, Weedle?"

He beamed. "Of course! I hear he really knows how to take care of us!"

I giggled and turned to the purple-haired teen. "He's happy to go with you, Bugsy. Take care of him, okay?"

"Of course, Summer. We should get going then. Bye everyone!"

We waved goodbye as the two left the building.

"I can't believe it…" my friend mumbled. The she squealed, "I was right! You really did catch a Shiny Pokémon!"

Sorin complained, "Th-that's not fair! I won the Contest, but you caught one of the rarest kinds of Pokémon out there... That's it...I will get my revenge!" He stormed off to the east doors and disappeared from view.

I groaned. "Why does he have to be like this?"

Yuki placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get to talk to him next time."

"Hey girls!" Whitney called as she approached us. "I'm about to get ready to head to the fork."

"Can we come to?" Yuki asked. "We're heading in that direction anyway."

"Sure! Come on, he's waiting for us."

Whitney led us to the east exit to the fork, where a strange sight awaited us.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think about the Bug-Catching Contest?

What awaits Summer, Yuki, and Whitney at the fork?


	19. Johto 18

**After Summer's Gym battle, the girls encountered Whitney and Bugsy at the Bug-Catching Contest. Both of them participated, with Summer winning her group with a shiny Weedle. Summer and Yuki decide to help Whitney with a blockade at the fork where the path leading to Violet City, Goldenrod City, and Ecruteak City meet. Who will they be meeting and what is this mysterious blockade?**

 **Chapter 18- A Tree in the Road**

Yuki and I followed Whitney to the fork at Route 36. It was where three of the major cities connected paths. In front of a tall, eerie-looking brown tree was a teenager in a green army polo shirt, artichoke colored slacks, and black loafers. A gold tree pin was placed on the lime green band of his antique ruby fedora.

"There you are, Whitney!" he exclaimed after looking up from his Pokégear. His voice slightly cracked, which reflected his age. "I thought you weren't going to show up! It's Sunny's first time at his post, and I don't have much time to help him. I have my internship coming up!"

"Well, I'm here now, Arthur!" The Gym Leader retorted. "Besides, Sunny should be fine. He trained with all of you. Maybe you should spend some time with him before you head off."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't have time for that kind of nonsense. The movie he wanted us to watch is childish." He noticed us and quickly ended his venting. "Hey, you're the girls who helped my sisters, Tuscany and Frieda. Summer and Yuki?"

We nodded.

"That saves some introductions," Whitney noted. She turned to the tree. "So...have you figured out what species that tree is?"

The Week Sibling sighed. "No...it's not in my botany database. It must be an unknown species. I guess I should've studied more..."

Yuki examined the plant. "I've never read about a tree like this one."

I suddenly shivered. I tried to rub my arms to generate some heat, but I didn't feel warmer.

"Maybe we should take a sample to analyze it," Arthur suggested. He tried to pluck a leaf from its branches, but a branch from a nearby tree dropped near us.

"What was that?" Whitney wondered. "That branch is too large for the breeze to break apart. It's like the trees don't want us to touch it."

"That is strange," Arthur murmured.

 _This cold...could it be?_

I took out my Pokédex, and to my surprise, it said, [Pokémon data entry not found.]

Yuki was equally surprised. "It's a Pokémon?"

Arthur stroked his chin. "Maybe it's from another region. I should call Professor Elm."

Suddenly, the tree growled and expanded to show black bands alternating on the bark. It opened his red eye and glared at us.

Whitney screamed, "Everyone, get out of the way!"

We narrowly avoided its long arms and fell to the ground.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get! Jennie, you're up to bat!"

Arthur threw his Pokéball. "Maha, I need your help!"

A dark blue stone Pokémon with a large red triangular nose stood in front of her Trainer. She wore a necklace with a dark grey hexagonal stone.

[Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons.]

"Girls, see if you can figure out its weakness while we distract it!" Arthur commanded.

I nodded. "Errol, let's go!"

"Ume, Kiui, I need your help!"

The Flying types emerged from their Pokéballs. I boarded Errol while Yuki did the same with her Swellow. As we soared into the air, the two made their first move.

"Maha, Rock Throw!"

"Jennie, fastball Rollout!"

As the Miltank rolled towards the tree-like Pokémon, the Nosepass hurled a large boulder. The Pokémon faded, confusing us. Using his sharp eyes, Errol glanced at the trees.

"Ms. Summer, the ruffian has disguised himself amongst the vegetation."

But before I could inform Whitney and Arthur, the Pokémon reappeared behind Maha and Jennie and pushed them with a powerful black force. The Rock type fell forward, her nose stuck in the grass, but Jennie was unaffected.

Whitney smirked. "It must be a Ghost type. That makes things easier! Return!"

The Normal type ran towards the Ghost type in a burst of orange energy. The Pokémon, anticipating the attack, lowered its head and attached onto the Miltank's arms with its horns. They glowed green, and Jennie winced in pain as some of her energy was drained. It tossed her onto the ground, and she struggled to stand.

"I've never seen moves like that!" Yuki remarked. "What is that Pokémon?"

"Hey, over here!" someone below shouted. We saw a boy about ten years old waving to us. We descended to the northwest end of the fork and returned Errol and Ume.

The boy had fair skin, short sunny blonde hair, and sunray eyes. He wore a sunset tie-dye T-shirt, blue shorts, and white tennis shoes. A gold sun pin was attached to his shirt hem. Floating next to him was a Magnemite, worried of the chaos.

"You must be Sunny," I guessed.

He nodded. "And you're Summer and Yuki," he replied in a slightly high-pitched voice. "I think I know what that Pokémon is!"

"You do?"

"It's a Trevenant, a Grass and Ghost type from the Kalos Region."

"How did you know that?" Yuki wondered.

Sounds of the battle echoed behind us.

"I can explain later. Right now, we have to help my big brother and Whitney."

"All right, I stood back long enough!" A girl shouted. Bewildered, we looked around for the origin of the outburst.

A girl around the age of thirteen landed in front of us as a Misdreavus floated beside her. She wore a brown vest and shorts, a white shirt, and white gloves. What made her stand out more was her flowing red hair, umber eyes, and orange cape decorated with dark circles.

"Misdreavus!" she shouted confidently. "Shadow Ball!"

"Wait!"

But they didn't listen to me. The Ghost type launched a dark ball of energy at Trevenant's back, causing him to roar in pain and charge at us. We leapt out of its way and saw it continue towards Yuki and Sunny. I noticed the Pokémon was avoiding to touch the ground with one of its front legs.

"Kiui, Bullet Seed!"

The Hoppip opened her mouth, releasing a flurry of small seeds. The Kalos Pokémon ignored the attack hitting his body and slammed into Kiui. She was knocked back but her Trainer was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Kiui?"

The Grass type softly moaned, stunned from the attack.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted at the stranger.

She scoffed, "Doing what you couldn't do. Misdreavus, Confuse Ray!"

The Screech Pokémon shot two bright orbs of light from her eyes at the target. Trevenant recognized the move and faded, confusing the two. It suddenly reappeared behind them and pushed the girls to the ground with a black force.

"How dare you!" the teen growled, but tree roots emerged from the ground and pinned them down.

"Trevenant, stop!" I cried as I clutched its right arms.

But it flung me back, knocking me to the ground. When I stood up, I noticed everyone around me was gone. It was quiet, and a breeze made the trees slightly sway west.

 _Is this another past vision?_

Two men in black waited at the fork, looking at their watches.

"Neo Team Rocket Grunts! What are they doing here?"

"Is this where the boss wants us to meet?" one of them asked. "It seems like we'll be spotted."

"Relax," the other replied. "They're all busy at the National Park. Oh look, there he is now."

A man with light blue hair descended from the sky on his Weezing, creating a cloud of smoke that made the Grunts cough.

"So, is the Pokémon ready to cause havoc?"

I gasped. "That voice...is that Archer?" I walked around them and instantly recognized his face.

The first Grunt sneered and took out a Pokéball. "It was a lot of work, but I got it from our associate in Kalos."

Archer grinned. "Excellent. Now release it."

The men in black were confused. "But Admin Archer...we had to find a Pokémon worthy for them to even accept the trade! All of that effort and you want to release it?"

The Neo Team Rocket Admin member shrugged. "Of course you wouldn't understand. I can't have those girls enter Ecruteak City just yet. Besides, the Pokémon I gave to Master Giovanni's friend has some very special moves, which secured the trade. Now, release it."

The Grunts sighed but complied with the order. As soon as he let out the Kalos Pokémon, the Grunt threw the Pokéball on the ground and crushed it with his foot. A blue light briefly surrounded Trevenant, who was confused of its new surroundings. The Neo Team Rocket members fled, leaving it alone at the fork. In its frantic pacing, it stepped on a sharp piece of the broken Pokéball, causing it to roar in pain and stand at the center of the fork to regain its energy.

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed me to the ground. I blinked and saw I was back in the present. Whitney and Arthur managed to reach our side but they still struggled to stop it from rampaging. I then noticed Yuki lying next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You had a glazed look in your eyes."

The orange cloaked teenager scorned, "Not helping I see. You're a disgrace as a Trainer."

"This isn't the time for that!" Yuki angrily pointed out.

We stood up. "I agree," I said as I stared into the stranger's eyes. "I know how to stop Trevenant."

The girl was obstinate. "Really. Prove it."

I stepped towards the Ghost type.

"Summer, what are you doing?!" The Gym Leader hissed.

"I know what's going on." The pair stopped commanding their Pokémon, and Trevenant was confused. I took a deep breath. "Trevenant, you're really far from home, aren't you?"

Everyone was shocked, especially the Pokémon. It then sadly nodded.

I placed a hand on its arm. "It's okay. I understand. We can help you made your way back to the Kalos Region."

Trevenant attempted to walk over to me, but it limped. Remembering my vision, I ran over and carefully scanned its front leg.

"There it is. The Pokéball piece." I tugged on it, and it made the Ghost type wince.

Sunny and his Magnemite joined me. "Here, Summer." He gave a small U-shaped magnet to his partner. "Dominic, use your Magnet Pull Ability to get the piece out."

{RIGHT AWAY, SUNNY.}

The Magnet Pokémon placed the Magnet on its nail with its magnetic energy, then focused its magnets onto Trevenant's leg. The piece slowly dislodged and attached to Dominic's arms. Tears streamed from the Kalos Pokémon's eye and it gave us a big hug. I chuckled, despite feeling pain from the crushing embrace.

"We did it!" Sunny cheered after Trevenant put us back on the ground.

The orange cloaked teenager turned away, upset at the outcome.

Whitney made a quick phone call on her pink Pokégear. After she spoke with the caller and hung up, she informed us, "Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, should be here soon. He's a Ghost type user, so he should be the best person to help Trevenant return home."

The orange cloaked teenager panicked and fled, her Misdreavus floating close behind.

 _What was that all about?_

Arthur spoke to his brother. "Sunny, how did you know that Pokémon was a Trevenant?"

He timidly replied, "A group of them were in the movie I wanted to watch with you. But you were so busy, I watched it with Frieda and Santos instead. I just want to spend some time with you before your internship starts."

Arthur's cheeks turned red. "I...I guess I was the stupid one... I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you, Sunny. We're both growing up fast, and we should cherish the times we have together. Can you forgive me?"

The youngest Week Sibling crossed his arms. "Only if we watch the movie together. I fell asleep in the middle of it, so I need to watch it again."

The older Week Sibling chuckled. "It's a deal." Then he looked at his Pokégear. "We should head back home. I hope we'll see each other again."

Whitney smiled, making Arthur become redder. "Of course, Arthur. Thanks for your help, and Sunny too! Have a safe trip home."

We waved goodbye and as they left, a man with blonde spiky hair approached us. He wore a black fleece jacket, white cargo pants, a purple scarf tinged with red at the ends, and a purple sweatband. Looking into his purple eyes, I felt a strong spiritual energy emanating from him. It turned out, he knew more about me than I did about him.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Why are Summer's visions getting stronger?

Who is the orange clocked teenager?

What do you think of Arthur and Sunny?


	20. Johto 19

**On their way to Ecruteak City, Summer and Yuki helped Whitney, Arthur, and Sunny stop a Trevenant who was smuggled in by Neo Team Rocket. Although a girl in an orange cape made things worse, Summer was able to figure out what was wrong. When they arrive in the city, Summer experiences her strongest visions yet. What do they show, and how will they affect her future?**

 **Chapter 19- The Burning Tower**

"There you are, Morty!" Whitney exclaimed. "You do take your sweet time, don't you?"

The man smiled and replied with a soft voice, "Nice to see you again, Whitney. I can take it from here."

"All right." She turned to us. "See you girls soon!"

"Bye Whitney," we chimed. She skipped back to Goldenrod City.

Morty showed Trevenant a Pokéball, causing the Ghost type to slightly recoil. "Don't worry, Trevenant. I just want to transport you to a friend of mine in Kalos. The only way I can that is through a Pokéball."

It thought carefully, then touched the button and allowed itself to be captured. The Gym Leader placed the ball on his belt. Then he looked at us.

"Oh, looks like Whitney hasn't introduced us properly. My name is Morty, and I'm the Ecruteak City Gym Leader."

"Hi, I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you, Morty."

He gave my friend a gracious nod.

"I'm Summer. It's nice to meet you as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Summer…" he muttered in a soft voice. He stroked his chin. "So I finally meet you at last."

I was shocked. "You know me?"

He nodded. "Lady Lan talks highly of you."

 _How many people know me before I've met them?_

Morty continued, "So, the Legendary Beasts have chosen you as a potential candidate."

"What does that mean?" I inquired. "The Kimono Girl, Naoko, told me the same thing."

His face became pensive. "You really don't know? That does make me wonder why you were chosen."

"Chosen for what?!"

"Maybe it'll be better if I show you. Get settled at the Pokémon Center, and we'll continue this discussion at the Burned Tower tomorrow morning."

He walked away, leaving us bewildered.

"Summer, we should listen to him. It's getting late anyway."

"Okay, Yuki. Let's head to the city."

We continued on Route 37 to the oldest city in Johto. We found the Pokémon Center amidst rows of blue and pagodas and red slanted roofed houses and waited for tomorrow to come.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, I was standing outside a large rectangular building with ornate rooftop decorations of Ho-oh and Lugia. It was a moonlight night, but I didn't feel cold.

 _Is this a dream?_

A group of five girls walked out of the building. They wore orange kimonos, with similar designs to the Kimono Girls I met, and carried wooden orange lanterns. The one in the middle appeared to be the leader, as her hair was adorned with additional gold accessories.

"So, Renge," one of the girls asked their leader. "Do you think you have that dance memorized?"

She confidently nodded. "Yes. I have practiced the movements with my Pokémon."

Another girl added, "We are so happy that you are able to represent us at the Rainbow Ceremony tomorrow. I still cannot believe you have only been a Kimono Girl for a small span of time."

Renge smiled. "I am indeed honored. I gained much knowledge since I have arrived in Enju City. Because of your support, we were able to master the dance in such a short amount of time." She yawned. "Although staying up late does endanger your health."

 _Enju City...why does that name sound familiar?_

After they laughed, a bell chimed from a silver pagoda. After it sounded three times, Renge said, "We should rest. Good night, everyone."

The girls bowed and headed back to their homes.

Renge waited for the doors to close, then she sighed. "Am I truly ready? I do not have the prestige and wealth the other girls possess. Maybe I should tell Lady Taigayuri I am not prepared in the morning."

But before the leader could return to her own home, a bolt of lightning struck a five-story brass pagoda at the northeast end of the city, the sight and sound startling us.

* * *

I sprung forward, panting. I wiped my forehead and looked at my Pokégear. _Only 3am… That dream felt so real…_

I quietly got out of bed and snuck out to the bathroom. After drinking some cold water into, I glanced out the window and was startled to see a white ball of mist. Then it sped towards a dilapidated building.

"What the… It's heading towards the building that was struck by lightning in my dream..."

I left the bathroom and went back into our room to grab my things.

"Summer…?" Yuki murmured, causing Lightning and Ichigo to stir. "Where are you going?"

"I think I saw a spirit, Yuki," I whispered.

She got out of her bed, and our Pokémon became alert. "We're coming with you. If something happens like with the Trevenant, it'd be best if someone can snap you out of it."

"Thanks, guys."

We quietly left the Pokémon Center and walked to the Burned Tower. It was still bright from the moon, but when we reached the remains, the inside looked completely dark.

Before we could get the headlamp and flashlight, the ball of light materialized at the doorway. Then it floated inside.

Yuki gasped. "Is that a spirit?"

I was shocked. "You can see it?"

She slowly nodded. "I-Is it because it's a very powerful spirit?"

"It might be. Come on, let's go inside."

We cautiously entered and saw the orb illuminate the burnt wooden beams and floors. Everything else was either dark from the fire or broken into pieces scattered on the floor. A gaping hole led to the basement or to the remains of the top.

"I can't believe this building is still structurally sound," Yuki noted as she tested the wooden floor.

"Me too…"

I noticed a burnt figurine near the hole. It was of a bird with wide wings and a wide tail. As I approached it, I felt feelings of worry and despair from it. I touched it and was thrown back from an unknown force.

I heard Yuki call out to me, but when I opened my eyes, the inside of the building was on fire. I started to panic, but I didn't feel any heat from the flames.

"Thank goodness, it's only a vision…"

Renge burst into the building and immediately felt the heat from the flames. "Oh my...these flames are truly intense! Lady Taigayuri must still be at the pinnacle, but how can I arrive there? I need help."

The Kimono Girl quickly took a Level Ball, Lure Ball, and Moon Ball from her satchel and tossed them into the air. Out came a Flareon with a taishogoto on his back, a Vaporeon with a silver bell around her neck, and a Jolteon with a shamisen on his back.

"Come on Kazan, Kitakaze, and Sandā! We must help Lady Taigayuri!"

 _This must be continuing from my dream…_

I followed the four up the stairs, observing her Pokémon's movements. Sandā dashed around the narrow space, marking out where to step. Kazan pushed away burning wood while Kitakaze put out any flames to allow for safe passage. But as they ascended further, they began to cough from the smoke.

I painfully watched them struggle to the final floor. I was torn by the inevitable reality of the past. _I want to help them...but...I can't…_

At the final floor was a middle-aged woman in a red kimono with gold and silver bird patterns. She gasped when we approached.

"R-Renge…" Lady Taigayuri coughed. "Y-You should... not have...come…"

The younger one shook her head and coughed. "I-I cannot leave my...mentor to perish… We...must make it...to the window..."

Renge and her Pokémon helped the older woman to a nearby window where a Noctowl was waiting outside to rescue them.

"Lady Tai-Taigayuri...you must...exit first…"

"No, Renge! You are too young to meet death…"

The floor shook and I felt the fear emerge from the trapped victims. With the last of her strength, the Kimono Girl pushed her mentor through the open window. Noctowl used his psychic energy to carry Lady Taigayuri. But before the four could escape, the floor broke from the fire and we fell into the basement. Sandā, Kazan, and Kitakaze positioned themselves over their Trainer and used the last of their energy to launch a Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, and Hydro Pump at the ground. This softened their blow, but the broken timber landed on top of them.

I gasped as I softly landed near them, not even thinking about how I came here safely. Renge weakly hugged her Pokémon.

"You...you didn't have to…" she mumbled.

But they affectionately nuzzled her for what would be the last time. Then, each of them slowly closed their eyes.

Suddenly, drops of water fell from the sky, dousing the flames until only smoke remained. I looked up and to my amazement, Ho-oh flew into the remains of the pagoda and landed next to me.

He looked at the tragic scene. He said, "I thought no one was in here anymore. I may be too late to save them the first time, but I will not let this sacrifice be in vain."

He gently shook his orange wings, releasing a golden-gray powder from his feathers. The powder touched the Kimono Girl and her Pokémon and lifted them into the air. A bright light surrounded each of them.

Sandā's fur shortened and black striped his body. His face became covered by a black and white mask while his tail became thinner and light blue. A plume of white appeared behind his head. Kazan's fur turned dark orange, and a crown of yellow appeared on top of his face. Iron rings clamped onto his legs as two spiked wings grew from his back. Kitakaze's smooth body became covered with short fur and white spots. A mane of purple emerged as a crystal crest grew on her head. Her fin tail was replaced with two white streamers.

 _No way! Those are the Raikou, Entei, and Suicune I met before! Is this how they were born?_

Finally, Renge's kimono became decorated with white and green trim on the sleeves and hem. Her jeweled adornments sparkled with yellow, red, and blue. Ho-oh deeply exhaled, his breath entering their bodies. Renge regained color in her skin, and her Pokémon's eyes began to open.

The Kimono Girl opened her eyes and looked at her new clothing in amazement. "Wha...What has happened?" She gasped at the sight of the new Pokémon. "Sandā...Kazan...Kitakaze...is that you?" The large Pokémon snuggled their Trainer, and they wept with joy.

After a few minutes, they noticed a rainbow glow emanating next to them. The girl was stunned to see the Legendary Pokémon. She fell to her knees, and her Pokémon followed. "Mighty Ho-oh! I am honored to be in your presence."

The Pokémon chuckled. "Please rise, Renge. You do not have to be so formal in front of me. I am touched by your bravery and compassion in rescuing your mentor. I apologize that I could not arrive sooner. Therefore, I have given you and your Pokémon new life and a new identity."

"What do you mean, Mighty Ho-oh?"

The Legendary Pokémon became serious. "I sense that humans will become resistant to change, eager to gain power, and damage nature as time continues. We feel that it is only appropriate to designate representatives comprised of Pokémon and humans to protect the past, current, and future generations."

"'We'? Do you mean...?"

"Yes, the other Guardians and Creators around the globe. I have chosen you and your Pokémon to represent the protectors of the Joto Region."

 _Joto Region? That can't be a coincidence. Enju City...Joto Region...the Legendary Beasts... That could only mean one thing!_

But as I was about to finish my thoughts, something pushed me forward. I fell, and when I blinked, I was back in the dilapidated pagoda.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol (Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky (Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Summer's visions?

What did Summer figure out?

Who or what pushed Summer?


	21. Johto SC1

**Welcome to the first side chapter story of Johto: Accepting Destiny! This chapter shows the reality of the events at Burned Tower through Yuki's perspective.**

 **Side Chapter 1: The Support Plan**

"Summer!" Yuki screamed as she saw her friend thrown into a beam.

The Hoenn native's Pokéballs detached from her belt, and the rest of her team emerged. To their surprise, she got up and ignored their presence.

"What is she doing?" Flower asked as Summer looked around frantically.

"She must be having a vision," the Sinnoh native surmised.

Summer headed towards the crumbling remains of a wooden spiral staircase.

Blaze took charge. "Rocky, Errol. Make sure Summer reaches wherever she needs to go. Swirls, Flower, Lightning, and I will support."

Everyone nodded. Rocky quickly slid to the base and allowed Summer to climb on his back. Errol flew nearby to ensure his Trainer's safety, while the rest of the team, Yuki, and Ichigo waited with bated breath as the girl continued higher into the sky.

"I really wonder what she's seeing," Yuki mused. "She's not even concerned of her acrophobia."

Blaze crossed his arms. "But I'm worried. If she keeps getting these visions randomly, she could be in serious danger."

Lightning nodded. "What if a vision is so strong that we can't snap her out of it?"

"I guess we'll figure that out when that happens," Yuki concluded as Summer reached Rocky's head. "Wow, she's where the top floor was."

Then, the Hoenn native fell forward. Errol used his psychic powers to control his Trainer's body, but a white mist prevented him from controlling her.

"How unusual," the Noctowl murmured as he struggled to regain control. Eventually, he allowed the mist to carry Summer to the basement.

"Come on, everyone," Yuki called. They climbed down a nearby ladder, with Errol lifting Flower and Rocky crawling through the hole.

To their surprise, the orange caped teenager was already down there. "Oh, look. The rest of the crew is here..." she growled. She turned to the girl, who began to show signs of sadness and amazement. "She has the gift of retrocognition as well..."

"Wait, you know about that?" Yuki asked. "Then why were you so upset over Summer not being focused on the Trevenant incident?"

"I had my doubts, but now that I see it, she is a real threat to me."

Before Yuki could react, the teenager walked over to Summer and pushed her to the ground, snapping the latter out of her trance.


	22. Johto 20

**The girls finally arrived in Ecruteak City, the oldest city in the Johto Region. Summer was visited by a spirit so powerful, even Yuki could see it. Our heroine experienced the past of a Kimono Girl named Renge, her three Pokémon, and Ho-oh. As Summer realized who the girl and transformed Pokémon were, she was abruptly returned to reality. When she figured out who pushed her, the Hoenn native is thrust into the true nature of her visits by the Legendary Beasts and the consequences of their decision. Will Summer be able to prove herself against those who doubt her?**

 **Chapter 20- A Guardian's Memories**

 _Why do I keep falling whenever I have visions?!_ I felt sunlight from above, which meant morning had finally come. I stood up and saw my Pokémon, Yuki and Ichigo, and the orange cloaked teenager.

"Hey, aren't you the same person from yesterday?"

She scoffed, "And shouldn't you be more careful?"

Yuki interjected, "Hey, you were the one who pushed her. Who are you, and why do you hate Summer so much?"

"The name's Teeni, and-"

"And she wants to be the next Legend Guardian." A voice continued from above.

We looked up and saw Morty and a pale man with slicked blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple suit similar to Teeni's but wore pants and a white cape. They joined us by jumping into the basement.

The Gym Leader brushed his hair back under his headband. "I know you were there when they stopped Trevenant. You shouldn't have rushed in like that."

"I was trained to take action for events like that!" Teeni objected.

"But it seems that you haven't fully mastered the art of strategy."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what do you mean, Morty?" I asked, my brain getting more confused.

He looked at me with solemn eyes. "The candidate cycle has changed. The Guardian of the Legendary Beasts has usually been a woman who is or is trained by a Kimono Girl. But the Pokémon are more interested in you as a candidate."

"And that's not fair!" Teeni angrily pointed at me. "You're only chosen because you're the granddaughter of Lady Lan!"

Morty tried to calm her down. "Teeni, I think they saw something in her that they haven't seen from other candidates."

"Come on, Morty," the blonde man objected. His voice was a little high-pitched. "Teeni has been training with the Kimono Girls for five years. I think that she has an equal chance of succeeding as Summer."

Morty groaned. "Are you questioning their choice, Eusine?"

He waved his hands. "I'm not. But at least they should test my sister. Heck, maybe me too. I really do want to meet Kitakaze."

The Gym Leader rolled his eyes. "Just be happy you can see a Suicune, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean, Morty?!"

"You and Teeni always rush into things without thinking!"

I became frustrated. "Can someone just explain to me what's going on?! What is the 'candidate cycle?'"

They stopped arguing, and Eusine explained. "It is a procedure the Legendary Trios use to determine their next Guardian. This usually involves tests conducted by each member. After the Pokémon are satisfied, that person becomes a candidate."

Morty continued, "Once a candidate is chosen, that person is presented to the Trio's leader, who then decides if he or she is worthy to become their Guardian."

"But that's not going to happen with you," Teeni sneered. "I mean...how much do you know about the history and traditions of Johto?"

My cheeks turned red. "Not much… Only from the stories my grandmother told me..."

"That doesn't mean she can't learn," Morty reassured. "I'm sure the ladies will be eager to teach her."

Teeni wasn't convinced. "Then let me see how strong you are. Go, Misdreavus!"

The Screech Pokémon appeared from her Pokéball and glared at me.

The Gym Leader crossed his arms. "Come on, Teeni...is this really necessary?"

Eusine interjected, "A Legend Guardian must be able to hold him or herself in battle."

Morty facepalmed. "Where's Khouri when you need him?"

"Summer," Yuki asked. "Are you really going to battle Teeni? You've had a rough night."

I looked at the determined teenager. Behind her, the orb slowly morphed into an older Renge. The spirit smiled at me and softly nodded before she disappeared. I nodded back and shouted, "Let's go, Blaze!"

He stepped forward, ready for battle.

Teeni laughed. "Your Blaziken?! Are you crazy? I obviously have the advantage."

I shook my head. "Blaze and I faced a lot of battles together. We've beaten type disadvantages before."

Eusine nodded. "Indeed. The strength of a Trainer is best represented by their first Pokémon."

"Whose side are you on, Eusine!"

He sheepishly grinned. "It's true, Teeni."

"Whatever." She waved her hand forward. "Misdreavus, Psybeam!"

"Blaze, counter with Flamethrower!"

The blue beam and stream of flames collided, but the Fire type attack prevailed and struck the Ghost type.

"Lucky shot," Teeni bitterly noted. "Double Team!"

Her Pokémon formed ten copies that surrounded the Blaze Pokémon. But we knew what to do.

"Blaze, hit all the copies with Flamethrower!"

He broke each of the copies, but at the last one, Misdreavus floated out of range.

Teeni smirked. "Power Gem!"

The charm on Misdreavus' necklace glowed white, and it sprayed small diamond-shaped rocks at her opponent. Blaze and I braced the impacts, but he had trouble finding an opening.

He glanced at me, and I shouted, "Jump and use Blaze Kick!"

He bent down and leaped over the sharp stones. Fire sprouted from his right leg as he dove towards Misdreavus.

"Stop Blaze with Shadow Ball then Psybeam!"

The Screech Pokémon shot the dark orb at Blaze's right foot. She then focused on the Shadow Ball and her eyes released the blue psychic beam. Blaze tried to break through, but the combined attack was very powerful.

I clenched my fist. "Blaze, don't give up! Use Flamethrower on the Shadow Ball!"

"What is she doing?" Teeni mumbled.

A glint appeared in Blaze's eyes, and he unleashed the strongest Flamethrower he could muster. It evaporated the Shadow Ball and Misdreavus was fully engulfed in the fire. With the obstacle gone, he barreled into her face and knocked her into the ground. The Fire type returned to my side while the Ghost type stayed on the ground.

Morty nodded. "That's that."

"No, it's not!" Teeni screamed as she returned her fallen Pokémon.

The Gym Leader sighed. "What if she battles me? She is doing the Silver League after all."

"You are much stronger than me, Morty. Fine. I'll acknowledge her as a candidate if she beats you."

"At least that's a start." He turned to me. "Summer, I hope you're okay with that. Is tomorrow afternoon fine with you?"

"Yeah, thanks, Morty."

"No, thank you. Come on you two."

He and Eusine left first, then Teeni, who glared at me before following them.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for your help, Blaze."

He proudly crossed his arms. "Anything to stop people like her."

I saw Yuki scanning the basement. "Summer, what did you see in your visions?"

"I saw a Kimono Girl named Renge enter this building when it was burning. She and her Pokémon saved her mentor before falling down here. Ho-oh came and revived them. The Pokémon became the Legendary Beasts-"

"Which means...Renge must be the Lady of Myths!"

"That's what I was thinking! She was the first human designated by a Legendary Pokémon to become a protector."

"You're exactly right, ladies." Renge's spirit rematerialized in front of us. "I see you've read the Rainbow Scroll at Phenea."

"Why did you show me those visions, Renge? And how can Yuki see you?"

Her face became serious. "I believe since I was the first Legend Guardian, I have some of the strongest spiritual energy amongst humans. Although I no longer have a physical presence in this world, I can still see time progress from here. I am afraid that the Legend Guardianship has become a bitter battle amongst the Kimono Girls."

Yuki twirled her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since I passed on, girls have been fighting over who would be the next Legend Guardian. There is always peace when the Guardian is chosen, then when it becomes time for the candidate cycle to begin, arguments, threats, and even fights have occurred." She softly smiled. "As you have seen, this is happening once more."

"But why does this happen?"

"Even I am not sure. It is true that bonding with my Pokémon will provide immense power, but that comes with great risks in order to maintain peace. The current Legend Guardian knows this, and they say she is the best one since me."

 _Renge knows who she is. It's now or never!_ I took a deep breath. "Renge...no one has given me a straight answer about a question I keep asking."

She giggled. "Let me think. Is it about who is the current Guardian?" I nodded, and she replied, "I will tell you. After all, she does not have much time to live." She paused, then gave me a shocking answer. "The current Legend Guardian of my Pokémon is Lan Scorcher, your grandmother."

* * *

In a nursing home located at the center of Ecruteak City, an elderly woman in a red kimono admired the scenery of the garden she helped create when she first arrived two years ago. She slowly wandered around the Berry trees, shrubs, and flowers, touching each plant with her wrinkled hands. The ripest fruit fell into nearby wicker baskets, the leaves fluttered, and the blossoms opened wider in response to her touch.

She sat on a wooden bench under a cherry tree. She sighed and reflected on the greatest events of her life. Receiving her first Pokémon, becoming a Kimono Girl, raising a family, and most importantly, becoming a Legend Guardian.

A male orderly in a light blue nurse uniform approached her. "Miss Lan… I thought the director said you should stay in your room today."

"Oh, Kama, you know I can't. The weather is so beautiful today, the plants look lovely, and…and…"

He rubbed his short hair. "I know. But your health is more important." He sat next to her. "I already informed your children to come see you."

She looked at him with her brown eyes. "Thank you Kama, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Ms. Lan. It's the least I could do for all the things you've done."

A northerly breeze blew through the plants. Lan slyly smiled.

"I'll come back inside soon, Kama. I promise."

"All right." Kama stood up and went back inside.

Lan waited until the coast was clear. Then she said, "All right, Kitakaze. You can come out."

The Suicune landed in front of her Guardian and bowed. "It is an honor to see you again, Guardian."

"You don't have to be so formal. You know that."

"I am sorry, Lan." She paused, then continued, "Has the time finally come?"

The woman sadly nodded. "I'm afraid so. My time is coming closer. Will you be all right, Kitakaze? I know Kazan and Sanda are."

The Water type looked at the plants her Guardian tended. "I will be… To be honest, Lan, you are the Guardian who I feel most closely resembles Renge. I am not sure if your granddaughter will evoke that with me."

Lan stood up and stroked the Pokémon's mane. "Kitakaze. Don't let your hesitation to move forward cloud your emotions. I know the cycle has changed because of how things are and will become. I believe Summer will have these same feelings, and I want you to help her persevere. This is the promise I want you to keep."

Kitakaze nuzzled the Guardian for the last time, tears falling down her face. "I promise, Lan."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol (Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky (Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Morty, Eusine, and Teeni?

Were you surprised on who the Legend Guardian of the Legendary Beasts are?

What do you think of Lan?


	23. Johto 21

**Summer experienced the past of the first Legend Guardian, Renge, at the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City. But Teeni, the teenager from the Trevenant incident, refused to accept Summer as a candidate even when the latter defeated her in battle. Morty decides to settle the matter with a Gym battle. Summer may be preparing for a difficult battle, but she didn't expect something more serious. How will she do, and what is the serious situation?**

 **Chapter 21- An Unexpected Reality**

While I was doing research in the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, Yuki was outside training for her next Contest.

 _So this is Morty. "Although Morty may seem like a regular man, he is known as 'The Mystic Seer of the Future' due to his spiritual abilities. His battle format is three on three singles. One of the few male Ghost type specialists, his strategy involves mentally wearing down his challengers and their Pokémon. The best user of this unique style is his Gengar, Okiku. If you impress him in battle, he may read your future."_

 _So he's a Psychic… Is that how he knows so much about the Legend Guardians?_

I picked up the Rainbow Scroll from Slowpoke Well and looked at the still empty sheet of paper. _I really wish I can read it… Does Grandma Lan know how? I haven't seen her in so long; it'll be nice to visit her since I'm here. I guess I'll go after the Gym battle tomorrow. I'm sure Yuki will be okay with that._

I saw Lightning becoming drowsy and looked at my Pokégear. "It's getting late, Lightning. Let's head back to the room."

She yawned. "But...Summer… Who are you going to use?"

"I know Errol and Swirls will be good. But I'm not sure about the third choice. Maybe you or Rocky."

She slowly nodded. "Okay… I'll be ready whatever you decide…"

I chuckled, and we went to sleep once Yuki and Ichigo returned.

 **The next day...**

We stood outside the Ecruteak City Gym, a large white brick building with a dark blue slanted roof. The structure was a mix of traditional and modern architecture, symbolizing the past, present, and future of the city.

Yuki saw my worried face. "Don't worry, Summer. I'm sure you'll do well."

I gave her a soft smile. "Thanks, Yuki."

I opened the doors, which revealed dark blue wooden walls and religious objects displayed in glass cases. A wooden sliding door led to the next room.

A girl in a purple kimono with red beaded accents on her hem bowed to us. "I believe you are here for your 2 o'clock battle, Summer-chan?" After I nodded, she said, "You may enter the battlefield. Your friend may join the others in the viewing platform."

"Others?"

"That must mean Eusine and Teeni are here," Yuki surmised. "They did want to watch your battle. Anyway, good luck!"

I waved goodbye as she headed up a narrow wooden staircase. I opened the sliding door and saw a dark room where only the dirt battlefield, bleachers, walls, and TV screen were visible. While Yuki and Eusine were interested, Teeni crossed her arms and legs, looking very bored.

 _This is creepy… I hope I don't fall…_

"Don't worry, Summer. It's just an illusion."

I jumped and saw Morty standing in his box. I chuckled nervously and walked to the challenger's box.

A male referee who appeared to be floating through the darkness approached his box. "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer?"

I nodded, and Morty adjusted his sweatband.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Morty tossed a black Pokéball with large green circles, which I recognized as a Dusk Ball, into the air. "Oiwa, I summon you!"

A gray Pokémon with a spiky head and that looked like a doll with wispy gray hair landed on the ground. She had a yellow tail that was spiky at the end, and her red eyes and zipper-like mouth unnerved me.

[Banette, the Marionette Pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away.]

I took a deep breath and threw my Pokéball into the air. "Let's go, Lightning!"

The Raichu landed squarely onto the battlefield. When Oiwa tried to scare her with a cackle, the Electric type only chuckled with confidence.

"Battle begin!"

 _I can't use Quick Attack head-on, but maybe I can use it to get a speed advantage._ "Lightning, get close to Oiwa with Quick Attack!"

As she bounded forward, Morty smirked. "Sucker Punch."

The Banette spun counterclockwise, her arm forming into a fist. When she finished spinning, a dark shadowy fist emerged from the ground and slammed into Lightning's left side, knocking her off balance.

I gasped. _I've never seen that move before! That really looked like it did some decent damage. I should go long range._

"Lightning, use Thunderbolt!"

She jumped backwards and launched the lightning bolt at Oiwa.

Morty countered, "Dodge and use Shadow Claw."

The Ghost type leaped over and a shadow emerged from her right hand.

"Block with Iron Tail!"

Lightning swung her silver tail onto the Shadow Claw. Luckily, she was able to cut through and slice Oiwa's arm. The Marionette Pokémon fell to the ground but rose with a snicker.

"Your Raichu has very good physical strength," Morty mused as he combed his hair with his left hand. "And I know what to do against that. Oiwa, Will-o-Wisp."

She cackled as a ring of five small blue flames appeared around her. Then they flew towards the Raichu, who braced herself for a counterattack.

 _I can't let Lightning get burned._ "Dodge with Quick Attack!"

She nodded and evaded each one by zigzagging across the field. But Morty remained calm.

"Sucker Punch."

Another black fist slammed into Lightning, this time on her right side. She rolled on the dirt and struggled to stand.

"Are you okay, Lightning?"

"Yeah…" she panted. "I'm...fine…"

"I know you have one move left. Let's make it count."

She gave me a small nod.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt full power!"

As the Electric type charged her cheeks, Morty shook his head. "I'm afraid you're not showing your true potential, Summer. Oiwa, end this with Sucker Punch."

A black fist hit Lightning from behind and hurdled her to the ground. But before she landed, she unleashed the powered up Thunderbolt, knocking Oiwa back. The Raichu lay motionless while the Banette slowly stood up. Sparks emitted from the Ghost type's body.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Oiwa wins! Summer, please choose your next Pokémon!"

"I knew it!" Teeni huffed as they watched the first battle end. "Summer doesn't have what she takes."

"It's only just the first battle," Yuki retorted, getting more annoyed with the teen's arrogance. "You can't judge a person's battle skills so hastily."

Eusine added, "I have to agree with Yuki. Let us see how this match progresses."

"I know how it's going to end," Teeni scoffed. "It's going to end in Summer's defeat."

"Thank you, Lightning," I said as I returned her. _That Sucker Punch is really strong. Maybe she can dodge them easier._ "Let's go, Swirls!"

The Poliwhirl joyfully landed onto the battlefield. "Let's rock this, Dudette!"

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, Water Pulse!"

As she formed the orb of water with her hands, Morty sighed. "You're not really helping your case, Summer. Oiwa, Sucker Punch."

This time, I noticed the Banette swing her arm into a right hook motion. I shouted, "Swirls, spin to your right!"

She glanced to her left and twirled in the commanded direction. The shadowy fist glided over her slimy body and slammed into the wall. Swirls unleashed her attack, weakening Oiwa greatly.

Morty smirked. "What an interesting strategy. Using the natural mucus to reguide the Sucker Punch." He noticed his Pokémon panting. "It looks like it's time. Oiwa, Curse."

The Ghost type lifted her arms into the air. A silver nail appeared behind her back and slowly pierced her body. As she collapsed, a dark wispy energy encircled Swirls before entering her body.

"Oiwa is unable to battle! Swirls wins! Morty, choose your next Pokémon!"

 _What... just happened?_

But Morty's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I haven't had to use that move in a long time. But it will be quite advantageous for my next Pokémon. Gengi, I summon you."

A purple Pokémon with pointed features, sapphire stone eyes, and ruby stone buttons appeared from his Pokéball. He moved erratically in a puppet-like motion, with Swirls looking intrigued, and me feeling a little more unnerved.

[Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food-raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely.]

"Battle begin!"

"Swirls, use Psychic!" I commanded.

Her eyes glowed magenta as she charged the Psychic type attack.

Morty smirked. "Gengi, Fake Out."

The Ghost type got close to Swirls and pushed her backwards. Startled by the sudden charge, she lost her focus and the move failed.

 _Morty can anticipate and defend against all my attacks! What could possibly get worse?_

To my shock, the wispy spirit from earlier emerged from Swirls' head and absorbed some of her energy through its stubby arms. The Poliwhirl winced in pain, and the spirit returned to its new home.

 _Why is that spirit still here? Could it be…?_

"The effects of Curse?" Morty finished my thought. He smiled. "It is quite a game changer, isn't it? It has a different effect on Ghost types; it allows the user to inflict an evil spirit on its opponent but at the cost of its health."

I gritted my teeth. _What is the best thing to do?_

"Swirls, use Psychic again!"

"Gengi, Sucker Punch."

Before the Water type was hit by the shadowy fist in her stomach, she shot the blob of magenta energy at Gengi. To my horror, the Sableye laughed and took the blow. The Psychic attack did no damage. Swirls slowly stood up despite the cursed spirit absorbing more of her health.

 _The Psychic did nothing! That means Sableye are also Dark type! What can I do now? I can't use any attack, he'll counter with Sucker Punch. Wait...he only uses it when I attack…_

Morty raised an eyebrow as I smirked.

"Swirls, use Hypnosis!"

The Gym Leader's eyes grew wide.

"Nap time, dude!"

The Water type formed three purple rings that touched her opponent's eyes. Gengi teetered and fell to the floor, sound asleep.

"Water Pulse!"

Two orbs of water crashed into the Ghost type, causing him to tumble backwards.

Morty stroked his chin. "So you figured out Sucker Punch's weakness… Very clever. But it won't be enough!"

Hearing the determination of his Trainer's words, Gengi's eyes opened, and the Sableye propped himself up. As Swirls suffered another infliction, I knew both of them were getting tired.

"Swirls, use Ice Punch!"

"We'll do the same."

Both Pokémon's right fists glowed light blue as they charged towards the center of the field. They landed powerful blows to each other's face. Despite Swirls not taking much damage from the not effective attack, the cursed spirit absorbed the last of her energy and left her body. Gengi and Swirls fell forward, unable to move.

"Both Gengi and Swirls are unable to battle! This is a draw. Summer, Morty, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Swirls," I praised as I returned her. _Okiku must be next. I have to be really careful, seeing how this battle's going._

I reached for my last Pokéball, but Morty solemnly said, "Summer. You should answer your Pokégear."

"My Pokégear?" I took it out and, to my astonishment, my dad was calling me. I always turned the ringtone off during my Gym battles, and it was surprising Morty foresaw that. Then again, he was a Psychic who could see the future.

I answered the call. "Daddy, what's wrong?" There was a long pause. I immediately became worried. "Is everything okay?"

{Summer… Grandma Lan's...not feeling well… I'm...I'm afraid she won't have much time left.}

I was stunned. "I'll come right away."

{We're at the Ecruteak City Hospital, on Mystic Lane. Please hurry.}

I hung up, trying to comprehend what I just heard. _Grandma Lan, what happened? And I was going to spend some time with her later..._

Morty tilted his head down. "We should postpone this battle. A Gym battle can be done anytime; a person's last moments cannot. I can take you to the hospital."

"Thanks, Morty."

The referee shouted, "The Gym battle between Summer and Morty will be postponed to a later date."

We ran to the lobby, where the confused spectators joined us.

"What's going on, Summer?" Yuki asked when she saw my sad face.

Morty briskly answered, "Summer has a family emergency, but I'm afraid we cannot explain more now. We must go to Ecruteak City Hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

"So will I," Morty added, recognizing what was happening.

But Teeni ran to the door and blocked the entrance. "No! I want to see the end of this battle! Are you just going to forsake your candidacy because of some family issue?!"

We were shocked and angry by the teen's uncaring response.

Morty growled, "Teeni… I cannot believe those words came out of your mouth."

Her brother pushed her aside. "I will have a talk with you about respecting others later, Teeni."

She didn't take too kindly to the lecturing, but she moved aside. We left her behind as we dashed to a five-story pagoda with a red cross above the doors. We opened the doors and saw my dad waiting for me in the white tiled lobby.

"Summer!" he cried as I embraced him. He stroked my hair. "I'm happy you're here."

He looked up and saw the three people and Ichigo behind me. "Are you here to visit my mom?"

Morty nodded. "You must be William. Lady Lan talks about you fondly."

"And she mentioned you and Eusine, Morty. And you must be Yuki. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

The Gym Leader shook his head. "It doesn't matter now."

"Let me take you to her room. My wife and siblings are already here."

We walked into an open elevator and went to the third floor. We exited and walked down a yellow hallway. Outside the wing was my mom, Auntie Windy, and Uncle Cuyler.

Auntie Windy and Uncle Cuyler were my dad's older siblings. Auntie Windy had long windswept black hair and dark brown eyes, like my cousin, Sorin. She wore a long white skirt, an aqua green blouse, brown sandals, and a thin silver necklace. Uncle Cuyler was the oldest, symbolized by the ruby signet ring on his left second index finger. He and my dad looked similar, except he had a rounder face and slicked hair. He wore his favorite maroon shirt, khaki slacks, and white tennis shoes. He had three girls, two older than me, and one younger; but I didn't see them around.

"Summer!" Uncle Cuyler greeted in his slightly gruff voice.

After I hugged him, Auntie Windy hugged me. "I'm glad you made it," she whispered, a big contrast to her normally booming voice.

We broke the embrace, and I wiped away a tear.

Uncle Cuyler informed us, "Sorin is with Mom, along with Anna, Neil, and Akira; the girls already saw her and are waiting in the cafeteria. Morty, Eusine, you can go next."

The men bowed. "Thank you, Cuyler."

I heard whispers and slight sobs coming from Grandma Lan's room. As the groups switched places, Yuki whispered.

"Should I leave you alone, Summer?"

"It's up to you, Yuki… You don't have to stay…"

She was torn. "I...I think you should be with your family now. I'll wait for you in the cafeteria."

Yuki went downstairs, leaving me with Sorin, my mom, and my other relatives. To my surprise, he didn't bombard me with his usual boasting or challenges. He just glared at me and headed to the stairs, most likely to see my other cousins. After what felt like hours, my dad motioned to me. I slowly walked into the room, and was heartbroken to see Grandma Lan lying in a white bed, breathing with some difficulty. A monitor connected to her right arm ensured any medical staff of potential problems.

"Ah…" she acknowledged with a happy sigh. "Summer…"

"Grandma Lan…" I approached her, overcome with sadness.

I began to sob, but she offered her arms to me. I hugged her tightly.

"I'll be alright, Summer. Don't cry. I'm happy you're here."

"M-me too…"

I stood up and took a tissue from a box on the nightstand to the right of the bed.

"I've heard you've been traveling and battling in the Pokémon League. I'm very proud of your progress. And I've heard from my friends that you're the next candidate."

"You talked to the Legendary Beasts?"

She nodded. "I couldn't be more proud." She paused. "You are old enough to hear this from me. Even after six years, I still have regrets about Lily."

 _That was random._ "My sister?"

"Yes. But don't give up hope. She's still alive, and you'll find her."

"But where is she?"

She was crestfallen. "I can't tell you; I'm afraid it will threaten her life. But I know you'll figure it out."

 _Why can't she tell me? Is she bound to secrecy to protect Lily?_

Grandma Lan glanced at a white clock hanging in the room. "It's almost five. You should get some rest."

"Grandma Lan!" I cried, holding her left hand. "I don't want you to leave… I wanted to spend some time with you after my Gym battle, but now… I can't..."

She brushed back my hair, a big tear falling down her face. "We are now. I'm just happy to see you before I go. And… I want to give you something…"

Her hand was slightly shaking as she retrieved a gold silk bag from her pocket. "This… This is now yours, my most precious item. Please wear it after my funeral and keep it safe. Can you promise me that?"

I accepted the gift. "Yes. Thank you… Grandma...Lan…"

"Summer," my dad said as he poked his head inside. "Visiting hours are over. We should head downstairs and meet up with everyone."

I touched my grandma's hand for what felt like an eternity. "Goodbye...Grandma Lan..."

She gave me her biggest smile. "Goodbye, Summer."

I left the room, trying to remain composed. I put the gold bag in my jean pocket, making sure it was secure. When I entered the wing, I broke down and sobbed into my dad's arms.

 **A few hours later...**

We finished a solemn dinner in the hospital cafeteria. No one was really in the mood to talk. After we said goodbye to my relatives, Morty, and Eusine, I told my parents, "Yuki and I should head back to the Pokémon Center."

My dad nodded, trying to stay strong. "Okay. Stay safe, Summer. Yuki, will you watch out for her?"

"Of course, Mr. Scorcher. It was nice to meet you both, and Summer's extended family. I wish I could have met Raymond."

"We left him back home with Uncle Alberto," my mom explained. "Whenever you visit the Hoenn Region, you are welcome to stay at our house."

Yuki smiled, and I thought I saw a small tear. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

I hugged my parents. "Bye, Mommy and Daddy."

"Bye, Summer. We'll let you know what happens."

I nodded, although I knew what would happen. We walked through the quiet streets to the Pokémon Center.

"Summer," Yuki said. "The Pokémon Contest will be in a few days. You don't have to come watch; you should be with your family."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I know that feeling."

She turned away, and we walked in silence.

 **Later that night...**

I stared at the ceiling of our room, unable to sleep. I faced the wall and looked at the bag Grandma Lan handed me. I moved my fingers, trying to feel what was inside. It was hard and varied in thickness.

 _I wonder what she gave me… And why does she not want me to wear it now?_

My eyelids drooped, and I slowly fell asleep.

A white ball of light entered the room observing the two girls sleeping. It floated towards the girl clutching a gold bag and landed next to her. It morphed into an old woman, who gently stroked her granddaughter's hair. The girl's eyes were slightly moist, and she lightly sniffled.

 _Summer…you'll do great things with the item's help. I know you can conquer whatever dangers you'll face with Sand_ _ā_ _, Kazan, Kitakaze, and soon Ho-oh, by your side._

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze (Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol (Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls (Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning (Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower (Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky (Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Gym battle?

Did you expect the events with Summer's grandmother?

How will Summer progress after her grandmother's death?


	24. Johto SC2

**Welcome to the second side chapter of** _ **Johto: Accepting Destiny!**_ **This chapter shows Yuki's second Pokémon Contest in Ecruteak City**

 **Side Chapter 2: Grasping at Fear**

Yuki and Ichigo walked to the Ecruteak City Pokémon Contest Hall, located at the east end of the city. The girl was worried about her friend's wellbeing, but she knew Summer needed to be at her grandmother's funeral.

"Are you ready, Yuki?" Ichigo asked.

His Trainer nodded. "I think we have a good chance of winning. The appeals round will be a little different, but that's what Momo's been training for."

"The appeals round for the Ecruteak City Contests are based on a Legendary Pokémon's characteristics, right?"

"That's right. I had to register in advance so I know which Pokémon to study. Luckily, I got Suicune. Based on what Summer told me about Kitakaze, I was able to come up with a good appeal."

They arrived outside a round light purple building more modern than the slanted roofed houses surrounding it. There were planters with bamboo and Cheri Berry trees lining the walkway, and a large dark purple ribbon with long ends and a gold pin was mounted over the four sets of glass doors. They walked inside the lobby and saw wooden walls bordering the reception desk and doors to the auditorium. People glanced at the display cases with memorabilia of Kimono Girls who participated in past Contests. After they registered, they went backstage and Yuki changed into her Contest dress and accessories. They then joined the other Coordinators in the locker room and watched the auditorium through the TV screen.

Jadrian walked to the center of the dirt stage, this time wearing a short lavender kimono with pagoda tree flowers decorated at the hem. At the judges' booth were Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizou, and Nurse Enju, the head nurse at the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center. She had short purple hair, brown eyes, and a pagoda tree pin on her nurse cap.

{Welcome everyone, to the third day of our week here at the mystical Ecruteak City Contest Hall! I'm your hostess, Jadrian, who will be providing not only commentary, but also this beautiful Ecruteak City Ribbon!}

She showed everyone the purple ribbon, the ends fluttering due to the crowd's cheer. { I will explain the special rules for all Ecruteak City Contests. Each of our sixteen Coordinators must perform an appeal based on a Legendary Pokémon. Think of Lugia, Ho-oh, the Legendary Beasts, and so on. The Top 8 will move on the battle round!

Here are today's judges: Mr. Contesta, the President of Contest Activities and head judge of this group, Mr. Sukizou, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and our guest judge, Nurse Enju from the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center! Now that the introductions are over, let's begin!}

Yuki sighed. _I'm going last; but at least I can continue to memorize the routine._

As each Coordinator left for their appeal, the Sinnoh native closed her eyes, imaging all the possible outcomes for the appeal. When she finished, she watched the remaining performances.

{Next up is the hometown Coordinator, Fūryū!}

A girl in an elegant purple dress walked onstage, her black hair tied into a bun. She threw her Pokéball into the air.

{Ursaring, it's time!}

The Normal type jumped out of his Pokéball as dark smoke emitted from inside.

 _That's a unique way to show of Ursaring's ferocity…_

After the crowd clapped, Fūryū shouted, {Ursaring, start with Shadow Claw and Slash!}

A black matter extended from his claws, and he swiped them randomly around the stage. As the black lines of energy floated above the crowd, the Pokémon leapt at them with his glowing claws and slashed the energy into smaller pieces. This created numerous mini spinning pinwheels, which amazed the crowd.

{Wow!} Jadrian shouted. {Combining Shadow Claw and Slash is something you don't see every Contest! What a display of control in the chaos!}

Yuki started to panic. _Shadow Claw and Slash? Chaos? No...that can't be the Pokémon she's imitating._

Fūryū then commanded, {Ursaring, It's time for the finale. Scary Face, then Roar!"}

An evil grin appeared on the Hibernator Pokémon's face, which morphed into a dark blue energy. The Sinnoh native's eyes grew wide, and as the Scary Face emitted a powerful screech, her knees buckled.

"Yuki!" Ichigo screamed.

She fell to the floor, causing a commotion in the locker room. The last words she heard before becoming unconscious was {Wow, what a wonderful appeal! Truly reminiscent of the Pokémon, Gira-!}

 **Later that day...**

 _No! Leave her alone!_

 _Rose, take Yuki somewhere safe!_

 _But Rin..._

 _Go, Rose! GO!_

Yuki gasped and woke up, panting. She grasped her head as the bright lights of the locker room blinded her. There was no one around, which confused her. _What...happened?_

Two medical personnel dressed in white surrounded her, and her Minun stood next to her left, worried about what happened.

"Ms. Mizu," one of the men asked. "I know you just woke up, but I have to ask you a few questions to see if there is any trauma. Can you tell me where you are?"

She groggily answered, "Ecruteak City Contest Hall."

"Who is the Pokémon next to you?"

"Ichigo, my Minun."

"Final question. Where are you from?"

"Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region."

He nodded to his partner, who handed her a cup of water.

"All right. It looks like there's no head trauma. You should get some rest."

"Wait, what about the Contest?"

The two men paused. "Ms. Mizu. You were unconscious for such a long time, the judges decided it would be best to proceed without your appeal."

Yuki tried to hide a small tear. "I understand. I feel fine enough to walk back to the Pokémon Center. Thank you for your help."

"Of course. And I'm sorry about what happened."

After they left, Yuki sadly changed back to her regular clothes. She groaned. _I can't believe it... I thought I got over it. That Pokémon... Will it ever stop tormenting me?_

"Yuki..." Ichigo whispered. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, trying to hide her pain. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be fine. I always am."

* * *

At Neo Team Rocket's headquarters, Archer was talking to Proton and Petrel on the TV screen. "So is everything ready to go?"

{Of course, Archer} Petrel said as he rubbed his hands. {The team is ready to explore Mt. Mortar.}

The leader grinned. "Excellent. Just make sure no one gets in the way."

{We got everything under control,} Proton reassured. {After all, we have Mahogany Town under our grasp.}

After Archer nodded, he received another call. "That must be Ariana. I await your report in one week."

The two Admin members saluted and ended the call. A woman with long orange hair appeared on screen.

"Ah, Ariana. How goes the mind control devices?"

{They're proceeding on schedule. We're in the final stages of testing before we implement them on that Pokémon at the Lake of Rage.}

"Good. When that is successful, we'll begin the next phase."

Another incoming call interrupted their conversation.

"Ariana, you may leave."

She nodded. {Over and out.}

The next person onscreen was the masked teenager.

"Master Thief A. It has been a while."

The boy nodded. {I apologize, sir. I've been busy following those two girls.}

Archer's eyes narrowed. "Yes. The Trevenant failed to stop them from entering the city when we wanted them to. It seems they're in possession of two of the Rainbow Scrolls. But thanks to you, we should be able to find the one at Mt. Mortar and at the Burned Tower."

Master Thief A smiled. {It took some deduction, but I figured out the locations without the scroll at the Ruins of Alph.}

"Have you been able to retrieve the necklace?"

{Unfortunately no. The Guardian gave it to her granddaughter. You know the safety mechanism of that necklace. It will be difficult to remove it from her by force, but I know what to do.}

"And what may that be?"

"To force Summer Scorcher to give it to us."


	25. Johto 22

**Summer's Gym battle at Ecruteak City was interrupted when she got news that her grandmother, Lan, was doing poorly. She saw Grandma Lan and received a pouch with a special item inside. Afterwards, Summer attends her grandmother's funeral and is overcome with sadness. Unfortunately, her cousin, Sorin, makes things worse. What does he do, and what is the special item Summer received?**

 **Chapter 22- An Outburst of Suppressed Feelings**

It was all a blur. Entering the Ecruteak City Temple for the funeral, seeing everyone dressed in black, the words of those who fondly remembered Grandma Lan. I was surprised I was able to stand up and see her lying peacefully in her dark wood coffin. She was dressed in her red kimono, and an assortment of yellow orchids, white chrysanthemums, and pink roses were placed around her body.

I held back tears as I placed a red rose into her crossed arms. I returned to my seat, and after everyone finished placing their flowers inside, the elderly head monk of the Tin Tower lowered the lid of the coffin. Uncle Cuyler, my dad, and two other monks approached the wooden box and carefully lifted the wooden poles attached to the sides. As they carried the coffin outside, the rest of us followed them to the plot of land covered with stone lanterns, the temple's cemetery.

We stopped at the northwest corner, where a large hole was already dug. The head monk let out his Alakazam, who levitated the coffin into the depths of the earth. Each of us scooped a handful of loose dirt sitting on a mound by the hole and tossed it onto the casket. After everyone took their turn, Alakazam covered the hole with the remaining soil and mounted a stone lantern with gold and silver etchings of the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh. The head monk uttered some last words, then dismissed us.

I followed my family to the temple courtyard, where a pine tree grew in the center of the Zen garden.

My dad hugged me. "It's okay, Summer… She's in a better place now..." Despite the steadiness in his voice, I knew he was hurting as much as I was.

Uncle Cuyler said, "We should have one last dinner before we return home."

"Sounds good, Cuyler," Auntie Windy responded. "How about Slashing Sushi?"

My dad nodded. "That's fine with us. Let's get changed first and meet up around 7?"

"All right."

We left the temple and headed to the hotel where they were all staying. After entering the modest lobby, we split up and I followed my parents to their room on the first floor.

My mom said, "Summer, you can change first then head downstairs to the mochi shop for your sweet snack."

"Okay." I headed into the granite bathroom, closed the door, and changed back into my regular clothes. The gold bag fell onto the sink countertop as I put my capris on.

 _The funeral is over, so I guess it's okay to see what's inside._

I placed my left hand inside and took out an old gold necklace. A bright yellow stone, a dark red stone, and an aqua blue stone were strung from left to right. The gold chains pierced through the stones at the tops and bottoms, leaving gaps in between them. This formed a crescent shape that pointed towards the neck. It looked heavy but felt light, and there was a hint of nostalgia and history coming from it.

I unfastened the latch holding the necklace together and attached it around my neck. A vision of Renge flashed in front of my eyes, and I started to realize the importance of the item. _This in an accessory of a Legend Guardian... Does she believe I can actually become one?_

I left the bathroom, but my parents were faced towards the window and didn't seem to notice the door opening. My dad was sobbing, something I hadn't seen since I left for Kanto, and my mom was comforting him. Not wanting to disturb them, I left for the mochi shop.

It was a small place near the reception desk, with four round wooden tables and four chairs per table. There were displays of various colors and flavors of mochi, ice cream, and sorbet. A chalkboard displayed over the counter the prices for these items.

 _Hm...what should I get? I'm not a fan of mochi…_

I walked to the counter and ordered five Pokédollars worth of ice cream. I sat down to eat the scoops of chocolate, lychee, and mango from the paper cup. They were delicious, but I still felt a little empty.

Sorin entered the shop and ordered his sweet food. He saw me and chuckled. "You're having ice cream? Come on, mochi is so much better!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we not do this now, Sorin?"

Suddenly, his expression became angry. "Where did you get that?" He was looking at the necklace.

"I got it from Grandma Lan yesterday."

"No! That shouldn't belong to you!"

I was taken aback. "Why are you so upset? Grandma Lan has the right to choose who can have this."

He crossed his arms turned away. "So what? You're not worthy to wear it."

I realized the meaning of his words and stood up. "Do you know the significance of this necklace?"

He sneered, "Of course I do. It's the accessory for the Legend Guardian of the Legendary Beasts."

"You...You know about the Legend Guardians?"

His face grew red. "Of course I know! Everyone in our family does, but apparently you don't."

"How would I know?! My parents never told me, and I haven't been here in six years!"

He smirked. "So, Summer. What makes you qualified to be a candidate? You don't meet any of the current requirements."

I bit my lip. "The Legendary Pokémon say otherwise."

He held back a laugh. "Oh please. Teeni's way more qualified than you."

"You know her and the requirements? How do you know so much about the Legend Guardians?"

"A lot more than you apparently. I bet you learned about them when you started your journey."

I was getting tired of this. "What do you want from me, Sorin? A victory in a Pokémon battle over me? Satisfaction from the family? What?!"

He finished his strawberry mochi, then said, "I want to you suffer the pain I felt growing up here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I learned about the legends and the Guardianship from Grandma Lan and Teeni. I saw Teeni study and train so hard to earn that." He pointed at the necklace. "And now...you. Someone who doesn't have any qualification of being a Guardian just comes here and takes the candidacy from someone who truly earns it?!"

I sadly looked at the necklace, then at Sorin. "Sorin. I know I don't meet the traditional requirements of being this Legend Guardian. But... I've been tested by each of the Legendary Beasts, and the Kimono Girls I've met seem fine with it. I've been through a lot. Doesn't that count?"

He glared at me, piercing my soul. "Oh please. If you're talking about your sister, that doesn't prove anything. I bet she'll never come back!"

In a burst of anger, I shoved him to the ground. My body shook and tears streamed down my cheeks. "H-How could you...say that! That was a low blow, even from you, Sorin!"

I ran from the hotel area, not caring where I was going. _Lily…_ _Even though I accepted what happened, I still can't forgive myself. I let you down, I let Mommy and Daddy down, and now, I'm letting Grandma Lan down…_

Suddenly my foot hit something hard. I opened my eyes and saw I was falling into the basement of Burned Tower. I quickly grabbed Blaze's Pokéball, but before I could let him out, a blue energy surrounded me and lowered me safely onto the ground.

"My goodness, you really know how to make an entrance, Summer."

At the center of the room, Naoko, Kuni, Zuki, and a Kimono Girl with orange trim on her robe waited in front of a large pedestal.

I wiped my eyes and put the Pokéball away. "Naoko...what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "We were going to see you as soon as we finished here."

Zuki nodded. "We could not attend the funeral due to religious practices. So we paid our respects here instead."

"It is where Lady Renge and the Beasts were born, so this is the most appropriate location to respect the last Guardian," Kuni added. "But I sense that is not what you are most concerned about, yes?"

I sighed. "Yeah… I don't know if I'm ready to keep wearing this."

"Ah…the Seishin Nekkuresu, or as it is most commonly known as the Spirit Necklace," Zuki remarked. "If Lady Lan gave that to you, she must know you are ready."

"As we may have suggested to you before, we have no objections to you not meeting the traditional candidate requirements," Naoko reassured. "Although Kuni was not at first."

The Vaporeon Kimono Girl gave her fellow Kimono Girl a dirty look. "That was because I have did not know her well enough." Then she slyly smiled. "But when we battled in Goldenrod City, I saw you have the potential to become the Guardian."

I felt a little better. "So...will you be able to teach me?"

The Espeon Kimono Girl giggled. "Of course!"

"Then...maybe I should postpone my League challenge to catch up on the lessons. If I want to fulfill the rest of the requirements to become the Legend Guardian, I should devote all of my time to learning the legends."

The Kimono Girls giggled, confusing me. Kuni shook her head. "You do not have to resort to that to achieve the same results. We have anticipated for this kind of education."

Zuki added, "After all, we do not want to keep you from the Silver League."

The Kimono Girl I haven't met handed me some scrolls. "Here, Summer," she whispered. "These contain information about the legends of Johto. Go ahead and read them."

"Thank you, um…"

"Miki."

"Thank you, Miki."

"Miki has always been pretty quiet," Naoko remarked as the girl rejoined her group. "But that is what makes her an excellent dancer. Now, as for the scrolls. Read them at your own pace. We will test you when you return to Ecruteak City."

"Oh...but the Gym battle."

"I am afraid Morty needs more time to recover from Lady Lan's passing," Kuni replied. "It may be best to wait. I am sure you will benefit from that as well."

I nodded. Then I looked at the rubble. "I should probably get the Rainbow Scroll here."

"Oh, do not worry about that. It is very well hidden. Only a Legend Guardian can find it."

I gave them a soft smile. "I see."

Naoko looked at the setting sun. "We must leave. I am sure you have to be somewhere as well."

"Oh yeah, the dinner." I put the scrolls in my backpack and headed to the ladder. "Can I contact you if I have any questions?"

"Of course. We may represent the past culture, but we have some technology."

I exchanged Pokégear numbers with all of the Kimono Girls. "Wait, if there are five Eeveelutions, where is the fifth Kimono Girl?"

Naoko chuckled. "Actually, there are more Eeveelutions, but I digress. I believe Sayo is still traveling the eastern part of the region. But she should be back soon. In the meantime, study and protect the necklace. I worry that some suspicious people may be after it."

"I understand. Goodbye."

The girls bowed. "Farewell, Summer."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick A** **ttack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the Spirit Necklace?

Did you expect this kind of behavior from Sorin and Summer?

Will Summer be able to learn everything in time?


	26. Johto 23

**After Grandma Lan's funeral, Summer was harassed by her cousin, Sorin, who refused to accept her as the Legend Guardian candidate. Feeling distressed about the building responsibility, Summer ran into the Kimono Girls, who gave her their full support and reading material to learn about the myths of Johto and the other regions. Later on, she encounters an unusually quiet Yuki before continuing on their journey. What happened to her friend and what will happen along the way?**

 **Chapter 23- A Dim Outlook**

The dinner with my family went by quicker than I expected. Instead of dwelling on her passing, we focused on Grandma Lan's vibrant life. My uncle, aunt, and dad told all of us about their childhood experiences where Grandma Lan had to either help them overcome challenges or had to discipline them for making unnecessarily risky choices. Although I was still feeling a little sad, I was happy to see my dad smiling and laughing with everyone. I talked to my cousins about our journeys throughout the dinner. Jenny, the oldest, talked about her travels in Kanto while Christy, the middle child, discussed about her time in Hoenn. Stephy, the youngest, was still too young to start her journey, but she made it clear she wanted to go to the Orange Islands first. For the first time in six years, the Scorcher family was reunited in their home region.

Afterwards, we said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

"Good luck, Summer," my mom said as she hugged me.

My dad knelt down and smiled. He gently touched the necklace and whispered, "Take care of yourself and Yuki, okay?"

"I will." I hugged him and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

When I arrived, Nurse Enju motioned to me. "Summer, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it, Nurse Enju?"

She glanced around, then leaned forward. She whispered, "Can you make sure Yuki is okay?"

I whispered back, "What happened?"

"She...had a medical situation at the Contest today. She's in your room now."

My heart sank. "Of course. I'll check on her." I briskly walked to our room by the cafeteria and opened the door.

"Summer!" Yuki gasped. She was sitting on her bed with Ichigo on her lap. "I thought you'd be spending more time with your family."

"They needed to get some rest for the trip back home. Nurse Enju told me you had a medical situation at the Contest Hall?"

She fidgeted. "How much did she tell you?"

"Not much. Do you...want to talk about it?"

She clenched her dress. "Not right now…"

I was a little taken aback. "Oh, okay. I'll get ready for bed."

I left for the bathroom, worried about her heightened nervousness. _That's really unlike her. It must be really serious; I should leave her alone for now._

 **Later that night…**

"No… No…!"

 _Huh? Who's shouting?_

I opened my eyes and lay on my side, facing the room. Yuki was yelling in her sleep, her sheets partially covering her.

"Mom…! Dad…!"

Our Pokémon, who were on their respective Trainer's beds, woke up to the sleep talking. Ichigo shook Yuki's right arm. "Yuki, wake up!"

When she didn't respond, I joined her Pokémon. "Yuki, Yuki…" I whispered, shaking her other arm.

"Come back!" She shot up, and I narrowly dodged her head. Unfortunately, I landed on my butt. She was finally awake, and her body was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stood up and massaged my behind. "That must have been some nightmare. You never talked in your sleep before."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. "It's...something from my past. I thought I removed it from my eidetic memory, and I don't know if I can remove it again."

"Is that what happened at the Contest?"

She looked at the night sky, then back at me. "Summer. Do you promise not to tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you."

I sat on her right. "Of course."

She took several deep breaths and pushed her disheveled hair back. "When I used to live in Snowpoint City, my parents and I were walking near the ancient temples when a strange black hole opened in front of us. A scary-looking Pokémon with a long ribbed neck and skeletal wings emerged. It had a creepy smile, and when it touched the ground, six legs emerged from its body. It dragged my parents into the hole, with no explanation whatsoever. I would have been dragged in myself if my parents didn't push me away. Before it returned to the hole, it shouted a piercing, high-pitched cry, something that I'd never thought I'd hear again. Ugh...it's so embarrassing!"

I smiled. "Not as embarrassing as being scared by Vulpix or Chimecho. That sounds like a legitimate Pokémon to be scared of. If it's okay with you, can you tell me its name?"

She hesitated, then responded, "I've read about it in books: Giratina, the Creator and Ruler of Anti-matter."

"I see. Thanks for telling me, Yuki. I don't know how or when, but I know you'll see your parents again."

She smiled and wiped away some tears. She hugged me and whispered, "Thanks, Summer."

I returned the gesture and we fell back asleep, this time with no more disturbances.

 **The next morning…**

"Are you sure you don't want to do the next Ecruteak City Contest?" I asked my friend as we left the Pokémon Center.

She nodded firmly. "I think I still need time to recover from yesterday. But don't worry, I'll do it when we return. The next Contest week in Ecruteak City is next month. I can do the Olivine City Contest in the meantime."

From the southwest, a Skarmory landed in front of us. "My ladies," he said in a regal tone. "My name is Aldebrand. I offer this note written by my mistress." He handed me a hastily written scrap of paper.

I read aloud, "'Summer, you have not met me yet, but I am in desperate need of your help. Please come to Glitter Lighthouse in Olivine City, and I will explain everything. Sincerely, Jasmine.'"

Yuki's eyes lit up. "Jasmine? She's the Olivine City Gym Leader. I wonder why she needs your help."

"My ladies," the Skarmory said with a bow. "I can guide you to the lighthouse."

We sent out our Flying types, and followed the Steel type towards the ocean. We flew over a Miltank farm and a windy path through the trees. Small houses, gravelly streets, and a large yellow and white lighthouse located at the south end of the city soon came into view.

Aldebrand landed in front of the lighthouse, and we followed suit. He bowed and said, "My ladies, my mistress is inside waiting for you."

"Wow, he is so sophisticated!" Ume remarked.

Errol grumbled, "I am not impressed. Your enunciation is subpar at best."

The Steel type softly growled, but we returned our Pokémon before things escalated. I opened the door to the building and a salty scent wafted towards our noses. The walls were made of dark stones, and a stone staircase placed against the wall led to the lantern room. Inside were two familiar people.

"Summer?" Weldon asked. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb crossed his arms. "That's what I'd like to know. I thought only Weldon was invited."

"No, I invited both Trainers," a meek voice replied. "Allow me to explain."

A girl in her early twenties descended the stairs. She wore a light blue dress with white lace at the hem, a white cardigan with a red bow, and silver sandals. Her long light brown hair matched the color of her eyes, and two hair ties with red round decorations lifted her side bangs. She carried a strong but gentle air around her.

"My name is Jasmine. I'm the Gym Leader here in Olivine City." She looked at me and Weldon. "I invited you two based on advice from my colleagues in Kanto. I heard that you were part of the team that defeated Team Rocket, and I know both of you are capable to complete the tasks I am about to give you. The Pokémon of this lighthouse, Amphy, is not feeling well. I'm afraid he needs a special medicine made from ingredients found in Cianwood City and the Whirl Islands."

The Trainer agent scoffed, "Then why do you need Weldon's help? He can easily fly to the city on Fearow."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Normally that would be the case, but there has been severely cloudy over the bay. No Flying type Pokémon can clear the clouds, let alone cross. The only way to travel is through a Pokémon who can surf the turbulent waves."

"That's easy too. Gyarados can swim across. We don't need to involve a mediocre Trainer."

Weldon gritted his teeth. "That's enough, Caleb…"

Jasmine had the same sentiment. "I don't like your attitude, sir. Besides, Summer is not helping me with getting the herbs."

The man raised his eyebrow. "What can she do?"

The Gym Leader looked at me with a caring smile. "I need some water from inside each of the four caves that make up the Whirl Islands. It is a crucial ingredient to mix with the herbs."

I answered, "I read about the islands. They're the resting place of Lugia, and each cave contains water with different chemical and healing properties."

She giggled. "You are keeping up your homework. My friends, the Kimono Girls, told me to grant you access to the northeast and southeast islands, which I happily do so. Unfortunately, you also need Chuck's permission as well to enter the northwest and southwest caves."

"The Cianwood City Gym Leader?" Yuki asked. "I've heard he can be hard to track down."

"Which is precisely why I want both of you to go there to find him and challenge him to a Gym battle. Once you do, Weldon will able to retrieve the herbs, and Summer the water. As long as you complete these tasks by the end of the week, they should retain their potency."

Caleb sauntered to the door. "Then we should be on our way. I guess we have to be chauffeurs as well. Come on Weldon, plebeians. Let's go."

We rolled our eyes, then waved goodbye to Jasmine. Weldon guided us to the pier west of the lighthouse and let out his Gyarados.

He was about to help us up when Caleb pushed me aside. "Make way for the 2004 Kanto Regional Champion's agent!"

I fell onto the concrete pier; luckily, I didn't fall into the water. _Man...second time today..._

"Are you okay, Summer?" Yuki helped me up, and I brushed off the dust from my clothes.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Yuki."

Weldon offered his hand. "I'm sorry about this, Summer and Yuki. I'll deal with Caleb later. Climb aboard."

We boarded Gyarados' back, and we surfed into dark blue waters of Whirl Bay. The weather was just like Jasmine said. The clouds were so thick, it looked like nighttime. Gyarados easily swam through the strong waves, and in one hour, we passed by four large islands and a manmade island located farther south. Each was guarded by a rocky outcroppings, with four large whirlpools providing extra protection to the natural ones.

As we ventured on, Caleb was focused on his planner and couldn't care what we did. Weldon took this opportunity to talk to us.

"Summer... I heard what about happened to your grandmother. I'm very sorry about your loss."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do...or I guess did you know my grandma?"

He looked at the water. "No...but I wish I did. Grandpa Michael talked about her frequently, but before I could meet her, he passed away." He gave a deep sigh. "Now I can't see both of them in person."

"Um... You know, Weldon... I-"

We lurched forward as Gyarados slid in between two small wooden piers. What we saw was a humble town lined with either fishing nets hanging to dry or gardens of vegetables, fruits, and medicinal herbs. The buildings were made of sturdy brick, and the roofs matched the color of the ebbing waves. We arrived in Cianwood City.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypn** **osis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lone** **ly Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Yuki's fear and her reasoning for it?

Will Summer and Weldon get the medicine ingredients in time?

How will Summer fare against Chuck?


	27. Johto 24

**Finally leaving Ecruteak City, Summer received a request from Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader, to retrieve some ingredients for a powerful medicine. With Weldon getting the other ingredients, the three young Trainers, along with Weldon's annoying agent, arrived in Cianwood City to find the Gym Leader. Once they find him, Summer faces a difficult Gym battle with only two Pokémon. Will she prevail against the powerful fists of the Gym Leader's Pokémon?**

 _ **P.S.- Don't forget to vote in the poll! :)**_

 **Chapter 24- Fight for the Right**

We split up to find the elusive Cianwood City Gym Leader. Yuki, our Pokémon, and I headed to the beach while Weldon and Caleb searched the city.

"Do you know what Chuck looks like?" I asked my friend.

"Well… I read he's really easy to spot once you know what he looks like."

"Summer, look out!" Lightning screamed as she pushed me forward.

I tumbled onto the sand and saw the Raichu cut through a falling boulder with Iron Tail.

I wiped my brow and smiled. "Thanks, Lightning!"

Two figures climbed down the cliff.

"I told you there were people down there!"

"Oh, silence, Shǐtou. I can see them now!"

A man and a dark blue Pokémon approached us. The former had short black hair with a tuft over his forehead, brown eyes, brown bushy eyebrows, and an even light tan on his upper body. He wore red gi pants that were tightened with a black karate belt. Although his arms were muscular, his stomach was the opposite. The latter looked bigger and stronger than Swirls, with muscles matching his Trainer.

[Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Poliwhirl. Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort.]

 _So that's the Fighting type branch evolution that Swirls could evolve into. But what's this 'Pacific Ocean'? I've never heard of it..._

The man bowed. "I apologize for my carelessness!" he shouted with a boisterous tone. "I truly did not see anyone here."

We bowed back. I answered, "Don't worry, we just arrived here. We're looking for Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader. Have you seen him around?"

He closed his eyes and made a thinking pose with his right first under his chin. "I see. Why must you see him?"

"I'd like to get access to the northwest and southwest caves of the Whirl Islands. Jasmine told me that Chuck would provide us access to them if I beat him in a Gym battle."

He opened his eyes wide and placed his hands on his hips. "HAHA! I KNEW IT!" After cheekily grinning at our startled expressions, he continued. "I had a feeling it was you, Summer Scorcher from Littleroot Town!"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! My old sparring partner, Bruno, told me all about you! How fortuitous you would find me here! I've been training for the past few days for my next challenger and was about to head back to the Gym."

I was elated. "So you're Chuck! I'm glad we found you so quickly."

Yuki smiled. "Yes, I thought we'd have to climb the cliffs or swim into Whirl Bay."

"Well come on! Let's head back to the Gym!" The Gym Leader ran across the sand, his Poliwrath not far behind.

"Should we run too?" Lightning asked.

"You and Ichigo can. I'm going to do some research on Chuck. Luckily the PLA app now has Gym Leader biographies."

Yuki said, "I'll watch out for Summer. You two go ahead."

Lightning smirked at the Minun. "I'll race you to the Gym!"

"You're so on!"

The Electric types dashed back to the city while I browsed the app on my Pokégear. I clicked on Chuck's face and read, _Known by his phrase, "The Roaring Fists do the Talking," Chuck is a master of Hung Ga style, so his Pokémon tend to use fist-based moves. His close friends and martial arts rivals are Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four, Kiyo of the renowned Saffron City Dojo, and Crasher Wake of the Pastoria City Gym in Sinnoh. As he trains so often away from the Gym, his battle format is 2 on 2 singles. Don't be afraid by his large demeanor; he's one of the friendliest Gym Leaders._

"I wonder which Pokémon he's going to use," I pondered aloud.

Yuki replied, "Hm… Most likely Shǐtou. But I don't have any idea about his second Pokémon. Who are you going to use?"

"Rocky will have a big disadvantage, so not him. Lightning and Flower can battle Shǐtou, but he would be much stronger than them in physical strength. It may be hard for Swirls as well despite her knowing Psychic. So most likely Errol and Blaze."

One of my Pokéballs popped open.

"Hey, Dudette. Can I watch the battle?"

I turned to Swirls. "Sure, but why?"

"I wanna give Errol support, like in Azalea Town." Suddenly, she stared at the bay. "No way… Could that be?"

We looked in the same direction. "What is it, Swirls?"

"Nothing, Dudette. Come on, let's bounce!"

Despite my reservations, we continued our walk into Cianwood City, where we met up with an exhausted Raichu and Minun, until we saw Weldon and Caleb standing outside a medium-sized dojo with wooden courtyard walls, white concrete walls for the building, and a blue tiled roof.

"You two sure took your time," Caleb scoffed as he looked at his planner. "I found Chuck while I was waiting out here. We didn't need your help after all."

I rolled my eyes. "We found him first. That's why he was running to his Gym."

The agent's eyes narrowed. "Then I guess YOU should challenge Chuck first."

Weldon smiled. "Great idea, Caleb."

The man dropped his planner. "Wait, what? I was being sarcastic."

"She deserves it. Besides, then I can know what Pokémon Chuck uses." This satisfied Caleb, who picked up the book and barged inside first.

"Is that why you're fine with Summer going first?" Yuki questioned as we went inside. The lobby was similar to The Ecruteak City Gym's lobby, only it had statues and mounted photographs of Chuck's various tournament wins.

He grinned. "It was mainly to stroke that idiot's ego. I already have a game plan against his Poliwrath and Primeape."

"How did you know his second Pokémon is a Primeape?"

"Since I'm a Regional Winner, I have special privileges and insider information. They're nice to have, but I prefer to still rely on my own skills."

"AISATSU!"

We jumped and saw a black-haired man in a red kung fu uniform and a brown belt standing in front of the battlefield door.

"You must be the two Trainers Sifu Chuck mentioned minutes ago. Who will battle first?"

I raised my hand.

"Very well. You may enter the battlefield. The rest of you may join that unpleasant man in the stands."

Yuki giggled. "He must mean Caleb. Well, good luck!"

Weldon nodded, and they headed upstairs.

"Catcha later, Dudette!" Swirls then followed the three to the stands.

"You should get some rest, Lightning. I decided on my two Pokémon."

"Great!" she exclaimed with relief. "I need it after sprinting across the sand."

"Maybe we should run on the beach for training later. Thanks, Lightning."

Her eyes grew wide with fear, but I returned her before she could say anything else. I took a deep breath and opened the bamboo sliding door. The battlefield was covered by a red floor mat, and the walls were padded with thick red mats. A mount with four televisions facing each cardinal direction was placed on the ceiling.

Chuck burst through the other side of the room and stood in his box. "So, Summer. What do you think of my Gym?"

"It's kind of like the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City."

"So you have been there. I figured as much. Well, I'm looking forward to this battle!"

The man in the lobby walked to the referee box and said, "This match will be a two on two singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Sifu Chuck, the Cianwood City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Do you agree to these rules, Summer?"

After I nodded, the man continued, "Choose your first Pokémon!"

Chuck grinned as he took an Ultra Ball from his pocket. "Gǔtou, onto the mat!"

A round Pokémon with ragged whitish-tan fur, large angry eyes, pointed ears, and a large snout slammed onto the battlefield. His brown arms and legs were thin, but his glove-shaped hands and wide feet were able to support four black weights that were clasped at each joint.

[Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. When it becomes furious, its blood circulation becomes more robust, and its muscles are made stronger. But it also becomes much less intelligent.]

 _That does sound like a Pokémon Chuck would use. Blaze would be able to match Gǔtou's strength in the beginning, but if he may get tired quickly._

I took out my Pokéball. "Errol, let's go!"

The Noctowl flew over us and analyzed his opponent. This only made Gǔtou stomp in anger.

"Get em, Errol dude!" Swirls cheered. I suppressed a chuckle as this made him blush and turn away.

I called, "Be careful, Errol. Primeape get angry when anyone stares at them."

He regained his focus and nodded. "Do not worry, Ms. Summer. I can handle ruffians like him."

"RUFFIAN?!" Gǔtou screeched. He wanted to charge at the Flying type, but he was disciplined enough to stop.

"Battle begin!"

"Errol, use Air Slash!"

He raised his right wing and an orb of swirling air quickly formed. Errol threw it at Gǔtou, who only punched his arms together.

The Gym Leader and his Pokémon formed a boxing pose. "I don't know what made Gǔtou so angry, but it's making me motivated too! Send that Air Slash back with Thunder Punch!"

Both of them formed a fist, with the Fighting type's glowing with the familiar yellow crackling energy. Gǔtou's fist collided with the orb, and it looked like he was able to push it back.

"Errol, use Confusion and give that Air Slash more power!"

The Noctowl's eyes glowed blue, then the orb of air. With the added psychic power, the Air Slash grew in size and enveloped Gǔtou. He took a lot of damage, but the Primeape was able to keep standing after the air returned to normal. Suddenly, his eyes turned red and his body emitted stream. Gǔtou emitted an angry screech and stomped in place, confusing me and Errol.

Chuck crossed his arms and smirked. "I never expected Gǔtou to activate Anger Point so quickly. But I'm with ya, boy! Swagger!"

Gǔtou pounded his fists onto the mat and swung his arms wildly.

"How dare he!" Errol shrieked, his eyes turning red as well. He dove towards the Fighting type at a speed faster than I'm used to seeing him do.

"Wait, Errol!"

But he ignored my words and tried to launch a close range Air Slash.

Chuck smirked as he and Gǔtou braced themselves. "Close Combat!"

They punched in unison, despite the ferocity and speed of their hands. Errol was badly beaten by the powerful Fighting type move, but he slowly regained his senses.

Chuck raised his right fist. "Thunder Punch!"

 _Errol can't take another Thunder Punch at this rate!_ "Hypnosis!"

The Owl Pokémon wasted no time and shot the three purple rings at Gǔtou's eyes. The Primeape lowered his fist, giving Errol time to retreat before he fell forward in deep sleep.

Chuck gasped, "Gǔtou!"

Errol flapped harder to stay in the air, but he was ready to end the battle. I felt the same.

"Errol, Psychic!"

The magenta blob struck the sleeping Primeape, rendering him motionless.

"Gǔtou is unable to battle! Errol wins!"

The Noctowl landed on the mat, exhausted.

"Errol, take a break."

He looked me and nodded. We returned our Pokémon.

"That was exciting!" Chuck exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "Now I'm really pumped! All right, Shǐtou, onto the mat!"

After appearing onto the battlefield, the Poliwrath flexed with his Trainer.

"Let's go, Blaze!"

The Blaziken eyed his opponent, and the two respected each other's strength.

 _I need to win this with Blaze. Errol can't continue if he loses._ The Fire type and I gave each other a solemn nod, and I could tell he felt the same way.

Chuck laughed. "I had a feeling you'll pick him! I haven't battled against a Pokémon trained by Bruno and Kiyo before. This will be a challenge."

As we made our battle poses, I replied, "I'll make sure of it."

After a cheeky grin from the Gym Leader, the referee shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

The Fire type exhaled the stream of fire directly in front of Shǐtou.

Chuck shouted, "Substitute!"

The Poliwrath curled up, and white smoke suddenly appeared. After a loud pop, the smoke cleared and a gray-green stuffed creature replaced Shǐtou. The fire surrounded the plush, but to our surprise, it didn't appear to be damaged.

 _I've never seen that move before… It's most likely a defensive move._ "Blaze, use Blaze Kick!"

As the Fire type ran forward with his right leg ablaze, Chuck countered, "Double Team!"

The plush creature multiplied into five exact copies, confusing Blaze.

 _I can't tell these plushes apart! Now what?_

Chuck rubbed his right fist. "All right, Shǐtou, give Blaze your Focus Punch!"

All of the plushes' right fists began to glow light blue. Blaze and I kept trying to find the real one, but it was too late. The plush on the far right transformed back into a charging Poliwrath. Blaze glanced at the sudden gust of wind and narrowly blocked the attack with his right hand. The two struggled for control, but unfortunately, Shǐtou's Focus Punch was stronger than Blaze could handle. The fist made contact with the Blaze Pokémon's chin, and he spun onto the mat. As the Fire type stood up, Shǐtou turned back into the plush.

"Are you okay, Blaze?"

He rotated his right hand, then he rubbed his chin. "Yeah. That was really strong."

"I know. How were you able to see that?"

"I had practice with a Focus Punch user at the Saffron City Dojo. Combining Substitute with that move makes it a truly powerful combination."

"Then we need to find a way around that Substitute."

"You have to break it somehow. If I can catch Shǐtou off guard, I can break it open."

I smiled. "All right. Let's work together to find it."

He nodded and cracked his knuckles.

Chuck had a sly smile. "It seems like you two have a strategy to break the Substitute. Well, let's see you try!"

We braced ourselves. "Fire Punch!"

 **"** Shǐtou, counter with Waterfall!"

As Blaze charged forward with our fists ready, the Poliwrath surrounded himself with water and braced himself for the attack.

 _If Shǐtou's not charging forward, the attack must be charging upwards... That's it!_

The Blaziken's orange fist slammed through the water barrier, but the plush once again took the damage. Shǐtou then reappeared, grabbed Blaze's body, and pulled him into the air.

"Quick, Blaze, Sky Uppercut!"

Despite the pain from the super effective attack, Blaze swung his fist upwards into Shǐtou's face as he turned back into the plush. The force of the punch, however, broke the Substitute and returned Shǐtou to his normal self. The Tadpole Pokémon then received the remainder of attack. The water surrounded them disappeared, and the two landed onto the mat. Blaze looked a little worse as they stood up, but he refused to show he was hurt.

Chuck laughed. "So, you were able to break the Substitute. Most Trainers can't even figure a strategy to break it so quickly. But let's finish this. Shǐtou, Focus Punch!"

With the Water type's fist illuminating light blue, Shǐtou charged forward.

 _I can't let this punch hurt Blaze anymore!_ "Blaze, Blaze Kick!"

Chuck followed his Pokémon's lead while Blaze and I waited patiently. When Shǐtou got closer, we swung our right legs into his left side. The fiery kick may not have done major damage, it stopped the Focus Punch.

Chuck shouted, "Double Team!"

Five copies of the Poliwrath surrounded Blaze again, but I was prepared this time. "Use Flamethrower on all of them!"

Blaze lay on the mat and spun around with his hands, the stream of fire turning into a spiral pattern. This tactic hit all of the copies, including the real Shǐtou. He was pushed back, and when he regained his posture, his white stomach slowly turned red.

The Gym Leader gritted his teeth. "A burn... Very clever, Summer. But let's make this interesting; one final attack from each of them!"

I looked at the injured Blaze and replied, "All right. Blaze, Sky Uppercut!"

Chuck clenched his fist. "Focus Punch!"

With all of our right fists raised, our teams prepared for the ultimate move. Shǐtou andBlaze charged at each other for the last time. The formed swung his fist downward as the latter made an opposite gesture. The two punches made contact with their target's face, but as they battled for control, the Focus Punch began to lose power. Blaze smirked and finished the motion, knocking Shǐtou into the air. After a few seconds, the Poliwrath slammed onto the mat, unable to move.

"Shǐtou is unable to battle! Blaze wins, and the winner is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

 _It's finally over..._ I ran to an exhausted Blaze, who was barely able to keep standing. "Great job, Blaze. I'm really proud of you."

He gave me a soft smile. "Thanks, Summer."

"That was truly impressive!" Chuck praised as he and Shǐtou approached us. He pulled a round brown fist-shaped pin from his pocket. "You and your Pokémon deserve the Storm Badge!"

"Thanks, Chuck." After receiving the badge and putting it away, I returned my Pokémon.

The Gym Leader motioned to his student, who brought over a small dark blue pouch. "Now, about the Whirl Islands. First, I give you access to the remaining two islands. Second, take this. The pouch has four vials so you can collect the cave water from the four islands. Jasmine must've been so distressed that she forgot to give them to you. They are quite important after all."

We laughed, and I said, "I appreciate it, Chuck."

He grinned. "Good luck, Summer." He then looked at the stands. "It seems I have another challenger. You're free to go."

We bowed, and I left the battlefield, exhausted but relieved.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Pun** **ch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adaman** **t Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tai** **l**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Gym battle?

What awaits everyone at the Whirl Islands?


	28. Johto 25

**Summer and Yuki, along with Weldon and Caleb, arrived in Cianwood City to find Chuck, the local Gym Leader. Once they found him, Summer battled Chuck in an action-packed match where she emerged victorious. As the girls waited for Weldon's match to finish, something unexpected happens to one of Summer's Pokémon. Who is it, what is the cause of their behavior?**

 **Chapter 25- Wisdom from the Depths**

Master Thief A paced in front of one of the Whirl Island caves. _So those Admin members couldn't find any traces of the scrolls… My analyses can't be faulty. Maybe I need a different approach. Those two Grunts mentioned something about a "Project P" they were previously assigned to. If the legend is true, then that item may help our cause. They should be here soon."_

His black Pokégear rang. "Yes?"

{I'm not doing this anymore.}

He frowned. "What are you talking about? You wanted her to suffer, right?"

There was a pause. {I regret that decision. Seeing the pain from her past… I went too far. I won't torment her anymore.}

The teenager clenched the device. "Don't do this."

{You know, you've been acting weird since you came here. Is there something wrong?}

Master Thief A sighed. "No, everything's fine."

Before the caller could respond, he hung up. _He's getting suspicious. It looks like I need to be more careful around him. Sorin...you'll regret not helping me anymore…_

* * *

After running loops on the beach outside Cianwood City, I sat on the sand to study while everyone else continued training. Blaze climbed the cliffs, Rocky and Lightning dueled with their Iron Tails, Flower helped Yuki and Kiui with their appeal, and Swirls and Errol practiced their psychic abilities.

 _These scrolls hold a lot of information. I never knew Ho-oh rarely makes itself known to those besides its Legend Guardian or that Lugia is the cause of the whirlpools of the Whirl Islands. Will I really be able to remember everything in them?_

"Now, Kiui!" Yuki shouted. "Sleep Powder then Bullet Seed!"

I looked up and saw the Hoppip spin around, spraying a fine mist of white powder into the air. As they slowly fell towards the sand, Kiui spit a stream of seeds from her mouth. The powder swirled around the brown seeds, creating mini spiral-like flowers before they shattered into chocolate-colored dust onto the beach.

"That was great, Yuki!" I praised. "It looked very pretty."

She beamed. "Thanks, Summer! Flower's been a big help with Kiui's Sleep Powder." She ran over and sat next to me. She raised her eyebrow. "Why are you reading a blank scroll?"

"Huh? What do you mean? They're rows of writing all over it."

We stared at the rolled paper.

Yuki shook her head. "I still don't see anything."

 _Wait… This sounds familiar… I opened my backpack and rummaged it._

"What are you doing, Summer?"

I pulled out the scroll from Slowpoke Well. When I unfurled it, I was shocked to see words written in black ink. "I...I can read it now!"

"WHAT?! How?!" The Sinnoh native could barely contain her excitement.

"It must be a failsafe to prevent most from reading and abusing its contents. Because I accepted becoming the Legend Guardian candidate, it must have recognized my intentions and gave me the ability to read it."

"That is brilliant! But...maybe you should keep what you read to yourself for now."

"Good idea. You can go back to training now."

"All right." Yuki stood up and returned to the Grass types.

 _So, what does it say? "Kitakaze, the Legendary Beast of the North Wind, can be summoned using the beryl stone of the Seishin Nekkuresu. By touching it with your left index and middle fingers and saying the words, 'Kitakaze, Beast of the North Wind. I call upon your wisdom!' Kitakaze will appear and aid you."_

My eyes grew wide. _No wonder why the writing is hidden. Being able to summon Kitakaze and the other Legendary Beasts...that is both cool and scary. If someone abused that power...I don't want to think about that._

Suddenly, everyone approached me. Errol was in a panic as Rocky tried to calm him down.

"What happened?" I asked.

Errol stuttered, "M...Ms….Swirls…"

"Swirls swam off to the islands," Rocky finished, trying to maintain his composure. "She didn't say she was going there…"

I put the scrolls away. "We need to follow her. She could get into trouble if she's in a trance." I returned everyone except for Errol.

Yuki returned Kiui and said, "I'll let Weldon know. His Gym battle should be over soon."

"Thanks, Yuki. I'll call you once we get Swirls back."

After she ran back into the city, I mounted the Noctowl, who got over his shock. "Errol, it'll be difficult to find her in that weather. Will you be okay?"

His eyes showed a fierce determination. "Of course, Ms. Summer. Ms. Swirls means so much to me."

I stroked his head. "I know. Now, let's go!"

* * *

Yuki ran to the Cianwood City Gym with Ichigo following close behind. When she and Ichigo reached the entrance, Weldon and Caleb emerged from the door.

Weldon was stunned by the girl's panting. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

"S-Summer…" she gasped. She took a deep breath and continued, "Summer's chasing Swirls, who seems to be in a trance."

The boy glanced at the water. "The water still looks rough. I have to help her."

Caleb clasped onto his client's shoulder. "Weldon, we need to get the herbs first!"

The Trainer glared back. "I can always get them later. Summer may be in danger!"

"I can't let your emotions interfere with your duties as a Regional Winner anymore!"

Weldon pushed Caleb's hand away. "I've had enough of you controlling my life, Caleb! You've done nothing but push my patience and ruin some of my relationships. You're fired!"

Caleb turned red with anger. "Fine with me. I can always help other Trainers who are stronger than you!"

"Good luck with that." Triumphant, Weldon looked at Yuki. "Come on, let's find Summer."

She smiled and the two ran towards the pier. Once they disappeared, however, Caleb's anger turned to satisfaction.

He opened his planner to a page with Braviary and a Mightyena within a black and white coat of arms. Written to the left of it were the words, "Phase 1: Interfere with Weldon's priorities". Caleb looked at the next sentence and smiled. _Now time to implement Phase 2._

* * *

Errol tried his best to fly to the nearest island, but a gale kept pushing us back. I braced the winds and shouted, "Errol! Can you use Confusion to help you fly?"

"I can try, Ms. Summer!"

His eyes glowed blue, then that energy surrounded us. He flapped his wings, and we were able to pass over the southwest island. Suddenly, Errol fell forward and we hurled towards the sand. The Owl Pokémon tried to straighten himself, but somehow, we made a soft landing. I crawled off his back and panted.

"Are you okay, Errol?" I asked after catching my breath.

He stood up and preened his wings. "I am fine. Though I must say, I did not expect to encounter that barrier."

"What barrier?"

Puzzled, he looked above us. "How odd… When we approached the island, I experienced a pulsating power. That was what caused my unexpected descent."

I stood up and looked at our new surroundings. "I still can't see it, but I believe you Errol. Can you see if you can find Swirls with your X-ray vision?"

He blinked, but no color surrounded his eyes. "This is rather strange. I cannot use my psychic powers here."

I took out my Pokégear and what I saw scared me. "I don't have service here. This somehow must be a dead spot, even though there's a cell tower on the center island." I looked at my worried Pokémon. "Errol, maybe you should take a break."

He shook his head. "No, Ms. Summer. I fear Ms. Swirls is approaching a peril we cannot comprehend. I must stay and aid you."

I walked to the entrance of the cave. "I still don't know what we can do. But we should get inside before the winds pick up again."

He flew over and we entered the damp cave. It was musty with a hint of saltwater. A ladder that led to the next floor below was placed at the end. I took out the rock climbing helmet and turned on the flashlight before descending to the next floor. I was surprised to see four endless tunnels in a large room.

I was worried. "Not again... I don't know which way to go."

Errol tried to use his powers again, but it was no use. "If there was some type of guide to aid us…"

 _Guide? Aid? Maybe...maybe it'll work._

I placed my left hand in front of my necklace.

"What are you doing, Ms. Summer?"

"Hopefully getting some help." I took a deep breath and touched the blue stone with the two prescribed fingers. A cool breeze surrounded me, giving me the confidence to start the incantation.

"Kitakaze, Beast of the North Wind. I call upon your wisdom!"

The wind grew stronger, and the stone flashed white and purple. To my amazement, the Suicune from Ilex Forest emerged from the light and stood before us.

She smiled and said, "So, you learned how to summon me, Summer."

I was confused. "Wait, I can hear you talk without your telepathy? How's that possible?"

Kitakaze touched the necklace with her tail. "You have the Seishin Nekkuresu. All accessories of Legend Guardians allow direct communication with their respective Pokémon. But I believe that is not why you summoned me, correct?"

I nodded. "I'm trying to find Swirls, my Poliwhirl. She was put under a trance and headed to the islands. Errol and I tried to follow her but we ended up crashing and entering this cave. Can you help us?"

The Legendary Pokémon stroked her chin. "Hm… I believe that is the time once again. The Royal Summoning."

"What is this 'Royal Summoning'?" Errol asked.

"The Royal Summoning is an event that happens every five years at the underground cave of the islands. The Poliwag and Poliwhirl who were born in the Johto Region are summoned by the power of the Royal Rock and are tested to determine who will become the next ruler."

"But why every five years?" I inquired.

Kitakaze answered, "Time changes quickly for them. Changes in weather, homes, interactions with humans. I am unsure of how that came to be, but that was what I have observed."

I nodded. "Thanks, Kitakaze. I think I have a better idea of what's going on. Let's make sure Swirls is okay, Errol."

The Owl Pokémon looked at the tunnels. "But which path must we take?"

Kitakaze chuckled and closed her eyes. "The power of the Mighty Lugia will deter regular Pokémon, but those who are close to his level in strength can overcome his power for a few moments."

She quickly opened her eyes, releasing a gold energy that split and entered the four tunnels. The tunnel third from the left then emitted the same energy as the Extrasensory.

"Follow this tunnel. It should take you to the Sacred Pool. However, you must not interfere with the trials. Otherwise, you and Swirls will face great danger."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

She gently touched my right cheek and smiled. "You are progressing well, Summer. You ask the right questions and show the compassion we admire. I look forward to seeing you again."

Kitakaze touched her corresponding stone on the necklace, and she disappeared. Relieved, we ventured through the faintly glowing tunnel towards a ceremony I would never forget.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion,** **Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Natu** **re, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Weldon's reaction to Caleb?

What is Phase 2?

Will Summer and Errol be able to help Swirls?


	29. Johto 26

**After Summer's fifth Gym battle, Swirls is mysteriously called away to the Whirl Islands. Summer and Errol chase after her, but they got lost in the caves. Through advice from Kitakaze, who was summoned by the Trainer's necklace, the two ventured deeper to find their friend. Meanwhile, Weldon and Yuki try to find help locating Summer on the urban center island. Will Weldon and Yuki find someone who can help, and will Summer and Errol be able to find Swirls before the Royal Summoning?**

 **Chapter 26- Swirling Chaos**

Weldon and Yuki arrived at the Whirl Islands' center island. Compared to its surrounding islands, it was well developed, with people bustling around the docks and the main square. The two and Ichigo got off Weldon's Gyarados and looked around.

"I hope Summer's okay," Yuki murmured. "I tried to call her, but it keeps going to voicemail."

"She is," Weldon replied as he returned his Pokémon. "She's been in tougher situations before."

They entered the square, where a large four-tiered marble fountain sprayed water from the Lugia statue perched on top.

"Let's find the Pokémon Center," Yuki suggested. "They have a map we can look at."

"Good idea. I need to heal my Pokémon too."

They walked north down a wide street until they reached the familiar building. Once inside, Weldon went to the reception desk while Yuki perused the bookcases by the waiting area.

 _Let's see…_ _A History of the Whirl Islands_ _,_ _Tourist Attractions of the Center Whirl Island_ _,_ _Whirl Islands Legends_ _… Ugh, why isn't there a book about the layout of the Whirl Islands?!_

"Excuse me, I need to put this back on the shelf."

Yuki turned around, and was shocked. "Samir! What are you doing here?"

The intern and his Pikachu were equally surprised. "Yuki! It's been a while! I have a week off, so I'm studying the Whirl Islands. What about you?"

"Well, we were helping Jasmine the Olivine City Gym Leader, then Summer went to one of the islands and we can't find her."

"Anything we can help with?"

"We?"

A girl shouted, "Hey, Samir!"

The two saw Weldon and a girl with long red hair Yuki hadn't met approach.

Samir was happy to see the boy. "Weldon! I'm surprised to see you here."

The Kanto Trainer grinned. "I could say the same with you and Ariel."

Ariel, who wore a dark blue and white swirled tie-dye T-shirt and olive green jeans, waved at the Sinnoh native. "Hi there! I'm Ariel. I heard you're traveling with Summer. I'm so happy I finally get to meet you!"

Yuki giggled. "Likewise. Summer told me about you and your dream to learn more about Water types." She looked at the blue whirlpool design with a silver feather over the left chest. "Hey, that's the symbol for the Whirl Islands Rescue Center."

"Yup, that's right! I'm volunteering there as part of my journey. I've been helping Pokémon who are injured around the area and rehabilitating them to be released or adopted if they cannot survive on their own."

"Wow! That sounds very rewarding."

Ariel glanced around the lobby. "Where's Summer?"

Yuki gasped. "That's right! We were so focused on introductions. I told Samir we came here to find some help. Summer chased after her Pokémon towards the islands, and now, we can't find her."

Ariel put on her baseball cap, which matched the colors and design of her shirt. "Then we should hurry. The Royal Summoning is today, and we need to find her before something bad happens. I can explain on the way!"

She ran out of the building. As the other three and the Electric types followed, Aaron entered the building.

"Hey," he said. "Why are you in a rush?"

"Sorry, Aaron!" Yuki shouted. "We need to find Summer. She's lost in the Whirl Islands."

"That's terrible! I'll help as soon as I heal my Pokémon." The teen noticed Samir. "Oh, I haven't met you yet. I'm Aaron."

"Hi…" the intern replied with caution. "I'm Samir."

The two shook hands, then Samir followed his friends outside.

As they ran, Cappy asked, "Is something wrong, Samir? You were pretty hesitant to greet him."

Samir frowned. "I can't explain it, but there's a bad aura around him. Let's keep this to ourselves okay? I don't think Weldon and Yuki noticed."

The Pikachu nodded. When everyone arrived at the docks, Ariel let out a Lapras while Weldon let out his Gyarados. With the girls on the Ice type and the boys on the Atrocious Pokémon, they surfed to the nearest island.

* * *

It felt like hours as Errol and I walked in the tunnel Kitakaze showed us. Eventually, the golden glow from the Suicune's Extrasensory faded.

"I think we should be fine now," I reassured the worried Noctowl.

Instead of feeling relieved, Errol was worried. "Ms. Summer… I fear for Ms. Swirls' safety. I...I have never felt these emotions for Ms. Swirls before..."

With a small smile, I replied, "That means you care about her more than just a friend."

He was shocked. "H-How did you know?!"

"Everyone else told me."

He landed in front of me and glanced at the ground. "Ms. Summer… What if Ms. Swirls is chosen to become the new ruler?"

"Oh...that never really occurred to me." I sat next to him and gave him a sideward hug. "It'll be her decision, Errol. But I know she'll want our opinions too."

He wiped his eyes and whispered, "Perhaps I need more time to consider this."

I stood up. "Then we better hurry. I don't think we have much farther to go."

He nodded and returned to the air. We finally saw some light at the end. Cautiously, we peeked out and saw a Golbat and a Krabby waiting in another large room. A wooden ladder was placed at the far end past the Pokémon.

 _That must be what Kitakaze was talking about… I hope they'll let us go through._

The Pokémon noticed us and guarded the ladder.

"No humans or outside Pokémon can pass!" The Golbat shrieked.

The Krabby clicked his pincers. "Yes, no trespassers!"

I tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry we're intruding. My Poliwhirl is downstairs and I need to make sure she's okay."

They angrily approached us. "NO TRESPASSERS!"

Errol grew angry. "Ms. Summer! Allow me!"

Before the Pokémon could attack, a Seel waddled in between us.

"Please stop!" She cried. "They're not bad people!"

 _That voice...could it be?_

"Aren't you the Seel we helped at the Seafoam Islands?"

She turned around and beamed. "I'm so happy you remember me, Summer!"

One of the Golbat landed. "Wait, this human is the one you've been talking about?"

Seel clapped her flippers together.

"What are you doing here, Seel?" I asked.

"I'm all grown up now! I'm exploring the world on my own. I came here for a break, but I didn't expect to see you soon!" She looked at the ladder, then back to us. "So...Swirls is downstairs?"

Errol nodded. "We were informed about the Royal Summoning. Is there a possibility of watching the event and not attracting attention?"

Krabby hissed, "We don't go down there. Too much chaos…"

Golbat wrapped himself with his wings, pondering on the possible actions. Then he unfurled himself. "I got it! A Confuse Ray should distract them momentarily, allowing you time to descend and find a hiding place."

I stroked my chin. "How would that work?"

"The cave is where the Sea Guardian rests. It is filled with bright reflective crystals."

Errol smiled. "I understand! The reflectivity of the crystals will amplify the power of the Confuse Ray. Very clever for a Golbat."

The Poison type ignored the insult and flew to the hole. "Do not look at the walls or ceiling. Just find a spot quickly."

I bowed. "Thank you." I turned to Seel, who looked a little sad. "Hey Seel. I may need your help downstairs. Can you join us? You have to be quiet though."

She whispered, "Of course!"

I picked her up, and after Golbat flew down and shot the black orbs of light, we made our way downstairs. It was difficult to avoiding looking at the surroundings, but when we touched the dark sand, we rushed to a large rocky outcrop to the south. After we were comfortable, Golbat flew upstairs, and the scene returned to normal.

We peered over the rocks and saw a beautiful cave with crystal blue walls and dark stalactites and stalagmites. Four openings with ladders, most likely leading to the other islands, crossed the room in an X shape. Near those openings were four small waterfalls, the water feeding the lake in the center. The lake with filled with light blue, almost white, water, supporting a large waterfall that concealed a large hole. At the lake were twenty Poliwag and forty Poliwhirl either playing in the water or talking on land.

"Do either of you see Swirls?" I asked.

Seel and Errol looked around. Then, he hissed, "There, Ms. Summer! By that outcropping. It appears she is in the company of others."

We inched a little to the right, trying to get a get a view.

Two Poliwhirl, who were taller and looked older, were with Swirls. One of them was scolding her.

"You must participate, child!" the scolding Poliwhirl shouted. She strangely had a British accent similar to Errol's.

Swirls crossed her arms. "No way, Ma! Ya can't make me!"

Her mom puffed her chest. "How dare you speak that way to me! My dear husband, say something!"

He just shrugged. "Dear, she is old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, her accent is quite fun!"

"It is NOT 'fun'! Do you remember how many days we spent teaching her our accent?"

"And yet, she either never understood or never cared. After all, she was able to evolve on her own."

"Actually, Pa," Swirls interjected. "I got a Trainer."

His eyes grew wide. "How intriguing! I would very much like to meet her."

Her mom retorted, "I prefer not. Daughter, you must participate in the Royal Summoning. It is tradition for all Poliwhirl who have evolved since the last event."

Swirls sighed. "Ma… I don't wanna. I wanna keep cruisin' the world. Being a ruler's so...not cool!"

"It may be 'not cool,' but you have no choice. And you know the rules."

Swirls, remembering a possible past event relating to the breaking of the rules, reluctantly nodded. "Fine… I'll do it."

Her dad smiled. "Do not worry, daughter. If you lose, then you are not meant to be the Ruler."

"Thanks, Pa."

The older Poliwhirl then joined a group lounging by the lake. Swirls shed a tear and kicked a stone at our location. We panicked and ducked behind the rocks, the stone narrowly missing me.

"Dudette?" the Water type whispered as she approached the outcropping. "And Errol dude and Seel dudette! Whatcha all doing here?"

I answered, "Errol was worried about you when you went off in a trance, and now we ended up here."

Her cheeks turned red. "Really, Errol dude?"

He turned red as well. "Y-Yes… It is uncharacteristic of you." He cleared his throat. "But I am surprised that your family has such proper accents!"

"Yeah…it's 'cause I'm from a line of one of the Rulers," she lamented. "I never liked any of the fancy stuff they were teaching me… I'd rather be free, surf the waves on my own time…"

Errol solemnly nodded. "I completely understand. But what is the reason you cannot forgo this ritual?"

"'If a Poliwhirl refuses the Royal Summoning or fails any challenge on purpose, they will incur the wrath of the Sea Guardian.' That's what Ma always kept squawking at me. But it's so whack! No one wants to be the Ruler; it's mondo boring. The Ruler doesn't do much for us. That's why I left the coop."

I crossed my arms. "Actually, Swirls. Maybe it is a good idea to do the Royal Summoning."

She was stunned. "Dudette!"

Errol slapped his wing over my head. "What are you implying, Ms. Summer?! Ms. Swirls is indignant about this ritual."

"And I completely understand. But...maybe there's a reason why no one wants to be the Ruler. If you do the trials, maybe you'll learn why."

The Poliwhirl rubbed the back of her hand. "Never thought about that… Guess it wouldn't hurt. You guys'll still be around right?"

Errol bowed. "Of course, Ms. Swirls. But we must remain hidden."

"Yeah. It's supposed to be secret after all."

A loud bellow echoed from the center of the lake. A medium sized green frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands and feet, one black curled hair, small red cheeks, and a yellow belly with a green swirl inside.

I muted my Pokédex and looked up the vastly different looking Pokémon. [Politoed, the Frog Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Poliwhirl. The curled hair on its head proves its status as a king. It is said that the longer and curlier the hair, the more respect it earns from its peers.]

"My fellow Poliwag and Poliwhirl!" The Ruler shouted in a deep almost croaky voice. "It is once again time for the Royal Summoning. One worthy Poliwhirl will inherit my crown, and I can go on my merry way!" The audience groaned, causing him to clear his throat. "All eligible Poliwhirl must undergo this event. Those who pass the first two trial, diving and running, will proceed to the final trial, speech. The last trial will be judged by me and the Sea Guardian, who is resting behind the waterfall."

A pair of large eyes glowed behind the cascading water. _The shape of those eyes… That has to be Lugia! But I wonder why it hasn't kicked us out yet…_

"We shall start with the diving challenge! Gather a Big Pearl from the depths of the lake."

"Too bad we can't see it," I mumbled.

"Should I try to get a closer look?" Seel asked.

"I think we should wait here. Be safe."

The Sea Lion Pokémon nodded. "Okay."

We saw twenty Poliwhirl dive into the lake, facing the unknown challenge in the depths.

* * *

The four Trainers and the two Electric types descended towards the bottom floor from the northeast cave. Ariel led the way with a flashlight, with Weldon close by. Samir and Yuki were a little ways back while their Pokémon walked in between the group.

The intern asked, "So Yuki, how's your Contest journey going?"

She softly smiled. "Okay… I got one Ribbon, but so didn't do well in my last Contest."

"I see. Are you going to do the one in Olivine City? It should be coming up soon."

"Yes. That Contest only allows one Pokémon per Coordinator. I'm planning to use Kiui, my Hoppip. It'll be her first Contest."

"That's pretty exciting. I hope you two do well." He then glanced at her satchel. "I know it sounds weird, but do you have an Egg in your bag?"

She was surprised. "Yes, I do. How do you know?"

"Well… I don't like to talk about it much, but I can sense the Aura of Eggs."

"Like the Aura Lucario has?"

"Kind of. I can not only sense what Pokémon it is, but also where it was hatched, how they feel, and what their potential is after they hatch."

"That is quite amazing!" Yuki took out her Egg incubator. She was a little sad. "I've had this Egg for quite some time. I'm worried it's not warm enough."

"Huh. Do you mind if I touch it?"

"Not at all."

They stopped for a moment to let Yuki open the incubator. When he touched it, a soft blue glow emanated from his hands.

"I see." He returned the Egg and waited for Yuki to put it away. Then they continued walking. "Your Egg is fine. But I can feel something is holding it back from hatching."

The Sinnoh native's eyes grew wide. "What's holding it back?"

"From what I gathered, two things. One, being left behind at the nursery. And two, your anxiety."

"I can understand the first one. The person who gave it to me said so. But I don't know about the second."

"It was about to hatch, but it stopped maybe about a few weeks ago?"

She paused. "That was...about the time I lost my Contest… But what can I do to help it hatch?"

The intern smiled. "I think you need to show it you're not afraid to overcome your fears."

"I guess so. I'll try. Thank you for the reading, Samir. Though I'm surprised you decided to become an archaeologist. You have an amazing gift!"

To her surprise, he looked away. "That's the first time in a while I heard that said so sincerely. I know you met my grandparents, and I'm sure they told you and Summer about my potential as a breeder. But… I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

Suddenly, they bumped into Weldon and Ariel.

"Why did you stop?" Yuki asked. Then she gasped.

Master Thief A blocked their path.

* * *

The diving trial was still underway. We still couldn't see what was going on, but the strong ripples meant something was going on.

After a few minutes, ten Poliwhirl, including Swirls, rose with a large beautiful creamy-colored pearl in each of their hands. They and the other Poliwhirl emerged from the water, all of them covered in cuts. The ones who didn't have the pearls looked much worse.

The Ruler bellowed, "Excellent! Those who have a Big Pearl may place them by the spectators and walk to the edge of the room. Those who do not can join the other spectators." Once the Poliwhirl did as they were told, he continued, "Now, for the running trial. You ten Poliwhirl must run around the room two times. The first two to cross will move on to the final trial."

 _Only two times? That shouldn't be so hard. But they look nervous…_

The Ruler joined the crowd and hoisted a Big Pearl in his hand. "To make it difficult, the rest of us will hurl these Big Pearls to impede your progress. You may dodge them or fling them back; the choice is up to you. Now, let the running trial commence!"

As soon as he finished those words, the spectating Poliwhirl threw the ten Big Pearls at the runners with their Water Guns. Ten of them swam to the corners of the lake, most likely to keep the Big Pearls in the air. The ten Poliwhirl ran towards the northeast corner, trying to avoid the falling objects. During their run, half of them hit the orbs back with their hands and feet while the others dodged. Swirls was one of the Pokémon who dodged, taking advantage of her slimy body. This brought oohs and ahs from the crowd.

"Swirls is doing really well," I noted.

However, Errol was more concerned about one of the Poliwhirl who was hitting the Big Pearls back. "Ms. Summer. That Poliwhirl is quite brutal with this trial. It appears he is aiming for the one who hurled the Big Pearl at him."

He pointed to a larger Poliwhirl that could've looked like a Poliwrath. His eyes were not as friendly as the others, and he did throw the Big Pearls back with malicious intent. The Poliwhirl who threw the orbs were forced to dodge or protect themselves.

"That's not very sportsmanlike," Seel said. "I don't want him to be the Ruler."

I nodded. "Me neither. It looks like they're on the last lap."

As they neared the finish line, Swirls was in third while the large Poliwhirl was in first. A Big Pearl hurled towards him, but instead of hitting it back to the thrower, he redirected it to the Poliwhirl in second place before crossing the line. The orb slammed into the second Poliwhirl's stomach, knocking him back. Swirls' eyes narrowed and she used the last of her strength to finish.

The rest of the runners stopped, with some checking on the injured Pokémon. Swirls joined them to see how the Poliwhirl was doing.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked the Pokémon.

Errol flicked his ear tufts. "I can hear Ms. Swirls inquiring about the Poliwhirl's health."

"Hey look," Seel hissed. "Swirls and that big Poliwhirl are arguing."

The Owl Pokémon continued, "They appear to be quarreling about the large Poliwhirl's actions. The large Poliwhirl said, 'I will do everything it takes to become the Ruler. Our tribe needs to be more ambitious.'

But Ms. Swirls argued, 'But messin' them up?! That ain't cool!'

'What ISN'T cool is that you abandoned our clan. How dare you give me any advice!'"

The larger Poliwhirl slapped my Pokémon with his left hand. Seel and I struggled to keep Errol from charging at him and exposing our hiding spot. Swirls, on the other hand, just rubbed her cheek and refused to retaliate.

The Ruler called, "All right, that is enough. We have our three finalists for the final trial. Those who passed the running trial, please enter the lake."

The Poliwhirl who threw the Big Pearls helped the injured Poliwhirl back to the main watching area while the remaining participants followed them. But before the three Poliwhirl entered the lake, two voices shouted from above.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion,** **Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Swirls** **(Poliwhirl, female): Relaxed Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Psychic, Ice Punch**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Natu** **re, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Is Samir right to not trust Aaron?

Will Yuki be able to help her Egg hatch?

What do you think of the Royal Summoning trials?

Who are the owners of the two voices at the end?


	30. Johto 27

**As Summer ventured into Whirl Islands to find her Poliwhirl, Swirls, she ran into Seel, the Pokémon she met back in Kanto. She helped Summer find Swirls, and they watched the trials of the Royal Summoning. It was down to Swirls and a large Poliwhirl, but before they could continue, two voices interrupted them. Meanwhile, Yuki and Weldon were able to find reinforcements, Samir and Ariel. They tried to join Summer in the caves, but they were stopped by Master Thief A. Now, each group has to deal with the unexpected obstacles, and a serious choice will be made. Who made the voices, will the four Trainers be able to find Summer, and what will become of the Royal Summoning?**

 **Chapter 27- Metamorphosis**

"Boulder and Raven!" I hissed from behind the rocks. "I'd recognize those voices anywhere!"

"Shall I commence an attack?" Errol asked, flapping his wings in earnest.

I shook my head. "We can't let them know we're here. But when they do something bad, we will."

The Neo Team Rocket Grunts descended into the chamber, confusing the Water types. The eyes behind the waterfall narrowed, wary of the familiar intruders.

Raven chuckled when she spotted Swirls. "So… Project P is back where we wanted her to be." Then she turned to the Ruler. "Now, be a good little Politoed and fetch me your crown. We need Project P to be the Ruler."

He crossed his arms. "I have no idea who you humans are, or why you are so interested in that one. Although I despise this reign, I will not give my crown to humans like you! Finalists, into the water!"

The three Pokémon dove into the lake depths. But this didn't deter the humans.

Raven gave a slight shrug. "Fine. We'll do things the hard way! Go, Tara!"

Boulder followed suit. "Eric, get out here and use Earthquake!"

The Graveler leaped out of his Pokéball and slammed onto the cave floor. The ground shook, swaying us and the stalactites. To our horror, most of the jagged rocks fell onto the ground or into the lake.

"We can't stay hidden anymore!" I shouted. "Errol, help the Poliwag and Poliwhirl who can't get out of the way!"

He nodded and made his way towards the panicked crowd.

I threw my other Pokéballs into the air. "Blaze, Rocky, break the stalactites! Lightning, Flower, help Errol with protecting the Pokémon!"

As my Pokémon split to do their assigned jobs, I picked up the white Pokémon.

"Come on, Seel. Can you help me reach Swirls?"

She was a little scared, most likely from the incident at the Seafoam Islands. But she took a deep breath and said with determination, "Of course, Summer!"

I ran around the outcropping and tossed my jacket and backpack at a safe clearing. Once we reached the lake, we dove into the clear water. I grasped onto Seel's body and we ventured downward, diving around the fallen rocks. The Ruler led the Poliwhirl into a small opening near the bottom of the lake. We quickly followed them through the opening, which led to a tunnel. At the end, I could see another large gap. We rose to the surface and I inhaled deeply. I saw the hole was damp with foot-shaped markings. I motioned to Seel, and we made our way to a large rock platform. Down the tunnel, we heard a rock move, then a conversation.

The Ruler said, "I cannot handle those intruders on my own. My successor must help me. One of you must wear the Coral Crown." His voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of fear.

"I'll take that!" the large Poliwhirl shouted. Then he giggled. "It's mine! It's finally mine!" Someone was pushed aside. "All right, Ruler. Let us dispose of this trash."

"Quick, they're coming!" I hissed. We hid along the edges of the tunnel walls.

The Ruler and the large Poliwhirl, wearing a crown made of light brown stone dotted with pink and purple corals, dove into the water. We breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when a disheartened Swirls exited the tunnel.

* * *

Sounds of fierce battles echoed throughout the northeast cave tunnel. Ariel, Yuki, and Samir were battling the crook's Mightyena and Cacturne using Sebastian, Ichigo, and Banksia while Weldon and Arcanine faced Master Thief A and his Ariados.

As his Pokémon struggled to stand, Weldon gritted his teeth. _This guy's strong! Arcanine's having so much trouble, even though we have the type advantage. And the others aren't having much luck either. Does he know more about us than he let on?_

"I can see you're having trouble comprehending your dire situation," Master Thief A mocked. "But I never show leniency. Ariados, finish Arcanine with Sludge Bomb."

The Poison type shot the purple orb from her mouth at the growling Legendary Pokémon.

"Looks like I have no choice. Arcanine, Flare Blitz!"

The Fire type surrounded himself in blue flames and charged through the Sludge Bomb. However, this didn't faze the masked teenager.

Master Thief A countered, "Substitute."

Ariados curled and released some white smoke from her mouth. Arcanine slammed into the gray plush, feeling the recoil damage of the powerful attack. He collapsed on the floor while Ariados returned to her normal self, proud of the victory.

Weldon was shocked. _That was a more advanced Substitute strategy compared to the one Chuck used! I need to stop him before he hurts the others._

The Trainer grabbed another Pokéball, but before he could release its occupant, Ariados pinned him to the wall with her web. As Weldon struggled, Cacturne pinned Ariel to the wall with her Pin Missile and Mightyena cornered Yuki and Ichigo in between their captured friends. Samir tried to maintain his courage as Banksia struggled to stand.

Masked Thief A strutted to the intern. "Now. I believe you have something I want. Where is the Rainbow Scroll from the Ruins of Alph, Legend Guardian?"

"How did you…? I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? I won't give it to you."

The villain cracked his knuckles. "I don't want to make this more difficult than it needs to be, Legend Guardian. Hand me the scroll, and I'll let you and your friends go."

"Don't do it, Samir!" Weldon cried as he continued to struggle.

Yuki shouted, "We can free ourselves, don't worry about us!"

Ariel added, "I don't know what's going on, but what Weldon and Yuki said!"

Samir hesitated. He clenched his fist and thought, _I can't let him take the scroll; it's against my creed as a Legend Guardian. But my friends need my help. What do I do?_

Before he could say his answer, the tunnel shook.

Master Thief A turned his head towards the descending path. "Those idiots!" he growled. "I told them not to damage anything!" He returned his Pokémon and fled, leaving the others to face the crumbling stone.

Once he was gone, the web and needles disappeared, and Weldon and Ariel were freed.

"Something must be going on in the Sea Guardian's chamber!" Ariel yelled, trying to make herself heard over the falling rubble. "We have to hurry!"

The Trainers returned their Pokémon and ran towards the source of the shaking. While they were shocked at the sight of frantic Poliwag and Poliwhirl, falling and shattered rocks, and Summer's Pokémon trying to curb the chaos, they got a good idea of what was going on. The four sent out Lapras, Ume, Terry, and Venusaur to aid their friend's Pokémon. As they regained control of the situation, they didn't see the Neo Team Rocket Grunts enter the waterfall cave.

* * *

Seel and I sat next to Swirls, who was dejected by the turn of events.

"It's all my fault, Dudette!" the Poliwhirl moaned. "I let him take the crown…"

"Did you want the crown in the first place?" I asked. "And who was that Poliwhirl anyway?"

"He was one of the sharks when I was a grommet. He calls himself 'Noah'. He got all worked up when I surfed away, but I never expected him to be an aggro..." She kicked the water. "You know I didn't want to be the Ruler. But going through the trials made me realize…why I surfed away in the first place. No one wanted to be a kahuna. They only cared about their own boards." She took a deep breath, and to my surprise, spoke in a British accent similar to her parents. "When I saw how everyone performed during the trials, they were reluctant to win, even though that punishment is in effect. But when I saw what Noah did during the running trial, I knew I could not let a ruffian like him lead us. He says he will guide the clan to greater power, but based on his actions, I fear it would be disastrous. I know I left my clan to travel, but traveling with you taught me how to become the Ruler my clan needs."

I was stunned by Swirls' thoughts and the change of her accents. _Maybe...this is for the best..._ I patted her on the back. "Swirls. I'm proud of you. If you still want to be the Ruler, I don't think it's too late."

Seel clapped her flippers. "Yeah! I bet if you show them you care about your clan, you'll bound to be the new Ruler!"

"Thanks, Dudette and Seel dudette." She clenched her fist. "Now, let's bounce!"

We entered the water and swam back to the cave. When we emerged, the room was no longer shaking, and my Pokémon were exhausted. Swirls, Seel, and I swam to dry land as Ariel, Weldon, Yuki, and Samir ran over. Their Pokémon stayed behind to monitor the scene.

"Summer!" Weldon shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Weldon," I replied as I squeezed my hair dry. "How did you find me?"

Ariel hugged me so hard, water squirted from my clothes. "I'm so glad you're safe, Summer!"

"Well that answers my question. It's good to see you again, Ariel. And you too Samir."

The intern nodded. "We had some trouble, but we're here to help."

After Ariel let go, I returned the other members of my team and turned to the waterfall. On top, the Ruler and Noah were battling the Neo Team Rocket Grunts. Eric and Tara knocked the Water types into the lake, making the Grunts laugh.

"Neo Team Rocket!" Weldon shouted, startling the villains.

Boulder crossed his arms. "Hey, it's the others! I thought Master Thief A took care of them!"

 _Master Thief A? Is he talking about that masked teenager?_

"It doesn't matter," his partner said with her eyes focused on the new targets. "Tara, Dark Pulse!"

"Eric, Rock Slide!"

The Murkrow shot a dark beam with purple rings while the Graveler caused more stalactites to drop from the ceiling.

Weldon turned to his starter. "Venusaur, break the rocks with Razor Leaf!"

Yuki followed with, "Ume, Quick Attack on the Dark Pulse!"

The Grass type shook his flower and the Flying type charged at the beam in a streak of white light. The thick leaves sliced the rocks into fragments and caused major damage to the Rock type, stunning Boulder. Ume entered the Dark Pulse, her feathers pulsating with black and purple energy. This took Raven and her Pokémon off guard, allowing Ume to easily hit her target.

The Grunts returned their fallen Pokémon. We thought they would flee, but Raven pulled out a small black box with a large red button.

"You thought this would be the end, but it's not!" She cried.

She pressed the button and a loud roar echoed from the waterfall. At the same time, Samir fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Yuki knelt down. "Samir! Are you okay?!"

"L-Lugia…" he muttered.

I gritted my teeth. "Weldon. It's just like when we were in Kanto."

Weldon nodded then turned to the Grunts. "Stop that mind control device!"

Raven chuckled. "Why should I?" To our surprise, she dropped the box on the ground and crushed it with her heel.

The room shook violently, and the Legendary Bird emerged, his eyes glowing red. Around its neck was a metal collar with a red stone that sent red shockwaves throughout its body. Samir curled up, as if the shockwaves were coursing through him as well.

The Grunts laughed. "Now, all we need is for Project P to do what we want: stop the Legendary Pokémon, Lugia!"

Weldon took out several Pokéballs. "Not on my watch! Electabuzz, Fearow, Gyarados! We need to stop Lugia!"

The Pokémon emerged and the four engaged in battle with the Guardian of the Sea.

Ariel joined Yuki in trying to relax Samir, leaving me to confront the pair. "Why did you want Swirls in the first place?"

"We never told you, did we?" Raven mused. "Well, since we'll win, I guess we should say why. She would be the easiest to control as the Ruler. The Ruler may be the leader of the Poliwag and Poliwhirl of the region, but they also work with Lugia to protect the Whirl Islands. What better way to control entry into Johto's main port than to control the Ruler? Lugia wouldn't be able to detect any differences because the barrier it puts up only affects psychic abilities. Plus, a Pokémon that doesn't have a serious nature is easier to control."

"Then how did you put that collar on Lugia?"

"Simple. During the distraction from the falling rocks, Lugia's mind was focused on regaining the cave's integrity, not on us as we entered its cave and put our patented shock collar on. After two years, our plan can finally be completed!"

I pondered the steps of this complicated process. Then, I said, "Wait...that's why? That doesn't make any sense! Except for the control of the port part."

Boulder stroked his chin. "It is kind of pointless when you think about it. I mean, we could've just controlled Lugia and skipped the whole 'mind control of the Ruler' part."

Raven scoffed, "Like that matters now!" She pointed at the large Poliwhirl. "You! Give that crown to Project P!"

Noah scoffed, "Like I would give it to a deserter. But...I cannot understand why I have not evolved..."

"Dudette," Swirls whispered. "The chosen Poliwhirl would evolve after they proved themselves to the Sea Guardian. Maybe he ain't worthy?"

"I think you're right. Lugia wasn't controlled yet, so it decided Noah wouldn't become the Ruler."

"Ahhh!" We turned to our right and saw Weldon on the ground with scrapes on his clothes. His Pokémon lay around him, greatly weakened.

Lugia glared at us and flew over the water, emitting another roar.

"Dudette… Let's take Lugia on!"

Seeing the determination in her eyes, it was the same when we first met in Cherrygrove City. _This...will be her last battle as a Poliwhirl..._ "All right, Swirls. Use Water Pulse!"

She shot three orbs of water at the Psychic type, but it dodged them easily. Lugia opened its mouth and a swirling blue light appeared.

Yuki looked up and warned, "That's Lugia's signature move, Aeroblast!"

"Swirls, get in quick with Ice Punch!"

The Poliwhirl formed a fist and jumped. However, the Aeroblast struck her chest, and she crashed into the ground.

One of my Pokéballs opened. "Ms. Swirls!" Errol exclaimed.

He tried to approach her, but I held him back. "Errol. She needs to do this on her own."

The Noctowl saw his crush stand, still determined to stop Lugia. He sighed. "Very well…"

"Swirls, how are you doing?" I asked.

She forced her usual smile. "No sweat, Dudette. I got this."

"Then maybe this will help."

Noah and the Ruler returned to shore, covered in scrapes. The former removed the Coral Crown from his head and handed it to Swirls. "You are truly more capable of leading our clan. Please, accept the crown on behalf of me and the clan."

Swirls nodded and placed the artifact on her head. She looked quite regal, but still showed her surfer personality with a thumbs up to me.

Lugia's eyes glowed magenta and shot a large blob of energy.

"Swirls, counter with Psychic!"

The two energies collided in mid air. Swirls struggled to maintain her attack as she was still tired from the trials.

Errol could not bear to see her fail. "Ms. Swirls!" he shouted. "Do not lose hope! I know you can defeat Lugia!"

"Errol dude…" Swirls braced herself and pushed her hands forward, gaining better control.

The Neo Team Rocket Grunts gasped as Swirls pushed Lugia's attack into its right wing. The Legendary Pokémon screeched in pain, its eyes flickering in between red and white.

Seeing that one more attack would defeat Lugia, she leaped at her opponent. Suddenly, the Coral Crown emitted a white light that surrounding the Poliwhirl. Swirls' arms and legs grew longer, her body slightly skinnier, and a single short hair emerged from her head. She opened her mouth and shot a jagged icy blue beam at Lugia. The super effective attack hit the collar and knocked the Pokémon into the lake. It was quiet, then Lugia emerged, free from the collar and its mind controlling effects.

The Guardian of the Sea glared at the Grunts, who tried to run away. With one Psychic attack, Boulder and Raven were hurled out of the cave.

"We'll get you for this!" Boulder roared before they disappeared from sight.

Lugia, tired of the day's events, re-entered its cave to rest. Meanwhile, Swirls landed on the floor. The light disappeared, revealing a Politoed wearing the Coral Crown.

"You did it, Swirls!" I praised. "How do you feel?"

She played with her new strand of hair. "It's kinda weird," she replied in a slightly deeper voice. "But I like it."

The rest of the clan approached the newly evolved Pokémon.

The Ruler nodded. "It appears the Sea Guardian has deemed you worthy. Does this mean you accept becoming my successor?"

Swirls looked at us, and I nodded. Errol looked away for a moment, but after a sigh, he nodded as well. She turned to the Ruler and said, "Yes, I do."

"Very well." He turned to the rest of the clan. "I now pronounce, Swirls was it? Yes, Swirls as your new Ruler!"

The Water types knelt on one knee then stood up.

"Now, on to my long vacation!" the former Ruler shouted. "I shall see you again soon!" He hopped up the northwest ladder.

Swirls then hopped to me. "Dudette, thank you."

I sadly smiled. The Poliwag that saved me and Errol from Team Rocket almost two years ago was now a fully evolved Politoed, ready to take on new responsibilities. We hugged, and I tried to stop myself from crying. "Goodbye, Swirls. We'll see you in five years."

Swirls was about to join her clan when Errol shouted, "Wait, Ms. Swirls!"

"What's up, Errol dude?"

The Noctowl blushed. "Ms. Swirls. Before you depart, I have something to confess. We have known each other for quite some time."

"Wait Errol," I interrupted. I let out my other Pokémon, who were excited for what was about to occur. "Okay, you can continue."

Errol grew more nervous now that everyone was here, but he took a deep breath. "Ms. Swirls. I...I admire your courage and determination. Despite your laid back nature, you know when to act properly. Oh...this is such an embarrassing situation."

Swirls smiled. "Keep going, Errol dude."

"Well, what I am trying to say is… I… I…"

Lightning groaned. "Just say it already, Errol!"

He shot a disgruntled look, which made the other Pokémon laugh. "Fine, Ms. Lightning. You ARE truly impatient." He ruffled his feathers to make himself more presentable. "Ms. Swirls… I...I have...feelings for you. You have helped me grow during my most difficult times, and I hope I have achieved the same with you. Thank you...for everything you have done. I...I will miss you…"

Tears streaming down her face, Swirls jumped and embraced Errol. "I wondered when you'll say that. I'll miss ya too, Errol dude. Thanks."

The Noctowl hugged her, trying to not cry. My Pokémon shed tears as well, sad to see their friend leave.

"Don't be sad!" Seel shouted. "You'll see her in five years."

Ariel approached us. "Seel is right. I'll make sure she gets back to you, Summer."

"Thanks, Ariel. How's Samir?"

Yuki lifted him over her right shoulder as Weldon assisted. Samir's eyes were closed, but it appeared he was asleep rather than unconscious.

"He'll be fine. We can take him to the Pokémon Center. It also serves as a small clinic for people. Should we wait for you?"

I shook my head. "You should take Samir back first. He needs medical attention. I can find my way back."

"Okay, see you, Summer."

The four left through the northeast ladder.

Swirls then knelt in front of Seel. "Hey, Seel dudette. I got a mondo favor for ya."

"What is it, Swirls?"

The Politoed gave me a grin. "Watch out for Dudette for me? I bet she needs a new surfing partner."

I giggled and sat down. "Swirls is right. What do you say, Seel? Do you want to come with me?"

The young Pokémon's eyes sparkled with rainbow colors. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She tackled me to ground and nuzzled my face.

"Great!" I rummaged my backpack and found the only Pokéball I had left, the Lure Ball.

"Don't forget the nickname, Dudette!"

"That's right. I love the sparkle in your eyes, and you brighten everyone's day. How about Aurora?"

She squealed, "I LOVE that name!"

"All right, welcome to the team, Aurora!"

I placed the Lure Ball in front of her, and she touched the button. She entered the special Pokéball, and after three shakes, the orb stood still. After everyone else said their goodbyes, Swirls led her members into the lake.

We waved a tearful goodbye, then I returned aboveground. Although one member was gone, another was ready to take her place.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Peck, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Naive Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male** **): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Swirls' decision?

How was Master Thief A gain the knowledge to defeat a Regional Winner?

What did you think of Boulder and Raven's plan?

What do you think of Aurora being the new member of Summer's team?


	31. Johto 28

**Due to Neo Team Rocket's interference, the Royal Summoning trials were interrupted when Boulder and Raven placed a mind control device on Lugia, who was watching from the waterfall cave. With Summer's help, Swirls was able to defeat the Legendary Pokémon and evolve at the same time to become the new Ruler of her clan. Errol finally confessed his feelings to the Politoed, and she reciprocated them. After tearful goodbyes, Seel, with Swirls' blessing, joined Summer's team under the nickname Aurora. The girls get a ride back to the mainland, and Summer decides to spend some time training with Aurora. While the others train, one Pokémon is not in the mood. Who is it, and will Aurora be able to help?**

 **Chapter 28- Meditation of a Sad Heart**

The next day, Yuki and I sailed to the shores of Route 40 on Ariel's Lapras.

"Thanks for the ride and for letting me go back to the lower cave to get the water for Jasmine, Ariel," I said. "I totally forgot due to the excitement."

"No problem, Summer!" she replied with her usual big smile. "It's the least I can do for sorting out that Royal Summoning situation. I'm just happy they didn't punish us for intruding."

Yuki nodded. "It's a shame Samir and Weldon couldn't join us. Samir is still recovering while Weldon went back to Cianwood City get the herbs."

Ariel adjusted her ponytail. "The Whirl Islands is a dangerous place whether on land or on sea. I hope Samir and Amphy get better soon."

"Hey, Ariel," I asked. "Why is Samir here?"

She looked at the water and sighed. "I don't know if I should say this, but he wanted to bond with Lugia."

I crossed my arms. "Wait, I thought he did in Kanto."

"That's true, but since Lugia is from the Johto Region, he told me it wasn't complete."

Yuki played with her hair. "I've read that if a Legend Guardian doesn't have a complete bond with one of their Pokémon in the region of their origin, they would suffer the same intense pain as them. A complete bond would protect the Guardian from most of the pain so they can help the Pokémon in trouble."

Ariel solemnly replied, "Wow... I never expected it to be so dangerous. I always thought Legend Guardians were invincible."

I fiddled with my necklace. _An incomplete bond? What if I can't get one with Sandā, Kazan, or even Ho-oh? Does that mean I won't be the Guardian they expect me to be?_

"Speaking of Legend Guardians, Summer. I noticed you're wearing a necklace. Is it the Spirit Necklace?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I told the rescue volunteer. "How did you know?"

"I visited Ecruteak City recently and learned about the legends there. I think it's great you have it, but I'm worried that you'll be in great danger."

"Thanks, Ariel. I know the risks, and seeing Samir in pain solidified that. But… I know people who believe in me and people who could be the Guardian don't have the best interests. I think that's enough for me to become a Legend Guardian."

Ariel smiled. "That's just like you, Summer. I'm glad your kindness and sensitivity haven't changed. Oh, there's the shore!"

Lapras crossed the yellow sand and tilted to her right. Yuki and I disembarked.

"Thanks, Ariel!" we chimed.

"Take care! Oh, and Yuki. The Olivine City Pokémon Contest is coming up. Registration ends today."

"Thanks, Ariel. But how did you know that?"

The red haired girl giggled. "My co-volunteer Elliot is going to do it too. He's a Coordinator as well. Maybe you'll see him. Good luck!"

We waved goodbye as Ariel and Lapras returned to the Whirl Islands.

"I should go register," Yuki said. "So you want to go to Olivine City?"

"I would, but I want to train with Aurora for a bit."

"Sure! She is your newest member. I'll also rent a room at the Pokémon Center and come back."

"Thanks, Yuki!"

She let out Ichigo and they ran towards the seaside buildings.

"All right. Come on out, everyone!"

My team was excited for the training session. Everyone except Errol. He was still saddened by what happened yesterday.

"Errol, do you want to sit out for this session? I wasn't planning to use you for the Gym battle."

"I feel that would be best…"

I felt sorry for him, but I knew we needed to focus. "Okay. I started some research on Jasmine. She's going to use three Steel type Pokémon. Flower, you won't have much of an advantage, and I want Aurora to get some more experience before her first Gym battle. That leaves Lightning, Blaze, and Rocky."

"Yes!" Lightning cheered. "I can't wait to win that badge!"

Blaze chuckled. "It's been a while for you, hasn't it, Lightning? Come on, let's practice our punches."

The Raichu flicked her tail. "You're on, Blaze! You better watch out!"

The two laughed and ran a good distance away to train.

I smiled. "Those two really complement each other well. Flower, why don't you help Rocky build up his defense?"

"Sure, Summer. That'll help me practice my Razor Leaf and Sludge Bomb. I really don't want to lose that badly since that tournament in Goldenrod City."

Rocky nodded. "But you've been improving since then. You're getting better."

The Grass type grinned. "So are you, Rocky. You've been winning plenty of Gym battles now. Now, let's get to training."

Rocky nodded, and they moved to the cliffs.

I then turned to Aurora, who was eager to show off her skills.

"Okay, Aurora. What moves do you know?"

She scratched her head with her back flipper. "Hm… I don't know what the move names are, but I can shoot a cold rainbow beam, create a swirl of water from my tail, make a ring of healing water, and shoot orbs of water."

"That sounds like Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring, and Water Pulse."

Errol's eyes perked up when he heard the last move.

"Errol, how are you doing?" Aurora asked.

He looked at the Water type and took a deep breath. "To be honest, I do not know if I can ever be able to overcome the loss of Ms. Swirls."

I patted his head. "Errol... Swirls understood the choice she made to protect her clan. And remember, it's not going to be permanent."

"It makes no difference, Ms. Summer. Maybe...maybe I should stay by her side. She may require some guidance during her reign."

"Wait, what? I don't think..."

Errol stared at the islands and took off.

"Errol, wait!"

The Noctowl didn't listen. As he tried to fly through the headwinds, a gale knocked him off balance and into the water.

"Oh no, Errol!" Aurora screamed before diving into the bay.

As she swam over to the Flying type, everyone else ran over. Flower helped Aurora carry Errol to shore, and the Owl Pokémon coughed out some seawater.

"Errol, why did you try to fly back to the Whirl Islands?! You know how dangerous it is!" Blaze scolded.

Errol slowly stood up and a tear fell down his face. Blaze became silent. "This...This is about Swirls, isn't it? I-I'm sorry, Errol."

"It is not your fault, Mr. Blaze," Errol muttered after wiping away his tears. "I...I really miss her..."

A drawled female voice asked, "Hey, everything all right?"

We turned to the left and saw a woman walking from the path to Olivine City. She was in her mid-twenties, with medium brown hair highlighted with blue moonstone tips and blue-gray rimmed oval glasses. She wore a meadow green blouse with tassels along the hem, moss green capris, and light brown moccasins. A dark green headband accented with a silver crescent moon pin held her hair back.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Summer."

The woman's eyes slightly drooped. "Ahh... You're the righteous chick my sibs mentioned. My name is Monica. I'm an artist. This is my fave hangout; I stand here near Olivine City to watch the waves, the sand, the islands. It's quite groovy, girl."

What a strange accent... It's like Swirls', but more...relaxed...

"Hey, is your Noctowl okay? He...doesn't look so hip."

I turned to Errol, who began to sob again. "Oh. He's missing his friend and crush, Swirls, who's the new Ruler of the Johto Poliwag clan."

Monica's eyes grew wide. "What?! I missed the Royal Summoning? Bummer... I was gonna paint the bottom floor of the islands with the swirly blue ones, but I guess I gotta wait again..."

The Flying type sobbed harder.

"And...she has a surfer accent..."

Monica adjusted her headband. "Oh, my bad, feathered dude. I guess my accent reminds you of her. Hm... Why don't we have a meditation session, Summer? The rest of you posse can go back to training."

"Meditation? Why?"

The Week Sibling took out a Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Meditation can mellow out a Pokémon's stress. Plus, it's totally awesome! Come out, Monte."

A Fearow flew out of the Pokéball; a small beak was tied around his neck.

Errol was hesitant. "I...I am not sure about this..."

Aurora nudged him. "Come on, Errol. It'll be fun!"

He gave a bemused look at the Water type. "Why do you believe that, Ms. Aurora?"

"Well... Monica was very convincing."

Errol chuckled. "How true." He turned to me. "Very well, Ms. Summer. I shall participate."

I nodded. "Okay, Monica. We're ready." I turned to the rest of my team. "You can go ahead and continue training."

Blaze, Lightning, Flower, and Rocky were still unsure, but they followed my command.

"Hey, Summer, can I join you two?" Aurora asked.

"I think that should be okay. Is it fine, Monica?"

"No worries, flipper chick. All right, sit in front of us. Now, let's do some deep breathing. Just follow my words. Breathe in, and breathe out."

We inhaled deeply, but when we exhaled, Monte jabbed Errol on the head with his beak.

The Noctowl glared at the Fearow. "What on earth was that for?!"

Monica shook her head. "Feathered dude, your breathing's too forced. You need to chill out and follow your Trainer and flipper chick's example."

Errol shook his head and tried to do the deep breathing once more. I noticed his chest was not deflating slowly, which earned him another jab from Monte.

"That is it!" he screamed, flapping his wings.

He launched an orb of swirling air at Monte, but the Fearow deflected the Air Slash with a glowing silver wing.

"Errol, stop!" I cried. "Attacking Monte won't do you any good."

The Flying type grumbled as he landed on the sand. "Very well. But I do not believe this would assist me in any capacity."

Monica stroked her chin. "Guess this'll be harder than I thought. Let's try a therapy session. Summer chick, I need you to tell me everything you know about feathered dude's situation. Has he done anything he regrets not telling the swirly chick?"

"No, I don't think so. He told her how he felt, and she felt the same way."

"Cool. Now, has he done something that would cause him to worry about her?"

"Well, he did worry about her being too relaxed to be in a battle. He even injured himself trying to protect her."

Errol hissed, "Why would you mention that, Ms. Summer?"

Monica smirked. "That set off an intriguing reaction. I got a solid idea why the feathered dude's not chill. He still thinks the swirly chick can't protect herself."

My eyes grew wide. "Errol, is that true? I thought you accepted her strength."

He looked down, ashamed. "That...is not entirely true, Ms. Summer. I still have some doubts, even though I know her capability from her battle against Sir Lugia. What if...she fails in her duties of protecting her clan?"

"Errol..." I stroked his chest. "Swirls told me herself that she was ready to become the Ruler. She knew the responsibilities that scared others away from the job will be hers to bear. Her accent even changed to the proper one of her parents."

"She...uttered those words? I...I truly underestimated her."

"I know it's hard that Swirls isn't here, but she's more than capable. And I think she would want you to help a certain Pokémon."

Errol glanced at Aurora, who was watching some Pidgey fly overhead. "Ms. Aurora does have potential. And if that is what Ms. Swirls' request is, then I should abide to it."

"Thanks, Errol!" Aurora shouted, startling us.

"Ms. Aurora! Were you listening to the entire conversation?"

"Yup! Although, I know what happened since I was there too."

Errol looked at the young Pokémon. "Ms. Aurora. Allow me to be one of your mentors. Although we have no moves in common, I am happy to provide you strategic advice."

"Thank you, Errol! I'll make you proud!"

The Seel hugged him, and he awkwardly patted her head.

Monica nodded. "I believe that's my cue to head out. I shall leave you to your training. Peace out, Summer chick. I hope you run into my other siblings."

I stood up and bowed. "Thanks, Monica. Bye!"

The Week Sibling waved her hand in a circle, then she and Monte headed back to Olivine City.

I turned to my two Pokémon. "Errol, let's help Aurora with accuracy training."

He soared over the sand as Aurora prepared herself. We spent several hours training until my Pokégear rang.

"Hey, Yuki, what's up?"

{Hi, Summer. Weldon just came back, and he's heading over to the lighthouse. We should do the same.}

"Okay, I'll meet you at the dock, then we'll go to the lighthouse."

{That sounds fine. See you soon, Summer!}

After she hung up, I returned everyone except Lightning, and as the sun set, we ran towards the darkening sky.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air** **Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Naive Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Hoppip, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Synthesis, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Monica and Monte?

Is Errol right to assume Swirls is still not capable?

How will Yuki do in the Olivine City Pokémon Contest?


	32. Johto 29

**After the events at the Whirl Islands, Errol was still worried about Swirls' capabilities as a leader. Summer and Aurora were able to help the Noctowl overcome his doubts using meditation techniques from Monica, the Monday Week Sibling. Once Summer finishes helping Jasmine, Yuki's Contest is next. Will she be able to overcome her embarrassing disqualification from the Ecruteak City Contest and will her Pokémon be able to help her?**

 **Chapter 29- A Bubbly Performance**

We made our way into the Glitter Lighthouse, where Jasmine and Weldon were waiting for us on the first floor.

"There you are, girls!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Did you bring the water?"

I fished the four vials from my backpack.

The Gym Leader breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I was in such a panic, I forgot to give you the vials. Luckily Chuck had some available." After taking the vials, she said, "Thank you for getting the ingredients for me. Amphy should feel better in no time. I'll be taking Gym battles again starting tomorrow. Unfortunately, there is a long list of potential challengers since I've been occupied with Amphy, but I can battle one of you tomorrow and one the day after. It's up to you when you want to go."

I turned to my rival. "Why don't you go first, Weldon? Yuki's Contest is tomorrow, and I don't want to miss it."

Weldon was slightly taken aback, and his face turned a little red. "Thanks, Summer. I'll challenge you first, Jasmine."

She giggled. "Very well. But just because you two helped me doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. See you then."

Weldon looked upwards. "I'll battle the Trainers here. I guess I'll see you later. Good luck, Summer."

"You too, Weldon.

We waved goodbye and headed to the Pokémon Center to allow Yuki enough preparation for her third Contest.

 **The next day...**

We walked the cobblestone streets to the Contest Hall behind the Glitter Lighthouse. When we approached the building, a line of people were waiting outside. The circular building was decorated with a mural showing the beach and the Glitter Lighthouse shining sparkling yellow light over the water. A large olive green ribbon with a sparkling pin adorned the entrance.

"Who knew a lot of people were coming to watch?" I pondered aloud.

"It's more of a traditional Contest," Yuki explained. "Each Coordinator will have to use one Pokémon for both rounds. And we can only use one combination during appeals." She looked at the ground. "It'll also be Kiui's first Contest. I know we've been practicing, and she's pretty photogenic, but..."

"You're still worried something bad might happen." I smiled at my worried friend. "Yuki. You're ready for this Contest. And Kiui hasn't stopped smiling for days. You two will be fine as long as you support each other."

Yuki nodded. "You're right, Summer. I need to focus on bringing joy to the audience, like I usually do."

"There's the Yuki smile I remember. Oh, I better wait in line. Go ahead to the dressing room."

"All right, bye Summer!"

"Good luck, Yuki!"

She and Ichigo ran to the doors while Lightning and I waited to enter into the auditorium. After a few minutes, I noticed a teenager in a Whirl Islands volunteer uniform looking at the Contest Hall. He had curly black hair, brown eyes, and square black rimmed glasses.

"Wow, what a beautiful Contest Hall," he said in a light British accent. "Now, to get my third Ribbon."

I inched out, making sure to keep my left foot within the line. "Hi. Sorry to disturb you, but are you Elliot?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Why yes, I am. Who might this lovely lady be?"

I moved back into line. "I'm Summer, and this is Lightning."

"Ah. How enchanting. You must be one of the ladies Ariel mentioned. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He approached me and handed me a creamy pink rose. "A beautiful lady deserves a beautiful flower."

 _I did not expect...this...with me this time._ "Uh...thanks."

After I accepted the gift, the line began to move.

Elliot placed his hand on his forehead. "And now, I must bid you farewell. I hope you enjoy my Contest performance." He sauntered into the building.

"That was...weird."

"That Elliot's a real casanova," Lightning replied as she crossed her arms. "I hope Yuki beats him."

"Well, he'll certainly get all the attention from the girls in the audience. Do you want the rose, Lightning?"

The Raichu laughed. "No thanks! I think Flower would like it better."

"That's true. I'll give it to her later."

We entered the Contest Hall, which faintly smelled of the ocean. The auditorium was not as strong smelling, but the dark red curtains and dark blue walls still made it feel like we were on a cruise ship. Lightning and I found seats in the center and made ourselves comfortable.

Before the Contest started, my Pokégear rang. I looked at the caller ID.

 _Sorin? Why is he calling me? Ugh...he can leave a voicemail._

I made sure the device was silent, then precisely at eleven, Jadrian walked onto the sandy stage.

The hostess wore a light blue shirt kimono with yellow trim and olive branches decorated around the hem. The judges were Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizou, and Nurse Oribu, the head nurse at the Olivine City Pokémon Center. Unlike the other nurses, she had olive skin, long dark brown hair, and olive-colored eyes. Her nurse cap was decorated with olive branches.

"Welcome everyone, to the second day of our week here at the nautical Olivine City Contest Hall! I'm your hostess, Jadrian, who will be providing not only commentary, but also this beautiful Olvine City Ribbon!"

She showed everyone the olive green ribbon. "We will be returning to the original Contest format this week, with one Pokémon per Coordinator for both the appeals and battles. Our Coordinators will also have to use a maximum of three moves to create one wonderful appeal. Here are today's judges: Mr. Contesta, the President of Contest Activities and head judge of this group, Mr. Sukizou, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and our guest judge, Nurse Oribu from the Olivine City Pokémon Center! Now that the introductions are over, let's welcome our first Coordinator, Elliot Petora from here in Olivine City!"

The teenager strolled onto the stage in a white tuxedo with coral buttons, a pink tie, and brown loafers. Around me, the girls squealed.

 _Wow, I was right. And he didn't even start yet._

Elliot took out a Pokéball with a pink heart Seal. "Lady, grace the audience with your presence!"

A pink and white Pokémon with stubby arms and legs jumped through a large pink heart that appeared from the Pokéball. Large jagged coral protruded from her head, but they didn't distract from her cuteness.

 _Wow...a Corsola! They're really rare..._

Elliot brushed his hair back. "Lady, spin and use Bubble Beam!"

Balancing on her left hind leg, she twirled and released a beautiful whirlpool of large bubbles from her mouth. The bubbles clumped together, creating a fragile bubble wrap-like cone. The crowd was speechless.

"What a stunning display of Bubble Beam mastery!" Jadrian shouted, wowed like the rest of the audience. "You can see the colors of the rainbow as the stage light passes through the bubbles!"

Pleased with the crowd's reaction, Elliot snapped his fingers. The coral on Lady's head glowed white. Then, miniature white needles pierced the bubbles, showering us with a rainbow-colored spray. The crowd gave a thunderous applause, and most of the girls started to swoon. Lady returned to her standing position, and she and her Trainer bowed.

"What an incredible display of Spike Cannon to finish off Elliot and Lady's appeal! Now, let's hear what our judges have to say!"

As usual, Mr. Contesta began the evaluation. "You took the Bubble Beam and Spike Cannon combination to a higher level. Well done!"

Mr. Sukizou nodded. "Truly remarkable!"

Nurse Oribu added in her rich voice, "The bond between you and Lady was very apparent. The rainbow is a testament to that."

"What high praise from our three judges! Give another round of applause for Elliot and Lady!"

The two bowed once more to the applause, then went backstage.

"I hope Yuki can be able to compete with that," I whispered to Lightning.

The Raichu crossed her arms. "She'd better!"

I ruffled her head. "Of course she will."

After she smirked and brushed her fur down, the other Coordinators had their appeals. Although they were good, they couldn't compare to Elliot's appeal. And for some reason, Mr. Sukizou kept saying the appeals were "remarkable". It didn't feel very constructive at all.

Then Jadrian announced, "Now, for our last Coordinator. Here is Yuki Mizu, from Snowpoint City!"

We clapped as Yuki ran onstage in her Contest dress. She gave the crowd a confident smile.

"Kiui, it's performance time!"

The Hoppip appeared from her Pokéball decorate with a pink petal Seal. She twirled in a shower of pink petals then floated in the air. Despite being her first Contest, Kiui didn't show any stage fright and waved at the crowd. Everyone was intrigued, especially the male judges.

"Kiui, Synthesis then Sleep Powder!"

The Cottonweed Pokémon absorbed the light from above and glowed green. With a clockwise twirl, she sprayed the powder above us. The normally white powder was a sparkly green, drawing oohs and aahs from the crowd.

"What a beautiful color!" Jadrian gasped. "The green Sleep Powder just shines in the stage's bright lights!"

Encouraged by the compliment, Yuki added, "Finish with Bullet Seed!"

Kiui cut through the falling spores with six spinning seeds. The spores surrounded the seeds like comets with green tails, and when the seeds collided with each other, a mixture of green and bronze sparkles fell onto the crowd. It was soft and light, and the best part, it didn't make us sleepy. The crowd gave an applause almost as loud as Elliot's.

"Wow, what a gorgeous display of Synthesis, Sleep Powder, and Bullet Seed, highlighting the versatility of Grass types! Let's hear what our judges have to say."

"Beautiful!" Mr. Contesta said enthusiastically. "Truly a sight to behold! Kiui has full mastery of Sleep Powder to perform combinations like that."

"Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizou chimed.

Nurse Oribu added, "You and Kiui gave a beautiful appeal. The joy in your smiles spread to the audience, who I know enjoyed it."

"What high praise from our judges! Everyone, give a round of applause to our last Coordinator of today's Contest, Yuki Mizu!"

We clapped hard as the girl and her Grass type waved goodbye. After they returned backstage, Jadrian said, "We will now give our judges time to choose the eight Coordinators who will move on to the battle round for their chance at the Olivine City Ribbon. Please return in fifteen minutes for the results and the battle round. All right, we'll see you then!"

Members of the crowd dispersed; most went to the lobby while others stayed in their seats.

"What should we do, Summer?" Lightning asked.

I stroked my chin. "Fifteen minutes is not a lot of time. Do you want to join me in reading some Bulbapedia articles?"

"If I have to…"

* * *

In the Olivine City Pokémon Center, Weldon waited for his Pokémon to finish healing. It was a tough Gym battle, but he prevailed and received the Mineral Badge from Jasmine. To pass the time, he watched the Contest News Network in the waiting area.

A woman in a pink dress was on the screen. "The appeals round of today's Contest in Olivine City of the Johto Region has just ended. Although the eight Coordinators going to the battle round have not been announced yet, two favorites to reach the finals are Yuki Mizu from Snowpoint City and Elliot Petora from Olivine City. We will have a full recap of the Olivine City Pokémon Contest at 7:30. Stay tuned for the results of the Lilycove City Pokémon Contest after the commercial break."

 _Huh...Yuki seems to be doing well. Hopefully she'll win this one._

After he retrieved his healed Pokémon, someone at the reception desk switched the channel to the Trainer Rumors and Gossip Channel.

A blonde-haired man in a blue shirt and white slacks appeared on screen. He wore blue glasses and had a smug attitude. "What's up, gossip lovers! It's your man, Diggy Dunsparce, with the latest gossip from the Johto Region! And I got something really juicy for you today! As most of you Contest fans and Coordinators know, the Olivine City Pokémon Contest is happening right now. And that's not the only thing happening..."

Pictures of Elliot and Summer appeared in a box to the right of the screen. A pink heart surrounded the faces. Weldon's face became pale.

"Are sparks flying between up and coming Coordinator Elliot Petora and Summer Scorcher, one of the Indigo League Top 8 Trainers? I have exciting footage of this potential romance."

The television replayed the interaction of the two outside the Contest Hall. Weldon's shock turned to simmering anger. Watching Elliot give Summer the rose stirred up something inside the boy's heart.

 _Summer...you can't have feelings for this...this stranger!_

He was about to walk away when Diggy Dunsparce reappeared. "Is that juicy or what? And more importantly, what does Weldon Leland think? After all, rumors are flying around he has a crush on Summer. Will this be a potential love triangle? Or will there be one winner? Stayed tuned for my analysis!"

When the show went to commercial, Trainers in the lobby looked at the embarrassed Kanto native. Whispers, pointing, and giggling followed.

"Summer Scorcher and Elliot Petora? They sound like a cute couple."

"Yeah, but Weldon looked pretty angry when he saw the segment. Could it be true?"

"Oh please, he could do better. Besides, Weldon and Summer aren't on the same battling skill level. If they become a couple, they're bound to fail."

Weldon bit his lip. _That...that can't be true... Summer..._ He fled the Pokémon Center, confused and hurt.

* * *

"Lightning!" I hissed. "I thought you wanted to watch the battles!"

The Raichu was preoccupied with my Pokégear. "But Summer...I'm almost at the part where he's about to challenge the Elite Four! He just finished training his Walrein!"

I took the device away. "You can read more later, and on a bigger screen."

She sighed. "Fine. What happened so far?"

"It's the finals. Yuki versus Elliot."

"Good, the battle that's important."

On stage, the final two Coordinators faced each other. Both showed their prowess in the past battle rounds and knew they would face each other in the end. Everyone was anticipating this moment.

At the center on the sidelines was Jadrian. "All right, everyone. We have reached the final battle round, the one that will determine who walks away with the Olivine City Ribbon! To my right is Elliot, and to my left, Yuki. Coordinators, let out your Pokémon!"

"Lady, delight our audience!"

The girls in the crowd squealed as the Corsola twirled onstage.

Yuki was undeterred. "Kiui, it's performance time!"

The Hoppip floated above the stage with a big smile on her face.

Jadrian nodded. "Very well. Your five minutes begin now!"

Elliot made the first move. "Lady, Rock Blast!"

As Lady formed white boulders in front of her two coral branches, Jadrian remarked, "What beautiful white rocks! I wonder how Yuki will counter this."

Yuki smiled. "Kiui, break the rocks with Bullet Seed!"

The Hoppip sprayed the hard seeds at the white rocks, smashing them into white glitter.

Jadrian gasped. "A truly impressive counter attack! That will cause Elliot some points."

As the crowd clapped, Elliot's points went down by a third. But the Coordinator was unfazed.

Yuki shouted, "Kiui, use Sleep Powder!"

The Grass type floated towards Lady, releasing the white powder from her leaves.

Elliot said, "Lady, Bubblebeam."

The Corsola balanced on her left hind leg and spun around. She blew a bubble wall around herself, and the Sleep Powder just landed on the filmy surface.

"An impressive Bubblebeam barrier!" Jadrian noted. "That will cost Yuki some points as well."

Yuki's points dropped by a third. Instead of panicking, the girl shouted, "Kiui, Tackle!"

"Why is Yuki using that move?" Lightning asked. "Tackle isn't effective against a Rock type."

"She must be trying to take advantage of the bubbles," I concluded. "Since Kiui won't be affected by the Sleep Powder on them, it'll be a flashy but safe counter."

Kiui charged downward, but Elliot was ready. "Spike Cannon."

With a snap of his fingers, Lady burst the bubbles with a flurry of white needles. Kiui was blown back in a prism of rainbow colors. Though she was able to restabilize herself, Yuki lost a lot of points.

Jadrian commented, "Elliot is doing really well, countering all of Yuki's strategies! Will she be able to recover in time? She has a third of her points left, and there's only three minutes left on the clock!"

Yuki looked a little nervous, but she saw Kiui smiling at her. With a grin on her face, I knew my friend wasn't going to let her Pokémon's first Contest be a failure. She clenched her fist and shouted, "Kiui, use Synthesis!"

The Hoppip squealed and glowed green. Her energy was being recovered by the bright stage lights.

"Beautiful!" Jadrian gasped. "Not only is Kiui regaining her health, but her body is shining with a luminescent green showing off the beauty of Grass types."

Elliot wasted no time and shouted, "Lady, Bubblebeam!"

The stream of bubbles surrounded Kiui, blocking the Grass type from view. This made Yuki's points drop slightly. The judges observed the situation carefully.

Jadrian did the same. "Yuki better do something soon, otherwise victory will elude her!"

Despite the odds, Yuki remained calm. "Kiui, don't give up! I know you'll be able to get through this! Use Bullet Seed!"

However, instead of the shooting seeds, the enclosed Kiui glowed white. We were stunned as the bubbles popped from the energy. Kiui grew larger, and her two leaves changed into a flower. Her ears grew longer and flatter. The energy faded to show a green Pokémon with a yellow flower on her head, flapping her ears to stay afloat.

[Skiploom, the Cottonweed Pokémon and the evolved form of Hoppip. It blossoms when the temperature rises above 64 degrees Fahrenheit. Because its flower's blooming changes with the temperature, it is sometimes used as a thermometer.]

"Hey!" the person to my left hissed. "Keep your Pokédex down!"

"S-Sorry!"

Kiui said something to Yuki, who was very excited. The Coordinator shouted, "Mega Drain!"

The Skiploom's flower glowed green and a similar colored light surrounded a confused Lady. Then, the Corsola shrieked as some of her energy transferred to Kiui. Elliot frantically looked at the board and saw he had a quarter of his points.

He smirked at Yuki then shouted, "Lady, use Recover!"

Lady's body pulsated with a white healing energy, highlighting the light colors on her body. We were equally as memorized, and Yuki lost some points.

Yuki waved her hand forward. "Kiui, Mega Drain again!"

The Grass type spun around and launched another green light at Lady. Not only did it sap more of her opponent's energy, the light from the Recover moved to Kiui's flower. The green and white lights illuminated the details of the petals, drawings oohs from the crowd. After a few seconds Lady fell forward, unable to move. The judges' booths flashed Xs at the base.

Jadrian said, "It appears Lady is unable to continue! With just ten seconds left on the clock, Yuki and Kiui win a difficult battle!"

We cheered as Yuki hugged her newly evolved Pokémon. The two Coordinators shook hands, then Elliot and Lady left the stage. My friends joined Jadrian at the center of the stage.

"Yuki Mizu. I present you with the Olivine City Ribbon as a reward of your win today."

The girl gladly accepted her prize, and she and her Pokémon bowed to a captivated audience.

"Thank you everyone for coming, and we will see you tomorrow for our third day here in Olivine City!"

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(N** **octowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail,** **Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Yuki's Pokémon Contest?

How will Summer react to Diggy Dunsparce's gossip?

How will Summer do against Jasmine?


	33. Johto 30

**After returning from the Whirl Islands, Summer and Weldon gave the medicinal items to Jasmine. As a reward, the Olivine City Gym Leader accepted their Gym challenges later in the week. The next day, Yuki had her third Pokémon Contest, using Kiui for the first time. She faced Elliot, a tough Coordinator, but she ultimately prevailed when Kiui evolved into Skiploom and defeated her opponent. The Sinnoh native received her second Ribbon and is getting closer to competing in the Johto Grand Festival. Now it's Summer's turn to get her fifth Gym Badge. However, Jasmine is a Trainer who has a similar battle style to the Hoenn native's. Will she be able to beat Jasmine at her own game?**

 **Chapter 30- A Steely Fight**

Instead of our usual uneventful walk back to the Pokémon Center, I noticed some Trainers whispering and pointing at me.

"Yuki...is it me, or are people talking about me?"

She glanced around. "The body language is what you'd expect from gossiping. Although I have no idea why you're the focus of discussion."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ "Yeah… I hope it's not about the Indigo League again."

We entered the building and several Trainers gasped. Passing through the whispering crowd, Lightning and I made a break for the computer lab while Yuki and Ichigo went to the reception desk to heal her Pokémon. Luckily, there was no one in the room. I hopped onto the nearest computer. The Raichu jumped onto the chair to my left.

"What are you doing, Summer?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on." I went to the Woodle website. It was a dark brown page with yellow text. On the top center was the word "Woodle" in large yellow text. Next to the "W" was a Sudowoodo moving his arms and legs up and down.

"'Woodle'? What's that?"

"It's one of those online search engines. Apparently the person behind it was inspired by his Sudowoodo's branches that move back and forth."

Lightning's eyes lit up. "Oh...I get it…"

I typed into the text box, "Summer Scorcher gossip". After I got "enter" on the keyboard, links to gossip websites and news appeared. The first one was called, "Sparks between Elliot Petora and Summer Scorcher?!"

 _Wha-What…?! What is going on?_

I clicked on the link, and it brought me to a blog website of someone named Diggy Dunsparce. It was pretty bland with the light tan background, and the light blue text color made its somewhat hard to read. After highlighting the blog post, the words became more legible.

 _I've never seen him before. Maybe Yuki would know?_

Right after that thought, Yuki and Ichigo scrambled into the room and locked the door. She was relieved. "Thank goodness no one is in here besides you two. There's a shipping riot in the Pokémon Center; Nurse Oribu is trying to calm down the Trainers."

"Shipping? Like a romance relationship?"

The Sinnoh native nodded. She walked over to our computer and gasped. "That's what they've been talking about: Diggy Dunsparce's blog and gossip segment! 'Sparks between Elliot Petora and Summer Scorcher?!' Where did he get that idea?!"

I shuffled my feet. "Well...I met Elliot outside the Contest Hall while we were waiting to go inside. He gave me a rose."

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah...it would've been rude not to…"

Yuki groaned. "Summer...that's what sparked the rumors."

I crossed my arms. "But why would Diggy Dunsparce care to share this?"

She scrolled to the bottom of the post. "Because of that."

I read what was on the screen. _After my segment today, a trustworthy source informed me that Weldon Leland was incensed at the news. He was going to hurt Elliot for his gesture at the Contest. Looks like the Regional Winner has competition for Summer's heart! Is Weldon going to follow up with his demand, or will he try to win over Summer with a flashier gesture? I'll be the first to update you on this growing shipping war!_ "Oh come on! Why would Weldon think about doing that?! He's not a jerk anymore!"

I thought I saw Yuki smile, but she said, "Hopefully this will subside soon. Shouldn't you be preparing for your Gym battle?"

I sighed. "You're right. I should read Jasmine's bio. And…Lightning wants to finish the manga she was reading."

Yuki chuckled. "All right. I'll do some research."

"Okay."

Once they were focused on the computer, I navigated to Lightning's manga website and let her continue reading. Then, I researched my next Gym Leader.

 _"Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader, used to train Rock types when her Onix, Òrd, evolved into a Steelix. Mesmerized by the Steel type's silent strength, she then dedicated her Gym to the Steel type and later became known as "The Steel-Clad Defense Girl." Some of her interests include reading, lighthouses, and Pokémon Contests. True to her name, she is quite shy outside of her Gym. But don't underestimate her; she becomes fierce on the battlefield!" I wonder if she'll use any Contest style moves in her matches. I guess it'll be a good time to see if my new battle style is truly effective against someone who uses a similar style._

"NO!" Lightning shrieked, startling me. She slammed on the keyboard. "He lost! That dumb Metagross! How come Perish Song didn't work fast enough?! It ruined everything with Hyper Beam! Now he'll be ruined for life!"

I glanced over. "The arrow tab isn't grayed out. Doesn't that mean there's a sequel?"

The Raichu's eyes sparkled and she continued her manga. I looked at the ceiling. I needed to focus on the Gym battle, not what was happening outside.

"Hey, Yuki."

"What's going on, Summer?"

"The Gym Leader bio says Jasmine uses Contest style moves."

The Coordinator was intrigued. "Really? That should be a great opportunity to take notes for my next Contest."

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"What's wrong, Summer?"

"Well...this would be the first Gym Leader that would actually use Contest combinations against me. Do you think I could beat her?"

Yuki smiled. "I think so. You've been practicing with me and on your own, bringing out the best in your Pokémon's natural abilities. And I'm sure Jasmine will appreciate battling a Trainer that uses her style too. It should be fun and exciting!"

"Thanks, Yuki. I needed to hear that. Well, ready for dinner?"

She stood up. "Sure, but I don't know about Lightning. She's still engrossed with the manga."

I motioned to the Raichu. "Come on, Lightning. You can read some more after dinner."

The Electric type groaned, "Fine..."

 **The next day...**

Yuki, Ichigo, and I were able to leave the Pokémon Center peacefully, as it appeared the gossip shifted to something else. We headed north near Route 39 and saw a triangular building with steel plates layered on the walls. On top were two small skyscrapers covered with glass. The aesthetics of the Gym reflected the Steel type traits well.

We went inside and saw the lobby was surprising empty, no trophy cases or achievement awards. There were only potted tropical plants and three-tiered shelves filled with books. A spiral metal staircase led to the spectator area. A girl about our age with short olive-black hair and brown eyes was walking around, watering the plants. She wore a yellow jumper and dark blue shorts. She heard the door close and saw us.

She waved and said in a slightly high-pitched voice, "Hi there! Are you here to battle Jasmine?"

I nodded. "I'm Summer. Jasmine told me this was the only time for our battle."

The young girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're Summer! And you must be Yuki and Ichigo. My name's Janina, and I'm Jasmine's number one apprentice!"

Yuki glanced around the room and twirled her hair. "I guess it's hard to tell since Jasmine doesn't really have any pictures of her time as a Gym Leader."

"Yeah, but that's what makes Jasmine so awesome! She doesn't like a lot of attention and tends to be meek. But when she's on the battlefield, she's a force to be reckoned with. Now then, Yuki and Ichigo, you can go upstairs to the spectator bleachers. Summer, Jasmine will be waiting for you past those doors."

I nodded. "Thanks, Janina." I turned to my friend and let out Errol, Flower, and Aurora.

The Water type was confused. "Why are we out, Summer? We're not battling."

"I know, Aurora. But I want you to watch the Gym battle and to hear Errol and Flower's advice."

The Flying type puffed out his feathers. "I am honored to provide worthy advice to my young apprentice. I shall make you proud, Ms. Summer."

The Grass type laughed. "Oh Errol. Don't worry, Summer, I'll keep him in check."

Errol was a little annoyed but didn't combat with a snarky remark.

"All right then," Yuki said. "Let's head upstairs. Good luck, Summer!"

Errol lifted Aurora with his psychic powers, and the five made their way up the staircase. I then turned to the steel doors and took a deep breath. I entered the battlefield, which reflected the simplicity of the lobby. There were no hazards of any kind on the dirt field, and the walls and bleachers were made of metal. The television on the west side was a sleek black color, giving off an iridescent color from the sunlight entering through the sunroof.

Jasmine, with a confident grin on her face, stood across from me. Her aura was much different compared to when I saw her a few days ago. "Welcome to my Gym, Summer. I'm excited to see how you'll beat me."

 _Wow, Janina's right. She's more intense during Gym battles._ "Thanks, Jasmine. I'll show you what my Pokémon and I can do."

Janina entered the room and stood in the referee's box. She shouted, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Are you okay with these rules, Summer?"

"Yeah."

"All right then. Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Jasmine took out a Heavy Ball. "Dealan, onto the field of battle!"

A strange-looking Pokémon levitated above the field. It was like three magnets connected by their heads. The screw-like eyes gyrated back and forth.

[Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite. It is actually three Magnemite linked by magnetism. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees Fahrenheit within a 3,300-foot radius.]

 _So, it's an Electric type too. Lightning and Rocky's moves won't be effective. Which means..._ "Let's go, Blaze!"

The Fire type landed on the ground, intrigued by the Magnet Pokémon.

"Interesting choice, Summer," Jasmine noted. "Letting your first Pokémon start the battle. Let's see how this goes, shall we?"

Janina waved her hands. "Battle begin!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

He exhaled a strong fiery blast at his opponent.

Jasmine shouted, "Dealan, block the Flamethrower with Tri Attack!"

The Magneton formed three orbs from its heads, one light blue, one orange, and one yellow. The orbs connected to each other through three white lines that formed a triangle. The three pointed object then spun around, splitting the Flamethrower into three smaller streams.

 _The way she used that move, it really is like a Contest move._

The Gym Leader smiled. "You're not too shocked. I take it you've seen some Pokémon Contests?"

I nodded. "Actually, I've been training with Contest styles in mind."

"Are you now? Then this will be quite enjoyable. I've been waiting to battle Trainers who have that mindset. Dealan, Lock-on!"

The six magnets bent towards the center of its body, and a red square light focused itself on Blaze. Then, the light faded.

 _That's strange… It wasn't an attack, so what did it do? I guess we'll see._ "Blaze, Fire Punch!"

We raised our fists, and the Blaziken charged forward with his fist on fire. To my surprise, Dealan was able to follow Blaze's movements.

"That speed is impressive, but it won't matter." Jasmine thrust her left hand. "Zap Cannon!"

The Magnet Pokémon formed a yellow orb that exuded several sparks.

"Blaze, dodge!"

He dashed back to me. Dealan fired the Zap Cannon, and we were astonished to see it follow Blaze. The Fire type kept trying to evade it, but the orb continued its pursuit. Tiring out, Blaze could only block the Electric type attack. Although this reduced the damage, sparks traveled into his body. It was paralysis.

"Blaze! Are you okay?"

He winced through the sparks. "I'm...fine..."

"We need to maintain some distance. Flamethrower!"

He exhaled the stream of fire.

"Dealan, dodge and use Magnet Bomb!"

The Magneton levitated over the super effective attack and formed a metallic orb with its magnets. Blaze wanted to move away, but his legs were immobilized.

"Blaze, hit the Magnet Bomb with Fire Punch!"

He clenched his right fist and set it ablaze. Slamming it into the orb caused it to slowly disappear. But he was getting tired from the constant attacks.

 _I need to finish this round quickly!_

Jasmine smirked. "Blaze is pretty persistent. Dealan, Zap Cannon!"

As it charged the powerful attack, Blaze glanced at me.

"Let's give it our all. Use Flamethrower on the Zap Cannon!"

The two attacks collided, but the electric orb started to power through the flames. With a glint in his eyes, Blaze's body glowed orange. The fire instantly grew stronger and enveloped the orb. Jasmine gasped as the Flamethrower threw the Zap Cannon back like a fireball. Dealan was hit, and its screws gyrated uncontrollably. When the attack dissipated, it fell onto the dirt, unable to move.

"Dealan is unable to battle! Blaze wins! Jasmine, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Great job, Blaze," I praised.

The Fire type nodded. Although he was panting, his ability was still active.

"Can you keep going?"

"I can battle a little longer. As long as I get one attack in."

Jasmine returned her Pokémon and said, "That last move was well executed, very Contest worthy. But this match is just getting started! Aldebrand, onto the field of battle!"

Her Skarmory soared over the field. He bowed, an unusual gesture before a battle.

"Battle begin!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

He shot an extremely powerful stream at Aldebrand, but the Steel type didn't buckle from the heat.

"Aldebrand, Air Cutter!"

Aldebrand moved his wings back and flapped hard. Three crescents made of air barreled through the super effective attack. Blaze narrowly avoided the crescents, but he couldn't move around too much.

 _One move, that's all we need…_

Jasmine waved her arm forward. "Steel Wing!"

The Skarmory's wings glowed silver, then he dove at Blaze.

"Blaze, full power Fire Punch!"

The Blaze Pokémon's fist burned brighter, and we thrust our right arms forward. Wing and fist collided, then an explosion. Both were thrown onto the ground and were motionless. After a few seconds, Aldebrand rose to his feet. I was surprised he was able to survive a Blaze-powered Fire Punch.

"Blaze is unable to battle! Aldebrand wins! Summer, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Great job, Blaze." As I returned him to his Pokéball, there was a commotion in the spectator area.

"How could that pompous metal bird defeat Mr. Blaze!" Errol screeched as he glared at the Steel type.

Yuki explained, "Aldebrand must have the Sturdy Ability. It allows the Pokémon to survive an attack that would make it faint in one move."

"I must avenge Mr. Blaze!"

Flower's voice was soft, but I could make out, "Errol, you can't be reckless! I thought we were trying to set an example for Aurora."

The Flying type ignored his teammate warning, and he began to flap his wings. Before he could get airborne, Flower knocked him out with a quick Sleep Powder attack.

I shook my head. _Good thing Errol's ability isn't Insomnia._ "I'm sorry about that, Jasmine and Aldebrand."

The Gym Leader giggled. "That's all right, Summer. I get that a lot with challengers. Although, this is my first time seeing a Pokémon get riled up like that. Now then, let's continue uninterrupted."

 _Could it really be that simple to knock out Aldebrand with one hit? Or does Jasmine have something up her sleeve? Well, to be safe..._ "Let's go, Lightning!"

The Raichu landed on the field, determined and ready to avenge Blaze herself.

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, finish Aldebrand with Thunderbolt!"

As she charged her cheeks, Jasmine smiled.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that. Aldebrand, Roost!"

 _Roost?!_

The Skarmory tucked his wings inwards, and a translucent sphere enveloped his body. After his arms spread out wide, the Thunderbolt made a direct hit. I thought it would be super effective, but to our surprise, he was not only still standing, Aldebrand didn't look like he took a lot of damage.

Jasmine crossed her arms. "It looks like you know what Roost's primary effect is but not its secondary one. When a Flying type Pokémon uses Roost, it loses that typing for a little while. That means any Electric type moves you have won't work now."

I gritted my teeth. _So that's her strategy. I need to find a way to knock out Aldebrand when he regains his Flying typing. Then there's that Sturdy Ability and trying to work around Roost. Lightning and I will find a way._ "Lightning, use Thunderbolt!"

She fired another lightning bolt at Aldebrand.

"Aldebrand, dodge and use Roost once more!"

He soared over the Electric type attack and healed himself again, this time back to full health.

 _I need to land one hit on him before using Thunderbolt or Thunder Punch._ "Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Steel Wing!"

Lightning jumped up with her silver tail as the Armor Bird Pokémon swooped down with his silver wings. The Steel type attacks collided, but Aldebrand was stronger. He slammed the Mouse Pokémon onto the field. She got up and brushed the dirt off her arms.

"Your Raichu's very strong," Jasmine remarked. "Let's see if she can handle this. Swift!"

He opened his beak and a stream of large white stars hurtled towards the Raichu.

"Lightning, dodge with Quick Attack!"

She dashed around the field in a streak of white light as the stars chased her around. With some jumps and some quick turns, the stars collided into each other until none remained. Lightning was very pleased, but she began to pant.

 _I need to stay calm. Yuki said that in a Contest battle, you have to think of combinations in advance and for any scenario. And you can't do that without staying calm._

Jasmine stroked her chin, as if she was wondering was I was thinking. Then she shouted, "Air Cutter!"

 _Air Cutter... I have an idea..._ "Lightning, stop the Air Cutter with Iron Tail!"

Lightning jumped again, this time, slicing the three crescents with her silver tail.

"Now, launch and use Thunder Punch!"

As she charged up her right paw, the Raichu used her tail to spring herself at Aldebrand. He was caught off guard by the sudden burst in speed and took an enormous amount of damage from the super effective attack. The Armor Bird Pokémon slammed into the ground, but he was able to stand due to his Ability.

Jasmine smirked. "I've never seen a Raichu use its tail like that. But this battle's not over yet! Roost then Steel Wing!"

Aldebrand healed himself again and dove after Lightning.

 _I need to set up a trap._ "Lightning, drag your tail into the field and use Quick Attack!"

The Electric type smirked as she dashed around the field with her tail in the dirt. While evading the Steel type's wings, she created a large dust cloud, blinding the Trainers' view.

"Not bad, Summer, but we won't be fooled! Aldebrand, Swift!"

He ascended from the cloud and shot five white stars into it.

 _That's what I was hoping for._ "Lightning, throw the stars back with Thunderbolt!"

The dust became charged with electricity, and that energy surrounded the stars. The Swift attack turned yellow and redirected itself at Aldebrand. He tried to escape, but the stars kept following him until they connected with his wings. The Steel type fell onto the field, unable to move.

"Aldebrand is unable to battle! Lightning wins! Jasmine, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Great job, Lightning!"

"Th-Thanks, Sum-mer," she said in between pants.

 _Lightning's getting tired. It's going to be the same situation with Jasmine's last Pokémon, Òrd. Hopefully he won't have a recovery move too._

Jasmine returned her Skarmory then grinned. "This is really fun, battling a Trainer who can use Contest moves. Well for my last Pokémon, he may not be able to do well in a Contest but he does his part on the battlefield. Òrd, onto the field of battle!"

The grisly-looking Steelix towered over the Electric type, who remained firm.

"Battle begin!"

"Lightning, use Iron Tail!"

She lunged at Òrd without hesitation.

Jasmine chuckled. "Sorry, Summer. Òrd, Iron Tail!"

He lifted his tail and when it glowed silver, he swung it into Lightning's stomach. She barreled into the east wall and collapsed, unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Òrd wins! Summer, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Lightning. You did really well." After I returned her, I took out my final Pokéball. _That was a strong Iron Tail, even with Lightning wounded. This really will be a heavyweight fight._ "Rocky, let's go!"

My Steelix slammed onto the field, slightly shorter than his opponent. The two sized each other, eager to battle a member of their species.

"So you have a Steelix too!" the Gym Leader exclaimed with a glint in her eyes. "This should definitely be exciting."

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, Rock Slide!"

The Steel type roared, causing boulders to appear above us and fall.

Jasmine thrust her right arm downward and spread out her fingers. "Counter with Stone Edge!"

The older Pokémon slammed his tail on the ground. Large pointed rocks extruded from the dirt, breaking the boulders into small pieces.

"Now, Òrd, Iron Tail!"

I countered, "Rocky, use Iron Tail too!"

The silver tails clashed like heavy hammers. Sensing they were evenly matched, they continued to swing them repeatedly. After three clashes, Rocky failed to protect himself from Òrd's tail. The former growled as the attack hit his middle section.

"Rocky, Dragonbreath!"

"You too, Òrd!"

Another clash between the giants erupted with green flames. To my surprise, Rocky was able to overcome Òrd's Dragonbreath and hit the latter's face. Òrd gritted his teeth, then grinned.

Jasmine mused, "So, Rocky has more experience with special moves. That's surprising for a Steelix. But you still need to work on your physical attacks. Let me give you a demonstration! Stone Edge!"

Òrd shot a line of sharp rocks at Rocky.

"Rocky, break the rocks with Iron Tail!"

He swung at the protruding stones, easily breaking them with his silver tail. However, Òrd used this distraction to slither towards Rocky.

"Òrd, surround Rocky and use Thunder Fang!"

The older Pokémon coiled around my Steelix and bit his glowing yellow teeth into Rocky's neck. Although the Electric type attack did not affect Rocky, it was still doing its job of immobilizing him.

I tried to stay calm. "Break Òrd's grip with Dragonbreath!"

Rocky inhaled as much air as he could, then sprayed the flames at his opponent's midsection. Òrd roared in pain and retreated. As he slithered back to Jasmine's side of the field, sparks emitted from the Steelix's body. Both Pokémon were tired, but they still wanted to see who the stronger Steelix was.

 _Rocky can't take more damage if Òrd does another close range attack. Maybe Òrd can't do a Contest combination, but I think we can! And seeing him do it, we can do it too._

"Rocky, Iron Tail on the ground!"

Understanding what I wanted, he slammed his tail into the field, causing not only a minor quake, but also more dust to fill the air.

Jasmine laughed. "Another dust cloud's not going to get me this time, Summer! Òrd, blow the dust away with Iron Tail!"

I expected to feel the larger Pokémon's tail, but to my relief, the dust cloud remained. Òrd was most likely immobilized by the paralysis.

"Now, Rocky! Dragonbreath!"

The green flames pierced through the flying dirt. The heat crystallized the particles into glass pellets, and they barraged Òrd's body. Jasmine's Pokémon withstood the projectiles but didn't expect Rocky to slither at him so quickly.

"Quick, Ord, Dragonbreath!"

As he inhaled, I shouted, "Dodge and use Crunch!"

Rocky evaded the Dragon type move and clamped his teeth into Òrd's left side of the neck. The latter tried to wiggle himself out of Rocky's grasp, but he also had to resist the paralysis caused by the earlier Dragonbreath. Eventually, Òrd became weak and Rocky mercifully let go. The larger Steel type crashed onto the floor, unable to move.

"Ord!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Janina, although disappointed, waved her arms. "Òrd is unable to battle! Rocky wins! Therefore the winner is Summer from Littleroot Town!"

The Gym Leader ran to her fallen Pokémon. "Òrd! Are you all right?"

He gave her a weak nod, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

I ran over to them. "I'm so sorry, Jasmine! Rocky and I didn't mean to hurt Òrd like that."

Rocky nudged him, and Òrd chuckled, returning to his standing position.

Jasmine giggled. "Don't be, Summer. We're used to battles like that. That's one of the main characteristics of Steel types: they never surrender to a worthy challenger. Anyway, I was very impressed on how well your Pokémon did against me. You have a good grasp on Contest combinations for competitive battles."

She took out a silver octagon pin from her dress pocket. It was rather plain compared to the other Johto badges, but it did reflect her personality.

"Summer, accept this Mineral Badge as a token of your victory."

"Thanks, Jasmine."

After I put the new badge away, Jasmine stroked her chin and said, "You know, Rocky could learn Stone Edge if he wanted to."

"Really?"

"Of course! He has a good mastery of Rock Slide, so Stone Edge should be pretty easy for him to learn. Although, I'm still busy with Gym challenges. Why don't we exchange Pokégear numbers, and I'll let you know when I'm available?"

I turned to my Pokémon. "What do you think, Rocky? Do you want to learn Stone Edge?"

Rocky pondered this then said, "Sure, I don't mind waiting."

"Okay, Jasmine. Rocky wants to learn."

"Great! I can't wait to teach you two."

We exchanged our numbers, then we returned our Pokémon.

Janina looked at her Pokégear. "Hey, Jasmine. Your 11am battle is going to start soon."

"Oh, yes, that's right." The Gym Leader turned to me. "Well, Summer. This is goodbye for now. Good luck with your journey."

"Thanks for the battle, Jasmine. See you soon!"

I waved goodbye and headed back to the lobby where Yuki, Ichigo, and the rest of my Pokémon greeted me. The peaceful atmosphere would soon be interrupted by future events at the Historical City.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(See** **l, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed,** **Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What manga was Lightning reading?

What did you think of the Gym battle?

When will Jasmine be able to teach Stone Edge to Summer and Rocky?

What is the future event?


	34. Johto 31

**At the Olivine City Gym, Jasmine gave Summer a tough battle due to their similar battling styles. With Rocky's determination and ability to make combinations, she defeated the Gym Leader and earned her fifth Gym Badge. The girls decide to go back to Ecruteak City to get the items they need for the Silver League and Grand Festival, but someone else calls them back to the city for something different. Who is it and what do they want?**

 **Chapter 31- Prelude to a Conspiracy**

After a quick lunch at the Olivine City Pokémon Center, we packed up and headed out.

"Where should we go next, Summer?" Yuki asked.

I stroked my chin. "I guess we should go back to Ecruteak City for the Gym and Contest."

My friend twirled her hair. "Unfortunately, it'll be another month before the next Ecruteak City Contest. The one in Mahogany Town is coming up in a few weeks though. I'll do that in the meantime."

"Sounds good."

Something light fell onto my head. I looked up and saw a Pidgey flying to the northeast. Lightning then handed me a rolled up piece of parchment. I unfurled it and read its contents.

 _Summer, we hope your journey is going well. I imagine you are close to or done with reading the scrolls we provided you. We would like to give you a small exam at the Kabuki Theater this afternoon. Yuki is welcome to join. We look forward to seeing you soon, Naoko._

 _A test? That was quick._

Yuki inquired, "What does it say, Summer?"

"I need to take a test at the Kabuki Theater in Ecruteak City. Naoko said it's okay if you come."

She clapped her hands. "How exciting! I've always wanted to visit the theater. There's so much history and there's a museum too. Let's go!"

We let out Errol and Ume. As I got on the Noctowl, Lightning stood on all fours.

"Hey, Errol, wanna race to Ecruteak City?"

He puffed out his chest. "I never turn down a challenge. Is that all right with you, Ms. Summer?"

"Fine, but not too fast. I don't want to fall off."

"Very well."

The Flying types ascended, and Lightning pawed the ground.

"Yuki, can you make sure Lightning's not getting into any trouble?"

"Sure, enjoy the race!"

"Thanks… Okay, ready, set, go!"

* * *

Master Thief A tiptoed around an off-limits room under the Kabuki Theater. _9-T said that case has to be around here somewhere. But there's so much dust and unlabeled relics…_

Footsteps echoed outside the room. Making sure to stay silent, the teen placed an ear against the door.

"Come on, Miki and Kuni! We need to get ready for Summer's arrival."

"Are you sure she is ready, Naoko? She's only been studying for two months."

"Which is plenty of time, Kuni. Besides, she made an impression on Master Lugia. The Bird Guardian told me so."

"Very well. Let us finish the preparations. Morty should be coming soon as well."

After the footsteps faded, the thief resumed his search, knowing every minute counted.

* * *

"AAHHH!" I screamed as Errol made a nosedive in front of the large wooden building in the old city.

He quickly recovered and landed just as Lightning sprinted to the same spot.

"Victory!" Errol screeched.

"Nuh uh!" Lightning retorted. "I touched the ground before you did!"

They continued to argue as I shakily got off on all fours. I took several deep breaths and stood up as Yuki and her Pokémon joined us.

"So who won?" she asked, interrupting the two.

They shouted at the same time. "Me!"

"Based on what I saw, you two tied."

They grumbled and turned away from each other. Now that the arguing ended, I returned Errol. I then glanced at the historic structure. _So this was where Grandma Lan performed… I still wish I could've seen her in the shows…_

Miki opened the door and nodded for us to come in. The anteroom was slightly dark, with candles providing the only light. The air smelled of sweet and spicy incense. I could make out some scrolls and portraits of the five current Kimono Girls lined on the bamboo walls.

"Summer and Yuki!" Naoko greeted as she entered the room through a doorway lined with a beaded curtain. Kuni and Zuki followed behind her. "How are you ladies doing?"

"We're fine, Naoko. How are all of you?"

"Wonderful. I see you received my message. Are you ready for your exams?"

"Yeah...wait. There are two tests?"

The head Kimono Girl smiled. "Not exactly. This exam is done in two phases: oral and mental. Usually the oral exam is done first, but the one conducting your mental exam is quite eager to see your progress."

"Who?"

"Me, of course." I turned around and saw Morty enter the building. "It's been a while, Summer."

"Likewise, Morty. But why are you doing this part of the exam?"

"The mental exam is based on the candidate's battling skills. Since our Gym battle was postponed, no challenger has come close to matching your potential. I want to make sure you truly are ready to be a Legend Guardian by beating me."

"Okay. But where are we battling?"

Naoko giggled. "Here, of course! Our theater is not only designed for shows, it is also capable of handling Pokémon battles. Please, enter."

Zuki and Miko opened the sliding doors to reveal a large room with a wooden platform at the far end. Two doors, one at each side of the stage, led to the backstage areas. There were ten rows of ten cushions, alternating with red, blue, yellow, purple, and black. The stage was decorated with orange and white curtains and gold and silver decorations of Ho-oh and Lugia.

 _This looks like the vision I had when I touched Anda's amulet. It really hasn't changed at all._

Naoko led us inside and guided me and Morty on stage. Yuki, Ichigo, Lightning, and the other Kimono Girls sat on the first row cushions. Morty stood stage right and me on stage left, similar to our positions in his Gym. Naoko stood back at the center, acting as the referee.

Morty brushed his hair back. "Now then, I believe we were both down to our last Pokémon. Of course, you will still have the first move. We'll see if you have done any training since we last met. Okiku, I summon you!"

A Gengar appeared from her Pokéball, snickering.

This didn't faze me. "Errol, let's go!"

The Noctowl flew over the stage, eager to take on his next challenge. He didn't look tired from his race earlier, showcasing his improved endurance and stamina.

Naoko waved her arms. "Battle begin!"

"Errol, Air Slash!"

He waved his right wing up and formed the swirling orb of air.

Morty countered, "Okiku, Shadow Ball."

She formed a black orb with her hands and shot it at Errol. The Flying type swung his wing, releasing the Air Slash at the Shadow Ball. The two orbs collided and instead of an explosion, the stage became covered in darkness. Two sets of red eyes, one half crescents and the other round, illuminated the shadows.

 _I didn't expect that… But at least we can see them._

Morty said, "Okiku, Confuse Ray."

The half crescent eyes narrowed, creating three solid white orbs of light.

"Errol, stop them with Confusion!"

The round eyes glowed blue, and blue light surrounded the orbs.

"Okiku, Double Team."

The Gengar's eyes and the Confuse Ray multiplied into five copies that surrounded the caster of the round eyes. Errol didn't know which ones to focus on and canceled the attack. Then, the eyes on my left launched the three orbs at Errol. They made direct contact, and the round eyes reflected with swirly patterns. The dark cloud disappeared, revealing a Noctowl who could barely remain in the air.

"Errol, snap out of it!" But he didn't respond.

Morty smirked. "Focus Blast."

Okiku raised her arms forward to form a large brown-orange orb. Despite the imminent threat, Errol couldn't regain his senses and hurled himself towards the stage.

 _No! I have to do everything I can to snap Errol out. That Focus Blast will be the least of his problems. I can't let him get badly injured again._

"Errol, listen to me! You need to regain your senses or else you'll crash! Come on, Errol! Hear my voice!"

The Ghost type shot the beam near the ground, ready to connect with the falling Pokémon.

"Errol!" I cried.

He closed his eyes and opened them, returning to his normal state. Analyzing the incoming attack and the distance to the ground, he quickly landed on the stage and ducked. He narrowly avoided the beam, which dissipated once it approached me.

Morty stroked his chin. "Impressive. Your bond with Errol is quite strong. Let me see what you'll do next."

 _All right then, Morty. I'll show you how much I've grown._ "Errol, Psychic!"

The Owl Pokémon's eyes glowed magenta, and he shot the blob at Okiku.

"Counter with Shadow Ball."

The Shadow Pokémon threw another black orb at the energy.

I smirked, causing Morty to raise an eyebrow. "Use Confusion on the Shadow Ball!"

With his blue glowing eyes, Errol gained control of the Ghost type move and stopped it in midair. He then manipulated the orb to encapsulate the magenta blob, and it became an orb swirling with black and magenta energy. Errol then launched it at the surprised Gengar.

Morty's voice became urgent. "Okiku, Double Team."

She duplicated herself into five copies that levitated in front of Errol.

"Errol, hit all five copies!"

He nodded and blinked, splitting the orb into five smaller ones. With his Confusion attack, he threw it at all five illusions. The one on his right fell to the ground, revealing herself as the real Okiku. Errol then aimed the other four orbs at her, and they all made direct contact. She slammed into the ground and groaned.

Morty smiled. "That's all I needed to see."

Errol and I were confused. "Wait, you don't want to continue?"

The Gym Leader crossed his arms as Okiku floated back to him. "If we were in my Gym, I would continue the battle. But this is an exam with different rules. You struggled against me two months ago, and I believe if we had continued, you would have lost. After hearing about your Gym challenges from Chuck and Jasmine, I wanted to see your growth for myself. You have the potential to improve, and you proved it to me today."

Naoko nodded. "I declare Summer's mental exam is complete!"

The crowd clapped, making me feel a little embarrassed. Errol landed in front of me.

I knelt down. "How do you feel, Errol?"

"I am all right. That was quite a challenge for me, but I am pleased that you assisted in my confusion recovery, Ms. Summer."

I smiled and rubbed his head. "I'm just happy you didn't injure yourself again, Errol."

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind the Flying type. Okiku spooked him with a shrill cackle.

"That was uncalled for!" he shouted.

The Ghost type giggled and said in a slightly deep tone, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Okiku," Morty scolded as he walked to us. She retreated behind her Trainer, still snickering. He then unlatched something from his scarf. It was a dark grey pin in the shape of a ghost. "Summer. We may not have completed our battle at my Gym, but I still recognize this match as an official Gym battle. You deserve the Fog Badge."

"Thanks, Morty." I put the badge away and couldn't believe I only needed two more for the Silver League. I returned Errol, who was happy to be away from the prankster.

Naoko guided us offstage and said, "Now then, Summer. It is time for the oral exam. Morty, would you like to stay and watch?"

He shook his head. "Although I would like to, I have several Gym challenges today. However, Khouri should be coming here soon."

"Who's Khouri?"

"Oh, he's Teeni and Eusine's older brother. He's well known for his research on Raikou." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, he's not as obsessive as his siblings about their Legendary Pokémon. Well then, I must be off. Good luck, Summer."

The Gym Leader exited the theater. The Kimono Girls each took out a parchment scroll then stood in a single file line.

Naoko explained, "Summer. We shall test your knowledge of the scrolls you read. We specialize in Legendary and Mythical Pokémon with the same types as the Eeveelution we own. I will test you on Psychic types, Kuni on Water types, Miko on Fire types, and Zuki on Dark types. We will have two questions each and grade you based on your responses."

 _Oh great, open answer questions. Why can't they be multiple choice?!_

"Let us begin." Naoko unfurled her scroll and took out a light purple fountain pen. "Who is the ancestor of all Pokémon?"

Without hesitation, I answered, "Mew is the ancestor of all non-Legendary and non-Mythical Pokémon. However, Arceus is the creator of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon; there is no ancestor for them."

 _I hope I pronounced Arceus correctly..._

The Kimono Girl scribbled her notes. "Now, why are the Whirl Islands dangerous?"

"To protect its guardian. The whirlpools and maze-like tunnels of the caves are to protect Lugia, who rests inside the deepest cavern."

"All right." After some intense scribbling, she continued, "Kuni is next."

The Espeon Kimono Girl stepped aside as the second-in-command moved towards me with her open scroll.

"Summer. Who is Kyogre's most hated nemesis?"

I stroked my chin. "Groudon, the Continent Pokémon. They disputed over the creation of land and sea almost 3,000 years ago."

"I see." A smirk crept over the Vaporeon Kimono Girl's face as she wrote on her scroll.

Before she could say her next question, a sharp pain entered my body. _Wh-What's going on?_

I clutched my heart as my view transformed the theater surroundings to an unknown room filled with boxes and shelves. I was shocked to see the masked thief take a small display case from a box.

"I found it!" he whispered gleefully. "Now, we're one step closer to the initiating candidate disinheritance. Good going, Master Thief A."

"Summer? Summer!"

 _Huh?_ I blinked and found myself back in the theater.

Naoko asked, "Summer, are you all right?"

"I...I had a vision. That thief who's been following us...Master Thief A... He has a box and said something about 'candidate disinheritance'."

The Kimono Girls gasped and dropped their scrolls. Miko and Zuki briskly left the room through the door to the left of the stage.

Kuni clamped onto my shoulders. "Summer, are you sure that is what you saw?"

"Yeah. Why?"

A loud band echoed behind us. I turned around and saw Morty and another man run inside. He looked a little older than the Gym Leader and more muscular. He had brown eyes, spiky black hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a yellow tuxedo vest with black clubs along the sides, yellow slacks, a black shirt, and a white cape.

 _That's Khouri? He looks very different from them._

Morty was pale. "Naoko. I just had a vision that the amulet case was stolen. Please tell me that was not real."

She gasped. "I..I am not sure yet. Miko and Zuki are checking on that now. Summer actually just had the same vision as you."

 _Two visions with the same outcome? That can't be a coincidence._

The stranger looked at me and Yuki. "You two must be the girls Eusine and Teeni talked about," he said in a deep, almost booming voice. "I'm Khouri."

"Hi, Khouri," I said with an awkward smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Zuki burst into the theater. "I am afraid I have bad news, Naoko."

Naoko was crestfallen. "It was taken?"

The Umbreon Kimono Girl sadly nodded. "The intruder entered through the window. Miko is investigating the room for clues on why the thief took the case."

"Unfortunately, Kuni and I know why. It is to initiate candidate disinheritance."

Zuki covered her mouth with her hands.

My curiosity and worry was peaked. "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is candidate disinheritance?"

Naoko paused, which was unlike her. After taking a deep breath, she answered, "Candidate disinheritance can happen during the period when a new Legend Guardian is being chosen. It occurs when a person steals the favor of the respective Legendary Pokémon trio in order to replace the current candidate. Then, that person would become the next Legend Guardian if the leader of the trio accepts it."

"That...sounds really serious. Has that happened before?"

The woman bit her lip, uneasy to continue. Kuni comforted her fellow Kimono Girl with a hand on the latter's left shoulder.

The Vaporeon Kimono Girl replied, "It has, especially with the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts. This Guardianship is typically passed down from female generation to a girl between the ages of eleven and sixteen in the future generations. However, some Kimono Girls or descendants of Kimono Girls have felt they should become the next Legend Guardian and attempted candidate disinheritance. Most fail, but some have succeeded...like...Lady Lan..."

"Wait, my grandmother became the Legend Guardian through this 'candidate disinheritance'?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"To be frank, Lady Lan was the better choice compared to the candidate at that time. The Legendary Pokémon agreed, and so did the other three Kimono Girls. Therefore, Lady Lan became the new candidate and then the Guardian. If someone is trying to achieve candidate disinheritance, then that girl is most likely related to a former Kimono Girl. But who would try something like that this time?"

Yuki stepped forward. "Why former, Kuni?"

"We have no ill will towards Summer becoming the Legend Guardian. I had doubts, but she proved herself worthy."

The Sinnoh native twirled her hair. "If you don't have any bad feelings, then who else could have wanted that position so badly?" Then her eyes grew wide. "Maybe...maybe it is her."

"Who, Yuki?" I inquired.

"You know who, Summer. She's been so condescending to you since the Legendary Beasts have been seeing you."

 _Yuki's right. She is the most likely person who would initiate this._ "Yeah...Teeni..."

Khouri was shocked. "My sister?! Are you sure, girls?"

Morty brushed back his hair. "Khouri... I'm afraid I have to agree with them. Teeni has been complaining to me and Eusine about her potential candidacy being taken away by Summer's appearance. And I've noticed her talking with someone over her Pokégear for long periods of time."

The Raikou researcher pointed his head upwards and took a deep breath. "I hoped it wouldn't have come down to this." He looked at me intensely. "Summer, my siblings and I are related to a former Kimono Girl who was there at the same time as your grandmother. My great aunt was the one who was supposed to be the candidate until Lady Lan became the Guardian. About thirty years ago, there was a fierce battle between the two to decide who would be declared the true Legend Guardian. With her Pokémon by her side and the Legendary Pokémon's support, Lady Lan won. My great aunt retired in shame and moved to a small town in the Johto Region. But about ten years ago, she and my great uncle left the region and visited us occasionally. She kept telling us how Lady Lan was a horrible person and that she tricked the Pokémon into believing she would be a better Guardian. We focused all of our efforts to study the Legendary Beasts not only to understand them, but to also help Teeni become the candidate. But about a year ago, I learned the truth: my great aunt was the horrible one and did everything she could to become the Guardian, even after Lady Lan accepted the role."

"Did you tell Eusine and Teeni the truth?"

Khouri nervously brushed his hair back. "I did... They were both in shock, which was understandable, but Teeni refused to accept it outright. She accused me of interfering with her candidacy just to help a nobody who ran away from her heritage. We argued and Eusine tried to calm us down, but in the end, I haven't spoken to my sister since then. Now that you're the candidate, I worried that Teeni is behind this somehow."

I fidgeted. "Oh...I'm sorry."

The man raised an eyebrow. "What for? It was a family matter."

I touched my necklace. "But it's because of this. I kind of feel responsible for tearing your family apart."

He grasped my shoulders and looked at me with a big smile. "Summer, you don't have to. That was in the past. You deserve to be the Legend Guardian and I support you, along with everyone here."

His words somewhat soothed my thoughts, but I still couldn't help but feel guilty. It wouldn't be the first time I ruined a family.

Miko returned from the backstage area and whispered something in Naoko's ear.

"Really?" the head Kimono Girl gasped.

The Flareon Kimono Girl nodded.

Naoko cleared her throat. "It seems Miko found some blue-gray dirt in the storage room."

Yuki asked, "Is that common around here?"

Kuni looked out the east window. "It's typically found over there. Mt. Mortar, the three-river mountain."

"Mt. Mortar..." Morty mused. "Isn't that the place where Lady Renge used to train?"

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_

"Summer, isn't that one of the clues on the Rainbow Scroll?" Yuki pointed out.

"You're right, Yuki. Master Thief A must be looking for the scroll hidden there. But why does he want it?"

Khouri responded, "We'll find out soon enough. Come on girls, let's go to Mt. Mortar and find this thief."

"But what about the exam?" I asked. "Both of these things are important to me."

Naoko solemnly said, "Summer, you need to go. If the Rainbow Scroll there is in danger, you are the only one who can find it."

The Sinnoh native added, "You can always finish the exam later."

I smiled. "That's true. All right, Khouri, let's go."

"Right. Follow me."

We ran after the muscular man, not expecting a trio of events to occur at the same time.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Up** **percut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Att** **ack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the exams?

What did you think of Summer's battle against Morty?

Will they be able to obtain the Rainbow Scroll before Master Thief A?


	35. Johto 32

**Summer and Yuki returned to Ecruteak City for the former's exam with the Kimono Girls. As part of the test, Summer continued her battle against Morty. She and Errol were able to show their progress to the Gym Leader, who granted her his badge. The exam continued but was interrupted when Master Thief A stole an important artifact case to incur candidate disinheritance. With Khouri - Eusine and Teeni's brother - by their side, the girls race to Mt. Mortar to find the thief and stop him from taking one of the Rainbow Scrolls. Will they succeed or will the villain gain the upper hand?**

 **Chapter 32- Confronting the Thief**

Yuki, Khouri, and I ran through the western Route 42 gate. When we arrived on the path, I was amazed by the sight of a large mountain range. Three openings were on slivers of land separated by wide rivers coming from inside. The grassy lands were connected by floating wooden bridges.

"What's the game plan, Khouri?" I asked.

The man pointed to the entrances. "Since there are three of us, we should split up. We can cover more ground that way."

Yuki twirled her hair. "I've heard people can get lost inside. What should we do if that happens?"

"Don't worry, Yuki. The Pokémon are very helpful to travelers. Since you and Summer can communicate with Pokémon, that shouldn't be a problem. Now, to determine which caves we should enter."

My necklace gave me a light tug. _Is it telling me where to go?_

I said, "should head in first. The Spirit Necklace is guiding me to one of the entrances."

Khouri nodded. "Good idea. Yuki and I will then choose which tunnels to enter based on where you go. Good luck."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Lightning and I crossed the first bridge. Then, the jewels pointed into the middle entrance.

 _I guess this is our entrance._

"Are you ready, Lightning?"

She smirked. "Ready when you are, Summer."

We entered the mountain, where a cold blast of air greeted us. Strangely, there was enough light to make out what was inside. The blue rock walls surrounded a large pool of crystal clear water. Its source was a rushing waterfall about thirty feet tall.

"Summer, how are we going to get up there?"

I looked up and saw an outcropping bordered along the cascade. Then, I walked to the rocks next to the waterfall and touched them. "They're really wet. It'll be hard for Blaze to get the grappling hook latched onto a secure place, and Errol is still tired from the battle earlier. Hey, I know! Rocky, I need your help!"

I threw the Steel type's Pokéball into the air. He towered a little over the waterfall, a perfect height.

I shouted to him, "Rocky, can you lift us up to the next floor?"

"Sure, Summer."

He lowered his head and allowed me and Lightning to board. We held on tightly as he carried us up. Despite the water splashing on his body, he refused to succumb to its harmful effects. Once he arrived at the outcropping, he placed his head on the rock and we disembarked.

"Thanks, Rocky. I know it hurts."

He sighed as Lightning petted his head. "It's okay, Summer. At least I'm not a Rock type anymore."

"True. Dry off inside your Pokéball."

I returned him to the warmth of his ball and looked around. The outcropping had nothing but an entrance to the next room. We walked inside and strangely, a feeling of nostalgia washed over me.

 _That's weird. I've never been here before. So why do I feel this way?_

The room was bare, with only a mural at the far end. We walked over to investigate, but as we did, my vision started to blur. I blinked and looked at myself slowly turning translucent.

 _Huh? Am I having another vision?_

Returning to my surroundings, I was standing in the center of the room. A young girl in a dark orange kimono was training her three Eevee.

"Swift!" The girl shouted at the largest Eevee.

The Evolution Pokémon shot a flurry of white stars at the other two. They easily dodged due the increased speed of their Quick Attacks, causing the stars to collide with each other.

The girl clapped with joy. "Well done, Sandā and Kazan. Your reflexes are improving."

 _Sandā and Kazan? That must mean the other Eevee is Kitakaze. And the girl...is Renge._

"Now then. What shall we do next?"

"Renge-chan!" A woman in a kimono with a similar style to the child's entered the room, her Politoed hopping alongside her. "There you are! What have I told you about going to Suribachi Mountain alone?!"

"But Oka-san! I have my Pokémon with me."

Renge's mother sighed. "It is still quite dangerous. Besides, how did you get up here, daughter?"

"A Seaking carried me up the waterfall."

"But Seaking are dangerous Pokémon," the woman cautioned.

Renge shook her head. "That Seaking was very nice. His behavior was opposite of what the monks described to us."

"Oh, my dear child. Why do you keep coming to the mountains when there are plenty of places to train in the village?"

The young girl boldly replied, "I want to learn more about this world. By traveling outside our home, I can meet new Pokémon and people and learn from them. Why do you not support me, Oka-san?"

"Renge-chan. That is not how our world is. There is still turmoil throughout our region and beyond. I fear for your safety. If I were to lose you...I...I... Please, return to the village with me and complete your training there."

"Oka-san… All right. Come, everyone. We must go home."

The child sadly looked at me, almost as if she acknowledged my presence. Suddenly, I smacked into something hard.

"Summer! Are you okay?"

I rubbed my head and blinked. The vision disappeared when I collided with the mural.

 _That's strange. This time, I wasn't moving in the vision, but I kept going in the real world. I should really learn how to control my movements._

I looked at Lightning. "I'm fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going."

She crossed her arms. "For sure. You didn't pay attention to my warning earlier. Anyway, what are these pictures about?"

I took a few steps back and observed the detailed carvings. "It looks like another mural of the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh. Wait… This one is different."

"How so?"

"Renge is in this one. She's surrounded by the Legendary Beasts. And she's wearing the Spirit Necklace."

The Raichu scratched her head. "I don't see her, or any human at all. Are you sure you're not seeing things after hitting the wall?"

"What are you talking about? She's right here." I touched her image and to my surprise, a portion of the wall retracted to reveal a hidden compartment.

I reached inside and felt something wrinkled and cylindrical. _Could it be?_

"She was right after all."

I quickly retracted my hand and turned around. Master Thief A blocked the exit.

"Hand me that scroll, Summer."

I glanced at the wall, which returned to its normal state. "So, your name is Master Thief A. Who are you working for?"

He stepped forward, snickering. "Two groups actually. One known as Neo Team Rocket, and the other who goes by 9-T."

"Um...that was very forthcoming of you."

"You might as well know the ones who will cause your demise. Now, the scroll."

I glared at the teen. "No. I'm not going to give it to you!"

Lightning growled and got on all fours.

"Then you leave me with no choice!" he shouted. "Ariados, pin that Raichu down!"

The Bug type crawled into the room from the ceiling and shot a thick spider web at us. Lightning swung a silver tail at the center, causing the web to stick to the wall left of the mural.

Master Thief A laughed. "You're more challenging than your friends, that's for sure."

I gritted my teeth. "Why did you target them in the Whirl Islands?"

"The same reason why I'm targeting you now. To get the scroll your pathetically weak friend was holding. For a person that was chosen as a Legend Guardian, he certainly doesn't fit that role. Just like you."

Ariados then sprayed a flurry of purple needles at Lightning.

I took out a Pokéball. "Errol, stop the Poison Sting with Confusion!"

He emerged, and his eyes glowed blue. The psychic energy stopped the needles in midair and dropped them harmlessly to the ground.

Master Thief A took out a Pokéball. "Mightyena, stop that Noctowl with Bite!"

A grey wolf-like Pokémon with black fur along her back and tail charged at the Flying type with her fangs bared.

"Lightning, Quick Attack!"

The Electric type sped into the wall in a streak of white light, launched herself at Mightyena, and slammed into her right side. The Dark type slid back and growled, pawing the ground.

Master Thief A waved his left hand in the air. To my surprise, his two Pokémon charged at us without being issued a command.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt! Errol, control the Thunderbolt with Confusion!"

The Mouse Pokémon fired off a lightning bolt as the Noctowl's eyes glowed blue once more. After gaining control of the move, Errol split the lightning bolt into two and aimed it at the attackers. Ariados lightly hissed and released a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the combined attack hit a stuffed plush, similar to the one Chuck's Poliwrath turned into. It faded, but the Bug type took no damage. Meanwhile, Mightyena opened her mouth wide and chomped on the bolt, unaffected by the Confusion. Her jaws cut through the Electric type move, rendering it useless.

 _He's really good! He knows offense and defense so well. But I can't let him take the scroll._

"Summer, look out!"

I glanced upwards and saw a dark green cactus-like Pokémon with a black hat and sharp needles jump at me with his right arm raised.

Flower and Aurora burst out of their Pokéballs and launched a purple orb and a rainbow beam at my attacked. The combined attack knocked him back to his Trainer's side.

"How dare you attack Summer when she's distracted!" Flower shouted in anger.

"Yeah!" Aurora added.

Master Thief A clenched his fists. "I won't let your Pokémon interfere any longer! Ariados, Mightyena, Cacturne! You know what to do."

The three nodded and darted forward.

"Flower, Sleep Powder! Errol, use Psychic on Ariados! Lightning, Iron Tail on Cacturne! Aurora, help Errol with Water Pulse!"

Mightyena stopped in her tracks and laughed at Flower. "Is that the best you got, ugly weed?" She taunted.

The Ivysaur's face turned red and her eyes grew wide with anger, something I'd never seen from her before. "How dare you!"

Instead of the white powder, she hurled another Sludge Bomb at Mightyena, who easily dodged and chomped on her leaves. Flower trashed around, trying to break the tight grip. But the Bite Pokémon refused to let go. A close range Razor Leaf, luckily, weakened the Dark type's bite and she was thrown back.

Lightning's silver tail and Cacturne's glowing green arm collided, creating a slight gust from the impact. The Grass type laughed and, after knocking the tail aside, used his left arm to shoot a flurry of needles. Lightning was thrown back, but before she hit the wall, she recovered with a flip and used it to spring herself with a powered up Quick Attack. Cacturne tumbled backward and crashed into Mightyena, who was still recovering from her tussle with Flower.

As Errol hurled a magenta blob, Ariados shot another thick spider web. The silk sliced through the Psychic type attack, but the Owl Pokémon wasn't worried. Instead, he lifted his wing and launched a swirling orb at the Spider Web. His protégé aided him by hurling an orb of swirling water into the Air Slash. This caused the wind to form tentacles that pushed the web back at its owner, pinning her to the ground.

"Great job, everyone!" I cheered.

Suddenly, something grabbed my left arm and slammed me into the mural. I struggled to break free, but he pinned my arm to my back, straining the muscles.

"Don't move, Summer," Master Thief A hissed. "It'll make things worse for you."

I reluctantly relented, and it reduced the pressure.

"Summer!" Lightning cried.

"Don't get any closer!" the villain screamed at my Pokémon. "You wouldn't want your precious Trainer to get hurt, would you?"

"Ms. Summer…" Errol whined.

"Don't...worry...guys," I heaved. "I'll be fine."

Master Thief A whispered in my ear. "Now. Open the compartment."

"I can't if you're holding my arm back."

He snickered. "Funny, Summer. But I know what you're thinking of doing."

He tightened his grip on my arm again. I breathed heavily, trying to lessen the pain.

 _I have to find a way out…_

I felt one of my Pokéballs shake, desperate to free its occupant.

 _Maybe...Maybe that'll work._

"Fine. You win. I'll open it."

"No, Summer!" Flower protested.

The teen chuckled. "Good, you understand when to quit."

He loosened his grasp and pulled me away from the wall. Seconds later, one of my Pokéballs opened and a loud smack echoed throughout the room. I rubbed my arm and saw Master Thief A lodged into the wall left of the mural, wincing in pain.

I turned to my left, seeing Blaze retract his right arm. I smiled. "Thanks, Blaze."

He cracked his claws. "No need, Summer. Especially when someone's hurting you."

Master Thief A freed himself, furious at the change of events. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT SCROLL!"

His Pokémon, ready to avenge their Trainer, cornered us. Without waiting for me, my Pokémon engaged in combat with Master Thief A's Pokémon.

I turned to the mural and touched the hidden switch. With a little difficulty, I grabbed the scroll and unfurled it.

I read, _"Sandā, the Legendary Beast of Thunder, can be summoned using the citrine stone of the Seishin Nekkuresu. By touching it with your left index and middle fingers and saying the words, '"Sandā, Beast of Thunder. I call upon your dexterity!' Sandā will appear and aid you."_

As I tried to remember the incantation, I felt a sense of danger coming from above. I looked up and saw a Skarmory charge at me with his wings outspread. I closed the parchment and dove to my right, narrowly avoiding him and the other fighting Pokémon.

"I'll take that!" Master Thief A pressed a button on a watch around his left arm. A two-pronged claw sprung out from the device and clamped onto the scroll.

"No!" I screamed as I struggled to remove the metallic grip.

The villain's Pokémon, seeing their Trainer in distress, charged at me. My Pokémon tried to stop them, but Ariados held them in place after throwing several Spider Web attacks on the ground.

 _I can't let the scroll fall into the wrong hands... My future...rides on this..._ I tightened my grip, ready for the impact of the four Pokémon.

 _Summer..._ a familiar male voice echoed in my head. _You need to summon me._

 _Sandā...you're right. I'm ready whenever you are._

The Raikou chuckled. _Bring it on._

With my left hand, I touched the yellow stone on the Spirit Necklace. The hairs on my neck stood on end, almost like the feeling before a big lightning strike.

Mightyena attempted to bite my arm, but a Thunderbolt from Lightning knocked her aside. Blaze burned his and Lightning's restraints while Flower freed herself, Aurora, and Errol by cutting the silk with a quick Razor Leaf. Master Thief A's Pokémon were forced to fight my Pokémon again, leaving me and Master Thief A alone.

"I won't let you summon Sandā!" He roared as he yanked on the wire.

Although the sudden tug pulled me to the ground, I resisted his gadget. I shouted, "Sandā, Beast of Thunder. I call upon your dexterity!"

Yellow sparks emitted from the stone, which then flashed white and black. The Raikou I met in Dark Cave leapt out of the necklace and glared at the masked teen. Sandā bit on the wire, snapping it easily. Master Thief A and I tumbled backwards, slamming into the opposite walls. I rubbed my head and tried to stand while holding onto the scroll.

"Ariados, grab that scroll!" the thief shouted.

Silk surrounded my hand and the scroll, resulting in another tug of war. But this time, I was losing due to using most of my energy in the earlier struggle. My Pokémon rushed over, but were stopped by Sandā.

"Allow me to handle this," the Raikou stated. He turned to the exit and braced himself.

Master Thief A realized what the Legendary Pokémon was going to do. He returned Mightyena, Cacturne, and Skarmory, and turned to his remaining Pokémon.

Sandā bent slightly downward, then jerked his head up. He opened his mouth, and out came a roar that shook the entire cave. I fell to the ground, but noticed my Pokémon and I weren't being pushed away.

The teen and his Pokémon resisted at first, but were eventually blown away by the force of the roar. But just when I thought we succeeded, the Spider Web around my hand retracted, taking the scroll with it. My heart dropped.

Sandā's mouth dropped. "I...I did not expect that to occur." He sighed. "I apologize, Summer."

I took a deep breath. "It's my fault too. I thought we were in the clear. At least I was able to memorize its contents and summon you."

"Very true."

"But Summer," Lightning interjected. "Don't you need all four scrolls?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." I petted the saddened Raikou. "Don't worry, Sandā. I'll get it back. Somehow…"

He nodded. "I trust you will succeed, Summer. But before I return, I need you do this first." He touched the yellow stone with his mane. "Summer. You and I are now bonded. I know we will meet again with Kazan and Master Ho-oh by your side."

"Thanks, Sandā." I hugged him, and the Legendary Pokémon disappeared in a flash of light.

"What should we do, Summer?" Flower asked. "Should we find Teeni or Master Thief A?"

I stroked my chin. "It wouldn't be safe for Teeni to get it now. After all, she has Khouri and Morty to contend with. So we should find Master Thief A."

"But who is he?"

"Summer!" Blaze called from the northwest corner of the room. "Errol and I found something."

We walked over. Errol clutched a red bandana in his talons.

"Mr. Blaze and I discovered this on the ground. We believe this was the location where that ruffian fell when the two of you were wrestling control of the roll of parchment."

I took the cloth from him. _This looks...really familiar._ Then, a vision of a familiar person appeared in my head. _Aaron... It can't be…_

* * *

Master Thief A and Ariados landed on an island surrounded by the bay outside of Mt. Mortar.

He got up and grumbled, "That Roar is more powerful than I thought. But we got what we needed."

The Bug type turned to her Trainer and handed him their prize. Then, she panicked.

"What's wrong, Ariados?"

She pointed to his neck. He touched it, then frantically searched for something around it. Fear and anger set in. He threw his mask on the grass and brushed his hair back, lying on the grass. His identity was now blown.

* * *

I left Mt. Mortar and fell on the grass, physically and mentally exhausted by everything that happened. Lightning did the same.

"Are you okay, Lightning?" I asked, stroking her head.

"Yeah, how about you? You looked a little weird when you touched that bandana."

I heard the sound of footsteps and looked up. Yuki came out of the right entrance, and Khouri and, to my surprise, Samir, exited from the left.

"Samir!" I got up and walked over to the intern. "What were you doing in Mt. Mortar?"

"I...was just...looking at some murals inside." Despite his calm demeanor, his voice was a little shaky.

Khouri reassured, "Samir was a little too excited about seeing the murals, so he's still a little speechless." The man winked at Samir, and I felt something else happened entirely. "We weren't able to find the scroll."

"Me either." Yuki decided to change the mood. "But, Summer, my Egg hatched inside the cave! Take a look!"

She took out a Pokéball and let out its occupant. A dark blue and cream colored Pokémon with a long snout and squinted eyes stood in front of us. He had four red spots on his back and was very eager to meet us.

[Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It flares flames from its back to protect itself. The fire burns vigorously if the Pokémon is angry. When it is tired, it sputters with incomplete combustion.]

"Oh cool!" I remarked. "One of the Johto starters."

"Were you able to find it, Summer?" Khouri asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yes...and no?"

"What...what does that mean?"

"Do you want the good news, the bad news, the better news, or the crazy news first?"

"Why don't you go in that order."

"Okay." I stroked my chin. "The good news is that I found the scroll."

"That's good!" Yuki exclaimed. "Then what's the bad news?"

"I lost it to Master Thief A."

Samir froze once he heard the name. He stuttered, "N-Not him again!"

Khouri groaned. "Tell me the better news, Summer."

"I was able to remember the scroll's contents before it was stolen and bonded with Raikou."

"Well, that is promising."

The Sinnoh native concluded with, "Then what's the weird news?"

I took the bandana out from my pocket. "Master Thief A was wearing this."

Samir and Yuki gasped.

Khouri raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you know who it belongs to?"

I sighed. "Yeah. A person who I thought was a friend."

Yuki gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry, Summer. I had some suspicions, but I didn't follow through."

"I feel the same," Samir added, slightly dejected. "I felt Aaron's negative aura when I met him for the first time at the Whirl Islands Pokémon Center."

"Don't blame yourself, you guys."

"Aaron..." Khouri mused. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Then he shouted, "I remember! He's one of Teeni's friends. Him and Sorin Baldwin."

"Sorin..." I whispered. Then, I looked at my friends. "We need to find Master...I mean, Aaron. He'll most likely have the scroll."

The researcher nodded. "I'll make sure Teeni won't do anything reckless. I'll let Morty and the police know what happened."

"Thanks, Khouri." I handed him the bandana. "Hopefully this will help."

"Thank you, Summer. See if Pryce, the Gym Leader in Mahogany Town, can help you out. The village is just east of here. Samir, maybe you should go with Yuki and Summer. I'm sure they'll be able to help you out."

The boy weakly smiled. "All right. Thanks again, Khouri."

"Good luck to the three of you." He ran back to the city.

Yuki scanned the route to the east. "We should get going before the sun goes down."

I nodded, then I glanced at my left pocket. "Can you and Samir go ahead first? I need to check on something."

"Oh. Sure, Summer. Come on, Samir."

"All right."

The two walked away, and I took out my Pokégear. Sorin's voicemail was still there.

"What's going on, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"I...I want to listen to Sorin's voicemail. I ignored it long enough."

I played the voicemail and placed the device to my right ear. {Hi, Summer. It's Sorin. ...Listen... I know you don't want to see me, let alone hear my voice. But...you deserve the right to know what I'm about to tell you. I know you met Aaron, and you think he's a really good Trainer. In reality, he's known as Master Thief A, a for-hire mercenary. He and Teeni, who I know you met too, convinced me to help them stop you from becoming the Legend Guardian. And... And... I helped them. I wanted to get revenge on you for everything. But after our argument... I tried to stop them, but they refused. So...that's why I'm leaving you this voicemail. Man, I can't believe I'm saying all of this. I...I'm really sorry, Summer. I regret doing all of those things to you. Seeing you in pain... I thought it would make me feel better, but I realized that my blinded sense of pride made me think I needed to prove I was better than you. Even if we don't see each other again, at least I told you the truth. I hope you can forgive me. Please stop Aaron and Teeni before they do something bad. Well... Bye...}

I dropped the Pokégear and cried. If only I answered his call earlier, none of this would've happened.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, fema** **le): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor** **Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle between Summer and Master Thief A?

Did you expect the true identity of Master Thief A?

Will Summer, Yuki, and Samir be able to find Pryce in time?


	36. Johto SC3

**Welcome to the third side chapter of** _ **Johto: Accepting Destiny**_ **! This chapter details Yuki's experience in Mt. Mortar, where she meets a familiar friend and unfamiliar foes.**

 **Side Chapter 3- A New Flame**

Yuki and Ichigo walked into the right entrance of Mt. Mortar. Using her flashlight, they were able to find their way through a winding maze to a ladder leading to the next floor. When they reached the top and entered a cave, they were surprised to see a familiar person doing pushups.

"Weldon!" she gasped.

Weldon's arms gave way, and he fell to the ground. "Y-Yuki?" He looked at her and wiped his brow. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

She ran over to him. "Likewise. Sorry I scared you."

"Don't be. I wasn't expecting anyone to find me." He paused then continued, "Especially with that stupid gossip from Diggy Dunsparce..." He sat on the dirt with his knees bent.

The Sinnoh native sat next to him, and Ichigo perched himself on her left shoulder. "Weldon... Those things about you threatening Elliot aren't true, right? "

"Of course not! I would never do something like that! Sure I was angry, but I didn't want to hurt Elliot. I don't even know him." He buried his face in his arms. "Summer hates me again, doesn't she? I thought we patched things up from that Indigo League incident."

Yuki didn't know how to respond. Summer did tell her what happened between her and Weldon during the Indigo League, but she wasn't prepared for him mentioning that to her. "Well...she didn't say much, but I could tell she doesn't believe it."

Weldon popped his head out and weakly smiled. "That's a relief."

Yuki stretched her legs and leaned back slightly. "Weldon, can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer."

"Sure...what's your question?"

"Do you have a crush on Summer?"

His face turned red. "Uh...what makes you say that?"

"Based on the stories she told me, you seemed rough at first, but she helped you become not only a better Trainer, but a better person. And you trust her to a great extent; like when she entered the Princess Festival tournament so you wouldn't have to take that girl Candy on a date. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

He groaned and touched his cap. "I want to...but to be honest... I'm jealous of her."

"For what?"

His eyes reflected hints of sadness. "Don't tell her I said any of this, okay?" After she nodded, he said, "You and Summer get to travel without worrying about severe consequences. I'll be forever tied to my family name, and I have to keep up with maintaining that legacy. I feel...trapped by it... No matter what I do, I get scrutinized by the media, other Trainers, my so called 'relatives'... I...I wish I could just live a normal life...like you two..."

Yuki opened her mouth, but a man's voice by the ladder interrupted her.

"What a surprise to hear him whine about his status. The Regional Winner's not as strong as he was a year ago."

Proton snickered as he and Ariana approached the two young Trainers. She looked more mature, with her hair tied into a bun and her long white coat sporting the Neo Team Rocket emblem. "It's been a while, Weldon Leland. And you must be Yuki Mizu. Master Thief A told us about you, little girl. You two have been interrupting our plans."

Weldon growled, "So, Master Thief A is working for Neo Team Rocket. What are you doing here in Johto? I thought Giovanni disbanded Team Rocket."

The woman smirked. "Like you need to know our new motives. Master Giovanni has given us all the tools we need to achieve them. Arbok, destroy these nuisances!"

Proton added, "Weezing, we'll exact our revenge!"

The Poison types loomed over the children. Yuki was a little scared, but seeing Weldon's determined face made her feel braver.

"Golem, let's go!"

"Momo, I need your help!"

The Rock type and Water type landed on the ground, ready to defend their owners.

Weldon turned to Yuki. "I'll lead with offense. Can you back me up?"

"Sure, I'll try."

Proton sneered. "Weezing, Smokescreen!"

Ariana shouted, "Arbok, Poison Sting!"

As Weezing exhaled dark smoke from his two mouths, the Cobra Pokémon shot a flurry of small purple needles into the cloud. With Weldon and Yuki unable to see their Pokémon, the latter knew she had to allow their Pokémon some protection.

"Momo, blow the smoke away with Rapid Spin!"

The Wartortle tucked into his shell and spun around, pushing the smoke towards the exit. Ariana and Proton gritted their teeth, underestimating the Coordinator's skill.

Weldon took advantage of their silence. "Golem, Double Edge on Weezing!"

In a bright orange light, the Megaton Pokémon charged the floating Pokémon, knocking him into the wall behind Proton. The Neo Team Rocket Admin member clenched his fist as Golem returned to his Trainer's side without any recoil damage.

"Rock Head..." he muttered. "That kid's still has a competitive strategy mind."

"Will you stop focusing on that Leland kid?!" Ariana scolded. "Let's focus on that weak Coordinator. Arbok, Mud Bomb on that Wartortle!"

Proton refocused. "Fine. Weezing, Sludge Bomb!"

 _I have to reflect those bombs!_ "Momo, throw the orbs back with Aqua Tail!"

Water swirled around the Turtle Pokémon's tail as he tried to knock back the brown and purple orbs. But he didn't have the strength to push them away due to his lack of competitive battling experience. Weldon took notice.

"Golem, push those orbs back with Double Edge!"

The Rock type nodded and charged through the Aqua Tail. Despite two of the attacks being super effective, Golem persevered and threw the Mud Bomb and Sludge Bomb back at their owners. Weezing and Arbok winced in pain, but they were still able to continue.

 _Wow...Weldon really is good at battling. He even protected Momo...and I couldn't do anything... Have I not gotten any stronger?_

Ariana sensed Yuki's doubt and smirked. "Seems like you're not as confident as you portray yourself, little girl. Proton!"

"You got it, Ariana. Weezing, Smokescreen!"

The Poison Gas Pokémon filled the room again with his signature defense. Yuki tried to issue a command, but the smoke made her cough.

Ariana shouted, "Arbok, Ice Fang!"

Weldon countered, "R-Rollout!"

There were sounds of two objects slamming into each other, then a sharp roar.

"Golem!" Weldon gasped.

The smoke cleared, and the two young Trainers were horrified to see Arbok covering Golem in ice with her light blue fangs. The Cobra Pokémon slammed the frozen Rock type back at Weldon, who dodged in time. Weldon ran to his Pokémon, leaving Yuki to face the Neo Team Rocket Admin members alone.

The girl was frozen with fear. _I...I never battled two Trainers by herself before! Ichigo, Kiui, and Ume aren't strong enough to help Momo. What can I do?_

Ariana laughed. "Now, to finish you off! Arbok, Crunch!"

The Poison type lunged at the Wartortle, her fangs bared.

The Turtle Pokémon looked back, concerned by his Trainer's lack of confidence. Seeing Momo's worried face despite the attacking Arbok, Yuki refocused. _I can't be scared now! People are counting on me to win!_

"Momo, I'm fine. Blizzard!"

Momo grinned and quickly exhaled the freezing wind, knocking Ariana's Pokémon and even Weezing back. Ariana's smile faded.

"Great work, Momo," Yuki praised.

"It's not over yet," he said, surprising her. It was the first time she was able to understand his voice during a battle.

"You're right. We may be at a number disadvantage, but we won't let them win!"

Suddenly, a light flashed from her bag. Yuki retrieved the item, the Egg incubator. The dark green Egg had several cracks on it, a sign that it was hatching. She removed the case and felt a strong energy coming from the item.

Ariana and Proton tried to take advantage of the distraction.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

Yuki clutched her Egg. "Momo, Rapid Spin and Water Gun!"

Momo tucked into his shell and spun around while spraying water from the hole where his head was. As he kept the smoke and needles away, Yuki was nervous but excited to see what would hatch from inside. After a few bounces, the Egg released a burst of light. In its place was a rare Pokémon: a Cyndaquil.

"Hi there, little Cyndaquil," Yuki whispered. "I'm Yuki."

She expected a mild mannered Pokémon, but the Cyndaquil looked at the battle with wide eyes. "What's going on? Is that a battle?"

"Yes...why? Do you want to battle?"

"You bet! Although I never done it before!"

 _Wow, he sure is a bundle of energy! Maybe he can help us after all._ "Okay, but you have to listen to me and tell me what moves you know."

"Sure, but I'm not sure what my moves are though..."

The Sinnoh native then saw the smoke clearing around them. "I guess we'll find out in this battle. Go, Cyndaquil!"

The Fire type ran next to Momo, who was astonished yet happy to see the lively Pokémon.

The Neo Team Rocket Admin members were unfazed. Ariana shouted, "It doesn't matter who else you use! You'll always lose to us! Arbok, Mud Bomb!"

As the Cobra Pokémon formed a brown orb with her mouth, Cyndaquil coughed out a thick smoke, filling the room for a third time. Under the cover of the smoke, he tackled Arbok to the ground.

 _Smokescreen and Tackle...that can be useful._

Proton and Ariana coughed. "Th-This is...unex-pected," the man coughed.

His teammate growled, "Just...attack...Pr-Proton!"

"Fine... "Fl-Flamethrower..."

Weezing exhaled a stream of fire that was powered up by the thick clouds. Cyndaquil was undeterred and, to Yuki and Momo's surprise, surrounded himself in fire, rolled into a ball, and charged forward. With the added strength from the Smokescreen, the Fire Mouse Pokémon slammed into Weezing, who then collided with Arbok.

The adults were stunned to see their fully evolved Pokémon struggle with a Pokémon who just hatched.

"You!" Ariana shrieked. "Don't think you've won just yet!"

She pointed her finger at Cyndaquil, but before she could issue a command, a gust of wind burst into the room. Everyone braced themselves as an enormous roar shook the area. Somehow, the Neo Team Rocket members and their Pokémon lost their footing.

Proton glared at the young Trainers. "Not again! We'll exact our revenge, Weldon and Yuki! Just you WAIT!"

Yuki and Weldon watched with amazement as their enemies were thrown out of the room. Then, the surroundings returned to normal.

Weldon returned Golem. "That was unexpected. I wonder what caused that roar. It felt really powerful."

"Me too," Yuki added. "Maybe Summer knows. I'll ask her later." She turned to her Pokémon. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Yuki," Momo said as he cleaned his tail.

Cyndaquil, on the other hand, was pumped. "That was awesome! Can we battle again?"

His Trainer laughed. "Sure. But you may want to tone it down a bit. Contest battles are not that intense."

"Oh, yeah. That's what you do, right? These...'Con-tests?'"

"H-How do you know?"

Cyndaquil smiled. "I've been watching everything from inside my Egg. I was worried that you weren't the Trainer for me, but I'm happy you are."

 _That's what Samir meant... I just needed to prove to Cyndaquil my perseverance._ She grabbed the Fire type. "I'm happy too. Thanks for saving us, Cyndaquil. Hey, Momo. What nickname should we give Cyndaquil."

Momo chuckled. "He reminds me of the mikan fruit back home."

"The citrus fruit? Yes, that sounds appropriate. What do you think, Cyndaquil?"

He beamed. "That sounds good. Can I have one too?"

"Of course! I'll ask Aunt Daisy to send us some. You two should get some rest."

Momo and Mikan nodded and went back into their balls.

Weldon approached Yuki. "Your Cyndaquil's sure something. He'll really help you out with your Contest battles."

"Thanks, Weldon. How's Golem?"

"He's okay; I just sprayed an Ice Heal on him and he thawed out. I'd better keep on training then." He sighed.

"Oh... I thought you'd want to heal at the Pokémon Center."

He turned away. "I...I'd rather stay here. I mean...it'll be hard to find this place again, you know?"

"I guess... Well, good luck with your training, Weldon."

"Thanks, Yuki. See you next time."

The girl reluctantly left, knowing the real reason why he didn't want to leave Mt. Mortar.


	37. Johto SC4

**Welcome to the fourth side chapter of** _ **Johto: Accepting Destiny**_ **! This chapter details Samir's experience in Mt. Mortar, where he struggles to comprehend a critical remark but finds solace in a kindred spirit.**

 **Side Chapter 4- Staggering Uncertainty**

In the caverns of the Mt. Mortar's left mountain range, Samir, Cappy, and Akasha were engrossed with the murals on the walls. The archaeology intern lightly touched the etched stone. _These drawings are so well preserved! I can really feel the feathers of the Legendary Birds and...and..._

He paused, unable to look at the leader of the Birds. It reminded him of their recent discussion in the Whirl Islands caves. _Lugia..._

* * *

"So," Lugia stated as he stood in front of his Legend Guardian. "Your bond with me is not strong enough, Samir?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. I bonded with all of you, but I still feel like I don't have full control of my power as a Legend Guardian."

The Psychic type observed the human carefully. To his disappointment, he saw fear in Samir's brown eyes. "I am sorry, Samir. Maybe you aren't the Legend Guardian we're looking for."

The intern was shocked. "Wh-What are you talking about, Lugia?! I passed everyone's tests and saved you and the others from Giovanni."

"True, and we owe our lives to you for that. But there is still some trauma in your mind. You have fear about the responsibility of being a Legend Guardian."

Samir was speechless. _I'm...scared...? That can't be... Was everything I've done since then worth nothing?_

Lugia turned away. "Until you master your fears, you will never be able to summon us."

The Legendary Pokémon returned to his cave as Samir fell onto his knees, sobbing.

* * *

Samir slowly moved his fingers down the drawing of Lugia, tears streaming down his face.

"Samir?" Akasha asked. "Are you all right?"

Her Trainer sniffled. "I-I'm fine, Akasha. D-Don't worry about me..."

Cappy crossed his arms. "Samir, you are not fine. You haven't been since we left the Whirl Islands. Do you want to talk about it?"

The boy sighed and sat down, hugging his knees. "You two wouldn't understand."

The Eevee nudged her head against his left knee. "Maybe if you explain, we can try to."

Before he could respond, a spiky black-haired man wearing a yellow tuxedo vest with black clubs, yellow slacks, and a black shirt approached the group. A white cape flowed behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

Samir stood up, noting the man's tanned skin and muscles. "Oh, no. I was just looking at this mural here."

The man took a look. "Interesting. The Legendary Birds and their master, Lugia. What a real find. Are you an archaeologist?"

The intern chuckled. "Not yet. I'm training be one. My name is Samir."

The stranger smiled. "Ah, you're Samir. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Khouri. I'm an expert in the Pokémon, Raikou."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. The Kimono Girls said you're the Legend Guardian of the Bird trio."

To the man's surprise, the boy looked away. "I don't know if you should be calling me that, Khouri."

"Oh. Did something happen?"

Samir sighed. "It's a long story. My Pokémon know what happened, but maybe you can help me as well."

Khouri was amused. "You trust me that easily?"

The boy nodded. "You don't have the aura of a bad person, and I can feel you've been through something similar to mine."

The man smirked, knowing his new friend still showed signs of a Guardian. "Fair enough."

They sat on the ground in front of the mural.

Samir began his story. "I went to the Whirl Islands recently and met with Lugia. My powers as a Guardian, like summoning the Legendary Birds, haven't been working, so I asked him about it. He told me I was still scared to be the Guardian. At first I was upset, but I realized he's right... When I was younger, I was a prodigy. Not in breeding or archaeology, but in cards."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Cards? Like the one they use on that island east of Kanto?"

"That sounds crazy, Samir," Cappy interjected.

Akasha lightly tackled her teammate. "Let him continue, Cappy."

"Yes. The Trainers there use cards for battles. The island doesn't support the resources the main regions have in healing and training their Pokémon, so people made these cards that have those powers to use on real Pokémon. Not only do they have real battles but these special battles called card battles. In card battles, the Pokémon appear as cards so Trainers can battle on even terms. The Pokémon cards can have one or two moves, one or two types, and some have special powers. Since I didn't have any Pokémon yet, I focused on the card battles. I was really good at them; it was like I could understand the Pokémon illustrated on the cards and get everything I needed to have them evolve and defeat my opponents. People said I could be the best card battles player in the world...and I really thought that was going to be true. But one day, I was...well... It's still kind of tough to explain..."

"Go on, Samir," Khouri encouraged. "What happened?"

The boy was about to speak when his mind went blank. The bad memories were resurfacing. A man, several Eggs, Pokémon approaching him with evil in their eyes. _This was a mistake. I...I can't go through it again! I thought I could talk about it, but...I just can't! I just can't!_

He began to hyperventilate, reliving everything he endured for months that changed his life forever. The darkness, the threats, the fear... All because of something he loved, something that made others happy.

Akasha, sensing her Trainer's slip from reality, climbed onto his knees. She nudged him, trying to get Samir to notice her. But it didn't work.

"Samir..." she whimpered. "Why do you not sense my presence?"

Cappy tried next by pushing on his legs. "Samir! Snap out of it!" His words failed as well.

Khouri immediately took out a Pokéball. "Samir is having a panic attack. We need to reduce his heart rate before he goes into further shock. Lyashi, I need your help!" An Ampharos with a cherry blossom hairpiece on her left ear appeared, eager to help the researcher. "Lyashi, please make a bed for Samir with Cotton Spore."

The Light Pokémon created large, yellow, fluffy wool from her body. The Pikachu and Eevee aided her by spreading the cotton into a long oval shaped to Samir's size. Khouri carried the intern and placed him onto the bed. The softness and warmth soothed the boy's mind, and slowly, his breathing returned to normal.

"Samir!" Akasha cried as she crawled onto his lap. "Have you recovered?"

He blinked and petted the Eevee, who beamed at her Trainer's recovery. "I am. Thanks, Akasha."

Cappy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus."

Samir turned to Khouri. "And thank you, Khouri. I'm sorry I acted like that..."

Khouri sat next to Samir. "Nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I should be the one apologizing for making you relive whatever it is that traumatized you." He stared at the ceiling. "To be honest, I did something that I'm not proud of. I was almost corrupted into helping to initiate something called candidate disinheritance."

"I...never heard of that..."

Khouri chuckled. "It's not that common in your role, but with the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts, it happens all too frequently. In any case, I believed in something built upon the greed and revenge of my grandmother. I chose to ignore everything the Kimono Girls and Lady Lan told me because I wanted to please her. The only thing I, my brother, and my grandmother cared about was my sister regaining the family's honor. I was so blinded by wanting my grandmother's attention that I learned only recently what the consequences would be." He became silent, and he brushed his hair back.

"Wow... I never thought Summer has to deal with all of this. I knew she was a candidate but not about these sabotages. I thought you would be traumatized after learning the truth, but you certainly don't seem that way. How did you recover from this?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. This sounds really embarrassing, but I watched a lot of Sailor Lunatone and ate a lot of MooMoo Milk ice cream." After getting a chuckle from his listener, he continued. "After all of that, I realized that I needed to help my family regain their honor not by overthrowing Lan's descendent, but by aiding her to become the Guardian the Beasts need. But in the process, I lost contact with my sister, and I thought that was the best. Hearing Summer today though, about breaking up my family, I realized that I also had to stop Teeni from doing something she'll regret. I would never forgive myself if she is injured during this crazy ordeal or worse..."

Suddenly, the room shook and a loud noise echoed throughout the chamber. Then, it stopped.

 _An earthquake?! But...it felt different somehow._

Khouri smiled. "Well, I guess something good happened. I should get going and see how Summer and Yuki are doing."

Samir was stunned. "They're here too?!"

"A scroll similar to the one you have is hidden here."

"How did...?"

The man smirked. "I have my ways." He stood up and stretched. "Anyway, I better head out. Want to come with me?"

Samir looked down. "I don't know. What if I'm not ready to face them?"

"You don't know until you do it." Khouri offered him a hand.

Samir nodded and grabbed it. Khouri helped him up and they headed outside together, leaving most of their insecurities behind.


	38. Johto 33

**Chasing after Master Thief A, who stole a display case with amulets from the Kabuki Theater, Summer, Yuki, and Khouri split up to find him. Summer not only found the third of the Rainbow Scrolls, but the thief himself. After a bitter struggle, Summer was able to summon Sandā but lost the scroll to her enemy. In the aftermath, she learned of the teenager's true identity. Khouri, sensing the imminent threat, recommended them to seek the help of Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym Leader. Reunited with Samir, the three venture into the town, which is shrouded in a strange fog. What is the fog hiding, and will the three find the Gym Leader?**

 **Chapter 33- The Haunting of Mahogany**

Yuki, Samir, and I walked into a small village east of Mt. Mortar. Despite what Khouri said, Mahogany Town looked deserted and very creepy. A thick fog billowed from the mountains and over the wooden buildings. I felt very uneasy, even more than when I first arrived in Lavender Town.

Samir shivered. "I don't like this place. It feels like something bad is going to happen."

I patted my friend's back. "Don't worry, Samir. We just need to stay together."

Yuki looked around. "Maybe we should find the Pokémon Center. The nurse should be able to tell us what's going on."

"Good idea, Yuki. Let's go."

We wandered through the town, our senses heightened by the unusual silence and the rising white blanket. I couldn't help but feel we were being watched by someone, or something, inside the buildings. After a few minutes, we arrived in front of a two-story building built with dark brown wood. The Pokéball symbol was made of silver and crystal, which blended into the fog.

Yuki opened the door. The lobby was empty except for the nurse at the desk. Despite her clean white uniform, her long black hair, thin frame, and pale skin made it seem she never left the Pokémon Center for years. She stared at us with her yellow eyes and showed an eerie grin.

"Why hello there," she said in a sickly sweet tone. "Are you Trainers here for a visit?"

 _I really don't like this at all._ I cautiously answered, "You can say that. Do you know what's been going on here, Nurse…"

"Nurse Matsukuro, my dear."

"Right…" _This woman's really creepy. And I don't see a pin on her hat… We need to go._

Samir had the same feeling. "Maybe we should talk to the townspeople."

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked. "You don't trust me, young children?"

Yuki slowly shook her head. "Not particularly."

We walked backwards to the door and ran out. Thankfully, we weren't being chased. We panted outside the building.

"What is going on here?" the Sinnoh native wondered, looking around. "This is nothing like the books said."

Samir suggested, "Maybe we should head back to Ecruteak City to come up with a plan."

I stroked my chin. "That's a good idea, Samir. Let's go."

But the fog still covered the town, making it feel more like a maze. Then, something approached us from the east.

"Wh-Who's there?" Yuki called out.

A girl wearing an orange vest and brown skirt appeared before us. Her physical appearance was similar to Nurse Matsukuro and she carried several green boxes.

"Hi there," she said in a high-pitched drawled voice. "Would you like to buy some RageCandyBars? Only five Pokédollars each."

"No thanks," I replied.

This only made her more persistent. "RageCandyBars are delicious! Just buy one. Please?"

 _This is getting creepier…_

Yuki gave a nervous chuckle. "We're fine, thank you." She then hissed, "Run!"

We dashed away from the unnerving scout and further into the fog. When I felt we were safe, I looked around and saw I was alone.

"Yuki? Samir?" But I heard nothing.

 _Okay. Maybe they got lost too. Should I go look for them?_

I took out Errol's Pokéball but it didn't grow to its regular size.

 _Again? This isn't good._

The fog got thicker as I struggled to find any landmark. Then, a familiar voice brought a chill to my spine.

"Come on, Summer. Play with me."

The blonde ghost girl from Mt. Pyre walked towards me; her smile didn't hide the evil in her eyes. Her pink dress fluttered as the low clouds swirled around her.

"No!" I screamed. "Get away from me!"

I sprinted away, not caring where I went. In the confusion, I slammed into something solid. It felt like a tree. Sensing the girl was still behind me, I grasped the nearest branch and began to climb. Her laughter echoed through my ears, and I quickened my ascent. A few minutes later, I made it to the top and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Hopefully she stays down here. Maybe I can find Yuki and Samir from up here._

Gripping onto the branches, I scanned the town, which was still enveloped by the low clouds. Then, I saw something strange next to me. It was a metal satellite dish.

 _What's this doing on a tree? Maybe if I can touch it, I can see how who put it up here._

I lifted my right hand but before I could touch it, the ghost girl shot out of the antenna, laughing her creepy laugh. I was so shocked, I let go. Before I tumbled down, I landed on something slightly squishy. Startled, I sat up and saw a red-haired man in a black cape standing a Dragonite.

The man shouted in a deep voice, "Ryusei, Defog!"

The Dragon type flapped his wings, dispersing the fog over Mahogany Town. I saw Yuki cowering in fear, her hands over her eyes, and, to my surprise, Weldon, who was curled in a ball.

I looked at the man, who turned to me. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with orange trim on the collars and chest and black boots with orange trim at the top. The inside of his cap was red with gold stitching resembling the Pokémon League Association logo.

 _He looks familiar..._ "Thanks for saving me," I said. "Who are you? What's going on? And why are you here?"

He smiled. "I'm Lance, the Pokémon League Champion of the Johto Region."

"You're the Johto Champion? Wait, I remember! Weldon battled you in the Indigo League. But aren't you part of the Kanto Elite Four?"

Lance laughed. "I still am, so I'm basically doing double duty. Anything, to answer what's going on, that fog was charged with fear energy, making you experience your deepest fear. But before I answer your last question, let's help your friends first."

Ryusei descended and landed effortlessly. We got off and I ran over to Yuki. Her eyes were closed, and she whimpered, "Please...leave me alone…"

I gently shook my friend's right shoulder. "Yuki. Yuki, it's just an illusion."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and placed her hands on the ground. "Summer… I'm so happy it's you! I heard his roar, and...and I couldn't take it…"

She embraced me and I patted her back. "It's okay, it's over now."

After letting go, she sniffled and stood up. I looked at Lance, who was trying to snap Weldon out of his trance. We joined them. Weldon was in a state I've never seen him in. His eyes were wide, and he muttered unintelligible words.

"Weldon," I whispered as I shook his shoulder. "Weldon, are you okay?"

"S-Summer?" He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He sat up and moaned, "What happened?"

"You experienced your deepest fear."

My rival looked away, embarrassed. "S-Sorry you had to see that."

Lance gently scolded, "I told you this would happen, Weldon. But at least you've recovered." He turned to me and Yuki. "I understand you're traveling with someone named Samir. Is he with you?"

We observed the streets. Yuki answered, "He was. But I don't see him."

The Champion frowned. "That's not good. I was informed he's carrying an item Neo Team Rocket wants."

I immediately understood what he was talking about. "The first Rainbow Scroll. We need to find him."

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise rang over the town. I winced in pain and covered my ears. The others did the same.

 _Where is this noise coming from?!_ I scanned the town and couldn't find its source.

Lance grabbed something from his pocket; it was a small metal cube with a large blue button. He pressed it, and a light blue dome surrounded us. The sound became dull, but Ryusei was still suffering.

Lance took notice and took out a Pokéball. "Ryusei, go inside." The Dragonite obeyed. After he put it away, he said, "I received reports from the PLA that Pryce has not been corresponding with the Johto branch for a week. Around that time, this strange fog appeared and that frequency started every once in a while. Because of their harmful nature, the path to the Lake of Rage and the connection between Ecruteak City and Blackthorn City have been cut off. I traveled here to find out what happened."

Yuki twirled her hair. "This can't be more than just coincidences. I feel that someone is behind all of this, maybe even with Samir's disappearance."

 _If what Master Thief A said was true, then Neo Team Rocket may be behind this. After all, they would know about the Rainbow Scrolls since Proton was at Slowpoke Well and Ariana and Petrel were at Mt. Mortar, based on what Yuki told me. But why do they want the scrolls?_

Lance looked at the north gate. "I know we should find Samir, but I only have one sound dampening device. I think it's best to stop the source of the frequency first."

I hesitated. "I don't know. Both are important."

The Champion brushed his hair back, his cape blowing in the breeze. "As a leader, you have to focus on the most pressing issue. Once you solve it, then the other problems may be solved that way too. That's one thing that all Legend Guardians have to deal with." He smirked at my astonished face. "Now come on, we need to find the source."

A familiar female voice echoed in my head. It was hard to understand, but I could make some words out.

 _The...Lake… Go… Lake…_

 _Kitakaze! What lake are you talking about?_

 _North… Cannot...maintain...tele…_

My head throbbed and the voice disappeared.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Yuki asked.

I nodded and asked Lance, "Is there a lake north of here?"

His eyes grew wide. "Why yes. It's the Lake of Rage."

"That's where we need to go."

The Champion didn't question my sudden knowledge. "All right, everyone. To the lake!"

* * *

Samir stood alone in an empty space. _Where am I?_

A yellow winged Pokémon materialized in front of him; the one who wanted him to become a Legend Guardian.

"Zapdos. What are you doing here?"

"The better question, Samir, is what are you doing here?"

The boy looked around. "I don't even know where 'here' is."

The Legendary Pokémon landed before him. "This is a place no one wants to be in. A crossroads, if you will."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. I've been feeling that way for a while."

Zapdos was crestfallen. "I know. I heard what Master Lugia said to you. Do you want to surrender your role as our Legend Guardian?"

Samir sighed. "I don't know, Zapdos. Everything's been so complicated. I thought I got over my traumatic experience, but I guess I haven't."

"Unfortunately, you don't have much time to contemplate. The world will need you once more."

The Pokémon slowly faded.

Samir reached out his hand. "No, Zapdos! Wait!"

But he was gone.

The boy crossed his arms and sighed. "Does the world really need me?" He closed his eyes. Images of his friends, family and Pokémon flashed inside his mind. _Yes...I have to. If not for the world, then for them._

* * *

A bald pale man in a black robe with red trim gleefully paced back and forth in a laboratory, searching for something on the steel tables. He was the owner of a small store in town, but with the special job he was given, he was going to make more than he earned in the last five years.

Proton entered the room. He smirked when he saw Samir unconscious and tied up in a corner surrounded by several Electrode.

"Hey, old man!" the admin member shouted. "You finished already?"

Startled, the man ran over to his employer. "Of course, Proton sir. I was just finding something to put it in."

The green-haired man groaned. "I don't need anything to put the scroll in! Just hand it to me."

The shopkeeper inched forward and handed him the rolled parchment he stole from Samir's satchel. Proton grasped it tightly. "The moment is drawing near. We will get our revenge on those who defeated us and control the Johto Region and beyond!"

He was about to laugh when a slimy pink object wagged in front of him. "Get that Slowpoketail out of my face and make sure the others don't get in here."

The shopkeeper shuffled his feet. "Well...about that…"

Proton's eyes narrowed. "You did chase them away, right?"

"Yes...and no…? They're heading to the lake."

The Neo Team Rocket member smashed his wrist on the table, shattering several glass vials. After taking a few breaths, he recomposed himself. "I'll deal with them. Make sure he doesn't wake up!"

Relieved there was no punishment yet, the shopkeeper bowed and stood watch over the captive.

Proton stepped outside and called his fellow members. Their plan can't be foiled again.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Bl** **aziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua** **Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: R** **ock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What it pretty spooky?

What is Weldon's deepest fear?

Why is Neo Team Rocket using the fog and the frequency for?


	39. Johto 34

**Arriving in Mahogany Town, Summer, Yuki, and Samir encountered eerie people and a mysterious fog. Summer escaped from her greatest fear and encountered Lance, the Johto Regional Champion. He cleared the fog, and she reunited with Yuki and Weldon. They were about to search for Samir when a loud frequency was being emitted from the Lake of Rage. Reluctantly, Summer followed everyone to the lake to stop the source of the noise. When they arrive, they not only find the source, but also face an obstacle that threatens to destroy the lake. What is the source of the frequency, and what is this dangerous obstacle?**

 **Chapter 34- The Rage of Dragons**

As we ran north to the Lake of Rage under the protection of Lance's sound dampening barrier, it was strangely quiet. Although there was a full moon, there were no signs of any wild Pokémon moving in the forests surrounding the route.

 _Could the frequency have made that much of an impact?_

The line of trees then opened up to a large blue lake, sparkling from the moonlight above. A small hut stood northeast of the lake, its lights on.

Lance said, "We should see if someone there can help us."

We nodded and were about to approach the wooden door when I bumped into something hard. I thought it was a tree, but it felt lighter and cold to the touch. As I rubbed my arm, the surroundings looked brighter. Confused, I glanced around and heard a commotion coming from the hut.

"LET GO OF ME!" A man yelled from inside.

Another man's voice yelled, "Quiet, you!" Then it was quiet. "Finally. The frequency knocked him out. Now to make sure the sound keeps going."

 _That voice… Proton?! Then Neo Team Rocket IS behind this!_

I blinked, which returned me to reality. I saw Lance about to touch the door handle.

"Wait!" I hissed, grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong, Summer?" Lance asked.

"Neo Team Rocket's been here. They're the ones behind the frequency and tied up the man living inside."

"How do you know that, Summer?" Weldon inquired. "I don't see any signs of a struggle here."

"It's...kind of hard to explain. But I'm telling the truth."

"I believe you, Summer," Yuki said.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Lance took out a miniscule purple capsule from his belt and rolled it under the crack of the door.

The light in the house became covered in thick smoke.

A startled voice shouted, "What the?! Where did this smoke come from?!"

There were sounds of two people running around, then a thud. After that, only the frequency remained. We entered and, as the smoke cleared, saw two Neo Team Rocket grunts sprawled on the floor. They most likely ran into each other in the chaos. The hut was in shambles, with broken furniture and weird devices placed at the center of the room. A knocking echoed from a trap door at the northwest corner of the hut. We cautiously walked over, and Lance opened it. To our relief, it was a brown-haired man in a red polo shirt, green fishing vest, and blue windbreaker pants. He looked tired but seemed to be well-fed.

"Wh-What happened?" he asked groggily. Then his brown eyes grew wide. "Those intruders! Where are they?! I'll give them a piece of my mind!" He climbed out of the basement, noticed them, and meekly said, "Oh, never mind."

"Are you okay, sir?" Lance asked.

The fisherman gasped. "Champion Lance! What an honor to meet you! I'm Merton, the Lake of Rage Fishing Guru. Do I have you to thank for saving me?"

The Dragon Trainer chuckled. "Not just me."

Merton looked behind Lance. "Oh, I owe you thanks as well." Then, his eyes sparkled. "Hey, you're Ariel's friends, aren't you? She was right when she said you're strong Trainers."

 _We really didn't do anything…_

"Anyway," Lance interjected. "What happened here?"

"Those fiends used my shack to monitor and control a radio tower outside. A few weeks ago, I received a notice about its construction, but I didn't think much of it. Then they barged in here, tied me up, and threw me into my basement. I was able to break free, but there was a strange noise coming from above and I knew those intruders were still here. What's going on?"

"The frequency coming from the radio tower near your hut is causing the local Pokémon to become distressed. We're here to destroy that tower."

Merton stroked his chin. "You're going to have some trouble then. In the notice they gave me, the satellite dish on top of the tower can only be destroyed by a Pokémon."

Yuki twirled her hair. "If that's the case, any one of our Pokémon will immediately be subject to the frequency."

"Then how did the Grunts not succumb to the frequency?" Weldon pondered. He then noticed a small cardboard box sitting on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. It was a box of thick black ear plugs.

Lance said, "That must be how they were able to stay conscious with that frequency on. Good find, Weldon. Now, to find the tower."

"I know where it is," I answered. "It's just outside near the edge of the forest. That's how I was able to know what happened here."

Weldon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Before we made a plan, the ground shook, toppling more things onto the wooden floor.

"What was that?!" Weldon shouted.

The fisherman's face turned pale. "Oh no… The lake! I must ensure the hut is secure! Please go see what's outside!" He took a pair of ear plugs and left the blue shield, fastening items and shelves to the walls.

The rest of us ran outside, and to our shock, a Gyarados thrashed in the body of water, his red scales and gold barbels glistening under the moonlight. His eyes glowed a deep red as the ground shook with every tail slap.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Yuki shouted over the splashing water.

"The guardian of the Lake of Rage, the shiny Gyarados!" Lance exclaimed. "He must be under control of the frequency! That noise is more harmful than I thought!"

Weldon took out a Pokéball. "I'll handle this!"

I heard a man's voice shout faintly, "No, wait!"

I turned around and saw a young man about twenty run to us, his long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a white gi fastened with a blue karate belt and an orange headband with a gold water drop-shaped pin. For some reason a long black belt was tied around his head, tapered to his ears. A rotund yellow Pokémon with slanted eyes and a knotted tuft on her head followed her Trainer, a fastened black belt around her head as well. Her cheeks were indicated by two red rings, and she looked like she was wearing a black collar around her neck and two black boxing gloves.

[Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon. It loves to toughen up its body above all else. If you hear quaking rumbles in a cave, it is the sound of Makuhita undertaking strenuous training.]

I grabbed Weldon's left arm. "Weldon, wait! Someone's coming."

He stopped and listened to me. The man and his Makuhita entered the shield, a little confused about its effects. Then, they took off the belts, but the Fighting type immediately put hers back on, still sensing the frequency.

The man said in a traditional accent, "Thank goodness I found other people. This noise is quite baffling. My name is Wesley, the Wednesday Week Sibling."

"Good to meet you, Wesley," Lance replied.

Wesley bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Champion Lance. And Summer, Yuki, and Weldon as well. My siblings have given you much praise and respect."

Weldon nodded. "Thanks, Wesley. What are you doing here? And how come you're not unconscious from that frequency?"

Wesley replied, "I come here to train once a week with my partner, Nikki. We were in the mountains a week prior, but when we arrived today, we heard that unusual noise. But as part of our training, my partner and I plugged our ears to practice the bond battling style. I did not realize the noise made much of a disturbance until I saw the Guardian of the Lake of Rage creating a ruckus. Then we came here."

"Thanks for coming, Wesley. We need all the help we can get." Lance surveyed the situation. "We need to find a way to stop Gyarados. But how can we use our Pokémon?"

 _Bond battling… That gives me an idea..._ I raised my hand. "Why don't we battle Gyarados with the bond battling style?"

The Champion raised an eyebrow. "Like Champion Red? Hm... It may be worth a shot. Do you have experience with that, Summer?"

I nodded. "Red taught me how. Our Pokémon should be able to battle with the ear plugs on."

Lance smirked. "It's so crazy, it just might work." He took out several black foam cylinders and handed me and my friends a pair. "Once we send out our Pokémon, we need to quickly plug their ears."

Weldon shouted as he held his Pokéball. "Go, Electabuzz!"

Yuki followed, "Ichigo, I need your help!"

The Champion shouted, "Ryusei, I summon you!"

I added, "Let's go, Lightning!"

As soon as the four emerged from their Pokéballs, we smushed the ear plugs into our respective Pokémon's ears. Electabuzz and Ichigo were confused as to the strange objects in their ears, but Lightning and Ryusei understood and readied themselves.

"Um…" Yuki murmured. "How does this work, exactly?"

I took a deep breath. "You need to communicate with your Pokémon nonverbally. Like cues or motions. Like this."

I looked at Lightning and thrust my right arm forward, spreading out my hand. She nodded and launched a Thunderbolt at the shiny Gyarados. He roared in pain, then charged at us. We dodged to our left, making sure the humans were still under the blue shield.

"I think I get it, Summer!" Yuki looked at Ichigo and clapped her hands.

The Minun immediately understood and waved his arms around. The glow from his appendages surrounded our Pokémon.

"Good thinking, Yuki!" Lance praised. "Now, we'll get the extra boost from Helping Hand!"

Wesley nodded. He and Nikki took a deep breath together, then the latter charged forward. As her left hand charged with yellow energy, she jumped in front of the shiny Gyarados. Then the two punched in unison, slamming a Thunderpunch into his side. Despite growling in pain, the Water type tackled the Guts Pokémon into the ground. She got up and returned to Wesley.

I thought Weldon would be eager to battle this style, but he didn't move. It was like he was unsure of what to do.

"Do you need help, Weldon?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, paused, then said, "I'm fine, Summer. I can do it." He used the same motion I did to tell his Pokémon to use Thunderbolt. But the Thunder Pokémon was confused.

"Come on, Electabuzz! This is Thunderbolt." The boy kept thrusting his arm forward but it was no use.

"Allow me." Lance shouted, "Ryusei, Thunder!"

A dark cloud filled with electricity hovered over the Water type. The Dragonite roared, causing a large lightning bolt descended from the cloud and strike the Atrocious Pokémon. To our shock, it didn't look like he took substantial damage from one of the most powerful Electric type moves. Enraged, the shiny Gyarados charged at us and we evaded it once more. Unfortunately, Weldon, Wesley, and I were outside of the shield and started to succumb to the frequency.

Lance threw the box of ear plugs at us. "Weldon, catch!"

The Kanto native grabbed it and threw a pair to me and Wesley. After securing them into our ears, Gyarados took advantage of our momentary distraction to shoot a strong stream of water from his mouth. Looking at Lightning, I swung my right arm diagonally from right to left. The Mouse Pokémon jumped in front of us and swung her silver tail at the Hydro Pump. She tried her best to cut through it, but the Water type move knocked her into the ground. She slowly stood up, wanting to keep going.

After observing our movements, Weldon clenched his left hand and, looking at Electabuzz, punched forward. His Pokémon finally understood and charged his right hand with a yellow glowing light. He ran forward and slammed Gyarados' right side with a powerful Thunderpunch. Despite being hit by another super effective move, the Atrocious Pokémon bit Electabuzz's arm and threw him at me. Weldon jumped in front of me, catching his injured Pokémon.

 _This is getting too dangerous. Even with the boost from Helping Hand and the super effective attacks, that shiny Gyarados is too strong._

Wesley then clasped onto my shoulder and pointed at the satellite.

 _That's right! If we destroy that tower, we can stop its effects on everyone._

Lightning and I dodged a tail slap from the Lake of Rage Guardian and ran towards the hut. I was so focused on reaching the tower that I tripped over a stone and slid on the grass, just a few feet from the structure. The Raichu noticed and attempted to stop the Hyper Beam, but Nikki, with the black belt around her waist, ran in front of us and crossed her arms. A light blue shield surrounded us, and the strong Normal type move stopped at the barrier. With her hands open, she forced the Hyper Beam into the satellite dish, smashing it into pieces. The shiny Gyarados' eyes returned to normal, and feeling the cumulative effects of the attacks, fell onto the bank. A metal button-like object hidden behind his left ear detached and fell onto the grass.

I petted Nikki thanks, and we joined the rest of the group, who were examining the Lake of Rage Guardian. Once I was within the sound dampening barrier, I took out the ear plugs.

"Are you all right, Summer?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Yuki. How's Gyarados?"

Lance touched the Water type's slightly limp barbels. "He'll be fine. With some medicine and rest, he'll recover."

The shiny Gyarados opened his eyes and nudged the Champion. The latter sprayed a Max Potion, indicated by an orange and brown spray bottle, onto the Pokémon, who stood very still. The medicine did its job, and the Atrocious Pokémon returned to the depths of the lake.

"Wow," Yuki remarked. "That was a drastic personality change. Gyarados should be safe from the frequency now."

Lance nodded. "We'll make sure Neo Team Rocket pays for this."

Wesley said, "Then I shall leave you to the rest of your mission. If you like, Champion Lance, I shall inform the Pokémon League Association of the events tonight."

"Thanks, Wesley. I'd appreciate it."

I stroked my chin. "You work for the PLA, Wesley?"

"In a way, yes. My siblings and I have an agreement with the organization to help Trainers in exchange for lodging and food stipends. Our family has done this for centuries. Anyway, we must be off. Good luck and be careful."

The Week Sibling returned his exhausted Pokémon, tied the black belt around his ears, and sprinted south. Then, he was gone.

Weldon picked up the device that fell from the shiny Gyarados. "Gyarados had this on him. The design looks a little familiar."

But Fisherman Merton ran outside, motioning us to come in. My rival pocketed the evidence, and we joined the hut's owner inside.

The man took out his ear plugs and beamed. "Thank you for helping Gyarados. Hopefully, the lake will return to normal soon."

"Not a problem, Merton," Lance replied. "But we should head back to Mahogany Town."

"Not after the night you had. Please, sleep in my basement. I know it'll only be a couple of hours, but any sleep is good enough. The sound doesn't travel under the floor, so we don't need the ear plugs."

"Thank you Merton. We'll take your offer."

 _I wish we could find Samir, now that the satellite is destroyed, but Merton's right. I AM really tired..._

We returned our Pokémon and headed downstairs for the night.

* * *

Back in a laboratory at Neo Team Rocket's hideout in Mahogany Town, Proton was fuming.

"I knew this would happen!" he muttered under his breath. "Maybe we need to kick it up a notch."

Nurse Matsukuro entered the room, giggling at the Admin member.

But Proton wasn't scared. "Can you please take off your disguise, Petrel?! I'm not in the mood."

The nurse scoffed. "You're no fun, Proton." He took off the wig and wiped off the makeup with his arm, revealing Neo Team Rocket's master of disguise.

"So, sulking again, Proton?" the sly man teased. "What's the occasion this time?"

"Those nuisances destroyed the satellite at the Lake of Rage. Now we can't collect anymore fear energy."

"Ha! That's what you're so worried about? I've also been collecting some using the satellite dish here. Not only is that pathetic shopkeeper oozing it, but the other townsfolk hiding in that old man's Gym too. We have plenty for our plan."

The green-haired man took a deep breath. "You're right, Petrel. After all, the two main targets for our special fear energy will be coming here soon. And then, I'll finally exact my revenge! MUAHAHAHA!"

Petrel groaned. His partner was carrying this grudge a lot longer than he thought.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, L** **eech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the events at the Lake of Rage?

What did you think of Wesley?

Who are the targets of the special fear energy, and what will this energy do?


	40. Johto 35

**To stop an unusual frequency within Mahogany Town, our heroines, Weldon, and Lance made it to the Lake of Rage. There, they found a trapped fisherman and an enraged shiny Gyarados. With Wesley, the Wednesday Week Sibling's help, they destroyed the source of the frequency that made the Gyarados violent. Returning to the town, they find Neo Team Rocket's base and encounter familiar foes. Will the four be able to find Samir in time, or will something block their way?**

 **Chapter 35- Sneakin' Round that Base**

At the crack of dawn, we left Fisherman Merton's hut at the Lake of Rage and ran back to Mahogany Town. Thankfully, the town was still not covered in fog, making the satellite tower visible.

"There it is!" I shouted. "That's the satellite I saw yesterday."

"Then that must be the building where Neo Team Rocket's base is," Lance surmised. "Let's hurry."

We entered the town and found a small building next to the satellite tower. It was a small store with a sign to the left, which read, " _Just a Souvenir Shop. Nothing Suspicious about It. No Need to be Alarmed_."

"Really?!" Weldon shouted. "And people never noticed this sign was suspicious?!"

Lance shook his head. "Now's not the time to question the logic of the townspeople. We need to get inside."

He twisted the doorknob, and to our surprise, it was unlocked. There were sounds of someone scampering from the inside, then it was quiet.

"I'll go in first to make sure the coast is clear," Lance said. "Wait out here."

After we nodded, he entered the building. This time there were sounds of a scuffle. Weldon swung the door open, revealing Lance and Ryusei fighting a Neo Team Rocket Grunt and his Arbok.

The Grunt shouted, "Arbok, Poison Fang!"

The Poison type lunged at the Dragonite, his fangs bared.

Lance countered, "Ryusei, intercept with Ice Punch!"

He charged up his right hand with light blue energy and gave Arbok a right hook to his jaw. The Cobra Pokémon crashed through the west wall over the register and fell limp. Scared, the Grunt ran out of the exposed wood. We then surveyed the room.

"Let's search around to find that secret entrance," Lance said.

"Maybe we don't have to," I replied. I walked around, trying to see if there was anything unusual.

A large bookshelf at the back center caught my eye. I approached it and touched one of the books. I felt the room moving back slightly and saw a familiar person in front of the shelf.

Proton touched three books, _The Three Little Swinub_ , _Legacy of the Lapras_ , and _Larry Wotter and the Claydol's Stone_ , in order. Then, the shelf collapsed, revealing a set of descending stairs. I smiled as the room returned to normal. I pulled the corresponding books and exposed the secret staircase.

"Great job," Lance praised. Then, he returned his partner.

We walked down into a semi-dark room that looked like it snaked around. There were thirty six panels in front of us. The six rows alternated between black and red. Two Persian statues stood in between the third and fourth rows as if they were standing guard.

"What an intricate security system," Lance mused.

Yuki scanned the ground. "Those look like pressure sensitive panels."

"Good eye, Yuki. They must be hiding something underneath that will set off those Persian statues."

Weldon touched his cap. "So we need to find the path through without setting anything off. Summer, can you figure out the path we need to take?"

I sighed. "I could, but I need to touch the panels. Since we don't know which the first safe one is, the vision won't happen."

Yuki clapped her hands. "Then maybe we can find another way over these panels. Come out, Momo."

Her Wartortle appeared, confused on why he was here.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" I asked.

She gave me a sly smile. "You'll see. Momo, use Blizzard on the floor!"

The Water type took a deep breath and covered the tiles with a flurry of snow, freezing them solid.

Lance chuckled. "I see. To avoid making any mistakes, you froze the tiles."

"Right. Now we can slide across. Come on!"

She and her Pokémon slid on the ice, and Lance and Weldon followed. I hesitated. I never slid on ice before.

"You can do it, Summer," Yuki encouraged.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I stepped on the ice, and I immediately fell. Thankfully, the ice didn't crack.

 _That was close. Now to make it across... I can do this…_

I got onto my knees and inched myself towards my friends. After a cold two minutes, I made it across. I fell onto the floor and rubbed my arms vigorously. As Yuki helped me up, sounds of running approached us.

"Quick, over here!" Lance hissed. He led us into a supply closet and closed the door.

The footsteps stopped.

"Where are those intruders?" a familiar male voice shouted.

"Don't panic, Boulder," a woman reassured. "We'll find them."

 _Those voices... It's those two again…Boulder and Raven!_

"Split up," Raven commanded.

Two sets of footsteps surrounded the room and became faint.

Lance gathered us. "Here's what we should do. Two of us should stop those Grunts while the other two search for Samir."

"I'll find Samir," I said.

To my surprise, Weldon said the same thing at the same time. Yuki giggled.

Lance replied, "All right. We'll cover you. Yuki, does Momo know Rapid Spin?"

"Yes he does. Why?"

The Champion smirked. "That'll be our distraction. Have him spin around the corridors. Then we'll jump them."

Yuki pondered this. "I think that will work." She turned to her starter. "Momo, use Rapid Spin."

Lance quietly opened the door. The Wartortle tucked into his shell and sped out of the closet. We heard him hitting the walls around us. Then something fell on the ground.

"What the-!" Boulder groaned. "Could it be one of those spinning red turtle shells?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Boulder!" Raven retorted. "You've been playing that weird plumber adventure game too much. It's obviously a Pokémon. After it!"

"Now!" Lance hissed. "We'll meet up with you soon!"

Weldon and I dashed down a corridor while Lance and Yuki stayed behind. We sneaked down a flight of stairs into another corridor. Peeking through the narrow windows of the doors, we saw laboratories and a meeting room. It was quite elaborate for a secret base. But Samir wasn't in any of them.

We were about to continue further down the corridor when voices grew closer. Panicking, we forced ourselves into another supply closet at the corner. Weldon and I put our ears to the door and overheard two familiar voices.

"What do you mean 'intruders'!" Proton roared.

Petrel replied, "You heard what I said. Boulder and Raven are checking out the security floor."

"It's most likely those kids again. You know we can't have another debacle like last time."

Petrel sighed. "I know, but your obsession with these kids is quite unhealthy."

Proton growled, "Worry about your own priorities! I'm going to add extra security in 201 and set off our secret weapon. Make sure that shopkeeper's doing his job."

His partner sarcastically responded, "Sure thing, Chief."

They walked away, and after a few minutes, it was quiet. Then, a fog slowly entered the room. Weldon clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and gave me a determined look.

"Let's go," Weldon said.

I held his arm. "Wait, what about Lance and Yuki? We should wait for them."

"But we know where to go. We can't just sit here and let our chance slip by."

"It'll be heavily protected. If we have more people, it'll better our chances of rescuing Samir."

My rival threw my arm away. "I know what I'm doing, Summer! You may be becoming a Legend Guardian, but you're not the boss of me!" He ran out of the closet and slammed the door, leaving me stunned.

 _How did he know...? It doesn't really matter right now, does it?_ I clenched my hands and shook my head. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

I was about to follow him, when I felt someone was behind me. I turned around and, to my shock, Teeni appeared through the fog.

"Teeni?" I asked. "How did you get in here?"

Instead of answering my question, she just laughed. "You call yourself a Legend Guardian?! You couldn't even stop Master Thief A from taking a Rainbow Scroll!"

I gritted my teeth. "How did you know about that? Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you kidding? What you did will destroy the legacy of the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts! You really are as pathetic as I thought."

"No, it won't. I'll make sure of that!"

A whiny male voice whispered behind me, "I doubt that, Summer."

I turned around and was shocked to see a tall thin man with a large tuft of purple hair creep towards me. He also had a purple goatee and a white belt with canisters secured on them. His uniform was similar to Proton's, but there were yellow lines along the "R". His black eyes reflected his sly, lax personality.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The Neo Team Rocket Admin member laughed. "We haven't met officially yet, huh? Very well, I'm Petrel, Neo Team Rocket's master of disguise!"

 _Master of disguise...? Wait..._ "Then...was it you who dressed up as that nurse in the Pokémon Center? Why would you do that?"

"Very perceptive, Summer. To spy on people, obviously. We can't have outsiders interfering with our plans here. What to do with an intruder like you..."

The man took out a Pokéball and released its occupant, a squishy light purple blob with simple eyes and a plain smile.

[Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. A Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself. However, if it tries to change based on its memory, it will get details wrong.]

 _I've heard of Ditto. It can copy not only the Pokémon, but also its move sets._

Petrel mocked, "Are you hesitant to choose which Pokémon to face my awesome Ditto? Come on now, don't be such a scaredy-Meowth. Heh heh."

 _He definitely has something up his sleeve. Did he study all of my Pokémon? Then in that case..._

I took out my Lure Ball, causing Petrel to raise his thick eyebrow. "Aurora, let's go!"

My newest Pokémon happily appeared in front of me, ready for her first real battle.

The Admin member scoffed, "I knew you have a Seel. Not like that's going to change anything. Ditto, Transform!"

After taking one look at Aurora, the Normal type morphed into an exact copy of the Sea Lion Pokémon. Aurora wasn't fazed, but was actually quite amused. Then, Petrel paused. I smirked, knowing he hadn't studied her yet and therefore, didn't know her move set. He was waiting for me to attack first.

Suddenly, a spinning shell whizzed by, then slammed into the evil man and his Pokémon, who returned to its normal self, after ricocheting into the wall outside the closet. The shell grinded to a stop and Momo reemerged. Lance and Yuki ran over as the fog dissipated.

"Great job, Momo," his Trainer praised, returning him to his Pokéball.

"Are you all right, Summer?" the Champion asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you guys. What happened to Boulder and Raven?"

Yuki answered, "Oh, they were knocked out by Momo's Rapid Spin. Then we tied them up and locked them in the supply closet."

I then noticed Petrel and his Ditto trying to sneak away.

Lance immediately grabbed the Admin member. He demanded, "Where's the generator room, Petrel?!"

The slick man grinned. "Like I would tell you, Champion. Besides, the door to that room is protected by a passcode that only responds to my voice. So...you'll never get me to say it!"

He grabbed a canister from his belt and threw it on the ground, creating a thick white smoke. My friends and I coughed, and when it cleared, the two were gone. This was going to be another tedious task.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Yuki's strategy to bypass the panel security system?

Will Summer and her friends get the passcode?


	41. Johto 36

**The girls, Weldon and Lance infiltrated Neo Team Rocket's base at the souvenir shop in Mahogany Town. After getting past a panel trigger area and Boulder and Raven, Summer and Weldon ventured deeper into the base. But when another cloud of fog spread through the floor, Weldon stormed off, leaving Summer with a condescending Teeni and a threatening Petrel. Yuki and Lance come to her rescue, only to learn that the Admin member knew a passcode that could stop the villain's actions in the town. Now that the man was hiding from them, they have to find not only Weldon, but a way to get Petrel to help them. Will they be able to find the villain and save Mahogany Town?**

 **Chapter 36- Cut the Chatter**

"So...should we go after him?" Yuki asked, dumbfounded by the Neo Team Rocket member's actions.

I turned around and was surprised to see Teeni was gone. "Wh-Where did she go?"

"Who are you talking about, Summer?"

I pointed at nothing. "Teeni...she was right inside, mocking me…"

Although he didn't know who I was talking about, Lance stroked his chin. "I wonder… Summer, when you saw her, was there a fog around her?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Remember the fog in the town yesterday? Neo Team Rocket must have created it to force people away."

Yuki twirled her hair. "That's true. But based on what Summer described, it wasn't her greatest fear...but her greatest doubts…"

Something clicked. "I overheard Petrel and Proton talk about a 'secret weapon.' Maybe the fog in here is that weapon, trying to make us give up."

Lance frowned. "This organization is more devious than I thought. Hey, where's Weldon?"

I answered, "He just ran off. We also overheard Samir was here, but when that fog came in, he snapped at me and ran off."

"He must be under the effects of the fog. I need to make sure he's not being reckless. I'll track Weldon and Petrel down. Girls, go find Samir. "

"Okay."

Lance went on ahead, then after a few minutes, we cautiously walked down the corridor. It was very quiet, despite Petrel and Proton raising the alarm.

I couldn't stop thinking about Weldon's sudden outburst. "I wonder why Weldon yelled at me like that…"

"Did you say something, Summer?"

I looked at my friend. "Oh, I was just wondering what made Weldon so upset…"

"Hm... I read some articles that say Weldon has been barely beating the Gym Leaders recently. Is that what could be on his mind?"

"I...I don't know. When I touched him, I couldn't see any memories. I can't tell if he mentally blocked it...or if my powers are weak."

"Summer, your retrocognition abilities are still developing with your role as a Legend Guardian. But I think Weldon is hiding things. Things that still interfere with his judgment. I'm sure these things will work out."

"What do you mean by 'these things', Yuki?"

Yuki was about to explain when we heard slight thumps in a room next to us. We looked inside and saw Samir tied up in a corner, trying to break himself free. We twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

"We need to find the key!" I hissed.

"We need to find the key!"

 _Wait...that sounded like me… But I didn't say that a second time…_

"We need to find the key!"

A Murkrow with a large crest flew towards us. "We need to find the key!" he repeated.

"Hey, this Murkrow is a mimicker," Yuki noted.

"Mimicker! Mimicker!" the Dark type boasted in Yuki's voice.

I folded my arms. "Let me check something." I took off my earpiece and said, "Hi, Murkrow."

"Hi, Murkrow. Hi, Murkrow," he replied in my voice.

"Huh," I said as I put my earpiece back on. "I can hear Murkrow without the translator app. He must have been trained to copy other people's voices."

"Translator app?"

We were startled to hear him speak in a loud, raspy tone.

"Finally! I can talk to you humans without repeating everything! Are you new Neo Team Rocket recruits?"

We sweat dropped. "Well…" Yuki clasped her hands. "Not exactly. We're trying to save our friend, who's in that room."

"Oh...that's why you need the key…"

"You're not going to tell your owner, are you?" I nervously asked.

The Dark type shrugged. "He's not here, and I don't really like him... So sure, I can help you out."

I nodded, telling he was being sincere. "Thanks, Murkrow."

"I'll be back."

He flew off into another corridor before disappearing from view. A few seconds later, he came back with a silver key on a gold string dangling from his beak. He gently placed it in my hand.

"Thanks, Murkrow."

I inserted the key and the door opened.

"Summer! Yuki!" Samir whispered as we entered the room. "How did you find me?"

I gave him a soft smile, untying his bondages. "It's a long story. But we need to get you out of here."

"Wait, what about the Electrode?"

"Electrode?" Yuki asked. "There are Electrode here?"

"Yes, they're the ones who've been powering that satellite tower outside. I overheard those Admin members talk about it while I pretended to be unconscious."

After Samir freed stood up, I said, "We need to find Lance and Weldon, then this generator room."

The intern was confused. "The Champion Lance and Weldon are here too? How much did I miss being captured here?"

Yuki giggled. "Not too much, Samir. Now, how to find those two…"

"Who are you trying to find, intruders?" We froze as Proton stormed into the room. "So. You actually found your friend. How unfortunate for you, Summer. I can now get my revenge!"

 _Really? This guy's more unforgiving than Candy…_

"They were going to find us, you jerk!"

Proton was startled to see Weldon and Lance in the hallway, trapping him. Then he grew angry at the Kanto native.

"'Jerk'?" The green haired man clenched his fist. "Why don't you people ever use my name?!"

Murkrow then flew behind the Admin member and lifted his right wing. The appendage glowed silver, and the Dark type swung it at the man's hand. Proton fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"Was that really necessary, Murkrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, my master said his obsession with revenge was getting out of hand. They've been working together for too long."

"Your master?" Yuki smirked. "So you must belong to Petrel then, right?"

"Unfortunately. He wants me to practice this phrase over and over again in his voice. It does get very annoying."

"Wait," Yuki replied. "Didn't Petrel mention the generator room was locked was a passcode that responds to his voice?"

Lance came to the same conclusion. "That's right. But will this Murkrow help us?"

The Dark type shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm getting bored here anyway."

I translated, "Murkrow says he can." I turned to Lance. "But we don't know here the generator room is."

Weldon informed, "We just passed by it on the way here. We'll show you where it is."

We followed him down another long corridor to a room with two large metal doors and a voice recognition pad on the right. Sounds of crackling electricity came from inside. Murkrow approached the pad and opened his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I thought it was the Darkness Pokémon, but it was his hated owner sprinting at us. "Don't you think about entering that room!"

Weldon retorted, "Maybe we are. How are you going to stop us?"

Petrel skidded to a stop and smirked. "By using my secret weapon! He turned to Murkrow. "Murkrow, stop these intruders!"

But to his shock, the Dark type shouted in Petrel's voice, "Hail Giovanni!"

The doors opened, revealing a large turbine generator with two large storage tanks of swirling fog inside. On each side of the generator were four large upside down Pokéballs. They were strapped to the generator, giving it power.

[Electrode, the Ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Voltorb. They appear in great numbers at electric power plants. Because they feed on electricity, they cause massive and chaotic blackouts in nearby cities.]

The Admin member glared at his Pokémon. "How dare you betray me!"

Murkrow then charged at his Trainer, repeating, "How dare you betray me! How dare you betray me!" and pecking him in between sentences.

"Now!" Lance shouted.

The five of us ran inside and tried to approach the eight Electric types. But the power they emitted made them impossible for us to remove the straps by hand.

Weldon threw a Pokéball into the air. "Golem, separate those Electrode!"

The Megaton Pokémon slammed onto the floor and grabbed the straps from the two Electrode in the center. He yanked them off, and the generator temporarily flickered. But when he tried to grab another from the left one, the Electrode closed their eyes and began to oscillate back and forth. I immediately recognized the attack.

"They're using Selfdestruct!" I shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

Petrel laughed. "Sorry, but that won't be the case for you five! Good luck surviving the impending explosion!" He threw Murkrow into the generator room, destroyed his Pokéball with his foot, and closed the doors.

 _Locking us in to die. He's worse than Proton!_

Samir checked the seal. "We're sealed in! There's no way out!"

We all tried to stay calm, but the glowing Electric types made it difficult.

 _There has to be a way out! But where?_

 _Summer..._ It was Sandā. _Come on, you are overthinking the situation. You know your answer._

 _Sandā, what are you talking about?_

He sighed. _Your Pokémon, Summer. He can help you out._

 _My Pokémon? Hm..._ I looked at the ceiling and took out a Pokéball.

"Summer, what are you doing?" Yuki screamed.

"Rocky, take us out of here!"

The Steelix's mere height broke the ceiling and light streamed from above, revealing our new exit. He knelt down to let us on, then lifted us to the surface. Just when we arrived in the town, the Electrode exploded, and a dark cloud of smoke billowed out of the hole. Rocky winced in pain, but he relaxed as the smoke dissipated. The satellite tower was still standing, but the destroyed generator made it silent.

"Thanks, Rocky," I whispered as I petted him. "Sorry you had to feel the power of eight Selfdestructs."

"I'm fine, Summer. The Steel typing gives me greater protection against those types of attacks."

After I returned him, we saw the Neo Team Rocket members fleeing on Golbat and Murkrow. Weldon was about to chase after them when Lance clasped onto his shoulder.

The Champion said, "Let them go, Weldon. We need to find the townspeople."

A cold, gravelly voice answered, "No need, Lance. We're right here."

A group of villagers approached us, led by a mid-aged man. Their leader had short white hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white turtleneck shirt, a maroon sweater vest, khaki slacks, brown loafers, and a long blue coat draped with a white scarf. In his right hand was an ice blue cane with a spherical mahogany grip.

Lance smirked. "So there you are, Pryce. Where did you and the townspeople go?"

The white haired man replied, "In my Gym of course. That frequency doesn't work underground, and my place is the only building that has an area big enough for everyone."

An old man crawled out of the shop, weakened by the blast. By the looks of his tattered robes, he was the shopkeeper.

Pryce's eyes narrowed. "Of all the people who would be working with those crooks, it had to be you, hadn't it?"

The shopkeeper retorted, "You don't understand, Pryce! I can't afford to keep the shop running if no tourists come here! That's why I helped Neo Team Rocket."

Sirens blared, signaling the arrival of the police. Two police officers approached the shopkeeper, who allowed himself to be handcuffed. The crowd then dispersed to their homes.

The Gym Leader sighed. "If only he told me sooner, I would have found some way to help him. Anyway, thank you for saving our town. But I have a feeling this isn't the end of Neo Team Rocket." He pointed to me and Samir with his cane. "You two Guardians better make sure of that."

We were surprised, which made him smirk. "I keep up with the current and future Legend Guardians. Now, I need to make sure the town returns to its usual quaintness before I accept challengers again." He pointed to Weldon. "And you. You better give me a good battle like your grandfather did. He was one of my mentors after all."

The man walked away, putting pressure on his left leg, to a large half-circle shaped steel building with a red roof. Then it was just us and Murkrow.

"So, Murkrow," I asked. "Where will you go now?"

The Darkness Pokémon hesitated. "To be honest, I don't know. I never really planned this out."

Lance crossed his arms. "Looks like Murkrow isn't sure. Maybe my associate back in the Silver League can take care of him. She is a Dark type specialist, so it won't be a problem for her. Is that okay with you, Murkrow?"

"Okay! Okay!" the Pokémon repeated in Lance's voice, making the Champion chuckle.

Lance sent out Ryusei and climbed aboard. "I'll let the PLA know what happened. Normally, I would call them, but I think this incident requires paperwork. I'll be back as soon as I hear Neo Team Rocket is doing something big."

Weldon nodded. "Thanks for your help, Lance."

The rest of us nodded.

The Dragon type took off, with Murkrow following close behind. After they flew out of sight, we headed to the Pokémon Center where, to our relief, the real nurse, Nurse Hoganī, greeted us with a friendly smile and a warm bed.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Neo Team Rocket's base?

What is Neo Team Rocket's next step?


	42. Johto 37

**In Neo Team Rocket's base in Mahogany Town, Summer and her friends were able to rescue Samir and destroy the hideout with the help of Petrel's Murkrow. With the townspeople safe and Pryce beginning to restore the peace of the town, our heroes take a little break. Summer, however, is unaware of the future events that will question her candidacy. Who will be the next Guardian of the Legendary Beasts?**

 **Chapter 37- Rummaging through the Ashes**

In a room underneath the bustling Goldenrod City, Archer and Ariana faced their associates, who just returned from Mahogany Town. Proton and Petrel were not pleased to have escaped from an exploding building.

"Let me guess…" Ariana stated, tapping her right foot. "You lost the base, didn't you?"

Proton growled. "Unfortunately... But it was Petrel's fault, Ariana."

The purple-haired man was offended. "Me?! You were the one who was knocked unconscious!"

"By your Murkrow!"

"He ain't MY Murkrow anymore!"

"Silence!" Archer shouted, frustrated by the new obstacle. "It was both of your fault. You let not only the Johto Champion interfere, but also those four children." He paced back and forth, then stopped. "That leaves our two-part plan to bring Master Giovanni back. I believe everything is ready upstairs."

The female Admin member smirked. "Of course, Archer. We kidnapped the Director and got his clothes. Now Petrel can be our 'new' Director."

Petrel gave his comrades a sly smile. "The disguises never end, do they? Fine."

Archer stared at the remaining member. "You, Boulder, and Raven disguise yourselves as security officers to avoid causing suspicion."

Proton grinned, eager to redeem himself. "You got it, Archer."

Ariana threw the two their appropriate clothes, and the men promptly left.

"I hope this works," Archer stated. "We can't afford any more mistakes."

Ariana was concerned. "Archer… What if Master Giovanni doesn't hear our message?"

The leader smirked. "Don't worry, Ariana. He will either way. As long as those two keep up their end of the deal, no one can stop us."

* * *

After a long nap, Lightning and I sat outside, watching the sky change from orange to purple. Yuki was training her Pokémon and teaching Mikan the basics of Contest battles with Samir's help. I thought he would've been more paranoid, but I guess he was used to being kidnapped and rescued.

Weldon, who wasn't as exhausted as me, came over and sat next to me. "Hey, Summer."

His voice sounded a little melancholy, which made me concerned. "Hey. Is something wrong, Weldon?"

He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. "I...I want to apologize for being angry with you in the hideout. I don't know what came over me."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. It was that fog. Lance and Yuki said that it makes people see their greatest doubts."

He chuckled. "Greatest doubts, huh? I guess that makes sense." He then became quiet.

 _Should I say something? I don't want to get too personal with him._

"By the way, Summer," he continued, interrupting my thoughts. "I didn't mention it before, but you're wearing a necklace now. Where did you get it?"

"Oh." I lightly touched it. "It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she passed away recently."

He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

I smiled. "That's okay, Weldon. I'm still recovering from her death. I haven't seen her in so long, and it hurts that I couldn't spend much time with her."

I blushed. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I said all of that!_

To my surprise, he sighed and looked at the dark clouds. "I know that feeling. My grandfather passed away almost four years ago. We were really close, but since my mom and I lived in Kanto, and my grandparents lived in Johto, I only saw him once a year. Even though I moved on, I still miss him."

"Is that why you were looking at his statue in Goruden Park?"

"Yeah. It's one of the few things he left me to remember him by. I sometimes wish I could talk to him again, but I know that's impossible."

 _I can really feel he wants to talk to Michael again. Should I tell him?_ "Actually, Weldon, I-"

Suddenly, I felt a little faint. Images of the Burned Tower and Teeni flashed before my eyes.

Weldon stared at my worried face. "What's wrong, Summer?"

I stood up, startling Lightning. "I can't explain it, but I have to go to Ecruteak City."

He stood up as well. "No need. It's because of your connection with the Legendary Beasts, right? Let me help you."

I was hesitant to let him or even Samir and Yuki to come. "I...I don't know, Weldon. I don't want to distract you from your next Gym battle."

He adjusted his cap. "This is more important. If this is related to Neo Team Rocket, I have to get involved."

Yuki and Samir ran over, finished with their training.

I informed the two, "Weldon and I have to go to Ecruteak City. You guys don't have to come, if you guys don't want to."

Yuki shook her head. "Summer, I'm coming. If this is about the Rainbow Scrolls, you know I want to learn more about them."

"Count me in," Samir added. "I want to contribute more after being tied up again."

Looking at their determined faces, I smirked. "All right then. Let's fly to Ecruteak City!"

* * *

In the Kabuki Theater, the four Kimono Girls were on high alert. They received notice of a potential kidnapping event.

"Where is that Sayo?!" Naoko exclaimed. "She should have arrived here by now."

Kuni walked over to her leader. "The last I heard from her, she had to circle clockwise around the region due to the situation in Mahogany Town."

"Yes, but that was a week ago. Where could she be?"

A deep voice from behind startled them, "She's in our hands now. Along with your other two members."

The girls turned around and stood face to face with Master Thief A.

"You!" Kuni shouted, pointing at the teen. "You are an accomplice with Teeni, are you not?"

He chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

Naoko took out her Pokéball. "We are not afraid of you, scoundrel!"

"You're not? Maybe you will now."

The thief's Ariados emerged from the beaded curtain door and shot two webs at the Kimono Girls. The two slammed into the south walls and struggled to break the silk.

"Now," Master Thief A stated as he stepped towards his captives. "Will you please come with me? My friend needs your assistance."

"What do you want with us?!" Kuni retorted. "We have nothing of value for you or Teeni!"

He sneered, "Really? Then what about that amulet case that was stolen from this very building?"

The ladies gasped. "No..." Naoko uttered. "It...It cannot be!"

"Oh yes. If you want the case back, then come with me."

Kuni gritted her teeth. "We...We have no choice, Naoko. Those amulets... We...We need to regain them..."

With a heavy heart, Naoko nodded. "I...I agree. Very well. Lead us to the location you desire."

Smirking, Master Thief A motioned to Ariados, who capsulated the Kimono Girls into cocoons and dragged them out of the theater. "Now, for the last artifact."

Hiding in the shadows outside the building, Sorin growled, "Not if I can help it, Aaron..."

* * *

We flew on our Flying type Pokémon in the night sky and landed in front of the Burned Tower. After returning them, we ventured into the cold wooden structure. Seeing that the moon was waning, I put on my helmet as Yuki, Weldon, and Samir took out their flashlights. Lightning, Ichigo, and Cappy joined us in the search.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Weldon asked.

I replied, "Something that looks like a sealed stone or a painting. That's how we found the other Rainbow Scrolls."

The Kanto native pondered this. "Like in Slowpoke Well?" After I nodded, he bluntly said, "Remind me to ask you to explain all of this to me, Summer."

I chuckled. "Sure thing, Weldon."

We split up and searched the remains. I rummaged through the broken wood as Lightning sniffed around.

"I don't smell anything unusual," she reported. "Are you sure this is where the scroll is?"

I stood up and stroked my chin. "I think you're onto something, Lightning. The scrolls haven't been hidden in obvious places. They were usually in the deepest parts of the caves. So...where's the deepest part of the tower?"

I walked over to the large gap where the top of the tower collapsed. _I think this could be the deepest part since the rest of the tower was destroyed. I need to tell the others._

Suddenly, a feeling of dread came over me. It was much stronger than what I felt before. Was it because of the necklace?

"So, you actually came. Took you look enough."

I turned around and to my horror, Teeni and Master Thief A stood in front of me. My friends were tied up, bound by thick rope, and guarded by the former's Misdreavus and the latter's Ariados.

"I know who you are, Master Thief A!" I shouted, trying to stay calm. "You don't have to keep you mask on in front of me."

The thief sneered, "I had a feeling you did, Summer." He took off his mask, revealing the teenager behind it.

Weldon gasped. "It can't be...Aaron?!"

Samir, on the other hand, said, "I knew it…"

"Anyway!" Teeni huffed. "I believe you know why I'm here, Summer."

I clenched my fist. "Yeah. You want the other scrolls, right?"

She laughed, which confused me. "Who cares about the scrolls when I have the other way to win Lord Ho-oh? All I want is the artifact around your neck."

I stepped back, clutching the stones tightly. "I...I can't…"

Someone shouted from the tower entrance, "Ellanher, Flame Wheel!"

A large spiraling wheel of fire plowed into Ariados, who shuddered from the super effective attack. The wheel stopped in front of me; the flames dissipated, revealing a large bipedal, cream colored Pokémon with a dark blue back. Flames spurted from behind his neck.

[Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon and the evolved form of Quilava. It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.]

 _That voice… Sorin?!_

My cousin ran over and said, "Thank Arceus I made it in time. Are you okay, Summer?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah...thanks, Sorin."

"You traitor!" Teeni screamed at her former accomplice. "I thought you hated your cousin!"

He retorted, "I don't anymore, and you don't deserve to be the Legend Guardian!"

"How dare you!" Aaron roared, slamming his right foot on the ground. "I let you off the hook for leaving our candidate disinheritance group due to our friendship. But now you want to stop us?! You crossed the line, Sorin! Ariados, Sludge Bomb!"

The Bug type leaped into the air and hurled the purple orb at us.

I shouted, "Lightning, use Iron Tail on the Sludge Bomb!"

As the Raichu cut the Poison type move with her silver tail, Misdreavus floated in front of her.

"Misdreavus, Psybeam!" Teeni commanded.

The Ghost type shot a jagged magenta beam from her glowing blue eyes, knocking Lightning towards the ground. The Mouse Pokémon quickly adjusted herself and landed on all fours.

Sorin counted, "Ellenhar, Flamethrower!"

The Fire type roared and shot a stream of fire at Misdreavus, who shrieked in pain.

Aaron cracked his knuckles. "I've had enough of this! Ariados, Spider Web!"

Three sticky nets shot out of the Long Leg Pokémon's mouth, trapping Lightning, Ellenhar, and Sorin onto the floor. My protection was gone. I tried to grab another Pokéball, but Ariados trapped me in a new spider web. I was flung into the wall, which thankfully didn't cause more of the building to collapse.

Aaron approached me, his hands reaching towards my neck. I tried to resist, but the web was too strong.

 _No! I can't let them have it!_

Suddenly, a strong burst of sparks and water shot out of the necklace, forcing Aaron to retract his hands.

"What the heck was that?!" He shouted, rubbing them together.

Teeni strutted to her partner in crime. "What I feared, its defense mechanism. The Spirit Necklace is starting to form a bond with her. Which means…" She snickered as she pointed to my friends and cousin. "We'll release you and everyone else and hand you the useless scroll, only if you surrender your necklace!"

I was suspicious. "Why do you say that, Teeni?"

"The Spirit Necklace can only be removed by the wearer herself. And, it symbolizes the transfer of your guardian candidate status to me, the more worthy candidate."

I thought about what to say to dispute her claims, but I couldn't find the words.

Teeni took full advantage. "Don't make me repeat my demands. Besides, this shows my point. You can't be a Legend Guardian if you're not able to act quickly. You can't even come up with anything to prove you're worthy. You really are as pathetic as I thought."

The last sentence stung. _Th-That's what that fog Teeni said..._ I gritted my teeth. _What do I do?! I can't give them the necklace; I promised Grandma Lan. But I can't let them hurt my friends or my cousin! Oh no, I'm doing an analysis right now! Can I not do anything without thinking things through? Am I really pathetic for analyzing things too much?_ _If I couldn't save Lily just by reacting quickly, and if I can't save my friends just by analyzing the situation, what can I even do to save people? Then...is Teeni right? What if I can't protect anyone or even the whole region from disaster? I only took the role from Grandma Lan, I never trained for any of this growing up. Maybe...maybe she will be better than me. Then...maybe she and her brothers can reconcile...unlike me..._

I sighed and lowered my head. "Fine, you win. Free my friends and my cousin first, and I'll give you the necklace."

She smirked. "Glad you see it my way."

Aaron nodded to his Pokémon, who cut the webs with her mandibles. After the Bug type cut my restraints, I proceeded to take off the necklace. I trembled, fumbling at the clasp.

"No...Summer…" Sorin moaned.

My friends yelled me to stop, but I ignored them. I unhooked the gold chain, refastened them, and stared at the necklace one last time.

"Here," I said, presenting the teens with their prize. "It's yours."

Teeni grabbed the necklace. "Finally!" She eagerly placed it around her neck then threw the Rainbow Scroll Aaron stole onto the dust. "Come on, Aaron! It's time to return the favor to our partners."

Aaron put his mask back on and followed his overjoyed friend out the building. Then, it was quiet.

Fighting back tears, I picked up the scroll and unfurled it. I saw nothing, just like before I had the necklace. I thought I would feel relieved, but I felt I was betraying the beings that trusted me with it. But what choice would I have otherwise?

"Summer…?" Yuki whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" I shouted, scaring everyone. "I-I just want to be alone…" I sat down and curled up, hugging my knees.

She nodded, understanding my pain. "Okay. Come on, let's give Summer some time alone."

I heard footsteps leave the ruins, a Pokémon returning to its Pokéball, then it became quiet again.

 _I...I betrayed everyone… Kitakaze, Sanda, Kazan...Grandma Lan… I failed to keep her promise._

"You didn't, Summer."

I looked to my right and saw Sorin sitting next to me.

"I-I said that aloud? That's embarrassing. Besides, what are you talking about Sorin? You know how important that necklace is!"

"I do. But is that the point of being a Legend Guardian? You can't always be reactive and you can't always evaluate everything. After everything I learned from traveling in Johto, I think the role involves a mixture of both. Frankly, you made the right choice; choosing us over the necklace. You care more about those close to you than the title; you always had those traits, didn't you? And you carry regrets about the people you couldn't help. I felt that when you pushed me to the ground the last time we met."

I looked at him and cracked a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

He chuckled. "Don't be. I deserved it. I always thought you were chosen as the candidate because of our lineage, but that wasn't the only reason why. I'm sorry I insulted you by using Lily… I thought you just went on with your life not caring about what happened to her. But I was wrong. And I want to do everything I can to fix the mistakes I made by helping Aaron and Teeni. But I don't know if I can accomplish all of them…"

I felt the sadness and worry in his voice and patted his shoulder. "Sorin. I can help you, if you want me to."

"But...do you still want to be the Legend Guardian? Are you sure you want to handle all of that responsibility?"

A deep, almost fiery voice echoed in my head, _Sorin makes an excellent point, Summer._

Startled, I looked at the gap and saw a familiar Pokémon leap out and stand before us.

"W-Wow…" Sorin gasped. "An Entei! And not just any Entei, but Kazan!"

I stuttered, "K-Kazan?! Y-You're the Pokémon I saw before I left Hoenn!"

The Fire type chuckled. _Yes, I am._

"But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Teeni?"

 _That girl? Her attempts of flattering me with her costume have greatly reduced my opinion of her._ He sat next to me and stared at me with his large red eyes. _So, my candidate is now questioning herself at the moment of internal peril._

"You were the one who chose me? But why? What did I do that made you decide that? I didn't study to become the Guardian."

 _Neither did Lady Renge. Knowledge of the Guardianship is not the only characteristics we use to determine our candidate. Our tests were designed for those reasons._ Seeing I was unconvinced, his gaze softened. _Do you remember a certain Ponyta your relatives raised on their farm? Well, I was the one who made it change color using my powers._

"You can do that? But how's that possible?

 _Is that relevant right now? In any case, I was testing you before the others, to truly see if a descendant of Lady Lan is worthy to continue her path. And to my pleasant surprise, you passed. At such a young age, you showed the compassion of one much older. That is the trait that defines our Guardian._

I sighed. "That's true. But it's still a lot to fully take in. What if I get so busy that I can't search for Lily?"

The Volcano Pokémon leaned next to me, allowing me to pet him. _Summer. There will always be time to search for your sister. We will make sure of that._

"Thanks, Kazan. But can I reclaim my candidacy?"

 _He looked at the hole. There is one way to find out._

He motioned me onto his back. Lightning and I climbed aboard and were about to go. Then, I looked at Sorin and extended my right hand.

"Come on, Sorin," I said. "Let's stop them together and show why our family will maintain the Legend Guardianship."

His confusion turned into excitement. "All right. I'm in!"

I helped him onto Kazan's back and we jumped into the hole to the birthplace of the Legend Guardians. After we found a clear area, we got off the Pokémon's back and looked around.

"That scroll has to be somewhere…" I murmured.

Then, two orbs of light appeared from above and floated down, joining us. To my surprise, the orbs transformed into the spirits of Lady Renge and Grandma Lan. My grandmother looked healthier, her kimono the same as the one she was buried in.

"Gr-Grandma Lan… Lady Renge…" Sorin uttered. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

I was startled. "Y-You can see them, Sorin?!"

The women chuckled. "Of course, Summer," Grandma Lan reassured. "After all, your spirit communication skills have developed well enough to allow others to see what you see if they are open to it."

"But...how do you know I can see spirits?"

She gently clasped on my shoulders. Her hands were cold to the touch, but it wasn't numbing.

"Summer. You inherited that skill from me. The women in every other generation in our family can communicate with those who passed on. It's wonderful to see you again."

Tears trickled down my face. My grandmother embraced me, and I felt the cold turn into warmth. After a few seconds, she let go and turned to my cousin, who was still in shock.

"Oh, Sorin, don't be so surprised," she said with a chuckle. "You know this."

The boy shook slightly, fighting back tears. "Y-You're not m-mad at me? I-I almost ruined our family…"

She hugged him as well. "Don't be ridiculous, Sorin. I knew that deep down, you would realize your mistakes and help Summer."

Sobbing, he hugged her back. I did my best to not follow suit.

I wiped my eyes and turned to the first Guardian. "But why are you here, Lady Renge?"

"To help you find Kazan's scroll, of course."

"But, I looked around here before, and I didn't see anything unusual."

The first Guardian beamed as Kazan stood by her. _That is because you need Lady Renge to help you._

"What do you mean, Kazan?"

After the exchange, Grandma Lan said, "Allow me to explain, Summer. There is no physical hiding place for the scroll here. It's all based on Lady Renge's judgment."

Her fellow spirit nodded. "This is part of my 'test', so to speak. Although I am spiritually bound to this tower, and to a greater extent the city, my former Pokémon informed me of their results. Then I observe the candidate when she arrives in the city to see how she reacts to seeing me."

"But how does that work? Teeni doesn't have my ability to see spirits."

"No, she does not. But my energy is powerful enough to manifest to anyone. She noticed me, but she kept focusing on her studies. I knew then that she would not be a worthy successor. But you, Summer. Not only did you see me, you followed me and learned of my origins as the first Legend Guardian. You were willing to learn from others and not just from reading materials. Teeni will never become the next Guardian, and Master Ho-oh will support me." From her hands, a scroll appeared. The last of the four. "Summer, may this scroll help you on your journey."

I awkwardly accepted the parchment. "But Teeni has the Spirit Necklace, and these amulets."

Grandma Lan sighed. "True. But...well...she'll find out the truth about those amulets."

The floor shook, causing more of the wooden beams to crack.

"What in the world?!" Sorin screamed.

An irritating sound spread through the building. Lightning covered her ears, but her eyes were slowly turning red.

I immediately took out her Pokéball. "Oh no, not again! Lightning, return!"

She went inside peacefully, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The noise wasn't as painful as the one from Mahogany Town, but its effects on Pokémon remained the same. However, Kazan wasn't affected.

"Kazan, why aren't you succumbing to the noise?" I asked.

He roared. I cannot be controlled like regular Pokémon. _My fellow Beasts and I use our powers to nullify unusual changes in the environment. But where is it coming from?_

Lady Renge and Grandma Lan closed their eyes. Then, my grandmother informed, "It's coming from the Bell Tower. You must go there immediately!"

Sorin nodded. "Summer, are you coming?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I may not be the ideal candidate in Teeni's eyes, but everyone else believes in me. It's now time to fix my mistake too."

My cousin smirked. "Let's get two Murkrow with one Geodude."

Kazan motioned us onto his back. _Allow me to guide you to the tower. It will be faster._

We followed the Entei's directions and looked at the spirits.

"Thanks, Grandma Lan and Lady Renge," I acknowledged. "I'll be the Legend Guardian you know I can be."

My grandmother beamed. "I couldn't agree more. Good luck, my grandchildren."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

Did Summer do the right thing in saving her friends and Sorin?

Will Summer and Sorin be able to stop Teeni and Aaron?


	43. Johto 38

**Returning to Ecruteak City, Summer and her friends searched for the final Rainbow Scroll in the ruins of the Burned Tower. However, Teeni and Master Thief A ambushed them, forcing Summer to make a heavy decision. Summer relinquished her necklace to Teeni, allowing her friends and cousin to be free at the cost of the future of Johto. Sorin and Kazan, who later appeared, comforted her and gave her the hope and support she needed. Now determined to stop Teeni and fulfill her role, Summer and Sorin head over to Bell Tower. Will they be able to stop Teeni or will someone else interfere?**

 **Chapter 38- Accepting Destiny**

Sorin and I bounded on Kazan's back through the streets of Ecruteak City. The city, once sleepy, was in chaos; people were trying to reason with their mind-controlled Pokémon, who attacked nearby property. As we passed through further, I noticed Samir, Yuki, and Weldon were gone. Hopefully they were able to escape the disaster.

After Kazan leapt over a thick forest, we landed into a cleared path leading to a five-story wooden tower northeast of the city. The pagoda eaves were decorated with pure crystal bells around the edges. At the entrance, Sandā and Kitakaze waited patiently.

 _At last,_ the Water type said, her right paw lifted in the air. _You made it, Summer._

 _Great timing, Kazan,_ the Electric type added with a smile.

"Woah…" Sorin gasped as we descended from the Fire type's back. "That's how the Legendary Beasts sound like?"

Seeing my confusion, Kitakaze explained, _Although we have a connection with you, Summer. We can extend our powers of speech to others we deem trustworthy._

Guilty, I looked away. "Kitakaze, Sandā. I...I'm sorry I betrayed your trust by giving Teeni the Spirit Necklace."

To my surprise, the Suicune shook her head. _Your actions were well-intentioned. I see no fault in that. Besides, that girl will never achieve her dream after meeting Master Ho-oh._

Sandā looked up. _That noise is getting stronger. If we continue to remain below, even our protective energy will falter._

You are correct, Sandā. Kitakaze stared at me. _Summer, your presence here means you are willing to become our Guardian. Can we count on you to lead us?_

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, Kitakaze. I will still have doubts about my abilities, but with everyone by my side, I will prevail."

She chuckled. _Just like Lady Lan._

"But what's important about this tower?" I asked. "I never studied this in the scrolls the Kimono Girls gave me."

 _We will provide you what you seek when we ascend the tower. Now, retrieve three Pokéballs from your backpack._

I raised an eyebrow but complied with her demand. I presented the orbs to them, and to my surprise, they willingly entered into the Pokéballs using their psychic powers. After they shook three times, stars shot out of the button and the gray tuned to blue.

"I've never seen Pokéballs do that before," I mused.

"I've read about this phenomenon," Sorin explained. "It means that the Pokémon inside will be released once its reason to be captured is finished. It's quite a rare occurrence."

I placed the Pokéballs on my belt. "Then let's make the most of it. Let's go, Sorin."

He nodded and entered the hallowed structure. It was like the Sprout Tower and the Burned Tower before the fire, except there were gold, silver, and crystal bells everywhere. A slight breeze made the bells softly chime, making most of my nervousness disappear.

At the base of a spiral wooden staircase were three male Neo Team Rocket Grunts.

"Hold it right there!" the one in the center shouted. "You two can't come up here!"

The grunts sent out three Golbat, which quickly surrounded us. They lunged at our hands with their fangs, making it difficult for me to find Lightning's Pokéball on my belt.

 _Summer,_ Sandā's voice echoed. _Allow me._

As if a mysterious power was guiding my right arm, I grabbed a random Pokéball and threw it in the air. The Raikou landed on the floor and roared, scaring the Poison types back into their Pokéballs.

The Grunts became terrified. "I-It d-doesn't matter that y-you have a L-Legendary Pokémon! Y-You still c-can't pass!"

Sandā sneered, _We'll see about that. Summer, say my summoning spell!_

I nodded, thought confused by his request. " Sandā, Beast of Thunder. I call upon your dexterity!"

Using Extrasensory on me and Sorin, he placed us on his back and dashed forward. He was so fast, the men crouched onto the ground in fear of being tackled. I felt comfortable on his back, despite the sudden burst of speed. Sorin, on the other hand, was queasy and swaying slightly.

He bounded up the steps without any more interfere. Until we reached the fifth floor. Unlike the covered wood floors of the lower stories, there were one-way ledges and large platforms snaking their way to the next flight of stairs. The gaps in between the ledges showed the floor below. Sorin immediately got off and tried to regain his balance.

"Hey, Sandā," I asked. "Why is the floor arranged like this?"

 _To test those who want to reach the top of the tower. It is a mental challenge that favors methodical humans. The platforms also allow humans to think through the path they must take to the stairs._

Suddenly, two Neo Team Rocket Grunts ran down the stairs.

"Dang it!" one of them shouted. "They made it up so fast! We have to stop them!"

The other took out a remote and pressed it. Large steel barriers emerged from the ledges, blocking our sight of the stairs.

"Those barriers were a pain to install, but they sure are worth it. Let's activate the ones upstairs too. Now you're stuck for sure! Try to get around that, suckers!" They laughed and returned upstairs.

"Those jerks…" Sorin muttered as I disembarked the Electric type. "Now how are we going to get upstairs?"

Sandā chuckled. _I believe it is his turn now._

I immediately knew who he was talking about. I returned Sandā, took out another blue button Pokéball and threw it into the air.

Kazan emerged with small flames igniting around him. When he landed on the floor, he looked at the barriers and laughed. _Those walls will be reduced to rubble! Summer and Sorin, I shall lead you now. All you need to do is say my summoning spell to activate my power._

"But Kazan, I wasn't able to read your scroll. What is your summoning spell?"

He smiled. _Summer, think about the other two summoning spells. I believe you know what to say._

I stroked my chin. _The summoning spells did have some things in commons, like say's the Beast's name and title. But Kazan's skill... Wait! He just said something about destroying the barriers._ I smirked. I _know what to say._

I touched the garnet stone, and a powerful heat suddenly filled my body. "Kazan, Beast of Volcanoes. I summon your power!"

Kazan closed his eyes, then opened them, revealing an orange fire inside. _Excellent work. Now, climb aboard, children._

We climbed back onto the Entei's back. He focused himself, then charged at the barriers, knocking three of them easily into pieces. He landed on the first platform and destroyed all them before we landed at the base of the stairs. With a smirk, he boasted, _Not much trouble at all._

"That was great, Kazan," I praised. "Let's keep going."

 _Of course._

He bounded up the stairs and continued his charge, knocking down every metal barrier in our way. Despite his never-ending strength, I could tell the frequency was taking its toll on him as we got closer to it. When we finally reached a vertical ladder, Kazan was panting heavily.

 _I...I am afraid that is all I can do for now, Summer. I cannot block the frequency and move simultaneously now._

I petted his mane. "Thanks, Kazan. Get some rest."

He entered the Pokéball without complaints. Sorin and I looked up at the hatch.

"They're upstairs, Summer. Are you ready?" my cousin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We climbed up the wooden ladder and opened the door to find a wonderful but scary sight. The moonlight illuminated a satellite tower mounted on the top of the pagoda, similar but smaller than the ones at the Lake of Rage and Mahogany Town. However, a large generator was attached to it, providing it enough power to harm the entire region. On the west was a blue-haired man wearing a white suit with an R emblem on his left chest. He appeared to control the mind control generator. On the east, Teeni and Master Thief A were threatening the Kimono Girls, including a woman in a red kimono with yellow trim, who I hadn't seen before.

The blue-haired man noticed us and placed his fist on his chin. He spoke in a quiet yet menacing tone, "Well, well. It appears we have some company after all."

This caught Teeni and Master Thief A's attention. "You!" Teeni screamed. "I thought we broke you! Why would you even come here after you gave the necklace to me?!"

"Because I realized something," I replied. Feeling the support of the three Legendary Pokémon, I took a deep breath and continued, "I may not be the best candidate by any means. I don't have the training you do, Teeni, and my confidence and self-esteem may falter. But I have people who support me and will help me become the Guardian they know I can be."

Kitakaze emerged from her temporary capsule and smiled. _Well said, Summer._

Teeni was unmoved. "Who cares? I have the Spirit Necklace, the amulets, and the Kimono Girls. That's all I need to initiate candidate disinheritance."

 _Foolish girl!_ Kitakaze scolded as she stepped forward. _You will never be our true Guardian!_

Despite being able to understand the Water type, Teeni sneered, "Kitakaze...I thought you would be the most reasonable of the trio. But you're just as stupid as them. I don't care if you support me or not! It's all for my grandmother!"

This angered the Legendary Pokémon, and she dashed towards the girl, only for Ariados to appear from nowhere and wrap us in thick, sticky webs. We were forced to lie down by the Bug type's control, and a medium-sized black Pokémon with large curved gray horns, an orange snout, and a forked tail blocked our path. The skull around his neck and the snarl on his face made him very intimidating.

[Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon and the evolved form of Houndour. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply back serves a leadership role. They choose their leader by fighting among themselves.]

 _Wow...I didn't know the Pokédex was able to read Houndoom's entry behind the webs. I should make a note for Professor Oak._

The Neo Team Rocket Admin stepped forward. "I'll take care of this. Go and finish the ritual."

Teeni smugly smiled. "Thanks, Archer."

Teeni and Master Thief A then forced the Kimono Girls to do something, but the man and his Pokémon blocked our view.

"So, I finally meet the infamous Summer Scorcher and Teeni's former accomplice," Archer said with a dark grin. "You've been causing my associates a load of trouble, especially Proton and Master Thief A. But it ends here. You won't stop us from world domination and our wonderful leader's return!"

I thought about his goal. "Wait...this whole elaborate plan is to also get Giovanni back?!"

"Of course."

Sorin then added, "Couldn't you have found a less convoluted way to get him back?"

"Our Neo Team Rocket is not as successful without our master's iron will and cunning. What better way to get his attention than to activate our mind control device and hack all radio stations to spread our call to him? As long as it fulfills our needs, no path is convoluted."

"I won't let you succeed!" I shouted, struggling to break free.

Archer laughed. "We'll see about that! It sounds like the ritual is about to begin."

In wonder and fear, I saw the five Kimono Girls, gold and silver bells wrapped around her right and left wrists respectively, surround Teeni in a pentagon shape. Naoko was distraught, but lifted up her hands. Her fellow girls followed suit.

"Master Ho-oh, Guardian of the Skies!" she cried to the stars. "We request your presence here on Bell Tower!"

She lowered her arms, then waved them to the sky. The bells chimed a sweet yet powerful sound that echoed through the chaotic night. The other Kimono Girls followed her lead and they repeated the motion two more times. Then, Naoko guided them around Teeni, sweeping their arms up and down in unison. They swayed in and out, making sure the chimes were in perfect synchronization. As the ritual continued, the amulet case emitted four beams of light in purple, yellow, black, and blue that surrounded the teenager. Then, three gold beams of light shot out of the Spirit Necklace and surrounded Kitakaze and the Pokéballs with the blue buttons. The Water type screamed in pain and the Pokéballs vibrated violently, feeling the same pain as their companion. The beams fractured, forcing the Kimono Girls to stop the ritual.

"Kitakaze!" I shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Panting, she replied, _Yes... Do...Do not worry, Summer..._

Teeni was frustrated. "No! How can this be?! I have the necklace and the amulets! That should be enough for me to be the Guardian!"

Naoko scolded, "We told you, Teeni. One of the amulets is not authentic."

"That...That can't be! Master Thief A and I tested them! They're real!"

"It's real, but not used by a former Kimono Girl."

"It doesn't matter! Finish the ritual!"

Kuni waved her right arm and shouted, "Enough, Teeni! Put your foolish pride aside and observe how your actions are negatively affecting everyone!"

"Don't you get it, Kuni?! I have to become the Guardian! If I don't… Our lineage will be tarnished forever!"

"Summer," Sorin whispered, taking advantage of the confusion. "What are we going to do?"

I tried to struggle out of the webs once, but they were too tight. _I have to get out of here! I can't let Teeni win! I can't… No, I won't let them hurt anyone else!_

Something vibrated in my backpack and made its way out. The amulet Anda gave me floated in front of me and landed on the webs. The flame symbol on the artifact burned the webs to ashes. I quickly picked up the amulet and placed it on Sorin and Kitakaze. Once the webs disappeared, Teeni took notice.

"YOU HAVE THE AUTHENTIC FIRE AMULET!" she screamed. "Give it to me, now!"

"You know what to do, Ariados!" Master Thief A shouted.

I braced myself, and the Spider Web wrapped around my hand and the amulet. Sorin helped me stand my ground as Kitakaze dashed forward.

Archer waved his arm forward. "Houndoom, Faint Attack!"

The Fire type disappeared then appeared over the Suicune. She was about to defend herself when Kazan and Sandā emerged from their Pokéballs and shot a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt respectively. Houndoom dodged the lightning bolt and took damage from the stream of fire. The flames surrounded him, making his eyes briefly glow red. The Pokémon then retreated to his Trainer's side.

 _Are you all right, Kitakaze?_ Kazan asked.

She nodded. _Yes, thanks to you both._

Sandā braced himself. _That Pokémon has Flash Fire. He is quite tricky._

 _Then we need to be the same._ Kitakaze turned to us. _Summer, Sorin. Stop Teeni and that thief. We shall handle this man._

Archer chuckled. "So, the Legendary Beasts want to challenge me? This will greatly please Master GIovanni if I can defeat and capture you three." He sent out a Weezing and Golbat, who were ready to aid their owner's plans.

As they battled, Sorin and I continued to resist Ariados. Feeling the amulet's power, I clutched it and the fire split the strands around it. Ariados was thrown back, but Master Thief A caught her.

Teeni gritted her teeth. "Why...Why do you keep resisting? What makes you more of a candidate than me?"

Naoko answered with a smile, "Why don't you explain to her, Summer?"

Understanding what she meant, I said, "Teeni, there were a lot of reasons why I gave the Spirit Necklace to you. My friends, my family…"

She was still unconvinced. "Yeah, so?"

I took a deep breath and continued, "I...I also thought about you."

"Me? Why me? You don't even know me."

"No, I don't. But I know your brothers."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean 'brother'. I don't have another brother."

The scuffling sounds where Archer and the Legendary Beasts subsided. I shifted my eyes slightly and saw the three were triumphant over the Neo Team Rocket leader's Pokémon. I then returned my gaze to Teeni and Master Thief A.

"Yeah, you do. You two had a falling out because of the candidacy. I felt so bad about that, and I thought that if you became the Guardian, then you two can rekindle your relationship."

Her face softened. "You...You actually thought that? Huh...it's because of your sister, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It was my fault she's gone, and I still have regrets. That's why I always want to help others, especially if family is involved. But knowing that she's out in the world somewhere...I want to make sure no one feels the way I did when I lost my sister. Being a Guardian will help me with the path I chose. Do you still want to be the Guardian after everything I said, Teeni?"

"I...I…" she stuttered.

Suddenly, another Houndoom jumped in front of her and growled.

Master Thief A shouted, "Hey, what gives, Archer?"

The man growled, "You're having second thoughts, aren't you, Teeni? My, my, that's not in Neo Team Rocket's best interests. You need to be the Legend Guardian; how else will we control Ho-oh?"

Naoko gasped. "Th-That was also part of your plan?"

Kuni retorted, "How dare you try the same method with Master Lugia!"

Archer laughed. "I do dare. I did try the traditional way first by nudging Teeni in the right direction to achieve candidate disinheritance. Giving the money to have Master Thief A spy and taunt Scorcher would be enough. After all, the person that motivated you to officially become the Guardian was all I needed. But you failed to become the Guardian and you want to end your grudge. So now, you two are no longer useful to me. Houndoom, knock them off the roof with Iron Tail."

The Fire type grinned as he charged his tail. Teeni and Master Thief A were so shocked, they couldn't move.

"No!" I screamed, running forward. "Don't hurt them!"

"Summer, wait!" Sorin cautioned. "It's too dangerous!"

I refused to listen, and stood in front of the two teenagers. I felt the silver tail hitting my left side and push me off my feet. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I hurtled off the tower and towards the ground.

 _Sorry, Grandma Lan and Lady Renge. I couldn't redeem your legacy._

Suddenly, I felt someone catch me. _That was...anticlimactic._

I opened my eyes, and to my astonishment, it was a man I never thought I'd seen again, standing on a large dark blue bird Pokémon with a large fedora-shaped crest. "G-Giovanni?!"

The former leader of Team Rocket smirked. "Expecting someone else, Scorcher?"

I was speechless, making him chuckle. He continued, "Consider this as a repaid debt. Come, Honchkrow. Let's return to the tower."

As we flew on Honchrow, I wondered, _What did he mean 'repaid debt'?_

When we returned to everyone and landed on the roof, they were shocked. But Archer was unusually displeased.

"So," the blue-haired man growled. "You actually came back. I thought you refused to show your face to us again."

Giovanni, dressed in a black fedora and trenchcoat, frowned and replied, "I never said that. And your broadcast. Very interesting to see you're here and not with the others. I guess he was right after all. Someone has been abusing their role in my organization. So much so that the same person is trying to seize control from me."

Archer placed his fist on his chin. "So, you figured me out, 'Master'? You never should've started Team Rocket if world domination wasn't your goal!"

 _It wasn't? Then why did he attack Red in the first place?_

"And you thought that was even feasible with those Legendary Pokémon?" Giovanni retorted. "You really have no sense of long term goals."

"Shut up!" Archer's eyes narrowed. "Your obsession with that weakling of a friend made you soft. I'll destroy you and finally take full control of Neo Team Rocket! Houndoom, Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom opened his mouth and charged a black orb.

Giovanni, however, wasn't fazed. Instead, he adjusted his fedora and took out a Pokéball. "You just made a grave mistake. Nidoking, Focus Punch."

The Drill Pokémon landed on the roof and charged his right hand with a dark orange aura.

"Ha!" Archer scoffed. "What good will that do?"

His former leader remained silent. Houndoom launched the Shadow Ball straight at the Poison type. Nidoking easily dodged and charged forward.

"Quick, Houndoom, Faint Attack!"

But before he disappeared, Nidoking swung a right hook at his opponent's face. Houndoom crumpled to the floor, unable to move.

Archer gritted his teeth as he returned his Pokémon. "No! You cheated by using your battling ability!"

 _Battling ability? Like Weldon's?_

Giovanni laughed. "You really think I'll waste my talent on a Sneasel like you?! Please. That was purely Nidoking's strength."

"My dream can't end here! You'll see, Giovanni! You'll rue this!"

He tried to run to the stairs, but the Legendary Beasts blocked the latched door. Giovanni calmly walked towards Archer and said, "Neo Team Rocket is finished as long as I'm here. Now, surrender to the authorities or I'll force you to."

Archer was about to say something, when the city became quiet. His eyes grew wide. "No...the frequency...it...it stopped…" The blue haired man clenched his fists, then relaxed. "Fine. You win again...Giovanni. But I swear to you, I will succeed whether you like it or not."

Giovanni sneered, "I'll believe that when I see it. Honchkrow, take Archer to the police."

The Dark type nodded, grabbed Archer by the shoulders, and took off. After he flew out of sight, Giovanni looked at me with a smirk.

"I assume you have some questions for me, Scorcher?"

"Yeah… Why did you save me?"

He chuckled. "Why not? I'm not that heartless compared to what I was two years ago. I...I lost sight of why I started Team Rocket."

"Is that what Archer was talking about, the friend of yours?"

He became serious. "Yes. My determination to find him blinded my judgment. I originally started my organization to find new research material in addition to my other job. But eight years ago, that all unraveled. I focused on creating and summoning the strongest Pokémon to defeat the Kanto Regional Champion, only to be stopped twice. Now, I'm going to find him on my own, thanks to someone who reminded me."

 _This is all...so complicated. It's like some unbelievable anime drama. What was the trigger that caused all this? And who was the person that changed his mind about this?_

The flapping of wings nearby signified the return of Honchkrow. "Well. I must take my leave."

"Wait!" I shouted. "Thanks, Giovanni, for saving me."

He gave me a warm smile, something I'd never seen him do. "You're quite welcome, Scorcher. I look forward to battling you in the future." He got on his Pokémon and added, "Oh, and congratulations on becoming a Legend Guardian candidate."

Before I got respond, he took off and they flew west. Then, they were gone.

I walked over to the Kimono Girls, Sorin, and Teeni. "Hey, where's Master Thief A?"

Teeni rubbed her left arm. "He...He's gone."

"G-Gone?!"

Sorin nodded. "Yeah, he didn't want to get caught. I don't condone what he did...but... Well, it's too late for him to go back to before he was a thief. After all, he did do some illegal things."

Teeni solemnly said, "So did I. I stole historical artifacts and harassed people to get what I wanted."

"The way I see it, Teeni, you did those things because you were persuaded by a man's evil plans," Naoko reasoned. "You did not want to do the candidate inheritance until that Archer man gave you an incentive to."

"Either way, Naoko. It's inexcusable." Teeni turned to me and took off the Spirit Necklace. "I don't know how long it'll take me to redeem myself for my actions. But Summer...this belongs to you. You'll be a great Guardian."

Her words sounded very sincere. "Thanks, Teeni. I'll do my best."

I took the artifact from her and placed it around my neck. A familiar power coursed through me; the necklace still recognized me as its owner.

"What are you going to do now, Teeni?"

She pondered her answer. "I...I don't really know. The one goal in my life is now gone."

"I have an idea," Kuni said. "Summer will be the Legend Guardian, but we still require a Lorekeeper for the Johto Region. You have the proper credentials to fulfill that role. Will you consider it?"

"Lorekeeper?" I asked.

Sorin explained, "It's a person who not only researches the region's legends and myths, but also informs others and advises the Legend Guardians on them."

"That does sound like the perfect role for Teeni. After all, she knows the legends better than me."

Teeni's eyes brightened. "Really? I...I'll have to think about that."

Naoko nodded. "Of course. Now, shall we get to the real reason why we are here? It is time for the birth of a new Legend Guardian. Summer, will you accept your role with the bravery, compassion, and honor of all of the Legend Guardians past and future?"

Before I answered, Kazan stepped forward. "Summer, wait."

"Kazan? What is it?"

He smiled. "You forgot this."

He lifted his right paw and touched the garnet stone. I felt the warmth of a small fire burst inside it, and then it slowly dissipated.

"You and I are now bonded. Congratulations, Summer. You have now bonded with all of us and obtained the four Rainbow Scrolls, making you eligible for the summoning ceremony."

I hugged Kazan, burying my face into his furry mane. "Thank you, Kazan."

He nuzzled me. "Of course."

I let go and walked to the Kimono Girls. "Naoko, I'm ready."

Seeing the determination in my eyes, the head Kimono Girl nodded. "Very well. Let us begin the summoning ceremony. Properly this time."

Kuni directed me to the center of the tower, and the Kimono Girls surrounded me.

"Master Ho-oh, Guardian of the Skies!" Naoko cried to the sky, which slowly changed from dark blue to purple. "We request your presence here on Bell Tower!"

The women danced around me, chiming the bells on their wrists. Hearing the chimes filled me with a gentle yet powerful energy. The Spirit Necklace glowed gold and orange, then emitted three gold strands of light at the Legendary Pokémon. Unlike the first time, the aura didn't harm them, and they smiled.

"All right," Kitakaze stated, spreading out on all fours. "Let us summon our Pokémon master!"

The Legendary Beasts shot a bolt of lightning, a stream of fire, and a spray of water above me. Instead of an explosion, the three attacks swirled together, creating a magnificent orb of tri-colored light. The light shot a beam to the east, where the sun began to rise. A silhouette of a large bird Pokémon appeared from the orange-yellow glow. Its color became clearer as he approached, a myriad of green, orange, and white. He landed on the tower and spread his wings, spreading rainbow sparkles around us.

The Kimono Girls stopped their dance. "Behold! Master Ho-oh has arrived!"

[Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokémon. Its feathers-which glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light-are thought to bring joy. It is said to live at the foot of a rainbow.]

The ladies bowed, followed by the Legendary Beasts.

I was about to bow when the Pokémon said in a crisp, slightly deep voice, "There is no need to bow to me, Summer Scorcher."

I was surprised. "Y-You know who I am?"

"Of course. Although it has been quite some time."

I pondered this. "Wait...the Pokémon I saw flying by the Indigo League. That was you, Master Ho-oh?"

He chuckled. "Yes it was. Kazan informed me about your progress to be a candidate, so I had to investigate for myself. I felt your vow to your Pokémon from the skies; not many humans have the strength I can feel from afar. I look forward to aiding you in protecting the world."

I smiled, a tear falling down my right cheek. "I...I feel the same, Master Ho-oh. With you, Sandā, Kazan, and Kitakaze, I know I can achieve that goal."

Ho-oh lifted his right wing and touched the Spirit Necklace. I felt light as air, though I didn't leave the ground. Feathers matching Ho-oh's suddenly appeared next to the citrine and beryl stones, with the wider parts pointed upwards.

"You and I are now bonded, Summer," Ho-oh said. "All you have to do to summon me is to touch the feathers on your necklace." He beamed and added, "Welcome to the prestigious group known as the Legend Guardians." He then looked at the morning sky, the orange overcoming the purple. "I must now take my leave. I await the chance to aid you."

He knelt forward and I petted his beak, feeling his power course through my body. "Me too. Thanks, Master Ho-oh."

The Rainbow Pokémon took off, and a rainbow trailed behind his wings. After he disappeared to the east, Naoko said, "Now, let us celebrate our new Legend Guardian!"

All of us headed back to the city, where peace was restored and a new chapter of journey began.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnos** **is, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves** **: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the events on Bell Tower?

What did think of Archer's plan?

Who convinced Giovanni to return?

How will Summer fare as the Legend Guardian?


	44. Johto SC5

**Welcome to the fifth side chapter of Johto: Accepting Destiny! As the events in Ecruteak City unfolded, Samir and Yuki attempt to stop Neo Team Rocket's broadcast at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower. But with Samir's Guardian powers being weak, will they be able to overcome the odds against them?**

 **Side Chapter 5- Ending the Broadcast**

Samir, Yuki, and Weldon waited outside Burned Tower, worried about their friend.

"I hope Summer's okay," Yuki said, twirling her hair.

Weldon touched his cap. "It's my fault. I offered to go with her, and look what happened."

Samir shook his head. "We all volunteered, Weldon. Summer knew the risks, and so did we. Besides, Sorin's in there now. I think she'll be fine."

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the city. The three winced, then realized the sound didn't affect them like before.

"That's weird," Yuki noted. "What's going on?"

Then, they heard people shouting in their homes.

"What's wrong, Pidgey? Why are you breaking things?"

"Stop, Mareep! You're shorting out the electricity!"

"Meowth, stop pelting me with coins!"

"Is this the mind control device again?" Weldon shouted, alarmed at the change of events. "Where's it coming from this time?"

Samir took out his Pokégear. "Let me check the radio."

He turned on the radio app, which was set to the Pokémon Talk station. But instead of Professor Oak's voice, it was someone they never expected.

{ Master Giovanni! Please return to us, your faithful followers! We will soon gain control of the Johto Region through the Legend Guardian! Come back and lead us again to glory!}

"So that's their plan!" Weldon crossed his arms. "The mind control devices at the Lake of Rage and Ecruteak City...They're to test the effects of the frequency over long distances!"

Yuki nodded. "You're right, Weldon. The only tower large and powerful enough to transmit across the region is at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower! But how are we going to get there? We can't use our Pokémon to fly there."

Weldon took out a metallic box. "Lance gave me the sound dampening device before he left. Let's hurry to Goldenrod City."

After activating the blue shield, the three sent out their Swellow, Pidgeot, and Fearow and took off into the night. Yuki then noticed Weldon was deep in thought.

"Are you okay, Weldon?"

He snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yeah…. I don't think I can help you guys."

Yuki and Samir were surprised. "Why, Weldon?" the intern asked.

"It's just...something I have to do on my own. Don't worry, I'll let you two land in the city before I head out."

The two gave each other worried looks, but they trusted their friend's judgment. When they finally arrived over the large city, chaos already started on the streets. Pokémon were destroying benches and cars while their Trainers tried in vain to stop them. The only building unscathed was the radio tower itself.

They landed in front of the large glass doors, and Samir and Yuki returned their Pokémon.

Weldon was about to take off again when Yuki warned, "Weldon. Whatever you're doing, don't be brash, okay?"

He looked at the ground and said, "I'll try, Yuki." Then he and Fearow flew further east.

"I wonder what's so important that he has to go on his own," Samir pondered aloud.

"I...I don't know, Samir."

Suddenly, Lance and Ryusei landed in front of them, protected by another sound dampening barrier. "I figured you two will be here."

The Johto Regional Champion disembarked, along with two other men in tuxedos, one in purple tuxedo and the other in yellow.

"Eusine and Khouri!" Yuki exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"What we can to help," the Raikou researcher replied.

Samir was suspicious. "You two aren't by any chance related to Teeni, are you?"

Eusine raised an eyebrow. "We are, but we don't condone what she has done now. Those fiends manipulated her desires, and now, I don't know who she is anymore."

Khouri looked at the tower. "Our only hope is to stop that frequency and trust Summer."

"Summer?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, she and Sorin went to Bell Tower to stop Teeni and that thief."

The Sinnoh native nodded confidently. "All right. Let's help them out."

Lance looked at the door. "Let's go."

But before they entered, a guard in a black uniform exited the building. "Hold it right there!" He shouted gruffly. "No one is allowed to enter!"

Lance narrowed his eyes. "How do you know we were coming in?"

"It's obvious with the looks in your eyes!"

Samir's ears perked. "That voice! It's Proton!"

The guard smirked. "So, you figured me out that quickly? Impressive, but I still won't let you in!"

The Neo Team Rocket Admin member threw his disguise away, revealing his real uniform.

Eusine stepped forward. "I shall deal with this scoundrel. Go on ahead!"

Proton scuffed, "With what Pokémon? All other Pokémon now under our command fall under our mind control device!"

The Suicune researcher smirked. "Not all Pokémon can hear your frequency! Electrode, by my side!"

The Electric type plopped onto the ground. However, his eyes didn't glow red.

Proton growled, "Soundproof...of course… But we'll see if that gimmick saves you!"

Lance shouted, "Quick, inside!"

The kids, Champion, and Raikou researcher ran inside, where the sound outside was greatly reduced.

"Hmm…" Yuki looked around. "The building must be soundproof. I guess that makes sense since multiple radio programs happen simultaneously. We can use our Pokémon if we need to."

"Excellent observation, Yuki," Lance praised. "Let's head upstairs. Maybe we can find the Radio Tower Director and get his help to stop that broadcast."

The four ran upstairs. The second floor contained a sound room decorated with alternating blue and pink capitalized letters that spell "Buena's Password". A cutout of a Snubbull rested below the letters.

Samir looked inside. "That's strange. No one's inside."

Khouri suggested, "Let's continue upstairs."

They made their way to the fourth floor, but the results were the same. This floor and the last were strangely empty, not even a Pokémon was around.

Lance frowned. "This is quite disturbing. I hope we don't fall into a trap."

Smoke filled the room, and the four coughed. A mix of male and female laughter echoed through the dark clouds. When it dissipated, Boulder and Raven stood in front of the next flight of stairs.

"Boulder and Raven!" Samir exclaimed.

Boulder smirked. "So, we do have intruders after all. Admin Archer was right."

"Not only did we snatch the twerps and the Champion, but also Teeni's brother," Raven added.

Khouri angrily stepped forward, "H-How do you know Teeni?!"

The woman snickered. "Oh, you didn't know? She was the one who's been helping Admin Archer with our plan to get Master Giovanni to return!"

He clenched his right fist. "I won't let that happen!"

Sensing Khouri's resolve, Lance said, "That's right. Khouri, let's battle them."

Boulder cracked his knuckles as they approached their foes. "We get to defeat a Champion? That'll be icing on the cake."

"Not so fast, Boulder," Raven cautioned. Then she gave them a sly smile. "Let's make sure those children don't interfere."

Khouri tossed a Pokéball into the air. "Quick, Lyashi, Cotton Spore!"

The Ampharos spread a thick yellow cotton mass throughout the room, separating them from Samir and Yuki.

"Go, Samir and Yuki!" Lance shouted over the barrier. "Find the Director! He'll know how to stop that frequency!"

The two ran upstairs to find a red room with a long wooden table at the far end. A large portable radio was connected to a metal device on the table, sending the broadcast and the mind control frequency through the satellite tower above. A pale man in a black coat and hat was tied to a rolling chair, unable to stop the recordings.

"Oh, kids!" he exclaimed in a wheezy voice. "Help me!"

Yuki ran over to try and untie the knot, but Samir stood still. _Th-That voice sounds...familiar… Wait. It can't be..._

"Samir, I could use your help!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki, wait! That's not the Director!"

"What are you talking about, Samir?"

The ropes binding him transformed into a Ditto, and the Director stood up and pushed her back. Yuki steadied herself before she tumbled into her friend.

The man clapped his hands. "You figured me out just by listening to my voice? I hate to admit it, but that was impressive."

"Who are you?!" Yuki shouted.

The Director ripped off his disguise, revealing himself as none other than Petrel. "I thought I could lure you two into my trap, but having that Guardian ability really put a kink in it."

 _Guardian ability?_ Samir pondered. _I can distinguish someone's voice, even if they're disguised? But how did he know that?_

"Time for Plan B!" Petrel lifted his Ditto and threw it at the Trainers.

The Normal type transformed into a long rope, binding the two together. Samir and Yuki struggled, but Ditto resisted their attempts and removed their bags and belts in its new form. The items fell to the ground, rendering any chance of escape useless.

Petrel chuckled. "Now, let's take 'em to the dungeon!"

He opened a hidden panel on the radio and pressed the red button. A white light surrounded the tweens, blinding them. After a few minutes, the light turned to darkness, and they landed on something heavy.

After he got used to the change in light, Samir whispered, "Are you okay, Yuki?"

"I'm fine. Better now that we're free. Where are we?"

Samir's watch emitted a soft yellow and orange glow, illuminating not only the three distinct feathers of the Legendary Birds, but also cardboard boxes stacked in a confined room.

"I didn't know your watch could do that," Yuki mused.

"Neither did I."

"And the feathers... Articuno's for the hour hand, Zapdos' for the second hand, and Moltres for the minute hand... I've never seen any watch like that before."

"Wh-Who's there?!" an unknown male voice interrupted.

The two cautiously walked to the back of the room and found the man they thought they saw earlier bound with rope. His hat was missing.

"Are you the Director of the Radio Tower?" Yuki asked.

He nodded frantically, and Yuki went about untying him. "Finally, a friendly face. I was worried that those Neo Team Rocket people were back!"

"What happened in the tower?" Samir inquired.

"Those goons… They invaded all of our studios and kidnapped the radio DJs and me! I don't know where everyone else are, but they made sure I was the farthest from them."

After freeing the man, Yuki glanced around. "The farthest from them… Does that mean we're in the Goldenrod City Tunnel?"

Samir smiled. "Wow...you have amazing insight, Yuki."

"But it won't help us get out of this room. Do you have any ideas, Samir?"

The intern crossed his arms. "They stole our bags, and even then, I don't have anything that can break the lock on the door. Do you?"

The Coordinator shook her head. "This is quite a predicament."

Samir sighed. "We have to get out of here and help Lance and everyone else. I can't let them win!"

"Woah… I've never seen you this determined, Samir. Did something happen to you recently?"

He smirked. "You can say that."

Suddenly, Samir's watch glowed light blue and dragged him to the door. _Wh-What's going on with my watch?_

Articuno's voice echoed in the boy's mind. _Samir… You must activate our abilities._

 _Abilities? What do you mean?_

 _Our abilities can aid you in your role as our Guardian. In a sense it is a symbiotic relationship to ensure the peace of the world. We never had to teach you two years ago, but it is now time for you to learn. Place your watch by that door and press my feather on the face._

Samir did as he told. The watch shot out a light blue hologram with an image of a key. The intern was stunned.

 _Your ability is to create objects, Articuno?! But isn't ice fragile?_

She chuckled. _Not with my ice; it can become quite durable with my power. Now, all you need to do is to create the object by pressing on the hologram._

Samir touched the key image with his right index finger, and a solid crystal blue key materialized in his left hand. He quickly grabbed it and anticipated the created object to be freezing cold. But to his surprise, it was just cool to the touch, like a regular metal key.

 _Well done,_ Articuno praised. _If you are pressed for time, you can just visualize the item you want before you press my feather._

The Johto resident nodded.

Yuki and the Director made their way to the door. "Where did get that key, young man?" he asked.

Samir replied, "It's a long story. We can get out of here, but we still need to be careful."

This time, Zapdos spoke in his head. _Don't worry, Samir. We can help protect you._

 _But how? I don't think I can summon any of you down here._

 _You will see for yourself._

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Samir inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. The lock made a click sound, and he was able to turn the round handle. The three warily looked outside into a dark hallway. Even with the watch's glow, the faraway objects and doors blended in with the darkness.

Yuki saw a light switch and flipped it up. But the lights didn't come on. "The power must be out down here. Is it really safe to find the exit with such a dim light?"

 _Time for my ability,_ Zapdos proudly informed. _Samir, place your watch by the light switch._

The boy lifted his hand by the switch, and to everyone's surprise, the lights flickered on.

"That is quite an extraordinary watch!" the Director exclaimed.

"I agree," Yuki added.

Samir smiled. _I see. You can manipulate electrical objects and currents, Zapdos._

 _Exactly right. I can also drain electricity as well. Quite handy in sticky situations like this._

"Hey!" a man's voice reverberated down the black and white tiled corridor. "Who's down here?!"

"Quick, back inside!" They ran back into their prison, and Samir quickly relocked the door.

Footsteps approached and stopped in front of the door.

"What the? How did the lights turn back on? We disabled the generator here." He sighed. "Why do I have to guard those prisoners? They can't do anything anyways with that locked door. I'm going to request a role change." The Grunt walked away, and the sound of footsteps slowly faded.

"So there is a Grunt here," Yuki surmised. "How will we get past him? Petrel stole our Pokéballs."

Samir looked at his watch. "I may have an idea."

He pressed Articuno's feather and a pair of night vision goggles appeared in the hologram.

Yuki was stunned. "Your watch can do that?! That's impressive."

He chuckled as the green-tinted, black scope materialized in his hands. "That's not the only thing it can do."

He put on the goggles, opened the door carefully and placed his watch next to the light switch. The lights flickered off, causing Neo Team Rocket Grunt to return.

"How can that be?" he wondered aloud. "I swore the lights were on just a moment ago." He growled, "There better not be a Ghost type Pokémon around! I'd better go find that generator…"

He walked past the door, unaware the three captives were watching the entire time. Yuki and the Director made sure to follow the green lens from Samir's night vision goggles as he led them out of the tunnel. But just as they made it back to the surface of the city, an unfortunate sight greeted them.

"Well, well, well," Ariana said as she, Proton, Petrel, Boulder, and Raven surrounded the trio. "It looks like you are more resourceful than I originally thought."

Petrel frowned. "I thought I took everything they had!"

Samir didn't answer, knowing it could ruin the existence of their secret weapon.

"It doesn't matter," Proton flatly stated. "Now that we captured everyone who can stop us, we finally won."

"No!" Yuki shouted. "We won't let that happen!"

Samir nodded. _Time to show Lugia and everyone else that I'm ready._

He pointed his left arm at the satellite tower and pressed Zapdos' feather. A large lightning bolt shot out of the watch and struck the tower. Sparks flew from the metal, and the broadcast began to break up.

 _That wasn't enough?! That tower must be stronger than I thought._

"What did you do, punk!" Boulder exclaimed. He charged at the boy,

 _Quick, Samir!_ Moltres shouted in his mind. _Press my feather to create a shield that can reflect or melt anything or anyone who attacks you at close range!_

Samir did as instructed, creating a fiery shield that surrounded himself and his friends. The muscular man bounced backwards, landing on the street.

Raven threw a Pokéball into the air. "Tara, grab that watch!"

The Murkrow, with cotton balls in her ears, flew around the shield, and tried to unlatch the band. Samir swatted the Darkness Pokémon aside and pressed Articuno's feather on the watch. A large crystal blue cage materialized, trapping Tara inside. The cage clattered onto the street, and the Murkrow tried in vain to escape.

Ariana frowned. "You really want to make this more difficult than it needs to be? Proton, you know what to do."

The green-haired man, with an evil grin, approached Samir with his hands forward. "Just give up, kid. You know you can't win without a Pokémon!"

Samir braced himself. _I won't let them take the watch! Not with everyone counting on me to succeed!_

Suddenly a voice he hadn't heard in a while echoed in his mind. _So, do you finally have the resolve and determination I was looking for?_

Samir smirked. _Yes, Lugia. I do._

 _Very well. Visualize my appearance and touch all three feathers at once._

Samir pressed the feathers, using his fingers to make a triangle-like pattern. The watch glowed white, and the hands spun erratically. As everyone else was blinded by the light, Samir watched in amazement as the hands moved to the "9" on the face. Then, the outline of a large bird Pokémon appeared from the west. When the light faded, Lugia revealed himself with a loud cry that almost shattered the windows.

"I-It can't be!" Ariana stuttered. "The Guardian of the Seas?! H-How did-?"

Petrel, despite being in the same shock as his superior, chuckled. "So, it's like that Spirit Necklace ain't it? Summoning its Legendary Pokémon and all."

Proton, on the other hand, roared, "This isn't the time to be speculating, Petrel! We need to make it ours again!"

"Don't get so worked up, Proton. The frequency from the Radio Tower, along with the amplification from the Bell Tower in Ecruteak City, should render it under our control. We'll come full circle after the events in Saffron City."

The Neo Team Rocket members eagerly waited for the mind control to take effect. But after a minute passed by, fear began to take hold.

"H-How is the mind control not working?!" Boulder screamed.

Raven growled, "It doesn't matter! Let's capture it the old fashioned way!"

 _Samir, now!_ Lugia commanded. _Tell me to use Aeroblast!_

Samir pointed at his enemies. "Lugia, Aeroblast!"

The Psychic type flew to his Guardian's side and opened his beak. A vortex of wind shot out and knocked the New Team Rocket members into the air and into the bay nearby.

With the main obstacles out of the way, Samir then pointed to the satellite tower. "Lugia, destroy that tower!"

 _With pleasure._ He flew to the top of the Radio Tower and swung his tail at the metal structure. The satellite tower was immediately crushed and hurtled into the bay, narrowly avoiding the people trying to make their way back to the city shore. Then, the air was quiet; the broadcast and frequency were no longer being emitted.

Samir sat on the ground, exhausted. "Wow, that was crazy…"

"Indeed it was." Lugia landed in front of the boy.

"Wait, you can talk to me using your beak?"

The Diving Pokémon chuckled. "Now that you are fully bonded with all of us, you should be able to understand us now without the need for telepathy and summon us when you request our aid using the method I taught you."

Samir teared up. "I...I finally did it? I... I can't believe it."

Lugia leaned forward. "You should be proud of your accomplishment. I know you will be our Guardian for a long time."

The intern petted Lugia's white feathers. "Thank you, Lugia."

Lance, Eusine, and Khouri ran out of the building, followed by the DJs that worked inside. Everyone was surprised at the seemingly random appearance of a Legendary Pokémon.

"Well, that means I must take my leave. Until we meet again, Samir." Lugia took off into the direction he came from, returning to his resting place beyond the bay. The sun slowly rose, revealing the damage done to the city.

Recovered from the surprise, the Champion exclaimed. "Samir, Yuki! Thank goodness you're okay. And you also found the Director! Excellent work!"

"I…I can't believe it!" Khouri stuttered. "The Guardian of the Seas, Lugia! What a true honor."

"Eh…" Eusine said with a shrug. "Not the Legendary I wanted to see but cool enough I guess."

His brother groaned. "Really, Eusine?"

Everyone laughed as two blue and white police cars and a van drove up to them, sirens blaring. Ten police officers split into two groups: one to assist the DJs and the Radio Tower Director and the other to arrest the dripping wet Neo Team Rocket members.

The police chief, indicated by the gold and silver star on his chest, saluted Lance and the others. "An honor to meet you, Champion. Thank you for stopping that frequency, despite the danger you faced."

Lance shook his head. "These children destroyed that tower. All Khouri, Eusine, and I did was help with the evacuation."

The police chief turned to Samir and Yuki. "I thank you too. Thanks to your involvement, we have most of the key members of that dastardly organization."

"Wait..." Yuki's eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'most of the key members'?"

Proton laughed as they were escorted into a prisoner vehicle. "You'll never find Admin Archer! He'll succeed where we failed!"

"That's enough from you!" a police officer retorted and shoved the Admin member into the van.

Before the doors closed, the five villains narrowed their eyes at the children, showing no signs of defeat. Then, the van sped away.

"Don't worry, young lady," the police chief reassured. "I received word from the police chief in Ecruteak City. Archer is in their custody."

Lance nodded. "Where he should be. Thanks for helping us."

"The pleasure is mine. Thanks again, everyone!"

He returned to his car and drove away.

Lance said, "Now, I would say you should return to Ecruteak City, but I have a feeling you are all exhausted. Get some rest before you travel."

"What about you, Lance?" Samir asked.

"I need to add to my report back at the PLA office. I'll sleep when I finish. Anyways, great work, everyone. I hope we'll meet again under less stressful circumstances."

Yuki giggled. "Same here. Goodbye, Lance!"

The Champion let Ryusei out, and the two waved goodbye before they flew off to the north.

"Where are you going to go now?" Yuki asked the brothers.

"We need to head back to Ecruteak City," Khouri answered. "I'm worried about Teeni."

Eusine yawned. "Can we get some sleep first? I feel like a Snorlax right now."

Everyone else yawned as well.

Khouri muttered. "Agreed. Let's head back together after take a nap."

The four trudged to the Pokémon Center, eagerly awaiting their lofty reward.


	45. Johto SC6

**Welcome to the sixth side chapter of Johto: Accepting Destiny! As the events in Ecruteak and Goldenrod Cities unfolded, Weldon flew away to a place his grandfather told him where time stood still.* What is his purpose of coming here?**

 ***For more details on Weldon's backstory, please read "Weldon: A Timeless Bond" in the story,** _ **Backstories: A Window to the Past**_ **.**

 **Side Chapter 6- Returning to the Face of Evil**

Soaring on the back of Fearow, Weldon held the sound dampening device and approached a large patch of thick trees.

 _Finally, Ilex Forest._

The two descended into the center of the forest. The foliage once again covered the sky, making the surroundings darker than the night. Unfortunately, the trees could not block out the frequency emanating from Goldenrod City. After returning his Pokémon, Weldon took out an amulet around his neck.

 _Grandpa Michael said this should respond to the shrine if it's close by._

Suddenly, the jade stone glowed brightly, illuminating a secret path through the forest. The Trainer smirked and ventured into a grotto surrounded by different ages of trees. It was a mystical place where nothing was moving, not even the leaves when he brushed past them. In the center was a large wooden shrine decorated in jade and pink crystals. The structure had a calming presence surrounding it.

"This is it," he whispered. He approached the shrine and carefully touched it.

The amulet glowed brighter until a green pillar of light surrounded the wooden structure. To his amazement, a small green Pokémon with two soft antennae, two crystal wings, and large blue eyes surrounded by black bands appeared within the pillar. Seeing the boy, she exited the light, which eventually faded, and fluttered towards him.

 _Did you summon me, Weldon?_ she asked using her psychic powers.

Weldon was stunned. "Y-Yes. You know my name?"

The Time Travel Pokémon giggled. _Of course. Michael mentioned you before, and I've seen you in the future_. _But that's for another time._ Then she became serious. _Why did you summon me, Weldon?_

Weldon took a deep breath. "Celebi, can you help me find a man named Giovanni?"

 _Giovanni...the one who created those two artificial Pokémon that wreaked havoc?_

The boy nodded. "Can you take me to him? I need to stop him before he does something that'll destroy the world."

 _Um...that's not really how time travel works, Weldon. I can't teleport you to a place where something is occurring in the present. Otherwise, Master Dialga would definitely be enraged I broke the time stream again._

"Please, Celebi," Weldon begged. "Can't you do this, just once?"

The Grass type stroked her chin. _Well... I can try since it'll be in the past once we arrive. I sense his aura somewhere near the region, but it's really faint. Are you ready to time travel?_

"Yes."

 _Very well._

Celebi lifted the Kanto native in a pink psychic energy. The pillar of light returned, and the two flew into it. After a few seconds of nothing but green light, they stood at the base of a cave near a large waterfall. It was by the remote mountain ranges that separated the Kanto and Johto Regions.

Celebi bluntly said, _He's inside._

Weldon braced himself. "Then, I'll confront him. Stay here, Celebi. If he sees you, he'll hurt you to get what he wants."

She fidgeted. _Well...that's not really... Ugh, I can't say it! All right, I'll hide. Show me the amulet when you're ready to leave and I'll come._

After she disappeared in a flash of light, the boy entered the damp cave. It was made of dark brown stone, and a waterfall cascaded into a pool of water that exited the cave through a large creek that fed the waterfall outside. Inside was the man he saw almost two years ago, the man who last saw his father: Giovanni. Instead of his black tuxedo, the former Gym Leader wore a black trenchcoat and fedora. He stood by a small portable radio.

The electronic device shouted, {Master Giovanni! Please return to us, your faithful followers! We will soon gain control of the Johto Region through the Legend Guardian! Come back and lead us again to glory!}

"It looks like my time has arrived," he muttered. "I can now finish my goal."

Weldon roared, "Leaving so soon, Giovanni?!"

The man turned around. He was surprised to see the boy, but smirked. "So. You actually have the nerve to show your face here. I don't know how you found me, Weldon, but even you can't stop me."

The boy blocked the entrance. "I won't let you go! Not until you beat me!"

The former Gym Leader scoffed, "So, a Regional Champion thinks he can really defeat me? I'd like to see you try! Golem, enter the battlefield!"

The Megaton Pokémon landed on the ground with a loud thud, shaking the cave. But Weldon wasn't worried.

"Go, Gyarados!"

The Atrocious Pokémon slammed on the ground and roared. He knew how much his Trainer hated the man before him and was ready to destroy his Golem.

 _All right, time to analyze his_ _ _Pokémon_._ Weldon narrowed his eyes, trying to see what Golem's weakness is with his family's unique battling ability. But to his surprise, the Rock type gave nothing away. _What the heck?! It always works for everyone I battled! Why doesn't it work on him?!_

Giovanni smirked. "Trying to use the Leland battling ability, huh? Come on, you'll never win this battle if you solely rely on that."

Weldon gritted his teeth. _Why that-!_ "Gyarados, Surf!"

The Water type summoned a wave of water around his body and sent it towards the Rock type.

The man sneered, "How predictable. Golem, Stone Edge then Stealth Rock!"

Heeding his Trainer's words, Golem stomped on the dirt, creating large pillars of stone that not only stopped the super effective attack, but also diverted it around them. After the water drained into the pool of water, he spun around, releasing large pointed rocks that floated around Gyarados. The Water type, however, wasn't affected by the stones.

 _A barrier then a field hazard...what is he thinking?_ "Gyarados, use Ice Fang!"

Gyarados' fangs turned light blue, and he charged at Golem.

Giovanni laughed. "Is that really the best a Leland can do?! Golem, Roar!"

Weldon's eyes grew wide. Golem opened his mouth and emitted a noise so powerful, Gyarados stopped the charge and retreated to his Pokéball. In his place was Fearow, who Weldon didn't intend on using him during the battle. The pointed rocks dug into Fearow's feathers, making the Flying type shriek in pain.

 _So that's his plan! He's using Roar to cause my Pokémon pain from the Stealth Rock he set up! Predictable, huh? Luckily, I have just the move to stop him. Golem's not fast enough against my Fearow._ "Fearow, use Steel Wing!"

The Beak Pokémon charged at Golem with his wings glowing silver. The latter didn't move.

Giovanni shook his head. "Predictable again. Golem, Stone Edge!"

Just as Fearow approached, the Stone Edge barrier emerged quicker than Weldon anticipated and forced his Pokémon into the ceiling. Fearow slammed into the stalactites and hurtled to the ground.

"Fearow, return!" Weldon cried. He was able to get him back inside before he hit the floor. _Giovanni's...stronger than I thought... But I have to do something!_ "Gyarados, Waterfall!"

The Atrocious Pokémon remerged from his Pokéball, feeling the effects of Stealth Rock. However, he shrugged it off and charged at Golem.

Giovanni crossed his arms. "This again? Golem, Roar!"

The Rock type opened his mouth, forcing the Water type to retreat once more. In his place was Arcanine, who yelped in pain as the sharp rocks pierced his fur.

 _How does Golem keep bringing out the Pokémon he has an advantage over?! I just have to burn him now!_

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

The Legendary Pokémon nodded and exhaled a strong stream of fire.

The former Gym Leader's eyes narrowed. "Useless. Golem, Stone Edge!"

Weldon quickly countered, "Dodge with Extremespeed then use Flare Blitz!"

The Fire type evaded the protruding pillars by zigzagging around them. Then he surrounded himself in blue flames and charged at heavy Pokémon. But when Arcanine got in close, a pillar immediately shot upwards, hitting him in the chin. Arcanine slid back and fell onto the dirt, whimpering.

"Arcanine, return!" Once the weakened Pokémon entered his ball, Weldon clenched his right fist. _I...I can't do anything... Even if I use Venusaur, Golem, or Electabuzz, Giovanni will still use Roar. He's...unbeatable._

"Do you want to continue this pointless endeavor?" Giovanni questioned.

The boy looked up. "Yes!" But his eyes showed his true emotions.

Giovanni scoffed, "Please. You don't have experience with battling families."

Weldon's ears perked. "Battling families? How do you even know that?"

The villain laughed. "Because I'm from one. Does the name 'Razzuchi' ring a bell?"

The Kanto native gritted his teeth. "That...That can't be... The family that specializes in controlling battle flow? That bloodline became extinct..."

"Well, you're looking at its last member. You didn't think it was coincidence that the Roar brought out the Pokémon that were specifically weak to Stealth Rock? Most Trainers would've noticed that by now. Even James was stronger than you, despite not being biologically related to the Lelands."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY DAD INTO THIS!" Weldon roared.

"Oh, and why not?"

"SHUT UP! I couldn't find anything about Dad's disappearance! The only person who knew about it is you, Giovanni! Don't you even care if he can still alive?!"

"Of course I care. After all, that's what the goal of Team Rocket is."

"THAT'S A LIE! Team Rocket and this Neo Team Rocket have been controlling Pokémon and people to do their bidding! How's THAT helping to find Dad?!"

The former leader raised an eyebrow. "Who told you those lies?"

"Those aren't lies! I saw them in person and experienced it myself! Helping one person by hurting others? You're a hypocrite, Giovanni!"

Giovanni was taken aback, but when he recovered, his face darkened. "So he actually did those things?" he muttered to himself. Then he glared at Weldon. "Get out of my way, Weldon. I have to go."

"No! You're not leaving until you tell me about what happened to Dad!"

The man was undeterred. "Do you understand the potential consequences of hindering me?!"

"I don't care!" the boy retorted.

Giovanni stomped on the ground, and Golem shot up spires of rock that surrounded Weldon. The boy tried to find a gap to wiggle out from, but the stones made a perfect seal.

Giovanni's voice echoed through the rock. "How dare you! Why should I tell you more about the man who I valued deeply as a friend? You've done nothing to show me you want to know about him or even why he disappeared. Besides, you should be asking that man more about James."

The Kanto native was suspicious. "What man? And why would he know anything about that?"

"Because he was there with us. He used his Emboar to cause the cave collapse that made James disappear."

Weldon was shocked, his mind starting to go blank. _Th-That can't be... I've never heard of another person... Is this even true or is he lying to make an excuse?_

The rocks returned into the ground, and Giovanni returned Golem. "Well then. I assume there will be no more resistance from you?"

Weldon snapped out of the almost mental shutdown. He wanted to get more information, but he nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to lose even with my other Pokémon. And...you gave me the information I needed." He stepped aside from the entrance.

The man in the trenchcoat briskly walked out, but not before stopping to say, "You made the right choice. I look forward to you challenging me again when you are truly ready." He then stepped outside.

Weldon fell to the ground, tears dropping onto the dirt. _I...I couldn't even stop him... I'm weak... Craig and Stanley were right..._

 _Weldon, are you okay?_

He looked up and Celebi was in front of him. She was very worried.

 _I'm sorry. I know I said to take out the amulet when you were done, but I was too nervous._

He sat crosslegged and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Th-That's all right, Celebi. I-I'm fine."

 _She looked around the cave. Then...what happened to Giovanni?_

"I...I let him go..."

 _WHAT?! But why?_ But he refused to answer. Her face softened. _I understand. After all, I have an idea of what will happen next. Should I take you back to Ilex Forest?_

Weldon stood up and walked out of the cave. "No, I'll be fine."

Curious, the Grass type followed him outside. _What about the events in Ecruteak City and Goldenrod City?_

He forced a smirk. "Summer, Samir, and Yuki are very capable in handling those situations. They'll succeed where I failed."

 _Then, where are you going?_

"To train, and try to find him."

 _Him who?_

He took a deep breath. "The other man who last saw my dad. The one who caused his disappearance."


	46. Johto 39

**With the help of the Legendary Beasts, Summer and Sorin confronted Teeni, Master Thief A, and Neo Team Rocket Admin Archer at the top of Bell Tower. Teeni had a change of heart after hearing Summer's sincere speech, but Archer revealed his ulterior motive and betrayed her and the thief. Our heroine was able to stop the man due to the appearance of Giovanni. After this harrowing experience, Summer bonded with Kazan and Ho-oh, finally becoming a recognized Legend Guardian. Now that the events at Goldenrod and Ecruteak Cities came to an end, Teeni decides to teach Summer about mastering her abilities. Are there any new abilities, and how will Summer's friends react to her Guardianship?**

 **Chapter 39- Mending Loose Ends**

In the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, Sorin, Teeni, and I rested in the lobby. The Kimono Girls were checking on the city after the destruction the frequency caused, but they informed us beforehand they would return later. I looked at my necklace, now complete with the symbols of the Legendary Pokémon I connected with. It was very surreal, being the new Legend Guardian.

Teeni chuckled. "I have to say, the Spirit Necklace does suit you more than me." She turned to the window, where the police were helping to clear the debris from the street.

"Hey, Teeni?" I asked. "Can I ask you some questions about Aaron?"

She became cautious. "What do you want to know, Summer?"

"Well, why did he become a thief? The first time I met him, he just got Mudkip and was going to do the Hoenn League."

She sighed and returned her gaze to me. "Well...it didn't go exactly as planned for him. He barely got into the league tournament, and then, he only made it to the Top 64. He was in a slump after that. The details on how he became a thief though, he didn't explain. But he's worked harder on becoming a great thief than competitive battling. I know it's illegal...but he's happy...and I want him to be happy..."

I felt the vulnerability, almost longing, in her words. _That was strange, I never experienced this strong sensation before._ But I didn't want to press her further. "Don't worry, Teeni. I think he'll surrender when he's ready."

She chuckled. "You truly represent compassion on a higher level. Anyway, I think I'll become the Johto Lorekeeper. You and the Kimono Girls are right; my research skills will help everyone more than if I was the Guardian. I already told Naoko, and they'll have my coronation in a week. In the meantime, I can start my duties now."

Sorin smiled. "You'll be great, Teeni. And Summer, thanks for forgiving me. I was scared you weren't going to."

"Sorin. Although we had arguments in the past, I know you're not truly vengeful. To be honest, I wanted to get along with you every time we met, but you kept pushing me away. Now, I'm happy we can finally be friends."

"Ha! Me too, Summer. Anyway, I should get going. The Silver League's approaching and I need two more badges."

"I understand. See you at Indigo Plateau?"

He nodded. "Of course. Then we can have an official battle."

We shook hands, and he left the building, waving us goodbye.

I yawned. "Wow, I'm so tired…"

"We should get some rest," Teeni suggested. "I want you to be the first person I help as the Lorekeeper."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to help me with?" I yawned again.

"You'll see. After our naps."

 **Four hours later...**

Teeni led me and Lightning into the depths of Burned Tower. The frames were thankfully still intact, despite the chaos from last night.

"Now then," she stated. "You are a fully certified Legend Guardian. But you need to master your abilities to realize your full potential."

"You mean my retrocognition ability?"

"That's one of them. We can focus on that first since you're very familiar with that." I nodded, and she continued, "You know how powerful the ability is since you've moved around when you have your visions."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah...it has been troublesome sometimes."

She giggled. "Don't worry, it's easy to fix. With objects and people you inadvertently touch, time will now stop around you so you can see the past. And with people who want you to see their past, you can now walk around without causing your physical body to move at the same time. You just need to keep in mind these things can happen, which will make it easier to control your movements during the visions."

I stroked my chin. "Wow. That is much better than wandering around without knowing where I was going. But...why would people want me to see their past?"

Teeni sadly looked at me. "I think you know better than anyone, Summer. People secretly want someone to help them recover from mentally exhausting events. It can help or hurt, depending on how they react to your visions. After all...you were able to confront your own past, and that made you a stronger person."

I began to tear up. _There it is again... Am I feeling the same emotions as her?_

She noticed and sighed. "You feel my sadness, can't you? That's...a new ability you can have as the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts. You're more sensitive to people's emotions."

"Teeni...are you sad because of what happened between you and Khouri?"

She rubbed her arm. "Yeah… I'm not proud of it. I thought I was doing the right thing a year ago, but now… I don't know if I can ever look at him again." She recovered by giving me a smile. "Anyway, I should teach you one last thing. Your bond with the Legendary Beasts." Seeing my confused face, she continued, "You see, as a Legend Guardian, you need to maintain and foster your connection with your Legendary Pokémon. You can now sense whenever the Pokémon is in pain or in danger, communicate with them without the need to summon them, and you'll feel the same pain if you aren't prepared."

Kitakaze, Kazan, and Sandā emerged from their Pokéballs.

"She is correct, Summer," Kitakaze said. "The Legend Guardian must be able to assist us if such a time occurs."

I stroked my chin. "That does make sense. I remember Samir experiencing that when Team Rocket kidnapped him."

Teeni solemnly responded, "Yes, that's what can happen if your bond is weak."

"Then how do I prevent it from happening?"

"Well, you can't really prevent it. You just have to learn how to tolerate it. The location of the pain you will experience corresponds to each of the Legendary Pokémon."

Teeni sent out Misdreavus. "If it's alright with you three, can I attack you?"

I was taken aback. "You mean you want me practice that now?"

"I'm fine with that," Kazan stated.

Sandā added, "Of course. Anything to help Summer."

Kitakaze smirked. "Give us your strongest attack, Teeni."

I sighed. "Well, okay."

The teenager smiled. "All right. Misdreavus, triple Shadow Ball!"

The Screech Pokémon shot the dark purple orbs in rapid succession, each of them hitting their mark. The Legendary Pokémon winced and slid back, but remained standing. At the same time, I felt a sharp pain in my arms and legs, my heart, then my head. I thought I was going to faint, but I refused to collapse. I took several deep breaths to regain my strength and straightened myself. The pain subsided as quickly as it came.

Teeni smiled. "Well done, Summer. You handled that pain really well. Do you understand whose pain you felt?"

I smirked. "I have an idea; after all, it's based on the power they possess. Sandā has enhanced speed, Kazan has immense power that comes from within, and Kitakaze has infinite wisdom. I'm guessing Sandā would affect my limbs, Kazan my heart, and Kitakaze my head."

Kitakaze nodded. "Excellent insight. You truly understand us, Summer. Now that you know how to summon and command us and our master, as well as how you can sense if we are in danger, we no longer need to be in the Pokéballs anymore."

The blue buttons on the Pokéballs returned to their normal gray color, and I placed them back into my backpack.

I looked at the Legendary Beasts, trying to hold back my tears. "Thank you, everyone. I...I couldn't have become your Guardian without your help."

Sandā chuckled. "You did that on your own volition, Summer. We only provided you a guide."

Kitakaze added, "I had my doubts, Summer, that you would achieve the success the same way Lady Lan had. But...just like Lady Renge and the other Guardians after her, you will achieve success your own way."

Kazan stepped forward and bowed, his companions following suit. "Let us work together to maintain the peace of the world."

I bowed back and petted each of them, feeling their auras enter my body. "Yes, I look forward to seeing all of you again."

Kitakaze looked around. "This place truly brings back memories. It is only fitting we are here again to help the new Guardian. Now, brothers, let's be off."

Sandā and Kazan nodded. Before they departed by jumping out of the basement, Kazan looked at me and said, "Good luck, Summer."

I nodded and waved goodbye.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Lightning asked. "You still look hurt."

I petted her. "I'm fine, Lightning. It'll take time to get used to it."

Teeni returned her Pokémon. "Let's head back to the Pokémon Center. We can get some medicine from Nurse Enju to heal your injuries."

The Lorekeeper and Lightning then helped me out of Burned Tower. The city looked like its normal self, just in time before the sunset. When we entered the Pokémon Center, the Johto News was showing on the TV. Teeni and Lightning moved me onto a couch, then the former went to the reception desk to obtain the medicine. Lightning and I watched the newscast.

{Now to our ongoing breaking news. Cities and towns around the Johto Region are recovering from the damage done by the mind control devices created by Neo Team Rocket. This device is an improved model of the one created by Team Rocket, the former name of the group. It is believed that the destruction of this device, which was mounted on the Goldenrod City Radio Tower, and an amplification device, which was mounted on Bell Tower in Ecruteak City, were destroyed by Legendary Pokémon. Who these Pokémon are and how they did so remain unknown. The PLA Johto office is assisting the local police and citizens with the rebuilding and restoration of buildings and residences. The PLA has also mentioned a delay to the Silver League deadline and restructuring of the Johto Grand Festival Ribbon requirements due to his incident. We will bring you more information as things develop.}

 _They're changing the date for entering the League and the format for entering the Grand Festival? That's a relief. I should tell Yuki when she comes back...whenever that is…_

The door opened. _Oh, what perfect timing!_

I excitedly turned around, expecting my friends, but it was that annoying agent, Caleb. He saw my disappointed face and laughed.

"Who were you expecting, your boyfriend?" He mocked.

"Boyfriend? Are you talking about Weldon?"

Caleb smirked. "That was the first person you thought of?! How pathetic. He's so weak, I heard he fled in shame of losing to a strong opponent."

I clenched my fists. "Just because you're not his agent anymore doesn't mean you should insult him."

Crossing his arms, he replied, "Who are you, my mom? I don't have to listen to you."

He stomped away to the library toward the back. On the way there, he dropped a book with a dark blue cover. He didn't seem to notice, so I slowly got up to get it.

When I did, I saw Caleb with a large imposing man with tanned skin. Their surroundings were shrouded in black, but I could listen to their conversation.

"Now remember, Caleb," the man said with a deep, powerful voice. "You need to make sure the three plans that are in this journal are completed."

The agent accepted the gift and replied, "Of course, sir! I won't let you or your son down."

The large man smirked. "Excellent."

The vision faded, and the surroundings returned to normal.

I was tempted to peek inside. Before I got a chance, Caleb stomped over and snatched it out of my hand. "What do you think you're doing? You'd resort to stealing to get an advantage?"

I retorted, "I would never stoop that low! Besides, I just picked it up and was going to return it to you."

He took a few deep breaths and brushed his hair back. Then he returned to the library.

"That was weird," Lightning commented. "He took his jerkness to a new level."

I stroked my chin. _I wonder what those three plans are. Why is this journal so important that I had a vision about it?_

"Sorry I took so long." Teeni came over with a glass of green juice. "They didn't have the medicine ready so I helped them make it." She noticed my pondering expression. "Everything okay, Summer?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took the cup and drank the elixir. It was so bitter, I almost gagged. I persevered and continued to drink until it was gone.

As I coughed, Yuki and Samir walked in. Shocked, Samir knocked the glass out of my hands as Yuki patted my back.

"Summer, are you okay?!" the Sinnoh native screamed. Then she glared at the teenager.

"Wait, Yuki. It's not what you think!" Teeni waved her arms in vain.

Samir examined the green liquid around the shattered glass. "I can't tell if it's juice, poison, or slime…"

I straightened myself and said, "Samir, Yuki, I'm fine! Teeni just gave me an elixir to help with my injuries."

He cried, "Injuries?! Was that on purpose?!"

"Well, yes. But-"

"How much more does she need to do to be the Legend Guardian?!" Yuki interrupted, unusual for her typical meekness. "We went through craziness in Goldenrod City last night, and I'd like to relax before I go to sleep again!"

Eusine and Khouri ran inside after hearing the commotion.

I was surprised to see them. "Eusine! Khouri! What are you two doing here?"

The oldest brother sighed as Eusine calmed Samir and Yuki down. "Helping these two back to Ecruteak City. Good thing we came inside in time."

Teeni stared at the man she hadn't seen for a year, then quickly looked away. "I...I have to go…"

"Teeni, wait!" Khouri shouted as he extended his right hand.

Teeni rubbed her arm. "Please, Khouri. I don't deserve to be around you. I...I shamed our family. Not by failing to become the Legend Guardian, but by letting my need for Grandma's attention cloud my judgment. I pushed a lot of people away and moved closer to those who used me. You were right about everything, Khouri, and I realized it too late."

"I wouldn't say 'late', Teeni," Eusine said with a smirk. "After all, the city is still standing. If you did become the Guardian, those Neo Team Rocket characters would surely destroy the region."

"That's true…" Then she announced, "But that's why I decided on a new path: being the Johto Lorekeeper."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Lorekeeper?"

"That's a person who knows the region's legends and helps others, including the Legend Guardians." Khouri explained.

"I...I know what that is…" She was crestfallen, then forced a smile.

Teeni continued, "Anyway, I've been helping Summer with her abilities. After all, she is the true Legend Guardian."

Eusine analyzed me. "Now that you mention it, the Spirit Necklace has feathers. It's complete, isn't it?"

"Yes. And she fully bonded with Master Ho-oh."

Khouri chuckled. "As I hoped you would."

His sister was taken aback. "Y-You did?"

"Of course. I wanted to tell you that you could become the Lorekeeper, but then you chose to cut off communication with me."

"That...That was what you were going to say? I...I'm sorry I didn't continue listening to you, Khouri. I'm a horrible sister, aren't I?"

Khouri hugged Teeni. "Never, Teeni. I'm a horrible brother for not trying to talk to you again. I was just respecting your wishes."

"Well," Eusine scoffed. "You two finally came to your senses. It was so exhausting being the go-to person."

The siblings stared at each other, then laughed. As they hugged each other, I felt Teeni's heart become lighter and tried not to cry. One family bond has been restored.

"Now then," Khouri announced. "Let's celebrate two Legend Guardians who fully bonded with their Pokémon."

Surprised, I looked at Samir, who was pretty proud. "Samir, congratulations! When did that happen?"

"Thanks, Summer. I'll tell you about it later; it's a pretty long story."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll tell you about how I did as well."

We entered the cafeteria and feasted, told stories, and relaxed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Outside the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, an elderly woman in a long kimono and a large Pokémon watched the festivities in the cafeteria. The former glared at the girl wearing the Spirit Necklace, who was the spitting image of her most hated rival.

"So, my granddaughter failed," she muttered to herself. "And now she chooses to associate with her. No matter. I still have one last opportunity to destroy Lan's legacy."

She motioned to her Pokémon. "Come, Dragonite!"

But the Dragon type didn't budge. He stared at the same girl with remorse.

"Come on, Dragonite! Don't waste your time on that lowly girl!"

He reluctantly obeyed his owner, and they flew back to their home to the east.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic** **, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): G** **entle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Summer's new abilities?

What do you think the changes will be for the Silver League and the Johto Grand Festival?

Who was the woman spying on Summer?


	47. Johto 40

**With Summer becoming the new Legend Guardian for the Legendary Beasts, Teeni accepted becoming the Lorekeeper for the Johto Region. In her first act as Lorekeeper, Teeni trained Summer on the latter's new and enhanced abilities with Sandā, Kazan, and Kitakaze. Afterwards, the Legendary Pokémon took their leave, their mission complete. When the girls returned to the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center, Teeni and Khouri made amends, and the trio of siblings was reunited. Summer and Yuki now return to their journeys to the Silver League and Johto Grand Festival, with their next stop being Mahogany Town. Although Summer was going to wait to battle Pryce after Yuki's Contest, the Gym Leader had other ideas. Will both girls be able to achieve success as the deadlines draw near?**

 **Chapter 40- Aurora Borealis**

A few days later, Lightning and I waited in the Ecruteak City Pokémon center lobby while Yuki and Ichigo were doing some last minute research for the Mahogany Town Pokémon Contest. The door opened, and to my surprise, Lows Landerson walked inside.

"Hey, Lows." I walked over to the Kantonian Trainer. "How's your journey going?"

He beamed. "Hi Summer! It's been tough, but I was able to get six Gym Badges."

"Oh, me too! I'm guessing you're going to Mahogany Town next?"

He chuckled. "I would, but I'm on a waiting list to battle Pryce. Do you know why he had to do that?"

"Well... It's a long story..."

"That's okay. I watched the news and heard what happened. So, Neo Team Rocket disbanded? Finally!"

"I agree! They caused so much trouble, more so after they were just Team Rocket."

Lows paused, then said, "Summer, I have something to ask."

"Sure! What is it?"

"I was wondering, since the Silver League is going to happen soon...I need to make my team stronger. Any advice on that?"

"Hmm... I know you have a Blastoise, a Linoone, a Sceptile, a Machoke, an Absol, and a Mareep..."

"Actually, Star evolved into an Ampharos not too long ago."

"Oh, congratulations! If that's the case, I think you team is pretty decent at this point. However, if Power evolved before the league, he would definitely perform better."

Lows crossed his arms. "I'm not sure how to evolve Power in such a short amount of time though... I remember Machoke evolves through trading."

I smiled. "You're right. Let me do some research, and I'll let you know if I find a trading event nearby."

"You'd do that for me, Summer?"

"Of course! I know the struggles of evolving a Pokémon through trade. Let's exchange Pokégear numbers, so I can contact you."

After we did that, Yuki and Ichigo entered the lobby. "Oh, hi, Lows!"

He responded, "Hi, Yuki. Are you preparing for a Contest today?"

"Yes, in Mahogany Town. Where's Lisa, by the way?"

"Oh, she's doing some preparations for the Ecruteak City Contest tomorrow."

Yuki winced slightly, then replied, "Tell her I wish her luck!"

"Me too," I added. "Too bad we couldn't see her. But we have to get going to make it to the Contest on time."

Lows nodded. "Okay, it was nice seeing you too again. Let me know what you find out, Summer."

"Sure, bye Lows!"

We waved goodbye and headed outside. After an hour of walking, we arrived in Mahogany Town. With the fog finally gone, the dirt paths were packed with Trainers waiting to enter the Pokémon Center.

"That's unusual," I noted. "Is your Contest today, Yuki?"

"It is, but I doubt this many are Coordinators. I should get in line."

"Okay, I'll see if I can get a room."

Lightning and I were barely able to squeeze inside. There was a line for the Pokémon Contest registration and a much longer line in front of a fenced off area by the TV. Two workers were finishing setting up four trade machines.

 _Oh, that's why._

I walked over to the counter and was happy to see the real nurse, an older woman with graying hair tied in a bun and mahogany tree pin on her cap.

"Ah, you must be Summer Scorcher," she said in a calming voice. "I want to thank you and your friends for saving us."

"You're welcome, Nurse…"

"Nurse Maganī, my dear. Now, what are you here for?"

"I want to book a room. Are this many people staying here?"

She giggled. "Oh no. Most Trainers and Coordinators are only here for one day. We only get large crowds for Contests and our annual Trade Day event. Are you interested in participating? I can get you through the line faster."

"Oh, no. I don't need to. But...I know of someone who might be interested. If that's all right with you, can you let him go through the line faster?"

She beamed. "Of course!"

"Thanks. I'll let you know what he says after I call him."

"I will await your message. In the meantime, feel free to select a room."

I nodded. "Thank you."

After going to the back and finding a spacious room, I called the person I had in mind.

"Hi, Lows!"

{Hi, Summer. Were you able to find a trading event?}

"Actually, there's one about to start in Mahogany Town today."

{Wow, that was fast!}

"I know, what a coincidence. Anyway, I talked to Nurse Maganī at the Pokémon Center, and she said you can bypass the line."

{Really? That's great!} He paused. {Um...how does the trade work?}

"Oh, since you want Power back, you'll be paired with someone who also wants their Pokémon back after a trade evolution. After the traded Pokémon evolve, the Trainers trade back to regain their original Pokémon."

{Sounds like a plan to me! Thanks, Summer.}

"No problem. Have fun with the trade!" After I hung up, I smiled. "All right. Time to see how Yuki's doing."

Someone rapped at the door. Curious, I opened it and to my surprise, Pryce was outside.

"So, are you ready for your Gym battle, Summer?" the Gym Leader asked.

"R-Right now?"

"Why, yes. I want to give you a chance to battle me before I get swamped with all the other challengers."

 _What should I do? Watch Yuki's Contest or go to the Gym?_

Lightning saw my confused face and said, "Summer. We should battle. Who knows when we can challenge him again with everyone rushing to battle him. I'm sure Yuki will understand."

I grinned. "You're right."

Pryce closed his eyes and smirked. "Not many Trainers accept their Pokémon's advice. Be at the Gym in half an hour. I look forward to seeing what Lan's granddaughter can do."

He walked away before I could talk to him again. After explaining things to Yuki and letting Nurse Maganī know about Lows' arrival, Lightning and I ran over to the Gym, a large hangar building with a red curved roof and triangular windows. After we realized it was only just next door to the Pokémon Center, we caught our breath outside.

"Th-That was a w-waste…" I uttered in between pants.

Lightning shook her hand. "Sh-Shouldn't you be researching now?"

I stretched and took out my Pokégear. "Let's see...Pryce… 'One of the oldest Gym Leaders in the world, "The Teacher of Winter's Harshness" is a master of Ice types. Pryce has provided training to some of the other well-known Ice type Trainers, such as Lorelei and Candice. Along with Brycen and Wulfric, they are the founding members of the Frozen Triangle, a group who specializes in fostering the interest in Ice types. He enjoys morning walks around the Lake of Rage with his first Pokémon, Kakunesato."

Lightning scratched her head. "That's all it says?"

"Yeah. That's all. I know it doesn't say his battling format. Maybe since Pryce's been there for so long, they allow him to make his own rules."

"Well, I hope it won't be a full battle."

"I'm sure it won't. Now then, who to choose? I need three at least, and four just in case." I crossed my arms and leaned against the Gym.

Lightning waved her arms. "Please, can it be me, Summer? I haven't battled in a Gym for so long!"

I grinned. "Of course! Your Iron Tail will definitely come in handy."

She fist pumped. "Yes!"

"Now, the other two. Blaze for sure, and Rocky. And just in case, Aurora."

Lightning was shocked. "Aurora?! Are you sure? She's not that experienced."

"Which is a perfect time for her to get it."

She sighed, "True… Fine, but only if it's a four on four!"

I nodded. "Oh, I guess it's time. You ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

I returned her to her Pokéball and entered the building. It was very pristine, with white walls and minimal decorations. A steel trophy case displayed Pryce's various awards and a picture of him with a thin man wearing a white mask and a blue kimono and a hefty man wearing a blue jacket over his white tank top.

A man in his thirties with dark hair and eyes approached, "Miss, are you Summer Scorcher?"

"Yes I am. Pryce told me to come here."

He nodded. "He's waiting for you past those wooden doors."

"Thanks."

I opened the heavy doors, and a blast of cold air greeted me.

 _N-Not again!_

I shivered and frantically rubbed my arms, surveying the room. The battlefield was covered in ice, except the center circle, which contained dark water. Pointed rocks, which were also covered in thick ice, were scattered around. The stands, covered in blue heating pads, looked very inviting. There was no mounted television, most likely because of the frigid air.

In front of me stood Pryce, who chuckled at my sorry state. "Not fond of the cold, are you, Summer?"

"T-To be honest, th-this is only the s-second place I've b-been to that's c-c-cold…"

He sighed. "Just think warm thoughts and you'll be fine. I can't wait all day for you to warm up."

 _That was mean for him to say. Did the cold make him that way?_

The referee, who was bundled in a thick black and white striped jacket and pants, waddled to the referee's box.

 _L-Lucky him…_

The Gym Leader groaned. "You too?"

"Hey!" He retorted, his voice muffled by a white scarf. "I can only stand the cold for so long! And from what I heard, it's going to be a long day."

Pryce massaged his eyes. "Very well. Just start the introductions."

The referee shouted through his scarf, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Pryce, the Mahogany Town Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Are you okay with these rules, Summer?"

I nodded, trying to conserve my body heat.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Pryce took out a Great Ball. "Go, Kuranosuke."

A Dewgong slid onto the ice and into the water, her body brighter than the ice around her.

Feeling my body was getting warmer, I asked, "Pryce. Before we start, can my Seel, Aurora, watch the battle up close?"

He raised an eyebrow then smiled. "That is fine with me."

I let out my Water type, who was excited to be surrounded by the cold. She saw her evolved form and was amazed. "Wow...she's so pretty."

Kuranosuke giggled. "Thank you."

I threw a Pokéball into the air. "Let's go, Lightning!"

The Raichu landed on the ice and immediately fell and slid around. After a few minutes to regain her balance, she slid across from Pryce's Pokémon.

"Battle begin!"

 _Why would Pryce have a Pokémon who's restricted to one field area? I'd better be careful._ "Lightning, Thunderbolt!"

She charged up her cheeks, braced herself, and shot the lightning bolt at Sea Lion Pokémon, who was barricaded around the ice.

But Pryce smiled. "Trying to take advantage, are you? That is a mistake. Kuranosuke, Dive!"

The Dewgong submerged, and the lightning bolt shot past. Lightning and I tried to find out where she was, but the ice blended with her fur. Kuranosuke then broke through the ice and pierced Lightning with her horn. The Electric type was flung into the air, but she straightened herself quickly.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted.

This time, the move hit its mark and caused Kuranosuke to scream in pain. The Water type retreated to her Trainer's side of the field. The ice reformed over where she broke through, allowing Lightning a safe yet slippery landing.

Pryce laughed. "What precision and quickness. Let's see how you handle this. Kuranosuke, Rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she drifted off into a deep sleep. A green light sparkled around her, healing her wounds.

 _Why would Pryce use Rest if Kuranosuke will fall asleep? I need to get a few attacks in before she wakes up._

"Lightning, Thunderbolt again!"

The Dewgong didn't stir as her opponent charged the super effective attack.

Pryce smirked. "Sleep Talk."

Kuranosuke mumbled to herself, then opened her mouth. A beam of icy blue light shot out and collided with the lightning bolt. The Ice Beam froze the Thunderbolt, causing it to fall and shatter on the ice before it continued on to Lightning.

"Lightning, slide out of the way!"

Using her tail, Lightning was able to steer herself to a pillar and avoid the attack. Kuranosuke was still asleep, but I knew she could sense what was happening.

"Sleep Talk again."

The Dewgong mumbled and this time, slid herself into the hole.

 _She's using Dive. I'd better be quick._ "Lightning, use Thunderbolt on the water!"

After she steadied herself, the Mouse Pokémon charged her cheeks and shot another lightning bolt at the hole. The water became electrified, creating sparks under us. A few seconds later, Kuranosuke emerged, awake and greatly weakened.

Pryce chuckled. "Clever strategy, Summer. Very well, no more games. Kuranosuke, Ice Beam."

The Dewgong shot out the light blue beam, pushing Lightning back. As the latter struggled to stay on the field, ice began to encase her body.

 _That's not good! If Lightning becomes frozen, she won't be able to survive another attack!_ "Lightning, use Iron Tail to break out of the ice, then use Thunderpunch!"

Her lightning-shaped tail glowed silver, and when she swung it forward, the ice shattered, temporarily blinding Kuranosuke. Lightning glided forward and charged her right fist. Before the Dewgong could react, the yellow glowing fist landed on her face. The Water type crashed into the wall behind Pryce and collapsed, unable to move.

"Kuranosuke is unable to battle! Lightning wins! Pryce, choose your next Pokémon!"

My Pokémon was ecstatic at the win, but her exhaustion made it hard for her to balance on the ice.

 _Just landing one attack will help us in the long-run. I hope it's a Pokémon we can outspeed. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can return to the warmth of the lobby._

Pryce returned his fallen Pokémon and smiled. "I had a feeling this match will be exciting. Now that we no longer have Water type Pokémon, I will make the battlefield solid ice." He snapped his fingers. The hole and the water underneath the battlefield immediately froze, leaving a solid platform. "Let's see how much farther I can push your limits. Go, Komado."

A round Pokémon with thick lines of white ice surrounding his black body floated over the icy battlefield. He looked quite fearsome, especially with his large blue eyes and large white teeth.

[Glalie, the Face Pokémon and the evolved form of Snorunt. A Glalie has the power to instantaneously freeze moisture in the atmosphere. A dazzling cloud of diamond like ice crystals forms around its body.]

The referee waved his arms. "Battle begin!"

"Lightning, use Iron Tail!"

She dashed forward with her tail glowing silver.

The Gym Leader smirked. "Komado, Hail."

The Ice type roared at the ceiling. A large dark cloud loomed over us, and from it, shards of ice fell. Lightning felt the shards hit her fur and winced in pain. But she persevered and swung her tail at the Glalie. He growled in pain, but when the hail hit his body, a green light sparkled around him.

I was confused. _Did the Hail heal him?_

The older man, noticing my puzzled look, explained, "You truly are an observant Trainer. Komado has the Ability, Ice Body. It allows him to recover damage during the Hail weather effect."

I gritted my teeth. _This doesn't make things easier…_

Pryce tapped the bottom of his cane onto the floor. "Blizzard."

The Ice type inhaled deeply and released a flurry of snow from his mouth. Due to the Hail conditions, the Blizzard grew larger and more ferocious.

"Lightning, Thunderbolt!" I shouted through the wind.

She tried to launch the attack, but the combination of snow and wind blinded her. The snowstorm blew her into the air, and she landed with a thud. When the wind died down, Lightning was on the ice, unable to move.

"Lightning is unable to battle! Komado wins! Summer, choose your next Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Lightning," I said, returning her to the warmth of her Pokéball.

"Oh no," Aurora sadly said. "Will Lightning be alright?"

I nodded. "She's been through tougher battles before. Don't worry, Aurora." I took out my second Pokéball. "Let's go, Rocky!"

The Steelix slammed onto the ice, which surprisingly did not shatter. The hail still fell from the cloud, but Rocky was not as bothered as Lightning was.

"Battle begin!"

"Rocky, use Rock Slide!"

The Steel type roared at the ceiling, causing boulders to break through the cloud and fall onto the icy battlefield.

Pryce was unfazed. "Komado, push the boulders away with Blizzard."

The Glalie sprayed another snowstorm from his mouth, and to my shock, the powered-up attack froze the rocks, and they shattered when they hit the battlefield. Another burst of green light surrounded the Face Pokémon, healing more if his injuries. Rocky growled, but retained his composure.

 _I can't wait for the hail to disappear so I can hit Komado! There has to be some other way!_ "Rocky, use Iron Tail on the field!"

He lifted up his glowing tail and slammed it down, causing shards of ice to fragment from the floor and shoot upwards. Several of the shards hit the Ice type, who growled in pain. The hail still healed his body, but Komado was now more wary.

Pryce chuckled. "An interesting strategy, Summer. Using our special battlefield to aid in your strategy. Time for us to go on the offensive. Komado, Shadow Ball."

The Pokémon opened his mouth wide and created a dark orb. Rocky braced himself as the Shadow Ball hurtled towards him.

"Rocky, break that Shadow Ball with Crunch, then use Dragonbreath!"

Rocky widened his mouth and chomped on the orb, which dematerialized in his jaws. He then sprayed green flames at Komado, who shuddered. Even though it wasn't a super effective move, it was still a kind of fire.

I looked up and saw the cloud was beginning to dissipate. I grinned. _Finally…_

Pryce glanced up as well and gripped his cane. "Well now, I don't have enough time to set up another Hail. Komado, use all of your energy in a Crunch attack."

The Glalie nodded and dashed forward, revealing the dark void of his mouth.

"Rocky, counter with Iron Tail!"

The Steel type lifted his glowing tail in front of him, shielding him from his opponent. Komado clamped onto Rocky's tail and dug his teeth into it. Rocky growled and swung his tail into the ice. The Ice type slammed onto the field and rebounded back to his Trainer. Komado then lay on his back, unable to move.

"Komado is unable to battle! Rocky wins! Pryce, choose your final Pokémon!"

Aurora clapped. "Good job, Rocky!"

He turned to his newest comrade and beamed. "Thanks, Aurora."

"Can you still keep going?" I asked.

"Yes, I still have enough energy left."

Pryce returned Komado and chuckled. "You are a strong Trainer, Summer. Now, let's see if you can handle the true power of Ice types with my oldest partner. Go, Kakunesato."

A strange Pokémon covered in shaggy light brown fur scooted onto the ice. He had thick eyebrows and floppy ears that hung from his sides, and a large pink snout.

[Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon and the evolved form of Swinub. A Piloswine is covered by a thick coat of long hair for enduring freezing cold. It uses its tusks to dig up food that has been buried under ice.]

 _I wish my jacket is as thick as his fur right now..._

"Battle begin!"

I snapped out of my digression. "Rocky, use Dragonbreath!"

As the Steelix exhaled the green flames, Kakunesato braced himself.

Pryce smirked. "Ancientpower."

A purple aura surrounded the Piloswine. Five boulders, also covered in the aura, formed in front of him. Kakunesato launched the rocks and the flames, creating a barrier that made the flames split apart. A red aura briefly appeared around the Ice type and the Gym Leader smiled.

"Kakunesato, Earthquake."

The Ice type lifted his front legs, revealing his clawed feet, and stomped on the battlefield. Aurora and I braced ourselves for the shaking, but to our surprise, only the battlefield itself was moving. Rocky roared as the shattered ice and rock struck his body. Then he collapsed, sending shockwaves throughout the building.

"Rocky is unable to battle! Kakunesato wins! Summer, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Rocky," I praised before I returned him. _What just happened? That Earthquake was much stronger than I thought! Did Ancientpower cause Kakunesato's moves to become stronger?_

Pryce smirked at my pensive face. "You noticed the effects of Ancientpower, didn't you? Yes, Kakunesato is stronger because of the move's effects. Not only did his attack become stronger, but also his defense and speed."

I gritted my teeth.

Aurora noticed this and frowned. "Summer, will you be able to beat Pryce?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I can. Our last Pokémon's been through tougher battles than this."

She clapped. "I can't wait to see!"

I took out my last Pokéball. "Let's go, Blaze!"

Blaze landed on the ice, wobbling slightly before he balanced himself.

"Battle begin!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

The Blaze Pokémon inhaled and sprayed the stream of fire at his opponent. The heat caused the nearby pillars to melt.

Pryce smirked. "Ancientpower."

The Ice type lifted his front legs and hurled more boulders at the Fire type move. The purple aura around them sealed the barrier, and another red aura surrounded Kakunesato.

 _Not again!_ "Fire Punch!"

Blaze and I clenched our right fists, and he charged forward using the pillars as stepping stones. Pryce countered, "Avalanche."

The Blaziken was inches away from Kakunesato's face when a large pile of snow and ice fell above them. Blaze was trapped in the densely packed snow; even his Fire Punch couldn't melt through it.

Pryce tapped his cane. "Kakunesato, Blizzard."

The Piloswine blew the snowstorm into Blaze's face, breaking through the Avalanche trap and hurling Blaze into the air. Free from the cold, my starter righted himself and when he landed, slid backwards to our side of the field. Blaze was panting; the powerful Ice attacks and Kakunesato's powered-up strengths were taking a toll on his stamina.

 _That description online wasn't kidding; Pryce really is a harsh teacher. But how can we get close without falling for those counters?_ I noticed the grooves Blaze just made with his talons on the ice. _I think that'll work…_

"Blaze, use the ice to skate closer to Kakunesato!"

He was stunned. "Are you sure about this, Summer?"

"Trust me. You can do it."

He grinned. "All right."

Putting his power into his legs, Blaze dashed forward and glided on the ice.

Surprised at the sudden change in strategy, Pryce commanded, "Earthquake!"

The battlefield started to shake again, making the ice unstable.

I was unfazed. "Jump and use Blaze Kick!"

Blaze easily leaped into the air, avoiding the rock and ice thrown about from the Earthquake. He then stuck out his right leg, and hurtled downward. The flaming foot slammed into Kakunesato, who snorted in pain. The Piloswine slid backwards but refused to fall. Blaze then backward somersaulted to our side.

Pryce laughed. "This battle has truly been quite entertaining. Not many Trainers have done that for me. But now, let's end this. Kakunesato, Blizzard!"

"Blaze, Flamethrower!"

The snow and fire collided in mid-air. Kakunesato stood strong, but Blaze was struggling to maintain the flames.

"You can do it, Blaze!" I shouted through the storm. "Don't give up!"

Upon hearing my words, Blaze's eyes, then the rest of his body, glowed orange. The Flamethrower became much stronger and melted through the rest of the blizzard. Kukanesato was hit with a Blaze-powered Flamethrower while Blaze shielded himself from the rest of the snow. When the snowstorm subsided, the Piloswine collapsed onto the ice.

"Kukanesato is unable to battle! Blaze wins, and the winner is Summer from Littleroot Town!" The referee then waddled away, finished with his job.

Blaze, weakened, tried to stop himself from falling onto the ice. Aurora and I made our way towards him. The Seel steadied her teammate, but when I got closer, I slid past them. I wobbled, trying to get myself back to them, but Kakunesato caught me and gently pushed me there.

Pryce walked on the ice with ease. "That was an excellent battle, Summer. You surprised me with that skating strategy."

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my hand. "Thanks, Pryce. I never expected it to work, since Blaze had never done anything like that before."

"Really?" The Gym Leader stroked his chin. "You never practiced that strategy at all?"

I shook my head.

"Interesting... Well, anyway. Congratulations on defeating me." Pryce took out a hexagonal pin with a round teal snowflake design. "You earned this Glacier Badge."

"Thanks, Pryce." After putting the badge into my badge case, I shivered. The heat generated from the battle was fading, and the frigid air returned.

Pryce chuckled as he returned his Piloswine. "Let's head into the lobby. There are some things I would like to discuss with you before you leave."

I returned Blaze and Aurora, then followed Pryce back to the previous room. I smiled at the sudden rush of heat. _Ahh...warm again..._

"So, what do you want to talk about, Pryce?"

The elderly man asked, "Summer, are you part of a battling family?"

I was taken aback. "No, why do you ask?"

"With how you battled, I assumed you were part of one. Having that innate ability to strategize using the environment is usually not something a normal Trainer would have."

 _Me, part of a battling family? That doesn't make sense. Daddy's side doesn't specialize in battling, and Mommy told me she and Uncle Alberto don't either._ "No, I just research techniques and incorporate Contest style moves, the environment, and my Pokémon's abilities into my battle strategy."

"I guess my assumptions were wrong. I apologize."

I shook my head. "No need to apologize, Pryce." _Speaking of battling families..._ "This is a little off-topic, but did Weldon battle you yet?"

The Gym Leader raised an eyebrow. "I have not heard of him entering the town yet. He may be still training. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering... Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering if Aurora wants to learn a stronger Ice type move. If you're going to use her for the last Gym challenge, it will definitely help."

"So the Pokémon type of the last Gym is weak to Ice... Sure, that'll be great. But...don't you have to battle Trainers?"

He chuckled. "My Gym is closed to challengers starting at 6pm. You can come train anytime after then."

I stroked my chin. "That makes sense. Can my friend Yuki come too? I'm sure she'd like some advice on how to better use her Wartortle's Blizzard attack."

Pryce smiled. "Of course. I also enjoy training those who appreciate Ice type moves. I shall await your return tonight if you wish to start training then."

"Thanks, Pryce. I'll come back later." I waved goodbye and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

There, the trading event was in full swing, with Trainers trading Pokémon at the four stations. I gave my Pokémon to Nurse Maganī and walked over to the television, which showed the conclusion of the Mahogany Town Pokémon Contest. To my relief, Yuki and Momo were on the screen, as well as a girl with long brunette hair wearing a green dress. By the girl's side was a Dewgong. The scoreboard at the Contest Hall showed both girls had less than a fourth points left.

Jadrian, who wore a white shirt kimono with dark brown trim and mahogany trees decorated around the hem, said, {Ladies and gentlemen, we are now down to the last minute of the final round. What will Yuki and Fubuki do?}

Fubuki pointed at Momo and shouted, {Dewgong, Blizzard!}

The Ice type opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful snowstorm, causing some of Yuki's points to decrease.

My friend counted, {Momo, use Blizzard with your Rapid Spin!}

The Wartortle ducked into his shell and spun forward, splitting his opponent's Blizzard in half. Then, he unleashed another snowstorm from inside his shell, making both Ice type moves spin around him. Momo tackled into Dewgong, who slid back and shook the pain off. Then, a chime rang through the hall.

Jadrian announced, {Time is up.}

The Coordinators anxiously looked at the scoreboard, which flashed on the screen.

The announcer continued, {And by a slim margin, the winners are Yuki and Momo!}

The crowd cheered as my friends celebrated their victory. Yuki and Fubuki shook hands, then the latter left the stage.

The camera focused on Jadrian and Yuki. {Congratulations, Yuki and Momo. I am happy to present you with the Mahogany Town Ribbon.}

The Coordinator accepted her prize and showed a dark brown ribbon to the audience, who cheered once more.}

Jadrian said, {Thank you everyone for joining us for the last day of the Mahogany Town Contests. Please join us for the next week of Contests in Ecruteak City and stay tuned for an announcement from the Pokémon Contest Association. Safe travels, everyone!}

The television flashed to a commercial of Lance advertising Dragon Master capes, then a commercial of Red advertising official PLA caps.

A Chansey came by with my Pokéballs. "Here are your Pokéballs, Summer."

I happily put the balls on my belt. "Thanks, Chansey. I hope today hasn't been so busy for you."

The Egg Pokémon giggled. "Not at all. We have help from some of the nurses in Ecruteak City for the event."

"That's good to hear. Tell Nurse Maganī I said thanks too."

"Okay. Bye, Summer!"

Before she went back to the reception desk, Yuki and Ichigo entered the building.

Chansey walked over to the new guests. "Do you need your Pokémon healed?"

The girl nodded and gave Chansey two Pokéballs. "Thank you, Chansey."

After the nurse Pokémon walked away, Yuki asked, "How was your Gym battle, Summer?"

I beamed. "It was close, but I was able to win the badge."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I saw you win the Contest just now. Congratulations to you too."

Yuki gave me a determined look. "We're almost there, Summer. Just a few more to go."

"Very true! Oh, Pryce said he was going to help Aurora learn Ice Beam. Do you want to practice Blizzard with him?"

Her eyes sparkled. "A chance to train with one of the best Ice type Gym Leaders around? Of course!"

I laughed. "Great! He said he's available after 6pm. Let's have dinner, then head to the Gym."

"Sounds great to me. I'm a little tired though. I think I'll take a nap."

I yawned. "A nap sounds good to me too. I'll see you inside the room, Yuki."

"Okay, see you later, Summer."

I went to the back of the Pokémon Center and took a well-deserved rest.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Ir** **on Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Gym battle?

What is the announcement Jadrian mentioned?


	48. Johto 41

**Summer and Yuki arrived in Mahogany Town for Yuki's next Contest, only for Summer to be dragged into her Gym battle with Pryce on the same day. Despite the freezing air and Pryce's knowledge of Ice types, Summer prevailed and earned her seventh Gym Badge. Afterwards, Summer watched Yuki win her third Contest Ribbon. The girls then accept Pryce's training and a week later, they venture into the Ice Path to get to Blackthorn City. Inside, they meet a Kimono Girl who tells Summer where she can practice her retrocognition abilities. What stories are preserved in the ice?**

 **Chapter 41- Frozen in Time**

After our victories today, Yuki and I laughed in our room at the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center. Lightning and Ichigo, exhausted, were curled up on our respective beds.

"Even though it's been a week, I still can't believe Samir was able to summon Lugia!" I exclaimed. "I mean, I could do it with Ho-oh myself, but man, that was incredible how they were able to stop Neo Team Rocket!"

She giggled. "Yes, it was quite nerve wracking at the same time. At least we got our Pokémon back after the police finished their investigation. That's why it took longer for us to return that time. But you must be very excited as well; you are now a Legend Guardian too."

"Yeah. But I still need to practice using my abilities. Teeni told me that they'll become more controllable then."

Yuki became quiet and twisted her hair. She exuded a strong sadness.

"Is...something wrong, Yuki?"

She sighed and looked at the stars outside. "Summer… I don't know if you can help me, or if I want to experience it again."

"Experience what?"

"Well...you know that I have a photographic memory. But there's something I never told you about it. I only started having it after my parents disappeared. My memories before that are either faded or blurred, especially during their disappearance."

I stroked my chin. "You want me to use my retrocognition ability to help you figure out how you got it?"

She solemnly nodded.

"I can try, but will you be okay with the results?"

"I have to be if I want to figure out about my parents. But it would help if I'm in a better mood."

 _Parents… That reminds me…_

"Yuki, before we start, do you know what happened to Weldon?"

"He dropped us off in Goldenrod City, then left. He did head south, but where he landed, I don't know."

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Before you guys came back to Ecruteak City, I ran into Caleb, and he told me Weldon ran away after losing to a stronger Trainer. I don't want to believe it's true, but based on what happened and what Pryce told me earlier…"

She smiled. "Summer. It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll appear at Indigo Plateau."

I weakly smiled back. "You're right. But the schedule change will delay that."

She gave me a sly smile. "Why are you so eager to know what happened to him?"

I blushed. "J-Just looking out for my friends, that's all."

"Sure, Summer. Sure." She rolled her eyes then continued, "Thank you for putting me at ease. Now, let's see if you can help me."

She held out her right hand. I was about to touch it when the lights went out.

Yuki sighed. "Nurse Maganī warned us about this since there are still repairs to the utilities. Maybe we should get some sleep instead."

"A-Are you sure, Yuki? I can still do it in the dark."

"It's fine. We can try next time. Good night."

She got under the covers, and I reluctantly followed suit.

 **One week later...**

The week of training went by quicker than I thought. Pryce not only taught Aurora Ice Beam, but also helped me and Yuki use our Ice type moves to our advantage. Yuki and I returned to the warmth of the Mahogany Town Pokémon Center and enjoyed some hot chocolate in the cafeteria. Lightning and Ichigo munched on some Cheri Berry and Rawst Berry cookies.

"So," I said after taking a much welcomed sip. "Are you ready to head to Blackthorn City, Yuki?"

She nodded, almost done with her drink. "Yes, the last part of our journeys to the Silver League and Grand Festival are there. Will you be okay with traveling through Ice Path? It'll be really cold in there."

I chuckled. "With all the training I did with Pryce, it shouldn't be too bad. Let's head out first thing tomorrow."

"Great! I'm going to practice outside. I'll see you for dinner."

Yuki and Ichigo, who grabbed the remainder of the green cookies, left the cafeteria.

"What should we do, Summer?" Lightning asked.

I crossed my arms. "Aurora's tired from the training, so I think we should take a break today. But something's been on my mind lately."

The Raichu teased, "Is it Weldon again? Do you miss him, Summer?"

"Th-That's not it!"

She laughed. "I know, but it's always so funny how you react! Anyway, what's it this time?"

"It's about what Pryce told me about my battling style after the Gym battle."

"That whole 'battling family' thing? Are you related to a battling family?"

"Not that I know of. But there's still a lot of things I don't know about my family tree. Daddy's tree is pretty solid, but Mommy's… All she told me is that she and Uncle Alberto moved to Johto from the Unova Region before coming to Hoenn. Nothing else."

Lightning crossed her arms. "Maybe you should ask her next time. It wouldn't hurt."

I sighed. "I'll think about it. Besides, it seemed like it was painful for her to talk about her family. Kind of like Yuki… Do you think she'll let me explore her past, Lightning?"

"Hard to say. I think she's still on the fence. She'll let know when she's ready, I guess."

I smiled. "You're right. Come on, let's go watch her practice. I wonder if she's going to incorporate Momo's Blizzard based on Pryce's advice."

Lightning took the last red cookie and leapt off the chair. Then we headed outside to help Yuki with potentially her last Johto Contest.

 **The next day…**

After finishing breakfast, we entered the lobby to find the television showing the Johto News.

A female announcer said, {Now, the latest update for all Coordinators. Due to the Neo Team Rocket incident two weeks ago, the Pokémon Contest Association has decided to run the remaining ten Contests in the doubles format similar to the upcoming Grand Festival. This means that the winning Coordinators will earn a Ribbon equivalent to two Contest wins. The Pokémon Contest Association wishes all Coordinators who need the five Ribbons to qualify for the Grand Festival luck.

Speaking of the Neo Team Rocket incident, the Pokémon League Association has delayed the start of the Silver League to allow the Johto Grand Festival to occur next month at the Indigo Plateau. However, the association has decided not to reduce the number of badges needed to qualify for the Silver League. Trainers eager to participate must have their eight Gym Badges within two months.

We will discuss the recovery efforts of the Neo Team Rocket incident after this commercial break.}

As an ad for Pokémon-shaped pasta appeared, Yuki groaned, "That's just great… I didn't prepare for a doubles format…"

I reassured, "You still have time to practice, Yuki."

She petted Ichigo. "True. The Blackthorn City Contest is in a week, and I have to win this one! I really don't want to go back to Ecruteak City for the Contest if I had a choice."

"Oh, right. They might still have that special format. Then we should get going."

Yuki looked at her Pokégear. "We need to go through the Ice Path to get to Blackthorn City. I can practice in there."

I hesitated. I didn't want to stay in another cold place longer than I had to. But not only did Yuki need the training, so did Aurora. "All right, I'll do some training there too. Come on."

After waving goodbye to Nurse Maganī, we headed out into the brisk morning air and walked east of the town to a large mountain pass that divided the eastern portion of the region. A chill wind met us at the cave's entrance.

We entered into a cave covered not only in ice, but also with icicles that were precariously perched over us. I shivered; it was cold, but not too bad after my previous training.

Before we even started to find a training spot, a Jolteon frantically ran towards us. "You have to help me!" he cried. "My mistress is trapped on an icy patch and cannot find a way to free herself."

"Come on, Yuki," I said. "Let's go."

We ran over and saw the large area with boulders protruding at random places. At the center of the ice, a woman in a red kimono with yellow trim was struggling to maintain her balance on her geta. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't recall who she was.

The woman looked at us. "Oh, thank goodness you are here. Can you aid me in navigating this puzzle? I tried in vain to get to the exit over there."

I looked at the surroundings, then the ground north of us, peeking through the stones. "I'm not sure how we get to her, then to the exit. Do you have any ideas, Yuki?"

"Hm…" She scanned the area as well and twirled her hair. Then, she exclaimed, "I know! Follow me, Summer and Lightning!"

After Ichigo climbed on her shoulders, Yuki stepped on the ice and skated forward, gently hitting the boulder wall. Once she skated west to the next boulder in the way, I followed, although I almost slammed into the wall.

Lightning wobbled on the ice, then groaned, "Forget this! I'm not doing this again!"

She charged her tail and slammed it into the ice, creating a sturdy rudder. Then, she thrust herself north and removed her tail, spinning around us and landing at the exit. As she got up and tried to recover from the dizziness, I continued to follow Yuki around the ice and boulders until we almost collided with the woman.

When I saw her face up close, I recognized her immediately. "You're the Kimono Girl I haven't met yet, right?"

"That's a little rude to say, Summer," Yuki scolded.

The woman chuckled. "It is quite all right. We have not been formally introduced yet. But let us escape this infernal frigid trap first."

Yuki nodded. "Follow me."

She skated around the puzzle, and we followed her until we slid into solid ground at the exit.

The Kimono Girl smiled. "Thank you for assisting me." She then shouted over the rocks. "Come, Satsuki!"

Her Jolteon leaped over the boulders blocking the entrance and exit and joined his Trainer.

Lightning grumbled, "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Yuki, Ichigo and I laughed.

The woman said, "So it is true you two can understand Pokémon speech."

I smirked. "In a way."

"Anyway, my name is Sayo. I apologize for not meeting you sooner, Guardian, but I was researching the legends of Blackthorn City."

Yuki's eyes widened. "There are legends there?"

"Of course. After all, it is the original shrine for Dragon-type Pokémon. It is said that the first rulers of the Unova Region trained there. Now that the crisis in Ecruteak City has concluded, I was returning there to study more about the Electric Dragon."

"How exciting! Let's make a stop there, Summer!" My friend squealed.

I chuckled. "Sure, that's fine with me."

Sayo looked at me. "Incidentally, Summer. How are your abilities progressing?"

"Well, I had some training with Teeni, but I haven't practiced much."

"Why not practice here?"

"Here?"

The Kimono Girl nodded. "Ice Path may seem like an ordinary cave, but the ice has been freezing here for centuries. Therefore, it and the rocks around them have recorded past memories of those training in its depths."

I stroked my chin. "I get it. I can practice my retrocognition ability here." I turned to my friend. "You can practice for the Contest, Yuki. It's probably best if I practice by myself."

"Okay, Summer. Good luck!"

Yuki and Ichigo headed further into the cave. She seemed to be worried about something, but I had a feeling on what it was.

Sayo pointed to a nearby ladder. "The ancient icicles and boulders are upstairs. I hope your training goes well, Guardian."

"Thanks, Sayo. Are you going to keep going in the cave?"

She looked in the direction Yuki went. "I believe there is something I must accomplish first. Farewell, Summer."

She and Satsuki walked down the same path.

"What was she talking about, Summer?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, you were asleep when this happened. Yuki wanted me to see what happened to her parents but decided not to at the last minute."

"I see. I guess you just have to wait, right?"

I nodded. "Come on, let's go see the ancient ice."

We climbed up the ladder and were amazed to find icicles and pillars of stone colored a deep blue.

"This is amazing! I hope I can see what memories they hold."

"Go on, Summer," the Raichu said with a nudge. "I'll make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"Thanks, Lightning."

I walked over to an icicle that was the longest amongst them. I touched it and closed my eyes.

A gust of wind blew into my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw a boy slightly younger than me with brown hair and gray eyes in an open patch. He wore a dark blue coat and light brown pants.

"Oh!" he shouted in frustration. "How hard could it be to find a Delibird here! That Pokémon would be the best first Pokémon ever!"

 _A boy searching for a rare Pokémon as his first Pokémon? That's very ambitious. He does look familiar though…_

He peeked over a pillar, and to his shock, a Sneasel jumped out, angry that someone was disturbing his home.

The boy nervously walked backwards. "I'm so sorry, Sneasel! I didn't mean to intrude."

The Dark type ignored the apology and lunged at the child. As the boy cowered in fear, a small dome-shaped Pokémon with brown fur divided by dark brown stripes tackled the Sneasel. The brown Pokémon aggressively moved his snout, daring Sneasel to attack again.

Sneasel obliged and charged a Slash attack with his right hand. The brown Pokémon turned around and splashed mud from his hind legs. The mud covered Sneasel's eyes, temporarily blinding him. The Sharp Claw Pokémon tried to wipe the grime away, but the layer was thick. Taking advantage, the brown Pokémon tackled Sneasel once more. The Dark type, overwhelmed, ran away in fear of the strong opponent.

The little Pokémon scurried over to the boy, who was thankfully unhurt.

"Y-You saved me, Swinub…" he stuttered. "Thank you."

Swinub beamed and snuggled next to him. The boy laughed and petted his protector until a cry caught his attention. It was a red bird Pokémon with a white sack-shaped tail and white face and chest feathers. The Pokémon, which I recognized as a Delibird, was rummaging for food on the floor.

The boy's eyes lit up, but he hesitated to catch it. He looked at Swinub and smiled at his squinty eyes.

"You know what? I don't need that Delibird. Swinub, do you want to be my partner?"

The Ice type cocked his head slightly.

"I want to be the best Ice type Trainer around," the boy explained. "Not just to win, but also to help others love them too. I thought I just need a rare Pokémon to prove my point, but you just reminded me that what matters more is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. So, how about it?"

Swinub squealed with glee and snuggled into the boy's arms.

The child laughed, "Thanks. I'll name you Kakunesato."

I gasped, causing me to return to reality.

"What did you see, Summer?" Lightning asked.

I smiled. "Pryce meeting Kakunesato."

She was shocked. "Wow, that far? What was Pryce like?"

I chuckled. "The same as now, wanting to spread his love of Ice types."

Lightning wandered around the floor and noticed something at the center of the room. "Summer, what's this?"

I walked over and saw her looking at a boulder with a dragon etched into it.

"That's weird. Why would a dragon symbol be here?"

The Raichu smirked. "Only one way to find out, right?"

I nodded and touched the carving. Another gust of wind hit me, this time, coming from behind. I turned around and saw Lance, about the age of twenty, and a teenager with long aqua blue hair. The girl was maybe five years younger than the Dragon Master, wore a blue jumpsuit and a long dark blue Cape. I felt a strong aura coming from her. Next to them were a Dragonite, which I recognized as Ryusei, and a Dratini, the pre-pre-evolution of Dragonite. I walked over to get a closer look.

The four were sitting on the floor, meditating. The girl and her Dratini shivered, getting Lance's attention.

Lance scolded, "Clair, you need to focus. You can't let the cold get to you."

She growled, "I'm trying...but it's so cold in here!"

Lance sighed and got up. "I guess that's enough training for today."

Frustrated, she rose to her feet and stomped. "I'm never going to become a Dragon Master at this rate." She kicked the stone with the dragon symbol.

"Hey!" the Dragon Master shouted. "You know you're not supposed to damage the Dragon Pillar! It's sacred to our people."

She begrudgingly obeyed. Her Dratini tried to comfort her Trainer, but the girl was still upset.

He shook his head. "Clair, you can't expect to become a master in such a short amount of time. You only started a few years ago."

"So what?" She pointed at him. "You were able to become one in five years! That's the fastest for anyone in our clan to become a Dragon Master. And now you're a member of the Kanto Elite Four. I'll never get strong fast enough to become a member!"

Lance, massaging his eyes, tried to explain. "Clair. I still trained everyday to get to where I am now. Besides, what matters most to the PLA is that you're willing to take the time you need to prepare yourself against challengers."

"Come on!" she scoffed. "You're going up against a nobody from Pallet Town. Besides, you should be aiming for the Champion."

Lance crossed his arms. "I know I'm not ready to face the Kanto Champion, which is why I'm training and battling challengers so I can get the experience to."

"Whatever. I'll become the best Dragon Master in the world. Without your dumb advice." She looked at Dratini. "Come on, Saphira. Let's learn Draco Meteor."

"Hey, Saphira can't learn that move yet!" But they were gone. Lance muttered to himself, "Why does my cousin have to act like this to impress the elders... Things were less complicated back then..."

 _Cousin? I didn't know Lance had a cousin. Wait...Pryce told me the last Gym Leader's typing was weak to Ice types. Could she be…?_ Something tugged on my capris. I returned to the present and saw Lightning doing just that.

"What's wrong, Lightning?"

She replied, "Just seeing how fast you react when an outside force touches you."

"Oh, like those other times." I looked around and saw I was still standing in front of the dragon carving. "Hm… I felt your tug, but I was able to walk in the vision while my body remained still."

"What did you see this time?"

"I think this was about eight years ago, when Red became the Champion. I saw a younger version of Lance mentoring his cousin. She seemed a little envious of Lance recently becoming a member of the Kanto Elite Four, and she wanted to get stronger in a short amount of time."

"Kind of reminds me of how Sorin was before. I hope we don't meet her. She sounds like an unpleasant person."

"We'll see. Anything else I should touch?"

Suddenly, an invisible force began to pull me forward. I allowed it to bring me to its source, a damaged stone pillar. It seemed normal, but something didn't feel right.

Lightning made her way over. "Pieces of rock? Are you sure, Summer? That doesn't look interesting."

I stroked my chin. "It does, but I felt something pull me here. I don't know if it's good or bad."

Lightning smiled as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry. We can help you if things get hectic. Go on, Summer."

I took a deep breath and touched the shards of rock. Instead of a gust of wind, I was surrounded by darkness.

 _Again? This was like when I touched Caleb's journal…_

To my shock, the muscular man from the vision was there, along with a black-haired boy around the age of ten. The boy was slowly doing pushups, not used to the cold temperature of the cave.

"You need to go faster!" the man yelled. "You'll never will the Indigo League with that flimsy body!"

I approached them and saw the boy fighting back tears yet obeying his mentor's demands.

 _This boy...he looks familiar…_

Once the boy was moving at the speed the man wanted, the latter said, "All right. Let's take five."

The boy fell to the floor, exhausted, then rose to his feet.

I gasped when I saw the battle-worn look in his brown eyes. _Is that...Stanley?!_

The man handed the boy a bottle of Fresh Water, who quickly drank from it.

After the drink, the man asked, "You ready to face the Indigo League, Stanley?"

"Yeah, I am. I won't show any weakness in the tournament."

His mentor smirked. "That's my boy. Prove to everyone the strength of dual battle family blood."

 _Dual battle family blood? You mean Stanley's father's also a battle family member? This is getting interesting._

Stanley replied, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll use both abilities to my advantage."

 _Dad?! That's Stanley's dad?! But I guess that does make sense with his attitude towards me._

Stanley's dad clapped his hand onto his son's shoulder. "Good strategy. We need to fulfill our roles in the prophecy. Then, our family will dominate the competitive world."

 _Prophecy? What prophecy?_

Suddenly, Stanley's dad turned to me and frowned. His son disappeared into the darkness as he walked towards me. "Are you spying on my memory?"

"Y-You can see me?" I stuttered. "Th-That's impossible."

The man laughed. "I have my ways, Guardian. But now you've seen too much. It's unfortunate that I have to eliminate you."

He snapped his fingers and I felt everything around me shake. _Wh-What's going on?! I have to return to reality!_

Someone pushed me to the right, and I felt the dirt on the ground. I blinked and looked above. The icicles on the ceiling began to fracture.

Lightning, who I knew pushed me aside, frantically asked, "What do we do, Summer?"

"We need to stabilize them!" I shouted as I stood up and took out a Pokéball. "Aurora, use Ice Beam to stop the icicles from falling!"

The Seel jumped out of her ball and aimed her horn at the ceiling. An icy blue beam hit the frozen spears and mended the cracks. Although it took a few minutes, the icicles stopped moving, and the cave was calm once more.

Aurora flopped on the ground, exhausted. "H-How did I do, Summer?"

I knelt down and petted her, "You did great, Aurora. You really mastered that Ice Beam."

She weakly smiled. "Thanks, Summer."

Footsteps echoed from below, then Yuki, Ichigo, Sayo, and Satsuki appeared.

"Are you okay, Summer?" Yuki asked with worry on her face. "We felt the cave shake, and Sayo told me the ice upstairs is fragile. I hope the ice didn't injure you."

"Thanks to Aurora and Lightning, we are. How about you two?"

Sayo smiled. "We suffered no injuries from that quake. Although it is quite strange; earthquakes are very rare in this area…"

 _That couldn't have been a natural disaster… That vision...caused it... But how?_

"Summer?" Yuki interrupted my thoughts. "Do you know what happened?"

I sighed. "I...I was in a vision recently… It was different. I was surrounded in darkness, and then one person in it actually recognized my presence. I think he caused the earthquake."

The Kimono Girl gasped. "That's unheard of! Are you sure about this, Summer?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I saw this same person in a previous vision. I don't think this is a coincidence."

Sayo paused, then replied, "I shall inform the rest of the Kimono Girls and the Lorekeeper. Perhaps they can provide some insight into what you saw. I shall return to Ecruteak City posthaste."

"Are you sure, Sayo? Aren't you going to Blackthorn City?"

"Oh, this is much more important. Besides, Yuki and I discovered a shortcut in the Ice Path so I can avoid that infernal puzzle."

My friend nodded. "It's quite strange no one's been able to find it yet."

Sayo giggled. "Yes, it is! Anyway, I shall depart. It was a pleasure to officially meet you two. I hope I can see you again."

She and her Jolteon went back downstairs while we made our way out using the shortcut Yuki found. When we exited the cave, we entered a city with small houses and a large cave with Dragonite statues outside its entrance. We arrived in Blackthorn City.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Seel, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Summer's visions?

How was the man able to manipulate the vision and the surroundings?


	49. Johto 42

**On their way to Blackthorn City, Summer and Yuki ventured into Ice Path. There, they met Sayo, the last Kimono Girl, and helped her across the mind-boggling ice puzzle. Summer also practiced her retrocognition abilities, but someone interfered and almost destroyed the icicles and stone that held onto the memories. Our heroine was able to prevent the catastrophe, and Sayo returned to Ecruteak City to find some answers. The girls then arrive in Blackthorn City, where Summer awaited answers from Teeni. But an unexpected visitor to the city distracts her. Who is it, and what does this person want?**

 **Chapter 42- Thief Among Dragons**

We entered the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center, which had carved dragon decorations on the borders and hallway entrances.

"They really do appreciate Dragon types here," I stated.

Yuki nodded. "I do like these carvings. They're so lifelike!"

We approached the reception desk and met the nurse, Umebura, who had a dark purple bob with light blue highlights. The pin on her cap was a gold plum blossom.

"So," she asked in a mellow tone. "Are you two here for the Gym and Contest?"

"Yes," Yuki replied. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"Of course. You can choose any one you like."

"Thank you."

Nurse Umebura turned to me. "And Summer, a girl named Teeni wanted me to inform you she'll be available to call on the videophone around five o'clock. Here is the number you need to call." She handed me a piece of paper with seven numbers on it.

I looked at the clock above us. "Oh, it's almost time."

"I can find the room," Yuki offered.

"Great, thanks, Yuki."

After she and Ichigo left, Lightning and I walked to the videophone with the most privacy. I typed in the phone number and picked up the receiver.

After a few seconds, Teeni appeared onscreen. She was in the Ecruteak City Pokémon Center.

{Hi, Summer,} she greeted. {How's your training coming along?}

"Hi, Teeni. It's going well, although, my recent one went differently than I thought."

She became serious. {Yeah, I heard about what happened from Sayo. I've been doing some research, and I haven't found much concrete evidence that a cognizant memory has happened before.}

"Oh," I said disappointedly.

{Well, there is something… But it is a myth in and of itself.}

"Really? What is it?"

{There is a legend from the Unova Region that when the Great Dragon split into the three Pokémon, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem, the new Legendary Pokémon received a powerful skill based on its main characteristic.}

"I remember reading about them in the scrolls. Reshiram searches for the truth, Zekrom seeks ideals, and Kyurem scales the two into balance."

The Lorekeeper nodded. {That's right. This rumor is based on Zekrom's goal. I think because the person you saw believes in his ideals so strongly, almost to the point of obsession, this may have given him the power to manipulate specific memories that feed his ideals.}

"That sounds too crazy to be true. But...it makes sense with everything that happened with that man so far. I saw him before from a book I touched before, and that memory about handing it to its new owner was not as extreme as when he was pressuring his son to win."

{Hmm...maybe his son is the obsession. Do you recognize the boy?}

I hesitated. "Yeah...but I don't know if I should say."

She smiled. {I understand.} Then, she peered at something behind me and turned pale.

"What's wrong, Teeni?"

{It can't be… But it has to be… I just saw Aaron.}

I whipped around and saw no one behind me. "Are you sure, Teeni?"

{Positive. He was outside. I think he headed north.}

I stood up. "I have to stop him."

{Be careful, Summer. He might take out his anger and embarrassment at you.}

I nodded. "Thanks, Teeni. Talk to you later."

After hanging up, I walked over to Yuki and Ichigo, who were sitting on the couch by the television.

She smiled, but when she saw my frantic face, she asked, "Summer, what's wrong?"

"Aaron's here."

She quickly stood up. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yeah. When I was talking with Teeni, she was worried about why he was here. She may have been his friend, but I know she wouldn't lie to me about that, right?"

"True. But where did he go?"

"We won't know until we head outside."

We walked into the crisp evening air as the sun set over the mountain range. Suddenly, I gravitated to the cave north of us where the statues we saw earlier were. The familiar strong feeling of dread washed over me.

"He's there. Let's go!"

We ran over, only to be stopped by a pond shimmering in the setting sun. A wooden walkway crossed the water to the cave entrance guarded by Dragonite statues. A boy around the age of eleven and a strange sandcastle shaped Pokémon were staring at the water. As the moon rose over us, I could make out his dark brown hair, a black long-sleeve shirt with yellow and orange stripes, and sand colored shorts.

I tried looking up the Pokémon next to them, but my Pokédex said, [No Pokémon data found. See Alolan Pokédex.]

 _Alolan Pokédex? Is this another Pokémon from the Alola Region?_

The boy turned around, revealing his sunglasses with a gold mountain etching on the left side. He asked in a low, slightly moody voice, "Are you here to watch the moonlight?"

"Um...not really…" I answered. _This boy's scaring me._ "Have you seen a guy just now? He has black spiky hair, a blue sweatshirt, and black jeans?"

"Not particularly. I tend not to care about things like that…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Okay...who are you anyway?"

He gave an eerie smile. "Santos. Let me guess, you're Summer and you're Yuki?" He pointed at Yuki then me.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm Summer and that's Yuki. Are you part of the Week Siblings?"

"What makes you say that?"

Yuki answered, "For one thing, you're wearing colors that are associated with Saturday. Second, that mountain on your sunglasses is the element for Saturday. And third, your Pokémon's name is also likely named after Saturday. I noticed that with the other six siblings, so I assumed you're the last one we'll meet."

Santos slowly clapped. "I'm impressed. Oh, before I forget. You were trying to scan my Pokémon, Summer?"

"Yeah. It says it's from the Alola Region."

"She is. This is Sabt, my Sandygast. I traded my Misdreavus for her, though my siblings were a little upset about that at first."

"How come?" I asked. "It must be great to have a rare Pokémon."

He sighed. "I'm...considered to be the black Mareep of my siblings. They don't seem interested in my hobbies."

"Well, what are your hobbies?" Yuki asked.

"Watching moonlight, finding spirits, and making sandcastles."

 _I can see why…_ "Those hobbies aren't too extreme, especially the last one."

"I do make the sandcastles interesting by dying the sand black."

 _Never mind…_

A bold female voice shouted, "What are you three doing here?"

A woman in her early twenties, with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail, approached us. She wore a tight light blue jumpsuit with dark blue on the sides, blue gloves with black cuffs, long blue boots with two black cuffs at the top, and a dark blue cape. I recognized her immediately. However, I didn't recognize the long light blue Pokémon floating to her left.

[Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Dratini. A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail.]

 _That Dragonair looks a little familiar. It must be Saphira, the Dratini I saw in Clair's memory._ "Are you Clair?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Anyone can know who I am. How do I know you two are not threats?"

 _She doesn't see Santos as a threat?_ _That's unexpected._

Yuki reassured, "We didn't come here to cause any trouble. We just wanted to see if someone we knew came by here."

The Gym Leader cracked her knuckles. "Well, no one can enter Dragon's Den without a Dragon-like Pokémon or the Elder's permission. You don't look like Dragon Trainers and you're still outside. So, I guess I can let you slide, for now."

"Is she really this intense?" Yuki whispered to me.

"She hasn't changed since the time of the vision."

Clair said, "However, I can use your help locating this intruder. Search the outside while I enter the cave. If I find out you are accomplices, you will enter my full wrath!"

Her Dragonair sighed, but she followed her Trainer past the Dragonite statues.

Yuki exhaled deeply. "That was so scary."

Santos shrugged. "Eh. She does that to everyone she's not familiar with."

"I suppose. But where should we look? There's not much out here."

I stared at the statues. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what, Summer?" Yuki asked.

I stroked my chin. "Rocky knows Dragonbreath. Does that qualify for me to enter Dragon's Den?"

"It may work… But Twister is a Dragon type move, and Pokémon like Pidgeot know it and they obviously are not Dragon-like in any way."

Santos muttered, "You won't know until you try."

I chuckled. "True. All right. I'll see if I can explore the cave while you guys search the city. Maybe he left some clues on where in Dragon's Den he was heading."

"Good idea, Summer," the Sinnoh native agreed.

Santos scratched his head. "Umm...who is this guy you're looking for?"

Yuki replied, "I'll explain as we search, Santos." Then she looked at me. "I'll give you a call if we find anything."

I nodded. "Thanks, see you later." We split up, and Lightning and I crossed the pond.

Lightning uncharacteristically cowered behind me.

I petted her head. "What's wrong, Lightning? You've haven't done this in a while."

"Th-They're gl-glaring at m-me…"

I stared into the right statue's eyes, then the left's. The Raichu was right. The statues loomed over us, as if they were analyzing our auras.

I took a deep breath. "Well, let's see if my hypothesis is correct."

I marched forward, half expecting some kind of barrier to throw us back. But thankfully, we were able to pass the stone guards and enter the den. We climbed down the stairs to find an underground lake divided by stones protruding from the water and a large island in the center. A large wooden shack stood on this land, amulets in the shape of various Dragon type and Dragon-like Pokémon dangled from its beams.

I took out a Pokéball. "Looks like I need her help. Go, Aurora!"

The Seel splashed into the lake, happy to be surrounded by water again.

Lightning looked at me, then at Aurora. "Summer, how are you two going to cross? Aurora's too small to carry you on the water, no offense, Aurora."

"None taken, Lightning," the Water type acknowledged. "The water's not too cold, so Summer can swim with me."

I weakly smiled. "I don't want to get too wet. Who knows what we'll expect."

Errol emerged from his Pokéball. "Allow me to assist you with my psychic abilities, Ms. Summer. I can levitate you whilst Ms. Aurora guides our path."

"Excellent plan, Errol!" I praised. "Lightning, why don't you take a rest?"

She nodded, and I returned her. Errol then lifted me up with a magenta energy, and the three of us ventured further onto the lake.

"Guys, let's find a way to get near the shack."

Errol and Aurora nodded, and after a few minutes of maneuvering around the rocks, we landed on the isle, where the source of the strong presence was. Aaron was staring at the shack, the sign above saying, "Dragon Shrine."

"Aaron," I said, trying to hide my anxiousness.

The teenager turned around and smirked. "It figures you'd be the one to find me here, Summer. I suppose you're here to force me to surrender to the authorities?"

I sighed. "I think that decision's up to you, Aaron. All I want to know is why...why you gave up becoming a Trainer and turned to thievery instead? Your battling style now is on the competitive level. You can easily do well in the Silver League."

Aaron scoffed. "Don't try to soften me up. I know Teeni told you why I became a thief."

"She did, but not a lot of details."

He put his hands into his jean pockets. "Why don't we make a deal then?"

I immediately became cautious. "What...kind of deal?"

A smirk crossed his face. "If you beat me in a doubles battle, I'll not only tell you about my full past, but also I'll surrender to the authorities. I'll even let you see the Pokémon I'm battling with."

I stroked my chin. "And what if I lose?"

"Then you need to give up challenging the Silver League."

My Pokémon and I were taken aback.

"How dare he suggest that!" Errol roared. "Does he not know the toils we encountered to achieve our place there?"

"Calm down, Errol," Aurora reassured. "Summer will win."

Aaron chuckled. "Looks like your Noctowl's fired up. Does that mean you'll accept my challenge?"

 _I don't have much of a choice…_ I nodded.

"Excellent!" He took two Pokéballs from his belt. "Swampert, Ariados, let's go!"

The Water and Bug type Pokémon landed on the dirt, bracing themselves for a tough battle.

Errol looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ms. Summer, may I participate?"

I stroked his head. "Sorry, Errol. I have the two Pokémon in mind already."

He was a little upset but said, "I trust your judgment, Ms. Summer."

I returned him and took out a Pokéball. "Let's go, Blaze!"

The Blaziken stood firm and crossed his arms, glaring at his former friend. Swampert clenched his teeth, refusing to be intimidated.

Aurora looked at Blaze, then me. "Umm...Summer? Don't you need two Pokémon?"

I smiled at her. "Aurora, you're the second Pokémon."

She gasped. "Me? Are you sure? I don't have enough battle experience to face someone like him."

I knelt down and said, "You trained hard, Aurora. And you have Blaze as your partner. I know you'll be great."

Blaze nodded. "I will help you if you help me, Aurora."

"Of course, Blaze! I'm honored to be your partner."

The two stepped forward and faced their opponents, who frowned at their close bond. Aaron noticed this as well.

The teenager said, "Let's begin, shall we? Swampert, Mud Bomb! Ariados, Sludge Bomb!"

The two launched their attacks above us, forming a swirling, disgusting purple and brown orb.

I commanded, "Aurora, Aqua Ring! Blaze, get Aurora out of the way when that orb gets close!"

My Pokémon nodded. Aurora closed her eyes, and two bright blue rings surrounded her and crossed around her body. Once she opened her eyes, the combined attack hurtled towards them. Blaze grabbed the Water type and leapt to the left. Although they avoided major damage, the splattering force from the sludgy, muddy bomb knocked Aurora out of Blaze's arms and into the lake. Ariados scurried towards her next target. Blaze landed on the rocks and returned to the island. He attempted to reach his partner, but Swampert blocked his path.

I gritted my teeth. _Aaron never intended this battle to be a doubles format! I have to focus on one battle, but which one?_

Blaze glanced back and saw my worried expression. "Summer, focus on Aurora! I can handle Swampert."

"Are you sure?"

Ariados was forming a large web from the ceiling, trying to barricade Aurora to the watery depths.

Blaze and Swampert then engaged in a grappling match. "Go, Summer!"

I nodded and ran closer to the lake edge. "Aurora, Water Pulse!"

A swirling orb of water shot out from the underwater white spot.

"Ariados, destroy that orb with Psychic!"

The Bug type's eyes glowed magenta, and the glowing blob sliced through the Water Pulse easily. Aurora was hit and thrown deeper into the lake, but the rings were able to recover some of her health.

 _Ariados has the advantage above the water… But...she won't have it if that's taken away…_

"Aurora, freeze the lake with Ice Beam!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Summer?"

I smirked. "You'll see."

The water surface slowly became covered in a layer of thick ice, obscuring Aurora from view. Ariados frantically scanned the lake, trying to find her prey. Meanwhile, Blaze shifted his weight, throwing Swampert off balance. The Blaze Pokémon then threw the Mud Fish Pokémon to the east wall, causing the latter to groan.

The teenager growled, "Swampert, get over there and destroy that ice with Brick Break! Ariados, get over here and stop Blaze with Psychic!"

Swampert freed himself and charged his right hand in an orange aura. As he shattered the ice with the Fighting type move and moved west, Ariados climbed towards her Trainer and hurled a magenta orb at the Fire type.

"Blaze, dodge and use Fire Punch!"

My starter leaped up, evading the super effective attack, and smashed Ariados with his orange fist. Ariados was hurled into the lake and eventually floated up, unable to move. Aaron angrily returned his fallen Pokémon and roared, "Swampert, Muddy Water!"

Feeling his Trainer's rage, the Hoenn Water starter raised his arms and created a large dirty brown wave. Aurora was caught in the tide and washed onshore while Blaze blocked the wave with his arms, gritting his beak. Swampert emerged from the lake and charged at the Seel, who froze in shock.

"Blaze, help Aurora with Blaze Kick!"

Without hesitation, the Fire type stood in front of his weakened partner and prepared his right leg for the kick. However, Aaron and Swampert smirked.

"Strength!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon grabbed Blaze's fiery leg and hurled him towards the east wall. Blaze winced from the impact, but unlike his former friend, he struggled to break free from the rock. Aurora cowered as the fully evolved Pokémon loomed over her.

 _This is bad. I have to do something, quick!_

"Aqua Tail!"

Water swirled around the Seel's tail, and she swung it at her opponent. But Swampert blocked it with a Brick Break, diverting the attack around him. Aurora shrunk further.

Aaron chuckled. "What are you going to do now, Summer? Looks like I'm going to win again."

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. _I won't let him this time._ "Aurora, you can beat Swampert."

"A-Are you sure?" she stuttered.

"Yes, you trained hard every day. I know you have the power to beat him."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, I trust you, Summer."

"Talking to your Pokémon won't save you, Summer," Aaron taunted. "Swampert, finish Aurora with Brick Break."

Swampert raised his right arm, and it glowed orange. Aurora stood her ground and anticipated my command.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Ice Beam!"

The icy blue beam collided with the Mud Fish Pokémon's arm, slowing it down. But the latter' will and the super effectiveness carved through the Ice type attack. Aurora was struggling to keep her mouth open, and the beam began to fade.

"Don't give up, Aurora!" I encouraged. "Keep going!"

She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy into the Ice Beam. But after a minute, she began to falter.

Blaze shouted from his craggy prison. "Don't lose hope, Aurora!"

Flower, Errol, and Lightning emerged from their Pokéballs, eager to see their newest member succeed. "Go, Aurora!" they cheered.

Aurora opened her eyes and I felt a surge of confidence swelling inside her. She narrowed her eyes as she glowed in a bright white light. We were in awe as the Seel grew larger, especially her tail, fins, and head. The light faded, and before us was a silky white Dewgong.

Aurora's Ice Beam became more concentrated, making Swampert nervous. His arm was slowly encapsulated with ice, until it spread throughout his body. The Mud Fish Pokémon was frozen; no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break his frozen prison. Errol and Lightning then helped Blaze get back onto the island.

To my surprise, Aaron laughed and brushed his hair back. "You actually beat me... I knew you would."

I raised an eyebrow as he returned his starter. "Wait, you did? Then why offer that wager?"

"You wouldn't have battled me otherwise. And a deal's a deal."

He was about to say something else when Saphira wrapped around him. Clair, with a stern frown, walked over.

She glared at me. "So, you are involved in this after all."

"Yes and no...?"

"How did you get in here in the first place?! I have the right to throw you out!"

She grabbed my left wrist. I struggled to break free, but her grip was too strong.

The door to the shrine slid open, and a short, elderly man walked out. He had long gray hair and beard and wore a robe draped in dark blue and purple.

Clair released me and bowed, "Elder." She then hissed at me, "Bow to him!"

The Dragon Elder shook his head. "That is not necessary, child," he reassured. His voice had a mix of quizzical and solemn tones. "After all, my pupil should have more respect to the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts."

The Gym Leader bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"Besides, does her presence here not mean she has a Dragon-like Pokémon?"

Clair pointed at the subdued teenager. "Then what about him, Elder?!"

"I invited him here."

She was dumbfounded. "Wh-What?! Do you know he is a criminal?"

"Yes, I am fully aware. That is why I let him train here."

"Umm..." I interrupted. "Elder, sir. May I ask why Aaron wanted to come here?"

The Elder turned to me. "You may. This young man was searching for a new goal after his brush in thievery. I allowed him entry to meditate and ponder."

Clair was still suspicious. "You cannot be so trusting, Elder. What if is here to steal our precious treasures?"

"I...I didn't...steal...anything!" Aaron argued as Saphira continued to restrain him.

The Elder nodded. "None of our relics have been removed, Clair. Please show some courtesy to our guests."

"Fine," she huffed. She waved her right hand and her Dragonair let her prisoner go. Aaron rubbed his neck and arms. Her ferocious gaze returned to me. "We're not done here." She stormed off, with Saphira trailing behind.

The Elder sighed. "I apologize for my pupil's behavior. Her love for the power of Dragon types makes her more arrogant. I shall leave you two so you may continue your conversation."

We bowed. "Thank you, Elder."

He smiled and returned to his wooden domain.

Aaron sighed. "Life's doesn't go my way, does it?"

"Aaron... You were about to tell me why you became a thief, right?"

He halfheartedly smiled. "Yeah... After I lost the Hoenn League, I was ready to give up Pokémon all together. But a man offered me a deal I couldn't refuse: competitive battling training in exchange for stealing rare items for him. I then realized later that he used me to become his successor as a master thief."

"That's how it all got started? Why couldn't you have left your alter ego?"

"I liked the praise my clients gave me and the rewards I got from them. They were the things I didn't get when I was a Trainer. But after that fiasco with Archer...I don't know what to do anymore. "

I hesitated. A strong sense of sadness exuded from the teenager. I had to say something. "Aaron. Talk to Teeni. She's been worried about you since you left Bell Tower."

He was stunned. "Y-You're not letting the authorities know I'm here? Why?"

"Because you were manipulated to become a thief. Just like Teeni."

He looked away. "I doubt she wants to associate herself with someone like me."

I shook my head. "If she can change, so can you."

Aaron chuckled. "I guess you are the right Guardian after all. I'll give it a shot. I kept you long enough. Go continue on your journey."

"You too," I said. "Good luck, Aaron."

I returned everyone except for Aurora, who despite her exhaustion, ferried me back to the cave entrance.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusio** **n, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Santos?

What did you think of Summer and Aaron's battle?

Did Summer make the right decision to not have Aaron arrested?


	50. Johto 43

**After arriving in Blackthorn City, Summer and Yuki investigated the appearance of Aaron in the vicinity. They ventured to the Dragon's Den, where they met Santos, the Saturday sibling, and Clair, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Despite the latter's warnings not to enter the cave, Summer was able to and confronted the former thief in a doubles battle. Blaze and Aurora fought their hardest against Aaron's Swampert and Ariados, and through the process, Aurora was able to master Ice Beam and evolve into a Dewgong. Defeated, Aaron awaited his future in prison, but to his surprise, Summer allowed him to fix his mistakes, similar to his best friend. However, her mere appearance in Dragon's Den and the Pokémon that got her inside cause Clair to become more hateful of the young Trainer. What will Clair do to exact revenge on Summer?**

 **Chapter 43- The Bias of a Dragon Master**

The next day, Yuki and I were training by the pond outside Dragon's Den. My friend was contemplating who to use for her potentially final Contest while I did the same for the Gym battle.

I looked at my Pokémon, then at Clair's bio online.

 _One of the most powerful Gym Leaders in the world, Clair is one of the youngest Dragon Masters in the_ _Johto Region. She is also the only Gym Leader to make it the furthest against the Kanto Elite Four, only to fail against her cousin, Lance. Specializing in the 3 on 3 singles format, Clair can adapt to many types of Pokémon with both moves and strategies. With her Dragonair, Saphira, by her side, Clair aims to show the world the immense power of Dragon types._

 _Wow, she accomplished so much as a Dragon Master, and she does have an extreme preference for Dragon type Pokémon. I should follow Pryce's advice by using Aurora. But who else should I use?_

"So, you are planning to challenge me after all."

Yuki and I looked up and saw Clair and Saphira. Their glares slightly unnerved me.

The Gym Leader warned, "Don't even bother, Scorcher. I know you're going to lose."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

"She's never battled against a Dragon type before."

I argued, "That's why I'm training harder than before."

"Don't make me laugh. If what you say is true, why don't we have an unofficial battle now? I want to battle the one who let you into Dragon's Den."

 _This sounds like a trap...I need to be cautious._

"Go, Rocky!"

The Iron Snake Pokémon towered over us, but Clair was undeterred. "A Steelix, huh? That's not an actual Dragon like Pokémon. What a shame." She looked at her partner. "Saphira, show them what a true Dragon is like."

The Dragonair floated forward and braced herself.

"Go ahead, Summer. Let's see what you got," the Gym Leader goaded.

I nodded. "Rocky, Rock Slide!"

Rocky roared and boulders descended onto Saphira.

"How pathetic." Clair shouted, "Saphira, Dragon Dance then Aqua Tail!"

The Dragon Pokémon swirled around in a red light and her eyes flashed the same color. To our shock, she zoomed around the falling rocks as water swirled around her tail.

I quickly countered, "Rocky, block it with Iron Tail!"

Steel and water collided, but the Aqua Tail broke Rocky's guard, and he was drenched in water. He growled in pain, but he didn't fall.

 _That Aqua Tail's stronger, and her speed has increased. Was that from the Dragon Dance?_

Clair smirked. "Looks like this Steelix is tougher than most I've faced. But I have the advantage. Flamethrower!"

"Dragonbreath!"

Another collision, this time with green and orange flames, happened in front of us. Then, the flames separated and hit their respective targets. Both Pokémon winced from the super effective attacks, but Rocky appeared to suffer more. He panted and struggled to keep standing.

I gritted my teeth. _I can't let this battle continue like this!_ "Clair, please stop! I forfeit the match!"

But she responded, "A true Dragon type Trainer never surrenders. And I'll show you that from a real Dragon Master! Saphira, end this with Dragon Rush!"

Her first Pokémon hesitated, understanding her opponent's lack of resistance. She was more respectful than her Trainer.

"Saphira!" Clair scolded. "Destroy that Steelix!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, CLAIR!" The Dragon Elder walked towards us. "A real Dragon Master knows to stop when they know an opponent cannot fight back. Do you need a refresher?"

She clenched her right fist. "No...Elder…" She glared at me. "You and that Steelix better be ready for our Gym battle. I won't hold back then."

She stormed off. Saphira apologetically bowed to us and followed her Trainer.

 _At least someone is being mature._ I ran over to Rocky, who fell to the ground. I fed him some Sitrus Berries, and he slowly rose. Yuki, Ichigo, and LIghtning tended to him while I approached the elderly man.

"Thank you, Elder," I said, relieved.

"You are most welcome, Summer." He frowned. "It does seem my pupil has not mastered her arrogance. I do hope you can defeat her."

"But I don't know if I can. If she and Saphira can exploit Rocky's weaknesses like that, I can't imagine how I'd fare against her other Pokémon."

"Why not train in the Dragon's Den?" he offered. "My Pokémon can aid in your knowledge of battling Dragon types."

I bowed. "Thank you, Elder. I accept your invitation. Can I come in the afternoon? I want to make sure Rocky is all right first."

"Of course. Your friend is welcome to enter to train inside as well. Take all the time you need."

I nodded and returned to my friends. I returned the Steel type and told them, "Let's get to the Pokémon Center first."

We ran back, and I let Nurse Umebura heal Rocky. Hopefully she'd help him make a full recovery.

"What did you talk with the Dragon Elder about, Summer?" Yuki asked.

"He said we can train inside Dragon's Den. His Pokémon can help me prepare against Clair."

"That's great news! The Contest will be the hardest one yet, and it will be great if I can learn from the Dragon Pokémon living there."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Do you want to go inside first, Yuki? You only have two days before the Contest."

"Are you sure? I can wait for you."

I waved my hands. "It's fine. My timing's more flexible than yours."

She was a little worried, but responded, "Okay. See you later, Summer."

After they left, Lightning glanced at me. "Rocky will be okay, Summer. He's been through worse before."

Chansey waddled forward and handed me Rocky's Pokéball.

I smiled. "Thanks, Chansey."

The Egg Pokémon bowed and left to continue her work. After securing his Pokéball, we headed inside the Dragon's Den. It was not as dark as the last time we visited, but the damp atmosphere remained.

I let out Aurora, who ferried me and Lightning to the island where the Dragon Shrine was. There, I also let out Rocky, who looked much better, albeit embarrassed.

"How do you feel, Rocky?" I asked.

"Fine…" he muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't even land one hit on Saphira."

"Hey, it was your first time battling a Dragonair. That's why we're here to train."

Rocky nodded in determination.

The Dragon Elder exited the shrine. "Ah. There you are, Summer." He turned his head to the Steel type. "So this is the Pokémon that allowed you to enter the den. What a magnificent Steelix."

I blushed. "Thanks for the compliment, Elder."

"Now then. The Pokémon you should practice against are the Dragon Pokémon Clair normally uses: Kingdra and Dragonair."

"Kingdra?"

[Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Seadra. It sleeps quietly, deep on the seafloor. When it comes up to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool that can swallow even ships.]

I checked the Pokémon's typing in the Pokédex. "So it's a Dragon and Water type. That'll be difficult to counter with Aurora and Rocky."

"Excellent deduction. Kingdra only have one weakness in this part of the world, Dragon."

"Rocky does have Dragonbreath, but it'll be risky to use him because of the Water typing. My last Pokémon should be either between Flower or Lightning."

"I want to do it!" Lightning volunteered.

To my surprise, Flower appeared from her Pokéball. "Can I battle this time, Summer?"

"But Flower. You haven't been in a Gym battle in a while," Lightning argued.

The Grass type gave her teammate an uncharacteristic frown. "I still train and give you guys advice! I'm still capable with battling!"

She slammed her vines on the floor, and we were taken aback.

"Is...everything okay, Flower?" I asked. "You never get this angry."

Flower paused, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's just… Never mind." She returned to her Pokéball using her own power.

Lightning rubbed the back of her head and became saddened. "Did...did I say something wrong?"

I petted her head. "No you didn't, Lightning. It is true; I haven't used her since the battle against Whitney. Is it my fault she doesn't have experience?"

The Elder solemnly replied, "I am afraid this is a decision you need to make. Knock on the door once you decide who you will use against Clair."

I nodded, and the man returned into the holy building.

I crossed my arms. _This is such a hard decision. Lightning has more experience, but Flower has been improving steadily throughout our journey..._

I turned to Aurora and Rocky. "What do you two think? After all, they will switch with you during the battle."

The Dewgong was startled. "Me? Um… I'm fine with either…"

"Flower," Rocky replied without hesitation.

 _That was quick._ "Why Flower?"

"She deserves a chance, Summer. I know she wants to do another Gym battle before the Silver League, even though she doesn't show it."

I took his words to hear. "I want her to get the experience too, but I'm worried that Clair's Pokémon will cause trouble for her. After all, they can know Ice and Fire type moves."

The Steelix bent down to my height. "Please, Summer. She encouraged me when I struggled in Kanto. I want to do the same for her in this region. I know she can overcome them."

I exhaled and smiled. "All right. I'll let her join you guys. Are you fine with that, Lightning?"

The Raichu nodded. "I did battle pretty hard during the last Gym battle. I should probably take a rest before the big leagues."

I let the Grass type out, and she was bewildered. "Summer, you're sure about this?"

I knelt down and stroked her head. "Rocky convinced me, and I feel bad you didn't get a lot of experience with the Gyms in this region. I'm counting on you, okay?"

Flower gave me a determined smile. "Of course, Summer."

Lightning nervously walked to the Ivysaur. "Flower...about what I said earlier…"

Vines embraced her. "I know you meant well, Lightning. And I'm sorry for venting my anger at you."

The two hugged, and I knocked on the door. When it opened, I said, "Elder. We're ready."

 **Later that day…**

Rocky, Aurora, Flower and I panted as we faced the Dragon Elder's Kingdra and Dragonair. We trained for what felt like days, honing not only their moves, but also their defenses.

"Once more!" The Elder shouted to his Kingdra, "Ashwin, Ice Beam!"

We nodded. "Flower, dodge with your vines, then use Leech Seed!"

Whipping out her sturdy vines, the Grass type evaded the super effective attack and shot a seed from her flower bud. Ashwin was immediately tangled in the energy sapping vines and felt their damaging effects.

The Elder nodded. "Ejder, Thunderbolt!"

The Dragonair shot a lightning bolt directly at Aurora.

"Aurora, stop it with Water Pulse!"

The Ice type charged the orb quickly, and the swirling water collided with the Electric attack. Instead of exploding, the water absorbed the electricity and the orb shone with yellow light.

Flower shouted, "Now, Summer!"

I smiled. "Aurora, throw it back with Ice Beam!"

She inhaled and released the icy blue beam at the orb. Not only did it become frozen, but it also hurtled towards Ejder. He coiled around it to dodge, but the orb's potential damage was clear when it made a sizable indent to the wall behind him.

"Excellent," the man praised. "Now for the final test. Ejder, Flamethrower!"

"Rocky, Dragonbreath!"

The fiery attacks collided and moved back and forth. Rocky paced his breathing, allowing the Dragon type attack to expel constantly. But after a few minutes, his flames slightly weakened and he struggled to stay upright. The Flamethrower pushed the Dragonbreath back to its user, and Rocky was hit by the orange and green flames. He roared in pain, but stood his ground.

"Rocky, are you okay?" I shouted.

"Yeah...I'm fine…" he panted. He resisted the super effective attack much better than earlier today, but he still looked exhausted.

The Elder noticed this as well. "Why don't we finish training for today, Summer?"

"Okay. Thank you for helping us, Elder."

"My pleasure." He then stroked the Steel type. "The Dragonbreath now has better control and consistency, but I believe Rocky needs more than just an improved Dragonbreath to defeat someone like Clair."

"Like another Dragon type move?"

He chuckled. "No, not like that. You don't have to use Dragon moves to defeat a Dragon type Pokémon, which is what I trained with you during our session. I believe you need a new, stronger move. A move that will change the pace of the battle."

"Change the pace? What do you mean?"

A smirk crossed his face. "You will find the answer soon enough, Summer. Now, it is getting late, and I'm sure you must meet up with Yuki."

"Oh, right. Well. I'll come back soon, Elder."

"I look forward to that. Take care, Summer."

 **A few hours later…**

I stared at the computer screen in the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center. Lightning, on the other hand, was enjoying a new comic on the computer to my right.

I sighed. _What other moves can Rocky learn to stop Clair? None of these moves work, and I don't think we have enough time to teach Rock Ice Fang… Ugh...what move is it?!_

Yuki and Ichigo entered the computer lab. "Hi Summer," she said. "I'm going to do some late night training in Dragon's Den."

"Oh, how come?"

"Well, I've been practicing this new defensive strategy with Momo and Kiui and I want to make sure it works in a combination."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to make Momo's Aqua Tail to make a shield of water and Kiui a shield of dust with Bullet Seed."

"Like, using the moves on the ground?"

The Sinnoh native beamed. "That's right! I know that's one of your strategies with Lightning, and I saw some Coordinators in the Sinnoh Region Contests using that strategy recently. I want to see if my Pokémon can use it too."

"Okay then. Don't stay there too late."

"I won't," she replied with a giggle. "Good luck finding a strategy, Summer."

"Thanks, Yuki."

After they left, I pondered. _Using an offensive move as a direct shield? I know it's possible with Water Pulse and Iron Tail, but with a Rock or Ground type move?_

I glanced at the Raichu, who was again deeply engrossed with the story. "Oooh! That's gotta hurt!"

"What hurt?"

She turned to me, her eyes wide and her paws in the air. "That Stone Edge! Those rocks sprung out of the ground and hit a Crobat while it was charging at a Rhydon!"

 _Stone Edge? Wait...that's it!_

"Lightning, you're a genius!"

She cocked her head slightly. "I am?"

"Yeah! That's the move Rocky needs to learn! Stone Edge!"

"But Summer, how are you going to learn that in such a short amount of time?"

I smirked. "With someone's help. I need to make a phone call." I ran into the lobby and called the best person to assist us.

* * *

As the girls and Ichigo slept, Flower let herself out. Making sure they wouldn't be disturbed, she grabbed a Pokéball from Summer's belt on the nearby chair and crept outside. She walked through the quiet city until she reached the pond by Dragon's Den. Then, she let out the Pokémon.

Rocky yawned and was surprised to see he and his best friend were outside, alone. "Flower? Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, then responded, "Rocky, please be honest with me. Do I still deserve to be on the team?"

"Of course! I...I thought we went through this already earlier, Flower."

She looked at the half-moon shining on the reflection of the water. "Yeah, but...I still don't know if my strength will help Summer in the long-term. I mean... I've been struggling in the battles that count most, against Aaron, then Whitney... And I don't think I'm getting better in comparison with everyone else."

"Don't say that, Flower." He knelt down to his forlorn friend. "You are a great battler in your own right; you don't need to compare yourself with anyone else. Like Summer said, she wants to help you get stronger before the Silver League." Seeing she was still unsure, he said, "I'm going to help you get stronger and encourage you every step of the way. Promise, Flower?"

She smiled and petted the Steelix's head. "Okay, Rocky. And I'll still continue to support you to the end. Thank you for hearing what I have to say."

"You're welcome."

The two happily nudged each other and returned to their Trainer's side.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl,** **male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

How did Summer enter Dragon's Den if Rocky is not considered to be a Dragon-like Pokémon?

Who did Summer call to help her?

Which two Pokémon will Yuki choose for the Pokémon Contest?


	51. Johto 44

**Summer realized she need more training when Clair and her Dragonair, Saphira, almost destroyed Rocky in a practice battle. The Dragon Elder offered to assist her with battling against Dragon types, and Summer trained with Aurora, Flower, and Rocky. After learning Rocky needed a new move to defeat Clair, Summer called the person who can help them master it in a short amount of time. Meanwhile, Yuki is making last minute preparations for what will hopefully be her last Johto Pokémon Contest. Who is coming to help, and who will Yuki choose for the doubles format?**

 **Chapter 44- A Stellar Contest**

Lightning and I waited outside the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center, watching the sky. It was a partly cloudy morning, but it was starting to warm up.

The Raichu asked, "Is she here yet?"

I squinted at an approaching object from the southwest. "I think that's her."

We waved at Jasmine and her Skarmory, Aldebrand, who landed in front of us.

"Summer!" the Olivine City Gym Leader cheerfully greeted. "It's great to see you again."

"You too, Jasmine. How was the flight?"

"Pretty smooth. Luckily, there were no Pokémon flying around today, so the trip was quick."

"Do you want to come inside for breakfast?"

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet."

She returned her Pokémon, and we entered the cafeteria. Trainers enjoying their meals gasped when Jasmine walked past. Yuki and Ichigo were sitting near a dragon sculpture by the start of the buffet.

Yuki stood up. "Hello, Jasmine!"

"Hi, Yuki. You look like you're doing well."

"Thank you…" the Coordinator muttered.

Jasmine became worried. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no! My Contest is tomorrow, and I really want to win this one."

"I understand! I know the pressure of doing well before a Contest. Although I'm here to help Summer, I'd be glad to help you train too."

Yuki's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"I'm always happy to assist Trainers and Coordinators."

A familiar voice scolded, "You're getting help from a Gym Leader? What a cop out."

Azura walked to us, glaring at her rival.

"Azura!" Yuki gasped. "Don't tell me you're here for the Contest too?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She crossed her arms. "Besides I only need one Ribbon left. The whole double Ribbon change the Association made is pointless."

Yuki took a deep breath, trying to contain her fear. "I think it's a good idea because of what happened."

Azura could barely contain her laughter. "Don't tell me… You...You have less Ribbons than me?"

"It won't matter after this Contest!" Yuki shouted. "I will win!"

"Ha! We'll see. After all, you have a horrible record against me. Now, I need a healthy meal before preparing for my final Contest."

She bumped me and Yuki aside and helped herself to some berries. I felt a very strong hatred emanating from the Coordinator that I hadn't felt before. Was this because my recognition ability got stronger?

"She's just as unpleasant as she presents herself on television," Jasmine said with disdain. "I'll help you win for sure, Yuki!"

Yuki was slightly taken aback, but she smiled. "Thanks, Jasmine. I appreciate it."

The smell of Chansey eggs wafted towards us. The Gym Leader said, "Let me get something to eat, then we can head to Route 45 for training."

I nodded. "Those pancakes are tempting too. I'll just get one more…"

We laughed and continued our breakfast. A few people came over to get Jasmine's autograph, which she happily obliged. Afterwards, we headed south of the city to a valley in between the Dark Cave mountain range and the mountainous edge of the region. The terrain was slightly steep, with ledges scattered throughout.

Jasmine stretched her arms and said, "Now then. Summer, why don't you let Rocky out so he can see Òrd use Stone Edge? I'll use him to help Yuki as well."

"Sure, Jasmine."

We let out our Steel types, who acknowledged each other with a respectful nod.

The Gym Leader looked at Yuki. "Go ahead and choose the Pokémon you want to use for your double battle."

"But Jasmine, won't you be at a disadvantage?"

She smirked. "We can handle multiple opponents at once. It's part of the Gym Leader requirements."

"All right." Yuki took out two Pokéballs. "Ume, Mikan, it's performance time!"

The Swellow and Cyndaquil appeared, though they were a little unnerved by the Steelix towering over them.

"Don't worry, guys," their Trainer reassured. "Jasmine and Òrd are here to help us train."

Feeling a little better, they nodded and turned to their opponent.

Jasmine giggled. "I haven't seen this Cyndaquil before. Is this your most recent Pokémon, Yuki?"

Yuki blushed. "Yes, Jasmine."

"Interesting. All right, Yuki. Let's see how much your Contest battling has progressed."

My friend regained her composure. "Sure. Ume, Swift! And Mikan, use Flamethrower on the stars!"

The Swallow Pokémon flapped her wings, releasing a shower of spiraling stars. Mikan then unleashed a stream of fire at the stars. The stars glowed orange and sprayed embers as they spun towards the Steelix.

Jasmine waved her arm forward. "Òrd, Stone Edge!"

Numerous shards of stone spun around his body in two elliptical rings. When he roared, the shards collided with the flaming stars, not only neutralizing them, but also creating a shower of orange sparkles that gently cascaded over us.

"Wow," I said, impressed by the usage of the move. "I never knew Stone Edge can also be shards too." Rocky gaped in agreement.

"That was a good combination, Yuki," Jasmine praised. "You just need to follow up on it if your opponent blocks the Swift attack."

The Coordinator nodded. "Okay, thanks for the advice."

The Gym Leader smirked. "Now let's see how you defend against it. Òrd, Stone Edge!"

She thrust her right hand towards the ground, and Òrd slammed his tail. Instead of shards of stone, rock pillars sprung out and traveled towards the pair.

Yuki responded, "Mikan, get on Ume's back!"

The Cyndaquil hopped onto his partner, and she took to the skies. She dodged the spikes, but was caught off guard by one suddenly striking her from below. Ume dove to the ground, and Mikan desperately tried to pull her up.

Their Trainer, however, didn't panic. "Ume, Roost! Mikan, block Òrd's sight with Smokescreen!"

The Swellow's eyes focused, and she bathed herself in a green light as the Fire type coughed a thick smoke in front of the Steelix. The large Pokémon was choked up and temporarily blinded. When it cleared, Ume and Mikan were still in the air, the former looking better.

Jasmine beamed. "I think that's enough. I don't want your Pokémon to get so tired that they can't perform their best tomorrow."

Yuki sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jasmine..."

Ume landed on the ground, panting slightly. Mikan climbed off her back, and Yuki petted the two.

"You two did great," the Sinnoh native praised. "Are you two ready for tomorrow?"

Ume smiled. "Of course."

Mikan was especially excited. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "I get to be in a Contest! I can't wait to battle!"

Yuki giggled. "I know, Mikan. Do you also remember the appeals combinations?"

He peered at the sky. "Most of it. Can we do it again?"

"Of course."

Jasmine then said, "Why don't you work on that while I help with Summer?"

"All right. Thanks again for the training, Jasmine."

"No problem, Yuki." The Gym Leader then turned to me and asked, "So, any questions, Summer?"

As Yuki and her Pokémon moved a distance away, I inquired, "How did you get that Stone Edge to become shards?"

She giggled. "It's all a matter of the bond between you and your Pokémon. Stone Edge typically involves the stone pillars, but if you keep practicing it, it can also become those shards."

I stroked my chin. "That would be really great to have, but I think we just need to focus on the first part of the move."

"Of course. The trick is to focus your energy on the ground to form the rocks. Then, release it in one powerful blow!"

I nodded. "Okay, let's try it, Rocky!"

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You need more energy," Òrd advised. "I can feel it's weak."

Rocky took a deep breath and tensed up his tail. The ground slightly shook, and soon, one thin pillar emerged. Rocky quickly exhaled and panted.

Jasmine examined the result. "Hmm… A good start but you need to add more energy behind it."

I stepped forward. "Rocky, let's do it together."

"Are you sure, Summer? I don't want to add more strain to you while battling."

I clenched my fist. "I here to help you succeed, Rocky. I'm willing to put more effort if you do the same."

He leaned down and smiled. "Let's beat that Dragon Master."

We turned to Jasmine. "All right, let's keep going, Jasmine."

We continued to train, and once the sun started to set, we headed back to the Pokémon Center to rest for Yuki's big day.

* * *

Inside the Blackthorn City Gym, Clair vented to her cousin on the videophone. "And then, he decides to use a Water Pulse on Saphira! Water type moves aren't effective against Dragon types! I mean, what kind of strategy is that?!"

Lance rubbed the bridge of his nose. He thought he was used to her monthly complaints sessions after giving him so many all these years, but he was definitely wrong.

{Clair, maybe you should, I don't know, help the Trainers defeat you?}

She scoffed, "Are you crazy, Lance?! I am the best Gym Leader in the world! They should take every precaution before challenging me."

Lance rolled his eyes. {Then, have any Trainers given you trouble recently?}

She leaned back in her chair. "Well, there was this one kid who challenged me today. Weldon Leland."

{Really? How did he do?}

Her eyes narrowed. "He was definitely tough. His Gyarados defeated Saphira, despite her knowing Thunderbolt. He'll go pretty far as a Trainer, especially since he's from a battling family."

Lance smiled. {I'd figure he would. Weldon's a great Trainer. I suppose Summer will be challenging you next?}

"Don't make me laugh, Lance. She's weak. Her Steelix barely did anything to Saphira. I don't know how she got into Dragon's Den without the Elder's permission, but I'll make her pay for dishonoring us."

{I'm sure there's another reason why Summer entered without having a Dragon-like Pokémon. Besides, aren't you taking this a little too far, Clair? You're not like this with other Trainers. Why her?}

"Those are my reasons, and my reasons alone, Lance."

He looked at her stoic face, but he could tell she was hurt about something. {This is about your parents, isn't it?}

"I'm hanging up. Bye, Lance." She slammed the receiver and sighed. _Why do only the best things happen to those who don't deserve it?_

* * *

Jasmine, Lightning, and I filed into the Blackthorn City Contest Hall, a large building constructed from black oak. The crowd was in a buzz about the revised format for the remainder of the Contests.

"I hope Yuki wins this one," I told Jasmine.

"Why does she want to win this Contest so badly?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Well...she's not a fan of the special appeals rules at the Ecruteak City Contest."

"I see. She has a good shot. She trained hard, and I think Ume and Mikan make a good team."

"Yeah. Let's hope battling Azura doesn't make her lose her focus."

The lights dimmed in the hall, and the spotlights brightened on the dirt stage. Jadrian, wearing a smoky grey short kimono with purple trim and silver plum blossom details, shouted, "Welcome everyone, to the fourth day of our week here at the legendary Blackthorn City Contest Hall! I'm your hostess, Jadrian, who will be providing not only commentary, but also this beautiful Blackthorn City Ribbon!"

She showed everyone the smoky gray ribbon accent with gray swirls. "You may be wondering, 'Aren't there supposed to be two Ribbons?' And the answer is, yes, there are. The second Ribbon is determined based on the remaining Ribbon or Ribbons needed for our winning Coordinator. Because of this, these Contests are now in the doubles format! Our Coordinators will have two Pokémon to use during the appeals and battle rounds, so this will be an exciting preview of the Coordinators who will potentially be in this year's Johto Grand Festival. Here are today's judges: Mr. Contesta, the President of Contest Activities and head judge of this group, Mr. Sukizou, the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, and our guest judge, Nurse Umebara from the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center!

Now, let us welcome our first Coordinator, Azura Columba from Tangelo Town!"

Azura dashed onstage, this time in a flowing white silk dress with sky blue trim. Her outfit, wispy cloud earrings, and blue high heels, complemented the highlights of her hair.

She threw two Pokéballs into the air. "Nuvola, Amora, time to shine!"

The Altaria appeared in a cloud of white smoke, and a pink heart that was tilted sideways burst out of a shower of pink hearts. The crowd was entranced, including the judges.

[Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc make the branches of Corsola their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love.]

Jasmine whispered, "Those Seals really compliment Nuvola's wings and Amora's shape. Azura definitely has a strong Contest IQ."

Knowing she had everyone's attention, the Coordinator began her appeal. "Amora, Aqua Ring! Nuvola, Mist!"

Two blue rings surrounded the Water type as the Humming Pokémon wafted a wispy cloud at her partner. Although the Luvdisc was shrouded in the mist, her shape was still visible.

"What an intriguing combination," Jadrian stated. "What will Azura do next?"

"Amora, Attract!"

The pink Pokémon wiggled in her translucent barrier, and five large hearts collected the Mist and Aqua Ring's essences. This made the hearts glow blue and release mist, which then floated over the audience.

"Nuvola, Aerial Ace!"

With her wings glowing white, the Dragon type slashed the hearts in half, showering us with smaller hearts that were cool to the touch. The crowd was amazed by the small tokens of love.

Azura waved her right hand into the air. "Finish with Water Pulse and Dragonbreath!"

Amora launched a swirling orb of water while Nuvola aimed the green flames downwards. The Water Pulse absorbed the Dragonbreath, and the orb exploded into green and blue fireworks. The crowd applauded, some gave a standing ovation.

The three bowed, and Jadrian said, "What a dazzling set of combinations from Azura, Nuvola, and Amora! Let us hear what our judges have to say."

Mr. Contesta replied, "Although we weren't sure what you were planning with Mist and Aqua Ring, the result was truly spectacular. The contrast of cool and warmth was on full display here."

"Yes, truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizou added.

Nurse Umebara remarked. "What a great start to this Contest! You and your Pokémon make an excellent team. I can't wait to see what everyone has in store!"

Jadrian beamed. "What wonderful praise coming from our judges. One more round of applause for our first Coordinator, Azura!"

Another round of applause, then the Coordinator returned her Pokémon and went backstage.

Jasmine stroked her chin. "Azura took a chance with that Mist. You normally would lose points for hiding a Pokémon from view, but she was able to show Amora's silhouette to still count. I can see why she is a favorite."

"Wow," I said, impressed. "You show really be a Contest commenter, Jasmine."

She giggled. "Thanks for the compliment, Summer, but I don't know if I can be in front of a camera for long periods of time. Too much staring from an inanimate object for my liking."

We laughed then continued to watch the other Coordinators. Everyone was performing to the best of their abilities with their Pokémon pairs, but I knew Yuki would still do well.

After half an hour, Jadrian announced, "Now for our final Coordinator. Please welcome Yuki Mizu from Snowpoint City!"

Our friend ran onstage in her usual light blue dress to the cheering of the crowd. Feeling confident, she threw her Pokéballs into the air. "Ume, Mikan, performance time!"

The Swellow and Cyndaquil materialized in a spiral of blue stars and yellow lines respectively, captivating the audience.

"What a unique and fun way to show them off together," Jasmine mused. "It's a little like a party popper without the use of the Party Seals."

I nodded, eager to see how much my friend's training has paid off.

Yuki waved her hand forward. "Mikan, Smokescreen!"

The Cyndaquil aimed his head upwards and coughed out a large puff of dark smoke.

"Ume, Quick Attack!"

The Flying type darted around in a streak of white light, shaping the smoke into a sphere. Meanwhile, Mikan braced himself for the next move.

"Now, Mikan, Flame Wheel!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon curled inward, and his back extruded a burst of flames. The wheel of fire ploughed into the smoky sphere, creating a comet with Mikan as the nucleus. We gasped in awe as the Cyndaquil zoomed over us. When the flames and smoke dissipated, Ume caught him on her back. The crowd applauded as the two returned to their Trainer.

Yuki, beaming from the crowd's reaction, exclaimed, "Ume, Swift! Mikan, Flamethrower!"

The streams of stars and fire created a starry explosion, where the embers and miniature stars fell onto the audience. Once they disappeared, the crowd gave other roaring applause, most of them on their feet.

Jadrian remarked, "What a truly stellar display from Yuki, Ume, and Mikan! Let us hear what our judges have to say."

"What a wonderful theme for a doubles appeal!" Mr. Contesta praised. "The smoke, fire, and stars truly made us feel we were in outer space. A difficult feat to achieve in the Contest setting."

Mr. Sukizou added, "Amazingly remarkable!"

Nurse Umebara smiled. "The bond and trust between you and your Pokémon really shined through with your appeal. I just can't stop smiling!"

"What wonderful words from our judges!" Jadrian shouted. "Please give a warm round of applause for our last Coordinator, Yuki Mizu from Snowpoint City!"

Yuki and her Pokémon bowed to the adoring audience, then she returned them and retreated backstage.

Jadrian announced, "We will take a thirty-minute break while we wait for our judges to select which eight Coordinators will advance to the battle round. Please enjoy the refreshments in the lobby, and we will call you back for the announcement. Thank you."

After she bowed, everyone slowly headed out to the lobby. Jasmine and I waited a bit before joining the crowd.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noct** **owl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thu** **nder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Rock Slide, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the appeals round?

What happened to Clair's parents?

Who will win this Contest?


	52. Johto 45

**Jasmine arrived in Blackthorn City to help Summer and Rocky learn Stone Edge. The Gym Leader also gave Yuki advice about her combinations with Ume and Mikan, the two she will use for her possibly final Johto Contest. Yuki's rival, Azura, however, was aiming to complete her set of Ribbons and crush Yuki. Despite pressure from Azura's dazzling appeal, Yuki was able to create a beautiful display of her own. What are the results of the appeals round, and who will win this Blackthorn City Pokémon Contest?**

 **Chapter 45- A Contest of Starry Proportions**

Lightning and I explored the Blackthorn City Contest Hall, Bluk Berry lemonades in hand, looking at photos of Tops Coordinators from the city. Jasmine would have joined us, except she was signing autographs for fans in the lobby.

The PA announced, {We will resume the Contest in a few minutes. Please return to your seats.}

 _Oh, time to get Jasmine._ We reconvened with the Gym Leader and make our way back to our seats.

Jasmine was exhausted and wiped her brow. "I can't believe I signed so many autographs today! But it was worth it to see everyone's smiles."

"Does that come with the territory of being a Gym Leader, Jasmine?"

"That, and also being a Coordinator. I don't know how my colleague in the Sinnoh Region can handle being both a Gym Leader and a Top Coordinator."

I was about to ask who she was talking about when the lights dimmed. Jadrian and the judges reappeared onstage.

"Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the refreshments. Our judges have made a very tough decision of selecting the eight Coordinators who will compete in the battle round. And here are the results!"

She waved to the television screen and eight faces appeared. To my delight, Yuki was first and Azura was second.

After the crowd clapped, Jadrian continued, "We will now start the battles round with our first two Coordinators!"

* * *

In the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center, Caleb Caedmon glanced at his watch. That man is always late. I'm going to leave if he doesn't show up in five seconds.

A man with a Dunsparce at his side suddenly burst through the door. "Whew! I made it!"

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Finally, Diggy. I was just about to head out."

The blogger quickly approached the agent. "Please don't! You're my number one informant! I need more gossip!"

"Well then. Shall we get started?"

"Yes! Tell me more about Weldon Leland!"

* * *

The six Contest battles were fierce yet entertaining throughout the rest of the afternoon. The two faces of the remaining Coordinators, Yuki and Azura, the five-minute timer, and the yellow point bars were displayed on the television screen while we waited for Jadrian to return after a short break.

"I had a feeling it'll be between Yuki and Azura," Jasmine whispered, her arms crossed.

I nodded. "Those two really are great Coordinators. I just hope Yuki can defeat Azura this time; she got really close recently."

Jadrian waltzed onstage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now down to our final two Coordinators. Please welcome Yuki Mizu and Azura Columba back onstage!"

We applauded as the two girls walked onto the battlefield and faced each other. Both looked confident, though Azura seemed to exude more of it. They let out their Pokémon, Ume and Mikan for Yuki, and Nuvola and Amora for Azura.

The Gym Leader smirked. "I'd love to see Yuki wipe that smug look off that sky girl's face."

I gave an awkward chuckle, knowing Jasmine's competitive spirit was getting too strong for my liking.

Jadrian smiled. "Coordinators, your five minutes begin now!"

Right when the timer started, Azura shouted, "Nuvola, Mist!"

With a flap of her wings, the Altaria shielded herself and her partner from view. Yuki's points went down slightly.

"What a beautiful shroud of mist!" Jadrian exclaimed. "How will Yuki find Azura's Pokémon?"

Yuki was unfazed and countered, "Ume, use Swift! Mikan, Flamethrower!"

Ume soared over the low cloud and waved her wings, releasing the stream of stars. A burst of fire from Mikan's mouth turned the Swift into the fiery stars I saw yesterday. The flaming stars evaporated the mist and struck both Nuvola and Amora. Both Pokémon were thrown back, but didn't take any major damage. Azura's points fell by a third.

"Wow, what a beautiful combination!" Jadrian praised. "Combining the accuracy of the Swift with the heat of the Flamethrower eliminated Azura's defense! How will she counter this?"

Azura smirked. "Amora, Attract!"

The Luvdisc closed her eyes, and a large pink heart formed from her mouth and floated towards Mikan.

Yuki recognized the danger. "Ume, knock that heart away with Quick Attack!"

"I don't think so. Nuvola, stop Ume with Aerial Ace!"

The Humming Pokémon intercepted the Swallow Pokémon, and they stared each other down. The Flying types then engaged in an aerial battle, causing both Coordinators points to slowly decrease.

Azura then shouted, "Amora, Water Pulse!"

The Water type aimed the orb of water at the battlefield. The attack transformed into a wave that propelled the large heart forward.

Yuki countered, "Mikan, Flamethrower!"

The stream of fire made the watery heart burst into smaller, light blue hearts that floated towards the Cyndaquil. He tried to escape, but the hearts touched his fur and caused his eyes to open in pink hearts. At the same time, Nuvola dodged Ume's right wing and slammed the Swellow's face. Ume fell onto the battlefield, but was able to stand up. Yuki's points unfortunately fell drastically, and Azura smiled triumphantly.

Jadrian shouted, "What a beautiful counterattack by Azura! Yuki now has a third of her points remaining, and the time is now at two minutes. Will Yuki be able to stage a comeback?"

"This is bad…" Jasmine muttered. "Who knows when a Pokémon under Attract will return to normal."

I clenched my fists. _Yuki will pull through. She has to!_

Yuki took a deep breath and smiled back, confusing her rival. She waved her arm. "Ume, put Mikan on your back and use Roost!"

The Flying type scooped the swaying partner onto her back and ascended. Then, she folded her wings in and a green light surrounded them. In the healing light, Mikan's eyes returned to its normal squinty look, and the two looked much better. Azura's points slightly decreased.

Azura gritted her teeth and shouted, "Nuvola, Dragonbreath! Amora, Water Pulse!"

The green flames and orb of water combined into an aqua colored fireball that hurtled towards Yuki's Pokémon.

Yuki smirked. "Ume, Swift! Mikan, Flame Wheel!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon jumped off his partner's back and surrounded himself in a wheel of fire. As he dashed towards the fireball, Ume flapped her wings and released a stream of stars which formed two rings that whirled around the Flame Wheel. The collision of the combined attacks was like watching two asteroids smashing into each other. Both Coordinators' points fell drastically to a sixth remaining for both.

The girls anxiously watched the spectacle. Then, Yuki shouted, "You can do it, Mikan!"

The encouragement made the Flame Wheel grow larger, and the fireball started to split. Then, an explosion knocked all Pokémon back. Ume broke Mikan's spinning fall as she caught him on her back while Nuvola protected Amora by catching the Water type with her soft wings.

"Time's up!" Jadrian shouted.

Everyone watched the television screen, which was obscured by the smoke. As it dissipated, the Coordinators held their breath.

The hostess gasped. "I don't believe it! By just a fraction, our winner is Yuki Mizu of Snowpoint City!"

Yuki was in shock as her and her Pokémon's pictures flashed onscreen. Ume dove to her Trainer, and the three hugged and laughed. Everyone rose to their feet and clapped, myself and Jasmine included. Azura was stunned, but returned her Pokémon and walked offstage.

My friend got up as Jadrian approached her. "An excellent performance, Yuki. With this win, you are now eligible to participate in the Johto Grand Festival! How do you feel?"

She smiled. "I feel great, Jadrian. But I couldn't have done it without my friends and my Pokémon."

A man in a suit presented the hostess with a silver case. Jadrian opened it, revealing the two remaining Ribbons Yuki needed, the Ecruteak City Ribbon and the Blackthorn City Ribbon.

"Yuki, I present to you your two final Ribbons."

Yuki happily accepted her prizes and showed them to the crowd, who roared with excitement. The three bowed and returned backstage.

Jadrian announced, "Thank you everyone for watching today's Pokémon Contest. Please come back tomorrow for the fourth day of the Blackthorn City Contests, and if we do not see you then, we hope you come to the Indigo Plateau for the Grand Festival. Thank you for coming and enjoy the rest of your day!"

She bowed, and after we clapped, people began to leave the Contest Hall.

* * *

Backstage, Yuki, now back in her regular clothes, couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror. _I...I did it, and against Azura!_

She then got up and turned to leave, only to find Azura glaring at her. "You cheated, didn't you?!"

Yuki was taken aback. "Wh-What?! I didn't cheat."

"Then why did you stutter? That's an obvious sign that you cheated!"

"I stuttered because of that wild accusation. Besides, what else makes you think that I did?"

Her rival crossed her arms. "You couldn't have improved so quickly! You always struggled with Contest battles."

"I learned a lot the past year and a half, Azura. Maybe you should do the same."

Azura growled. "I don't need your advice! You'll be singing a different tune when I destroy you at the Grand Festival!"

She stormed off, leaving Yuki alone in the dressing room. She sighed and returned to her friends.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

In the Pokémon Center cafeteria, Jasmine, Yuki, and I enjoyed a bottle of apple cider.

Jasmine raised her cup. "To Yuki! I hope you can become a Top Coordinator this year!"

Yuki giggled. "Thank you, Jasmine. I'll do my best!"

We drank to the Gym Leader's toast and were about to head to the dormitories when Clair approached us.

The Dragon type user crossed her arms. "So, it is true. You are back in Blackthorn City."

Jasmine glared at her fellow Gym Leader. "A pleasure to see you too, Clair."

Yuki and I glanced at the two women. They looked like there were about to battle.

Clair smirked and turned away. "Good luck training that weakling of a Trainer."

As she walked away, Jasmine said, "Now I see why you called me, Summer. I'll make sure Rocky destroys Clair!"

"Uhh...okay. I didn't know you have a rivalry with Clair, Jasmine."

She crossed her arms. "I wouldn't say it's a rivalry, more or less. Clair has always been hostile with me ever since I became a Gym Leader a few years ago. I took over the position in Olivine City since my father retired. Because of that, she thinks my position was 'handed' to me, even though I underwent the same tests in being approved for the Gym Leader position."

I looked at the Spirit Necklace. "I think I get it. She hates me because I'm a Legend Guardian whose role is inherited by a family member…"

Yuki put her hand on my left shoulder. "But you proved to the Legendary Pokémon you were ready. Not only that, Teeni and Sorin respect you."

I softly smiled. "True. I just have to do the same with Clair."

Jasmine nodded. "Then let's continue training tomorrow. I'll make sure you get your last badge."

"Thanks, Jasmine."

We headed to our rooms and fell asleep.

 **Three days later...**

Jasmine and I were fine-tuning Rocky's new move in Dragon's Den, with Yuki, Ichigo, Lightning and Òrd on the sidelines.

"Rocky, Stone Edge!"

The Steelix closed his eyes, then slammed his tail on the damp ground. A row of sharp rocks jutted out in front of him, reaching about the height of the Dragon Shrine building.

The Gym Leader clapped. "What a huge improvement! The move's not only stronger, but also faster. I believe you have the first version of the move mastered. That should hold off long range movement and attacks for a while."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jasmine. Rocky doesn't look as tired implementing the move too."

"That's because you two have been practicing so hard. Do you think you're ready to face Clair?"

"Yeah. There's not much time left to train before the start of the Silver League. I need to win as soon as I can."

Jasmine smiled at my determination. "I know you'll beat her, Summer. I wish I could watch your match, but I have to go back to Olivine City. I received the notice to resume Gym challenges."

"I understand. Thanks for helping us, Jasmine."

She giggled. "You're welcome, Summer." She glanced at her Pokégear. "Oh, I should head back. Good luck to both of you!"

"Thanks, Jasmine," Yuki and I replied.

Jasmine returned Òrd, waved goodbye, and ran outside.

I looked at Rocky. "You ready, Rocky?"

"Of course I am."

I clenched my fist. "Then let's make sure we use the rest of the day to practice with everyone. Tomorrow will be the day we'll get our last Gym Badge."

I let out Flower and Aurora, and we trained until it got late.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypno** **sis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, move** **s: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the Contest?

What kind of information is Caleb giving Diggy Dunsparce about Weldon?

Will Summer win her final Gym Badge?


	53. Johto 46

**There is a new poll open on my profile! Please vote on it :)**

 **The battle between Yuki and Azura for the Blackthorn City Ribbon was a mix of power and beauty. It was close, but Yuki defeated her rival and earned the remaining two Ribbons to be eligible for the Johto Grand Festival. Afterwards, Rocky was able to master the common usage of Stone Edge with Jasmine's help. Now it is time for Summer to face her greatest challenge against the last Johto Gym Leader, Clair. Will she be able to handle Dragon types this time?**

 **Chapter 46- A True Dragon**

Yuki and I entered the Blackthorn City Gym, only to find the lobby unusually hot. Steam even appeared to be rising from the cyan floor, and there were no display cases or plants to be found.

"Why is it so hot in there?" Yuki complained as she removed her jacket.

"Oh, sorry about that!" A woman wearing a red sports jacket and black shorts ran over to a thermostat behind the reception desk. Once she adjusted the knob, the room instantly became cooler, and the steam clouds turned into water droplets. As she wiped the floor with fluffy white towels, the receptionist explained, "We do a sauna session in the Gym every morning. I forgot it was my turn to adjust the temperature today. So, who's here for the Gym battle?"

I raised my hand. "My name's Summer Scorcher."

"Ah, yes! Right on time. I'll let Clair know you're here. The doors will automatically open when she's ready. Your friend can watch from the bleachers."

"Thank you."

The receptionist bowed and left.

I let out Blaze, Lighting, and Errol. "Can you guys cheer us on today?"

The Raichu grinned. "Of course, Summer! Blaze and I will get pointers from Errol."

The Noctowl smugly replied, "Very well. I shall instruct you and Mr. Blaze in the art of emotional support!"

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that usually when someone experiences something bad?"

"Mr. Blaze! A battle can have multiple outcomes; you must be prepared for all of them!"

"And...how long will it take for me and Lightning to learn all of this?"

Errol stroked his chest. "Approximately, a few hours?"

"Errol!" Lightning shouted. "We don't have that amount of time!"

"Very well... I shall give you two an abbreviated lesson. To the bleachers!"

Lightning and Errol dashed up the metal staircase.

Blaze looked at me and smiled. "Good luck, Summer. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Blaze."

Then, he followed his teammates to the viewing area.

Yuki put her jacket back on. 'So, Summer. How do you feel?"

"Nervous, as usual. But I think we're ready this time."

A man's voice said, "As I hoped you will."

The Dragon Elder and Santos entered the Gym. We bowed to the elder.

"Elder," I asked. "what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "To watch your match, of course. I would like to see how much you have improved since you have been here."

"I am honored. What about you, Santos?"

The Week Sibling shrugged. "I have nothing else to do and heard about your Gym match from the Elder."

Yuki and I sweatdropped.

"Well then," the Sinnoh native said. "I should find a good place to sit. Want to help, Santos?"

"If I have to."

The two left, but the Dragon Elder didn't follow them.

"Summer," he cautioned. "Be careful of what Clair will do. She will find ways to exploit your strategies and ensure total victory."

"I figured she would do that. But, Elder, is me being the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts the reason why she hates me?"

He sighed. "It is...more complicated than that."

The steel doors swung towards us.

"Well, I must not keep you. Good luck, Summer."

I nodded and walked into the next room. The battlefield was quite large, surrounded by purple pillars and stained glass murals of different Dragon type Pokémon. To the east were three sets stone bleachers where everyone else was sitting. At the west side was the television, where underneath it stood a small shrine with a silver Dragonite statue and incense sticks.

Clair was standing in front of me, her arms crossed. She looked moodier than usual.

 _Wonder what's wrong with her?_

Once I approached the challenger's box, she said, "So, you finally made it after all. Let's see if your training made any difference."

To my surprise, Lance walked to the referee's box.

I asked, "Lance? What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "To referee your match of course. And to ensure someone doesn't go overboard." Then he shouted, "This match will be a three on three singles battle between Summer from Littleroot Town and Clair, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. The challenger is allowed to switch her Pokémon and will have the first move. The winner will be decided when the opponent's Pokémon are unable to battle. Are you okay with these rules, Summer?"

I nodded.

"Very well." I expected Lance to say something about choosing our first Pokémon, but he didn't.

Clair smirked. "Before we start, I allow my challengers to choose the battlefield at the beginning of the match and when one of my Pokémon faints. So...which one do you want? Sky, ground, or water?"

 _That's an unusual requirement; I didn't read about this in her bio. I need to choose carefully._ "I pick water first."

"Very well." She clapped her hands, and the ground parted to reveal a deep pool of clear water. The only platforms were the center circle and four circles that created a square pattern.

Lance nodded. "Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!"

Clair took out an Ultra Ball. "Come, Charylla."

A Kingdra appeared and dove into the pool.

 _So she's starting with her Kingdra. Aurora won't be able to do much. So I'll start with…_

"Let's go, Flower!"

The Ivysaur chose the center platform as her landing spot, and the two Pokémon sized each other.

Clair smirked. "Really? You must be joking-"

A glare from Lance stopped her taunt. "Battle begin!"

"Flower, Razor Leaf!"

She shook her bud and released the flurry of leaves.

Clair rolled her eyes. "Dragonbreath."

The Dragon Pokémon snorted a stream of green flames, which disintegrated the leaves.

The Gym Leader laughed. "Is that really the best you got? Ice Beam!"

Charylla inhaled deeply and shot a frozen beam at Flower.

I smirked. "Dodge, then use Razor Leaf!"

Flower extended her vines and propelled herself to the closest platform to my left, evading the super effective attack. Then she threw another flurry of leaves, striking the Kingdra in the chest.

Clair raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen that before. But it doesn't matter. Charylla, keep using Ice Beam."

I gritted my teeth. "Flower, keep dodging!"

The Grass type launched herself onto the various platforms, avoiding the beams of ice. But after five hops, her movements began slower. She tried to dodge an Ice Beam, but it hit her face. Flower was forced to stop at the center platform.

 _It was a trap to lower Flower's endurance... I should've expected something like that from Clair..._

"Are you okay, Flower?"

She nodded, though I could see she was panting.

 _We need to slow the battle down._ "Flower, use Sleep Powder!"

She threw the white powder over the battlefield, but Clair wasn't fazed.

"Charylla, dive under the water and use Yawn."

The Dragon type submerged, avoiding the sleeping powder, and emerged behind Flower. Charylla snorted a thick white cloud. Flower tried to move, but she was too exhausted. The cloud hit the Ivysaur's face, and she began to sway back and forth.

She looks...sleepy. I have to act fast. "Quick, Flower! Use Leech Seed!"

Flower was close to falling asleep, but was able to hurl a seed at the Kingdra just in time. The seed immediately latched onto the Dragon type, who writhed at the vines sapping her energy. Clair gritted her teeth.

 _Flower can't battle for a while. I should play it safe._ "Flower, return!"

I put the sleeping Ivysaur back into her ball and selected my next Pokémon. "Let's go, Aurora!"

The Dewgong eagerly dove into the water, ready for her first Gym battle.

Lance shouted, "Battle begin!"

"Aurora, Aqua Ring!"

She formed two blue rings around her body, creating a healing sphere.

Clair refused to back down. "Charylla, Dragonbreath!"

"Aurora, dodge and use Ice Beam!"

The Ice type dove underwater and escaped the green flames. She then leapt out of the water and shot a beam of icy blue hue. Another direct hit made Charylla wince, and the Leech Seed absorbed more of her energy.

Clair frowned. "Charylla, Hydro Pump!"

"Aurora, Aqua Tail!"

The Kingdra sprayed a powerful burst of water as water swirled around the Dewgong's tail. The two Water type attacks collided, and erupted into a geyser of water. Both Pokémon were knocked into the water and eventually rose to the surface. Charylla was about to move when the Leech Seed absorbed whatever energy she had left, causing her to fall backward. Aurora smiled as she received two healing dosages.

"Charylla is unable to battle! Aurora wins! Clair, choose your next Pokémon!"

Clair returned her Kingdra and scoffed, "You got lucky." She then threw another Ultra Ball into the air. "Come, Drogon."

A Charizard soared over the battlefield.

Lance looked at me. "So, Summer. Will you keep the water battlefield or change it?"

"I'll keep the water battlefield." That way, I can get some protection from Drogon's aerial attacks.

"Very well. Battle begin!"

"Aurora, Water Pulse!"

She opened her mouth and shot the orb of swirling water at the airborne Pokémon.

Clair laughed. "Is that the best opening strategy?! Dragon Claw!"

Drogon's right claws extended and turned blue. He slashed the Water type attack, forcing the water around him. Then, he awaited his Trainer's next command.

"Flamethrower!"

The Fire type sprayed the stream of fire, which traveled much faster than Blaze's.

"Quick, Aurora! Dive underwater!"

The Dewgong submerged into the clear water, which hissed and emitted steam when hit by the flames.

Clair, surprisingly, chuckled. "Drogon, keep using Flamethrower!"

The Charizard obeyed, and soon, I couldn't make out anyone through the thick clouds of steam.

 _What is Clair doing?!_

But once the steam disappeared and the room returned to its normal temperature, I was stunned. The water was gone, and Aurora was stuck at the bottom of the pool.

Clair smirked and pushed back her cape with her right arm. "Drogon, Air Slash!"

He flapped his wings, releasing crescents of air that slammed into Aurora. She slid back and slammed into the south wall, but she shook off the pain as the Aqua Ring healed her.

 _I have to get her out of there!_ "Aurora, use Aqua Tail on the floor!"

Water concentrated around her white tail, causing the pool to slowly fill with a few inches of water. Then, she thrust it downward and leapt into the air, landing onto the center platform.

"What good will that do?!" Clair taunted. "You can't escape Drogon's fire! Flamethrower!"

"Aurora, Ice Beam!"

The fire and ice collided and shattered around the battlefield. Both were struck by embers and ice shards. Aurora didn't take much damage due to her Thick Fat ability while Drogon grunted in pain. I noticed the shards struck his right wing, and he was struggling to stay in the air. Clair clenched her hands and allowed her Pokémon to land onto the northwest platform.

 _That's a lucky break. I need to save Aurora for Saphira, just in case._ "Aurora, return!"

She nodded, and once she entered her Pokéball, I exchanged it with another. "Go, Flower!"

The Ivysaur was unfortunately still asleep, but I needed her help.

Clair put her hand on her waist. "You're going to go with not only the type disadvantage, but also the status condition? You really must be desperate."

"Clair…" Lance cautioned. "Don't underestimate your opponent."

"Whatever…"

Lance groaned, then waved his arms. "Battle begin!"

"Flower! Please wake up!" I shouted. But she was still fast asleep.

The female Dragon user smirked. "Your loss, Summer. Drogon, Flamethrower!"

I braced for the powerful super effective attack, but to our surprise, no flames came out of his mouth.

"Wh-What's wrong, Drogon?"

He kept trying, but all he coughed out was dark smoke.

 _Did...Did she use up all of the Flamethrower to remove the water from the pool? She really must want to beat me if she was willing to use all of Drogon's fire power like that._

Clair gritted her teeth. "Air Slash!"

Drogon flapped his wings but roared in pain due to the damage he sustained.

His Trainer was stunned. "No! This can't be!"

The yells caused Flower to stir and ready herself for battle.

"You okay, Flower?" I asked.

"Of course, Summer. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Then let's go! Use Sludge Bomb!"

She hurled the poisonous orb at the Charizard, and he roared in pain once more. He growled and wanted to lunge at Flower, but his wings wouldn't let him.

Lance stared at Clair, as if he was trying to tell her something, but she ignored him. "Drogon, Shadow Claw!"

This time, his claws glowed black and he leapt into the air.

"Flower, use Razor Leaf!"

She stood her ground and launched the spinning leaves. Drogon was unable to block them and was slashed by its sharp edges and fell back onto the platform, unable to move.

Lance shook his head, but continued his job. "Drogon is unable to battle! Flower wins! Clair, choose your final Pokémon!"

The Gym Leader bitterly returned her Pokémon. "So you do have some skill after all. But I will destroy you with my final Pokémon. Come, Saphira!"

The Dragonair floated over the battlefield in a swirl of sparkles.

"Summer, do you want to change the battlefield type?" Lance asked.

 _I need to focus on long term this time._ "Yes, I'll choose the ground battlefield."

Clair snapped her fingers, and the somewhat empty pool was once again covered with first battlefield. Flower moved back to our side of the battlefield, ready to battle against our greatest test.

"Battle begin!"

"Flower, Razor Leaf!"

"Saphira, Dragon Dance then Flamethrower!"

In a glowing red light, the Dragon type spun around the flurry of leaves and sprayed Flower with a stream of flames. The Grass type winced in pain and began to pant heavily.

 _It looks like Flower can only do one more move left. I have to make it count!_

Clair thrust out her arm. "Finish Flower with Dragon Rush!"

Saphira roared and became shrouded in a crystal blue light that morphed into a dragon. Then she dove straight at her opponent.

"Flower, Leech Seed!"

She prepared the seed in her bud, but before she could release it, Saphira slammed into her face. Flower tumbled backwards and collapsed on the battlefield, unable to move.

"Flower is unable to battle! Saphira wins! Summer, choose your next Pokémon!"

 _So much for the Leech Seed..._ I returned her and smiled. "Thanks, Flower. You did great. Let's go, Aurora!"

The Dewgong eyed her opponent carefully, and Saphira did the same. Clair, on the other hand, scoffed.

"Battle begin!"

"Aurora, Ice Beam!"

Clair shouted, "Your type advantage won't faze me, Summer! Dragon Dance then Thunderbolt!"

Saphira dodged once more in a spiral of red, then shot a lightning bolt from the orb on her neck.

I smirked. "Aurora, stop the Thunderbolt with Water Pulse!"

The swirling orb of water collided with the Thunderbolt and absorbed its energy, much to Clair's shock.

I continued, "Ice Beam!"

The frozen beam hit the glowing yellow orb and thrust it at the Dragon Pokémon. Saphira evaded the combined attack due to her increased speed, but was thrust forward when it hit the wall behind her. She was able to stop before she hit the wall behind me and returned to her Trainer's side of the battlefield.

Clair was stunned to see the damage the triple combination made but regained her composure. "Saphira, Thunderbolt!"

"Aurora, Ice Beam!"

Electricity and ice collided in mid-air. However, the Thunderbolt prevailed and Aurora shrieked in pain as the electricity coursed through her. The Dewgong fell forward onto the ground, unable to move.

"Aurora is unable to battle! Saphira wins! Summer, choose your final Pokémon!"

"Thanks, Aurora. You did really well." I returned her and looked at my final Pokéball. _It's finally time._ "Let's go, Rocky!"

The Steelix towered over us and glared at the person who insulted him.

Clair laughed. "So he is your final Pokémon after all. Well then; show me how much he improved."

I nodded, and Lance waved his arms. "Battle begin!"

"Rocky, Dragonbreath!"

Clair raised an eyebrow. "No Rock Throw, huh? It won't matter. Saphira, Dragon Dance, then Flamethrower!"

The Dragonair sped around the green flames in a red aura, then proceeded to exhale the orange flames.

I smiled and shouted, "Stone Edge!"

Rocky grinned and slammed his tail onto the dirt. Sharp pillars of stone sprung up and not only blocked the Flamethrower, but also pierced Saphira's body. She winced in pain and retreated.

Clair clenched her fists. "So that's what Jasmine taught you. But her efforts will be in vain." She smirked, which made me worry. "I'm the strongest Gym Leader in the Johto Region, and I'll prove it here! Saphira, Dragon Rush!"

The Dragon type soared and dove at Rocky in the draconic blue light.

"Rocky, block with Iron Tail!"

He quickly lifted his silver tail and braced himself for the powerful attack. The Dragon Rush slammed into the Iron Tail. Rocky was able to hold back, but he started to struggle. Saphira saw this and increased the pressure, knocking his tail aside and slamming into his body. Rocky winced in pain, but I could tell that move did a lot of damage.

Ecstatic that the battle was in her control, Clair taunted, "What are you going to do now, Summer?"

I gritted my teeth. _That Dragon Rush is a huge problem, especially with the boost from Dragon Dance! How can I counter this?_

Rocky's voice echoed a reply, _Don't give in, Summer. We can beat her. We trained for this moment._

I chuckled. _You're right._ _Let's show Clair how much you've grown._

Suddenly, a powerful energy pulsated within me. _Wh-What's happening?_ I felt something different around my neck, but there was no time to check. "Rocky, Dragonbreath!"

"Will you ever learn?! Dragon Rush!"

Saphira cut through the green flames and aimed at Rocky's head.

"Crunch!"

The Steel type opened his mouth and chomped on the blue dragon-shaped energy. It disappeared, trapping Saphira in Rocky's fangs. He then tossed her onto the battlefield, and she tumbled backwards. She levitated back in the air, but lower than earlier.

"Don't hesitate now!" Clair roared. "Flamethrower!"

"Dragonbreath!"

It was a repeat of our first battle with them, but Rocky refused to concede and increased its intensity. Then, the orange and green flames flared up and exploded, pushing both Pokémon back. Both serpent-like Pokémon panted and acknowledged each other's power.

Clair, however, was still unconvinced. "Finish Rocky once and for all with Dragon Rush!"

I clenched my right hand and felt the pulsating energy return. Brimming with confidence, and I shouted, "Rocky, Stone Edge!"

Rocky closed his eyes then quickly opened them and roared. Instead of the pillars, shards of stone spun around the Steelix's body. As Saphira approached, the shards hurtled forward and pierced through the dragon. She screamed in pain but pressed on and slammed into Rocky's body once more. He yelled as well and both Pokémon collapsed.

Lance analyzed both of them and was about to pronounce his verdict when the two struggled to stand.

After a few seconds, Rocky rose up and Saphira fell back down, unable to move.

The Champion waved his arms for the final time. "Saphira is unable to battle! Rocky wins, and the winner is Summer Scorcher from Littleroot Town!"

Rocky then slammed onto the battlefield, exhausted. I ran over and immediately fed him some Sitrus Berries.

I stroked his head. "Great job, Rocky.

He whispered, "Thanks, Summer."

"NOOO!" Clair screamed. I looked up and saw she fell to her knees. "H-How is this possible? How could I lose...to the likes of you!"

She got up and stormed over, but Lance and Saphira stood in her way. "It's over, Clair. Just accept your loss."

"I refuse! She never achieved anything on her own!"

The Dragon Elder motioned Saphira to come as the two Dragon Masters struggled with each other. Once she did, he got on her back, and they landed next to Clair and Lance.

The Elder scolded, "Clair, I have never seen such reckless and arrogant behavior from you before! I do have a right to strip you of your Dragon Master rank."

Clair clenched her teeth and stopped fighting her cousin. I felt a strong, almost piercing, sadness coming from the Gym Leader.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Clair. I think I know why you hate me; it's because of my Legend Guardianship, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"To be frank, I feel there's another reason behind it. Can you tell me about it?"

She retorted, "What gives you the right to pry into my personal affairs?"

"She is merely doing her duty as the Guardian of the Legendary Beasts," the Dragon Elder replied. "You can tell her, Clair."

The Gym Leader looked away, then replied. "Fine. My parents abandoned me when I was a mere toddler. Happy now?"

I gasped. "I...I'm sorry, Clair. I didn't know."

She crossed her arms. "Why would you care? You have parents."

"I do... But...my younger sister has been missing since I was four. I've blamed myself for her disappearance, but I know she's still alive, and I will find her someday."

Clair gave a weak smile. "Your optimism won't work on me. I know they're never coming back."

Lance and the Elder looked at each other. The former asked, "Should I tell her, Elder?"

Clair was confused. "Tell me what?"

The older man nodded. "Yes. I believe she has the right to know now."

"Know what?"

Lance cleared his throat. "Clair. Your parents...they never abandoned you."

She stepped back. "What are you talking about? Of course they did!"

"No, they didn't. They left you in the care of my family because they wanted to find better paying jobs to finance your Dragon Master training."

Fighting back tears, she yelled, "Y-You're lying, Lance! This is another one of your tricks, isn't it?"

The Dragon Elder shook his head. "Lance is correct. Your parents told me themselves before they left and have sent me the money needed for you, Clair. In fact, they are almost done with paying off your training and will be coming back here later this year. You don't need to lie to yourself anymore."

Lance hugged his cousin. "I told you from the beginning, Clair. My aunt and uncle love you so much."

Unable to fight back any longer, she sobbed onto his shoulder. Relief and happiness washed away her anger and grief.

When she calmed down, Lance handed her a tissue and Clair wiped away her tears. Then she bowed to me and Rocky. "Summer, I apologize for my actions the times I met you before. It was wrong of me to judge you solely based on your heritage. To be honest, I need to apologize to Jasmine as well."

I grinned. "Thanks, Clair. It's nice to hear that from you."

The Gym Leader then took something out from her pocket. It was a black dragon head pin with red eyes. "Summer, take this as proof of your victory and a sign of our new friendship: the Rising Badge."

I nodded. "Thank you."

After putting it in my badge case, Yuki, Ichigo, and the rest of my team ran towards me. The Dragon Elder praised, "You and your Pokémon have battled well, Summer. I am proud of you."

Rocky and I bowed. "I really appreciated your help, Elder."

Clair inquired, "Elder, can you tell me how Summer was able to enter Dragon's Den without a Dragon-like Pokémon?"

"I've been wondering that as well," Yuki added.

He eyed me inquisitively. "Perhaps you should take a look at her necklace."

 _My necklace?_ I looked at it and was surprised to see the citrine stone had a tiny orb inside. It was hard to see, but I could make out a rainbow double helix when I moved it towards the light of the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lance pondered aloud.

"Yes." The Elder revealed a scroll hidden in his cane and unfurled it. He showed us the contents: a Charizard transforming into a black Charizard with blue flames in a rainbow light. "It is Mega Evolution, a special temporary evolution certain species of Pokémon can unlock if they form a powerful bond with their Trainers."

I stroked my chin. "I remember this! I've been seeing this transformation lately."

The old man was astonished. "Really? Mega Evolution is extremely rare in the Kanto and Johto Regions. The last place it was documented was in the Hoenn Region, but that was almost 3,000 years ago."

"So...the Dragonite statues recognized Rocky as a Pokémon who can Mega Evolve?" Clair surmised.

"Not only Rocky, but Blaze as well."

"Really?" I stared at my starter. _Then how come I didn't feel the same pulse of energy with Blaze?_

Lance crossed his arms. "Anyway. You should be celebrating, Summer."

My traveling companion shouted, "Yes, that's right! Come on, let's have a special dinner!"

"How about I treat us to the best restaurant in Blackthorn City?" the Dragon Elder offered. "This will also be a celebration of Clair becoming a better person."

I grinned. "Of course!"

We all laughed and enjoyed a fabulous lunch. With this final victory, my journey in Johto was starting to come to an end.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Bla** **ze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunder** **bolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of the battle?

What do you think of Clair's reason for hating Summer?


	54. Johto 47

**After weeks of intense training, Summer accepted Clair's Gym challenge. Despite the Gym Leader's taunts and her strategies, Summer persevered and defeated Clair with Rocky, the Pokémon she mocked. The Dragon Elder and Lance, who came to watch the battle, told the fellow Dragon Master the truth about her parents; the source of Clair's hatred towards Summer and Jasmine. Summer and Clair reconciled and the former learned about Mega Evolution in more detail. Now that their quests to earn Gym Badges and Ribbons are over, Summer and Yuki train for their last events in Johto. Yuki's journey has accumulated into the Johto Grand Festival, where she hopes to finally become a Top Coordinator. How will the Sinnoh native do in her second tournament?**

 **Chapter 47- Setting up the Stage**

Yuki and I trained everyday after my final Gym battle, alternating on Route 45, in Dragon's Den, and in Dark Cave. We returned to the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center around lunchtime and collapsed on the couches. Nurse Umebara's Chansey obtained our Pokéballs for healing and left us alone.

"I can't believe one month's gone back so fast!" I exclaimed.

Yuki nodded and twirled her hair. "I know. And my tournament starts first. I hope I'm ready."

I smiled. "I know you'll do better this year. And we'll be supporting you all the way."

"Thank you, Summer."

My Pokégear pinged. _Oh, a notification?_

I looked at it and to my shock, saw the headline, _A Shocking Tell-All of Weldon Leland?!_

"What is it, Summer?"

I opened the blog article and read the shocking details. My face grew red and I clenched my left fist. "It's...that blogger… He...He wrote about Weldon...how his father abandoned him and his mom, how he cheated during the Indigo League, and how he cruelly fired Caleb. This article is just nothing but trash! Who fed him these lies?!"

I gave Yuki my phone to read. She twirled her hair as she went through its contents. Once she finished, she said, "Well, whoever it is must be willing to ruin Weldon's reputation."

I leaned back and crossed my arms. _I wonder… Could that man I saw in my visions be involved somehow? But I don't even know who he is… This is all so confusing!_

The Johto News flashed on the television screen for its 6pm broadcast, with a female reporter in a blue blouse and black skirt standing in front of a gray background. {Hello everyone. Welcome to the 6 o' clock evening news. I'm April May. We'll start with the two tournaments coming soon to the Indigo Plateau. First, the Johto Grand Festival will begin in just two days. This two week event will showcase the Coordinators who obtained the five required Ribbons from the region in a series of appeals and battle rounds to become the 2005 Johto Top Coordinator. Yesterday was the last day where Coordinators can earn their final Ribbons, especially with the two Ribbon rule implemented a few months ago. We will provide highlights of the Grand Festival once it begins.

Next, the much anticipated Silver League. The 2005 Silver League will begin two weeks after the end of the Johto Grand Festival. Due to the Neo Team Rocket incident, the Pokémon League Association has announced that the traditional round Robin preliminaries will be swapped with the typical three on three singles preliminaries format similar to the Indigo League. This is to expedite the tournament due to the delays. Trainers can come during this two-week down period to train at Mt. Silver, where the Kanto Champion Red prefers to train. The Pokémon League Association apologizes for this change in structure but hopes the 2005 Silver League will be just as exciting. We will discuss the updates throughout the region after the break.}

A commercial of Pikachu and Pichu-shaped breakfast tarts appeared, with the live Pokémon dancing on-screen.

 _Hm… So I have two weeks after the Grand Festival to train some more. Well, it's better than nothing._

Nurse Umebara came over with our Pokéballs.

"Thank you," we said.

She smiled as we put them away. "My pleasure, Yuki and Summer. It seems you two will now be heading over to Indigo Plateau, correct?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes. Thank you for letting us stay here for so long."

"Not a problem. I'm honored to have such polite and hardworking girls stay here. Good luck!"

We waved goodbye, headed outside, and flew north on our Flying types.

 **A few hours later...**

"There it is!" I shouted, pointing to the large plateau in between the Kanto-Johto border.

Errol and Ume descended and landed in front of the Pokémon Center. There was a line of Coordinators waiting to register and book their rooms.

"Wow…" Yuki gasped. "I never expected there to be this many people so early!"

"I guess it's because of the two Ribbon rule, it made their journeys a lot easier."

"Well, I'm glad we did our part."

I laughed and after thirty minutes, we made it to the registration booth. As Yuki filled out her registration forms, I glanced at pictures of past Johto Grand Festival winners. One of them, a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes, looked very familiar. Then, Yuki tapped my left arm.

I quickly turned around and the female volunteer asked, "Yuki told me you're eligible for the Silver League, correct?"

"Oh, yes, I am."

"Would you like to register now? We can register participants if they are with Coordinators participating in the Grand Festival."

"Sure, I can register now."

"Excellent! I will need your Trainer ID and badge case." When I gave them to her, she continued, "Please go ahead and complete these forms."

I scribbled on the papers while Yuki examined her gold freebie bag. It was similar to the paperwork for the Indigo League, so it didn't take much time to complete.

The volunteer returned with my items and a silver freebie bag. "Here you are, Summer. The bag contains the map of the Indigo Plateau, your room number during the league, and coupons for the stores around here. The restaurants will provide you free food as long as you present your Trainer ID."

I accepted the gift, eager to see what else was inside. After putting my card and badge case away, we thanked the volunteer and walked outside.

Lightning and Ichigo happily emerged from their Pokéballs.

"Finally!" Lightning exclaimed. " I can't wait to explore here again!"

The Minun scanned the scenery, then the forests and mountain range leading to Mt. Silver. "I can't believe we're so high up!"

Yuki laughed. "Yes, it's much different that the Hoenn Grand Festival location, isn't it?"

I asked, "Where was it two years ago? I know they rotate in between the major cities."

"At Lilycove City. I was surprised that the city was actually able to handle that many people. Anyway, let's go find the hotel."

I glanced over her shoulder to see her map. "Oh, the Crystal Hotel? That's on Tajiri Avenue, across from where I stayed for the Indigo League. It's a very fancy hotel."

"How exciting! Let's head over there now!"

She sprinted out of the building, and the three of us ran after her. The streets had a mix of new and old restaurants and shops, as well as new landscaping comprised of sunflowers, goldenrods, violets, and succulents.

Soon, we came across a fancy building made of dark wood. The large windows of the lobby highlighted the crystals inside. We entered the hotel and were amazed to see a huge crystal chandelier dangling over us. We walked to the bellboy, who wore a crystal blue vest and a white shirt.

"Welcome to the Crystal Hotel," he said in a friendly tone. "How may I help you?"

Yuki replied, "My friend and I are staying here for the Grand Festival." She handed him her reservation.

"Ah yes. Yuki Mizu and one guest. Let me get your room keys."

He walked to a back room and returned with two brass keys with tags that said "504".

"These are your room keys. Please do not misplace them, as they will be expensive to replace." He then showed us a map of the building. "Here in the lobby, we have a gift shop, a restaurant, a reading room, and a computer lab. The reading room and computer lab are free for hotel guests. Since you are here for the Grand Festival, you will also have discounts at the gift shop and restaurant. If you have any other questions or need something, our desk is open 24/7."

We nodded. "Thank you so much," Yuki said.

"You are most welcome. Good luck in the Grand Festival."

We took our keys and went up the elevator to the fifth floor. Yuki excitedly opened our room, which was by the stairs, and we were greeted by a fresh breeze scent. The room was bright and had two beds with light blue and white sheets, a wooden desk, a steel mini fridge, and a large cabinet with a television. I went into the bathroom and was astounded to see porcelain white fixtures and a large tub surrounded by blue and white tiles. This was much fancier than the Injigo Hotel for sure.

Lightning was mesmerized by the shiny bathroom. "Can I take a bath in there?"

"I don't know. You tend to be super excited during bath time. I wouldn't want to make a huge mess for them."

The Raichu made an innocent look. "I'll be calmer this time."

I smirked. "All right."

She pumped her fists in the air.

Yuki entered and Ichigo was just as entranced as his fellow Electric type. "Come on, Summer. We need to do some shopping before it gets too crowded."

"Sh-Shopping? What for?"

"I need a new dress and accessories."

"Really? What about your regular Contest clothes?"

"Summer, the Grand Festival requires more finesse than the regular Contests. That's why Coordinators need to dress up for that occasion."

"Well...okay. Where should we go then?"

She beamed. "Well first, let's get some lunch. You can't shop on an empty stomach."

"True. Any ideas on where to go?"

She twirled her hair. "How about a sandwich place?"

I looked at my map. "There is one called Battle Subs. It's near Utsukushi Street."

"That's where the fashion district starts! Great idea! Come on, Summer!"

We hurried over to the restaurant, which was about a fifteen minute walk from the hotel. It was themed to a Unovan diner, with white tile walls and floors with green trim. We ordered our food at the register and found a place by the window.

Yuki admired the shoppers walking past. "The fashion here is so sporty. I wonder if I should incorporate that into my assemble."

I stroked my chin. "You don't want to be too athletic though. I think you should add some traditional style to it. After all, it is for the Johto Region, not Kanto."

"That's true… But how?"

I looked at the counter to see if our food was ready and noticed a boy and girl ordering food.

"Hey, it's Lows and Lisa," I whispered to Yuki. "Should we invite them over?"

She smiled. "Sure, I don't mind."

Our friends turned around, and I waved them over. "Summer! Yuki!" they greeted.

"Hi Lows and Lisa!" I replied. "It's been a while!"

The boy nodded. "It certainly has! Thanks again for telling me about the trading event at Mahogany Town! I was able to evolve Power!"

"That's great, Lows! I'm glad I could help."

Lows sat next to me while Lisa sat next to Yuki.

Yuki asked, "Where are you two staying for the Grand Festival?"

Lisa answered, "At the Crystal Hotel. I'm on the third floor, and Lows is on the second floor."

I stroked my chin. "Is that because of the same gender requirement?"

"Yeah...but at least we get our own rooms. What are you two doing today?"

The Sinnoh native replied, "I'm going to shop for my Grand Festival attire. How about you?"

Lisa's eyes sparkled. "Me too! I don't know what I'm going to wear, and Lows won't be much help."

"Hey!" Lows retorted.

His traveling companion giggled. "I'm just teasing, Lows."

"I think it's a good idea if you go shopping with me, Lisa," Yuki offered. "We can find our outfits faster if we give each other opinions."

"Great idea, Yuki! I can't wait to go shopping with you!"

A man in a white shirt and black pants came over with our trays of food. Yuki grabbed her chicken panini, and I took my caprese sandwich and tomato soup combo. Lows and Lisa received their grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, which also smelled appetizing. The worker took the trays away, and we ate our lunch in silence. The food was filling and delicious, and I enjoyed the contrast of the cold sandwich with the hot soup.

After we left Battle Subs, Yuki and Lisa got ready to head to Utsukushi Street. They let out Ichigo and Hibana, her Vulpix, respectively. I flinched at the sight of the Fire type, but I was fine after a few deep breaths.

Yuki said, "Summer, Lows, let's meet up later for dinner at the hotel. Around 6ish?"

I nodded. "Okay. Give us a call if you run into something."

"Of course!" They waved goodbye and ran towards the blocks of boutique stores.

"Are you still scared of Vulpix, Summer?" Lows asked.

I rubbed the back of my head. "More or less. It'll still take some time for me to get over my fear of them. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"Why not explore the city? I've never been here before."

"Sure. It's been a while since I've been here."

We strolled down the various streets, looking at the merchandise, food, and clothes through the numerous buildings. The Slashing Sushi Bar, Teppan-mochi, Seaking's Burgers, Pika Pizza, and R.O.B restaurants were still there, and there were several new ones, the Pie Plant and the Broth Mansion, a well-known food chain specializing in varieties of soups and broths.

We then walked by the PLA Headquarters on Champion Street. It looked the same as it did since I last came by about a year ago. I thought I saw someone looking out from the top floor window, but they disappeared. Eventually, we found a bench overlooking the forest and Mt. Silver and sat down.

Lows and I marveled at the view. Then, he looked at me intently. "Summer, I'm worried for Lisa."

"Oh, how come?"

He scrunched the left corner of his jacket. "Well, it's her first time in a Grand Festival. I don't know if she and her Pokémon can handle so many people at once. What if she loses in the appeals rounds? I just...I just don't want her to be sad."

I felt a twinge of pain in his voice and I rubbed my chest. "Lisa should be fine. After all, Yuki will be there to help her."

"That's true. I'm glad you are here too. I hope I'm not imposing you with my concerns."

I beamed. "Of course not. We all go through this with the people we care about."

To my surprise, he blushed. "Um...thanks for the advice." Then he cleared his throat. "I meant to ask you this when I saw you in Ecruteak City, but, where did you get that necklace from?"

I looked at the jewelry. "I got this from my grandmother before she passed away about six months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It was hard losing her, especially after not seeing her for so long. But, I'm honored to wear this in her memory." _And for the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh..._

Lows examined the stones and adornments. "It's such a beautiful necklace. I've never such anything like it. It's like a representation of the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh."

 _Wow...he got that after just one look at the Spirit Necklace? That's impressive._

"So it's called the Spirit Necklace? So then are you a Legend Guardian?"

I was stunned. _I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

He beamed. "So I am right!"

I glanced at him, then the necklace, then back at him. "H-How did you know, Lows? This kind of knowledge is not what's taught in schools..."

He sheepishly scratched his head. "Well...I can read people's minds."

I gasped, "Really? That's crazy! When did you find out you can?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm not too sure myself. I actually noticed it when I first met Lisa after the Trainer Evaluation back in New Bark Town, but didn't realize that was the case until I met up with her again."

"That is very interesting! That's a rare skill. I wonder if you awakened it because of Lisa."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think there are some abilities that require a monumental event or pass down from generation to generation. Like with the unique skills of the battling families."

"That makes sense. After all, how else would they have found their battling abilities and been dominant throughout time? Do you have any other abilities besides the ones as a Guardian?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well...I can see spirits…"

"Like Ghost types?"

"More of...Pokémon and human spirits…"

To my surprise he grinned. "How cool! Can you tell me more about your skills and your time as a Guardian, Summer?"

I chuckled. "Sure, Lows."

We talked for the rest of the afternoon, then headed back to the hotel to meet up with Yuki and Lisa for dinner.

* * *

In the bushes by the entrance to Mt. Silver, Diggy Dunsparce was writing furiously in his notepad. His partner, Dunsparce, was transmitting Summer and Lows' conversation from a bush nearby their bench.

"I can't believe how much info I'm getting!" he whispered with glee. "My blog readers will have a field day with this new romance! I can't wait for-"

He was interrupted by something rustling near him. When he looked around, a Pikachu smacked him in the face with an Iron Tail. Diggy tumbled out his hiding spot and rubbed his nose.

"What was that for?!" he yelled. He was going to continue his tirade but was astonished by who he saw standing in front of him.

The blogger stuttered, "Ch-Champion Red… Ch-Champion Lance… Wh-What an h-honor…"

"Cut the act!" Lance shouted. "We know you're spying on someone!"

"Wh-Whatever do you mean…?"

Red's glare made him whimper. Pika handed him Diggy's notebook, and his Trainer glanced at its contents. The man wanted to protest, but he never better with two Champions in his presence.

The Kanto Champion's eyes narrowed, and he tossed the notebook into the air. Pika nodded and slashed it in half with a downward Iron Tail.

Diggy was flabbergasted. "N-No… My material…." He fell to his knees and begged, "Please don't hurt me!"

Lance and Red looked at each other. Lance then said, "We won't. On two conditions."

"Of course! Anything!"

"One. You stop writing gossip about everyone. You hurt others for your own gain, and that is unacceptable."

The blogger clenched his teeth, knowing his career as a gossip blogger was now over. "Fine… And your other condition?"

"Who is feeding you slander on Weldon Leland?"

Diggy vigorously shook his head. "I...I can't say…"

"And why not?"

"I...I signed a confidentiality contract. I can't say who it is unless he nullifies the contract!"

Red looked at his fellow Champion pensively. Lance nodded.

"Very well," the latter said. "We'll find out eventually. Now run. Run away and never return."

"O-Of course! Thank you for your mercy!" Diggy ran south and disappeared from view.

"What scum…" Lance scoffed. He turned to the Kanto Champion. "So, you have an idea who this informant is?"

Red crossed his arms. "I think so. But I need more proof."

"True. I assume you'll be watching out for him then?"

"Yes. And Summer too."

"Summer? What for?"

Red stared at the peak of Mt. Silver. "Whether she wants to be involved or not, she is now a figure in the Leland family drama. I just have to make sure she's prepared for that."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Tackle, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

How will Yuki do in the Grand Festival?

What did you think of Summer and Lows' conversation?

What is the Leland family drama about?


	55. Johto 48

**After a month of training, the girls arrived at Indigo Plateau for the Johto Grand Festival. Summer and Yuki met up with Lows Landerson and Lisa Karame, who they met earlier in their journeys. The Coordinators went shopping for their new outfits while Summer and Lows caught up with each other and learned about each of their unique abilities. A few days later, the girls start the beginning to the end of their journeys. Unfortunately, their rivals won't make things easy for them. As usual, the Grand Festival starts with the traditional appeals round. What routines will everyone do, and who will make it to the Top 64 for the battles rounds?**

 **P.S.- Thanks to Fancyyy, who provided me with the character of Taylor Rose, who is also in his story, _Johto: Growing Up_! :)**

 **Chapter 48: The Opening Act**

It was finally time for the Johto Grand Festival. Lows, Lisa, Yuki and I left the hotel and headed towards the stadium. Yuki was in high spirits while Lisa was extremely nervous.

The Sinnoh native noticed this and asked, "Are you okay, Lisa?"

She tried to smile. "O-Of course, Yuki…"

I glanced at Lows and motioned at Lisa with my head.

He understood me and reassured, "Y-You'll be fine, Lisa. You worked really hard to get here."

His companion still wasn't so sure. I could tell Lows was starting to panic about what he said.

"I agree with Lows," I said, trying to help him out. "Your appeals practice yesterday was really good!"

Lisa gave me a weak grin. "Thanks, Summer. But I still don't know if I'm good enough to be on that level."

"You won't know until you try for yourself!" Yuki encouraged. "Besides, win or lose, making it this far is a huge accomplishment.

Lisa smiled at her idol. "True. All right, I'll give it my best."

"That's the spirit!"

Soon, we arrived at the entrance of the stadium, which now had the name "Silver League Stadium."

 _Huh...I wonder what's different about it._

Outside, Yuki's rival, Azura Columba, leaned against the wall. She saw us and sneered, "Well, well, well, I had a feeling I'd see you before the start of the festival."

"Azura…" Yuki said cautiously. "Are you here to insult me again?"

"Not exactly. I'm actually waiting for my roommate so we can go in together."

"Who's your roommate?"

A girl with fair skin, long brown hair and brown eyes strutted towards Azura. She wore a purple sequined skirt, a red designer jumper, white stockings, and designer brown loafers. I felt a mix of arrogance and power coming from her. Those two traits were never a good sign.

Lisa froze at the appearance of this girl. The latter noticed this and laughed. She taunted Lisa, enunciating her words in an upper-class accent, "So you did make it after all. I thought you'd fail to get your Ribbons in time."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Oh, how silly of me not to introduce myself. I'm Taylor Rose, the best Trainer in the world!"

 _Best Trainer, huh?_ "But if you're the best Trainer in the world, why are you participating in the Grand Festival?"

Taylor Rose scoffed, "Because I can! I have the five Ribbons after all. I don't see what's the big deal, coming from you, Summer Scorcher."

"How do you know me?"

"I studied your battles during the Indigo League as part of my final project at Trainer School. You're not much of a threat; your battle style is pathetic."

I rolled my eyes. _Great...another one who hates me based on my battling skills…_

"Now, let's enter the stadium, Azura," Taylor Rose said, clasping her roommate on her left shoulder. "We don't need to hang around these losers anymore."

"I'll follow you in a bit." Once Taylor Rose entered the backstage area, Azura glared at her rival. "I won't go easy on you this time, Mizu. I'll show the crowd how weak you are compared to me!"

Yuki stated, "I don't know why you hate me so much, but I won't let that happen, Azura."

Biting her lip, Azura growled, "You'll regret this, Mizu." She then stormed off after her new friend.

The Sinnoh native exhaled deeply, clutching her heart.

 _Don't worry, Yuki. I feel the same way._ I looked at Lows, and I knew he understood as well.

Lisa was stunned. "Th-That was amazing, Yuki. How did you stand up to your rival like that?"

"Well. It took a lot of practice to be confident and not let Azura's insults get to me. I was scared of her ever since I met her back in the Orange Islands. I cowered at every instance we met, and that greatly affected my performance during the Hoenn Grand Festival." She then smiled at me. "Summer helped me overcome most of my fears; I suggest you should count on your friends to help you, Lisa."

Lisa blushed. "R-Really? Th-Thanks for the advice, Yuki."

"Of course. Anyway, we should head in as well."

Lisa smirked. "Right. I'll show Taylor Rose what I'm made of. See you guys later."

The girls entered the Coordinators only entrance, and Lows and I entered the main arena entrance. I was mildly surprised the see the red, green and blue battlefield markers were replaced with gold, silver, and crystal markers respectively. After telling the ushers who we were supporting, we were guided to the Silver Battlefield and found seats in the middle of the east side. It was strange, being back inside after two years. There were no flashbacks of the boos from my loss, but maybe it was because this wasn't a league tournament.

I let out Lightning, who happily sat on my lap. "Hey Summer, why are there five booths instead of three?" She asked.

I looked at the east side by the challenger's box. The booths varied in color: yellow, light gray, olive green, mahogany, and purple, reflecting the colors of the five Contest Halls.

"There must be more judges since it's the Grand Festival," I surmised.

Lows nodded. "True. After all, this is a much bigger stage than the Contest Hall, so they do need more judges to watch the performances."

Lightning was impressed. "Wow, that's a better explanation than what Summer gave, Lows."

"Hey!" I retorted.

The two laughed, then we saw someone moving on the field. Mr. Contesa, Mr. Sukizou, and to my surprise, Nurse Iris, Nurse Enju, and Nurse Umebara walked over to the judges' booths. Then, a score with trumpets and violins blared from the loudspeakers.

The crowd cheered as Jadrian walked to the center. The hostess wore a beautiful light blue kimono with gold pagodas and silver mountains decorated around the hems. In her hair was a crystal pin with gold and silver bells dangling from it.

She addressed the crowd, "Welcome everyone, to the Johto Grand Festival!" After a roaring cheer, she continued, "This tournament will showcase the Coordinators who have earned the five Ribbons from the Contest Halls around the Johto Region. As always, I am Jadrian, and I will be one of the hostesses for this event. Due to the number of Coordinators, the appeals and early battle rounds will be conducted within the three battlefields of Silver League Stadium. We will inform all of you the Coordinators who will perform on which field so you will not miss them.

Our judges for this battlefield are Mr. Contesta of the Pokémon Contest Association, Mr. Sukizou of the Pokémon Fan Club, and our three nurses: Nurse Iris from Indigo Plateau, Nurse Enju from Ecruteak City, and Nurse Umebara from Blackthorn City!"

The crowd cheered for the judges, who happily waved to the people.

Jadrian nodded. "The format of this festival is doubles, so get ready to see combinations from pairs of different Pokémon. Let us begin the appeals round! First is Yuki Mizu, from Snowpoint City!"

Yuki ran onto the battlefield, and we erupted in cheers. She looked beautiful in a light blue furisode with white and silver snowflakes swirling around the fabric. Her braided hair fell over her left hair, displaying silver snowflake earrings. With a determined look, she threw two Pokéballs into the air.

"Ichigo, Kiui, it's performance time!"

The Minun jumped out of an explosion of small and large blue stars as the Skiploom twirled in a flurry of yellow petals. Both Seals not only complemented their colors, but also their typing. The two waved to the crowd, then awaited their Trainer's command.

"Ichigo, Helping Hand! Kiui, Bullet Seed!"

The Electric type waved his glowing hands around, as if he was beating on imaginary drums. The Cottonweed Pokémon mirrored his movements while spraying the seeds into the air. Instead of the usual fast projectiles, they gently cascaded over the field. Yellow flowers slowly bloomed from the seeds.

"Now, Kiui, Silver Wind!"

The Grass type spun around and a gentle light green wind swept into the stadium. The petals of the flowers separated from the seeds and floated in the breeze. The crowd was amazed at the sight.

"Ichigo, Discharge!"

He nodded and released blue lightning bolts from his cheeks. The electricity touched the petals, and they burst into small yellow and blue fireworks. We gasped at the beauty, but Yuki had one last appeal.

"Finish with Sleep Powder and Hidden Power!"

Kiui sprayed the white powder into the air as Ichigo threw three green orbs upwards. Once the orbs made contact with the spores, they transformed into large snowflakes that sparkled in the sunlight. After a few seconds, the snowflakes exploded and covered the remaining Sleep Powder in ice. The powder fell over us, like snow, only it didn't make us sleepy. The three bowed, and we gave a thunderous round of applause.

"What a gorgeous appeal!" Jadrian exclaimed. "It was like watching the seasons change in five minutes! Now, let us hear what the judges have to say."

As usual, Mr. Contesta began the judging. "I wholeheartedly agree with Jadrian. The warmth of spring and summer transitioning to the coolness of autumn and winter. A wonderful way to begin our appeals round in the Silver Battlefield."

Mr. Sukizou nodded. "Seasonally remarkable!"

Nurse Iris praised, "A truly glorious sight indeed."

Nurse Enju beamed. "I am so happy to finally see your appeal, Yuki. And this experience definitely made up for it!"

Nurse Umebara clasped her hands. "You showed you're a strong contender in this Grand Festival. Keep it up!"

"What high praise from our judges!" Jadrian remarked. "Please give one more round of applause for Yuki Mizu of Snowpoint City!"

Yuki, Ichigo, and Kiui waved to the adoring crowd and returned to the tunnel. As the people around us buzzed about the appeal, I couldn't stop smiling.

"That was really beautiful," I said. "The furisode really complements her too."

Lows nodded. "Yeah, Yuki is really good. I hope Lisa does just as well."

"Don't worry, Lows. She'll do great."

"Next up," Jadrian announced. "Is Lisa Karame from Viridian City!"

Lisa ran onstage wearing a pink furisode decorated with gold and white hearts around the hem. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, showing off her gold heart earrings. The crowd gave a hearty cheer, and Lows clapped harder than he did for Yuki.

Lisa took a deep breath and threw her Pokéballs into the air. "Chime, Kaori, it's show time!"

A small yellow bell-shaped Pokémon with a red and white scarf and a green Pokémon with red and blue roses for hands burst out of the balls. The former jingled with glee has he was surrounded by yellow musical notes and the later twirled around a vortex of blue petals. They posed for the crowd, who applauded. Somehow, Chime creeped me out, even though I'd never seen it before.

[Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. A Roselia that drinks nutritionally rich springwater blooms with lovely flowers. The fragrance of its flowers has the effect of making its foes careless. Pokédex entry unknown; see Sinnoh Pokédex for information.]

"Hey, Lows," I whispered. "What is Chime?"

"He's a Chingling, the pre-evolution of Chimecho."

I narrowed my eyes. _That's why… One other Pokémon I won't keep.._

Lisa, brimming with confidence, shouted, "Chime, Safeguard! Kaori, Petal Dance!"

The Psychic type floated over his partner and created a light blue ring-like barrier that surrounded them. In the glow of the Safeguard, the Grass type released pink petals from her roses. As she swayed back and forth, the petals swirled around them, creating a beautiful pink and blue vortex. We were very impressed by the sight and clapped.

"Kaori, Grasswhistle! And Chime, use Confusion!"

The Roselia placed the blue rose over her mouth and played a beautifully sweet tune. As large green musical notes bounced into the air, Chime's eyes glowed blue, and he took control of the notes. He carried them into the vortex, where the notes absorbed the energy from the glowing petals. We held our breath, eager to see how Lisa would finish.

"Finish with Icy Wind and Poison Sting!"

The Chingling released a flurry of snow from his mouth as Kaori shot purple needles from her roses. The Ice and Poison moves destroyed the Grasswhistle notes, creating bursts of pink and blue fireworks. The crowd gave her a strong round of applause, and Lows and I were very impressed.

"What an beautiful appeal!" Jadrian praised. "Now let us hear what the judges have to say."

Mr. Contesta gave a firm nod. "A very strong display of beauty and focus. This is what you need to do well in a Grand Festival."

"Wonderfully remarkable!" Mr. Sukizou added.

Nurse Iris smiled. "I loved how you brought out the cuteness of your Pokémon. Truly a wonderful thing to see."

Nurse Enju clapped her hands. "Every second of your appeal brought out the bond you have with them. I loved watching it grow right before my eyes."

Nurse Umebara giggled. "It's hard for me to add anything else that my fellow judges already said. Great job, Lisa!"

"There you have it! Please give one more round of applause for Lisa of Viridian City!" Jadrian said with a wave of her hand.

Lisa waved to the cheering crowd and she and her Pokémon ran into the tunnel.

As we waited for the next Coordinator, Lows breathed a sigh of relief. "That was so scary! Thank goodness the finale went off so well."

I chuckled. "That training with Yuki really helped. I know they'll both make it to the next round."

Lows nodded, and we continued to watch the remaining appeals.

 **A few hours later…**

"And that is the last of our appeals round for Silver Battlefield!" Jadrian shouted. "Let us applaud for all of our Coordinators!" After we did so, she said, "The judges from all three battlefields have already compiled their scores and we will now show the 64 Coordinators who will be moving to the battle rounds!"

The faces slowly appeared onto the screen. To our relief, Yuki and Lisa made it. However, Azura and Taylor Rose did as well.

"There you are, everyone, our Top 64! We will decide the matchups and the battlefields in two days, then the battle rounds will begin a day after. I hope you enjoyed the appeals today and please enjoy the festival!"

Jadrian bowed, and the crowd cheered. Afterwards, we exited the building. At the courtyard, we met up with Yuki and Lisa, who were talking to two other Coordinators. I recognized the male teenager but I didn't recognize the pale girl with long straight black hair and a purple kimono accented with grey wisps.

Yuki noticed us and said, "Summer, Lows, there are you are! What did you think of our performances?"

I beamed. "They were great! We really enjoyed them."

"I'm so happy you loved them." She motioned to the two other Coordinators. "You remember, Elliot, right? From my Olivine City Contest?"

I chuckled. "How could I forget you and Lady?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Summer, I'm sorry that my kind gesture caused such drama for you. That wasn't my intention."

"I know. It's all that Diggy Dunsparce's fault."

Elliot was relieved. "Speaking of Diggy Dunsparce, I read his latest post. He said that he is no longer going to publish gossip and focus on honest interviews instead."

"Really? I wonder what made him decide to do that…" I turned to the unknown girl, who crouched behind Lisa. "I don't think we've met before."

Yuki gave her an encouraging smile. "Come on, Fūryū."

The girl nervously looked at me and Lows. "H-Hello. My name is Fūryū."

"Hi, Fūryū. I'm Summer."

"And I'm Lows," he added. "IT's nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise."

Lisa explained, "Fūryū is pretty shy around people, especially Trainers. She's more comfortable on stage."

Lows said, "Too bad we didn't see you or Elliot in the Silver Battlefield."

Elliot chuckled. "Don't worry, we both made it to the battle round. You'll most likely see us then."

Yuki clasped her hands. "Why don't we celebrate all of us making it to the next round?"

"Good idea!" Lisa replied. "Where should we go?"

"Let's go to Teppan-mochi," I suggested. "It's all-you-can eat."

"Great! Let's go!"

The six of us enjoyed a night of fancy local cooking and returned to Crystal Hotel for a good night's rest.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, mov** **es: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female** **): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath,** **Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Tackle, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Taylor Rose?

What did you think about the appeals?

Who will Yuki and Lisa face in the first battle round?


	56. Johto 49

**The Johto Grand Festival began with the ever-popular doubles appeals round. Yuki shined with Ichigo and Kiui while Lisa showed how much she'd grown with Chime and Kaori. Both Coordinators made it to the battles rounds, along with Elliot Irving and Fūryū Saitou, two Coordinators Yuki met on her journey, and their rivals, Azura and Taylor Rose. Everyone easily passes the first battle round, but the Top 32 matchups won't be easy for Yuki. Who will she face, and will she proceed to the Top 16?**

 **Chapter 49- All the Festival's a Stage!**

On the Gold Battlefield, Yuki shouted, "Now, Kiui, Bullet Seed! And Ichigo, Discharge!"

The Skiploom sprayed a flurry of seeds from her flower as the Minun jumped over her and released several blue lightning bolts. The bolts attached themselves to the seeds and created an electric net that trapped a Seadra and an Ampharos and shocked both of them.

Her opponent, a male teenager in a blue suit, yelled, "Seadra! Ampharos!"

"Time is up!" Jadrian announced. Everyone looked at the board. "By a considerable margin, Yuki Mizu has defeated Brendan Cole and will move on to the next round!"

Yuki and her Pokémon's faces appeared on the winners screen, and the crowd cheered. The Coordinators returned their Pokémon, shook hands, and left the battlefield.

The hostess said, "Now that our final first round battle is complete, we will announce the Top 32 later today. The next round of matches will begin in two days. Please continue to enjoy the festival!"

She bowed, and we applauded. The crowd dispersed and Lows and I followed them outside. We met up with the girls outside.

"You both did great!" I praised. "I'm glad you made it to the next round."

Yuki beamed. "Thanks, Summer."

Lows told Lisa, "I really liked the combinations with Suriyoku and Hibana. The water and fire combinations really worked well against the Gloom and Sandslash you were battling."

Lisa smiled. "Thanks, Lows! I was super nervous in the beginning, but I'm happy how things turned out."

"How about dinner at Pie Place?" I asked. "I'm really craving some of their chicken pot pie!"

Yuki laughed. "Sure, Summer! Let me see if Elliot and Fūryū want to join us." She called each of them on her Pokégear, then said, "They'll meet us there. Come on!"

We ran over and met up with them, then we entered into the grand restaurant, which was similar to the one in Trovitopolis on South Mandarin Island. After enjoying our dinner and a large chocolate custard tart, four Pokégears pinged.

"Oh, they must have announced the Top 32 matchups," Yuki surmised. The Coordinators took out their phones and looked at their next opponents.

Elliot said, "It looks like I'm facing against Ila Mishra. I heard she's really good with earth-based combinations. A perfect challenge for me."

"Oh my!" Fūryū gasped. "I have to battle against Neil Downer. He's very skilled with Flying type Pokémon. I hope I can handle his aerial tactics."

Lisa stared at her device. "I'm against Colton Lane. I heard he's a dark Ponyta this year. I hope I can beat him."

Yuki twirled her hair. "I can't believe I have to battle her so early."

"Who is it, Yuki?" I asked.

"Taylor Rose."

Lisa gasped. "Already?! Will you be able to beat her?"

"I'll definitely try. After all, I would never let a person who bullies my friends win without a fight!"

"That's the spirit!" Lows exclaimed. "Now, let's finish up here so you all can train tomorrow."

We nodded, finished the dinner, and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

In the milk tea shop, Quick Attack Tea, Taylor Rose and Azura looked at their Pokégears for their next matchups. Azura wasn't particularly interested in her opponent; he was an easy one.

"I can't believe I'm against Yuki Mizu!" Taylor Rose nervously said. "I know she's really good."

Azura frowned. "Trust me. She's not all that. Her battling skills are still fairly poor on the Coordinator level."

"Huh? But didn't you lose to her back in Blackthorn City?"

"Just a fluke. I'll destroy her next time we battle."

Taylor Rose stirred her empty cup. "I know it's not my business to pry, but why are you so hostile to Yuki?"

Azura frowned. "That girl has everything handed down to her. Not only her mom, but also her aunt are Top Coordinators who improved her skills. My mom never helped me, even though she was a Master Coordinator herself. I had to better my skills on my own to prove I can be as good as her. But...nothing ever seems to please her. Anyway, what's up with you and Lisa? You're also hostile to her."

The Kanto native scoffed, "That girl is so weak! She was the worst student at Trainer School, and her score at the Johto Trainer Evaluation proves it. But she always gets saved by people, especially that Lows Landerson. I don't know how she ever made it through life with that mindset."

To Taylor Rose's surprise, Azura leaned back and sighed. "It must be great to have friends, doesn't it?"

"Wh-What do you mean by that? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. I mean growing up. Sure, I had two girls with me at Trainer School, but we haven't talked since we started our journeys. I heard Yuki still talks to those two boys, and she travels with that Summer Scorcher. To be honest, even though I hate her, I envy her life…"

Taylor Rose didn't know how to respond. _We have more in common than I thought…_

* * *

 **The next day...**

I entered the Crystal Battlefield and sat at the east section. Lisa was battling in the Gold Battlefield this round, so Lows went there instead. I let out Lightning, and she sat on my lap.

"Will Yuki's match be first?" she asked.

"No, hers will be later on."

The Raichu sighed. "Can I at least read some manga in the meantime?"

"Fine...but don't use up so much of my battery this time, okay?"

She grumbled, but accepted my Pokégear and was immersed in another work of illustrative storytelling. I then walked the battles unfold. The Coordinators were really good, and the combinations varied from powerful to beautiful. In between the matches, I imagined if I could create similar combinations for battling.

Then, Yuki and Taylor Rose's faces appeared on the screen. I nudged Lightning, who immediately returned my phone.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "I want to see Taylor Rose in action."

"Oh? Is it because we may face her in the Silver League?"

She nodded. To be honest, I had the same sentiment.

Jadrian shouted, "Now, please welcome Taylor Rose from Viridian City and Yuki Mizu from Snowpoint City!"

The girls walked to their respective sides. Taylor Rose tied her hair into a high ponytail, which complemented her red ruffled dress adorned with gold and purple sequins.

Taylor Rose threw two Pokéballs into the air. "Sparks, Neptune, time to shine!"

A Jolteon and a Kingdra burst out of their balls in a spray of yellow and blue streamers, causing the crowd to applause.

"Momo, Mikan, it's performance time!"

The Wartortle and Cyndaquil materialized in a vortex of blue bubbles and orange embers, drawing oohs from the crowd. Taylor Rose clenched her hands.

"All right, Coordinators," Jadrian said. "Your five minutes begin now!"

Taylor Rose pointed at Yuki's Pokémon. "Sparks, Dig! Neptune, Ice Beam!"

The Electric type dug his paws into the ground and disappeared just as Neptune shot a cold light blue beam at Momo and Mikan.

Yuki countered, "Mikan, use Flame Wheel on the Ice Beam! Momo, use Rapid Spin on the ground!"

The Fire type dove into a tight ball and expelled a wheel of flames around him as the Water type tucked inside his shell and spun around laterally. Mikan charged through the Ice Beam, melting the ice, and slammed into Neptune, causing Taylor Rose to lose some points. The earth below Momo began to crack, and Sparks sprung out. The Jolteon tried to tackle the spinning Pokémon, but the air being whipped by the shell pushed the former back onto the ground. Taylor Rose's points fell to two-thirds remaining, but she remained cool.

"What solid defense from Yuki Mizu!" Jadrian commented. "How will Taylor Rose respond to Yuki's offense?"

Yuki made her move. "Momo, Water Gun! Mikan, Flamethrower!"

The streams of water and fire combined into a vortex which hurtled towards Taylor Rose's Pokémon. However, the Trainer shouted confidently, "Whirlpool and Thunderbolt!"

The Kingdra sprayed a large spiral of water into the air with his snout as Sparks shot a large thunderbolt into the whirlpool. The electrified water halted the vortex and creating a large explosion of sparks, embers, and rain. When the sparks touched Mikan, he winced in pain as the electricity coursed through him. The sunlight made the droplets sparkle, causing Yuki's points to fall by half. The crowd exploded with cheers.

"Wow!" Jadrian gasped. What power and beauty! That combination was truly reminiscent of the typing of the Legendary Beasts. With three minutes remaining, Taylor Rose has a substantial advantage!"

I was stunned. _This is bad. That sudden drop in points and now Mikan is paralyzed... I hope Yuki can still win this…_

Despite being behind in points, my friend smiled. Her opponent was slightly unnerved, but shouted, "Neptune, Iron Head! Sparks, Signal Beam!"

As the Dragon Pokémon's head became covered in a silvery sheen, a green iridescent beam of light from Sparks' mouth surrounded his partner's head, creating a beautiful silver and green glow. Once the move was charged, Neptune dashed towards Mikan.

Knowing her Cyndaquil couldn't dodge this move, Yuki shouted, "Momo, use Blizzard!"

The Wartortle stood in front of his newest teammate and shielded him with a powerful flurry of ice. Neptune tried to power through, despite the cold affecting him. Mikan nodded to his Trainer, and she understood.

"Mikan, Facade!"

He leapt over Momo and used the force of the Blizzard to slam into Neptune's stomach. The Dragon type bent over in pain and was thrown back, colliding into Sparks. Taylor Rose's points fell to a quarter remaining.

Jadrian grinned. "What an ingenious way to incorporate a competitive move into a Contest battle! We are now down to the last minute. What will our Coordinators finish with?"

The Kanto native shouted, "We're not going down without a fight! Sparks, Thunderbolt! Neptune, Whirlpool!"

The Jolteon shot a lightning bolt into the spiraling water Neptune was creating with his snout. The dazzling display of electricity inside the water made Yuki's points decrease slightly.

Yuki smirked and countered, "Mikan, Flame Wheel! Momo, Aqua Tail!"

As Mikan rolled into a ball that spurted out fire, Momo's tail became surrounded with water. The latter lifted the spout and slammed it onto the battlefield, creating a thick barrier of water. The electrified whirlpool collided with the watery barrier, splashing the stadium walls and spraying into the stands. With no hindrance remaining, Mikan dove at Sparks in a fiery cycle. The Lightning Pokémon yelped in pain and slid back, panting heavily.

"Time's up!" Jadrian shouted. Everyone's eyes immediately focused on the television screen. "Oh my. By a slight margin, Yuki Mizu edges out Taylor Rose to proceed to the Top 16!"

We cheered as Yuki and her Pokémon's pictures flashed onscreen. On the battlefield, Yuki extended her hand to her opponent. To my surprise, Taylor Rose shook it and the two went backstage.

Jadrian continued, "Let us continue with the next match!"

 **A few days later…**

The Top 16 matchups went by quicker than expected, and everyone made it to the Top 8. The Coordinators, Lows, and I were enjoying another celebratory dinner, this time at Slashing Sushi. We shared a variety of rolls and a large bowl of tonkotsu ramen with Chansey eggs and fresh vegetables. Then a ping interrupted the dinner. Yuki, Lisa, Fūryū, and Elliot checked their Pokégears. My friend was more concerned than the others on the next challenge; she would finally face her rival once more on the Grand Festival stage.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Yuki's Top 32 battle?

What do you think of Azura's reasons for her rivalry with Yuki?

Will Yuki beat Azura?


	57. Johto 50

**The battles have begun in the Johto Grand Festival, with Yuki and her friends winning their first matches. For the Top 32 battles, Yuki faced off against Taylor Rose, Lisa's rival. It was a match filled with strategy and competitiveness, but the Sinnoh native prevailed with Momo and Mikan's combinations. A few days later, Yuki and her friends reached the Top 8, where she learns of her next opponent, her rival Azura. Both Coordinators have waited for this rematch, however, the arrival of someone changes the meaning of this battle. Who is this person, and will Yuki be able to win once more against her rival?**

 **Chapter 50: Resuming the Orange Islands Rivalry**

The next day, Yuki was warming up with Ichigo and Momo outside of Silver League Stadium. Lightning and I, sitting on a bench, watched the stretches. Lisa, Lows, Fūryū, and Elliot were already inside, preparing for their matches.

Yuki brushed her hair back, signaling the end of the stretching. "Alright. This is it, you guys. The continuation of our match against Azura."

"Continuation?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. After all, when I battled using you two on Moro Island, we got interrupted, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. It was quite the scene."

"That's why I want to use the both of you again. I want to show her how much we've grown since that battle in the Orange Islands."

Momo nodded and smiled. "Let's show them."

Lightning and I walked over. "It's almost time," I said. "Remember, win or lose, you'll prove to Azura your skill as a Coordinator."

Yuki beamed. "Thanks, Summer. All right. It's time to go backstage. See you guys later!"

We waved goodbye as the three went into the backstage area. I turned around to enter the stadium when Azura stood in my way.

"So," she sneered. "Giving a pep talk to a loser, huh? That sounds about right, given your track record."

Though she sounded arrogant, I felt a hint of jealousy behind her words. "What do you have against Yuki, Azura? She works hard to become the best Coordinator she can be."

"What's it to you?! You're not a Coordinator, so you wouldn't know the struggle. Now out of my way!" She brushed past me, almost knocking me off my feet.

A flash of white light surrounded me. Once I regained my balance, I could make out a young girl around the age of eight with black hair and a blue dress, who was most likely Azura. A woman was brushing her long, wavy black hair in front of the mirror on a large gold vanity dresser. Although she looked beautiful, the fact she was ignoring Azura tugging on her white dress displayed her vanity.

"Mommy, Mommy," Azura said. "Want to watch me and Nuvola do a trick?"

"Not now, Azura," her mother flatly replied. "Mommy has to prepare for a Master Contest tonight."

"But...But… I worked so hard on it."

Her mother sighed. "Azura, stop whining. You know I hate that."

"I can't help it! You always keep leaving me to do your Contests! Why can't I even go to them?"

"Because those Contests are not for little kids like you. Now run along and show the trick to your father. He likes them, doesn't he?"

Azura was crestfallen, trying to hold back tears. "A-All right. G-Good luck, Mommy…"

As the girl walked away, the woman muttered to herself. "I wish she'd never been born."

I gasped, and reality came into view.

Lightning was watching me carefully. "Did you have a vision, Summer?"

I wiped my brow. "Yeah. And it wasn't very pretty."

"What did you see?"

"The reason why Azura hates Yuki…" After a brief silence, I said, "Let's go inside and find our seats."

We went to the Crystal Battlefield and found some seats near the southern Trainer box. It was a good thing too, since Yuki would be in the opposite direction. After a while, the judges filed into their boxes. However, instead of Nurse Iris, it was a thin woman with long black hair in a white dress. On the television screen, her blue eyes accented the dangling gold and sapphire earrings.

I gasped. _Is that...Azura's mom?!_

Jadrian walked onstage, and we cheered. "Welcome, everyone, to our Top 8 matchups in the Crystal Battlefield. As always, I am Jadrian, your hostess. We have our four judges and a special guest judge. Along with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizou, Nurse Enju, Nurse Umebara, our special guest judge is the 10-time Master Coordinator, Sierra Columba!"

There was a loud roar, especially from the men. Sierra took a microphone and said, "It is an honor to be here with you all today. I look forward to seeing the work of the next generation of Coordinators."

I groaned. Her words were a little too flowery to be sincere.

"Summer!" Lightning whispered. "Will this affect Yuki and Azura's battle?"

"Most likely. I guess we'll see how Azura can handle this."

* * *

Yuki, in her Grand Festival dress, watched the special guest judge give her speech. _So that's Sierra Columba, Azura's mom. She's grander than I expected._

Then she noticed Azura. Instead of being excited, or even happy, she was holding back tears, clenching her hands into her blue dress.

"Azura?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!" she retorted. "It's none of your business, Mizu! You are my only focus today, no one else!"

 _No one else, huh? I don't think so..._

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

"It's finally time," I said as the last match finished. Yuki and Azura's was the final one of the day.

A boy's voice said, "Hey, Summer."

Fūryū and Elliot approached me.

"Hey. How did your battles go?"

Elliot smiled. "We both won."

Fūryū, however, was slightly upset. "Unfortunately, Lisa didn't. Lows is comforting her right now."

"Oh no. At least he's with her. Anyway, you two are just in time for Yuki's battle."

They sat down and saw the judges.

"Is that Sierra Columba?" Elliot asked.

I nodded.

"We heard there was a special judge in this battlefield, but I never expected her."

"How come?"

Fūryū played with her hair. "Well... It hasn't been long, but there are rumors going around about her hidden personality."

Elliot nodded. "Things like how she's more devious and mean-spirited than she portrays herself to be. There are even allegations about her cheating or harming other Master and Top Coordinators to ensure her own victory."

"That's terrible… I had a feeling she was a bad person, but not to this extent."

"Did you read those articles too?"

"Not exactly. It's a long story."

Jadrian said, "Sorry we kept you waiting. We will now begin the final Top 8 match between Azura Columba of Tangelo Town and Yuki Mizu of Snowpoint City!"

The girls walked onto the battlefield, and the crowd shouted the names of their favorites. Yuki was very calm and happy, but her rival struggled to mirror the same demeanor.

 _Azura must be shaken about her mom being here… I kind of feel bad for her…_

When they reached their boxes, they released their Pokémon.

"Nuvola, Peluria, time to shine!"

"Momo, Ichigo, it's performance time!"

The Altaria and Delcatty squared off against the Wartortle and Minun, also eager to finish their battle once and for all.

Jadrian said, "As usual, Coordinators will have five minutes to show off their combinations in battle. Now, let us begin the timer!"

Once the time started to tick down, Azura shouted, "Nuvola, Dragonbreath! Peluria, Shock Wave!"

The Dragon type exhaled a stream of green flames as the Normal type charged blue electricity in her tail. Once Peluria shot the blue lightning bolt, the Shock Wave pierced through the Dragonbreath, creating a sparkling aquamarine arrow. The power and sheen of the combination wowed the crowd, causing Yuki's points to decrease slightly.

Yuki was unfazed and countered, "Momo, Rapid Spin! Ichigo, use Helping Hand!"

The Water type tucked into his shell as the Minun waved his glowing paws into the air. The faster Momo spun, the faster Ichigo moved, and the crowd was mesmerized by the dancing. Some of the kids also danced with Ichigo, causing Azura to lose some points herself. The aquamarine arrow slammed into Momo's shell, but the spinning made the flames and electricity split into curved lines of aquamarine energy that collided in the air and exploded into a large firework. We cheered at the solid defense and Azura's points depleted by a third.

"What a solid, yet stunning, counter from Yuki Mizu!" Jadrian shouted. "That Helping Hand really enhanced the defensive properties of Rapid Spin."

Yuki shouted, "Ichigo, Spark! Momo, Aqua Tail!"

Momo slammed the watery tail onto the ground as the Electric type dashed forward in blue sparks. A large wave towered over Azura's Pokémon, with Ichigo barreling through and electrifying the water. Azura's points fell slightly.

Her rival waved her right arm forward. "Protect!"

Her Pokémon got closer and surrounded themselves in a blue translucent barrier. The shield was so powerful, a running Minun and the tsunami behind him couldn't break it. The Cheering Pokémon somersaulted back to Yuki's side of the field as his Trainer's points also decreased to a third.

Jadrian announced, "And Azura counters with a powerful double Protect defense! Both Coordinators are tied after just one minute; who will gain control of this battle?"

Yuki smirked. "Ichigo, Hidden Power! Momo, use Blizzard!"

The Electric type leapt into the air and tossed five glowing green orbs at Nuvola and Peluria. The Turtle Pokémon followed it up with a flurry of snow that swirled around the orbs. Since Momo's Hidden Power was Ice type, the orbs absorbed their energy and became fluffy green snowballs that reflected beautifully in the sunlight. Azura's points fell slightly.

Azura bit her lip, something I hadn't seen her do before in a Contest. "Protect!"

The Hoenn Pokémon created another strong barrier, but this time, the snowballs smashed through and pummeled them. The Humming Pokémon took a lot more damage, and when the barrage was done, she was panting heavily. The Prim Pokémon slid back and gritted her teeth, trying to keep standing. Azura's points fell to a third remaining.

Jadrian was impressed. "I have never seen a Blizzard and Hidden Power combination quite like this! That must have hurt Nuvola quite badly due to the double super effectiveness. How will Azura respond to this?"

As the crowd cheered, Sierra kept staring at her daughter. Her face was expressionless, and I could tell her gaze and the crowd's roars were beginning to affect Azura's emotions. The girl clenched her hands and her eyes were filled with rage.

"Nuvola, use Aerial Ace! And Peluria, use Shock Wave on Nuvola's wings!"

Her Pokémon turned their heads at their Trainer, stunned.

"Don't just stand there!" their Trainer retorted. "Do it!"

The Altaria reluctantly surrounded herself in white light, wincing in pain, as the Delcatty charged her tail.

 _What is she doing? Nuvola doesn't have enough energy to sustain a Shock Wave combination! It's...It's a fruitless attack!_

Yuki thought the same thing. "Momo, Blizzard! Ichigo, help Momo with Helping Hand!"

The Wartortle inhaled deeply as Ichigo danced around with his glowing paws. Peluria closed her eyes and reluctantly shocked her teammate. In a glowing bright yellow light, with electricity crackling from her wings, Nuvola charged at Yuki's Pokémon. Once the Minun finished his dance, Momo released a more powerful flurry of snow that whipped around the battlefield. It was hard to see, but I was able to make out the Altaria charging through the snow, albeit in intense pain. Then, the unexpected happened. Nuvola, feeling the ice taking its toll, bent forward and hurtled towards Ichigo.

"Momo, save Ichigo!" Yuki frantically shouted through the icy storm.

Her starter ran towards his partner, but when they approached each other, Nuvola slammed into both of them, then into the dirt. Momo and Ichigo slammed into the wall behind Yuki and fell to the ground. The former stayed on the field but the latter rose to his feet, heavily panting. The Blizzard melted away, revealing a greatly weakened Delcatty and an Altaria lying on the ground. Both girls' points fell to a fourth remaining. Everyone was stunned at the result; everyone, except for Sierra, who was the only judge to press the "X" button on her booth.

Jadrian, startled by the buzzer, struggled to regain her composure. "O-Oh, my! I-I have never seen a Contest battle like this! Both Nuvola and Momo are down because of a wayward Aerial Ace! Due to this, both girls' points have fallen by half. With only thirty seconds remaining, who will win?"

They returned their fainted Pokémon. But I could see Azura was more shaken than Yuki from the last combination.

Azura shouted, "P-Peluria, Swift!"

Yuki countered, "Ichigo, Discharge!"

The Normal type shot a stream of stars from her tail just as the Minun released blue lightning bolts from his cheeks. The stars and electricity collided in midair and exploded in a dark cloud of blue stars. The starry blast knocked both Pokémon back, and the two struggled to remain standing.

"Time's up!" Jadrian announced.

Everyone looked at the television screen. The points looked so similar, it was hard to tell who won.

Jadrian squinted and stated, "It has been a close battle, but it seems that the winner is Azura, Nuvola, and Peluria!"

Yuki's rival and her Pokémon's pictures flashed onscreen. But it wasn't a joyous celebration. The crowd was unsure how to respond, but we eventually clapped. It was quick, but I was sure I saw Sierra smile at her daughter's win.

Yuki trudged towards Ichigo and picked him up. The girl hugged her injured Pokémon and returned him. Then, she walked over to Azura, but her rival returned her Delcatty and went backstage without making eye contact. My friend sighed and walked off the stage.

Jadrian forced a smile. "Well, that was quite a final Top 8 battle. We will announce the semifinals match later tonight and begin the last matches here on the Crystal Battlefield tomorrow. We hope you enjoyed the quarterfinal matches and look forward to seeing you here tomorrow!"

She bowed, but the crowd didn't give their usual loud cheer. We were still in shock about what happened with the battle, but people began to leave the stands. Fūryū, Elliot and I finally left once everyone was gone. Lightning was really sad, but she still walked close to me.

Elliot sighed. "In all my time being a Coordinator… I never expected a battle to turn out like that…"

"I know what you mean," I replied. "Azura was battling not as a Coordinator, but a Trainer."

Fūryū put her hair behind her left ear. "I don't want to do anything special tonight…"

"Go ahead, Fūryū. You and Elliot should relax and enjoy yourselves. I'll check on Yuki and Lisa."

Elliot crossed his arms. "Well, alright. Feel free to join us later, okay? We'll be at Quick Attack Tea."

I nodded, and we separated.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, ma** **le): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Pu** **nch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Azura's mom?

What did you think of Yuki and Azura's battle?

Who will win the Johto Grand Festival?


	58. Johto 51

**The Johto Grand Festival continues as Yuki faced off against her longtime rival, Azura, in the last Top 8 match. It was a tough battle for both girls, especially with a famous Coordinator watching their every move. Azura's reckless combinations got her the win, but at the cost of her Altaria. What will happen in the aftermath of this battle, and who will win the Johto Grand Festival?**

 **Chapter 51- The Grand Finale**

Lightning and I walked to the Indigo Plateau Pokémon Center, the sun slowly setting.

After a few minutes, Lightning asked, "Summer, what do you mean by Azura battling as a Trainer?"

"A Coordinator's job is to show off their Pokémon's skills in an artistic and appealing way, not how strong they are. That's why Contests incorporate an appeals round before the battle rounds. Most Contest battles are also decided by a timeframe, not if a Coordinator can knock out a Pokémon, because of that philosophy."

"I see. But why would Azura do that?"

I crossed my arms. "Most likely because her mom was in the judge's booth."

"What?! That special judge was her mom?"

"Yeah… I had a vision when she pushed me earlier. Her mom doesn't think highly of her, so I guess she was trying to impress her mom by destroying Yuki."

"Wait, then doesn't that mean Azura will be at the Pokémon Center too?! We'd better hurry before a fight breaks out."

I softly smiled. "I think there's a low chance of that happening. That way she walked off the field, Azura must have regretted what she'd done."

We reached the large building and went inside. Yuki was sitting by the television screen, being surrounded by Mikan, Kiui, and Ume.

I said, "Hey, Yuki."

Yuki looked up. "Summer!"

"How are you, Momo, and Ichigo?"

"Well, Momo and Ichigo will take some time to recover, but luckily, they avoided major injuries. As for me...this loss...actually doesn't feel so bad…"

"How come?"

She lay back on the sofa. "It's...a little hard to explain, but… I think it's because I can understand what Azura's going through."

I sat next to her as Lightning and Yuki's Pokémon talked amongst themselves. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuki sat forward, but before she could reply, there were several female gasps throughout the building. We turned around and saw Sierra walk gracefully towards the reception desk. After she talked with the nurse, she went into the emergency room.

My friend stood up. "I don't like this turn of events. I need to make sure Azura's okay."

"I'm coming with you," I offered.

Yuki returned her Pokémon, and we headed past the doors left of the reception desk. In the emergency room hallway, there were two female voices coming from around the corner. Yuki, Lightning, and I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I don't understand why you're here, Mom."

"What?! You don't want my congratulations, Azura?"

A pause, then, "I don't want to talk to you."

Sierra chuckled. "Is it because you actually used your moves competitively? What's the harm in that? You're definitely becoming more like me; isn't that what you wanted?"

Azura was trying to hide her sobs. "I-I almost killed Nuvola! Nurse Iris said...she won't be able to move for a few months… And...it's all my fault…"

Azura," her mom said sternly. "You can't let these emotions interfere with your career. After all, how else did I get to where I am now?"

Her daughter didn't know how to respond.

 _So those rumors are true… That woman is a truly despicable person…_

Yuki went around the corner. "Please leave her alone!"

I sweatdropped. _I don't think 'please' is appropriate in this situation..._

"Oh look," the woman sneered, "The by-product of a worthless Top Coordinator. You and your family disgust me."

 _Oh no she didn't!_ Lightning and I joined Yuki's side.

"And she's with that Trainer who foolishly uses Contest styles in her battles. What a lovely group we have here."

 _Man, her voice is so syrupy, it would go so well with pancakes…_

Sierra put her hand on her right hip. "So. Why are you two interfering with our precious mother-daughter time?"

Yuki clenched her fists. "I came here to check on my Pokémon. Is that a problem?"

The Master Coordinator smirked. "Is that your only reason? If so, go right ahead. Don't pay any mind to us."

"No," Azura said firmly, surprising us. "I don't mind."

"Really?" her mom scoffed. "You'd want to spend time with a worthless Coordinator than a master?"

"You mean a nicer Coordinator over a mean master? Sure."

Sierra's eye slightly twitched. "You would talk back to your own mother?"

"You were never a mother to me!" her daughter retorted. "All you care about is your reputation as a Coordinator!"

Sierra stepped back. "Well I never! Fine, go ahead and spend your time with these lowlifes. I don't care one bit!" She stormed off, her high heels crackling onto the tiles.

Azura solemnly looked at her injured Altaria, then at us. "Why...Why would you two help me?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "Azura, you're not a bad person, are you?"

"No, I am. I just… I just wanted Mom to...to love me… B-But… I...ended up..." Her rival finally cried.

Yuki smiled and hugged her rival. "It's okay, Azura. I understand why you battled that way."

The two sat down on a green padded bench. I got some tissues from my backpack and handed them to Azura. She accepted them and wiped her eyes.

"Y-Yuki… Wh-Why aren't...aren't you mad at me?"

The Sinnoh native twirled her hair. "Well, I guess it's just… I kind of know what you're feeling."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Yuki looked at the ceiling. "Like you, I wanted to become a Coordinator after hearing stories from Mom and Aunt Daisy. Mom was going to even teach me some of her strategies...but...she never got the chance… I wanted to learn about her Contest style so badly, I begged Aunt Daisy to help me. Since Mom specialized in appeals, that's what I focused on. So much so, that I struggled to understand Contest battles. When you beat me in the Hoenn Grand Festival, I was so devastated that I was planning to quit. But when I met Summer and saw how she was going through something similar, we worked together to come up with unique strategies that apply to our goals. And soon, I was able to break free from my fear of battling and become a better Coordinator."

Azura weakly chuckled. "You got better because you combined your past and current strategies along with inspiration from your friends and family, huh?"

"Yes, more or less. I guess what I'm trying to say, Azura, is that you don't have to please or even be like your mom to be a Top Coordinator. You just need to work with your Pokémon and your friends to get to where you want to be."

Azura stared at her Altaria. "I guess I was a jerk to my Pokémon too. Forcing Nuvola to do a combination where she could get seriously injured."

Yuki nervously smiled. "I'm sorry, Azura. I didn't mean to aggravate Nuvola's injury with that Blizzard."

"I know you didn't. It was the best defense given the circumstances. Anyway… I'm going to watch over Nuvola for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure? I can bring you something to eat."

Azura shook her head. "I can just grab something from the cafeteria. You should get some rest, Yuki. Th-Thank you...for talking with me…"

Yuki beamed. "Of course, Azura. I'm glad we can talk as friends instead of enemies."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the lobby. The four of us ran out and saw a group of people surrounding two glaring women: Sierra, and to my surprise, Daisy.

Sierra was the first to speak. "So, the Eeveelution Coordinator returns. How long has it been, Daisy?"

"Does that really matter, Sierra? You were never one to focus on the past."

The Master Coordinator placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Is that the only thing you remember? Not about all your losses against me?"

Daisy crossed her arms. "I'm no longer a Coordinator, Sierra. I don't know why you always rub that in."

Sierra was frustrated at Daisy's will. As Yuki, Lightning and I approached them, Azura's mom scoffed and walked out of the Pokémon Center. Then the crowd dispersed due to the disappearing source of drama.

Daisy smiled when she saw us. "Hey, girls. Sorry you had to see that."

"Aunt Daisy!" Yuki hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. But why are you here?"

After they let go, her aunt explained. "I saw what happened on the news, so I rushed here as fast as I could. I was worried about how you would feel because of that ruthless tactic, but it seems you're handling it a lot better than I would have at your age."

"Thanks, Aunt Daisy. You know Sierra?"

The woman looked away and crossed her arms. "Unfortunately. Sierra was actually a rival to me and your mom during our Coordinator days. She was good, but even when either Rose or I lost, we ended up getting more attention than her. I think that's one of the reasons she harbors such ill will." Then, she took a deep breath. "Anyway, I should let you enjoy the last day tomorrow. Don't mind me, Yuki."

"No, Aunt Daisy! You don' t have to leave just yet! You're one of the reasons I got this far in this region. Why don't you watch the last matches and meet my Coordinator friends tomorrow?"

"Hm... That wouldn't be so bad. I'm here after all, and Marybelle and Will said they could handle everything before the season starts... Sure, I'd love to see what this generation of Coordinators can do. I'll meet you at the stadium tomorrow morning. Go ahead and relax tonight, you two."

"Great, thanks, Aunt Daisy!"

I nodded, and we left the building to the milk tea place.

"That was really brave of you to talk about your past, Yuki," I commended.

She blushed. "Thanks, Summer. I'm happy I was able to learn the truth from Azura and perk up her spirits."

"Now, should we join up with Fūryū and Elliot?"

"Wait! What about Lisa?"

Lisa and Lows walked towards us on the street, most likely towards the Pokémon Center. She looked pretty down as Lows gave us a small wave. We walked over to them.

"Hey, Lows," I said.

"Hey, Summer… Sorry we couldn't watch Yuki's battle."

Yuki slightly tilted her head. "I understand." She turned to her fellow Coordinator. "How are you, Lisa?"

The Kanto native was ashamed to face her idol and didn't respond.

Yuki smiled and said, "Remember what I told you? Win or lose, you have nothing to be ashamed about. And for your first Grand Festival, you did really well."

Lisa sniffled. "But-But it still sucks to lose…"

"I know. Why don't you come with us? We're going to hang out with Fūryū and Elliot. They're worried about you too."

"R-Really? A-Alright."

Lows said, "Yeah, let's head over now before it gets too late."

We made our way there and spent the rest of the night celebrating the last two of our friends in the Grand Festival.

 **The next day…**

Lows, Lisa, Yuki, Daisy, and I watched the championship match. It was between Elliot and Fūryū, who were neck and neck in points. Only Elliot's Corsola, Lady, and Fūryū 's Ursaring remained on the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jadrian said. "It all comes down to this. The winner of the Johto Grand Festival will be decided in just one minute! What will our final two Coordinators do?"

Elliot, in a blue suit with a green shirt, shouted, "Lady, Hydro Pump!"

Fūryū, in a long white dress with silver swirl embroidery, countered, "Ursaring, Focus Blast!"

Both Pokémon charged their attacks. The Water type formed a large orb over her mouth and the Normal type created an orange orb in between his paws.

"Ooohhh…" Yuki awed. "I can't wait to see who'll win!"

"I want both of them to win…" Lisa said. "Their combinations fluctuated between breathtaking to awe-inspiring…"

"Aren't those the same thing?" Lows teased.

Lisa crossed her arms as her friend chuckled.

Daisy mused, "You do have to admit. Both can be Top Coordinators with their level of strategy and precision."

"Wow, Aunt Daisy. Maybe you should have been a special guest judge instead."

Then the Pokémon unleashed their most powerful attacks. The geyser of water and the orange orb of energy collided in mid-air, moving back and forth until the combination exploded into a steamy gust of wind. Lady and Ursaring slid back, but the former looked slightly more tired.

"Time's up!" Jadrian shouted.

The final result flashed on the television screen.

"By the slimmest of margins, Fūryū Saitou is our winner of the Johto Grand Festival and our newest Top Coordinator!"

The crowd roared in celebration as Fūryū and her team of Ursaring and Vileplume appeared onscreen. Elliot and Fūryū returned their Pokémon and shook hands. The former, trying to maintain his composure, walked backstage. The female Coordinator, blushing from all the attention, joined the hostess in the center of the stage.

Jadrian said, "And now, Mr. Contesta shall present the Ribbon Cup to our winner, Fūryū Saitou!"

After a round of applause, the head judge walked to the girl with a large gold trophy in his arms. "Congratulations, Fūryū! You performed and battled admirably during this festival. I am honored to present you with the Ribbon Cup."

Fūryū meekly accepted her grand prize and waved to the people. We clapped enthusiastically and she couldn't stop smiling before heading backstage.

"Once again, Fūryū Saitou! Please a round of applause for our runner-up, Elliot Irving, and the rest of the Coordinators who participated in the Grand Festival!" After we did that, she continued, "Unfortunately, this means our time here in the Indigo Plateau is slowing approaching its conclusion. However, we will celebrate this moment with our closing festival tonight. Please enjoy the last chance to savor the food and purchase any merchandise, as they will not be available tomorrow. Thank you once again for joining us at the 2005 Johto Grand Festival and we hope to see you at the next Grand Festival!"

Jadrian bowed, and we stood up and cheered.

Daisy looked around and said, "I...I haven't been in a place like this for such a long time. Can I just walk around her for a bit longer?"

Yuki nodded. "Sure, Aunt Daisy. See you at the closing festival?"

"Of course, Yuki."

We left the stadium after most of the crowd left. In the courtyard near the building, Elliot was sitting on a bench with a look of sadness on his face.

"Hey, Elliot," Yuki softly greeted. "Are you okay?"

He brushed his hair back and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I admit, Fūryū is quite a strong Coordinator…"

"Do you still want to come to the closing festival?"

He quickly stood up, his sadness turning to happiness. "Of course! We all should celebrate not only Fūryū's win, but also our standings this year."

Yuki beamed. "Very true! I did much better compared to two years ago; that is truly something to celebrate. And you, Lisa, you did very well for your first Grand Festival."

Lisa was shocked. "R-Really?"

"Yes! Let's get going to the closing festival on Champion Street!"

We hurried over to the downtown area and arrived at a colorful street lined with white vendor tents and colorful Pokémon balloons. Smells of pastries, veggies and meat wafted through, making us salivate. We walked around, buying whatever food we craved or merchandise that we really wanted. After meeting up with Daisy and Fūryū, who escaped the paparazzi, we enjoyed the final event of the Johto Grand Festival.

 **The next day…**

Yuki and I finished packing up our things in the hotel.

"Did you get everything, Summer?"

I nodded. "I'm going to miss this room. The Injigo Hotel is not as impressive as this."

"Oh yeah. That's where we'll be staying for the Silver League, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks to that early registration, they'll be waiting for us this afternoon."

Yuki looked at her Pokégear. "Oh, it's almost time to check out."

I put my backpack on. "Great, let's head downstairs."

We took the elevator to the lobby, returned our keys, and walked outside.

Daisy, Elliot, Fūryū, Lows, and Lisa were waiting outside.

"There you are!" The male Coordinator exclaimed. "We wanted to say goodbye before we leave."

"What are you going to do, Elliot?"

He stroked his chin. "Take a break, first. Then maybe try the Sinnoh Contests. It'll be a great challenge for me. What about you, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled. "I'll do the Sinnoh Contests eventually. I need to finish with Kanto first. How about you, Fūryū?"

She mused, "A break would be nice too. And...dealing with the media…"

"I know you can handle them, Fūryū. You're much stronger than you think."

"Thanks, Yuki."

Elliot turned to the newest Coordinator. "What are you going to do after the Silver League, Lisa?"

"Oh...I'm...I'm not sure yet."

Daisy reasoned, "There's always time to figure out which region you want to go next. Ribbons don't expire like Badges do."

"That's true…"

"Plus," Yuki added. "You have four Coordinators you can rely on for help."

The new Coordinator was hesitant, but she nodded. "Yes, I do, don't I? Thank you all for helping me recover from my loss. I...I really appreciate it."

"Oh, before I forget." Daisy presented Elliot, Fūryū, Lisa, and Lows with her business card. "Let me know if you travel to the Orange Islands. You're welcome to stay, watch my shows, and get some personal training."

"Thank you so much!" they chimed.

Five yellow roses appeared from Elliot's hands. "Five roses for five wonderful ladies."

He handed them to Daisy, Fūryū, Lisa, Yuki, and me. I gently touched its delicate petals and admired its faint fragrance.

"Farewell." He bowed and walked towards the exit to the mountains.

Fūryū giggled. "He does have an air of romanticism, doesn't he? Anyway, I should leave too before the paparazzi find me. I hope we can meet again!"

Daisy said, "I believe it's my time to depart."

I said, "It was great seeing you again, Daisy. Tell Will and Marybelle I said hi."

"Of course, Summer. And Yuki. I'm so proud of you. You have truly grown as a Coordinator."

"Thank you...Aunt Daisy." After they hugged, she handed her aunt a plastic bag. "Can you give these to Marybelle and Will?"

The woman peeked inside and smiled. "Yes, I know they'll love them. Good luck and have fun at the Silver League."

We waved goodbye and she disappeared from view. Before we went to the hotel, Azura and Peluria approached us.

"Hi...Yuki..."

"Oh, Azura! I...I didn't expect to see you so soon. Sorry you lost in the semifinals."

"That's okay. I really wasn't feeling the rest of the tournament anyway."

"So, are you going to leave?"

Azura weakly smiled. "Yeah. I need some time to rest and ponder what I'm going to do next."

Yuki nodded. "I understand. But you're not going to watch the Silver League then?"

"Unfortunately no. But I'll watch the matches on TV. I know she'd appreciate that."

I looked around. "Where's Taylor Rose anyway?"

"Oh, she's training. She was very fired up after her loss. To tell you the truth, Summer, she's aiming to defeat both you and Lisa's friend, Lows Landerson."

 _I wonder why she hates Lows? Is it because of his battling style, or maybe something deeper?_

"Anyway, Peluria and I need to get going." She turned to her rival. "Yuki. Thank you. Again. Let's battle again, without all the drama."

The Sinnoh native beamed. "I'd like that, Azura. I hope Nuvola gets better soon."

The Orange Islands native nodded and followed the street to the exit.

"Well, Summer," Yuki said. "Are you ready for your tournament?"

I looked at the Silver League Stadium. "Yeah. Only two weeks remaining before the beginning to this end of my journey."

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think about Azura and Yuki's inspirations to become Coordinators?

What do you think about the Johto Grand Festival arc?


	59. Johto 52

**Yuki's running in the Johto Grand Festival ended at the hands of her rival Azura. However, after learning about each other's histories, the two ended their unfriendly rivalry. Now that the Grand Festival concluded, Summer is preparing for her tournament, the Silver League. On the last day of training, she encounters an eager Pokémon and a familiar person in the shadows of the nearby Silver League. Who are these two characters, and what will become of their interactions?**

 **Chapter 52- A Silver Lining**

Lightning and I exited the Injigo Hotel and walked down a path leading to the mountains. Lows had been training by himself after the Johto Grand Festival ended while Yuki and Lisa alternated between training and sightseeing. Today was the last day before the registration officially begins for the Silver League.

"So, Lightning, are you ready for the Silver League?"

"Of course I am! We've been training for so long, I'm just anxious to win!"

I chuckled. "They are going to start the registration and Trainer introduction tomorrow, so your patience has been rewarded. We are going to be in the Senior Division this time, so we'll face tougher Trainers than two years ago."

"Are they going to do that Elite Four test again?"

"Yeah. It worked so well the last couple of years, they're going to keep implementing it."

"Do you know who you want to battle yet?"

I stroked my chin. "Not sure. I don't even know who the Johto Elite Four members even are."

The Raichu sweatdropped. "Shouldn't you know by now?!"

I shrugged. "There's no rush in deciding. Besides, they're going to talk about it tomorrow."

Suddenly, we were stopped by a small group of three young Trainers at the base of the famous natural landmark, Mt. Silver.

 _They must be preparing for the Silver League too. I wonder why they're waiting outside._

"Is he coming?" a boy asked.

"I certainly hope so!" a girl squealed. "After all, this is the most common place where Champion Red trains!"

"Then let's go!" their male friend shouted.

They entered the naturally carved cave entrance.

"So, Red trains here. Huh… I haven't seen him in quite some time. Hopefully I'll run into him too."

"Me too!" Lightning added. "I want to catch up with Pika!"

I chuckled. "Oh yeah, you haven't seen your brother in a while."

There was rustling coming from a nearby shrub. We glared at it and prepared to attack. A small brown-orange bear-like Pokémon tumbled out. He got up and faced us, showing his pale crescent moon on his forehead.

[Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. It licks its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. A Teddiursa makes its own honey by blending fruits and pollen collected by Beedrill.]

"ROAR!" the Normal type shouted, waving his arms. When we didn't budge, he kept shouting, "ROAR! ROAR!"

But nothing happened. Lightning and I were confused. _This is...one determined Teddiursa..._

Seeing this strategy wasn't working, he ran towards Lightning, albeit slowly. The Electric type stood up and stopped him by putting her tail onto his forehead. He kept trying to attack, fruitlessly scratching the air.

"F-FURY SWWIIIIPPEEESSS!"

Lightning looked at me, bewildered. "Wh-What do I do, Summer?"

"Well… Why don't you let him go?"

She walked out of the way and lifted her tail. The Teddiursa tumbled forward and slammed into a tree on the other side of the path.

"Oh no!" I shouted and ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Lightning rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, Summer."

"Don't worry, Lightning. I know you tried to go easy on him."

Instead of stopping, he quickly turned around and jumped at me. I grabbed onto his body and kept him away from me, trying to avoid his short claws.

 _Why is this Teddiursa so aggressive?_

The bushes rustled again behind us. We looked and saw an Ursaring emerging from the shrubbery this.

Startled, I tossed the Normal type back at her and screamed, "Don't hurt us!"

The Ursaring caught the Pokémon, but she looked at us calmly. "Don't worry, Trainer. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-You're not?"

"You can understand us?"

 _What...an unusual response coming from an Ursaring._ "Y-Yeah… I have this device that translates speech for me."

"How interesting. Like those adults from the plateau?"

"Adults from the plateau?"

She nodded. "There have been four adults visiting this area recently and talking with the Pokémon. I've seen them before, but that was my first time seeing those...devices... I believe they have the same device you have."

"That's such a coincidence. They must be testing the translators then. Anyway, sorry about acting like that."

The Ursaring smiled. "I understand. People do tend to react like that when they see me. Unfortunately, my adopted son is trying to act tough, even though his cuteness diminishes that."

The Teddiursa struggled. "I-I'm not cute! I-I'm a mean, scary Teddiursa!"

I giggled. "He does sound cute acting all tough."

He stopped, as if contemplating my words.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'adopted'?"

She sadly looked at the young Pokémon. "He was separated from his parents during a storm one moon ago. I found him sad and alone, and we tried to find them. But...they were no longer around the mountain. Since then I have been raising him, and he tries to be recruited by the Trainers visiting here. But, no such luck. Anyway, I'll let you continue into the mountain."

I bowed. "Thank you. I hope Teddiursa finds a suitable Trainer."

She nodded, then they walked further into the forest.

I grinned at Lightning. "Now let's go inside and train!"

 **A few hours later...**

"Flower, Razor Leaf! Aurora, Water Pulse!"

The girls launched their attacks at each other. Although the orb of water stopped most of the leaves by transforming into a tidal wave when cut, a few of them crisscrossed around it. Both moves hit their targets, and they smirked.

"Good move, Aurora," Flower praised.

Aurora beamed. "Thank you so much, Flower! Your counter was great too!"

"That is my pupil!" Errol boasted.

Blaze grinned. "She's definitely made more progress than her mentor, that's for sure."

The Noctowl took a deep breath. "I shall not fall to your taunts, Mr. Blaze. It has been quite unbecoming of me."

"When are you never unbecoming, Errol?" Lightning teased.

Errol became flustered. "No! I shall not falter to you either, Ms. Lightning! You two truly are the perfect match."

Blaze and Lightning looked at each other and laughed.

Rocky chuckled. "Come on, guys. You were excellent, Flower."

The Grass type gave her best friend a big smile. "Thanks, Rocky."

"Okay, I think that's good for now," I announced. "Let me go prepare lunch. You guys can go ahead and relax."

Flower approached me. "Can I help, Summer?"

"Sure, Flower. I appreciate it."

I unpacked the portable cooking pot, dried pasta, and tomato sauce and began cooking. Flower then fetched the Pokémon food maker and some Berries from my bag. As I made our food, I noticed Flower was acting more gingerly than usual.

"You don't have to go so fast, Flower. We still have time to get back to training."

"I know. But I really want to do well this year."

"Really? How come?"

She rubbed her head. "Well...it's a little difficult to explain. And, I don't want to tell everyone yet."

"This sounds serious. Everything okay, Flower?"

Before she could speak, small footsteps approached us. The Teddiursa from before appeared and shouted, "ROAR! ROAR!"

Just like her teammate, Flower was unfazed.

"Oh, come on!" he whined. "Why aren't you quivering with fear?"

The Ivysaur patted the young Pokémon's head. "Because you're not that scary."

Teddiursa swatted the vine away and argued, "Yes I am! Just watch me!" His eyes narrowed and glowed red. "LEER! LEER!"

Errol fluttered over. "What is the source of all that racket?"

Teddiursa turned his eyes to the Flying type. "LEER!"

Errol was not impressed. "Your gaze does not intimidate me!" The Noctowl opened his eyes wide and stared at his attacker.

Teddiursa's confidence turned to fear. He covered his eyes and shouted, "Y-Your stare! It BURNS!"

 _If only that is a real move…_ "Errol, stop scaring Teddiursa."

He scoffed, "Very well."

Once he blinked, Teddiursa carefully looked around. Then, he plopped onto the ground, disappointed. His stomach growled.

I giggled. "You must be hungry. Want to join us for lunch?"

Teddiursa turned away with his arms crossed. But his rumbling stomach revealed his true feelings. After pouring the food out into the six food dishes and mixing each serving with my Pokémon's preferred Berries, my team enjoyed their homemade meals. I turned over to the young Pokémon and showed him another dish of food.

"Do you want any Berries on yours, Teddiursa?"

He cautiously sniffed the kibble and whispered, "Some spicy ones would be nice."

"Sure, I have some Cheri Berries, just for you."

I cut five juicy, red berries into bite-sized pieces and mixed them into the food. I then presented the Normal type with the dish, and he gorged himself.

As I helped myself to some pasta, I cautioned, "Slow down, Teddiursa. There's plenty of food to go around."

His pace slightly diminished, but he still ate quite a bit. After we enjoyed our food, Lightning and Flower helped me clean the dishes and pack things away as Aurora talked to her older teammates. Teddiursa walked to me and the girls.

"Th-Thank you for...the food," he stuttered.

I was a little taken aback, but I replied, "You're welcome. Do you need help getting back home?"

"Well... I ran away from my guardian. Several times in fact. But after a while, she realized I needed to find someone on my own and let me go."

"You're very determined for someone so young. Is that why you tried to act all tough? Because you want to be with a Trainer instead?"

He fiddled with his paws. I knelt down and petted his head. _What should I do? Should I take Teddiursa?_

A familiar voice interrupted the tender moment. "So, this is where you've been training, Summer Scorcher." Taylor Rose strutted over, her right hand on her hip. "As I expected, your training sessions are subpar, and your Pokémon are weak."

I stood up, and my team glared at her. "You shouldn't underestimate any Trainer, Taylor Rose."

"Oh really? Why don't we have a quick one-on-one battle then? It'll be a nice final warmup for the both of us."

' _Final warmup?' There's got to be more to this… But I don't think I have any other choice._

"All right then, I accept."

Lisa's rival smirked. "Excellent. Bladewing, take to the skies!"

A Skarmory soared over us, eyeing who would be his opponent.

I stroked my chin. _Now, who should I choose?_

"Stop stalling!" Taylor Rose shouted. "Choose already!"

 _So impatient..._ Something tapped my side. I looked down and saw Flower's determined face. _Flower... I think I understand why you wanted to train so hard._ I smiled and shouted, "Go, Flower!"

She waddled forward and braced herself. Lightning and Teddiursa joined the rest of my Pokémon watching.

Taylor Rose laughed. "Really?! That's your choice?! This will be an easy win."

"Like I said, don't underestimate us, Taylor Rose."

She scoffed, "We'll see about that. Bladewing, Air Cutter!"

The Steel type flapped his wings, blowing three white crescent-shaped projectiles at the Grass type.

"Flower, block with Sludge Bomb!"

She quickly launched three small purple orbs at the sickles. The Air Cutter sliced the bombs, but faded when the poison liquid splashed onto them.

Taylor Rose gritted her teeth. "Not bad. But I still have the advantage. Bladewing, Steel Wing!"

He dove towards Flower, wings gleaming silver.

I countered, "Dodge, then use Leech Seed!"

Flower leapt over the Steel Armor Pokémon with her vines and when he ascended, she released the seed from her bud. The Skarmory winced in pain from the energy-sapping vines, but his typing protected him from most of the damage.

Taylor Rose switched tactics. "Swords Dance, then Night Slash!"

Bladewing spun around, flapping his wings in a powerful yet elegant way. Three pairs of red swords surrounded him, clashing against each other while matching the Pokémon's movements. When he finished the dance, the swords clashed for the final time and their aura surrounded its user on a red light. Then, he swung counterclockwise, releasing a black crescent-shaped projectile that looked a lot bigger than usual.

"Dodge, Flower!"

She tried to launch herself to the right, but the powered up Night Slash cut her left vine. Flower crumpled to the ground, growling.

 _We can't dodge as quickly anymore. Guess we need to plan more carefully._

Taylor Rose laughed. "I knew you are no match for me! Bladewing, Air Cutter!"

"Flower, Sludge Bomb!"

The white sickles and poisonous orbs collided again. This time, the Air Cutter sliced through and hit Flower in the face and bud. She slid back and maintained her battle pose, even though she was panting heavily.

Taylor Rose proudly put her hands on her hips. "Give up, Summer. You know the outcome. Save the trouble of total humiliation."

I clenched my right fist. "The outcome isn't decided until the battle is officially over. Can you keep going, Flower?"

She looked at me confidently and said, "I won't lose to another Skarmory."

I smirked. "You got that right."

Taylor Rose crossed her arms. "We'll see about that. Bladewing, finish Flower off with Steel Wing."

The Steel type let out a shrill cry then dove at Flower with glowing silver wings outstretched.

I _have to turn this situation around! Maybe I can use the type disadvantages against them!_

"Flower, shield yourself with Sludge Bomb!"

Taylor Rose shook her head. "Come on, what's that going to do against the type immunity?"

I smirked, refusing to give away my plan.

Flower created the purple orb and once her opponent got closer, released the attack. Bladewing wasn't prepared for the close range move and couldn't close his eyes in time. The sludge entered his eyes, and he screeched in pain. Suddenly, she glowed a soft green color.

"I can't believe it, Flower!" I happily exclaimed. "You're using Overgrow for the first time!"

The Grass type smirked. "Thanks, Summer. I can't wait to use my powered up Grass type moves."

"That won't stop us!" Taylor Rose retorted.

I pointed at the flying Pokémon. "Now, Razor Leaf!"

The Seed Pokémon shot large, sharp leaves at Bladewing's body, causing him the spiral backwards. He shook off the remaining sludge, but I could tell his vision was becoming cloudy.

Taylor Rose gritted her teeth. "No! I won't let you win! Air Cutter!"

He flapped his wings, but the sickles were off-target.

I immediately took advantage. "Sleep Powder!"

She sprayed the white powder into the air. The spores formed a mini whirlwind due to the poorly aimed Air Cutter and landed on his body. The Skarmory's eyes drooped, then he plummeted to the ground.

"No!" Taylor Rose screamed. "Bladewing! Wake up!"

But he didn't respond.

"Finish Bladewing with Razor Leaf!"

The Grass type planted herself on the dirt and shot a huge flurry of leaves which sliced the falling Steel type's body. Bladewing slammed onto the ground head first. After a cloud of dust dissipated, he lay on the ground, motionless.

The light faded around my Grass type, and she beamed. "I did it!"

"Great job, Flower!" I praised. She walked towards me, and I petted her.

My opponent, on the other hand, returned her fallen Pokémon. She clenched her Pokéball and muttered, "I won't let this happen again if we battle in the league. Count on it."

She walked away, leaving small circles of water behind.

 _Taylor Rose… Why do you act this way?_

"That was amazing!" Teddiursa ran over, excited by the sight. "The way Bladewing went whoosh, then Flower went slash, boom, wham! It was INCREDIBLE!"

Flower inquisitively looked at me as she took some Sitrus Berries from my backpack. "I don't remember a boom being in there, Summer."

"That's okay. Most battles do tend to have a boom somewhere. Anyway, are you more interested in battling, Teddiursa?"

"I am now! I want to go with you, Summer! I want to battle with you in this...um… What is it called again?"

"The Silver League." Then I knelt down and patted his head. "I would use you, but you're still too young to battle in a place where the Pokémon are much stronger than you."

He was crestfallen. "Awww… So I can't come with you?" He pleaded with his eyes wide and his mouth frowning.

I scratched my head. _Man, what do I do? I feel kind of bad…_

A man's voice answered, "Why not take him with you and give him to a young Trainer instead?"

 _Huh? Who said that?_

Lightning's ears, then her face perked up. She ran down towards the path where a Pikachu dashed towards her.

 _I recognize that Pikachu…and that voice... Could it be…?_

From the shadows, the Kanto Champion Red emerged. He wore a long sleeved red and white jacket and dark blue jeans, along with his signature smirk and cap.

"Pika!" the Raichu exclaimed. "It's been a long time!"

"Likewise, Lightning." He turned to his Trainer, who motioned him to join his younger sister and her teammates.

"Hello, Summer Scorcher," he greeted.

"Red! I know you trained here, but I never expected to actually run into you."

He chuckled. "I was actually hoping to run into you as well."

"Anyway, what do you mean by 'giving him to a young Trainer,' Red?"

He put his hands into his jacket pockets and replied, "Just what I said. Maybe this Teddiursa deserves to be with a child who can grow with him. Then, they can learn the battle skills needed together until that child becomes an official Trainer."

I stroked my chin. _A young child, huh? Maybe...Maybe it'll be okay if I give Teddiursa to him…_ I looked at the Normal type, who still had his pleading look. "All right, Teddiursa. You can come with me; I have someone in mind that will be happy to have you as his partner."

"R-Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

He hugged me, and I returned the gesture. He then joined my Pokémon to give them the good news.

Red sat on the ground and motioned me to join him. Once I did, he said, "It's been a while, Summer. How has your journey been this time?"

"It's been...crazy, to say the least."

He grinned. "I heard as much from Lance. So, you're a Legend Guardian as well? I figured you would be."

"How did you know?"

He pointed to my necklace. "I've read about that necklace in the Champion Library. It's a place where Regional Champions can access rare and ancient texts from around the world."

"I see. That makes sense since Champions need to know as much as they can to protect the regions they represent. Is...that why Giovanni wanted to regain his Champion title?"

Red stared at the granite walls. "Yes, I believe so. To be honest, I was angry with him after our battle. He created a Pokémon just to defeat me; the ultimate form of cheating. But when I learned of the privileges of being a Champion and talked with people closely related with him, I realized why he wanted to protect and then regain his title. It was to find someone very close to him."

 _Hm… That's the same thing Giovanni told me. I wonder who he's been looking for…_

The Champion then smiled. "Anyway, the reason why I was hoping to encounter you is to tell you three things."

"Oh, what are they?"

"First, the good one. I wanted to wish you luck in the Silver League. You'll face tougher Trainers since they have experienced between one to three leagues. But I know you'll do well."

I grinned. "Thanks, Red. I appreciate it coming from you."

But then he became serious. "Then, there's a warning."

"A warning? About what?"

He took a deep breath. "In one year, Stanley Leland will no longer be under house arrest."

"Th-That was fast! I didn't expect his sentence to go by that quickly!"

"Unfortunately, the three years are almost up. It's likely he'll go after you since you're the one who got him suspended in the first place."

"I see… I'll prepare for that eventuality."

"I know you will. I trust that you'll defeat him then, Summer. And for the last thing-"

"Do you see him anywhere?" a female voice echoed from the next room.

 _That voice! It's that girl from earlier!_

"I don't know," her male friend replied. "Let's keep searching! I can't wait to meet Champion Red!"

Red smirked and whispered. "Looks like my time is short. I'd better give them what they want."

"Of course. Red, what was the last thing you wanted to say?"

He looked at me solemnly. "Watch over Weldon. He seems...out of sorts lately. I'm worried about his well-being."

 _Weldon… I haven't seen him in such a long time… I'm...worried about him too._

"I will."

"Sorry I'm leaving you on a sad note, Summer."

I shook my head. "I understand, Red. And thanks for the advice."

"Heh. Anytime, Summer. Until we meet again." He got up and left, with Pika following close behind.

Once he went into the next room, squeals and gasps greeted them.

I looked at my Pokémon, who were ready to resume training. Tomorrow, the Silver League will begin.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): R** **ash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder** **Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 _ **Temporary- Teddiursa (male): Naughty Nature, moves: Fury Swipes, Roar, Leer, Scratch**_

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of Teddiursa and Summer's decision?

Who does Summer have in mind to give Teddiursa to?

What do you think of the things Red informed Summer?

How will Summer do during the Silver League?


	60. Johto 53

**Summer spent the last day before the start of the Silver League with a final training session in Mt. Silver. Inside the peak, she defeated Taylor Rose in a quick battle and talked to the Kanto Champion, Red, who gave her a mix of best wishes and warnings. Summer also met a young, but determined Teddiursa who joins her to meet his future partner. Now begins the entry part of the league: the orientation and the Elite Four matches. Which Trainers will Summer encounter, and who will she choose for her entry match?**

 **Chapter 53: The Second Wind of Indigo Plateau**

I was soaring over Johto on Ho-oh's back, with the Legendary Beasts running behind us. It was a breathtaking view.

"Excellent work, Summer," Ho-oh praised. "I can feel the bond growing between us."

"Thanks, Ho-oh. I'm just happy all of you are willing to train me while I'm sleeping."

"Think nothing of it, Summer," Kazan replied. "We are in your thoughts as well as your heart."

Suddenly, something scratched my face. "Wake up, Summer!" a shrill voice shouted. "Up and at em'!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" Sandā asked.

I groaned and rubbed my face. "The Teddiursa I took in."

Kitakaze smirked. "He sounds like a feisty creature. You should awake from your slumber then."

"But...But..."

The Normal type's voice shrieked, "SUMMER! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! ROAR! ROAR!"

I slowly opened my eyes. _So much for that training session…_

As I sat up, Lightning, Ichigo, and Yuki also stirred.

Teddiursa cheered, "Yay! Now we can go to that...that place!"

I yawned. "It's called the Silver League Stadium… But we don't need to go to the stadium until 1pm for the Senior Division opening speech…"

Teddiursa crossed his arms. "But I want to see that sta-di-um up close! And eat!"

I smiled. "The stadium and the food aren't going anywhere. But I guess we should see if any people I know will be participating."

"You can go first, Summer," my friend muttered before shifting away from us. Ichigo yawned and fell back asleep.

Lightning pouted, "Fine… So much for my well-needed rest…"

Teddiursa hugged her. "Thank you so much, Lightning!"

She reluctantly patted his head.

After getting ready, we walked outside our room and out the hotel. The streets were more bustling than the Johto Grand Festival. Vendors were preparing their merchandise and food stalls while a line of Trainers waited outside the Pokémon Center to register.

I smiled. _Good thing I registered early._

When we arrived at Silver League Stadium, I saw Lows staring at the structure.

"Hey, Lows!"

He was startled to hear me, but he regained his composure. "S-Summer! Good morning! Sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here yet."

I grinned. "That makes two of us."

Lows looked at the Normal type gaping at the stadium. "Looks like Teddiursa's really impressed at the stadium."

"O-Of course! It's SO HUGE!"

We laughed. "I guess the buildings are still a new sight for you. We lost you five times around Indigo Plateau after dinner because you kept stopping at the stores and restaurants."

Teddiursa looked away and crossed his arms. "I didn't think the last time needed Errol's help."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "You climbed the PLA Headquarters to try to see Red again. That was very extreme."

"The buildings are surprisingly easy to climb but hard to get down…"

I groaned. _I hope they can handle him when I give him to them…_

Taylor Rose walked over with her usual smug face. "Are you losers enjoying the location of my championship trophy?"

 _Really? I can't take any snarky comments this early…_

As I yawned, Lows said, "You shouldn't count us out so soon, Taylor Rose."

She stepped back in shock, surprising her rival. "W-We'll just see about that!'

She stormed off, and Lows rubbed the back of his head.

"I've never seen her so shaken up before."

I smirked. "I did say something similar to her yesterday."

"Oh right! You beat her Skarmory with Flower; I wish I could've seen that battle. That must be why she reacted like that"

I nodded. "I think she's finally taking those words to heart."

Lows smiled. "I hope so too. It's nice to have more friendly than mean rivals, you know?"

I was about to answer when someone caught my eye. I turned around and saw Weldon staring at the stadium.

"Weldon?"

He jumped back. "S-Summer! I-I didn't expect you here! I need to...get some food. Waiting in that line made me hungry."

"Wait, Weldon. Can we talk for a bit?"

He hid his eyes under his cap. "Sorry, not now. See you later."

He briskly walked away.

 _Weldon… I can see what Red meant. Now I'm really worried._

"Is that really him?" Lows asked in awe. "Weldon Leland, your first rival?"

"Yeah… But I feel like...I still don't know him at all…"

 **A few hours later…**

Lows, Lightning and I followed the rest of the Senior Division participants, about a hundred or so, onto the Silver Battlefield. Everyone was talking amongst themselves as we walked to the center of the field.

Teddiursa marveled at the stands in the safety of my arms. "I'M IN BATTLE HEAVEN!"

I winced, then chuckled. "It is much bigger from here, huh?"

Lightning looked at me, worried. "Are you okay, Summer? Being back here, I mean."

I glanced around. "Yeah. I think without Weldon's confession, I would've had much worse trauma. I should be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Lightning."

"Of course, Summer."

"Lows! Summer!" Sip Anders, Lows' friend ran over.

Lows happily shouted, "Sip!" The two hugged. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Likewise, Lows. You too, Summer."

I smiled. "It's great to see you again, Sip."

The PLA chairman, in his usual red and blue striped cap, matching shirt, and khaki shorts, walked onto the east bleachers. After, tapping on a microphone, he said, "Welcome everyone, to the Senior Division Opening Speech for the 2005 Silver League! Thank you for your patience in the delay of the tournament due to unforeseen events. I see new and familiar faces, but all of you share one thing in common: you have participated in at least one regional league tournament. This means we are expecting exciting battles in our Senior Division.

Similar to the previous years, you will have to battle one of our Elite Four members to proceed to the Top 64. Each of you can choose which Elite Four member to battle and the time. As usual, these battles will be one on one singles format, and the battle will end either after 5 minutes or until one Pokémon is unable to battle. Winning does not matter, but rather your skill as a Trainer. Each member will grade you based on your skills and the flow of battle. This grading will decide who continues to the preliminaries. If you have participated in the Indigo League, however, there are restrictions on who you can challenge. We want you to encourage you to challenge the Elite Four members you have not met before.

Unfortunately, due to the unforeseen circumstances, the Top 64 to Top 16 battles will be in the three on three singles battles instead of our traditional round robin battles to expedite our matches. We apologize for all these changes, but don't let this discourage your time here at Indigo Plateau. Elite Four challenge signups will begin once you leave. Signups will be at Niji Park, near the Pokémon Center, until midnight, then the Elite Four entry matches at their special battlefields will begin tomorrow morning. Your challenge time will be texted to you later today or the day before, depending on your time slot. If you lose, you're welcome to stay and partake in the fun until the tournament's over. Thank you for coming, and we wish you all luck here in the Silver League!"

The crowd clapped, and Trainers filed out of the arena. We followed suit and saw Yuki and Lisa waiting outside.

"Sip!" Lisa screamed, and she hugged the Hoenn native.

"It's...good to see you too...Lisa," he replied in between breaths.

"Oh, sorry, Sip."

After she let go, Yuki said, "It's good finally meet you, Sip."

"You as well, Yuki. I heard you and Lisa did well in the Johto Grand Festival. I tried to watch the battles as much as I could."

The Sinnoh native beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed them. Should we have dinner later?"

Lows rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, can we take a rain check? I just want to hang out with Sip and Lisa tonight."

"No problem," I replied. "We can hang out tomorrow to strategize."

"Sounds good to me. See you two later."

We waved goodbye, and the three friends disappeared into the crowd.

"So, Summer, have you figured out which Elite Four member you're going to battle?"

I stroked my chin. "Well, I still haven't learned who they are yet. Guess we should head over to their registration booths and-" I glanced around and felt something speeding towards us. _This narrow uncertainty… It can only be…_

"Quick, duck!"

Yuki and I fell to the floor as a shuriken whizzed by and struck the ground.

"A shuriken?!" Yuki gasped. "Why would someone be targeting you?"

I clenched my right fist. "Not targeting, testing. And the only person who does that to me is-"

"Is ME! FWAHAHAHAHA!" A middle-aged man with dark spiky hair leapt from a building on Champion Street with his red cape aflutter, did a somersault, and landed in front of us. He stood up, revealing his black ninja outfit with grey trim, strapped together with a purple belt, and grey boots. "It has been some time, Summer. And you have not been neglecting your training. Excellent."

 _Of course it was him..._ I struggled to my feet and brushed off the dirt. "Koga, is this really the best place to observe my instincts?"

"The majority of the Trainers are already in town, so the likelihood of me striking someone is quite low."

Yuki stood up and gasped. "Y-You're K-Koga?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… He's the Fuchsia City Gym Leader…"

Koga laughed. "It appears you have not yet been informed. I am the newest member of the Johto Elite Four."

"YOU ARE?!"

Lightning gaped.

Yuki slowly nodded. "He was transitioning to become part of the Elite Four for several months, and it was officially announced on the news this morning…"

I narrowed my eyes on Teddiursa. He waved his arms frantically. "How would I have known that?!"

I sighed. "Well, at least I know now. So, does that mean I can challenge you, Koga?"

He shook his head. "I am afraid not, Summer. You cannot challenge someone you have battled before, Gym Leader or Elite Four member. That is one of the rules for the Kanto and Johto Elite Four challenges."

I stroked my chin. "Which means...I can't battle you, or him, right?"

Yuki twirled her hair. "Who do you mean by 'him'?"

I was about to answer when the man approached us, Bruno. He was wore the same white pants, held up by his black belt, and black wrist weights. "Hoo hah! It's good to see you again, Summer. I hope you and Blaze have been training extensively."

I bowed. "You too, Bruno. We're getting better, but we still have a ways to go to get to your level."

Bruno laughed. "Good to hear! I'm glad Master Kiyo was able to assist you."

Yuki marveled at the adults. "Wow, Summer. I never expected you to know half of the Johto Elite Four."

I blushed. "Well, it became half today. So that means I can only choose the other two members."

Bruno nodded. "Will and Karen. They're siblings with quite the personalities. You can't go wrong with either for your challenge."

"Can you tell me anything else about them?"

Koga closed his eyes. "That is for you to discover, Summer. Anyway, we must be off to open our registration booths. I hope we can meet later during the tournament. Farewell!"

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground; when the smoke disappeared, so was he.

Bruno put his hands on his hips and sighed. "I still don't know if I can ever get used to his departure tactics."

I crossed my arms. "Don't worry, Bruno. I have."

After he chuckled, he replied, "Good luck, Summer. I look forward to see how you progress this year."

"Thanks, Bruno." We bowed, then he walked into town.

Yuki asked, "So, Summer, are you ready to check out Will and Karen?"

"Yeah. Let's get to the park before the good times are gone."

We ran along the streets to Niji Park, where four lines of Trainers waited to register for their chosen Elite Four member. A sign by the iron archway displayed the faces of the four members as well as some of their biographic information. I focused on the leftmost and rightmost pictures: a man with purple hair and long bangs wearing a large white eye mask with black outlines and a woman with long, wavy silver-blue hair and eyes to match.

 _So… Will is a Psychic type user, and Karen is a Dark type user. I don't really have any Pokémon that would work against Will. But for Karen...maybe…_

"I'm going to wait in Karen's line," I informed Yuki and Ichigo.

"Okay, we'll be at the Pokémon Center. You can come when you're done."

"Thanks, see you later."

Lightning and I walked over and waited in the long line for Karen. As we inched closer, Teddiursa grew impatient.

"Summer! Can't we make this line go any faster?!"

Some Trainers in front of us glared.

"Teddiursa!" I whispered. "We need to be patient. We'll get there soon."

"I can watch over him, Summer," Lightning offered. "You don't need me to register."

Teddiursa squealed, but I was hesitated. "Are you sure, Lightning? He is quite a handful."

With a wink, she replied, "Don't worry. After all, Errol can discipline him if he gets too rowdy."

The Normal type groaned. "All right... I'll behave…"

I placed him on the ground, and he held onto Lightning's right paw. "You can take him to the Pokémon play structures nearby. Be safe, okay?"

"No problem. See you later!"

They waved goodbye, and I resumed my long wait. After half an hour, I finally approached the Elite Four member. She wore a yellow crop top with a black neckline, light grey capris decorated with large oval sequins along the waist, and gold heels.

Karen looked at me closely. "So…" she said in a slightly deep, almost dark tone. "What's your reason for challenging me?"

 _Wow, she's...so intimidating!_ "W-Well… I...I…-"

A Murkrow emerged from Karen's belt. He cried, "Summer! Is that you?!"

Karen was curious. "You know this Trainer, Koray?"

He shouted, "Yes I do! Yes I do!"

My eyes widened. "I remember. You used to be Petrel's Murkrow. We rescued you from Neo Team Rocket's Hideout in Mahogany Town."

"I see." The Elite Four member gave me a sly smile. "I'm grateful that I received a valuable partner due to your efforts, Summer. Well then, go ahead and put down the three times you want. I look forward to seeing how you fare against me."

"Th-Thanks...Karen..." I quickly scribbled my name and division on three spots of the signup sheets then semi-sprinted out of line. _Man...no wonder why she's a Dark type user..._

"Did you get spooked by who you chose, Summer?"

I looked up and saw my cousin, Sorin, staring at me. "Hey, Sorin. Yes...and no...?"

He smirked. "A Guardian like you, scared?"

I teased, "Says the one who was shocked to see Grandma Lan's spirit."

"Hey! Just because I believed in spirits doesn't mean I haven't seen one before!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"It's still good to see you, Sorin. Who did you choose for your entry exam?"

He pointed to the leftmost tent. "Will. He's one crazy guy, but I guess that makes sense if he's a Psychic type user. How about you?"

"Karen."

He softly chuckled. "Guess we choose members who are related to each other, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Of course not. It's just... it just feels nice that we're here together."

"Sorin..."

"Um...anyway, I should get ready for my exam."

 _Is there something else he wanted to say instead?_ "Oh, sure. You're welcome to join me and Yuki for dinner."

He hesitated, then replied. "Sure. Just let me know the place, and I'll come by."

"Great! See you later, Sorin."

We waved goodbye, and I headed over to the play structures. Teddiursa giggled with delight as he slid down a red plastic slide. Lightning, however, was doubled over a wooden pole, panting.

Her eyes lit up when I approached, and she crawled towards me. "S-Summer! Pl-Please save me..."

"Yay! Summer's back!" He dashed into my arms, and I almost fell over. "I had so much fun at the park!"

"That's good to hear, Teddiursa. What do you say to Lightning?"

He looked at her and said with a genuine smile, "Thank you, Lightning."

She forced a grin back. "Sure... No problem..."

"Go get some rest, Lightning. I can take care of Teddiursa." I returned her and walked out of the park.

 **A few hours later...**

Yuki and I were hanging out in the hotel room as Lightning, Ichigo, and Teddiursa watched Quiz Wobbuffet on the Pokémon Channel.

"Hey, is everything okay with you and Sorin?" my friend asked. "He seemed...distracted when we had dinner together."

"I don't know. I got that feeling too when I saw him after registration. He didn't seem hostile like before, but he also was not excited to see me. I thought we mended our relationship after what happened."

"Hm... Maybe it's because he has mixed feelings about being here."

"Wait, you mean this is about our competitions growing up? About him wanting to beat me in an official match?"

"That sounds the most likely reason."

My Pokégear buzzed. "Huh? It's from the PLA."

"What does it say?"

Color drained from my face. _DANG IT!_

"What's wrong, Summer?"

I jumped off the bed, startling everyone. "I have to study! My match with Karen is tomorrow night!"

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamet** **hrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Calm Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, mov** **es: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 _ **Temporary- Teddiursa (male): Naughty Nature, moves: Fury Swipes, Roar, Leer, Scratch**_

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What do you think of the special rules for the Elite Four entry?

What do you think of Sorin's feelings about the tournament?

How will Summer do against Karen?


	61. Johto 54

**The first day of the Silver League started with meeting familiar Trainers such as Sip Anders and Weldon Leland, as well as new rules for the Elite Four entry matches. After reuniting with Koga and Bruno, her previous mentors and current Johto Elite Four members, Summer decided to choose Karen, the Dark type user, for her match. Unfortunately, the match is tomorrow, derailing her chances of maximum preparation. Will Summer prove herself to Karen, or will her lack of studying be her downfall?**

 **Chapter 54- Twilight Plateau**

For several hours, I stared at the computer in the Pokémon Center, pouring through everything I could find about Karen. I massaged the bridge of my nose. _Of all the times I could've chosen, why did it have to be tomorrow?! I knew I should've read the sign-up times more carefully. Why did she have to be so passive-aggressive?!_

Yuki walked into the computer lab with Ichigo sleeping on her shoulder. "Summer, you should get some sleep."

I yawned. "But...I'm almost done…"

She pointed to Lightning and Teddiursa, who were sleeping on the next chair over. "Come on. You all need the rest. You can study some more tomorrow."

I weakly smiled. "All right." I returned the tired Pokémon, and we walked back to the hotel in the crisp spring air.

 **The next day…**

The sun started to set, and the stadium cast a shadow over the buildings. Leaning against the Elite Four building entrance, I glossed over Karen's exam information one last time.

 _Karen is a very direct Trainer and mainly uses status conditions in her strategies. That's pretty similar to Koga...although the Pokémon she'll be using is a Houndoom. So most likely attacks that burn or poison will be in her arsenal. I just hope she'll be able to handle that kind of battle..._

Lightning, with Teddiursa on her head, said, "Summer. It's almost time."

I sighed. "I know, but I can't help feeling I'll mess up somehow."

"You can do it!" Teddiursa cheered. "Right, Lightning?"

"Of course she will."

Yuki, Lows, Lisa and Sip approached me.

"How are you feeling, Summer?" Lisa asked.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Fine, I guess…"

Sip reassured, "You'll do great. I mean, you researched as much as you could. And we had that great study session earlier."

"True. But you two still have time to prepare."

Lows looked at me. "Don't worry, Summer. After all, I know that would be the advice you'll give me when my time comes."

I smirked. "Since when did you become a mind reader, Lows?

He feigned ignorance. "I...don't know what you're talking about."

After a good laugh, I replied, "All right. Thanks for seeing me off before my match."

Yuki beamed. "Of course. See you at Pika Pizza."

I nodded, and my Pokémon and I walked into the familiar waiting area. This time, the awards and certificates were that of the Johto Elite Four. A volunteer in an orange shirt guided me down the left hallway, where Trainers were waiting into the respective Elite Four members' rooms. We walked down to the end of the hallway past three large doors. After a minute, we went through the door with a gold outline of a black crescent moon.

It was a large purple room with horizontal textured walls and a tiled floor that was decorated to look like the night sky. A male referee walked into the room from the door opposite of where I entered and reset the large white timer clock mounted on the wall to display the numbers "5:00".

Karen smiled as we entered the challenger's box. "You've kept me long enough, Summer. Now, let's see how you fare against my strongest Pokémon. Go, Tanguy!"

A Houndoom lunged out of his Pokéball with his fangs bared.

 _He's just like his Trainer: strong and direct. I hope she'll be enough._

"Go, Aurora!"

The Dewgong landed on the solid floor and flicked her tail.

"Yay! Go Aurora!" Teddiursa cheered.

She looked back and smiled. "Thanks, Teddiursa."

Karen stroked her chin. "I was sure you would pick Blaze, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Anyway, you have the first move. Your five minutes start now."

I nodded, and the referee started the timer. "Aurora, Water Pulse!"

She aimed a watery orb at her opponent and fired.

The Elite Four member tossed her hair back. "Sludge Bomb."

He formed a dark purple ball and launched it at the incoming attack. The poison and water collided and showered both of them with acid rain. They shook off the moves and continued to glare at each other.

Karen smirked. "Tanguy, Nasty Plot."

The Dark Pokémon muttered something under his breath. Then he grinned and chuckled softly. A red light materialized around him.

 _A stat change… But for what? Better to be safe._ "Aurora, Aqua Ring!"

She closed her eyes as three aqua blue rings oscillated around her. Within a soft green glow, she regained some of her strength.

Karen noted, "A healing move, huh? Let's see if that'll help you at all! Dark Pulse!"

The Houndoom shot a large black pulse of energy surrounded by smaller dark rings. But it was a lot bigger than I expected.

So that must be what Nasty Plot does! "Quick, Aurora, Aqua Tail defense!"

Water spiraled around her tail as she leapt up. Then, the Sea Lion Pokémon slammed the water on the floor, creating a thick watery barrier. It wasn't enough, however, as the beam of darkness pierced through and hit the Water type. She hit the wall to my right and fell down. She gritted her teeth as she steadied herself. The healing effects of the Aqua Ring were a welcome sight.

"Are you okay, Aurora?"

She scooted back to our side of the field. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all."

"Don't give up!" Teddiursa cried. "You can do it!"

Karen chuckled. "Most Trainers would have lost their composure after seeing a powered up attack. But let's see what you do next."

I nodded. "Aurora, Water Pulse!"

"Tanguy, Sludge Bomb!"

The two orbs collided, but the Poison type move engulfed the clean water and sprayed toxic liquid on the Pokémon. Tanguy grinned as the poison seeped into his skin, but Aurora buckled and coughed. Her body emitted small purple bubbles, and her face was turning blue.

I clenched my right fist. _Poison! How could this get any worse?_

"Flamethrower!"

He released a thick stream of fire at the vulnerable Dewgong. Although her Thick Fat ability reduced most of the damage, the flames still made a strong impact. Aurora painted heavily but refused to quit. The poison and Aqua Ring negated the effects on her health, tending her recovery useless.

"What will you do now, Summer?" Karen taunted. "You have no hopes of making it into the tournament if you can't counter me!"

 _She's right. I have to do something! My team's counting on me!_ Then I noticed the purple puddles spread around on the battlefield. _That's it!_

Aurora looked at me and gave a knowing smile.

"All right then. Aurora, use Ice Beam on the ground!"

She lowered her head and shot the beam of cold blue light on the floor. Ice immediately formed and spread along the puddles, creating a slippery surface. Tanguy steadied himself, but I could tell his claws couldn't grip the ice.

Karen crossed her arms and shook her head. "That won't do you any good, Summer. Tanguy, Dark Pulse."

He tried to charge the attack, but his lack of balance made it take longer.

I shouted, "Aurora! Charge and use Water Pulse!"

She slid forward with her fins and him into the air. With a quick spin, she launched the spiraling water and this time, it hit its mark. Tanguy hurtled to the ground but not before he launched his attack. Aurora evaded the beam of dark energy with a graceful slide as her opponent crashed onto the frozen field. He was able to stand, but was still shaky.

Karen smirked. "Interesting tactics. But you know ice doesn't play well with fire. Tanguy, melt the field with Flamethrower."

Her Pokémon leapt into the air and charged the flames in his mouth.

"We'll see about that, Karen! Aurora, Aqua Tail defense, then Water Pulse!"

Aurora shielded herself behind the rushing water, then shot the swirling blue orb into it. The combination created a watery comet projectile that battered Tanguy and extinguished his flames. He crashed once more onto the ice and struggled to stand.

An alarm reverberated throughout the room. I looked up at the clock and saw the five minutes have ended. The floor glowed orange, and the ice melted, then evaporated.

 _Man, that went by so fast!_ I ran over to Aurora, who was still panting from the poison. "Here, Aurora. Have some Pecha Berries."

I took out some of the pink strawberry-shaped berries, and she ate my hand. After her face returned to normal and she breathed a sigh of relief, Karen and Tanguy walked over.

"Very impressive showing, Summer," the Elite Four member praised, although I could still make out a hint of arrogant confidence.

"Oh, um...thank you?"

She continued, "Not many Trainers combine a defensive move with an offensive one as an attack. I'd say you have a pretty good shot in the Silver League tournament. Seems like Koga and Bruno have made a strong influence on you after all. Well then, the results will be posted at the end of the week through text."

I bowed. "Thanks for accepting my challenge, Karen."

She brushed her hair back. "No, thank you. The battles I had so far were quite dull. You made my day much better." Before she returned to her box, she said, "One more thing. That aggressive statement you made on your last move. Use it more often. Your Pokémon will do much better because of that."

"I'll try."

I exited her room and could hardly maintain my excitement on my way to the Pokémon Center.

"You did it, Summer!" Lightning cheered. "I know you made it to the tournament!"

"Thanks, Lightning. And you too, Teddiursa. Aurora and I appreciated your support."

Teddiursa beamed. "That battle was so exciting! A lot of jumping and crashing! I can't wait to do that!"

"The jumping or the crashing?" Lightning teased.

"The jumping, obviously! What do you have to be so mean, Lightning?"

"Sorry, Teddiursa. Anyway, I can't wait for the Pokémon all-you-can-eat special at Pika Pizza!"

"What is this 'all-you-can-eat', Lightning?"

"You know, all the pizza you can eat!"

"Pi-zza?"

She sighed. "Don't worry. We'll explain it to you when we get there."

We entered the Pokémon Center, where groups of Trainers were congregated either at the couches or the cafeteria. After giving Aurora's Lure Ball to the Chansey at the reception area, I spotted Weldon leaning against the wall to the computer lab. He appeared to be reading something on his Pokégear. When I approached, he noticed me and hastily put his device away.

"H-Hey, Summer."

"Hey, Weldon. Are you still preparing for your entry exam match?"

He nodded. "I'm up against Karen, so I want to give her a good impression."

"Oh, I just battled her. It was a tough match, but I think we've made it into the tournament."

He weakly smiled. "That's good. You deserve to participate in the tournament."

"So do you, Weldon. You're a hardworking Trainer."

Weldon looked towards the windows. "Yeah... I guess you can say that."

 _Why does he sound...so sad...?_ "Weldon. I know you said you didn't want to talk to me earlier. But...people are worried about you, including me. You haven't been this moody before. Did...something happen?"

He stared intently into my eyes. "Summer. I'm fine. Nothing happened since we last saw each other. Besides, I'm a one-time regional winner. I can handle winning another one. I have to go finish preparing."

He brushed past me. Not only sadness washed over me, but also a creeping darkness. _Weldon... I really hope you are okay..._

 **The next day…**

Lows, Sip, and I sat around a small table in the Swiftney's near Utsukushi Street. The boys were writing notes on their strategies as Lightning and Teddiursa drank their hot chocolates.

"So, how's the last-minute strategy prep?" I asked after sipping my own rich brown drink.

Lows scratched his head. "Good, I guess. I'm still trying to grasp Koga's status condition techniques, but all I'm getting is just...poison…"

"Well, that is Koga's main status condition. But since he's using his Crobat, Yatate, I'm sure he'll also rely on flinching and critical hits."

"That's...fine… Maybe?"

I chuckled. "You'll be fine, Lows. I know you come up with clever strategies. And your optimism and care for your Pokémon will shine through. After all, that is what the Elite Four are looking for."

He smiled. "Thanks, Summer. I feel a little more confident using Shadow now. Her speed and power can definitely counted the technical side. How about you, Sip? Did you figure out who you'll use against Bruno?"

The Hoenn native scanned his writing. "It's between Max and Bounce."

"Your Flygon and Grumpig? Both sound like very strong choices."

"Yeah, but I'm worried that either won't be able to survive Vishnu's attacks."

I stroked my chin. "It's true that Bruno's strategy is using powerful physical attacks, and I can't really give any advice since I went toe to toe with Blaze. But there are ways to counter brute force with either speed or defense. I'd say Max is the better one to use."

Sip nodded. "True, but I'll think about it some more later."

Lows looked at his Pokégear. "Oh, Sip. We should get going to the stadium. Our matches are going to start in half an hour. Thanks again for helping us strategize, Summer."

"Yeah," his friend added. "We really appreciate it."

I smiled. "No problem. I was glad to contribute since I battled both of them before. But you still should be careful; I'm pretty sure they know I'm helping both of you."

Lows laughed. "We will. See you later for dinner!"

The boys ran out of the coffee shop.

Lightning wiped the brown mustache off her face. "So, what should we do now? Should we meet up with Yuki and Lisa at the vendor booths?"

Teddiursa's eyes were wide, and he had a large wide smile. "I KNOW! RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES!"

"Oh, no… I didn't think that much sugar is in that hot chocolate?!" I grabbed the Normal type before he could destroy the place and ran to the Pokémon playground in Niji Park. As I released him on the jungle gym, Lightning caught up.

"S-Sorry, Summer! I-I didn't think...he would drink...it so fast…"

"It's not your fault, Lightning. Besides, now we know he sugar limits."

We laughed, and Lightning supervised the youngster. I then let out the rest of my Pokémon to enjoy the day off. Errol and Rocky went by the edge of the playground to explore the trees, Blaze joined Lightning in handling the hyper Teddiursa, and Flower and Aurora sat next to me.

"How are you feeling, Aurora?" I asked, stroking her head with my right hand.

She rested on my lap. "Better. I still can't believe I also defeated such a strong Pokémon!"

Flower chuckled. "You've grown a lot since you joined us. You deserve the praise, Aurora!"

"Thank you, Flower! I always love training with you!"

Someone sneered to my left, "Awww...what heartwarming sentiment..."

I looked up and, to my displeasure, saw Caleb Caedmon. "Caleb, what are you doing here?! I thought an agent such as yourself would be prowling around the stadium or the Pokémon Center, not a playground."

"Like I'd need any advice from you, Summer. Besides, I'm here for a much more urgent issue."

"More urgent than recruiting?" _I don't like where this is going..._

"Why, yes. It involves a former...client of mine... Anyway, I mustn't disturb you any longer. Seems like you're so prepared to win the tournament, you're actually slacking off."

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what you're doing now by talking to me?"

He stepped back in shock, then recomposed himself. "I don't need to listen to a weak Trainer like you." Then, he stormed back into town.

Lightning walked over. "Wow, Summer. Two unchallenged retorts this week. That's a new record for you."

"Haha. Very funny, Lightning. How's Teddiursa?"

"He's calmed down now. Blaze is helping him with the Mankey bars."

"All right then. Let's meet up with the girls, then the boys later."

I returned the rest of my team and spent the rest of the day shopping and waiting for the results.

 **Later that week...**

After finishing dinner at the Broth Mansion, Lows, Sip, and I received notifications on our Pokégears. We read them and looked at each other with excited faces.

"We made it!" Lows cheered. "I was so scared!"

Sip side-hugged his friend. "Come on, Lows! We all did our best against some of the strongest Trainers in the region."

"Why don't we go to that new ice cream place, Icy Rock Creamery?" I suggested.

Yuki smiled. "Sounds good to me! I can't wait to try the frozen treat chain from my hometown."

"I second that!" Lisa added. "I've always wanted to try their Choco-Pecha Delight!"

"Then we better get going!" I exclaimed. "In two days, the Top 64 Senior Division matches will begin!"

We spent the rest of the night enjoying freshly mixed ice cream, candy, and Berry concoctions before getting a good night's rest.

 **Summer's Pokémon:**

 **Blaze** **(Blaziken, male): Brave Nature, moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick, Sky Uppercut**

 **Errol** **(Noctowl, male): Rash Nature, moves: Psychic, Confusion, Hypnosis, Air Slash**

 **Aurora** **(Dewgong, female): Cal** **m Nature, moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aqua Tail, Aqua Ring**

 **Lightning** **(Raichu, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder Punch**

 **Flower** **(Ivysaur, female): Gentle Nature, moves: Sludge Bomb, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sleep** **Powder**

 **Rocky** **(Steelix, male): Lonely Nature, moves: Stone Edge, Crunch, Dragonbreath, Iron Tail**

 _ **Temporary- Teddiursa (male): Naughty Nature, moves: Fury Swipes, Roar, Leer, Scratch**_

 **Yuki's Pokémon:**

 **Momo (Wartortle, male): Quiet Nature, moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Blizzard, Aqua Tail**

 **Ume (Swellow, female): Adamant Nature, moves: Roost, Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Swift**

 **Ichigo (Minun, male): Sassy Nature, moves: Discharge, Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Spark**

 **Kiui (Skiploom, female): Jolly Nature, moves: Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Silver Wind, Sleep Powder**

 **Mikan (Cyndaquil, male): Bold Nature, moves: Facade, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Questions for the Chapter:**

What did you think of Summer's Elite Four entry match?

What is troubling Weldon?

What is Caleb plotting?

How will Summer do in her first matches of the Silver League tournament?


End file.
